<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wheel of Fortune by Amanzala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199591">Wheel of Fortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanzala/pseuds/Amanzala'>Amanzala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Akiteru is a brother sent from heaven, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Domesticity, Enemies to Lovers, False Accusations, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kei is a cupcake, Kei is insecure, Kei is struggling, Kei's friends are super supportive, Kuroo can be a little ruthless, Kuroo is sometimes overworked, M/M, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, cute side relationships, express and implied homophobia, migraine attack, playfulness, some harsh words, some silliness maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanzala/pseuds/Amanzala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right when he thinks he's gained a smidgeon of control over his life after suffering a staggering loss, Kei falls victim to a false accusation that causes him to lose the one thing keeping him afloat -his job.</p><p>Kuroo is unapologetic when he lets Kei go, his anger all the driving force he needs. His hatred for Kei is a constant but unexpectedly, fate slowly shows her hand and things take an unexpected turn for them.</p><p>They both crave love and it comes at a time neither of them is ready. Ultimately the lot of their relationship lies in a simple decision: Fight or flight?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Terushima Yuuji/Yamayachi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One for sorrow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorrow: An emotion of great sadness associated with loss; grief</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei shook off his windbreaker, quietly cursing the weather as he hung it to dry. The sky was overcast with gray clouds that got ominously darker with each minute. At the tube he'd been scared the downpour would begin before he made it to work. He prayed he wouldn't have to go home under a heavy downpour again; three days in a row would be hazardous to his health. </p><p>As he changed, he mentally counted to pay day. Bills needed paying so that he could comfortably shift his focus to basic and school needs. He spent so much every month so that when he had settled the essentials, and kept aside a few notes as savings, there was next to nothing left. Until recently, he'd worked three jobs to make ends meet until he got his current job and even then, he'd briefly considered getting a side job but between his hours here and the hours at school, he came to the conclusion that it was not worth the hassle. His boss would not take it lightly if he slacked off. Plus his pay was really good.</p><p>He willed the rumbling in his heart to settle, told himself the same thing he always did when his fears tried to override common sense: everything will be okay, you will not mess up and lose this job, you will do okay whether or not they do right by you. He breathed. Everything will be fine. He would prove them wrong.</p><p>Done changing out of his street clothes and into his uniform, he double checked for creases, stains or other incriminating element in the full length mirror. Being a waiter in a high class restaurant meant he constantly had to look sharp and put together at work. The white shirt had to be crisp and spotless, folded neatly to the elbows, the black waistcoat and slacks well pressed and black shoes polished to a shine. It was the way the boss liked them to appear: sharp, impeccable. The man did not accommodate anything short of perfection. Kei had heard the boss had once fired an employee for sloppy dressing. Apparently the guy did not listen to his constant chastisement until one day the man snapped and kicked him out. That had been the guy's only offence but it had been enough reason to show him the door. </p><p>Whether this was true or not, Kei had no idea and honestly, he would rather not find out the hard way. Besides, since the boss was an easy fellow to work for, Kei had no problem following the rules. Stepping out of his comfort zone for a few hours was well worth it if it put food on his table, paid his bills and gave him financial security. </p><p>He was just about done fixing his hair when two of his colleagues walked in, chattering loudly about a rather mundane topic. Kei wished they didn't have to speak at that volume but of course asking them to tone it down would only make it worse. The door slammed shut.</p><p>"Kei go on and show him your birthmark," Taketora urged as though continuing a conversation all three of them had been having moments ago.</p><p>Kei didn't bother with a greeting because he knew he would get a repeat of the request for his trouble. "There's nothing special about a birthmark."</p><p>"There is if it's at a very kissable spot on your neck and shaped like a heart." Inuoka's voice was loud behind him, so close to his ear he actually felt the warm breath tickle his skin.</p><p>Kei moved a few steps to the side to create some space between them. He hated it when his personal space was breached without his permission, it made him uncomfortable and left him feeling violated. "It's not heart-shaped." </p><p>While he did have a birthmark on a "kissable" spot -it was stationed where his neck met his shoulder though more on the shoulder than neck- it was not in fact shaped like a heart. Not particularly anyway. He just never got to understand what was so fascinating about it. Taketora had happened to see it once while they were changing, he had found it interesting, gotten obsessed with it and told whoever cared to listen that Kei had a mark shaped like a heart.</p><p>"Just show him," Taketora asked again, more urgently this time.</p><p>Kei eyed him. "I'm already dressed."</p><p>"Fine," Inuoka conceded. He was half undressed now. "When our shift is over then. You're not getting away from this, man."</p><p>Kei grunted an assent and turned around, focused on making a wayward lock of hair stay put. His relationship with his colleagues was more impersonal than anything. He was not particularly close to any of them but he would get involved in their discussions if his input was needed just to humour them and he would sometimes hang out with them if he was invited. He teased them occasionally, never having to tamp down the temptation to rib them about certain physical traits. Taketora, for instance, got to hear a lot about his hair. Kei could not for the life of him figure out how the man had managed to get away with that haircut he had been with for the whole eight months Kei worked there. His hair was cut into a mohawk and dyed blonde. Much as their boss loved the professional look on them, Kei had never heard him give Taketora grieve over his hair though Kei guessed it might be because Taketora always wore it in a low bun at work. It made for a good reason for Kei to playfully harass the poor man. </p><p>But other than the little banters here and there, Kei mostly kept to himself. His colleagues knew there was a divide they were not allowed to cross, they respected that and didn't push too hard to be let in, and Kei respected them for that. </p><p>The door opened, all three of them turned when Fukunaga muttered a short greeting before his gaze rested squarely on Kei. "The boss wants to see you."</p><p>Kei stared at him in shock. "Me?"</p><p>Fukunaga nodded.</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>The man cocked a haughty brow, no doubt to give Kei an insight as to how stupid his question was because certainly the boss would not have told him the reason he'd asked to see Kei. It was just that Kei was stunned at the summons. The boss had never asked to see him. Ever. Sure the man knew his name, watched him silently as he worked as with all his waiting staff during service hours and gave that slight head dip by way of greeting when they locked eyes but beyond that, they kept their distance. </p><p>He was aware of the hush that had fallen on the room, it made him feel exposed. Using his index finger, he adjusted his collar, nervously pulling it away from his throat to let more air through his suddenly tight airways. Fukunaga let go of the door and started to walk away; taking that as a sign that he'd wasted enough time, Kei followed. </p><p>He hurried along, quietly telling himself he had not done anything wrong, therefore it could not be bad news that awaited. He could have been summoned for any reason. Kei casted his mind back as far as possible in search of blunders; he came up blank. It did nothing to alleviate his growing discomfort. It was no secret that when the boss called you up, it was for one of two things: a query or to let you go. There was usually no in between. </p><p>Too soon, he arrived his destination but he couldn't make himself take the fatal step of knocking. He just stood, blinking at the sturdy wood stationed imposingly in front of him. Never in his life had he felt intimidated by a door. Taking a deep deep breath, he made himself knock but before his knuckle connected to the wood, he faltered. He shut his eyes and counted slowly to ten, telling himself there was nothing to fear, he was not a naughty secondary school student the principal had sent for. He had been well behaved, he... oh dear God, he was terrified but he didn't want to lose his composure in there. His heart still raced by the time he had opened his eyes but knowing he could not afford to keep the man waiting any longer, Kei finally knocked, waiting for an answer before going in. </p><p>He shut the door behind him, taking care to make sure it closed with a soft click. It annoyed the hell out of him when doors were banged shut, he could not afford to risk irritating the boss any further if he was truly in trouble. He did not approach either, maintaining a respectable distance from the man stationed behind the mighty oak desk. It was not that the man scared him per se, he had simply taken a cue from himself and stopped from standing close to people unless he was sure they wouldn't mind.</p><p>Remembering his manners, Kei dared a glance towards the imposing figure and the moment he did, his greeting died on his lips. He was not close to their boss, he could count how many words they'd exchanged since he began working here. He could not say he knew the man well enough to read him, but right then, Kei could say with absolute certainty that the eyes glaring back at him were smouldering with barely concealed fury. Not annoyance, not irritation, it was honest-to-God indignation that made the amber eyes burn bright and fierce. It was frightening, seeing all that red hot emotion without knowing if he was about to be on the receiving end. </p><p>How he wished there was a rock he could hide behind. He wanted to run, to take flight before the hammer fell.</p><p>"Have a seat."</p><p>It took a moment for it to register that he was being addressed. He pushed off the door and ambled over, careful to thread lightly even though the thick carpet covering the whole office muffled the sounds of his footsteps. His heart beat faster and faster until all he could hear was roaring in his ears. In through the mouth, Kei reminded himself, out through the nose. The hair on his skin prickled in awareness; he was being watched. His every move was closely monitored by the only other set of eyes in the room, </p><p>Kei's eyes remained firmly planted on the floor. He sat on the edge of a chair that was too comfortable given his current predicament. The room was quiet, the sounds of ticking from the clock on the mantle the only sound that punctuated the silence. He laced his fingers on his thighs, waiting and before long his thumbs started to twiddle idle around each other.</p><p>"You're fired," a voice, low and definite roughly slammed him back to focus. </p><p>Kei's thumbs stilled. When he rose his eyes, he met a cold, hard gaze regarding him with utter disdain. He swallowed past the dryness in his mouth and croaked in disbelief, "What?" </p><p>That rug he'd gotten comfortable standing on was suddenly dragged out from under him with nothing below to cushion his fall. Please, please, please let this be unreal. Let it be a cruel joke at his expense, he wouldn't mind as long as it was a joke and nothing more.</p><p>Because really, what legitimate reason could there be for him losing his job? He was not a lazy employee, he was not sloppy, he was always on time. Surely there was a misunderstanding somewhere; the older man must be under the impression that Kei had faulted. But he hadn't. Christ, he hadn't. </p><p>"You heard me. I said you're fired," his boss replied stoically in a voice that was hard and unfeeling. </p><p>Kei bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes. He did not want to keep staring into the raven's piercing eyes because doing so would make his predicament real. He was not ready to believe it was happening. He whispered softly, "I don't understand."</p><p>"Did I stutter?" the man asked in an icy tone that made Kei feel small and stupid. He sensed his companion's patience was wearing thin.</p><p>"No, I just..." Kei opened his eyes again and gawked at the older man. "What did I do wrong?"</p><p>The raven regarded him for a few moments, eyes still ablaze. Kei squirmed under the intense scrutiny. No one needed to tell him that the other man was holding back, he was quite certain he was not seeing the full extent of his boss' wrath and should the man unleash what he kept caged in, Kei would not leave unscathed. </p><p>"You were the last person to come into my office last night."</p><p>A statement, not a question. Kei confirmed with a nod. </p><p>"You were supposed to drop off a ledger."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>A nod. "You locked the office behind you," the narrative went on in a voice devoid of emotion.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"So," the man's voice dipped into a conspiratorial whisper, "care to explain why I walked into my office this morning to find that a particular envelope has been taken from my desk drawer?"</p><p>Kei blinked. "What?" his rasp was barely audible under the sound of his pounding heart. "Taken?"</p><p>Eyes instantly narrowed in warning. "Don't play dumb with me," the raven growled as hostility crept into his voice. </p><p>Gradually realisation dawned. The man thought he took it because Kei was the last person to enter his office last night, it was he who had locked the room. Except he had not taken it. He honest to God did not open the drawer much more pick anything from inside the damn thing. "I didn't take it."</p><p>"Someone did."</p><p>"But it wasn't me," he protested weakly, hardly able to squeeze a coherent denial through his tight throat. "You're mistaken."</p><p>Amber eyes flashed. "Who was it then? You're the only one who came in here after working hours yesterday. I saw it before I left so I know for sure no one took it while I was here. You're the one Kenma handed my keys to, once locked my door cannot be opened from the outside without a key which means no one had access to my office after you. So then, who could it possibly have been?"</p><p>"I don't know who it could have been," he tried, though the dreadful churning in his stomach told him it was futile. The man had already made up his mind, and no matter how much he begged him to reconsider, Kei knew his work here was over. He had been dubbed a thief and until the envelope was recovered, he was going to remain a thief in the eyes of this man. Yet, he persisted. "I dropped it on your table and left immediately. I promise I didn't stay longer than a few seconds and I swear I didn't take anything."</p><p>"I only have your word for it," the man replied tightly. "If it was here when you came in and no other person was here after you, it logically follows that you're the only one who could have taken it. I don't see how it might have slipped out of a closed drawer and a locked door." His eyes darkened dangerously. "The last thing I need is a thief working for me."</p><p>Kei already knew what the man thought of him, but it didn't stop his heart from twisting at the cruel accusation. The spite emanating from the man sitting across from him was palpable, the manner his words were delivered burned him the way acid would burn skin. The harshness was not necessary, it stung. His vision blurred and he had to blink several times to clear it. He glanced back at the figure reclined in his chair, and thought: eight months. Eight months he had worked for this same man without so much as an incident; the one time facts got mixed up, he was shown the door out without so much as a chance to defend himself. </p><p>"I didn't do it," Kei emphasised once more, his words barely carrying now. "I didn't take it, please, I'm not a thief." He would never take what did not belong to him. Never. Not without permission.</p><p>"You're lucky I'm not having you arrested," the raven snarled. "You have fifteen minutes to get out of here. Take longer than that, I'll call security."</p><p>Having said his piece, the boss swivelled his chair around, turning his back to Kei. He had just been dismissed. For a moment, his legs were too heavy to move. He opened his mouth to beg. He needed this job, there were needs he couldn't shoulder without the support of a well paying job.</p><p>"It wasn't me," Kei begged, already deflated. "Please let me__"</p><p>"Do not test me, Tsukishima," a cold voice jarred him. "I will have you thrown out when your time elapses. And so help me, if you ever set foot in this building, you will be escorted out in handcuffs. That's a promise."</p><p>Kei slowly got up. The man's back was still to him. He wondered if his former employer had even considered it remotely possible the he didn't commit the act he was accused of. Probably not. It didn't appear as though there might be a single shard of doubt in his mind that Kei did it. His denials held no credence to this man. </p><p>He bit his lips against the pleading tingling on them, knowing it will be a wasted effort. It might enrage his superior further, a risk Kei would rather avoid taking. He rose on unsteady feet, feeling his world tilt, and without a backward glance, excused himself from the plush office. </p><p> </p><p>                           •~•</p><p> </p><p>The changing room was thankfully empty. Kei didn't think he was capable of holding a conversation or listening to care free chatter or looking anyone in the eye without pretending his world hadn't just crashed and burned. </p><p>He stripped down to his underwear, unseeing, unfeeling. Thinking. What was he to do? His needs ran high, there were many demands and too little supply. As an undergrad, he had no qualifications beyond a secondary school certificate, obviously not enough to land him a well paying job. He'd felt secure here with the great pay and bonuses, he'd believed he could cope until he graduated. He'd been grounded. </p><p>And now he'd been kicked out on the curb, left high and dry, his initial security reduced to mere rubble in the twinkle of an eye.</p><p>Should he go back and beg for... What? A reconsideration? Pity? Forgiveness? What would it take to appease that man and get his job back? Kei hadn't just felt the man's anger, he'd practically tasted it. His boss had exercised commendable restraint keeping his fury in check. Pushing his luck by going back to talk to him will be ill advised.</p><p>What could he do? How could he undo any of this?</p><p>A tiny crack split his wall of numbness and little by little, flecks of emotion drifted in like unassuming flakes of snow. And like those tiny flakes, they came to rest on each other, mounting, piling up, forming a definite mass. The wisps of feelings solidified and Kei realised he was sad and hurt, and amidst those plethora of emotions, he was embittered. Against life, fate, luck, favour. He wanted to scream at the powers that be until his throat spilt. He wanted to take all he felt, mould them into a hard lump and hurl it at the being supposedly pulling his strings of fortune.</p><p>What was wrong with him? Why was nothing working out for him at all? Why was it that when a singular door opened and it seemed like a window of opportunity had come, the door slammed unrepentantly in his face. Why was it that he'd had to get used to having something good before it was yanked unceremoniously away? </p><p>Why? Why him?</p><p>Drawing a sharp breath, Kei pushed off the closet and forced himself into his street clothes, moving feverishly in case one of the guys walked in. He slung his messenger bag across his chest, and snorted when he checked the time: five minutes left. He'd been given enough time to pack up and get out but not enough to fight to defend himself. </p><p>He straightened up and tried to gather as much courage as he would need to make it out of the building. He was going to have to leave through the kitchen exit so as not to run into too many of his co-workers -former co-workers. The same people he had greeted on his way in. They would see him leave in his street clothes and they would know something had happened and not in the good way. It won't take long for the whole building to know he'd been let go. </p><p>He shut his eyes and counted to ten. The walk won't take long, he told himself, he'd put on his headphones and pretend he can't see a thing. Easy.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he strode out of the changing room, eyes low, trying to look less shaken than he felt. He moved through the corridor in quick, long strides in order to avoid anyone, hastily taking the few turns necessary to get to his destination. He knew eyes were on him, maybe a few persons tried talking to him but Kei would sooner bite off his tongue than pay them any mind. He knew he was being rude, he just couldn't care. If only the earth would be kind enough to swallow him and vomit him at home.</p><p>Soon as he went through the kitchen doors, and though the eyes on him were more here, he prayed with the whole of his heart that he made it to the back exit before his legs gave out under him. He was ashamed, knowing the rumours would start before he left the building. No one would ask him what his side of the story was, no one would believe he was innocent. They would speculate, mix facts with imagination until the story itself got blown out of proportion. </p><p>He weaved past chefs, brushing against them as they did their meal preps at their various workstations. The walk felt longer than usual, it was like it kept stretching on the faster he walked. Finally getting to his exit, he paused, and, unable to resist, Kei turned to take a last look at the place that no longer wanted him. He never thought he was going to say this, but he would miss this place. With it's bustling activities, interesting clientele and their stupid ass unnecessary snobbery; he would miss their heavy tips and getting fed after each shift. </p><p>Turning, he turned the doorknob but a prickling sensation at the back of his neck made him pause. He felt eyes on him, boring twins holes in the back of his head. He was almost afraid to look, almost ignored it and stepped out into the safety of open air, but curiosity got the best of him. He looked back again, scanned the place and without warning, locked eyes with the boss. The man stood with the head chef, holding a plate of something steamy on one hand and a fork on the other while he listened to the smaller man. The raven was nodding at something Yaku was saying but his eyes were firmly locked on Kei's. Kei did not need to be close to know he amber eyes were aglow with fury.</p><p>And Kei knew without a doubt that Kuroo Tetsuro was never going to forgive him for something he did not do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys so we're back again and boy have I missed you. This fic was inspired by a something that almost happened to me at work, a kind of mix up. It was scary but I was saved unlike Kei. Lol.</p>
<p>Thank you guys for reading. As usual, feel free to air your thoughts. Be warned: spoiler question will not be answered! </p>
<p>Additional characters and tags will be added as we go. Updates might be erratic, it'll be advisable to simply subscribe if you're interested in this story.</p>
<p>P.S. I swear this isn't angst.</p>
<p>Stay safe everyone! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two for mirth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mirth: Hilarity; especially expressed by laughter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings for Tetsuro began the same way: he woke up at six, next was his bathroom routine, two glasses of water and the news via his iPad. At six thirty he went for a forty-five minute jog, a bath, breakfast and off to work. Three times a week, his personal trainer came over at nine for what was a rigorous sixty minutes minutes of his life, after which he had a hot soak. While his mornings went almost predictably, the rest of his day was usually more spontaneous with him having to do something unexpected like, maybe, fire an employee. </p>
<p>He took a mighty gulp of fresh juice and almost slammed the empty tumbler on the kitchen counter as he furiously typed replies to his emails in a haste to finish before his trainer came over. Usually when the man arrived, every activity halted immediately until he was done with Tetsuro. Getting to the last message, he opened and had to read it four times in disbelief. This was the third time his supplier was cancelling on him and heaven knew that this would be the last. He was going to sever contractual ties with them once and for all and move on to something much more reliable. Making a mental note to talk to Kenma about this, he deleted the email without bothering to reply and set the MacBook aside when his doorbell sounded. Less than a minute later he opened to a grinning Kotarou.</p>
<p>"Oh the plans I have for you today," the newcomer singsonged gleefully, a mischievous smile stretching his lips as he strolled into the house.</p>
<p>Tetsuro barely stifled a groan. Each time Kotarou said that, Tetsuro expected a newer, more rigorous workout and so far, he had yet to be disappointed.</p>
<p>Kotarou faced him with a slow pan, obviously to draw out the moment for dramatic effect, "It's leg day."</p>
<p>This time Tetsuro let himself groan plaintively, eliciting a laugh from his companion. Kotarou had a deep throated infectious laugh accompanying his hyperactive personality, and so as he laughed, Tetsuro found himself chuckling alongside.</p>
<p>When he'd first asked around for a personal trainer, he was directed to a gym where the owner looked him straight in the eye and asked if he wanted an extremely good trainer who wouldn't mind odd hours and would train the hell out of his muscles until they knew the definition of pain. Tentatively he'd said yes. He was asked to leave his address and a convenient time and he would get a visit the next day from the trainer as he was in a client's house at that moment. The next day at the exact time, he'd let in Kotarou who did not at all meet the picture he'd painted in his mind. Tetsuro had imagined a beefy man with shaved head and tattoos over bulging muscles but what he got was a tall, wiry muscled fellow with expressive eyebrows and a lopsided smile full of mischief. </p>
<p>The temptation to call the gym back right that moment and ask for someone else almost overwhelmed him but the easy smile on the other man's face convinced him to give it a try. He did and he had not regretted it since then. </p>
<p>Tetsuro soon saw that beyond their shared love for a dashing body, they were alike in more ways than one which slowly brought them closer until he stopped calling the other man Bokutou and started referring to him as Kotarou and then simply as Ko. Despite their friendship, Kotarou did not take workouts lightly and he definitely did not go easy on Tetsuro. A new week brought a variation no matter how slight to their routine that both challenged and excited Tetsuro so that at the end of each workout, his muscles screamed happily in pain.</p>
<p>"I hate leg day," he pointed out but he might as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the good it did him. </p>
<p>Kotarou's laughter bellowed out, whittling his complaint to nothing. "You hate it all. Leg day, arm day, abs day. It's a good thing you're vain as that's all the motivation you seem to truly need."</p>
<p>The easy banter continued until they got the gym. Tetsuro's home was a duplex with five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a living room, a study which doubled as his home office, a sun room and a cosy patio. The house was large, too much for one person really. After he moved in, he'd turned the downstairs bedroom into to his personal gym to avoid the hassle of driving a long way to work out. There was also the added advantages of comfort, convenience and the contentment of cleaning the sweat off of him in his own bath as soon as he was able to move his body. The three c'isters he liked to call them.</p>
<p>"We'll start with the regular warm-ups," Kotarou instructed, throwing a towel across his broad shoulders. He was already going into trainer mood. "Then we'll do one or two of the older workouts to ease you into the new routine."</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later he was on his back, legs pushing forward as the weights pushed them back towards his stomach. He did as he was told, using first a leg and then switched to the other after the first rep was finished. Just as his mind was fond of doing when he exercised, it drifted over the rest of his plans for the morning: considering the new routine, his legs might be kind of unstable for the most part of the morning, meaning he might have to take a cab to work much later in the day, meaning he'd be later than usual today. He would have to do something about the meat suppliers and then he would have to adjust the waiters' shifts to accommodate Tsukishima's absence until he found a replacement. </p>
<p>A surge of annoyance rippled through him as he thought of the quiet blond who ended up being the least trustworthy member within his employ. He had always had a high regard for the kid; reserved, calm and rather thoughtful, he had not been the type to draw attention to himself. Imagine Tetsuro's shock finding out Tsukishima had gone and stolen from him. If he'd needed a loan or an advance, all he'd had to do was ask, why steal at all? He was disgusted. The only reason he let the kid walk away with it was because in the midst of all that dark emotion, there had been a semblance of pity for him. If he was desperate enough to steal, it meant he was in a severe bind. Poor boy probably did not expect to be caught so easily.</p>
<p>"Okay," a hard pat on his shoulder brought him back to reality, "take a breather."</p>
<p>Tetsuro panted out a breath and sat up, legs parted, back hunched, forearms resting on his thighs as he breathed hard and fast. </p>
<p>"That was intense."</p>
<p>"No kidding," Tetsuro managed between his heavy breathing. His chest felt heavy with exhaustion and he was pouring out enough sweat to fill a tub.</p>
<p>"You spaced out," Kotarou observed with a grin, handing over the bottle of water and towel to Tetsuro.</p>
<p>"Yeah." He took long satisfying gulps from the bottle before Kotarou gently drew it away,</p>
<p>"Easy," he murmured with a smile. After a few seconds, he handed it back and waited for Tetsuro to drink some more before resuming the conversation. "So you were thinking about...?"</p>
<p>"Work."</p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Kotarou shrugged. "Nothing. Hoped for<br/>
something juicy."</p>
<p>"My work is not boring."</p>
<p>"Said the blind man to the deaf."</p>
<p>Tetsuro huffed out a laugh but before he could reply, Kotarou started him on the next routine. After another fifteen minutes of huffing and puffing, he stopped for a few to catch his breath. Kotarou handed him his water bottle and asked,</p>
<p>"So what happened? With work?"</p>
<p>Done guzzling it down, Tetsuro wiped the dribbles from the sides of his mouth, debating how much to tell Kotarou. It wasn't that he did not trust his buddy, far from it, he just felt he should protect Tsukishima's reputation despite the kid's guilt. Although Kotarou visited the restaurant often, it might be that he would not know who Tsukishima was; regardless, he did not want to take that risk. He did not know why he felt the need to keep the blond's reputation intact but he sure as hell didn't want to give himself a headache thinking about it.</p>
<p>"The company we buy meat from has not been able to supply venison, they've cancelled three times. I'm going to have to find another company to do business with and that part is usually tricky and so fucking stressful."</p>
<p>He hated it. He hated having to go through the hassle of asking around, getting recommendations, the trials and errors before deciding which was best. He could just get any company really, but because he believed in going for the best to keep the standard of the food they serve equally high, he had to ensure they purchased high quality stuff. </p>
<p>Plus, Yaku got really mad whenever anything was not at par with his extremely honed Parisian taste. One time, he refused to come to work until the batch of mackerel Tetsuro had purchased against his advise was discarded and another time, he threatened to quit because of a spatula, a fucking spatula. Tetsuro was not certain if chefs were taught to act that way or if Yaku acted like that because he was a spoilt brat but he had learned to consult with the head chef where necessary and reach a compromise to avoid heartbreaking tantrums.</p>
<p>The other man snorted. "Thriving to rip open your muscles because you've taken Bambi off your menu is kinda anticlimactic."</p>
<p>"Not Bambi," he said with a shake of head, "Bamb's daddy."</p>
<p>Kotarou sniggered, "You kill his dad, then you nickname the kid. Swell."</p>
<p>Tetsuro explained, "We've had to take venison off the menu for a while because of it." And to say his customers were displeased was understated. </p>
<p>It's been two weeks already, give or take (to be honest, take, though that hardly mattered at this point), and patrons were getting antsy. He saw the displeasure on their faces when he had to apologise for the inconvenience and could almost taste the disappointment oozing from their very soul when they were forced to treat themselves to something other than venison. It was heartbreaking and he hoped he did not begin to lose regulars. That will be utterly bad for business.</p>
<p>"You can always make other non-venison meals, man. They're great either way."</p>
<p>"Yeah but some of them really love their venison and won't stop asking. We gotta make sure customers get what they want."</p>
<p>Kotarou helped him up and pointed to the weight stacked on the other side of the room. "Well I'm a patron too and I haven't been asking." He paused briefly to wipe his palm on his gym shorts before offering Tetsuro a smile. "I liked that duck thingy that's served with stuffing and the lamb that bleeds juice when you cut it."</p>
<p>Tetsuro smiled back at him, more in the way Kotarou chose to describe the meals than for his attempt at an encouragement. "Bleeds juice, huh?"</p>
<p>Kotarou's smile got wider. He cocked his head to the side, causing his hair to fall over the right side of his face in a part fringe that covered his eye. Kotarou usually styled his hair away from his face, the end result being that he got to resemble a man descended from the owl family and the way he cocked his head, with a questioning look in his golden eyes heightened the owl effect. Although he wore his hair down during their sessions, he still managed to pull off the bird thing splendidly. </p>
<p>Tetsuro's mind momentarily diverted from the topic at hand, wondering instead on another topic he had yet to get an answer: Kotarou's hair. The trainer had a nice mane on his head that he wore in two colours, meaning that he either had black hair that he dyed silver or he had silver hair and dyed it black around the edges. Tetsuro was not quite sure which for some reason disturbed him. The trainer's brows were silver, so while it was possible he really did have silver hair, it was similarly possible he dyed his brows. It was all very confusing because the hair job was so great it was impossible to tell the difference between what was real and what was added.</p>
<p>Aware that Kotarou was watching him, Tetsuro blurted, "What colour is your hair?"</p>
<p>If the man was surprised at the abrupt shift in the discussion, he did not show it. He smiled that endearing smile of his and hooted slyly, "A full course meal says you can't guess."</p>
<p>"A paid reservation to the Underwater Kitchen says I can." He adored the seaside restaurant with its array of tasty seaside food. He hoped he got it right so that Kotarou'll treat him to a meal there, otherwise it meant he owed Kotarou a full course meal in his restaurant.</p>
<p>"You have one try," Kotarou pointed out with a grin and waited.</p>
<p>Tetsuro let his eyes roam over the two tones, begging his eyes to win him this bet. He did not have any experience whatsoever with dyed hair -at least not personally, it therefore went without saying that he encountered some difficulties making good use of his one try.</p>
<p>"Black," he decided. Not because he had an epiphany, but because Asians had black hair. Simple as that.</p>
<p>His companion laughed loud and hard, the sound imitating the hoot of an owl more than something from a human being. Kotarou then squatted in front of the equipment, fiddling intently with it. He lifted it, put it back down and then added weights on both sides. Lifted again and squinted in concentration while Tetsuro silently watched what he knew to be the man gauging its weight. The trainer took them off again and replaced them with another set. This time he did not bother testing the weight; he lifted to his feet and pointed, </p>
<p>"Pick it up."</p>
<p>Tetsuro walked over but stopped short of bending to lift it. "You haven't told me if I was right or wrong."</p>
<p>"You were obviously wrong."</p>
<p>Tetsuro frowned. "So you're a silver head?"</p>
<p>Kotarou smirked, "One shot, remember?"</p>
<p>"It's not like you'll hurt if you give me an answer." He waited in the hope that Kotarou would fess up but when the silence stretched, he pressed. "You have two colours on your head so if your hair isn't black, it's silver."</p>
<p>Kotarou shook his head and pointed to the equipment once again. "Pick it up." He barely saw the towel move at all before he registered a sharp sting on his upper arm. Tetsuro yelped, eyes shooting daggers at his companion who looked more than ready to flick him again. "Get to work already, man. Don't you have deer to hunt?"</p>
<p>Much as he wanted to protest, his friend was right. He had a business to get to and a hell of a lot of things to rectify before the day ended. Heaven help him if he could actually fix it all by the close of his day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the things Tetsuro loved about his office space was the view. Stationed on the third floor of the three story building, it offered a spectacular visual of the seascape. The whole scenery was picturesque and because of the reinforced glass windows that made up the majority of his office, it sometimes felt he was staring at a huge painting. It was a good place to brainstorm, introspect or generally stop to take a breather. </p>
<p>Behind him was a beige wall on which hung a single portrait of a boy, curled under a large tree with a white cat cradled in his arms as he tried to find warmth and shelter from the rain. Never once had he been able to understand why that painting that should have been depressing had a grounding effect on him. But it did. And Tetsuro did not stop looking to it for comfort as he was doing just then.</p>
<p>Slowly, he peeled his eyes off the painting and swivelled his chair around. Nothing ever got done if people pretended there was nothing to be done. Of all the chores on his agenda that morning, the Tsukishima fiasco was by far the least pressing which was why he'd chosen to deal with it first. Reshuffling the work schedule was no problem; it had been done barely ten minutes after he'd walked in. </p>
<p>He already called the bank the yesterday -as soon as Tsukishima had shut the door behind him- to instruct them not to cash any cheques in his name unless given the go-ahead by him. If the blond thief thought it'll be that easy to weasel such a huge amount of money from under Tetsuro's nose, he was sadly mistaken. The kid was lucky he hadn't called for his arrest because heaven knew he deserved to feel the clamp of cold steel against his pale skin to remind him of the error of his ways.</p>
<p>Guess that was what one got for being too lenient. He made it a point to get a referral before he gave a job to anyone in his establishment. He believed in sturdy work ethics, he believed it helped build character and credibility. One complaint from a former place of work and whoever sought employment with him got a 'Sorry, no vacancy'. With Tsukishima it had been different. The blond had not worked in any standard establishment prior to coming to him which meant he hadn't been able to get a credible referral or at least one he believed was credible. He'd asked to talk to a family member or two but was told by Tsukishima that he no longer had family but he had friends who could vouch for him. The kid's excuses should have set off his warning bells, but at the time, the blond seemed like he badly needed a job. Tsukishima's silent plea had appealed to his softer side and he'd chosen to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. </p>
<p>And had gotten his face spat on for his kindness.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, he had detested every moment he'd had to spend across his desk from Tsukishima, barely keeping his temper in check and asking all those questions. He hated having to fire employees no matter how well deserved. Just like he had with the cocky dude he'd had to let go about three weeks after hiring him because the man had thought he could get away with not doing up the button on his collar despite the numerous warnings issued. A minor offence some might think, but for Tetsuro, a person who thought he was beyond correction was not someone he wanted working for him. The same could not be said for the recently fired blond. Tsukishima had been quiet and docile, the kind of person he would hardly have faulted on grounds of bad character alone. How ignorant Tetsuro had been.</p>
<p>On the strength of that alone, he decided he would rather be caught passed out drunk in a frigging dumpster wearing nothing but thongs than give another person a position in his establishment without so much as a referral from a former employer. </p>
<p>A rap on his door made him look up but before he could say a word, it opened. A blond head peeked in, followed by a small, lithe body. Kenma peered at him through the curtain of straight hair that kept falling over his eyes. </p>
<p>"Do make yourself comfortable," Tetsuro said  sarcastically after the new comer plopped on a chair without invitation to do so.</p>
<p>Kenma picked a toffee from the small bowl Tetsuro kept full of little sweets on his desk, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I checked the account books this morning and it was balanced. No withdrawals or shortages from what was previously there."</p>
<p>Not quite sure why Kenma was giving him that report when it was neither the time to do so nor per his request, he let his lifted brows ask So? but Kenma ignored it, obviously unwilling to be rushed. He watched the thin fingers unwrap the toffee with painstaking care and was tempted to ask if the blond thought they had all the time in the world. He quelled the urge, barely, because he knew with absolute certainty it was going to be an unproductive venture. </p>
<p>He had known Kenma since they were both in kindergarten, and in all that time, his friend's hatred for being rushed did not change. Everything he did was with a deliberate calm, pushing towards his end goal until he suddenly dropped the bomb on you. It was an attitude that frustrated lots of people who didn't know him, but Tetsuro had first hand knowledge how effective it was.</p>
<p>He debated getting back to work until Kenma was ready to speak again when the low voice continued in it's quiet murmur.</p>
<p>"I checked two more times to be certain I was right. I was."</p>
<p>Tetsuro's eyes wandered to his Chopard, it was too early for anyone -accountant or not- to have gone over the books three times already within the same day. He'd had the misfortune of doing so alongside Kenma on the few occasions the man had deemed it necessary and it had bored him to death. It was his belief accounting needed a person who was methodical and that was why his best friend was so badass at it. Badass or not, he still had no idea where this was going. He tapped a finger impatiently on his desk.</p>
<p>Kenma continued. "I'd expected the opposite. It didn't make any sense so I decided not to kill myself trying to understand the numbers and just flat out ask you. Why is the balance still the same?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro felt his brows pull together in confusion. "Isn't it meant to be the same?"</p>
<p>"There's supposed to be a reduction from the balance. Yesterday's profits have been deposited in the bank, I looked through the balance sheet after getting in today but I didn't see any withdrawals. Everything is still the same."</p>
<p>Tetsuro ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to God the prickle he was beginning to feel at the back of his skull did not morph into a full-blown headache. Couldn't Kenma just quit beating around the bush and get straight to the point? </p>
<p>Tetsuro racked his brain over and over, seeking a logical reasoning that might go hand in hand with what Kenma could possibly be saying but each time, he fell short. "I won't fry my brain, man."</p>
<p>The toffee disappeared into the smaller man's mouth. Tetsuro stared at him as he chewed, no doubt savouring the taste of the candy, before Kenma finally went for the horns. "You fired someone yesterday. By the agreement all your employees sign, they are entitled to that month's salary and some bonus upon termination."</p>
<p>Great, just what he needed. Tetsuro rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he sought a way to break his decision to Kenma that wouldn't dissolve into an argument. The accountant was right of course, by their policy Tsukishima was entitled to that month's wages following his dismissal. However, the same clause that made those benefits contingent on a few circumstances one of which expressly excluded termination on grounds of fraud, theft and some thing or the other. The moment Tsukishima broke the agreement, he forfeited his right to the full payment he would have otherwise been entitled to. </p>
<p>"How did you know I fired someone?" He hadn't gotten around to telling Kenma about it.</p>
<p>Kenma shrugged a skinny shoulder. "Word gets around."</p>
<p>Perhaps he should increase the workload for everyone since they had too much time on their hands to spare on gossip. </p>
<p>"So back to my question."</p>
<p>"He doesn't have a claim to it."</p>
<p>Kenma gave him that bland stare that hardly failed to make him feel like a moron. "How so?"</p>
<p>"The agreement allows us to pay them as some sort of compensation when they're let go regardless of how long they've worked for the month. Unless they're terminated for stealing or for doing something... criminal."</p>
<p>The blond was quiet for a moment. "So what did he do?"</p>
<p>"He stole some money," Tetsuro's words were forced out of tightly gritted teeth. Merely thinking of what happened sent bolts of ire through him. "It was a cheque, actually, but for a huge sum."</p>
<p>"What cheque?"</p>
<p>"The one I wrote for the fundraiser."</p>
<p>Kenma's brows rose. Tetsuro gave a quick narrative of the whole event. How he'd found out about the missing directive, how they had talked in that very same office and how he had fired the boy's thieving ass. </p>
<p>"And you're sure he's the culprit?"</p>
<p>"Was he the one you sent to drop off the book?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Kenma affirmed slowly, like he was trying to make sense of the bits of information he was gathering. "I had to rush out cause of an emergency and I sent him to drop off the ledger."</p>
<p>Tetsuro hadn't been at work when Kenma texted that he had to dash out of work earlier than his closing time, that was the only reason Tetsuro had permitted the book falling into the hands of anyone else. "Was the envelope there when you where in my office in the morning?"</p>
<p>"It was."</p>
<p>Tetsuro let the silent There you have it speak for itself. </p>
<p>Kenma's silence this time was longer, more thoughtful. Tetsuro could see the wheels turning in the dyed blond head; with every narrowing of the feline eyes, he saw gears getting connected in Kenma's head until without warning, the golden eyes sharpened.</p>
<p>"Did you actually look into it before you let him go?"</p>
<p>"Look into it how? He took it, that much is obvious."</p>
<p>"You can't be sure. It's protocol that we make investigations into things like this before taking action. You know this. You were the one who put his foot down concerning how to address these types of issues."</p>
<p>Tetsuro bristled. Kenma was right again, he had insisted that they did so in situations like this to avoid wrongful termination. No use making a person suffer only to realise too late that they were innocent. He got where Kenma was coming from but what the smaller man was missing was how glaring the kid's guilt was. Tsukishima had been the last person in the same room with that cheque, it was only logical that he had taken it. Why beat this dead horse to the ground?</p>
<p>"There was no need to investigate, it was only going to delay the inevitable." And end up a total waste of time and energy.</p>
<p>"So," Kenma drew out slowly, "he admitted he took it?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "No thief admits he's a thief."</p>
<p>"Then what makes him so obviously guilty?"</p>
<p>Okay enough of this, he had work to do. The topic was starting to grate on him. "Why are you rooting for him?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, maybe because he has been the epitome of what a good employee should be and doesn't deserve to be treated this way."</p>
<p>"That's shit and you know it," Tetsuro ground out. "Being a good employee does not stop anyone from doing what he did."</p>
<p>"What about a little benefit of the doubt?"</p>
<p>"How about not wasting my time telling me how to run my own business?"</p>
<p>Soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Kenma's flat expression did nothing to assuage the shame boring through him. He was going to apologise but his friend cut him short.</p>
<p>"I will call you out on every one of your bullshit whether you want to hear it or not." </p>
<p>He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked away. Eyes glued to the skyline above the water, he wondered what he could do to make Kenma see reason.</p>
<p>"Look at me," Kenma demanded. He obeyed. "You did wrong by Tsukishima, and you will fix it."</p>
<p>"There's nothing to fi__"</p>
<p>"There's everything to fix and if you leave your anger out of this, you'll see it."</p>
<p>As if. Sure, he was furious with the kid -hell, he was furious about the whole deal- but this was not his anger speaking. He was looking at the matter objectively, he did not breach any term in the employee contract. And it did not matter the role he allowed the element of doubt play, all fingers pointed to Tsukishima as the culprit. </p>
<p>"Tetsuro."</p>
<p>Christ. He was the victim here; the one who had been wronged, the one who had been cheated, the one who would have suffered some loss had he realised what was going on a few hours too late. Yet Kenma, his friend, the one person who should have been on his side, was painting him as the bad guy here. </p>
<p>"Tetsuro." He lifted his head, meeting Kenma's soft expression. "I know it's upsetting, but I'm asking this as a personal favour." He leaned forward, eyes fixed imploringly on Tetsuro's face, "Don't just dismiss him as a thief. He doesn't deserve that sort of treatment."</p>
<p>"And you know this because?" he snarled, his tone more biting than he had intended. "Are you carrying a torch for him?"</p>
<p>A crease formed on Kenma's forehead. "Do I need to have a thing for him before I believe he's innocent?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro scowled. "I've fired guys before and you've never tried to beat me up about it. What's so different about this Tsukishima?"</p>
<p>"The others deserved their fire. He doesn't."</p>
<p>"And what makes you so sure? Because he doesn't look the type?"</p>
<p>"He isn't the type," Kenma said firmly.</p>
<p>He shook his head sadly, "I'm not taking your word for it this time, Ken." He just wasn't.</p>
<p>"Tell me this, if I hadn't sent him in here, who would you have fired, huh?"</p>
<p>"If you hadn't sent him in here, I wouldn't be missing a cheque." And it was simple as that. With nobody to pilfer it, the cheque wouldn't've had the mind to vanish. It was a piece of paper, it didn't have legs to run or wings to fly.</p>
<p>It was Kenma's turn to shake his head sadly. "How can I make you see, Tetsu? Sometimes things aren't either black or white."</p>
<p>"The only way you can change my mind is by showing me something concrete to disprove what I know."</p>
<p>"This wouldn't have been an issue if you had installed cameras in your office like I suggested."</p>
<p>That was the truth. The cameras would have worked as a deterrent to Tsukishima or captured him red handed. Another truth was going round and round with what ifs and what nots was a waste, Tetsuro hadn't installed those cameras because he hated that creeping feeling of being watched. As a result, nothing had been captured as evidence so here they were, arguing over what has already been buried.</p>
<p>"Then at least pay him full for the month," Kenma pressed in the face of his stubborn silence. "I think he's earned the wage."</p>
<p>"No. He gets paid for the eighteen days he's worked." In his anger, it had slipped his mind to give the kid his earnings before he'd left Tetsuro's office yesterday but his plan was to have Kenma wire the money across before leaving for the day. </p>
<p>Kenma let out an exasperated sigh and jabbed a thin finger right in his face. "You're a difficult man to budge when you've made up your mind. But just this once, get your stupid head out of your ass and think about the poor kid you're hurting."</p>
<p>"Do not preach to me," Tetsuro growled. He had a long fuse, but he was dangerously close to the end of his rope. "I'm the one he stole from."</p>
<p>"Do you know that for sure or was he the easiest target you could push the blame on?"</p>
<p>"What the hell are you saying?" he snapped. </p>
<p>"You tell me. Why didn't you confront me instead of going right at him? After all if any one is to blame, I am. I wasn't supposed to give him the keys to your office or allow him to go in unsupervised."</p>
<p>"I wasn't available," Tetsuro gritted out. "You know that."</p>
<p>"Yes. But why didn't I just leave it in my office or leave with it to hand over this morning? Did you wonder why I gave them to him?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro refrained from speaking otherwise he might say something that would aggravate them both.</p>
<p>"It's because I trusted him," Kenma answered his own question. "You forget how responsible he is. You're the same person who pointed it out to me." He held up a finger. "One misunderstanding, and you throw him under the bus."</p>
<p>"For crissakes..." Tetsuro roughly scrubbed a palm over his face as he muttered.</p>
<p>"What if I took it? What if__?"</p>
<p>"Enough!" He hadn't meant to yell. He took a calming breath, then another. "I won't waste any more time discussing this."</p>
<p>When he got no response from his companion, Tetsuro looked across his desk at Kenma. The man's expression had gone flat, his eyes cold. That was a look he had not seen on his friend in ages. Kenma was pissed but then so was he and to be frank, there was nothing he could say at the moment that would diffuse how heated they currently were. </p>
<p>Kenma rose and stalked towards the door. He said without turning, "I'm going out to get a coffee."</p>
<p>Tetsuro wanted to apologise, had in fact taken a breath to speak but changed his mind, saying instead, "Please can you bring me a cup?"</p>
<p>"Go out and get your own damn coffee yourself," Kenma's mutter carried as he slammed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei blinked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had been awake long enough for the soft light of dawn to begin filtering through his curtain but he was too tired to get up. The better part of his night had been spent tossing and turning; mind unable to quit it's worrying until the thoughts made their way into his subconscious, whispering unease and rage and defeat. He woke up feeling more tired than he'd been when he'd gone to bed the night before. </p>
<p>He had tried to be optimistic, look on the bright side of things and tell himself things just might work out in the end. Except when he tried, he realised with as sinking heart that there was no silver lining in the cloud this time. Kuroo will not decide he'd made a mistake and try to resolve the misunderstanding. Kei had thought he'd miss payday but he'd received a credit alert even though it wasn't his usual full pay. At least he could be thankful for that despite the fact that he was without a job, soon to be broke, with a ruined reputation added on top for good measure. </p>
<p>Kei was not exactly extravagant by nature, and one thing his elder brother had taught him was this: it doesn't matter how much cash you've got or how much you get regularly, never empty your account and always have some money put aside in case of emergencies. He was sure Akiteru hadn't meant getting disowned as a possible emergency nonetheless Kei was glad he'd listened. He'd saved fifteen percent of his monthly allowances and when his whole life blew to shit, Kei'd already accumulated a substantial amount. </p>
<p>Knowing he couldn't survive on his savings alone, he'd gotten a job for added sustenance and then another because between rent, tuition and other academic needs, Kei had had his financial plate full. He'd feared depleting all his resources and getting stranded. Akiteru had been a big help, devising various plans with Kei to come up with the perfect means of juggling his burdens. He'd initially suggested giving Kei a stipend from his own savings but Kei adamantly refused although on a few occasions he'd insisted on giving Kei money when he'd felt it was absolutely necessary and when Kei fought him to exhaustion for it, Akiteru had said it was a loan Kei could begin to pay after he'd graduated from the university and became 'gainfully employed'. He knew his brother had only said it to get Kei to shut up. </p>
<p>Following his dramatic removal from the Tsukishima family, Kei had paid a year's rent in advance, which in hindsight was pretty stupid as he could have moved to a cheaper apartment or maybe found someone to split the rent with and have enough change to spare. Akiteru had in fact presented the idea but Kei hadn't considered that an option because not only did he hate moving, he valued his privacy hence sharing his limited living space with a stranger was was out of it. After a long day dealing with people, he needed to return to a quiet place he called his own and recharge all that spent energy. Akiteru worked in another country so moving in with him hadn't been an option.</p>
<p>He could've opted to move to a smaller apartment but then he'd have ended up spending a hell of a lot moving to a cheaper side of town considering how expensive movers were. The cheaper the apartment, the further from school he'll be and the higher the maintenance required over the place. Ultimately, remaining here was most suitable. For now, his most pressing needs had been taken care of and from what was left of his savings, he should be able to feed comfortably for roughly four months even if he splurged (which he doubted he would) or another eight or nine months if he stretched the cash (which he fully intended).</p>
<p>When he'd landed the waiting job at Steels and Chopsticks everything had fallen perfectly into place. Financially anyway. The pay was mouthwatering, and took care of his basic needs with enough left to save and take care of other indulgences. So then he'd quit the other two jobs and basked in the extra time afforded him outside his work hours. He'd explained to Kuroo that he was a student and after consulting with Kei, Kuroo had fixed his schedule in a way that did not encroach on Kei's school time. He'd even been kind enough to tell Kei to inform him of any unforseen such as projects, assignments and the like in which case he might either alter Kei's shift or give him time off. In the latter instance, he'd said, Kei would either work overtime to make up for his absence and get a full pay by months' end or work his regular hours and forfeit the pay for his absent days. It had seemed more than fair and Kei had wholeheartedly agreed. </p>
<p>Working in Steels and Chopsticks had been a breath of fresh air for him. He'd been comfortable, satisfied, even his friends and brother mentioned the calm that had settled over him. Everything had been great and Kei went as far as planning months ahead in the mistaken belief that things would remain undisturbed as they were, failing to take into consideration that fact that fortunes changed either for good or bad. The abruptness of his misfortune was crippling. </p>
<p>He would not forget so soon the crushing sadness that enveloped him as he walked out of the restaurant knowing he'd been dealt a terrible blow he didn't know how to recover from. Oh he'd cried like a child and not having the heart to converse, emailed Akiteru with the news and turned off his phone. He had since then ignored his brother's calls, resorting to emails only because he doubted he had the courage to face Akiteru's sympathy. Being the family screw-up was hard, he was ashamed that he was so pathetically pitiable. Looking at himself through Akiteru's eyes made him want to shrink out of existence. </p>
<p>He couldn't understand why nothing worked out for him. Three years had passed and his ill luck hadn't changed. Each time it seemed like he'd gotten a break something always came and ruined it. Of all possible things that could've happened, he had to be suspected of stealing. </p>
<p>Kuroo's words echoed painfully in his head: thief, he had called Kei a thief. Kei had been called a lot of hurtful things in his relatively short life, but thief was new. It had stung, the way Kuroo had said it -with just enough venom to put down an elephant or five. He had no idea why, but he'd had a compulsion to stay in that office and convince the raven that he was not a thief, it had not been him who had taken the cheque. Even if the man was not willing to let him keep his job, it would have been nice to know that Kuroo's opinion of him had not become so distorted. </p>
<p>Exhaustion washed over him, he wanted to curl under his comforter and stay there until his life bettered. </p>
<p>Absently he pushed back the curls that fell over his forehead as he rose. Kei drew his curtain and gazed out the window wistfully. He lived on the tenth floor of a twelve story building, his apartment offered a very nice view of a tiny portion of the rather bustling  city, this was what made him fall in love with the place. His apartment was his bastion; it offered solace and calm after a hectic day of trying his best to interact with customers like a normal person. The comfort of the view always left him unusually serene and appreciative of the daily hustle of the city dwellers. All he felt now was emptiness.</p>
<p>When life gives you lemons... Yeah except these lemons were too bitter to make anything but poison.</p>
<p>He squinted at the darkening clouds floating lazily across the sky. It might rain, and if it did, he wanted to be here in his safe haven wrapped in the warmth of his bedding. He wished there was someone he could talk to. Sure he had friends but at the moment, what he craved was his family. More than anything, he wanted to be with his family just to remember what it was like to be with them even if only for a short time. For a long time he'd kept the hope alive that things would change, that he would get that call or a surprise visit from his parents. As the months grew into a year and over, Kei's hope whittled. He accepted that there will be no late night epiphany where they'll realise what they'd done and accept him.</p>
<p>God he missed them so much. And fuck, he missed his brother. Communicating virtually was never the same as face to face.</p>
<p>Kei's eyes watered. He hated himself for being weak. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself, he didn't want to regret holding on to his resolve to be who he was. There was no changing what happened, there was no changing him, there was no changing their minds, there was no changing anything so why did he keep going back to it? He wiped his cheeks and nearly jumped when his phone rang. He padded over to his bed, lifted the device and cringed when he saw the caller ID. Of course there was that brief moment when he considered taking the call but that moment passed in a hurry as it recently took to doing. </p>
<p>Kei stood blinking at the screen until it rang out. Akiteru will understand.</p>
<p>His stomach growled. Breakfast. He'd unintentionally skipped dinner last night, no wonder he was a little faint. </p>
<p>The fridge was half empty, and the cupboards -he opened them and perused their contents- not encouraging. He had to go shopping and soon if he didn't want to starve. It was amazing how he'd been functioning on auto for two weeks, forgetting that losing a job did not warrant ignoring your stomach. And yes, he'd been careless with his dietary intake, he neglected to have meals, crunching fruits here and there instead or guzzling liquids on the go. </p>
<p>God what was wrong with him?</p>
<p>He considered his reflection on the microwave, he did not look good: sallow skin, sunken cheeks, little eye bags. This was not him. This person with a sickly pallor staring back at him was somebody else. Even the light in his eyes had dimmed, their lustre gone. He'd let grief sink its claws into him again, look what its done to him.</p>
<p>His friends were worried but Kei continuously dismissed that worry as their usual fussing. Now he knew they were right to worry. If it was someone else, he'd think they were spiralling into depression. Maybe he was but didn't just know it yet. </p>
<p>As he considered the ghost blinking wide eyed back at him, Kei resolved that things had to change for the better. No more self pity, no more moping. He'd licked his wounds enough, it was time to let healing touch him. </p>
<p>For breakfast, he had a healthy dose of waffles and syrup and a cup of black tea. He wrote a note to himself and held it to his fridge with a magnet reminding him to go to the grocery store tomorrow and maybe visit the farmers market if he had the time. He did the dishes, grabbed his laptop from his room and settled on the couch to do what he'd been doing for two weeks now. </p>
<p>Finding a new job was no fun. It was hectic, tedious and frustrating. Job listings online were mostly of the meagre sort, they either didn't pay so well or were too far out of his way. There was an opening for construction workers with good pay but obviously there was no way he could apply because besides having no knowledge whatsoever about construction, that right there was heavy work his body wasn't cut out for; there was one of a hair saloon needing a stylist which Kei was not. He found an ad that a company needed someone to do deliveries so he sent a reply to them but that was the extent of his success for today. Some that he might have considered wanted referrals from previous employers and he was grossly unqualified for the others. </p>
<p>He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, they ached a little from staring too long at his laptop screen. His phone beeped a message in, it was from Shoyou asking if Kei wanted to hang out tomorrow. His friends weren't giving up, making endless effort to drag Kei out with them for one weekend thing or the other. He got that they wanted things back as they used to be but the past months have been a little overwhelming for Kei and his enthusiasm for fun activities had died a natural death. Worse, he had now lost his job in addition, there was no way he could summon the strength to be carefree. He sent a gentle decline and waited, knowing Shoyou's reply would be immediate. He wasn't wrong. This time he ignored it.</p>
<p>His eyes lifted to the clock and was surprised to see it was past noon. Hitoka was due to arrive shortly, best grab a quick shower before she showed up. He closed the web page but left the laptop on and hopped to his feet, his joints creaked and popped in protest as he trudged painfully to his room. Sheesh, maybe it was time to return to yoga.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later he opened his door to a petite smiling blonde stood on the other side of the threshold, her skinny arms straining under a load of hardcover catalogues and an oversize handbag.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness your building has an elevator," she gasped as Kei hastened to relieve her of the books.</p>
<p>"Yeah good for you, you could have been crushed under the weight of these things." No lie, those things packed considerable weight and Hitoka had looked like she was about to keel over.</p>
<p>She simply giggled and held the door open for Kei. She stopped briefly in the hallway to take off her boots and hang her scarf on the wall before skipping in after him. Hitoka was... bubbly. That was the word, bubbly. Though shy, she was a friendly girl with a shit ton of optimism.</p>
<p>"I forgot to get lunch on the way so I ordered us Korean before I came up."</p>
<p>"BBQ?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, teasing. "Like it could be anything else."</p>
<p>It was no secret, Kei adored Korean BBQ, a love he shared with Hitoka. Everytime they ordered out, it was inevitably for either BBQ alone or something and BBQ. Kei grinned at the tiny girl lounging lazily on the couch, she grinned back.</p>
<p>Hitoka was his project partner for the semester. Though they'd been acquainted before, they became friends sometime last semester when she asked Kei to help out with a project her mother had been running. Mama Yachi -as they referred to her- had insisted on paying him and handsomely for his time even though Kei would have done it for free. Anyway, when this semester rolled in and they were instructed to partner up, Hitoka had literally fallen on Kei's laps and marked her territory.</p>
<p>"Mum says hi," Hitoka said. "She says you don't drop by anymore."</p>
<p>"Sorry." Kei ignored her snort and asked, "How is she?"</p>
<p>"Great. She's talking of travelling to Turkey for work and she's worried about leaving me home alone for the three weeks. I keep telling her it's nothing but does she listen? No."</p>
<p>"She's never left you alone for three weeks at a stretch, has she?"</p>
<p>"No. But it's not big deal, I'm twenty-two, I can deal."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled. "I don't blame her, if I had a tiny kid like you, I'd be worried too."</p>
<p>Laughing, she grabbed a couch pillow and flung it at him with surprisingly good aim. It hit him square in the face. "How's work?"</p>
<p>Kei hugged the pillow to his chest. "I got fired."</p>
<p>"Oh no. What happened?"</p>
<p>"Something went missing, they thought I took it."</p>
<p>"That's crazy," she protested heatedly, genuinely upset on his behalf. "You would never do that."</p>
<p>"Yeah but it is what it is."</p>
<p>"I don't believe this," she muttered. "When was this?"</p>
<p>"Maybe two weeks." Actually it was two weeks and two days but who was counting?</p>
<p>"Oh Kei, I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked it there."</p>
<p>He tried for a dismissive shrug, he was unsuccessful. "I'll get another."</p>
<p>"Any luck so far?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I'm either not qualified enough or the job is shit. I found one today though."</p>
<p>"What's it about?"</p>
<p>"Delivery." It was an effort not to wince as he said it. He had nothing against delivery jobs as a whole, what troubled him was the moving around town or wherever to run errands. It sounded tiring. </p>
<p>"The pay?"</p>
<p>"Negotiable they said." He didn't believe it, he was certain it'll be crap.</p>
<p>"It's not so bad." He shrugged. "Does that... What exactly are you supposed to deliver?"</p>
<p>Now that he thought of it, he didn't know. It hadn't been stated, only that it was deliveries. He said as much and Hitoka appeared a little apprehensive. "It's okay, really. I'll make a full enquiry when they reply my application," he hastened to placate. </p>
<p>"I know, it's just... I don't know what it is, but the whole idea makes me uncomfortable." Her eyes widened, "What if it's drugs?!"</p>
<p>He laughed. Hitoka had an active imagination among other things, an imagination that often ended up frightening."I'm sure if it's drugs, they wouldn't advertise on the internet."</p>
<p>"They would if they wanted to make people think they're a legit business. What if you find out they're really into hard drugs and you try to back out but they send goons after you to__"</p>
<p>"Whoa missy," Kei interrupted, laughing, "okay that's enough. You've seen too many gangster movies." She reddened, dignifying him with a humph! Kei tossed the pillow playfully back at her and grinned, "I'll be fine, okay?"</p>
<p>She nodded and hedged, "Kei maybe you should talk to my mum. You know she'll find something for you."</p>
<p>Not this again. After Kei agreed to help out mama Yachi, she had expressed her interest in connecting Kei with a modelling agency. He had the body, she pointed out, he could make it big in the fashion industry if he wanted. But Kei had not wanted, not then and not now. Strutting on a runway, posing for shoots was simply not him.</p>
<p>"Let's not go there," he said tiredly. </p>
<p>"Sorry Kei, I know it seems like I'm being pushy but she said some people were interested in recruiting you. You don't even have to join an agency, if you don't want. Mum has a lot of connection."</p>
<p>He knew that and he was thankful for their concern. His answer was still no. Mama Yachi worked with a fashion magazine. At the time Kei worked with her, she had been running a campaign centred on grunge and cubism. At the last minute she'd decided to throw a little curve in the campaign and needed a tall and very skinny guy but none of the models seemed to fit perfectly the picture she had in mind. So Hitoka told her about Kei and mama Yachi had expressed interest in meeting him. She'd seen him, liked him, and Kei had agreed to help out on the condition that his face remained hidden. </p>
<p>It hadn't been a problem. They'd easily used a wig with straight bangs that fell to the bridge of his nose so that only his defined cheekbones, hollow cheek, painted lips and chin showed. The shots had been amazing. Kei had been shocked at his transformation, how pleasantly different he'd looked. Mama Yachi and sundry had been impressed; they'd tried to convince Kei to try out the modelling world to which Kei had politely declined. The shoot had not made the cover of the magazine but it'd gotten it's own full spread on the centre pages. </p>
<p>"Think about it, okay? And if you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me." She pinched his cheek fondly and went to answer the door at the sound of knocking.</p>
<p>Hitoka returned with two bags out of which wafted glorious, mouth watering aroma. She set the bags on the table for Kei to unload and went to get them water. They alternated between his apartment and her house for their project work and they'd unanimously agreed that whoever goes to visit the other will take care of lunch or dinner as the case may be. They either ordered take out or offered to cook when they get to the house. With the way things were going, Kei had no doubt that he'd have to cook each time it was his turn to go over to Hitoka's.</p>
<p>"Okay, so what have we got?"</p>
<p>"Umm let's see. There's BBQ in sauce, rice__"</p>
<p>Hitoka interrupted him with a giggle. "I meant for work, silly."</p>
<p>"Oh. That."</p>
<p>"Yes. That," she said, still laughing. </p>
<p>Kei handed her the top three catalogues on the pile, chose one for himself, grabbed his laptop and waited for her to boot hers and they settled in for a merry time of eating, browsing the internet for ideas and brainstorming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind was steadily kicking up in warning as black clouds drifted over the blue of the sky. All around, tree branches whipped dangerously in protest, or maybe jubilation, at the gathering storm. The normally clean streets were now littered with twigs, leaves, papers and anything light enough to be carried along by the unrelenting wind. Tetsuro liked the rain much as the next guy, his problem was the manner with which announced itself. It was difficult enough getting anything done in the rain, but when it got this windy, it was all he could do to pack up and relocate to a different continent. He absolutely hated its howling tantrums.</p>
<p>Doing a quick mental check, he ticked off his shopping list satisfied that apart from prawns, he had everything he needed. Prawns could wait for later, he'd better hurry home before the weather worsened. People were scurrying about too, similarly intent on reaching their destination for shelter against the inevitable downpour. Chucking his purchases in the backseat, he walked around to the driver's side when the sound of clattering items caused him to lift his head. A few feet in front of him, a blond guy was on his knees, blindly picking his groceries and shoving them into the grocery bag. His movements were feverish, jerky, like he was in an adrenaline fueled rush which was understandable due to the weather.</p>
<p>Nobody stopped to help the guy, someone tripped over his legs and cursed at him while others detoured the second they reached his stooped figure. Tetsuro felt bad for the stranger. He got that everyone wanted to get away, but taking a few seconds to help won't hurt. With a short jog, he closed in on the figure and squatted to pick up the few items closer to him. He worked just as quickly and efficiently as the blond, not lingering long enough to dust off the items. Sure that there was nothing left, he handed them over and without quite lifting his head, the kneeling guy took them with a mumbled thanks and shoved them in the bag. Tetsuro noticed that the stranger's hands shook.</p>
<p>Finally the guy lifted his head and Tetsuro caught his breath when they locked eyes. His young eyes were warm and quiet, sad and fearful. He was younger than Tetsuro initially surmised. For some inexplicable reason, he wanted to hug the kid and shield him from whatever it was that put the watchfulness in them. For a second, he thought he might actually reach over and touch him when the stranger's almond shaped eyes widened in alarm, an alarm that quickly gave way to fright. The guy sprang away from him, scrambling to his feet. Tetsuro stood too as recognition dawned. Tsukishima was now deathly pale, gawking at him as if he'd seen a ghost.</p>
<p>And just like that, that semblance of protectiveness he'd felt earlier dissolved in a puff. This was unexpected. It had been weeks since their last encounter, what were the odds of running into the thief in the middle of the street?  </p>
<p>Tsukishima swallowed heavily. His eyes darted to either side of Tetsuro in quick, jerky bursts, and back again except they now locked onto his neck. "Thank you for your help."</p>
<p>Staring at the boy now, Tetsuro realised why he had been unable to recognise his former employee instantly. The few times he'd come in proximity with the blond, Tsukishima had always worn glasses. Today they were missing and being the first time having an unobstructed view of Tsukishima's eyes with all the bare emotion floating in them, he felt like he was seeing the boy for the first time. He looked younger without them, younger and vulnerable.</p>
<p>"I didn't know it was you," he said, more snappish than he'd intended. </p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked as though surprised, hurt flitted over his face. "I know," he said quietly. </p>
<p>Too polite to walk out on Kuroo, the kid stayed put, waiting to either be dismissed or walked out on. It actually seemed like he was waiting for Tetsuro to leave first. Tsukishima glanced to the side again and his entire body jerked hard, eyes widening dramatically. He clutched his purchases to his chest, a sudden urgency seeming to settle over him. His nostrils flared, fear palpable in the stiff set of his shoulders. </p>
<p>Curious, Tetsuro followed Tsukishima's gaze to a slim woman striding purposefully in their direction. Elegance and class radiated off her and even from this distance, Tetsuro could feel the coldness of her gaze. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Tsukishima to shield him from the sophisticated creature stalking over with grim determination.</p>
<p>"Thank you," the kid said again, "I..." He swallowed, looking all the world like a lost soul, "I have to go."</p>
<p>Tetsuro didn't imagine the fear he sensed coming from the blond, an obvious reaction to the woman that was almost upon them. The fact that Tsukishima was willing to run away from Tetsuro and face the woman that terrified him so said a whole lot about what the blond thought of him. Had he always scared Tsukishima or was this simply as a result of what had transpired in his office? Granted he'd been harsh with the boy but who wouldn't have been in his position?</p>
<p>Tsukishima took a few steps but didn't make it far though because the next moment the woman grinded to a halt in front of them. She was tall, not as tall as either him or the kid, but close enough in those sky high heels. She had an intimidating air, a forcefulness that said she was the type who always got what she wanted, who never took no for an answer, who had probably not been said no to enough times in her life.</p>
<p>"We need to talk." She spoke directly to Tsukishima, no preamble, no pleasantry. Her voice was deliciously smoky.</p>
<p>The kid shook his head, hunching his shoulders as though trying to hide. He obviously wanted to get away but something held him back and if Tetsuro had to guess, he would say it was respect for the woman who most likely represented some form of authority in the blond's life. </p>
<p>Her voice hardened, "Enough of this stupidity, Kei. You're being selfish and immensely childish. Aren't you tired of this... this abnormality?"</p>
<p>"I'm not abnormal," he stammered.</p>
<p>"Of course you are," she snarled, her tone made it clear how stupid she thought he was. She resembled a wild animal about to pounce its prey. "There's nothing normal about bedding other men. It's... abominable. I'm putting an end to this madness one way or another. I've had enough, we all have. I thought with time you'd return to your senses but apparently I was wrong." She took a menacing step forward, Tsukishima responded by taking a corresponding one backwards. "You're coming with me right now, there's a place I heard that cure people like you."</p>
<p>Tsukishima trembled as though hit by an earthquake. He took another step back, away from the woman, away from Tetsuro; he was shaking his head frantically, adamantly, in denial. He got the feeling that in a moment, the kid might bolt. He might not know the full story, but their short exchange had given him a summary of what was going on: Tsukishima was gay, the ice queen didn't like it and because she likes things her way, her lack of approval meant the kid was meant to deny himself and fold to please her, or stand his ground and face the consequences which includes getting 'cured'.  And she dared to call him selfish? </p>
<p>Tetsuro stepped in front of the kid, that surge of protectiveness having returned with a vengeance. "Excuse me."</p>
<p>She narrowed her frosty eyes at Tetsuro, staring at him as she would an insect. As he got a good look at her, he admitted that she was a very beautiful woman, her aristocratic features arranged so artistically she could easily make the list of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She rose her brow imperceptibly, haughtily, daring him to speak. Sure she had an intimidating air, but Tetsuro had lived with an embodiment of that word itself for eighteen years. Compared to his dad, she was a baby.</p>
<p>"He's with me and you're not taking him anywhere."</p>
<p>Giving him an icy once over, she asked, "And you are...?</p>
<p>"Like I said, he's with me." He'd placed just the right amount of emphasis on his words so that they conveyed a loaded, albeit false message. He was rewarded with a look of utter disgust.</p>
<p>If he'd thought her gaze was frosty earlier, they now resembled something from the ice ages. "I should have realised." </p>
<p>The way she said it caused Tetsuro to brittle. Being gay meant he had been on the receiving end of looks like that, of hurtful words. He'd lost friendships because of his orientation. He'd been scared of coming out and had hidden the fact until he was twenty and even twelve years later, he still had to deal with people who were uncomfortable around him. He could deal with the barbs, what he wouldn't stand was this woman's deliberate cruelty to the boy cowering behind him. She meant something to the kid and her opinion obviously carried a lot of weight seeing how much it affected Tsukishima. The fact that she chose to capitalise on that to prey on the boy made her actions unforgivable.</p>
<p>The wind howled, loud and destructive as his anger swelled. He wasn't thick or beefy but he sure wasn't skinny, and added to his height, he knew he cut an imposing figure. He straightened to his full height, and in order to stop himself from giving in to the temptation of wringing her skinny neck, bunched his hands into fists. The woman took a wary step back, on guard for the first time. </p>
<p>Ignoring her, he turned to Tsukishima. "Hey," he called gently. The boy stared at him in shock, his eyes wide with fear. Tetsuro softened. "I think we should get out of here, yeah?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded, unsure. Without thinking, Tetsuro placed a protective hand on the small of the kid's back and led him to his car. He held open the passenger door and Tsukishima had just been about to go in when the woman coldly spat,</p>
<p>"It should have been just Akiteru."</p>
<p>Tsukishima gasped, the blood draining from his already whitened face. He sucked in a breath,  blinked rapidly. Tetsuro didn't know what that meant but he could tell how badly shaken the boy was. Tsukishima was fighting tears, struggling to hide some form of unvoiced anguish away from him and he was failing miserably. His shoulders drooped heavily, Tetsuro could almost feel the weight that had settled over Tsukishima.</p>
<p>"Ignore her," he told him gently. Tsukishima's mouth wobbled dangerously but the boy stayed strong. He bobbed his head in assent and got into the car. </p>
<p>Tetsuro shut the door after him and jogged to the driver's side. Still as a stature, Tsukishima didn't seem to breathe. As he pulled off the curb, he stole a glance at the woman through his side mirror, watching as she got into a waiting Bentley. He also noticed that Tsukishima had been unable to ignore her either for he too watched through the rear-view mirror as she disappeared into the car, his eyes watery with a longing that pierced Tetsuro's heart in a way he couldn't explain.</p>
<p>What did they do to you? he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here, drink up while it's still hot." </p>
<p>Tsukishima took the extended cup of tea numbly, absently taking a sip before cradling the steamy ceramic between his palms. He'd been quiet throughout the drive, progressively folding deeper and deeper into himself until he'd finally spaced out. </p>
<p>Tetsuro found himself getting increasingly worried, he wondered if perhaps he wasn't in over his head with this kid. He literally had no idea what to do. Should he give Tsukishima some space to recover on his own or should he hover and try to bring him back to earth? How close should he be at the moment? Should he call someone? He opted for settling beside the kid on the couch, close enough to touch but far enough not to let him feel suffocated. </p>
<p>"Hey," he gently placed a hand on Tsukishima's knee so as not to startle him. "You okay?" Probably the most stupid question he could've asked.</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded and after a few beats mumbled, "Just exhausted."</p>
<p>It was just past noon, too early to be exhausted really but considering what the kid had been through within the past hour, he understood. "You can have a nap when you're done, you need to drink that first so you can get warm." The rain was coming down hard and the place was so damn cold. He'd turned on the heating as soon as they came in but it had yet to kick in fully.</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked at him, surprised. It was as though he was seeing Tetsuro for the first time. "You didn't have to do this, bring me to your house and give me tea and offer me a bed. You don't have to be so nice to me."</p>
<p>He smiled wryly. "Well that wasn't the thanks I expected."</p>
<p>Honey eyes widened in alarm. "No, that's not... I mean, I'm grateful you went out of your way to do all this, but I could have taken the bus home. You didn't have to babysit me."</p>
<p>It was all true. He didn't have to go out of his way to do what he'd done for Tsukishima, heaven knows he was still pissed at the kid for stealing from him. He simply could not in all good conscience leave the boy all alone in that condition when he wasn't certain Tsukishima would arrive home in one piece or at all. Plus, he had a soft spot for lost puppies.</p>
<p>"I did anyway," he said in gentle finality.</p>
<p>The kid stared at him for a few moments and then down into his mug. "I'm sorry if I seemed ungrateful." He glanced at Tetsuro from underneath his lashes, "Thank you for taking care of me."</p>
<p>Inexplicably, his chest swelled. "It's not a problem," he said thickly.</p>
<p>For a time, neither of them looked away. Tetsuro felt like he was getting sucked into those shy eyes, like there was something he needed to see in them but didn't know where to look. He stared searchingly in the hope that he would get a glimpse of what it was he needed to see, of what was going on in the kid's head. Tsukishima broke the contact first. He took successive sips, not bothering to raise his eyes again. Maybe Tetsuro had made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"So who was that woman?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima stiffened. He cradled the mug tighter and said softly, "No one. Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Didn't seem like she was no one."</p>
<p>The kid worried his lower lip. "I meant she's no one important."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Tetsuro inquired dispassionately.</p>
<p>"Yes," he replied, relieved.</p>
<p>"Cut the crap." Tsukishima stiffened. He opened his mouth, no less to dole out another denial but Tetsuro spoke over him. "If you don't want to tell me, come out and say it's none of my business, but talking to me like I'm some idiot..."</p>
<p>Tsukishima flushed, he risked a quick glance at Tetsuro, looking ashamed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." After a stretch of silence in which Tetsuro thought the kid had clammed up for good, Tsukishima took a deep breath and said, "She's my mother."</p>
<p>That information hit Tetsuro square in the chest. What the hell was up with this kid? Giving off an innocent vibe and being so fucking devious. "Didn't you tell me you don't have any family when I interviewed you?" he asked, suspicion clear in his voice. No wonder Tsukishima had been reluctant to say who the woman was. He'd lied to get the job, who knows what else he'd lied about.</p>
<p>"That's the truth," he said to Tetsuro's collarbone.</p>
<p>"How the fuck do you have a parent if you've got no family?" This was becoming annoying. "I hate lies, Tsukishima, and I see you've got no qualms dishing it out in spades."</p>
<p>The boy actually had the effrontery to look hurt. "I'm not lying."</p>
<p>Tetsuro rose to his feet, angered. He needed to put some space between them otherwise he might throttle the boy. Back to Tsukishima, he began to walk away when a hand held his upper arm hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Please let me explain. I didn't lie to get the job, I'd never do that."</p>
<p>Tetsuro shook the hand off. He didn't want to hear anything else that Tsukishima might say, couldn't trust anything that came out of that mouth. "Listen kid, I don't know what's going on with you or how that mind of yours work. And right now I'm too fagged out to care. If you're done with your drink, I'll show you to the room."</p>
<p>An terse stillness descended over the blond. Tetsuro felt him move restively behind him. "But__"</p>
<p>"I've got groceries to put away and a load of other chores to get done. I don't have time for this."</p>
<p>"Okay." The voice was subdued and even though Tetsuro felt bad for his abrasiveness, he refused to soften. "I'm done."</p>
<p>He led Tsukishima to the bedroom used least by visitors. It was far from the master bedroom, the distance emphasised by the sun room stationed between them. So while there were two bedrooms on the right wing where his room was, there were two others on the left. Each room was large and the walls in the house very thick but Tetsuro had specifically wanted only two rooms on each side for maximum privacy. He hated clusters and the thought of four rooms in one wing, no matter how spacious, gave him the illusion of being suffocated.</p>
<p>"This is it," he said as he stepped through the door, aware of Tsukishima following.</p>
<p>Tsukishima took the place in with interest. Tetsuro ensured that all the rooms were comfortable and clean in case he had an unannounced drop by. His house keeper was quite the perfectionist. Halima came in two times a week, scrubbing and wiping the house from top to bottom until it gleamed. She'd do whatever laundry Tetsuro left undone even though he'd repeatedly told her there was no need to do that, take stock of everything in the house -except food and drinks- and replaced them if any ran out. Her efficiency meant the house was always in pristine condition, the rooms aired and ready to be occupied, body products available for use both for shower/bath and afterwards. </p>
<p>"It's lovely," there was a whisper of admiration in Tsukishima's voice. </p>
<p>It really was lovely. He'd hadn't gone overboard with dressing the place up but it was more than just a room to sleep in, it was a room heavy on comfort. A queen size mattress sat plump in the center of the dark coloured velvet bed, a stack of fluffy pillows covered the head of the bed with a thick comforter at it's foot. He'd worked with white and azure tones in this particular room, the designer blending it in such a way that the colours balanced each other out and none overwhelmed the other to make the room more masculine or feminine. It simply was. </p>
<p>"Thank you. Get comfortable, robes are in the closet if you want to change into something comfortable. I'll be downstairs."</p>
<p>When he turned to leave, Tsukishima was kind of in his way. The blond muttered an excuse me but made no attempt to move out of the way. Tetsuro stared at him inquisitively, impatience clawing at him with the need to get to work and finish in time to relax also. The boy took a breath as if he wanted to say something, got a good look at Tetsuro's face and lowered his eyes. He shifted out of the way and Tetsuro made himself walk out without letting himself dwell too much on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                    •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day passed in a blur. Tetsuro got his laundry done, replied to a ton of email, took care of business related calls, had a share holders Skype meeting at one, read through the portfolio of an international software company for the thousandth time and finalised his decision to invest. It was almost three thirty when he finally took a breather so he proceeded to make an easy meal of fried rice and chicken for lunch because he was exhausted. The parboiled rice was already in the fridge so in less than fifteen minutes, he was done. </p>
<p>A quick peek upstairs told him that Tsukishima was fast asleep, his pale shoulders poked out of the comforter and his discarded clothes on the room couch pointed to the fact that he either slept naked or only in underwear. He debated waking the kid for lunch but the sereneness that settled over the boy's bony frame stopped Tetsuro. Tsukishima had looked like he needed rest and it would be heartless of Tetsuro to rob him of it. The kid might wake starving but at least he'd have gotten enough shut eye. </p>
<p>Using the notepad and pen on top the side drawer, he wrote a note telling Tsukishima that lunch was available and to have whatever he fancied in addition if he wanted. He left the note under the boy's phone. After eating, Tetsuro retired to his room. </p>
<p>It was late when he got up, late enough for the outside lights to automatically come on. With a satisfying stretch, he staggered out of bed for a blistering shower. The rain still came down as hard as it had been since they'd been in the house. There was no sign of it stopping anytime soon if the swirling dark clouds were any indication. At least there were no thunder or lightning storms accompanying the lengthy downpour this time.</p>
<p>The kitchen was empty of life. He chugged some water and deposited the bottle in the recycling bin then went in search of his guest. He found Tsukishima curled on the mighty bean bag by the glass wall, head nestled on a couch pillow, staring out into the rain. </p>
<p>"Well aren't you cosy," he said with a small smile as he approached the oblivious boy.</p>
<p>Despite how quietly he'd spoke so as not to spook him, Tsukishima still jumped then scrambled to sit up when his eyes locked with Tetsuro's on the glass. "Good evening," he greeted after he'd turned around.</p>
<p>"Hey. You look better, rested."</p>
<p>"I feel better," he resounded with a smile of his own. Tetsuro sat cross legged opposite him on the bare floor. </p>
<p>The coolness of the marble permeated the thick material of his bottoms, it was weirdly comforting. "Have you eaten something?"</p>
<p>"Yes I found your note, thank you. The food was great."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. So" -he leaned back on his arms and glanced out the drawn curtains- "seems like you'll have to spend the night."</p>
<p>Tsukishima peered up the gloomy skies and muttered, "I... don't want to put you out."</p>
<p>"I can't let you go home in that. Besides it's no intrusion, there's plenty of room in the house for both of us." They could navigate around the house freely without bumping into each other if they didn't want to. Besides it wasn't the first time he'd had an impromptu sleep over guest.</p>
<p>The boy hunched his shoulders the way he had earlier when his mum had accosted him. "Thank you, that's really kind of you."</p>
<p>Tetsuro wondered if Tsukishima spoke the way he did because he didn't quite know what to make of Tetsuro and was uncomfortable around him or if he was usually like this: formal, cautious. The boy's voice was nice though, the quiet kind -mellow, serene- just like a lake. He was like a younger, taller, naturally blond version of Kenma. And Keiji too, come to think of it. Perhaps that was why Kenma liked him, maybe he saw something of himself in the kid. </p>
<p>"No sweat. The weather's rough."</p>
<p>"Hmm," the blond agreed quietly. "I wonder what it's mad at."</p>
<p>Tetsuro chuckled, "Fair observation. Dinner?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima hesitated. "I'm not hungry."</p>
<p>"Me neither. Well, not really anyway but I could eat a snack."</p>
<p>The younger man rose alongside him. "Can I join you? I don't know much about cooking but I think I make a good assistant."  </p>
<p>"You think?" he teased.</p>
<p>"So I've been told. But it was by people who barely know their way around a kitchen so I guess that doesn't count?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro grinned at him, Tsukishima blushed. "Depends. Let's see what you've got."</p>
<p>There came a moment of indecision and then a moment of deciding on frapuccino then deciding against it to go for hot chocolate instead. Tetsuro had just enough ingredients to make a plain doughnut which he went ahead to mix, while Tsukishima insisted on making their drink with the argument that he could make hot chocolate without burning down the kitchen. The kid worked with absolute concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Tetsuro couldn't resist the urge to rib him.</p>
<p>"Wow look at you measure that powder, like a pro."</p>
<p>"This is nothing, you should see me stir."</p>
<p>The kid successfully made the drink in one go and served two big cups, he placed them on the island before perching his skinny ass on a stool. Moments later Tetsuro joined him, the four doughnuts divided equally between them. Even though Tsukishima had earlier said he wasn't hungry, he finished his treat though it took him a long time to do so.</p>
<p>They talked about mundane stuff. Tetsuro noticed that if he didn't bring up a new topic after the old one fizzled out, they'd stay quiet because Tsukishima wasn't really one to talk but he was quite good at making little comments that had the tendency to prolong conversations enjoyably. </p>
<p>The night ended up not being as weird as he'd expected it to be. Sure there was the dark stuff about Tsukishima's behaviour hanging over them but he tried not to let it consume the atmosphere. This was easy for them to do because naturally he wasn't the type to hold a grudge, no matter how upset he was about something, it was easy to let it lie as long as nothing triggered it. </p>
<p>When Tsukishima yawned a second time, Tetsuro felt it was time to call it a night. He might not be able to go to sleep early but he ought to let the boy retire; by all indication, he had woken up almost as soon as Tetsuro retired for a much needed siesta. </p>
<p>"Let me get you something to sleep in, I'll meet you in your room."</p>
<p>Tetsuro rifled through his closet for something small and warm enough for Tsukishima to wear to bed. As the day aged, the cold had gradually stolen over the house and now it was freezing. And because Tetsuro's house wasn't in a populated part of the city and was close to mountains, it usually got unforgivably icy at night despite the heating. He found a pair of sweatshirt and pants that he'd used only once and discarded because it wasn't as loose on him as he'd initially thought when he'd bought them. They'll still be big on Tsukishima but at least it wouldn't be as bad as if he wears Tetsuro's regular sweats.</p>
<p>Tsukishima sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for him. Their earlier bonhomie appeared to have evaporated from the younger man. He'd reverted to his cautious form. He stared at Tetsuro meekly with... fear? He didn't seem relaxed anymore. </p>
<p>"These should be manageable. They're the smallest I have."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Tsukishima rose and took the extended items. He backed away but continued to stare up at Tetsuro indecisively. </p>
<p>"Goodnight," Tetsuro said after a rather uncomfortable stretch of silence. He was about to shut the door when his guest's quiet voice wafted to him.</p>
<p>"My family, we don't talk anymore." Tetsuro stilled and Tsukishima cleared his throat but said no more.</p>
<p>Tetsuro did a slow pan as the non sequitur sank in. He blinked at the pale face, "What do you mean?" he asked, though the tightness in his stomach told him he knew just what the boy meant.</p>
<p>Tsukishima swallowed. His tongue flicked anxiously over him upper lip. "They kicked me out," his beaten down voice seemed to boom in the quiet house. "They disowned me when I came out to them, cut me off completely. I really don't have anyone here. That's why I told you I don't have family in Japan." </p>
<p>He gawked at the boy. It was easy to be misled where Tsukishima was concerned. Tetsuro was tall, and at six foot three he easily dwarfed most people. Tsukishima was a head shorter though much lankier. The boy had a certain independence about him that one might mistake for confidence; he was reserved and was hardly what you'd describe as chatty. All of that, coupled with his poise made him seem... untouchable. As if misfortune, bad luck, might hit him and bounce back shamefully.</p>
<p>"How long have you been alone?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima hugged the clothes to his chest as if drawing strength from them. "Three years."</p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p>"Twenty two."</p>
<p>Twenty two. That meant Tsukishima had been nineteen when he'd been kicked out and left to fend for himself. They'd cut him off completely, Tsukishima said, which meant their financial and emotional support gone. They'd left their own kid to navigate the world by himself at such a young age. It didn't matter how repulsive you thought a child was, you don't force him into such a harsh reality with no form of support. You don't force a child to grow up so fast.</p>
<p>But nineteen? It was one thing to move your child out at that age and still have them over for meals and birthdays and anniversaries and holidays. But kicking them out and wanting to have absolutely nothing to do with them any longer was on a whole different level of callous. Abandoning a child was not something he thought he could ever understand.</p>
<p>Tsukishima continued to stare at him beseechingly, begging to be believed, expecting to be turned away. The boy had obviously had his fair share of heartbreaks, perhaps enough to make him lose faith in his fellow mortals. Tetsuro had faced disappointments now and again and at thirty-two, even with his cynicism, he couldn't avoid that crushing feeling that accompanied every let down. He could only imagine what this kid was passing through.</p>
<p>"You've been by yourself since then." It wasn't a question but Tsukishima nodded anyway.</p>
<p>"Yes. I have a brother but he's in Europe. Germany."</p>
<p>"Are you close with him?"</p>
<p>"Yes." The corner of his mouth lifted imperceptibly in a shaky sort-of smile. "He's been supportive." The smile dropped and worry drew his brows together. "I wasn't hiding him when you interviewed me, he isn't in the country and when you asked if I had family in Japan that you could talk to, it didn't seem worth mentioning."</p>
<p>Tsukishima ought to have mentioned his brother especially as there was no available family to vouch for him here. Failing to do so might seem suspicious to other employers, as if the kid had something to hide and used the loophole as a shield. The smart thing to do was to allow the employer decide that information was unnecessary which it ordinarily would have been under normal circumstances. </p>
<p>Reprimanding him now wouldn't be worth the hassle. </p>
<p>Tsukishima seemed to sense the unspoken reprimand though, he hung his head, shuffling his feet uneasily. "I'm sorry, I should have said."</p>
<p>Yes but Tetsuro couldn't very well say so. He understood now what Tsukishima hadn't had the chance to explain to him earlier or rather what Tetsuro had not given him a chance to say. "Get some sleep, okay?" he instructed with deliberate softness. Tsukishima looked ready to break at the first sign of hardness.</p>
<p>Skinny shoulders sagged in relief. "I will, thank you. This time he managed to close the door halfway before Tsukishima repeated, "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                            •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei woke slowly, reluctantly. The cushy bed seemed to clutch at him tighter the harder he struggled to wakefulness and holy shit he wanted to stay a little longer in the middle of its comforting embrace. He buried his face in a soft pillow and took a deep breath; it smelled different from his. He jerked his head up and sniffed, even the air was different. Something was wrong, it didn't smell like home. </p>
<p>He sat up in a daze, squinting around the big bedroom. His memory was always slightly hazy in the morning and ordinarily he would have laid in bed for another few minutes to reorient but he wasn't quite able to relax in a strange environment. This room was bigger than his, the bed wider; he did not feel centered due to the wrongly positioned windows. His bedroom had two windows on either side of him. In the morning, the warm sunlight filtered in to fall across his legs not his face as it did now. </p>
<p>Running a hand over his face in a bid to put some clarity into the ridiculousness of his uncertainly, he was surprised at the rough feel of the not at all soft material touching his skin instead of his palm. Kei gawked at the sleeve of a strange sweatshirt for an embarrassing length of time and slowly last night streamed back. He recalled the heavy downpour that stopped him from taking off. He'd been willing to risk leaving under the rain because the last thing he wanted was to overstay his welcome with a man who didn't even like him but Kuroo had in not so many words forbidden him from stepping outside, leaving Kei with no choice but to spend the night. </p>
<p>He remembered opening up to Kuroo about his family abandoning him and he remembered he'd almost broken down talking about it. He remembered telling Kuroo about Akiteru, the man's displeasure at learning that Kei hadn't been totally forthright with him. </p>
<p>Kei blinked. He was in Kuroo's house, in one of Kuroo's bedrooms, wearing Kuroo's clothes. Kuroo hated him and Kei was in his house. </p>
<p>Fully alert, he jumped off the bed and tripped on the too long sweatpants, stumbled, struggled to right himself and ended up bumping his knee on the side drawer, gritting his teeth as pain shot through him. His eyes flew around the room frantically, they landed on his sneakers sitting at the foot of the wardrobe. He hadn't seen his clothes but he could guess where they were. Kei hobbled to the wardrobe and opened it, relieved to find his clothes hanging. Seemed like Kuroo had laundered them if their soapy scent was anything to go by. He paused, touched by the man's thoughtfulness. If he had to be honest, Kuroo confused him a lot, blowing hot and cold, acting harsh with him and the next second being absolutely kind. An interesting character that would make a great company.</p>
<p>Quickly he changed out of Kuroo's too big clothes and dropped them neatly folded on the now laid bed. He bit his lip guiltily, wishing more than anything he could repay Kuroo's kindness by at least washing the clothes but knowing he couldn't afford to look into the man's eyes and see his annoyance at Kei for inconveniencing him or worse, regretting giving Kei assistance. It was lucky Kuroo didn't have a significant other staying with him, it would have been really awkward. Kei wondered if Kuroo would have even let him stay the night in that case. </p>
<p>There was a notepad sitting on the side drawer, a pen stuck in it's spiral spine. Kei tore out a piece, scribbled a short note in thanks and cringed at how formal it sounded when he reread it but there was no time think up something else. It was fairly early and Kuroo might be up but if not, then he would be soon.</p>
<p>In the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and gargled some of the mouthwash helpfully placed in the cabinet alongside a host of other stuff. Kuroo was anything if not thorough, seemed like he was prepared for impromptu sleepovers. There were clean bathrobes and towels, extra bed sheets, blankets and quilts in the linen closet. </p>
<p>Kuroo had a lovely house and from what Kei remembered of it from last night, it was a big house. Like Kei, the man seemed to favour minimalism which gave the place a homely feel. It was welcoming and at the same time almost impersonal. As he observed the house last night, he had gotten the impression that there was a certain warmth absent from the place and looking closely he understood that it was because it lacked a lover's touch. </p>
<p>But whatever, Kuroo thought it functional enough and that was that; not like he needed Kei's opinion or anything.</p>
<p>Opening the door carefully, Kei peeked out to be sure that the hall was empty before tiptoeing on bare feet, shoes in hand. His phone and wallet were in his coat pocket, he was set, all he had to do was make sure he moved through the house soundlessly and left unnoticed. He hurried down the stairs, and came up short. He didn't know what direction to take. Right in front of him was an open archway, to his right was a door and to his left a wide corridor. Kei didn't know where they led. Taking a deep breath, he took a gamble and moved, stepping through the archway he found himself in Kuroo's humongous kitchen. The sheer size of the pristine kitchen was intimidating, but combined with how well equipped it was made him feel as though he'd stepped into some professional chef's workstation. In all his life, Kei had never seen a person's kitchen this... It was like something out of Architectural Digest.</p>
<p>He hurried out and took a left. Careful not to brush against any of the decorative items lining either side of the wall. He lumbered on and tried the first door he encountered but it was locked. On again, he took a left, praying with all his heart he didn't get missing or run into Kuroo. There were two doors but the first was a bathroom. When he neared the second, he heard laborious grunts and sounds like clanging metal. Alarmed, he almost walked right in, worried Kuroo was actually hurt when he heard a another voice.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's a full set. Rest one minute and then begin again."</p>
<p>He paused. Apparently Kuroo was working out. Thank goodness he hadn't tried rushing to the man's rescue, he would have made an utter fool of himself. As quietly as he could, he began his retreat when he heard the stranger speak again.</p>
<p>"So, your visitor last night, a bootie call?"</p>
<p>Kuroo scoffed derisively. "Yeah right."</p>
<p>"Did he spend the night?"</p>
<p>"Yeah he did"</p>
<p>"But not a bootie call?"</p>
<p>"No fucking way."</p>
<p>The man hummed. "Not your type?"</p>
<p>"Nothing like my type." </p>
<p>The other man laughed. "Yet you let him spend the night."</p>
<p>"In a room far far away from me. Trust me, I can do better than that if I needed an unwind. I've got better standards."</p>
<p>Kei's heart clenched unnecessarily at the jab. It wasn't enough that of late he felt unbalanced, Kuroo had to belittle him in that way that caused his already suffering self-esteem to bruise some more. Of course Kuroo was way out of his league; he wasn't Kuroo's type, he didn't think that Kuroo even found him attractive or anything. But did he have to say it in such a nasty tone as if Kei was vermin of the lowest order? Kuroo was a very handsome and extremely attractive man, and though Kei admired his hotness he hadn't ever imagined anything might happen between them. Hearing the man's opinion of him caused an irrational hurt to stir within him.</p>
<p>"So why'd you let him stay?" The stranger didn't sound accusing at all, just genuinely puzzled. "You never let strangers stay the night in your home."</p>
<p>After a short stretch of silence, Kuroo replied. "He's not a complete stranger. Honestly, I kinda felt sorry for him. He seemed so... pitiful."</p>
<p>Kei felt like he'd been slapped. Pitiful. He didn't know why those words should make him hurt all over but they did. A painful lump rose in his throat. He'd thought Kuroo had shown him kindness out of the goodness of his heart, to think it was all because he'd found Kei pitiful. He almost laughed out loud at his naiveté. Kuroo wasn't as nice as Kei had convinced himself, the man was simply an arrogant arsehole with a shallow heart. Knowing that he was considered nothing but a pathetic charity case caused Kei to wither. </p>
<p>His nails dug painfully into his palm where they were clenched in a fist. He hoped he'd never run into the fucker again. </p>
<p>Quietly Kei retraced his steps back to the corridor and took a right this time. He moved blindly, carefully, and after three wrong turns, found himself in the living room. Another few seconds and he was out in the open air. He squatted, wore and tied his sneakers, looked left and right and following the strong urge to put a lot of distance between himself, the huge ass house and Kuroo, he began jogging away. </p>
<p>Up until he got to the main road, Kei did not look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                          •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was after he had returned home after three hours on campus and an additional two helping Shoyou with his work, then a late lunch -or an early dinner depending on how one saw it- that it came to Kei's notice that his groceries from yesterday were missing. In light of his exhausted state, he could barely focus long enough to try and pinpoint where he'd stashed them. He recalled going straight into the bathroom for a shower after making it him from Kuroo's, and though the rest of his movements had been nothing but a blur, he knew he'd only gone into his kitchen for a bottle of water before hurrying off to school. There had been no time to unpack the items. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, he carefully searched his kitchen in case he was mistaken. He wasn't. There were no nutella or rice packs in his fridge, he was still down to half a pack of cornflakes and he couldn't find a single item he'd purchased. </p>
<p>Kei blinked stupidly at the semi-empty cupboard, wondering if he'd somehow been robbed. Was it possible that he'd left them outside his door in his haste to get to school and someone had taken them? That was impossible though. Kei's neighbours weren't the type to steal from him, they were fond of trying to feed him. He opened his fridge once again, blinking at its contents. It was deceitfully full, and if it weren't for the missing essentials, Kei might have relaxed a little. A small frown pulled at his forehead as he heard a knock. With a sigh, Kei closed the fridge and crept to this front door.</p>
<p>The first thing Kei noticed when he answered the door was how hard his heart slammed against his chest. If he had to be honest, his first instinct was to slam the door and crawl under his bed until the coast cleared. He felt his eyes widen as he stared at his visitor in puzzlement. </p>
<p>"You forgot to take your groceries along when you ran away this morning," Kuroo informed him in a very flat tone. Except for the hardness in his eyes, the man's entire demeanour was unreadable.</p>
<p>Kei's eyes automatically dropped to Kuroo's hands laden with three familiar grocery bags. He gulped, both in relief and consternation. He couldn't believe how stupid and careless he'd been, running off without first picking up his stuff. Now that he thought about it, he could recall Kuroo taking the bags out of his car but he didn't know where the man had kept them. Kei opened his mouth to say thank you but instead croaked, "How do you know where I live?"</p>
<p>One of Kuroo's thick brow rose, "Employee records." Kei's confusion must have shown because he said shortly, "We retain our employee records for a year in case a new employer needs a referral."</p>
<p>Oh. "I... Thank you." He reached over to take them but the man's hold tightened. </p>
<p>"Not gonna invite me in?"</p>
<p>"I... Well I didn't know if..." He dared to peer up at Kuroo but dropped his eyes immediately. The amber eyes staring back at him blazed. </p>
<p>Kei was afraid that that was not a friendly request and if he let Kuroo in, he'll end up regretting it. But what could he do? Lie that he was busy or not feeling very well? He detested lies, avoided telling them. He couldn't well send Kuroo away after the man had been gracious enough to bring Kei's shopping all the way over when he wasn't obliged to. He stepped back and pushed the door further in invitation.</p>
<p>Soundlessly, Kuroo stepped in. </p>
<p>Kei had always considered himself tall, his height made painfully obvious by his narrow and rawboned frame. Walking behind Kuroo though, he felt tiny and inconsequential. The man was taller than Kei and broader. His lean muscled physique coupled with his height made him appear bigger in Kei's portable apartment. He seemed to fill up the entire space, sucking up the light, the oxygen, the energy, while Kei shrunk in comparison. To put it bluntly, Kuroo was intimidating.</p>
<p>Kei took an unconscious step back when the raven turned so that they faced each other. As they stood face to face -or rather Kei's eyes to Kuroo's throat- a thick silence descended on the parlour. There was a slight shift in the air, a crackling energy that fascinated Kei while simultaneously draining his strength. In all the time he'd known Kuroo, Kei finally got a feel of the raw power rippling through the man; he was gripped by a strong urge to fall at Kuroo's feet and beg Kuroo's forgiveness for whatever wrong he'd committed, real or imagined. Not for the first time, Kei realised how lucky he had been to have simply gotten sacked as punishment for his suspected wrong. Kuroo might have done much worse to him if he'd wanted.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he tried again, "for putting me up for the night and bringing these over."</p>
<p>"You have a disturbing way of showing gratitude, Tsukishima," Kuroo said quietly after an uncomfortable stretch of quiet.</p>
<p>Kei shut his eyes. He'd known it would come back to bite him but he hadn't expected it to so early. And it probably wouldn't have if not for the blasted groceries. He almost cursed out loud. He opened his eyes and muttered an apology. "Sorry about... you know, leaving abruptly. I didn't mean to."</p>
<p>Kuroo's silence made it abundantly clear he didn't believe Kei. Even to Kei's ears the words sounded empty. He shifted, uncomfortably aware of the stark intensity of Kuroo's gaze. It made him feel naked. </p>
<p>"It was just that I thought you'd be upset when you realised I was in your house. I didn't want to overstay." It sounded so lame out loud.</p>
<p>"If I didn't want you in my home, I wouldn't have taken you there in the first instance."</p>
<p>Admittedly Kei hadn't stopped to consider that. </p>
<p>"When I went to check on you and found all evidence of you gone except for that stupid note you left behind, I started to think the worst."</p>
<p>Kei blinked, "What?"</p>
<p>"I thought you'd lost it and run off someplace, maybe harmed yourself. I thought you'd spiralled into some kind of depression and wandered away. I fucking searched the house top to bottom and got my friend to search the grounds with me." His eyes darkened, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"</p>
<p>He swallowed, remorse gnawing painfully at his guts. "I'm sorr__"</p>
<p>"I was the person you were with virtually all day yesterday," Kuroo growled, "you spent the night in my house. Didn't it occur to you that I was responsible for you? Did you stop to think that if something had happened to you no one would believe I wasn't aware?"</p>
<p>Kei's heart sank, he hadn't thought of all that. At the time it had made so much sense to leave, hearing what Kuroo had said to his friend about Kei further reiterated the instinctual urge to flee. For the life of him he hadn't stopped to consider how Kuroo might have felt about his vanishing act. </p>
<p>Belatedly he noticed that his companion still had a tight hold on the grocery bags, veins bulging with the strain of keeping his anger in check. Fate had made it so that he'd come in close contact with his ex-boss too many times than either of them might have cared to, and each time Kei was fated to annoy the man so. </p>
<p>"I didn't think of all that," he said weakly, feeling particularly foolish, "I didn't think..."</p>
<p>"And that's the problem, isn't it?" Kuroo exploded.<br/>
He was dimly aware of Kuroo setting the bags on the coffee table. Hands free, the man glared. "You don't stop to think, you just act."</p>
<p>Kei froze, heart in throat. What?</p>
<p>"First you lied to me to get a job__"</p>
<p>"__I already explained__"</p>
<p>"Then you go ahead and steal from me."</p>
<p>"I didn't!"</p>
<p>"The hell you didn't!"</p>
<p>Kei was well and truly hurt at the accusations and he knew it showed. His ex always used to tell him he had a tendency to be too sensitive, his face hardly hid his feelings when his emotions ran high. It had irritated his ex very much. His voice wobbled in a failed attempt to appear strong, "I didn't take that cheque."</p>
<p>"Then who the fuck did?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!" How would he know? He'd been on his way out when Kozume stopped him, handed him a key ring and a ledger and told him to drop the book on Kuroo's desk, indicating the man's office key. Kei's feet had been killing him all day, he had been eager to return home, have a hot soak and finally go to bed; he remembered dashing into the building, doing exactly as instructed, double checking that Kuroo's door was indeed locked before leaving. </p>
<p>Kuroo laughed, it was not a pleasant laugh. It was low and mocking, disbelieving, condescending. Kei died a little death as the sound reached him, a harsh reminder that for all his tender care yesterday, Kei actually meant nothing to this man. His eyes filled at the unjustness of it all, they filled in response to his indignation, his unproved innocence, his utter helplessness. </p>
<p>"You don't want to consider it possible that it wasn't me." To his shame, his voice shook. "You needed a scapegoat and you picked me."</p>
<p>"No I found you out because you're obviously not the sharpest knife in the drawer."</p>
<p>"I didn't do it," his voice dropped to a whisper, "it wasn't me." It didn't escape him how pathetic he sounded. He wished he could say more -do more- to prove his innocence but what was he to say when all the odds were stacked up against him? At this point he simply sounded like a broken record grating annoyingly in Kuroo's ears.</p>
<p>"Trying to pull off that innocent crap isn't going to work again," Kuroo barked. "I'm not going to feel sorry you."</p>
<p>Kei bit back the surge of bitterness clawing up his throat. He hated the sticky residue their nasty taste left behind. "I didn't want your pity." A blatant lie. He hadn't just wanted Kuroo's pity when he'd gone to interview, he'd needed it to the point of grovelling. </p>
<p>Kuroo's smile was predatory, "Of course you didn't."</p>
<p>Kei's heart twisted. He remembered that day he'd sat in the man's office, a hairsbreadth away from a complete breakdown, praying like he'd never prayed before that Kuroo would be merciful enough to give him the job despite not having any reference at all which the man seemed awfully bothered about. He recalled the manner with which Kuroo had regarded him: detached, indifferent; he remembered that indiscernible flash that had made momentary appearance in the amber eyes and quickly faded before Kei could read it. He had been sure he wouldn't get the job, had been sure he'd be turned away, instead he'd landed the position and he'd stupidly thought Kuroo had seen something in him that made him trust Kei. </p>
<p>"That's not fair."</p>
<p>Kuroo's laugh mocked him. "Fair? You're actually talking to me about fairness?"</p>
<p>Kei felt his face redden which of course made no sense as he had no reason to feel guilty. "I didn't__"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up," Kuroo growled. His eyes actually flashed. Kei could see the valiant effort the raven's mounting anger made to break through its barrier, seeking to incinerate Kei. "I've told you, I detest lies."</p>
<p>"I'm not lying." Ordinarily he wouldn't bother trying to get himself exonerated when he knew he wasn't at fault and strictly speaking, he didn't even owe it to Kuroo to explain himself when the man had already fired him but there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't let him leave things as they were -too tense, too bitter. There was a strong impulse beating at him to right what had been made wrong, to clear the fog distorting reality. "I've never lied to you."</p>
<p>"You really expect me to believe that?" Kuroo sounded genuinely bewildered.</p>
<p>No he didn't expect it, he simply wished it. Wishes weren't horses unfortunately. "I know you don't trust me..." Kuroo's scoff didn't hide his contempt. Kei took in a painful breath, "But please listen__"</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head stubbornly, "I don't want to hear it."</p>
<p>"Then why are you here?!" Kei snapped. There was no logical explanation as to what Kuroo was doing in Kei's parlour, arguing with Kei, obviously not wanting to be there but staying nonetheless. There was no logical explanation as to why Kei on his part was mad at Kuroo and wanted him gone but not wanting him to leave knowing his wrong opinion of Kei hadn't changed. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. </p>
<p>"You know, I've been asking myself the same thing: why the fuck have I done anything for you? What the hell am I doing here with you? I keep coming up with the same answer: I have no clue."</p>
<p>Kei thought he did. For some reason, Kuroo needed an admission of guilt from Kei in order to lay the matter to rest once and for all. Kuroo liked conclusiveness, he hated loose ends, he hated to be unsure, he hated to be made a fool of. It didn't matter that he knew a fact, Kuroo would hardly be satisfied if there was not conclusive evidence to back up said facts. He strongly believed Kei's guilt and was certain he'd been right to fire Kei, but because he valued honesty, he couldn't fully move on from his ill feelings without Kei's admission. What he didn't understand was that anything other than what Kei kept telling him amounted to a lie.</p>
<p>"Why would I want to keep lying to you if I'm really guilty? What else do I have to lose?"</p>
<p>"Beats me," he shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know how your mind works."</p>
<p>And that was not a compliment. Kei was saddened, he was fighting a losing battle. Without trying, Kuroo could be cruel unlike Kei who hardly had it in him to fight for any great length of time. He was a twat, a wuss, he'd been told that too many times not to be aware of it at this stage in his life. It wasn't that he was stupid, he simply found fights exhausting and unnecessary. There were a thousand ways to counter a singular confrontation that had a tendency to escalate into violence, a less threatening approach to quench those simpering embers before they ignited into raging flames.</p>
<p>It didn't mean that words had no effect whatsoever on him. As a matter of fact, they did worse to him than they might to other people. Speak harshly to him and Kei would freeze, his brain gradually shutting down until all he registered was the unpleasant roaring of sadness within. Just like now. Embarrassingly, his chin wobbled, tears filled his eyes. "Why do you hate me so much when I never did anything to you?"</p>
<p>Kuroo simply looked at him with distaste. </p>
<p>The raven undoubtedly believed his assertions, nothing Kei said could possibly help his case, it would only enrage the bigger man further. Kuroo's eyes narrowed, he took a menacing step forward causing Kei to jump in fright. Wiping his cheeks, he took a hasty step back, bumped the back of his left leg on his couch and stumbled. He landed hard, his ass stung where it connected with the wooden floor. The shock of his fall had yet to wear off when a shadow fell over him, he lifted his eyes and almost lost consciousness when he saw Kuroo standing over him, eyes black with emotion. </p>
<p>Terror filled him. He was all alone in his apartment with a terrifying man. If Kuroo made to hurt him, there would be no one to come to his aid. He scrambled but ended up squishing himself against the couch. Fear roared in his ears and for a moment he thought he might pass out.</p>
<p>But Kuroo did not move, his lit up eyes the only part of him that indicated life. "You really are a pathetic thing," he affirmed in a coolly controlled voice. </p>
<p>He stared long and hard at Kei, looking like he wanted to say something that Kei was certain would be hurtful, but trying to hold himself back as though he thought Kei might not be able to take it. And behind all of his rage and seeming lack of empathy, Kei saw softness in those fathomless eyes. </p>
<p>He zeroed in on that minuscule glint as though for dear life, wanting to plead again for Kuroo's understanding more than anything, might have done just that if he wasn't so scared he'd burst out in tears again if he opened his mouth. Instead he tried to communicate through his eyes, tried to show the older man that yes he understood Kuroo's own feelings and he wished Kuroo would try to understand Kei's. But then Kuroo firmly shut Kei out, the scrap of sympathy in his eyes dying out like the last fire on a burned out wick. Without so much as a backward glance, he stormed out.</p>
<p>Kei wasn't sure what rattled harder, the door or his entire being; he wasn't sure which frightened him the most -the loud harshness that had been directed at him or the fiercely disconcerting silence Kuroo left in his wake. </p>
<p>A bubble of shaky laughter erupted from his throat. His legs were like melted rubber in the face of his fear and relief. He was near hysterical, aware that the laughter had nothing to do with merriment, that the wetness on his cheeks had nothing to do with giddiness. Without warning he felt something heavy shift inside of him and his laughter soon dissolved into uncontrollable sobs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little difficult to write because of Kuroo. I wasn't quite sure how to find the balance between the caring person and the ruthless man he's meant to be. There was so much editing, deleting and rewriting that happened here.</p>
<p>P.S. Updates will be every two weeks barring unforeseen circumstances. Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three for a wedding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wedding: The act of joining closely; a close or intimate union</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you dare ask for a strawberry shortcake, I'm going to stab you in the eye with your fork and I'm not playing with you."</p>
<p>"I don't think it's normal that one human consumes that much shortcake."</p>
<p>Shoyou nodded in agreement with Tadashi's assessment. "It's like he's got no respect for the feelings of those other delicious treats begging to be consumed."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled, at ease for the first time that day. He and his friends were in different departments so they inevitably had different class scheduling, however a few times a week they had free period at the same time like today. After suffering through two whole hours of his lecturer's drone about perspectives and dimensions while trying in vain to forget his state of abject joblessness and near poverty, hanging out with them was a breath of fresh air.</p>
<p>"Fine." He spoke to the vendor, "I'll have a plain shortcake__"</p>
<p>"Motherfucker." Shoyou shoved him out of the way, "He'll have a sponge cake and..." he glanced at Kei.</p>
<p>"Orange juice," Kei supplied. Shoyou nodded and stepped back, pleased with himself. </p>
<p>They picked their trays and settled in a secluded table.</p>
<p>"So, how's the job hunt going?"</p>
<p>Kei shrugged, unable to meet Tadashi's eyes. His desperation and his financial state embarrassed him. He'd begun to have this irrational fear that he might get to that point where his friends would have to chip in occasionally to pay for his meals and whatnot. "Slow."</p>
<p>"You really haven't been able to get anything at all?"</p>
<p>He barely stopped himself from shrugging again. Instead he fiddled with his fork. "There was this job for deliveries but it wasn't good."</p>
<p>"Was it the pay?" Shoyou asked when it was obvious Kei wasn't going to offer more.</p>
<p>"The pay wasn't so bad, it was the hours."</p>
<p>When the company finally responded to Kei's initial application, they'd bounced a few emails between them and during the course of their communication, Kei had been told he'd be delivering pizza. That had been a non-issue, the clincher had been the time he was expected to take shifts. </p>
<p>"Too late? Too early?"</p>
<p>Kei scoffed at the last bit of Tadashi's question. Too early? Well he guessed it could be said that it was too early depending on how you chose to look at it. "My shifts were meant to start at ten in the night and end at twelve thirty." </p>
<p>Their eyes widened. That had been his very same reaction, two and a half hours prowling the streets of the city in order to carry out the most sensitive mission of delivering pizzas to people who had no sense of human time? Yeah he didn't think so. Who even ordered pizza at that time of the night/morning?</p>
<p>"Apparently they're a twenty four hour delivery company."</p>
<p>Shoyou huffed. "I hope you told them to shove their job, their uniform and their fucking pizza up anuses?"</p>
<p>"Not in so many crass words, but yes."</p>
<p>Tadashi giggled. "Sho I like how you went all properly biological there with 'anus'. Very nerdy."</p>
<p>Shoyou rolled his eyes though he laughed along with the both of them. "Seriously though, that's insane. Thank goodness you didn't take it."</p>
<p>Kei agreed. He needed money but not enough to gamble his life and safety. </p>
<p>"Has your ex-boss by chance called to say they've found it or even you know, apologise?</p>
<p>Kei blinked at Tadashi and almost laughed. He couldn't see Kuroo apologising to him for any reason at all much less for falsely accusing him. Besides he suspected they hadn't found the cheque so why would Kuroo reach out to him when he absolutely didn't have any reason to? Realistically he was right to suspect Kei even though it hurt to think so, waiting for an apology from the raven when the cheque was still missing was like waiting for snow in summer. It just wasn't going to happen. The fact that he'd been with Kuroo twice including three days ago when he'd returned Kei's groceries was simply a fluke. Or perhaps some sort of cosmic joke. Besides that, with how much he'd pissed Kuroo off, he doubted the man would seek him out again.</p>
<p>"I don't think they've found it," he said after a lengthy pause. Thinking about the job he'd lost still caused him to choke up at the oddest of times despite his best effort to get over it.</p>
<p>"What a dick," Shoyou's eyes blazed in uncharacteristic annoyance. He hardly ever got angry, a direct contrast with his boyfriend Tobio who perpetually came across as furious.</p>
<p>The urge to defend Kuroo flared out of nowhere. Kei wanted to tell them how the man had helped him deal with his mother, let him sleep in his house and had been kind enough to bring Kei's stuff to him but he knew it wouldn't help much to better their opinion about Kuroo. Short of apologising to Kei, he doubted there was any other way Kuroo could be redeemed in his friends' sight. Plus he had to admit he got a certain sadistic glee having them show indignation on his behalf. It gave him a righteous sense of vindication.</p>
<p>Kei cut into his cake, the fork cutting smoothly through the softness of the cake. The texture was just right, the taste near perfect. A little more butter and it might have been flawless. "I don't blame him. I'd be mad too if I thought someone stole from me."</p>
<p>"The least he could have done was confirm that you were guilty beyond all reasonable doubt." Kei winced at the legal sounding argument. "Besides," Tadashi went on, "he could have given you a chance to defend yourself."</p>
<p>Kei frowned. "He did."</p>
<p>"No," Tadashi said firmly. "He had already made up his mind that you did it. Without the thief stepping forward or getting caught, you were always going to be the fall guy."</p>
<p>That wasn't right, was it? Kei recalled their conversation that fateful day. Kuroo had asked him some questions, Kei had answered and when the accusations flew, he'd allowed Kei a chance to speak. Sure Kuroo hadn't cared for anything Kei said per se but he'd... Kei paused mid thought, realising Tadashi was right in a sense. Kuroo's one objective when he'd summoned Kei had been to fire him, nothing less. Perhaps hearing Kei's side of things was simply to fulfill all righteousness, perhaps it wasn't, one thing Kei knew for sure was that Kuroo had been beyond reasoning that day. He had seen the undisguised spite and dislike in Kuroo's eyes, he had known undoubtedly that Kuroo found him disgusting and didn't want Kei within a hundred feet of him.</p>
<p>So then why had he stayed with Kei when his mum showed up? His mum had been the last person he'd expected to run into on the street and Kuroo had certainly been the last person he'd expected to stand up for him knowing how much the man detested him. At first, he had helped Kei pick up his scattered groceries after Kei had tripped and fallen while running from his mum, then he'd remained with him when she found him again. It was all so confusing, Kei didn't know what to make of the man.</p>
<p>"It's done," he said resignedly, "nothing we can do about it."</p>
<p>His friends simultaneously shrugged as if they had something to say about Kei's comment but didn't want to because of how he might react. He didn't bother asking what they had to say.</p>
<p>"You remember my uncle? The one that owns the bar?"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"We were talking yesterday and he mentioned needing more bartenders."</p>
<p>Bartending? Yeah he thought he could do it. He didn't like crowds, hated having to talk to strangers for any stretch of time really but if it helped with his financial crisis, he could deal with the discomfort. What would be required of him anyway? He was legal, he could flirt if he had to, he could work as long as it didn't interfere with his classes. </p>
<p>The elation did not get the opportunity to properly sink in before Kei's heart fell. Of course he didn't know how to mix drinks which happened to be the most essential requirements of bartending. </p>
<p>The same thought must have occurred to Shoyou. In the next moment he patted Kei's back and said, "Don't worry, I'll ask him tonight if he's got an opening for any position besides bar tending."</p>
<p>The drew a smile out of Kei. "Thanks."</p>
<p>Shoyou huffed in reply, "Can't believe you don't know something as basic as mixing drinks."</p>
<p>"Pardon me, I skipped that lesson early in life."</p>
<p>"And now we're paying for it. Way to go."</p>
<p>They focused on their meal for a while before Tadashi broke the silence. "We're hanging out at Inverse next weekend, you'll come?"</p>
<p>Kei's first instinct was to shake his head in negation. He didn't want to go dancing and drinking when his life was in shambles, when there were things that needed urgent fixing. He wouldn't be able to loosen up enough to have a good time, he might dampen everyone's mood and they'd end up resenting him for it or worse they'll regret inviting him.</p>
<p>"We can't go this weekend cause of the show at school," Tadashi explained with feigned casualness in the face of his stony silence. </p>
<p>"Thanks but I don't think I can."</p>
<p>"Why not?" He bit out.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Why can't you come?"</p>
<p>"I've got things..."</p>
<p>"No you don't. You don't have a thing to do on a Friday night except think."</p>
<p>Kei gritted his teeth. Of course Tadashi was right, he didn't want to go and they knew it. He was searching for stupid excuses and they knew it too. "I can't go."</p>
<p>Tadashi blew out a frustrated breath. "Just think about it, Kei. There's no need to keep hiding yourself from us like__"</p>
<p>"Like what?" Kei found himself interrupting, not really wanting to hear what Tadashi might say.</p>
<p>"Like we're lepers!" His fork dropped to his plate with a clang and he threw his hands up in exasperation. "You were doing this before you lost your job and lately it's worse. You're practically a hermit. What did we do? Why're you pushing us away?"</p>
<p>Kei rolled his eyes. "Did I ever say you're the cause of anything I've done?"</p>
<p>"Then why are you hiding?"</p>
<p>"How the hell am I hiding?!" Kei snapped. Where had this turn in conversation come from? He didn't want to do this now for heaven's sake. "We see in school, don't we? We text, you drop by sometimes. Hell we're having lunch now. What else do you want from me?"</p>
<p>Part of the reason Kei was so upset was because Tadashi had hit a nerve. Kei had been hiding from his friends, he hadn't been as close to them in the past months as he used to be. He loved them, he really did, and that was part of the problem. They hardly talked without one of them bringing up Kei's finances or other topics he wasn't comfortable discussing although it was genuine concern for his welfare on their part. He hated himself each time he thought he spied pity in their eyes, he disliked how overly attentive they occasionally reverted to being around him, and the way they seemed to tiptoe around his feelings caused him to cringe.</p>
<p>He'd been able to swallow it before but in the past months he'd found himself simply withdrawing from them. He got that most of it might be his imagination and nothing more but the rest of it was real. His friends would bend over backwards to set him at ease and Kei hated to be treated like a bloody egg. When people stared at him they often saw a skinny, pale skinned kid who looked like he could be blown away by the slightest breeze. Tadashi and Shoyou, his closest friends, sported that look sometimes.</p>
<p>He wasn't fragile. Physically he knew he was but mentally, emotionally, he was stronger than they gave him credit. And if Kei had broken down a couple of times in their presence, it was because they unconsciously stirred nostalgic pangs in him. Something about being so close to them had become too smothering. He couldn't explain it, only that he needed to be a safe distance away from them. </p>
<p>"To talk to us! Say something, anything. We're holding on as tight as we can but you're deliberately cutting away."</p>
<p>Kei's eyes remained resolutely averted. Shoyou wasn't speaking but Kei knew he was in agreement with Tadashi. "What do you want me to say, then?"</p>
<p>But instead of the reply he anticipated, a terse quiet descended. Kei's eyes shifted to his companions, they were staring back at him with odd expressions- Tadashi appeared betrayed, Shoyou resigned. Shoyou's orange hair seemed to burn his retinas so Kei lowered his eyes back to his plate. Tadashi shouldn't have pushed the issue.</p>
<p>By an unvoiced consensus, the matter was dropped as abruptly as it had been brought up. Kei was glad for that but he felt terrible for their brief argument so he took a calming breath and tried to point out the fact. "You're not responsible for me."</p>
<p>"No but it doesn't mean we can't care," came Shoyou's first contribution to the topic.</p>
<p>"I know you care," Kei went on with forced neutrality, "I'm grateful for that but have you thought that it's because I need space?"</p>
<p>Tadashi ran a hand through his dyed hair, the green highlights appearing darker under the glinting sun. "Oh we've considered that, we have. But this isn't you wanting space, this is you isolating yourself. Deliberately. See we'll know if it's space you're asking for, we're well aware of the signs. This is different."</p>
<p>"Talked about it a lot, have you?"</p>
<p>"Damn right we have," Shoyou shot back. "When our brother silently cries out for help and continues to reject every bit of aid we try to give, we worry. That's what we do. We hold on regardless, we dissect the matter and we sure as fuck worry." He lifted his palm at Kei to stop what he'd been about to say, "It's like Tadashi said, think about it, don't just spew the first response that comes to mind. This conversation is over."</p>
<p>Shoyou shot Tadashi a look that had him clamming his mouth shut. Of the three of them, Shoyou was the oldest and Kei the youngest; twenty three to their twenty two. Ordinarily this was difficult to tell based on Shoyou's smaller frame and how easily they got along but on few occasions, Shoyou's seniority sparked through with a dominance that the guy himself didn't seem to be aware of. It was just that, a spark- hot and bright one moment, gone the next. And in those times Kei and Tadashi knew not to argue, such as now. It was their way of acknowledging their respect for him.</p>
<p>They dug back into their food. Kei's appetite was ruined, his tongue untasting. He knew his companions no longer enjoyed their meal, they all ate for the sake of formality. He rose his eyes subtly to observe his friends: Tadashi's head was bowed as he shovelled chicken pie in his mouth. When he looked at Shoyou, he was surprised to find those sharp eyes trained intently in him and they warmed instantly at something that must've been in Kei's expression. </p>
<p>Kei's eyes filled. Embarrassed, he buried his head and didn't look up again until he'd managed forced the entire treat down his throat. It tasted like ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuro adjusted his collar for the nth time, his reflection in the mirror scowling darkly back at him in repentance. He should have said no to this, he should have stood his ground and said no. None of this would be happening now if he had, he wouldn't have been here. Admittedly after their argument over that Tsukishima kid, he had been treading carefully around Kenma, and though he'd felt guilty about it, he should have let his friend down easily when Kenma had all too casually asked him to tag along to a student art show scheduled to take place the following month. Instead he'd stupidly said yes in a bid to get back on Kenma's good side, taking it for granted that Kenma might forget in the coming weeks. </p>
<p>But the man hadn't and now Tetsuro would be stuck for another three or so hours staring at works of art he was almost certain would be mediocre at best and forced to make small talk with people he didn't know. He could think of a million better ways to spend his Friday night.</p>
<p>"Quit ogling yourself and let's go."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes but did as Kenma said. Having already parked the Range Rover, he locked it remotely after Kenma stepped out and they joined the other visitors trickling into the hall. It was a formal function but nothing too flashy. He had to admit it appeared to be well organised and classy in its own right. The building used for the event was pretty huge, the parking lot far enough away from the structure so as not to crowd the place but close enough to locate even if you were shit faced drunk. </p>
<p>"I'm excited about the show," Kenma announced without the barest shard of excitement. "I have a good feeling about it. I might even buy something for my bedroom."</p>
<p>Tetsuro chuckled. "Well I'm not." Getting dragged to a student art show was a perfect waste of the start of the weekend. "You think anything will be good enough to buy?"</p>
<p>Kenma blinked lazily up at him. "Of course, that's one reason I invited you."</p>
<p>"To buy art?" he asked, quite puzzled. "Student art?" He was no art snob but come on.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm hoping you'll find a thing or two you like. Your living room is horrifically bland."</p>
<p>Tetsuro scoffed good-naturedly as they stepped into the well lit hall. "Tastefully bland, you mean."</p>
<p>"Trust me, I know what I meant."</p>
<p>He chuckled lightly and finally stopped to take the room in. It was just as huge as its exterior promised, and fuck, the lights. The lights radiated like day, their brillance echoing gaily off the white walls. The chandeliers glinted proudly in all their crystal majesty, the ceiling glowed in imitation of immortal luminescence. </p>
<p>The pieces on display had been placed strategically so that the lights bounced off them just right. There were quite a lot of works: sculptures of glass, ceramic, metal, bronze, iron, clay, wood and wire; oil and charcoal paintings graced the walls; potteries of stunning variety were stationed at several corners. Some of the potteries were so small one could easily step on them if they weren't elevated on pristine pedestal blocks, and some were almost as tall as Kenma's five foot eleven frame.</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>Kenma smirked, "Told ya. You know, the students put this whole thing together by themselves. Planned and organised it with approval of course. They did the decorations too."</p>
<p>"Damn." Because fuck, whoever put their heads together to do the designs were genius. </p>
<p>He let himself be led, all the while marvelling at the beauty of the displayed works, how they gleamed proudly, daring anyone to come close and not have a second look. He couldn't imagine himself creating anything so graceful, couldn't imagine how kids could actually do it. The details were all there, from the poses of sculptures to the messages each work tried to pass across. It wasn't what he'd come here expecting and he felt sort of stupid for passing judgment before seeing the exhibits with his own eyes. </p>
<p>The room wasn't exactly jam packed, but it was satisfactorily full -and if he had to guess, more patrons were on their way since the night was still quite young- yet they moved slowly, drinking in the sights with renewed respect for the creators behind the stunning works. When they got to a collection of figurines, Tetsuro paused, blinking carefully at the haughty challenge they contrived. There were four of them, small and delicate looking; they could either be placed together to form a sort of sequence or they could be placed separately as standalones. Either way worked and tastefully so.</p>
<p>"You want it? I think you ought to get it."</p>
<p>He thought he might. They were catching, those things, if a little sublime. Given the choice, he could sit and watch them all day trying to decipher what it was about them that stirred him so. They evoked a maelstrom of emotion inside of him -good and bad, exciting and frightening. They made him uncomfortable yet he found them too fascinating to look away from. </p>
<p>Kenma nudged him. "They're gorgeous."</p>
<p>They were. Really gorgeous. Staring at them though, he decided their style was not him. He wanted the sculptures but he didn't want them. They were too... forceful, too probing -for lack of a better description. In a way, they made him feel uncomfortably aware of something though he didn't know what. </p>
<p>"Nah, I'll pass."</p>
<p>Kenma waited a few seconds, perhaps giving him an opportunity to change his mind. He didn't. With a sigh loud enough to pass on the level of his disappointment, the blond finally moved, Tetsuro trailing regretfully behind him.</p>
<p>"You should come with me for the next show, it's in..." -he tapped a few times on his iPhone- "three months."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it." In all likelihood, he'd go. If the works were going to be as gripping as these, his answer was a definite yes. </p>
<p>"It's going to be a fashion show. They're normally the last exhibition for the year."</p>
<p>"Fashion?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The students who're into fashion designs also get to organise their own shows. I've never been but I heard they're enjoyable."</p>
<p>"I'll think about it, I guess."</p>
<p>Kenma spared him a look, "You don't want to."</p>
<p>"I just said I'll think about it."</p>
<p>"Which is Tetsuro speak for 'I don't want to but I don't know how to gently let you down'."</p>
<p>Tetsuro grinned mightily at his friend, "You got me."</p>
<p>"It's going to be fun. No one says you have to do anything more than sit back, enjoy the show and donate some cash if you're so inclined."</p>
<p>"Now the last bit I can do without reservation. It's the sitting and watching that's putting me off."</p>
<p>Kenma scoffed. "Think about it then."</p>
<p>They resumed their journey and Tetsuro returned to being awestruck. Momentarily he grinded to a halt in front of a glass statuette and knew instantly that he had to have it. It was exquisite. </p>
<p>"This is beautiful," Kenma's voice held awe. Tetsuro could only nod. </p>
<p>The plaque underneath titled it 'Anima'. It presented the image of two persons standing with their backs to each other. They appeared to be drifting apart as the space between them indicated, but it wasn't just in the physical sense, Tetsuro could tell that an emotional chasm stood between them also. It was in the curves of their bodies, the angles of limbs and the way they seemed to gravitate in opposite direction. More than that, it was in the way their fingers touched behind them, an index finger to a pinkie, locked eternally in a touch so feeble he was afraid that if he blinked, they would loosen forever. That seemingly inconsequential contact was the link that both connected and separated them. The image projected raw, naked desire, a powerful yearning that seared intensely through him. In his mind's eye he saw their story unfold.</p>
<p>"One of the most difficult things to capture in art, especially in carved or moulded art, is emotion," a whiskey deep voice floated from behind them. "This sculptor however makes it appear as a piece of cake the way he lets you feel all sorts of things when looking at his work."</p>
<p>The owner said voice stood beside him now, a small smile on his lips. "It's terrifying how good Hinata is at stimulating people through his work." He smiled and extended a hand, "Ukai Keishin."</p>
<p>Tetsuro shook it and introduced himself, afterwards Kenma did the same.</p>
<p>"I'm a professor of art, I supervise this artist among others."</p>
<p>"This is something," Kenma muttered respectfully at the statuette.</p>
<p>Ukai beamed, "It really is. His works are strong, powerful, very... intimidating."</p>
<p>This Hinata, whoever he was, was talent to be reckoned with. It took raw skills to bring to light the thing he wanted to stir in anyone who as much as glanced at this work. Tetsuro couldn't begin to imagine the time and effort that had been put into this small piece. It was as if this Hinata had poured his very soul into it. The work almost had a lifelike quality to it, as if it lived and breathed.</p>
<p>The taller figure was obviously male, but the other was of indeterminate sex. It had waist length hair held up in a ponytail; it was skinnier, with long graceful legs, a small waist, curved back and flat chest. While the taller figure stood hard and proud with clearly defined muscles and a rough-around-the-edges look, the sexless one was smooth and sultry. If it was human, Tetsuro would want to fuck it.</p>
<p>Ukai finally broke the silence. "If you're coming from over there" -he indicated the direction from which they'd just come- "you might have seen a few of his other sculptures."</p>
<p>Tetsuro tried to think if they'd come across any but came up blank. They'd probably missed it. He was going to say so when Kenma nodded,</p>
<p>"We did. 'Devil's Dance'. It was..." Kenma waved his hands about helplessly, lost for words. </p>
<p>The man chuckled, "A collection that terrifies and amazes."</p>
<p>The light bulb came on in his head. Right. The set he'd liked but had been scared of purchasing. Such an accurate title it had.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have them if they're still there when we leave," Kenma announced with absolute conviction. </p>
<p>Tetsuro wasn't sure how he felt about that announcement so he kept his mouth shut. He just hoped Kenma would keep them in an inconspicuous part of his house where Tetsuro would not be subjected to their knowingness when he visited.</p>
<p>"There's a similarity between these figures and those in Devil's Dance."</p>
<p>"You're very observant, Kozume," Ukai said with an impressed smile. Kenma preened. "He uses two models." He pointed to the sexless figure, "The effeminate one is a close friend of his. He models the bigger figure after a boy he plays sports with."</p>
<p>Tetsuro frowned at the sculpture. Their faces were cleverly hidden by their hair, while the rest of them was proudly flaunted. He stared hard, trying to pin faces to those heads but coming up blank. Nothing he conjured in his mind's eye seemed to do them justice.</p>
<p>"What's the idea behind this work?" Tetsuro asked, genuinely interested in the answer. Even Kenma appeared inquisitive.</p>
<p>Ukai shoved his hands in his pocket, looking all the world like a man ready to deliver a lecture. This was clearly his element. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I wasn't chanced to discuss the work with Hinata before now but if I have to guess, I'd say it's a play within oneself between the masculine and it's more feminine counterpart. Yin and yang. They are one yet separate as individuals, they are together yet they apart. They acknowledge each other, fated to be together, however a failure to fully accept each other tears them apart so that no matter that they were originally meant to be inseparable, they drift apart until there's hardly a thing holding them together. Yet they find it difficult to fully let go, knowing that a separation would make them both incomplete.</p>
<p>"It likely portrays a conjugation that has them bound body and soul, two becoming one. The title depicts that though they have identified with each other and share a sacred bond that isn't severable, they have become shadows of each other, mere shadows of what's inside. A male in touch with his feminine side, a female in touch with her masculine side. Or," and the man grinned rakishly, "it's just a deliciously stunning piece of work we want to read too much into."</p>
<p>That got a chuckle out of Tetsuro. "Either way, it's quite the evocative thing."</p>
<p>"That it is."</p>
<p>Moments later they said their goodbyes. Tetsuro tried not to watch Ukai's firm ass too closely as the man walked away. He failed woefully. That man was a specimen -hot, smart, stylish and gay, everything Tetsuro liked in a guy. He wanted to pin the man under him and pound him into the ground until the sexy teach begged for mercy, he wanted to do unimaginable and unmentionable things to the good professor. The man was attractive, with his dyed blond hair, the glinting diamond studs in his ear and his ultra smooth voice. He had a tight body underneath all that formal clothing, the kind of body Tetsuro would love to run his hands over and... </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>He stifled a groan. He'd gone too long without sex, all that pent up energy had left him wound up and in need of release. It had been what? A month? Two? He'd lost track but he knew it was too damn long. Already semi hard from his lascivious thoughts, Tetsuro strategically placed the program in front of him in the hopes that his dick would be quick enough to realise where they were and go back to rest. </p>
<p>God he needed to get laid soon. </p>
<p>If they left the event early enough, he'd call up one of his regular lays to check if they were up for company, otherwise he might hit the club. Tetsuro preferred having sex with guys he'd not just hooked up with but enjoyed hooking up with, guys who knew what he liked, how he liked it; whose bodies he was familiar with, who he had effortless chemistry with. There were only three of such guys he had on speed dial. </p>
<p>Kenma said his preference for fucking guys he was overly familiar with in bed stemmed from his monogamous nature which might explain why he wasn't inclined to picking up men at random. Well he was given to monogamy though he doubted that explained his choice to have limited number of men share his bed. </p>
<p>He simply believed it was because of the ease of companionship he had with someone he knew; the familiarity with which their bodies moved together, their shared histories in bed, the compatibility of their sexual needs. Tetsuro tried to be a selfless lover, he gave as good as he got until he could say with certainty that his partner was more than satisfied. One thing he really craved though was intimacy after sex and that was something he could only get from lovers he was familiar with. He liked to have post coital cuddles and mindless talks in between. He found those few minutes of simply being close and touching each other in a nonsexual manner more fulfilling than the sex itself. And that was an intimacy he couldn't experience with strangers.</p>
<p>Noting that his half erection remained out and proud, he slowed a little, putting himself directly behind Kenma under the pretext of trying not to bump into the now increasing crowd. Of course by doing so, he not only had to pace himself to match Kenma's movements, he had to mostly keep his eyes on the ground to avoid his longer strides colliding with his friend's shorter legs, and it was in the process of literally watching his steps that his eyes fell on Kenma's ass. </p>
<p>Years ago, common sense numbed by alcohol, they'd made out during one of those frat parties in university where you party hard and woke up half blind with a headache, a mild case of amnesia and a truck full of raging regrets. Tetsuro hadn't been sober enough for actual penetration and what little they'd done that night had been a drunken act with sloppy touches, but they'd both come which was evident from the dried semen on both their jeans. Things had been awkward for quite a bit afterwards, Tetsuro feeling rather ashamed of himself for taking advantage of his friend's vulnerable state instead of taking care of him, and Kenma going out of his way to give Tetsuro a wide berth. It had been a tortuous week until he'd had to exercise sheer force of will to broach the subject with Kenma and after talking about it, they'd both decided that it was a mistake that shouldn't happen again. </p>
<p>Except it had. Three more times. Then Kenma had let  Tetsuro fuck him and so they became friends with benefits until a year passed. The workload in school however became excruciating and they began drifting apart and by some unspoken pact, it came to an end. During dry spells such as these, Tetsuro was tempted to feel Kenma out, see if the smaller man would be willing to share his bed for a night. Kenma was one of his most compatible lays, and heavens his flexibility was insane. In times like these he often caught himself wondering if they'd still be together as more than friends with benefits if they hadn't let it fizzle to an end when it had. </p>
<p>He realised in dismay that his bulge had  <br/>gotten bigger while he'd been gawking at Kenma's ass. Muttering a complaint, he tried to adjust himself as subtly as he could. Those Hinata's damn sculptures with all their deep messages and erotic undertones were the reason he'd suddenly become acutely aware of his sex life, or lack of to be precise. He made up his mind, if none of the guys were available, Tetsuro was going to the club and he would pick up a hot piece of ass to release his sexual frustration on. Tonight was the night he got laid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                               •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not in fact get laid that night nor the next. Kenma made them stay until very late, perusing every single item in painstaking detail. At first Tetsuro complained with impatience, impatience then gave way to frustration, and after frustration came resignation. Kenma had remained oblivious to his dilemma, either that or he'd chosen to ignore it which Tetsuro believed was the case. In the end, he'd been too exhausted to do more than have a quick shower at home, promptly going off to sleep the moment his head hit the pillows. He'd slept long enough to miss his jog and ended up having breakfast at work.</p>
<p>The rest of his week proved stressful, demanding and generally trying so that come Thursday, he was ready to fling himself into the ocean before he went raving mad with nerves. He was wound up too tight, the strings of his sanity pulled taut to the point of breaking. He drank loads of coffee to keep himself going, the accumulated caffeine causing an unusual buzz to zing constantly through him like there was a wrong wiring in him that made his whole system hyper enough to electrocute anyone unfortunate enough to come close. He thought he had it under control until that morning when Kenma snapped.</p>
<p>"Get out of here. Go home, have a soak, have a drink, have a nap, have sex, do whatever you need to relax. Jesus, you're scaring everyone."</p>
<p>Tetsuro flung his hands uselessly in frustration. Kenma was right but now was not a good time to excuse himself from work. "I can't leave yet, it's too early, there's things to do."</p>
<p>"I'm here, I'll handle it. Take tomorrow to Sunday off."</p>
<p>He sighed, wishing he could. "I really can't..." They were at the month's end which was an extremely busy period for management.</p>
<p>"You can and you will. You're killing yourself." He opened his mouth to protest but Kenma spoke over him, "I know there's a lot to be done and because you like things in order and don't want to stress others out at the same time, you've had tons to do. But there's only so much one person can get done. So take some time off and relax, okay? I'll do what I can to help, the rest can wait until Monday."</p>
<p>"There's some urgent stuff I can't leave until Monday."</p>
<p>"I'll forward them to you but you've got to trust me to handle the rest. Have you even been getting enough sleep?"</p>
<p>Not enough, no. Days ago Kotarou had taken one look at him and cancelled their session for an entire week.</p>
<p>"Thought as much," Kenma said with a sigh. "When you're stressed you turn a bit mercurial, your moods get unpredictable. Just like now. I'm not criticising you," he hurried to add, "everyone handles stress differently, all I'm saying is take a break."</p>
<p>He scrubbed a hand over his face and realised it shook. He wasn't stupid enough to delude himself that Kenma was wrong, he had pushed himself too hard this week but that was how the last week of every month was for him. Lots of checking and balancing, lots of changes; there was always so much to do.</p>
<p>"I can't just go home and will myself to fall asleep. I'm too..." his trailed off, exhausted. </p>
<p>"Tetsuro," Kenma's small hand rested on his forearm. He opened his eyes to meet the man's warm, understanding gaze. His friend said gently, "I know what I'm about to say is out of left field but I'm saying this as a friend, you really need someone to take care of you. Sure you're capable of doing so yourself like you have for years but..." a tiny frown made its way to his otherwise unmarred forehead. "You're at the end of your rope, you usually are this time every month but it's getting worse. Lately you seem to me like you're about to fall, you need someone who'll catch you when you do."</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Not really but he will be when this is over. </p>
<p>"Not so much, and it shows."</p>
<p>"Hey you're single too, you know," he threw back tiredly.</p>
<p>"I am, but we're wired differently." Kenma shrugged a narrow shoulder, "I don't need others as much as you do."</p>
<p>"Are you calling me needy?" he asked incredulously. That's a first, he'd never been called needy in his entire life.</p>
<p>Kenma chuckled, "No. It's just... I don't need intimacy often, you on the other hand need it to ground you. You're an easy fellow most of the time but you're quick to shoulder responsibility and that can be overwhelming especially where there's a lot to be responsible for. Just like now."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kenma. "Have you been talking to my mum?"</p>
<p>Kenma's blush said it all. "She's right to worry, so am I. You wouldn't be this stressed if you had a partner."</p>
<p>He shook his head, "You don't know that." That was the same line of argument he followed with his mum. She thinks he needs someone but he always states that a partner might not make him better and he knew this from experience. His last relationship had been particularly shitty, life at home had been a living hell. Oh they were explosive in bed but god, the rest of the relationship had put the toxic in the word toxicity. He shuddered at the memory.</p>
<p>"I do. I know you, remember? I've known you since kindergarten."</p>
<p>"Finding a partner is no guarantee I can happily take the time off and recharge peacefully."</p>
<p>Kenma blinked, his eyes widening in that subtle way they do when he the light bulb goes on in his head. "Well not any partner obviously," he amended, possibly recalling Tetsuro's last partner. "But the right kind goes a long way for you though. Remember when we started screwing in university? That was the most relaxed I'd seen you after you broke up with whatshisname. You generally have a tendency to throw yourself into work, having a partner shifts your focus away from all that, you soak them up with affection. You wouldn't want to rob them of your attention so you find a balance where neither part of your life is neglected."</p>
<p>It was no secret, he was a workaholic like his dad. And it was no secret he was a nurturer like his mum. He loved as she did: openly, unreservedly. He didn't believe in withholding any part of himself from his partner so he normally didn't. And yes, being with a guy he could lavish his attention on and who in turn lavished him with care was a natural balm to him. It helped him create a middle ground between work and rest, otherwise Tetsuro had tendency to bury himself in the former.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying to settle for just anyone," Kenma continued gently, "all I'm saying is put aside some more time for yourself, you know, practice more of that new age self love thingy being preached."</p>
<p>"I take care of myself," he protested. He really did. Three square meals, exercises, rest (maybe not as much as required but he was a busy man). He visited his family when he could, spoke with them on the phone often. Yeah he's kept his eyes peeled for a guy he wanted to spend time with, a guy he wanted to be with long term but so far his efforts hadn't been rewarded. What's he to do?</p>
<p>"Sure. Physically, financially. Your emotional life's shit though. I mean, you have all that..." Kenma waved his hand helplessly about, searching for the right word, "emotion churning in you with no proper outlet. It's no wonder you're wound up tight. There's too much energy zinging through you, it's been compounding for a while and now you're set to combust; you need to vent."</p>
<p>"Wow. My very own unlicensed little shrink."</p>
<p>"You're such a bitch," Kenma's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Get the fuck out, I don't want to see you here until Monday."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can never evolve if you let yourself get stuck in an endless loop of uncertainties. It was stupid to think that life sucked so much you let it weigh you down and become the controlling factor of your everyday existence. Of course nothing about tomorrow was certain, fortunes weren't etched in stone. Tables turn, good things happen as well as bad and he was a prime example of that -living a satisfying life one day and losing all that comfort the next. His luck had flipped but for one single night, Kei wanted to pretend everything was fine.</p>
<p>Tadashi and Shoyou were right, this wasn't the way to live. Secluding himself to the extent of forgetting how to have a fun time was a sad way to exist. He had decided to quit wallowing in what was and forge ahead into what will be, so why had he been too scared to take the first steps into freedom? He'd been afraid of facing uncertainties that he'd let the fears lock him in place. Waking up that morning, he realised he was tired of cowering in the dark alone.</p>
<p>After an absurdly long soak, Kei donned a fitted black t-shirt over a pair of ripped jeans and shoved his feet into a pair of black vans. He squinted in the mirror, briefly considering what to do with his hair. His new haircut was really low at the back and sides and long on the top, falling over in a fringe. He'd dyed it dusty silver smoke and had the edges trimmed in such a way that they appeared stylishly uneven. There wasn't much he could do to it really so Kei blow-dried it and ran some mousse through it using his fingers. The end result was fabulous if he did say so himself. He ditched both his glasses and contacts and feeling particularly frisky, he applied a very light coat of eyeliner and dabbed on pale pink lip balm. </p>
<p>Kei took a step away from the mirror to admire his work. He hardly recognised the person staring back at him. It had been a long time since he'd seen this version of himself. Having his heart broken multiple times within the past three years had left an indelible mark on him, destroying him in that sure way of life withering in the face of death. Kei had found himself in a position he hadn't known how to navigate, his senses had numbed and gradually shut down. No longer finding comfort where it used to be, Kei had slipped deeper and deeper into the abyss of the depression calling on him with open arms. He'd loved, he'd lost, he'd lain broken as he'd been left; it had taken the intervention of his friends to find his way back. </p>
<p>Then he'd reverted.</p>
<p>Kei had tried not to think about Tadashi's outburst last week but the times he didn't have a tight lid on his thoughts, trickles of those accusations came back to taunt him. He'd realised that his friends were right and he was wrong or at least he was going about it the wrong way. It had taken a considerable amount to effort to convince himself to join them at the club, more effort to text them his decision and to ask for the details. And it had taken so much time to convince himself not to chicken out on them. He would be late, but he would make an appearance; let them see that he was making the effort. </p>
<p>Tonight would change nothing, come morning things will be back to their usual state and Kei would be back to square one. He knew that of course, he was simply exhausted having to balance and hold himself at the edge of what had become his sanity, afraid that a wrong step would plunge him into the pit of never ending insanity. He needed to forget the troubles of his heart, to pretend that he had become immune to the storm raging around him, to breathe in air untainted by his turbulent existence. When he woke tomorrow, he might think tonight may or may not have been worth it but Kei wanted to be able to tell himself that at least he tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inverse was as usual loud, noisy and dimly lit. A bar in the day and a club at night, Inverse was popular especially during the weekend when it drew in a crowd of epic proportions. It was a haven for the LBGTQ+, a sanctuary they sought after long hours of work, school and dealing with homophobic arseholes, when the need to simply put their hairs down and have a great time reared its head. </p>
<p>Kei carefully scanned the place, the peruse taking longer than necessary because of the absence of his visual aid and the poor lighting. Finally he spotted a shock of orange hair at the bar and hurried over as quickly as he could while trying to avoid bumping into others. He got the usual comments about his height, he smiled and nodded as he went along, not stopping long enough to chat, not stopping at all. </p>
<p>"Look who's come out to play," Shoyou shouted in greeting as Kei took the seat beside him, a delighted smile directed Kei's way. </p>
<p>He smiled at the teasing and scooted closer in order to hear better. "Well you won't leave me alone. I was sure you'll barge into my apartment one of these days." Despite moving closer, he still had to raise his voice two or so notches.</p>
<p>Shoyou grinned, "Damned right you are. Whiskey?" He slid a full shot glass in front of Kei without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>Kei downed it in one go, gasping as the smooth liquid burned a path down his throat. His eyes watered. Fuck he'd missed this. While it was cold outside, inside the club was warm so Kei off his jacket, enjoying the feel of the whiskey warming his stomach. "Where's Tobio?"</p>
<p>"Gents." Shoyou jerked a thumb backwards to the crowded dance floor, "Tadashi and Yuuji are working off the toxins over there."</p>
<p>"Or jerking off the toxins, if you may," he said with an eye roll. Shoyou snickered. Those two had been together over a year but they hadn't gotten over their honeymoon phase.</p>
<p>Kei turned in his seat and relaxed his back against the counter to watch the scene before him. The music was boisterous; it permeated the walls and the ground; it seemed like the place shook, his teeth rattled with each boom. Kei hated noise and ordinarily he would avoid placed like these but hanging out with his friends have a tendency to calm him regardless of where they were, noise or no noise. </p>
<p>"We didn't think you'd come."</p>
<p>A hot flash of hurt lanced through Kei. He'd been a jerk, his friends had perhaps started to lose faith in him. It sucked that it had come to this, that they had become like this. Kei had been doing something terrible to their friendship, something that might've ended up damaging their relationship irreparably.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I was having a hard time picking out what to wear." It was a half lie because after convincing himself not to bail, he'd spent a good length of time deciding on an outfit.</p>
<p>Shoyou gave him a look that said he wasn't quite buying it but refrained from calling Kei out which further made him feel like scum. He decided to come clean. "That's not really it. I was having a hard time talking myself into coming."</p>
<p>His friend smiled at him, "That's better. Now we can go from there."</p>
<p>Kei forced himself not to hide his face in shame. This was Shoyou, one of his best friends, if he couldn't bare his soul to him then who could he talk to? "Sho I'm sorry, I know I've been a shitty friend__"</p>
<p>"No. You've just had a lot on your plate and you made the mistake of thinking it's your problem alone. Can't say any of us understand what you're going through but we'll be here for you if you let us."</p>
<p>"I want to. I want to try."</p>
<p>"Then it's forgotten. Your sins have been washed away," he said gallantly, a shot glass raised in a toast.</p>
<p>Kei grinned, "How benevolent."</p>
<p>"Yes I am that." Shoyou eyed him. "I like your hair. Dunno how you manage to get these amazing colours. Tadashi and I had a bet on which hue your next dye job will be."</p>
<p>Kei laughed. He dyed his hair for as long as he could remember. Growing up his parents were usually too busy and his brother and him were mostly left to their devices. In junior secondary Kei discovered that he had a deep fascination for colours and soon took to dying his hair, wearing his natural colour only a handful of times a year. He soon discovered that his best friends had gotten into the habit of making wagers on what colour scheme he'd favour next. </p>
<p>"Who won?"</p>
<p>"Dunno." Shoyou narrowed his eyes, "The lighting's too low to tell what it is exactly."</p>
<p>"The catalogue called it dusty silver smoke."</p>
<p>"Right so what are we seeing here? Silver? A smoky hue which means gray? What?" And he sounded genuinely confused. </p>
<p>Kei thought about it. "It's sort of grey mixed with silver. Or sort of silver mixed with grey. I'm not sure myself."</p>
<p>"Tadashi said it'll be something reddish. I said dark."</p>
<p>"That's sort of a cheat, Sho. Dark could be anything even red."</p>
<p>"Yeah that's what he said too so I went with the orange family."</p>
<p>Kei actually shuddered. "Orange?"</p>
<p>"Hey no harm in hoping we could one day twin. You've gone green with Tadashi, I hoped to get my turn."</p>
<p>"It's never going to happen."</p>
<p>"Never say never."</p>
<p>"Never," Kei said emphatically. He couldn't picture himself wearing orange of any shade on his head.</p>
<p>"You're horrified, aren't you?" Shoyou cackled.</p>
<p>"Like you won't believe." Kei swiped his friend's half full drink and downed what was left. </p>
<p>Shoyou was still trying to convince Kei to dye his hair orange when the sound of a deep voice close to him drew his attention.</p>
<p>"Look who deemed us worthy of his presence. Nice of you to finally show up." He craned his neck up to find Shoyou's boyfriend smirking at him. "Sho was very close to instigating another 'Intervention'."</p>
<p>Kei groaned good naturedly, "Not that."</p>
<p>"Definitely that." Tobio held out his fist in greeting and Kei bumped it. "How's it been?"</p>
<p>"Just the usual. Nothing new."</p>
<p>They turned and faced the bar once again as their small talk went on and slowly Kei felt himself get lighter. They talked, they laughed, they ribbed. He liked this, how being with friends made him forget everything unpleasant. Their presence made him feel like things were right in the world, like he could do anything, be anyone. He laughed at something Shoyou when he was suddenly grabbed around the neck from behind in a crushing hug. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, you came! You actually came!" Tadashi squealed excitedly in his ear.</p>
<p>Kei leaned forward hoping to break the guy's hold but simply Tadashi went along, his front plastered unyieldingly to Kei's back. "Jesus, someone get him off. Yuu get your man off me."</p>
<p>Yuuji chuckled, "Babe, let him breathe."</p>
<p>Tadashi lifted off though his hands remained locked around Kei's neck. "Look, he's really here!"</p>
<p>Yuuji gave another chuckle, murmuring an apology to Kei as he gently but firmly pried Tadashi off. Kei turned his head to a beaming Tadashi, he felt a strong urge to respond in kind. He settled for throwing a mock punch on Tadashi's flat stomach which resulted in an even bigger and more lethal beam. Tadashi was so fucking cute with his niceness and big, round eyes and all those freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. Terushima Yuuji was one lucky motherfucker.</p>
<p>Out of them all, Tadashi was his oldest friend, had been from junior high. He knew Kei more, was closest to him. He didn't know how to take no for an answer. Shoyou was the smallest of the lot and he was Kei's first new friend on campus. Tobio and Yuuji were older than their boyfriends by eight and nine years respectively. Kei started hanging out with them by virtue of them dating his friends and soon four of them had became really close. Tobio was an engineer with an multinational firm and Yuuji was a freelance architect that spent his time shuttling between Japan, London and Australia.</p>
<p>"Okay we're sticking with water until it's time to leave," Yuuji informed Tadashi, earning him a pout. </p>
<p>"I don't want water."</p>
<p>"You don't have an option, love, you're hammered," he replied fondly.</p>
<p>Tadashi frowned, folding his arms clumsily over his chest. "This is a club, nobody orders water at a club."</p>
<p>He could see Yuuji bending already, Tadashi had that effect on him. "Fine. Two glasses of water, then I'll buy you a coke. We'll go up from there."</p>
<p>Kei snickered as Tadashi gave his boyfriend a wet kiss, swaying precariously on his seat as he did. Yuuji was putty in the guy's hand. He was happy for his friends, he really was. They had people they were emotionally invested in and who were emotionally vested in them too. He knew Tobio and Yuuji didn't just like their boyfriends, they adored them, loved them. Undoubtedly they shared something that transcended beyond casual, a chemistry that couldn't be faked. It was right there in the way their eyes lit up when the saw each other, the way their voices subtly altered to a soft cadence when they talked. </p>
<p>Sincerely, watching them hurt. It didn't use to when he'd been more secure of his place in life but Kei had started to feel like a fifth wheel. That was one other reason he adamantly refused their invitations to hang out together these past months, constantly manufacturing excuses in order to stay away. Watching them reminded him of that hollow carved out from him. Losing his family had taken a large piece of Kei, a part Kei hadn't been able to fill.</p>
<p>"Hey let's dance. We haven't danced together in yeeeaaars," Tadashi swayed in his face, a twinkle lighting up his eyes.</p>
<p>"I think Kei will dance when he's ready," Yuuji pried off the hand latching on to Kei's arm. </p>
<p>"But he's sitting here all alone! He's lonely." Amazingly he softened his tone, managing to sound sober. "Are you lonely Kei?"</p>
<p>Kei winced. Yuuji shot him an apologetic look and turned his attention back to Tadashi. "He's not alone, we're here with him, remember?"</p>
<p>"But__"</p>
<p>"Bottoms up." Yuuji shoved the barely touched glass of water in Tadashi's face, forcing the glass to his lips. He grinned at Kei, "Sorry, I forgot how much of a lightweight he is and let him have two shots too many. Not happening again."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled. "How many drinks did he have?"</p>
<p>He grinned rakishly, "Two." He signalled the bartender, ordered another glass of water for Tadashi and told Kei to pick a drink. Kei ordered a dirty martini. Yuuji's voice softened, "Tadashi told me what happened. I've been away and I didn't want to mention it over the phone. For what it's worth, your former boss sounds like a wanker."</p>
<p>Oh right. he hadn't spoken to Yuuji since he'd lost his job. Yuuji had been out of the country for a project that was so time consuming Tadashi had started to drop little complaints here and there. It was so very much like Yuuji to not want to broach sensitive subjects unless it was in person. "Tell me about it."</p>
<p>"Tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>Kei wished he didn't have to but he didn't want to come off as rude. Yuuji was simply trying to be a friend. So he relayed the story, wondering if he ought to tell Yuuji what Kuroo had done for him. He discarded the idea as quickly as it came, there was no need to talk about something when he didn't understand it himself.</p>
<p>"What a tosser. But" -Yuuji rubbed a hand across his jaw thoughtfully- "I do get where he's coming from and all."</p>
<p>Kei nodded, "So do I. I wish it didn't have to happen though." More to the point, he wished it didn't have to happen to him. He knew it made him come off as an arse, wishing his misfortune on someone else but if it had to be, Kei was human enough to admit that he would've preferred to be in the position dole out condolences and not be on its receiving end.</p>
<p>"Fate's probably trying to have a good laugh at your expense. Don't see what's funny though."</p>
<p>Neither did he. He managed a huff and sipped his drink again. </p>
<p>Yuuji suddenly clicked his tongue, his tongue ring amplifying the sound as it connected with his teeth. "Sorry about this mate," he grinned. "I know the last thing you want to do is talk about is getting sacked when you've come to unwind and here I am being an insensitive cod."</p>
<p>He managed a smirk, "You bought me a drink, I forgive."</p>
<p>Yuuji laughed at the same time that Tadashi threw an arm around his neck and shouted urgently in his face, "I gotta pee!"</p>
<p>He laughed again and said to Kei, "Off to the loo then." Arm around Tadashi's waist, he held the younger man's weight in support, "Be back in a jiff."</p>
<p>Tobio watched them go, "He's actually a cute drunk." He chuckled, "I'd go drinking with him for the sole purpose of seeing his drunken antics."</p>
<p>"Hey I'm cute too," Shoyou objected with a pout.</p>
<p>"Not when you're drunk, you're not. You're a scary drunk."</p>
<p>"Are not."</p>
<p>"Are too. The last time you drank too much, you stole a six inch stiletto from a lady passed out on one of the couches and threatened to drive the heel into my skull if I didn't take you to Disneyland that night."</p>
<p>A laugh burst out of Kei. "What?"</p>
<p>Tobio nodded. "Then when I finally got him home, I left him in my living room to get the bath ready, when I returned he was on the dining table, singing a song I didn't know in a language I didn't understand and was trying to grab hold of the lampshade hanging down the ceiling. I caught him and asked what the fuck he thought he was doing and he said he wanted to swing from the chandelier like the song said."</p>
<p>Kei laughed, "That's fucked up."</p>
<p>Shoyou blushed, "Hey that's what you said the song meant."</p>
<p>"Yeah but I didn't say you had to actually swing from the damned thing when you're drunk," Kei shot back when he managed to catch his breath. </p>
<p>"There's an actual song like that?" Tobio's surprise was apparent, "I thought it was all in his drunken imagination."</p>
<p>"There is. Sia. That's the singer, she's Australian. The song title is Chandelier and it does say she wants to swing from the chandelier." </p>
<p>Kei and Yuuji were the only ones who spoke English in their small circle. Yuuji had spent most of his growing years in Australia and had attended a university in England while Kei spoke English because of his parents, something to do with roots. Anyway he listened to both English and Japanese songs and sometimes his friends tended to ask the interpretation of certain songs they heard him listening to. Shoyou had liked Chandelier the moment he heard Kei play it, had even gone as far as downloading it though he couldn't sing the foreign lyrics. That, combined with the fact that he'd been drunk was probably what made it hard for Tobio to pinpoint that the language was actually English.</p>
<p>Shoyou shot Tobio a look that screamed told you!</p>
<p>"Quit giving me that look, you could have died. Fallen from that flimsy thing and broken your neck." To Kei he said, "It's not even a bloody chandelier, it's that thing in my dining room."</p>
<p>Kei knew the one. It was lone bulb in a lampshade that dangled from the ceiling. There was a wire -like what they use with telephones- that connects it to the ceiling and controls how low or how high you want the light to the table, all you had to do was pull it.</p>
<p>"I almost had a heart attack when I saw him hugging the wire, struggling to lift his skinny ass up on it."</p>
<p>Shoyou was beet red now. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."</p>
<p>"Yeah well I changed my mind," he grumbled, "and no more alcohol for you tonight."</p>
<p>Shoyou sank into his barstool and muttered, "I hate you." Tobio's response was to nibble on Shoyou's earlobe, causing the ginger to giggle.</p>
<p>Kei took a sip of his drink to distract himself. Being chronically single in the midst of couples who had no trouble with public displays was more torment than anyone might imagine. Movement beside him caused him to turn where he saw a redhead grinning at him from ear to ear. Kei blinked, the stranger smirked.</p>
<p>"Buy you a drink?"</p>
<p>"Umm that seat's taken," he replied stupidly. And because his mouth couldn't shut up, he went on to add, "Both of them."</p>
<p>The redhead's already round eyes widened comically. "Noted. So, buy you a drink?" he repeated, unfazed.</p>
<p>"I already have one," he indicated to the one sitting in front of him. </p>
<p>"Can't interest you in another?"</p>
<p>"I'm at my limit already. Thanks for the offer."</p>
<p>The man shrugged nonchalantly, grin still in place as he stood. He looked amused, like he knew something Kei didn't. It made Kei squirm. "Right. If you change your mind, I'll be dancing."</p>
<p>Kei watched as he pranced off, only tearing his eyes off the wiry man at Shoyou's guffaw.</p>
<p>"Fucking Christ Kei, you've totally lost your mojo. You can't flirt for shit."</p>
<p>"Sure I can," he sniffed, affronted.</p>
<p>He caught Tobio's sympathetic eyes, "That was terrible, Kei. I wish I didn't have to see it."</p>
<p>"You sounded like you were talking to the post man!"</p>
<p>Okay his pride was officially bruised beyond redemption. "Nobody uses the post any more," he muttered into his drink.</p>
<p>"You're missing the point."</p>
<p>"I was trying to politely turn him down."</p>
<p>"That wasn't polite, that was formal. As in official interactions formal."</p>
<p>Tobio nodded. "It was painful to watch."</p>
<p>It was Kei's turn to slide down the barstool and bury his face in shame. "Screw you both."</p>
<p>Shoyou cackled.</p>
<p>Yuuji returned with Tadashi practically draped over him. </p>
<p>"What took so long?" Tobio asked.</p>
<p>When he'd gently set Tadashi down, Yuuji sat with a chuckle, running a hand through his blond hair. "After using the loo, this one" -he jerked a thumb at a grinning Tadashi- "insisted we do a slow dance to the music. Then he wanted a waltz. I drew the line at Tap dance," Yuuji said, making a face. </p>
<p>Kei cackled alongside the others, an absurd image formed in his mind as he imagined the tap dancing to Dubstep in the restroom.</p>
<p>"Anyway, what'd we miss?"</p>
<p>"Kei's robotic__"</p>
<p>Kei slapped a hand over Shoyou's mouth, burying the words. Yuuji threw Tobio an inquisitive glance, a tiny confused smile gracing the corner of his lips. Tobio smirked, looking all the world like a man about to reveal Houdini's secret to the world when Tadashi jumped to his feet noisily, next thing he was dragging Kei and Shoyou, begging them to dance.</p>
<p>"I'm not fucking waltzing," Kei said, feeling the need to clarify.</p>
<p>"I sure as shit won't tap dance," Shoyou told him.</p>
<p>Tadashi ignored their warnings, urging them along. Kei pointed to his drink, Yuuji signalled okay and drew it closer to himself. The crowd swallowed them automatically. They stumbled along, bumping against sweaty bodies, exposed skin rubbing on clothes damp with sweat and other body fluids Kei would rather not think about. The dance floor vibrated with a life of it's own and soon Kei's body was moving of its own accord.</p>
<p>Music was Kei's companion. He adored music and he absolutely loved dancing. Although the two weren't mutually exclusive, Kei would prefer not to have one other than the other for what was music without dance and dance without music? Dancing allowed his soul to breathe freely as it allowed him to move uninhabited, unrestrained. Dancing didn't judge you, it simply allowed you to be: yourself, who you want to be. </p>
<p>Generally he hated crowds and bumping into strangers like this disgusted him. This was no ordinary moment though so Kei swayed, jumped and grinded. He had no idea who held him but he danced with them, not paying heed to the pace with which he switched partners. He was aware of Shoyou and Tadashi sticking close, breaking away and returning again. Sometimes they'd find themselves dancing together before they got broken up by the crowd, other times only one of them drifted near enough before disappearing again.</p>
<p>The dance floor was darker than he would've preferred, the strobes doing harsh things to his eyes. So mostly he avoided the lighted areas, sticking mostly to places that were darker.</p>
<p>He'd maybe danced for ten minutes when he pushed out of the thick crowd, raced to the bar and gulped his drink in one swoop. Saying a hurried thank you to Yuuji for protecting the drink, he scurried back. Moments later, a pair of hands skirted around his waist.</p>
<p>"There he is," a playful voice breathed in his ear, "wondered when you'd show." </p>
<p>Kei did a one-eighty and found himself face to face with the redhead who'd offered to buy him a drink. A smile split his lips, "Hi!" </p>
<p>Redhead chuckled, "Hi yourself. Having fun?"</p>
<p>Kei nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't sure why he was so happy to see a man he hardly knew but he was. His happiness bordered on giddiness. It might be the effect of the drink he'd hurriedly downed, maybe the euphoria that came with being on the dance floor or maybe it was both.</p>
<p>"Didn't catch your name."</p>
<p>Kei wanted to say it was because he hadn't thrown it up in the air but he bit his tongue. "Tsukishima. You can call me Tsukishima."</p>
<p>Amusement glinted in the man's round eyes. "You can call me Tendou."</p>
<p>Tendou was a surprisingly good dancer, he knew how to move his wiry frame good to the best advantage. He didn't crowd Kei but he didn't stay too far away either. </p>
<p>"So Tsukishima," Tendou said so softly in his ear it was a miracle Kei heard him. "May I get to know you outside of here? I mean dancing is fun and all, but I'd like talk to you when we're not cooped up among sweating strangers."</p>
<p>Kei's breath caught anxiously, he hadn't bargained for this. He'd only come here to drink and dance and maybe flirt a little. Okay he might've toyed with the idea of leaving with a guy if he fancied him enough but confronted with that possibility now left him tongue-tied. He whispered back to Tendou that he needed to use the restroom and would have sprinted off if there weren't so many bodies to manoeuvre past. </p>
<p>In the restroom, he splashed cold water on his face and neck, willing his focus to return. What was he thinking almost saying yes to Tendou? That wasn't part of how he'd planned his night. He didn't even know if they'd be compatible. Tendou was suspiciously laid back, obviously the happy-go-lucky type, he deserved better than Kei could offer right now. Kei took deep breaths, reminding himself to remember his priorities and not get carried away by the excitement of the night. </p>
<p>When he returned to the bar, Tadashi had latched on to Yuuji again, face buried in the man's neck. They were both standing.</p>
<p>"We'll have to call it a night," Yuuji told him. "Tobio and I settled the bill but if you need to have anything, have them open a tab in my name."</p>
<p>Kei smiled at the man's generosity, refusing to see it as charity. "Thanks." He pointed at a tall glass of untouched water sitting alone on the counter, "This yours?"</p>
<p>"Tadashi's. He wouldn't drink it."</p>
<p>Tadashi lifted his head, the effort he exerted in doing so apparent enough to make Kei wince on his behalf. He could see a mighty hangover in his friend's future. </p>
<p>"Did you say home? We can't leave yet, you owe me a cock!"</p>
<p>Yuuji winced as Kei laughed, a flush creeping up his tattooed neck. "A coke, babe."</p>
<p>"That's what I said, a cock."</p>
<p>"Right. I'll let you have all the cock you want when we get home."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm really really... what's that British slang for beat?... yeah, knackered." He giggled, "I'm knackered."</p>
<p>"Yes, which is why we're leaving. We'll be home in no time, okay?"</p>
<p>"'Kay." He wiggled out of Yuuji's hold and flung himself on Kei in an imitation of a hug. "I'm so glad you came, I've missed you soooo much." Tadashi gave him a sloppy peck on the cheek, "Let's do this real soon 'kay? Okay," he answered himself. "We don't talk anymore and it's real sad."</p>
<p>Kei's throat tightened. </p>
<p>Yuuji gave him an understanding look and said quietly, "Don't be a stranger, alright? He really misses you."</p>
<p>They said their goodbyes. Kei gulped down the rejected glass of water he'd swiped and just stood gawping into it's emptiness, not exactly thinking of anything. Not long after, Tobio's and Shoyou's appearance shook him back to earth.</p>
<p>"I'm done, I really am," Shoyo announced. "We're leaving, do you want us to drop you off?"</p>
<p>Kei weighed his options. While it would be nice to have a safe ride back home hence sparing him some change, he didn't think he was ready to return to his empty apartment, alone with his thoughts as company. Tonight he needed to be with someone or at the very least have as much fun as he could because he couldn't say when next he'd be able to. He needed an escape, and being here was the closest he could get to that.</p>
<p>He shook his head, "Nah I'm good. You guys go ahead, I'll be here a little longer."</p>
<p>Tobio frowned, "Are you sure you'll be fine?" He waited for Kei's nod and then said, "Alright, take care of yourself. And no more alcohol, no one's here to watch your back. Use an uber to get home. If you need anything call me not Shoyou, he's likely going to be dead to the world the second he gets in bed."</p>
<p>"Will do."</p>
<p>Tobio's head bobbed, "Stick with water from now on. It's safer."</p>
<p>Shoyou hugged Kei tightly around the chest. "I'm so happy you hung out with us today. I know we get to see at school and all but this is different. Text me or Tobio when you're home, hmn?"</p>
<p>"Sure." His friends were naturally touchy feely, a trait that enhanced dangerously when combined with alcohol. </p>
<p>He stared at Tobio for help and with a fond sigh, the raven separated them. He wanted to tell Shoyou how much he'd missed being with them outside of school too and promise to put in more effort towards that. When he finally spoke, it was to say, "I'll definitely text."</p>
<p>He watched them leave, and for a moment, loneliness settled over him like a cloak. Must be fun to have someone to go home with, Kei had forgotten what it felt like.</p>
<p>Kei pinched himself and made his way back. The dance floor was now much darker than it had been before. The lights were impossibly dim and considering the hour, it was obvious that the owners of the club were keen on giving their patrons a reasonable level of privacy in such a situation because people do tend to end up doing more than kissing after having so much body contact in a drunken haze. Certain corners were pitch black, you could literally have sex there and no one would be the wiser except maybe those standing close enough to hear you. </p>
<p>Kei couldn't spot Tendou. He squinted as hard as he could but he could barely see anything on the darkened floor and the strobes did nothing but make his search harder. He hoped the man wouldn't think he was an arse. The beat changed into something Kei didn't know but sure as hell liked. He shut his eyes again and started to sway, his movements picking up tempo alongside the song until his limbs are moving of their own accord. He was aware of a few people pairing up with him, male and female alike distinguishable by scent and touch. He didn't know how long he'd danced and soon he thought maybe he should go home already when a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him backwards until his ass came in contact with the person's body.</p>
<p>One last dance, he told himself, one last dance and he would take his exit. He moved, slowly this time, aware of the stranger touching him. Out of the multitudes he'd danced with, this person was the only one who'd held him like... this. The others had been fleeting touches, mere acknowledgment of the brief moment they'd been sharing. This guy though held him as though Kei was his to begin with. The man's hold was firm, certain, possessive; the guy knew what he wanted and he was going for it. There was something dominant about how he held Kei and holy shit Kei loved it. </p>
<p>The beat washed over him taking him past caution into simply needing to enjoy himself. He briefly considered the guy holding him, wondering if the guy could keep up and if Kei should be considerate and go easy. He dismissed the thought as soon as it surfaced. If the guy couldn't keep up then would certainly be too bad for him cause Kei sure as shit wasn't slowing down for anyone. Not like he invited the guy over.</p>
<p>Kei went with the tune, gyrating quick and then slow, integrating himself with the sounds surrounding him. And behind him, the new comer followed every move Kei made, matching up fluidly with Kei as though they'd rehearsed this. The man drew him closer, held him tighter. With every move, Kei felt the solid muscles of the man's thigh dig deliciously in the crack between his ass, stirring up heated thoughts and imaginations. His body burned with need -a need to be closer, to immerse fully with the being standing behind him and holding on to Kei like he genuinely didn't want to lose Kei to the crowd.</p>
<p>Kei shifted, grinding against the man like his life depended on it. For a long time he'd wanted to revive that thing within him that seemed to wither as months turned to years in his lonely life, a feat that proved difficult until Kei gave up and learned to live every day with the parasitic hollowness, hoping that one day he would get up from bed and just feel okay. No heartache, no sadness, just him. </p>
<p>Behind him, the man's front was now joined to Kei's back, syncing them completely. Jesus, it felt so good. No matter how Kei moved, the man was right there going along like he was an extended part of Kei. He moved easily, not struggling to read Kei or control him, simply going with it. The man wrapped an arm round Kei's middle, he used the other hand to lightly cup Kei's chin, running the thumb over the pulse in his neck. Kei's lashes fluttered, his lips automatically parted in a low gasp as the touch sent vibrations from that spot down the entire length of his body. Kei moved his head a little more to the side to expose his neck and give the man more access to run his thumb as he pleased.  </p>
<p>There came the ghost of a breath over his exposed neck, a barely-there whisper of air floating across its surface. He could almost feel the touch of the man's lips on his skin, could feel the tingles caused by the heat from his mouth but each time it seemed like he would actually meet Kei's flesh, he pulled slightly away. Kei realised he was being teased at the same time he was being flirted with. He had gotten uncomfortably hot, a heat that had nothing to do with the weather or the temperature of the room and everything to do the man messing up his carefully maintained equilibrium. </p>
<p>The hand around his waist loosened but instead of falling off, it climbed slowly up his waist to his stomach up to his chest, leaving behind a hot trail in its wake. Kei shivered as the thumb grazed the side of a peaked nipple, a graze insistent enough not to be ignored but dismissive enough not to linger. He was melting at the hands of a man he knew nothing about, a man who's face he couldn't see. He'd always been disgusted when his body came in contact with strangers, it annoyed him when his personal space got violated. Instead of all that revulsion showing up, arousal reared.</p>
<p>Kei was hard.</p>
<p>Arm now wrapped round Kei's chest and the other still on his pulse, the man finally brought his head down to Kei's neck, buried his face in its exposed crook and sucked. Kei moaned, an honest-to-god moan that the whole club might have heard if the music wasn't so loud. Oh fuck, this was... this was indescribable. The buzz from the contact didn't come quietly, it resonated with a crackling energy through him, finger tips to toes. His head was no longer connected to his body, his mind ringing loudly with words Kei himself couldn't identify. He pressed back, seeking more and seeming to read Kei's mind, the man pressed back. His erection probed Kei's back and for the first time, Kei got an idea of the man's height. He was obviously taller than Kei and if the man's body was anything to go by -broader and stronger. He wasn't lanky but he wasn't beefy. </p>
<p>Kei bit his lower lip, basking in the euphoria rippling through him. The man sucked hard one moment, hard enough to bring Kei to that threshold between pain and pleasure, and the next moment he'd ease up, lightly teasing the throbbing spot with the tip of his tongue as though in apology. This man was no novice, he certainly knew what he was doing and its resultant effect. He sucked hard again, this time longer and harder than before. Kei's mouth emitted a part-gasp part-moan as his body couldn't quite decide what it was feeling. Without letting up, the man's finger found Kei's nipple and Kei forgot all about the not-quite-pain in his neck.</p>
<p>Jesus fuck. </p>
<p>The stranger twirled Kei's nipple slowly in a firm grip. There was no pain there, only pleasure. Kei's erection was painful now, his dick most likely leaking pre come. His nipples were very sensitive to touch, so easily turned on they were. He could come from nipple play alone, no penetration, nothing else, just fingers on them or hot mouth sucking on their hardness was enough. He gripped the man's jean clad thigh, opening his mouth to beg for release, managing only to let out a whimper. He probably sounded like a puppy begging for attention but he didn't give a damn.</p>
<p>The soft fabric of his t-shirt danced over the nipple the man was tormenting. He pinched and pulled, the pad of his thumb doing an unhurried dance on the stiff surface. He pressed in gently, ripping out another moan from Kei. Kei's hand flew behind the man's head to bury itself in his hair. The stranger had a full head of thick hair, the silky strands tickled Kei's fingers as they playfully slipped through each digit.</p>
<p>"Yesssss," he moaned in a whisper. The man made a sound as of approval, the rumble from his chest reverberating through Kei so that his body absorbed the sound, embracing the echoes that followed.</p>
<p>Kei's eyes flew open. A familiar tingle began to stir in his stomach, crawling relentlessly around his body. He could feel the tingling in his toes, that prelude to an unstoppable tide. He gasped as those wicked fingers kneaded him expertly, causing him to squirm like a fucking worm against the man. The stranger gripped him firmly, obviously not intending to stop or allow Kei wiggle away which was a relief. Kei gripped the man's hair tight, vision darkening at the sides, a signal that he was close to the finish line. He shut his eyes and shuddered, mouth opened in a soundless cry as he came so hard his entire body shook. His legs were jelly and if the man wasn't holding on to him, Kei would have crumpled in an undignified heap on the ground.</p>
<p>He panted hard, eyes still shut. It felt like he'd run a marathon: his legs were weak, his heart pounded harshly and his face was flush. Damn. This man, whoever he was, was good. He was very good.</p>
<p>Common sense returned and Kei, wanting to return the favour, pushed off the man so that he could turn around and give him a hand job but the man beat him to it. He spun him around so fast Kei barely registered what was happening before he slammed his mouth against Kei's, stealing Kei's breath once again. He latched on to the stranger's shirt -almost certain he'd popped a button from the dress shirt in the process- and kissed him like a starved animal presented with food. He swallowed Kei's moan, one hand returning to Kei's waist and the other wrapped securely around his shoulder, drawing him in. Kei went eagerly, clutching in a manner that might have otherwise been embarrassing if he wasn't already past that.</p>
<p>Kei gave as good as he got. He let the man's tongue in, giving it free access to feel around his mouth before proceeding to chase it with his own. They battled, surrendered, clashed, eased up. The man plundered Kei's mouth like he owned it, kissing demandingly, ravaging unrepentantly. Kei rose on his toes for a better reach and remained that way, wanting to take more. He swallowed Kei's breaths and he replaced them with his. The man kissed as though he was in search of something, liked he thought he'd come in contact with something that had eluded him for so long. Wanting to be the one to give that to him, Kei allowed the plundering, welcomed it. The bigger man was savage, unyielding, sucking so hard on Kei's bottom lip he might draw blood. Kei wouldn't have minded if he did.</p>
<p>He'd never been tongue-fucked, he'd heard of the term but up until now he didn't know what it felt like. If it was possible his mouth might get knocked up tonight. The man's tongue slipped into his mouth and Kei held on to it and sucked; he didn't imagine the deep groan that followed or the desperate demand for more as the man grabbed Kei's ass in both hands and flattened Kei's groin to his. He had big hands, they covered Kei's ass cheeks almost totally. </p>
<p>Without warning, the man broke their kiss, breathing hard. "Goddamn!" he breathed harshly in Kei's ear, hands deliberately kneading Kei's ass unhurriedly.</p>
<p>Kei panted into his neck, struggling to take deep and controlled breaths as his heart hammered away. Christ was this a result of a lengthy dry spell or was this stranger that good? He hadn't seen the man's face, how could he possibly be so attracted to him?</p>
<p>"Leave with me?" asked a moderately familiar voice. It took a second for Kei to realise the person he'd been clutching had finally addressed him directly. </p>
<p>"Hmm?" he responded dazedly. He was still lightheaded, not exactly processing at full capacity.</p>
<p>"Would you like to get out of here?" the man paraphrased.</p>
<p>Kei swallowed dryly, gosh he needed buckets of water to drink. Was he ready to do this? Jump into bed with a stranger and maybe spend the entire night with him? His dick seemed to think he was but his head... Okay, he wasn't going to overthink this, it was time to shut old doors and open new ones. What better way to do that than let a hot stranger fuck it out of his system? Right, there were better ways, but this here was an opportunity he wouldn't throw away. It might do nothing towards helping him move on with his life but at least he'd get a really great fucking from it. And it would be a great fuck if what just happened was any indication. </p>
<p>He nodded even though he doubted the man could see him in the darkness, "Yes."</p>
<p>"Great." He kissed Kei short and deep and then pulled away, linking their fingers together. "Stay close, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>He held Kei's hand as he led them off the dance floor, using his body to create a path for them while simultaneously shielding Kei from wandering limbs. As they wove haltingly through the throng of bodies, Kei noticed that at some point during their dance/making out, they'd made their way to one edge of the floor closer to the couches which was why it had been too dark to see. He honestly hadn't been aware they'd been moving at all but now that he thought of it, it likely explained why they hadn't been bumped or crashed into throughout out their... er... session. </p>
<p>He looked closely at the towering man in front of him. Heavens was he tall and so fucking perfect it wasn't funny. His shoulders were broad and those arms looked like they could lift Kei effortlessly. He wasn't buff, he had nicely toned runner's build. It was obvious he took really great care of himself. Thanks to the dancing lights that kept changing hues, Kei could not tell the colour of his hair but from what he could see it was a full head of hair- thick and straight, styled to give that I'm-so-stylish-and-fly-without-trying look. It was hot.</p>
<p>Kei's mouth watered at the delicious specimen before him, he couldn't wait to have this man buried inside him.  </p>
<p>They got to the door at long last when Kei remembered his jacket. He gently tugged on the man's hand to get his attention. The man looked over his shoulder and Kei's breath caught in his throat. Right when he'd thought it couldn't get any worse, the universe had to make it so that Kei would run into Kuroo again although, for the love of God, he would have preferred it not to be here of all places. Fate, as Yuuji had so wisely put it, was having a laugh at his expense. A very huge laugh. He must have really pissed someone off in his past life.</p>
<p>Kuroo coolly regarded him and then let go of his hand with as much warmth. He faced Kei, doing that thing where he appeared blank, none of him readable. Kei was more than a little uncomfortable under Kuroo's assessing gaze and absolutely terrified. He wouldn't have been surprised if the raven opted to punch him -expected it even- but all that the man beat was Kei's expectation; he remained still, waiting, though Kei didn't know what for. But Kuroo wasn't the only one beating expectations for Kei's erection, instead of shrivelling, waxed stronger -he could've pounded nails with it if he wanted.</p>
<p>Overcome by nerves, Kei almost opened his mouth to apologise profusely for disappointing Kuroo, to explain that he hadn't known it was him otherwise he wouldn't have latched on to him like an astronaut to his oxygen tank. Weirdly it wasn't fear beating at him intensely, it was need. A wild need that Kei had no way of burying, not with the way Kuroo's eyes burned through him. He wanted the man so badly it wasn't even funny, he must be experiencing some sort of complex. </p>
<p>"Did you want something?" Kuroo's voice was low but it somehow carried so that Kei heard over the noise.</p>
<p>Kei blinked in incomprehension; Kuroo's brow rose and he remembered how to use his tongue. He got close, was going to stand on his toes to talk in Kuroo's ear but the man leaned in and waited. Kei gulped, they must look quite the couple creating such an intimate picture. "I need to grab my jacket at the bar."</p>
<p>Kuroo nodded, told Kei he'd wait and straightened as Kei dashed off. The bartender had been kind enough to keep the jacket safe so Kei dropped a nice tip for him, blew him a kiss in response to the thanks he received for his generosity and made his way back. He stomach tightened with each step, praying Kuroo hadn't remembered his hatred for Kei and left, praying he'd left so Kei wouldn't have to feel the sting of a verbal let down. He met Kuroo right where he'd left him, an inscrutable expression on the man's face. Oddly relieved, Kei wondered if the older man practised the look in front of the mirror. </p>
<p>Kuroo opened the door and waited for Kei to step through first before following close behind. The night air was cool and refreshing against his skin after the warmth of the club. Kuroo placed a hand on the small of his back to steer him in the direction of his car, Kei shivered. </p>
<p>"You're cold, put on your jacket."</p>
<p>Kei obeyed mainly because he didn't know how to explain that it wasn't the cold that caused it. Kuroo's hand did not fall away as they walked and Kei tried not to read too much into it. The big man unlocked a sleek Mercedes, waited for Kei to settle in before going to the driver's side. </p>
<p>They just sat there, staring blankly out of the windshield. This moment captured the essence of the word 'awkward'. Holy shit it was awkward. And tense. </p>
<p>"Listen," Kuroo began haltingly, "I know this is awkward but I obviously didn't know it was you in there."</p>
<p>Yeah hadn't that been the very same thing Kuroo had said to him when he'd helped Kei pick up his groceries? And what the hell was the universe playing at here? Kei was more than aware of the wetness on his crotch and wished the earth would be kind enough to open up and swallow him. Why me, lord? he cried silently to the big man upstairs, why does it have to be me?</p>
<p>"I know," he croaked. Which begged the question: why were they sitting in Kuroo's car instead of going their separate ways? Kei wanted to look at Kuroo and try to get a read on him but he couldn't dare face the man. "Sorry," he added. He really was sorry that Kuroo had made out with him, gotten aroused himself and gotten company for the night only to find out it was Kei he'd been with all along.</p>
<p>It might have been funny if it wasn't so messed up. Maybe someday he'd be able to laugh about tonight. </p>
<p>Kuroo cleared his throat, the only sign of his discomfort. "There's no need to... neither of us knew. But..." he cleared his throat again, "I'd still like to go home with you. I mean, if you're fine with it." </p>
<p>Had he heard that right or was that his own goddamned arousal making him hear things? Did Kuroo just say he wanted to go home with Kei regardless of the fact that it was Kei? </p>
<p>In the face of Kei's stunned silence, Kuroo said quietly. "Or I could drop you off at your apartment, whatever you want."</p>
<p>Whatever he wanted. What did he want? He wanted to have sex. It wasn't fair that they'd been set up like this, that Kuroo had been the one to turn him on this way but here they were. What he wanted was to go home with this hot man and get some. Kuroo might not have been his first choice under normal circumstances but it wasn't as if being with the man would be a struggle. Kuroo was hot that way.</p>
<p>"Yeah I... I'd like that. To go with you."</p>
<p>Kuroo stared at him then. Kei could feel the intensity of his gaze burning twin holes through his temple. "Are you sure about this Tsukishima?" </p>
<p>Kei gulped. He nodded. Kuroo stared at Kei for an indeterminate length of time, long enough for Kei to wonder if Kuroo had wanted him to run for the hill and Kei had disappointed him. "Look if you don't__"</p>
<p>"I'm sure." And this time, Kei made certain to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>Kuroo blinked. "My place okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah it's perfect."</p>
<p>Seemingly satisfied, he started the car and wordlessly drove out of the parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuro stepped through the door after Tsukishima, his eyes glued on the boy's ass. Fuck that was some ass, how come he'd never noticed it? Hell how come he'd never noticed the kid before? Tsukishima was a moving, breathing embodiment of what attracted him physically and sexually. He was tall, trim, good looking, maybe a little too skinny and pale for his taste but overall, he was great. He looked different from the last time Tetsuro had seen him; his eyes held a spark of defiance, he'd been such a firecracker on the dance floor that Tetsuro hadn't been able to not have him. And Christ, could he dance. He was so limber his bones seemed non-existent. In all his life, Tetsuro had never come that close to having that sort of instant intense sexual chemistry with anyone, previous lovers included. </p>
<p>If he had known the guy who'd caught his attention was Tsukishima, he wouldn't have acted on his desire to put his hands on him, and going by how startled Tsukishima had been when he'd gotten a look at Tetsuro's face, he knew the kid hadn't known who he'd been dancing with. Tetsuro hadn't recognised him because of the new hair. The colour changed his general appearance and the cut gave him a distinguishable personality. </p>
<p>Previously Tsukishima had always struck him as the sort of person who didn't like attention, who wanted to be on his own, who hated, absolutely hated, being in public. He was so introverted, so reserved Tetsuro couldn't have imagined the chap at the club to be his former employee. It didn't help that the club had been dark as fuck because seriously, why would anyone dim the lights on a dance floor that much? or that Tsukishima's voice had been unrecognisable what with being hoarse from arousal and their kissing. He was certain he'd also sounded like he'd swallowed a frog which would explain why Tsukishima hadn't recognised his voice either. </p>
<p>Now here he was in his living room with a kid he disliked, planning to fuck him into tomorrow after a sizzling dance episode almost an hour ago. It couldn't get any more soap opera than this.</p>
<p>"Do you need something? A drink, maybe?" he asked after he'd offered Tsukishima a seat. The kid had remained standing until Tetsuro nearly shoved him on the closest sofa.</p>
<p>The blond shook his head, wrapping his jacket tighter around his torso nervously. He sat at the very edge of the seat, taut and ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. "No thanks, I'm good." </p>
<p>Tetsuro had to admit it came as a surprise. He'd expected the blond to claim the need for alcohol considering the unexpected turn the night had taken. "Sure?" Tsukishima said he was sure. "How about some water?" The boy agreed that water would be nice.</p>
<p>When Tsukishima agreed to come home with him, he'd been shocked, expecting the younger man to adamantly refuse. That would've sucked to eternity but at least Tetsuro wouldn't be awkwardly handing a bottle of water to him, wondering if perhaps it was too late to stop this and call it a night. They might think it was fine now but what about tomorrow when the sexual haze had cleared and they were back to their senses? Would it be worth the crushing regret that'll follow after the fact? </p>
<p>"Are you okay with this, really?"</p>
<p>The blond nodded, caught himself and spoke, "I'm fine." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile, "You keep asking like you think I'm not being honest. What about you, are you okay?"</p>
<p>He huffed, "Fantastic."</p>
<p>He stood and Tsukishima rose immediately, "Listen," he began hesitantly, "I know you hate me and I know I'm only here because initially at the club you thought I was someone else other than me. But we don't have to go through with this. If you're uncomfortable, I can leave now. I won't be mad or anything."</p>
<p>He wanted to point out that he didn't care if Tsukishima got mad or not, the kid's feelings about him meant squat but genuine concern for him in the blond's eyes made him stop. "I wouldn't've brought you here if I have an issue with it."</p>
<p>Tsukishima pressed. "You're uncomfortable, I can tell."</p>
<p>"You're hardly the picture of relaxed yourself," he threw back.</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked. "I could go," his already quiet voice went lower. "It's just... we're both here, we didn't imagine or fake what we felt at the club." He furrowed his brows contemplatively, eyes earnest. "It'll be a waste to throw away this opportunity because of a... misunderstanding."</p>
<p>Tetsuro gritted his teeth, he didn't like the way Tsukishima said it. "It's not a misunderstanding or a goddamn misconception so I'd appreciate it if you don't sound dismissive."</p>
<p>"I'm not being dismissive," he defended, "I just__"</p>
<p>"Yeah I get it, you're sticking with your story, can't change your mind no matter what so I'd best save my energy."</p>
<p>Tsukishima tensed. He said stiffly, "If you'd rather I leave__"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'd rather you stay." He shrugged, "Like you said, we're here already, no need to waste this opportunity."</p>
<p>"I don't know how else to..." He blew out a frustrated sigh, pushing his curls off his brows with his fingers. "How about a truce? Just for tonight. Please."</p>
<p>He'd reverted to being dick like he'd been since the day he'd fired Tsukishima, no one needed to tell him that that wasn't what they both needed right now. If this line of discussion persisted, it'll set up the mood for nothing but a very very angry fuck. If they fucked at all. "Fine."</p>
<p>Tsukishima's shoulders relaxed a fraction. "Thanks. So umm I was wondering, can I have a shower? I'm sticky and smell like leather and cigarette and... basically I stink."</p>
<p>Tetsuro snorted. "Of course."</p>
<p>He led Tsukishima through his bedroom and to the master bath. He noted the way the blond looked around him interestedly and quelled the urge to smirk; he'd spent a lot of money on his house -especially his bathroom and kitchen- and the end result was worth every penny. "You can leave your clothes on the bed, I'll put them in the washer for you. Feel free to use anything, towels and robes are in a shelf in the bathroom hall. Need anything else?"</p>
<p>"This'll do, thanks."</p>
<p>He left the kid to it and made a beeline for the liquor cabinet in his study. Tsukishima might not want alcohol but Tetsuro did. He flung himself on the plush sofa and really considered what he was about to do. They'd both been hot and turned on and all over themselves at the club but between the drive home and now, Tetsuro had enough time to think and he was almost convinced it was an atrocious idea. What they were about to do was irreversible with possible long time effects. The problem was that boy had already wiggled his way into Tetsuro's system with no alternative way to exorcise him. </p>
<p>Tetsuro wanted Tsukishima. Really wanted him.</p>
<p>This was ninety shades of fucked up. </p>
<p>Rising, he chose a decanter of scotch from the rack and reached for a tumbler but as his fingers wrapped around the cool glass, he asked himself if he wanted to do this and rob them both of a nice time. Oh he could have drunk sex and enjoy it but what about the boy in his shower? Tonight wasn't just about him, it was about the young and willing boy upstairs too. He owed it to Tsukishima to not reappear with alcohol on his breath as though being with the blond was a chore. The kid had chosen to forego all liquid except water, it'll be crappy of him to get shit faced in turn.</p>
<p>And for heavens sake, he had to quit referring to Tsukishima as kid/boy in his head already. Made Tetsuro sound like a paedophile.</p>
<p>With renewed determination, he trudged back to his bedroom, stripped and strolled naked to the bathroom. Outside the shower stall, he paused. Tsukishima was singing. Not full out singing, certainly not under the breath singing either. You couldn't hear him from outside the bathroom and until you got close to the shower stall, you'd hardly catch the exact tone; this was largely due to the running shower. Tsukishima was singing Unravel by TK and ye gods he was a terrible singer. Tetsuro chuckled under his breath, soaking up the horrific sounds from beyond the glass unbelievably, how could something so ugly come out of a guy so pretty?</p>
<p>With a smirk he slid the glass door open and stepped in. Tsukishima had his back to him, facing the tiled wall as he screeched away. He was obviously done showering but hadn't come out either because he was enjoying the hot water or he was battling doubts of his own. Tetsuro closed the short distance and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's middle, chuckling as the blond jolted in surprise. He spun in Tetsuro's arms, staring in shock as though Tetsuro just materialised out of thin air. </p>
<p>"Hey," he greeted, fighting an instinctual urge to lean in and kiss Tsukishima's nose. He had a cute nose which Tetsuro was so not kissing if his entire existence depended on it.</p>
<p>"Hi," Tsukishima replied shyly, having trouble meeting Tetsuro's eyes.</p>
<p>"Enjoying your shower?"</p>
<p>"Yes." A faint blush dusted the blond's cheeks, "Sorry I took so long, the pressure's amazing. I forgot you'd want a shower too. The... umm... the hot water won't run out soon, right? I hope. Oh shit," ended the embarrassing babble with widened eyes.</p>
<p>He tried for a reassuring smile, "Natural gas unit, it never runs out."</p>
<p>Tsukishima exhaled, "Thank God. So... hey."</p>
<p>"Hey,"</p>
<p>"Care to join me?"</p>
<p>His smile this time was genuine. "Yes. As long as I don't have to listen to you sing."</p>
<p>Tsukishima reddened and bit his bottom lip, eyes downcast, obviously not knowing how to reply. They weren't pals, exchanging jokes was a foreign concept in their dynamic. Despite agreeing on a truce, he understood Tsukishima might not be confident enough to banter with him without knowing to what degree he safely could especially following their near argument moments before. Feeling a sense of loss, he tried to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"You can sing in bed though. I won't mind at all," he was sure his mouth had now twisted into a teasing smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm not sure the night'll end well if I do."</p>
<p>Tetsuro hummed, his thumb circling the pale skin slowly. "I might go deaf."</p>
<p>"Or you'll just die slowly and painfully from a shrivelled brain. Not a happy way to go."</p>
<p>Unexpectedly he threw his head back and cackled, "I should kick you out."</p>
<p>"Save yourself before it's too late."</p>
<p>He was dimly aware of a strange warmth pooling in his chest as water cascaded down their bodies. Tsukishima was looking at him now, his eyes a little brighter than they'd been moments ago. He felt good, this felt good. </p>
<p>Tsukishima's hair fell in a curly mass from the center of his head to his forehead like a fringe, his eyes -still uncertain- peeked at Tetsuro from behind the dyed curtain of hair. He liked the colour, he couldn't place an exact hue to it but he liked it. From the way the skinny body pressed subtly but insistently against him, Tetsuro knew Tsukishima wanted something but was too abash to ask. Aware of the blond's growing erection, Tetsuro's dick responded in kind. Without much ado, he dipped his head and took Tsukishima's mouth in an unhurried kiss. It was amazing how you could be so attracted to someone you're supposed to dislike, how sexy you thought locking lips with them and exchanging fluids was. </p>
<p>Against him, Tsukishima's heart thudded. Was he scared? Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tetsuro's neck and lifted on his toes, crushing their mouths harder. Tsukishima tasted young, his pores oozed a freshness Tetsuro wanted to suck on to the very last drop. He dropped his hands to the pale ass, gripped each mound and moulded, loving how easily they fit into his palms. The blond whimpered and when Tetsuro's finger slipped into his crack, settling on the soft pucker of his hole, he gasped into Tetsuro's mouth, seeming to forget what they'd been doing. </p>
<p>"We can stop any time," he whispered roughly.</p>
<p>"Huh?" The blond didn't appear all there. In fact Tetsuro suspected he'd hardly heard him. </p>
<p>Tetsuro moved forward, finger and hands busy as he gently pushed Tsukishima too until the younger man's body connected with the tiled wall. "I said we can stop any time, just say the word."</p>
<p>"But why," he swallowed hard, blinking at Tetsuro uncomprehendingly. "Why would we stop?"</p>
<p>"If you change your mind, I'll let you go. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to."</p>
<p>With a moan, Tsukishima claimed his mouth again. He ignored Tetsuro's protesting grunt, taking what he'd only a moment before demanded. Tetsuro kissed him back fervently. His hunger for Tsukishima flared dangerously high and if he wasn't careful, he'd get consumed. It took everything he had in him to extract his mouth from the blond's but even at that, he could only move a few inches apart. As he spoke, his lips brushed against Tsukishima's.</p>
<p>"Just so we're clear__"</p>
<p>"No," the blond panted hotly in his face, "I'm not changing my mind."</p>
<p>"You don't know that. Anything can happen between now and the next five minutes."</p>
<p>"Fine, the option's open, I hear ya. Can we continue?" he asked petulantly, his eyes glued to Tetsuro's mouth. Tsukishima licked his lips and, fuck it, almost shut down Tetsuro's thinking.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't wanna__"</p>
<p>"For crissakes," Tsukishima whined. "I acknowledge your honourable intentions but they mean squat to me right now. I know what I want and I'm fucking taking it," he growled, eyes still on Tetsuro's mouth. </p>
<p>Tetsuro smirked, so the kid had a feisty side. "Are you now?"</p>
<p>"Do you want me or not?" he snapped back.</p>
<p>In answer Tetsuro nipped his bottom lip hard enough to sting but without drawing blood. Tsukishima yelped at the unexpected assault but didn't pull away. He kissed a trail down Tetsuro's neck, taking his time as if savouring a strange meal. Blindly, Tetsuro reached for a bottle of shower gel, pressed a little amount unto his fingers and carefully rubbed a tip at Tsukishima's entrance, letting it dance across the soft mouth before he slowly pushed the finger in, savouring the feel of Tsukishima's tightness against his middle finger. The boy buried his head in Tetsuro's neck with a loud moan, long fingers digging into his shoulders. </p>
<p>He took his time to tease the younger man, steadily coaxing the moans out of him, enjoying the sounds alternating between soft mewls and harsh breathing. Tetsuro angled his finger as he searched for an elusive spongy gland and when he drew out a sound he'd never heard Tsukishima make, he knew he'd hit jackpot. Pressing against the spot, he worked it while his other hand reached for Tsukishima's cock and gripping the stiffness, he ran the enclosed fist over it's length. By now his shoulders were on fire from the fingers digging into them not that he cared so much about that with his entire focus on the writhing lad. </p>
<p>Tsukishima made a whiny sound as he sped up the movements of both his hand and finger. The boy's breathing sped up. Tsukishima went taut, his muscles squeezed tightly against Tetsuro's finger, twitching, clenching. He was close. </p>
<p>"C'mon," he urged quietly as he Tsukishima threw his head back, eyes rolled back. The muscles in his thin neck strained beautifully like they too sought release.</p>
<p>He watched the blond closely, not wanting to miss a moment of his orgasm as he had at the club. He enjoyed seeing what his lovers looked like when they came, loved to see their uninhibited expression as undiluted pleasure rippled through them. Sharing a bed with a person was unsatisfying if he missed that look on their faces upon release. If he got to do so only once, that once was good enough. That moment bared a person completely, letting their bed partner in in a way they ordinarily won't be able to get, it told you things even the person didn't know about themselves. It was a short window Tetsuro dared to peek into each time he took a lover to that peak.</p>
<p>With a cry, Tsukishima let loose, his body shuddering in relief, skinny hips buckling against him. He spilled on Tetsuro's hand, over and over as Tetsuro gazed in wonder at the amount of seed spurting out of his cock, unto Tetsuro's hand and down the drain. When it was over, Tsukishima fell against him. </p>
<p>Tetsuro pulled out his finger and wrapped Tsukishima in a hug. "You alright?" he murmured into the greyish, lavenderish, silverish hair.</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded but that seemed to be the extent of his reply. He kissed Tsukishima's forehead, rubbing his back gently as he waited patiently for the boy's breathing to return to normal.</p>
<p>He was staunchly aware of his own erection poking insistently on Tsukishima's stomach, the movement of their bodies as they breathed causing a delightful friction over it. He bit his lips against a whimper, shifting as inconspicuously as he could in search of a less tormenting position. Much as he needed his release, he didn't want to unintentionally pressure Tsukishima into doing something about it when the kid hadn't yet come down from his high. Admitting defeat in his futile attempt to move his throbbing dick subtly from between them, Tetsuro decided to man up and bear it.</p>
<p>Tsukishima pressed a light kiss to his collarbone and rose his head to stare expectantly at Tetsuro beneath hooded eyes. God he looked sexy and so damned edible he forgot for a second Tsukishima was a kid he was supposed to detest. He took the pouty mouth in another kiss, this time without tongue. He realised he enjoyed kissing the blond. Tsukishima was a great kisser, maybe not the best he'd had so finding their taste captivating came as a surprise. Tsukishima's lips were soft, the skin smooth as if he regularly exfoliated and conditioned them. They left a pleasing effect on him each time he touched them with his.</p>
<p>Without warning Tsukishima squirmed away and settled on the shower bench, putting him at the same level with Tetsuro's crotch. Christ, just the hunger in the golden eyes as he stared at the shaft was enough to make Tetsuro come. Tsukishima leaned forward and kissed him below the navel, followed by another kiss above it. He did this lovingly, carefully like he was a lover who cherished every inch of Tetsuro instead of a one night stand. When the tip of his tongue grazed his navel, Tetsuro gasped at the alien itch zinging from the spot down to his dick. That was new.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's gaze lifted to his. "You like?" he husked, a smug glint lighting up his eyes. </p>
<p>A grunt was all he could manage before the tongue went back to tormenting him, driving him to the very edge of his psyche and then back to sanity. A savage groan escaped him and not knowing what to do with his mounting frustration, placed a hand behind Tsukishima's head and rested his forehead on the tiled wall. He wanted to tell Tsukishima to stop but each time he thought he might, that weird pleasurable itch spread like wildfire through him in toe curling urgency. He'd had his erogenous zones played with but this was a whole different world of crazy. Prior to now he hadn't even known his navel was a source of sexual pleasure for him -around the navel, yes, but not the actual hollow itself. The discovery was jarring. </p>
<p>"I take it no one's ever done this before?"</p>
<p>It took a moment for it to register that he'd been spoken to. He gulped, "No. Yes. No one."</p>
<p>"You didn't know?" He shook his head in the negative and Tsukishima said, "Huh."</p>
<p>Over Tsukishima's ministration he had gotten painfully hard it became difficult to think. What the blond did not know was that as he spoke, the air he unwittingly blew from his mouth washed over the throbbing head of his excited cock, the effect was mind numbingly wicked. Or maybe it was deliberate because as he choked back a moan, Tsukishima smirked. </p>
<p>He paused to kiss the hollow again. "I've noticed most people don't know the navel can be an erogenous spot so they kind of just skim past it." He wrapped Tetsuro's balls in a warm grip and rolled them slowly, "Good thing I took a chance here."</p>
<p>"Hold the lecture for later," he barked. </p>
<p>Tsukishima only laughed and before Tetsuro knew it, his entire shaft was engulfed in moist warmth. The sound he made was equal parts yell and moan. He felt himself at the very back of Tsukishima's throat, his tongue tickling the base of Tetsuro's cock. He gasped at the seamless manner Tsukishima's mouth moved over his member, up to the very reddened tip, down to the very base and back again. His head bobbed at a fast pace, not giving Tetsuro the time to acclimatise to one sensation before bombarding him with another.</p>
<p>And then slowly Tsukishima glided his tongue underneath his hard length with controlled and calculated deliberation, eyes half closed as if he could feel the effect himself. Tetsuro ground his teeth, threw his head back and dug his fingers deeper into the curly mop willing himself not to howl at the powerful sensations clawing through his limbs and toes. He arched his back in demand for more of that and with an acknowledging grunt Tsukishima curved his tongue over the throbbing head of his cock before proceeding to take the tip only into his mouth. </p>
<p>Tetsuro emitted a rather inhuman sound at the unexpectedness of it, unconsciously he rose a little to his toes as the pleasure surged higher. Tsukishima moaned, swirling the top of his tongue over the head; he lapped at it gently, sucking, playfully teasing the tiny hole until Tetsuro couldn't take it anymore. Burying both hands in the smoky hair, Tetsuro gripped Tsukishima's head and shoved back into the waiting mouth, losing himself completely as he fucked it.</p>
<p>Tsukishima panted, another moan escaped him and with each thrust, made a desperate sound. Tetsuro's eyes snapped open, he slowed, thinking he'd perhaps hurt the boy but when he caught his eyes, Tsukishima's appeared watery with want. One hand rested on Tetsuro's ass, pushing him towards Tsukishima -more into his mouth- in an urging manner.</p>
<p>"Do I go on?" he growled hoarsely. Tsukishima nodded eagerly. "Sure?" he asked, his control slipping again. Tsukishima's nod was all he needed to let himself go again. </p>
<p>This time, neither of them looked away or shut their eyes. They stared at each other, Tetsuro pounded into Tsukishima's mouth, Tsukishima breathing carefully through his nose as he began pumping himself with his free hand. He thrust with near abandon, a part of him remained careful not to go too deep and end up choking Tsukishima. He couldn't let the boy's apparent lack of gag reflex result in carelessness on his part. </p>
<p>It didn't take long for the familiar warmth to stir in his stomach, tiny pinpricks of pleasure needling in his legs and toes. His balls grew heavy, his breathing increased in tempo, white spots danced at the edges of his vision. He tried to pull away, not knowing how Tsukishima might feel about ejaculate in his mouth since they hadn't discusses it but the hand still resting on Tetsuro's ass pushed against his retreat.</p>
<p>"Comin'," he stammered in warning. He needed to pull out now otherwise... Tsukishima made a whimpering sound, tightened his throat around Tetsuro's dick and Tetsuro lost it. He gave a guttural cry as he came in hard spurts, wave after wave just rippling over him. Tsukishima swallowed every bit, sucking hard as if wanting to draw out more of the seed and keeping at it even when there was nothing left for Tetsuro's balls to give. </p>
<p>He expelled a shuddering breath as his senses returned in trickles. Tsukishima was still idly sucking his now limp cock, not seeming to realise or not bothered that Tetsuro was no longer hard. Tsukishima had come too, he noticed, most likely at the same time Tetsuro did. He cupped a side of the boy's face with one hand, moving his thumb on the smooth cheek in an arc. Tsukishima sighed contentedly, finally releasing Tetsuro with a soft plop.</p>
<p>"Damn," he muttered at the blond, "that was fucking awesome."</p>
<p>Tsukishima smiled serenely up at him, his lashes fluttered close at Tetsuro's petting. He resembled a puppy basking in attention. Tetsuro almost laughed. </p>
<p>Without dropping his hand, he squatted in front of Tsukishima, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "How's your throat, does it hurt?" he asked quietly, almost afraid to snap the kid out of his trance. </p>
<p>"No," he half muttered.</p>
<p>"Sure?" Though he'd tried to be careful, accidental slips happened. He wanted to make sure he hadn't unknowingly bruised Tsukishima's throat at any point. </p>
<p>"Mmn hmmn."</p>
<p>Tetsuro placed a kiss on his pale skinned neck, another under his jaw, in the hollow of his throat and on his adam's apple, sucking on it lightly as it bobbed with a swallow. Tsukishima tugged on a lock of his hair as he buried his nose in the boy's skin, breathing in. Tsukishima smelled of citrus body wash, sex and something else that would be his own scent. </p>
<p>They stayed that way a little longer as the hot shower sprayed joyfully over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw together a quick meal of vegetable sandwich and black tea for them after they'd both had another shower. Between the dancing, alcohol and sex, Tetsuro was famished and he believed his younger companion was though the kid insisted he'd be fine with just fruits and though, seeing how skinny the kid was, Tetsuro did not doubt the truth of that assertion. Still he stood his ground.</p>
<p>They ate on the kitchen island, Tsukishima perched on a stool while Tetsuro stood opposite him. The boy ate delicately, almost reluctantly. He took small bites of his sandwich but concentrated more on the tea, taking three sips for every tiny nibble. It might be that the boy was too shy to eat comfortably with him but after watching him closely, Tetsuro concluded that Tsukishima did not particularly enjoy the fine art of eating. No wonder he was so skinny.</p>
<p>"Don't play with your food," he chided, "it's meant to be consumed not admired."</p>
<p>Tsukishima blushed at being caught, "I'm not hungry."</p>
<p>"But you will be soon and I don't think I'd like to stop in the middle of sex because you're about to pass out from hunger or exhaustion or both."</p>
<p>The pale face turned crimson and without another word, Tsukishima took a healthy bite of his sandwich, chewed with keen disinterest and swallowed. The effort to take a second bite was apparent, Tetsuro softened in the face of Tsukishima's distress.</p>
<p>"It's a small sandwich, you'll be done in no time."</p>
<p>The blond nodded, self-pity oozing out of him. Tetsuro laughed under his breath, using his mug to hide his face but he hadn't been as stealthy as he'd thought because Tsukishima caught his eyes, brow cocked in question. </p>
<p>"Nothing," he said after swallowing a gulp of the hot drink along with his laughter. </p>
<p>"I could swear you're laughing at me." Tetsuro did not bother to hide his smirk this time, the boy rolled his eyes, "Okay, what?"</p>
<p>"You make it look like eating is the worst thing in the world that could ever happen to you."</p>
<p>He shrugged, "Honestly, it tires me. All that chewing and grinding, it's so monotonous." He placed the half eaten sandwich on his plate with a theatrical sigh, "Swallowing isn't any better."</p>
<p>"You're hopeless, and," -he pointed at the plate- "you're gonna finish that."</p>
<p>Tsukishima threw him a faux glare, "Where is your sympathy?"</p>
<p>"Under lock and key," he replied with a grin to which Tsukishima answered with one of his own. </p>
<p>His chest warmed at the harmlessness behind that grin. Behind his wrongdoing, he might not be a bad kid really. It was just unfortunate Tetsuro hadn't gotten to know him under different circumstances. If things weren't what they were, Tetsuro might have been interested in getting to know the kid more, not as anything other than friends with occasional benefits perhaps. It was still kind of hard to picture Tsukishima as someone who'd commit such a slight but there you have it, a testament that a book shouldn't be judged by it's cover.</p>
<p>Perhaps his face had given off his thoughts or the kid had been thinking along the same lines for right then he delved into his meal with unusual gusto. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the real reason behind Tsukishima's resolutely lowered eyes was to hide from him. Tetsuro looked away, shame tittering at the edge of his mind. He shouldn't have let thoughts like that surface, not while they'd agreed to put all hard feelings on hold. The last thing he wanted was to create a tense atmosphere too awkward to ignore. </p>
<p>Done, he dropped his used plate and mug in the sink and rounded the island. Tsukishima physically tensed at his approach even though Tetsuro tried as much as possible to make himself nonthreatening. When he halted beside Tsukishima, the boy didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink, he just sat as still as a rock, waiting for the proverbial hammer to fall. Tetsuro waited too, unsure. He wanted to touch the boy but he didn't want to scare him away completely, and what could he say to make it any better? In the end, he lightly ran the backs of two fingers on Tsukishima's smooth cheek, getting a small jerk of uneasiness for his effort. </p>
<p>"Three big bites and we'll be good," he pointed out. He kept his voice light, tone easy.</p>
<p>Tsukishima frowned in confusion then slowly, understanding dawned. He managed a quick glance at Tetsuro from the corner of his eye. "Big being the operative word."</p>
<p>Tetsuro laughed a short laugh, "Quit running from your task, no one is here to save you." He felt Tsukishima relax a fraction. Good.</p>
<p>Tsukishima muttered under his breath as he made yet another attempt to finish up. Hopefully this time, it'll be a success. He'd never had to go through this much trouble to get anyone to eat. </p>
<p>Tetsuro moved to the right of Tsukishima and got comfortable on the stool next to him. "So you visit Inverse often?"</p>
<p>"Umm not really. Not in a while anyway."</p>
<p>"So what made you last night?"</p>
<p>"My friends. They've been bugging me to hang out more with them and..." He paused and then groaned, "Fuck, I was supposed to text them. Shit." Tsukishima shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and grabbed his phone, absently chewing as he rapidly typed. He read through the message and punched send. He shook his head, "I can't believe I forgot."</p>
<p>"You guys were there together? I didn't know that."</p>
<p>"We were but they left before I did. They were supposed to drop me off at home but I wanted to stay longer so they told me to text when I left."</p>
<p>"They care. That's nice of them."</p>
<p>Tsukishima gave a small smile, "They are nice, though they can be beyond aggravating." </p>
<p>His mind drifted to Koutarou and Kenma. He chuckled, "I get."</p>
<p>He waited for the blond to put his cell aside before saying, "You like to dance, don't you? Wouldn't've guessed." Hell he'd never have guessed how good a dancer Tsukishima was. The boy was as reserved as they come, shy even. Tsukishima looked the type to have quiet hobbies and valued his personal time, likely preferring to spend those times lost in his own world, a space he'd be reluctant to share with others. </p>
<p>That said, he couldn't find where dancing figured in. And to think the kid was good enough to capture his attention. Tetsuro hadn't known when he'd found himself gravitating towards the skinny guy that lots of other men seemed to zero in on. He'd hovered, waiting patiently for the right moment to swoop in and immediately that break came, Tetsuro had been quick to stake his claim on the then faceless guy. Dancing with Tsukishima had been easy, holding him felt natural, their fit seamless. The second he'd put his hands on the kid, he knew he wanted to leave the club with him. </p>
<p>"Yes," he said with a hesitant smile, the tips of his ears going pink, "it's the only physically vigorous activity I enjoy outside work."</p>
<p>"Even more than sex?" he teased.</p>
<p>The boy's face went red, "Apart from."</p>
<p>Tsukishima blushed a whole lot, he noted with a small smile of his own. He found he rather liked it. The kid reached for his mug, Tetsuro watched with amusement as he lifted the empty cup to his mouth, seeped air, pulled it away in surprise and stared into its depth in wonder. His gaze shifted to his empty plate, back to his empty mug and slowly, a smile worked it's way to his lips, </p>
<p>"I'm done!" he reported proudly, "It's empty, see?"</p>
<p>"I do," Tetsuro assented with a chuckle. "A miracle."</p>
<p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully, "Miracle? Puh-lease, hard work and diligence." He stood, "Thanks for the meal." Tetsuro made to get up also but Tsukishima shook his head. "I'll take care of the dishes, don't worry."</p>
<p>"I can help."</p>
<p>"You cooked, it's only fair I should clean up. There's hardly anything to clean anyway."</p>
<p>He wanted to argue or just go ahead and do what he wanted after all it was his kitchen but Tsukishima's eyes held a stubborn glint that made it clear this was somehow important to the boy. With a shrug, he let the blond win the battle. </p>
<p>Tsukishima worked with ease, his movements graceful and fluid. He carried out his duty with utmost concentration as he carefully scrubbed away. The boy was observant. After drying, he put everything back where Tetsuro picked them from earlier, he even placed the pan face back, exactly the way Tetsuro liked it. </p>
<p>Wiping his hands on a paper towel, he faced Tetsuro. "Done. And it didn't even take five minutes."</p>
<p>"Would have taken lesser time if I'd helped."</p>
<p>"And you wouldn't have had to worry if I was going to handle your utensils with care and put everything the way you like them to be, right?"</p>
<p>Okay he got him. Tetsuro was very particular about his kitchen and how every utensil was handled. It used to drive his ex crazy. "There's a system to these things, you know."</p>
<p>Tsukishima smirked, "Obsessive much?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah."</p>
<p>He scrunched his nose, "I'm sure lots of people will think of it as pestering."</p>
<p>He sputtered, "Pestering?" </p>
<p>The kid nodded solemnly but said no more. The robe Tsukishima was wrapped in was bigger than him, a better fit for Tetsuro's wider frame. It happened to be his smallest robe but on the boy it fell loosely where the belt didn't hold. The neck kept slipping off a shoulder and when Tsukishima adjusted it, the other side ended up slipping down. The kid had given up on getting the silk wrap to obey and Tetsuro was now getting an eyeful of the long neck with a red hickey on its otherwise pale length. </p>
<p>He eyed the spot, the urge to taste Tsukishima's skin rising to a staggering level. His mouth watered as he imagined sinking his teeth in the soft flesh, lapping his tongue over the secluded area as he sucked, putting a lasting mark on the boy to remind him of their shared night. </p>
<p>"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima's hesitant call popped him back to reality. </p>
<p>He shifted his gaze to meet the kid's and was surprised to see fear in them. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Umm so we're fed. Can we..." he drummed his fingers on his thigh, "umm..."</p>
<p>A grin broke out on his face as the reason for Tsukishima's squirming became clear. "Sure you want to so quickly after your meal?"</p>
<p>"It's been over ten minutes," the kid pointed out with a scowl, "that's more than enough time."</p>
<p>Tetsuro eased off the stool, eyes fixed on Tsukishima. "You're awfully impatient."</p>
<p>"The only reason I wasted time stuffing myself full is because I know you won't touch me unless I did. I've been ready ages ago."</p>
<p>Tsukishima watched his approach calmly, the drumming of his fingers against his thighs the only indication of his nervousness. Tetsuro felt something too although he might not necessarily describe it as nerves, nevertheless his heart thundered within its confines. It was dangerous what they were about to do, the line separating common sense and sheer craziness had blurred already and they were about to not just cross it but erase it completely. </p>
<p>He ran the back of his fingers across Tsukishima's cheek, "Are you sure about this?" He ignored the boy's groan, "You can tell me you've changed your mind and we'll end this now."</p>
<p>"For heaven's sake I'm sure. I'm still here aren't I?"</p>
<p>Though Tsukishima spoke quietly, his voice lacked hesitance or any indication that he was reconsidering their position. His hand dropped from the boy's cheek. He studied his companion closely, the boy held his gaze unflinchingly -almost challenging.</p>
<p>"If this happens, there's no going back."</p>
<p>"I know but it doesn't matter." He shrugged his exposed bony shoulder, "We're not likely to run into each other any time soon if at all."</p>
<p>True. They weren't friends, they didn't run in the same circles. Work had been the only link connecting them and that had been severed weeks ago. However before firing Tsukishima, Tetsuro had never run into the kid anywhere but now they'd seen each other thrice already. Wasn't there an Arabian proverb that said whatever happens once would not happen again but whatever happens twice will happen again? He could possibly see Tsukishima again after today. It wasn't like he was superstitious, he didn't even believe in coincidences but he wasn't naïve. They might meet again and when they did, will they be able to look each other in the eye without hesitation or regret? </p>
<p>"Do you really believe that?" </p>
<p>"Don't you?" Tsukishima fired back. </p>
<p>"Look, I just don't want things to turn awkward between us."</p>
<p>"More awkward than it already is?" he asked with a wry smile. He angled his eyes downward and when he spoke again, his voice had gone down a notch. "I won't lie, I want this. But if the idea of having me in bed with you makes you uncomfortable, then I can't insist. It's just..."</p>
<p>"It's just?" he gently prodded.</p>
<p>Tsukishima lifted his gaze to Tetsuro's. "I haven't wanted to go to bed with someone this badly in so long. There's been..." He moved his head side to side as if shaking off a memory, "I..." he exhaled in frustration but didn't try to say more. He looked away.</p>
<p>They stood close, close enough for him to see the curve of Tsukishima's blond eyelashes. They were so light they went unnoticed until you stepped close and then you'd see how long and scanty they actually were. He could see the kid's eyes, he had seen something try to break free from behind the veil Tsukishima'd kept it hidden. Tetsuro knew heartbreak when he saw it, this kid had been hurt by the ones he loved and trusted, perhaps he sought physical intimacy as a way to cope. </p>
<p>"You might get hurt, kid. In the long run, tonight might come back to bite you in the ass."</p>
<p>His chuckle lacked humour, "It's too late to worry about that."</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth, other than for the pleasure of getting off, is there another reason you want me to take you to my bed."</p>
<p>Tsukishima bit his bottom lip, it was clear he was contemplating on an answer. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Are you seeing someone?"</p>
<p>The boy's shock was genuine."I won't be here if I was. I'm not a cheater."</p>
<p>Tetsuro exhaled in relief. "So then why?"</p>
<p>"I'm doing this for myself. That's all I can say. I want to."</p>
<p>"If you're sure..."</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Cause I don't want__"</p>
<p>"I'm sure," he interrupted firmly.</p>
<p>He kissed Tsukishima then, not slowly but deep and rough. The boy kissed him back with equal fervency. Their arms went around each other automatically and they went on and on exploring the warmth of each other's mouth with the gentleness of a tornado.</p>
<p>Then they pulled apart and the blond was suddenly unable to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I... I just..." He swallowed, "I know your opinion of me hasn't changed, obviously, but I just want you to know that you have a wrong impression."</p>
<p>Tetsuro frowned, confused. "I'm not sure I follow."</p>
<p>"The cheque," Tsukishima blurted and then looked away hastily, embarrassed. "I didn't take it."</p>
<p>He scowled, the kid wanted to do this now? After they'd agreed to let it be for tonight? "You can't seriously want to talk about this now."</p>
<p>The boy appeared uncomfortable but he rose his eyes and held Tetsuro's gaze. "I don't, no. But there might not be any other opportunity for me to..."</p>
<p>"To what?" he pressed, bewildered. What else was left to be said? Tsukishima was guilty, that was the only logical conclusion to be reached from the circumstances. His hands fell away from Tsukishima's thin waist, he moved a good distance from the blond.</p>
<p>The golden eyes dropped but not before Tetsuro spied the hurt in them. "You don't believe me."</p>
<p>"I don't," he said bluntly although it hadn't been a question. A battle seemed to ensue within Tsukishima, the kid folded his arms around his middle, unfolded them, took a breath as though to speak, exhaled in resignation. Tetsuro sighed. "Listen kid, I won't lie to you, I really believe you stole from me. Having sex with you and sharing a late night snack together doesn't mean I'll change my mind about that."</p>
<p>He faltered, looked at his feet "Can't I have even the tiniest benefit of doubt?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Tsukishima recoiled, stricken. "Why?"</p>
<p>The question struck him as odd. "Because." He moved further away, seething. The mood had plummeted, likely irredeemably. Perhaps it was for the best though he had to admit it was rather disappointing. "You know what, I don't think this is going to work."</p>
<p>The light died completely from the kid's eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."</p>
<p>"But you did."</p>
<p>"Don't be mad, please," he apologised quietly, "I won't bring it up again."</p>
<p>"That's what we said we'd do yet you broke that agreement." He shook his head, "This is tiring, I'm going to bed."</p>
<p>The skinny shoulders slumped. Tsukishima gave him a pleading stare from under his curls, "We could__"</p>
<p>"No we couldn't," he said with a shake of his head, "this was probably a mistake to begin with."</p>
<p>The kid blanched, "Mistake..."</p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>"We were good. In the shower, it was good," he said in a voice so soft Tetsuro might not have heard if it hadn't been for the quietness of the night.</p>
<p>"Not denying that. We've already gone too far as it is. It's best we let it be, we could be dodging a bullet here. You remember the room you used last time you were here? It's all yours tonight," he threw casually over his shoulder as he strolled out of his kitchen. He didn't bother bidding his crestfallen guest goodnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                              •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There goes the promise of a fulfilling night, Tetsuro thought laconically as he shut the door behind him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't supposed to be in his room alone but things didn't always go according to plan, did they? The kid had to bring up the theft which was such a sour spot for him. It was quite the mood changer.</p>
<p>He dropped to the edge of his bed, burying his head in his hands. Was he being awfully unfair? Unnecessarily harsh? He didn't bring the kid all the way over to his house to treat him like he did. Okay, he'd admit he maybe overreacted but the way the kid kept insisting. And that was another thing he found strange, why would Tsukishima continue to fervently deny his involvement with the missing cheque? Why did he continue to assert innocence regardless? What did he have to lose at this point or rather gain by holding his ground?</p>
<p>Tsukishima did not seem the type to be able to lie or hold on to such lies for a long time. The kid was kind of naïve but he wasn't stupid; he knew what battles to fight and when to give up. That being the case, why was he so keen on impressing his innocence on Tetsuro? Except... Did he really not have anything to do with...? He let out a harsh breath, pushing the thoughts aside none too gently. This was stupid, one fuck in the bathroom and what, he'd become an expert on the boy? He couldn't believe he was wavering. </p>
<p>But if Tsukishima hadn't stolen it, who might have? If nobody did, how come it hadn't been found?</p>
<p>Fucking hell. To think that with everything, he still wanted Tsukishima. Talk about messed up. The blond was a perfect fit in Tetsuro's arms. Too skinny for his taste but... perfect. No other word fit. Maybe he should go check on him, make sure the kid wasn't too torn up about Tetsuro walking out. He scoffed, yeah right, if he was stupid enough to need an excuse to go see the kid, he needed a better one. And he did want to go back to Tsukishima, erase the last five minutes and not act like an ass. The boy was what he needed tonight, too bad they'd jointly ruined it. </p>
<p>A timid knock on his door caused his heart to -irritatingly- pick up it's beat. This was his opportunity to apologise and perhaps get things back on track if he was lucky. If he wasn't, at least they'd say goodnight more amicably. He ambled to the door and opened it to a terrified looking boy. Tsukishima absently scratched his head, pushed a lock of curls behind his ears. The hair bounced back but he didn't seem to notice; he shuffled his feet, glanced up at Tetsuro and looked hastily away. </p>
<p>Tetsuro felt an inexplicable pang as he watched the boy struggle. Tsukishima obviously had something to say but he'd lost what little bravery he'd summoned. </p>
<p>"Do you__"</p>
<p>"__Can I__"</p>
<p>They spoke at the same time and slammed their mouths shut at the same time. He waited in the hopes that Tsukishima would speak first but realised that he it would be better if he took the initiative to break the ice and put the boy at ease. "Do you want to come in?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded gratefully at him.</p>
<p>He stepped aside to let the younger man in, then closed his door and placed a gentle hand on the thin back. Tsukishima was too thin, the ridges of the kid's spinal column taunted his palm as they moved. In the shower, he recalled how rather proudly the outline of his ribs gleamed under the lights. Was Tsukishima eating right? Did he take care of himself? Was it possible that anyone could be so naturally thin? </p>
<p>They halted, his hand dropped. Tsukishima turned to face him. "I'm sorry for downstairs. I shouldn't have..."</p>
<p>No he shouldn't have but Tetsuro could have reacted better. "I'm sorry too. There was no need to behave the way I did."</p>
<p>Tsukishima stared wide eyed at him, obviously not expecting Tetsuro to have apologised which sorta made him feel like a prick. The boy waved off the apology but made no move to leave. He gulped, worried his bottom lip. "I won't bring it up again," he near-whispered. </p>
<p>He lifted his gaze then and the earnestness in his eyes took Tetsuro aback. "You're not the only one to blame."</p>
<p>"Right. Can we... Have I ruined the night entirely?"</p>
<p>"Not entirely."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth lifted. "So it's forgotten."</p>
<p>Tsukishima edged a step closer. He gazed at Tetsuro from under his fluttering lashes, a minuscule smile flirting with his lips. "And?"</p>
<p>"And, as long as you don't mind," -he placed his hands on the boy's waist, pulling him the rest of the way- "maybe we can pick up where we left off."</p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed in relief. "I thought I'd have to spend a lot of time convincing you."</p>
<p>Tetsuro laughed, "I'm quite the asshole, huh?"</p>
<p>"You really are," the kid affirmed playfully. "Hardheaded too."</p>
<p>He swooped down and took Tsukishima's smirking mouth in an unhurried kiss. </p>
<p>Tetsuro pulled the sash on Tsukishima's waist, it slipped smoothly off and the robe pulled apart to reveal the light skin hiding behind their cover. The contrast between the burgundy sleeping robe and the kid's skin was beautiful, a sensual combination that had gotten his mouth watery. From the moment Tsukishima appeared in the kitchen, he'd wanted to unwrap the kid from the silky sheath and ravage him. </p>
<p>With a barely a nudge the soft material fell to pool at Tsukishima's feet, leaving him naked and hard in Tetsuro's arms. The boy shivered.</p>
<p>"Are you cold?" Tetsuro inquired, burying his face in the exposed neck. There was something about that long neck that beckoned to him. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He sucked the milky skin, almost expecting a mouthful of cream to burst out. Instead he was rewarded with a delicate mix of tangy saltiness and airy coolness. He decided he liked how Tsukishima tasted. </p>
<p>"You're going to leave a mark," the kid gasped, "they don't fade quickly."</p>
<p>"Perfect then." But just in case the boy was worried about Tetsuro leaving a mark, he moved on from the spot, dropping singular kisses up to his jaw, his cheek and then his mouth.</p>
<p>They kissed languidly. His concentration outside of Tsukishima was pretty low so it came as a surprise when a sudden coolness whipped his ass. The kid had relieved him of his pyjama pants, they were gathered on the floor around his ankles like shackles. Not breaking the kiss, Tetsuro stepped out of the clothing, moving them towards the waiting bed as he took his sweet time to devour the pert mouth eagerly responding to him. Long fingers wrapped around his semi hard length, they skillfully tugged until he hardened fully to point of pain. </p>
<p>Jesus, his entire body ached for the kid. He couldn't wait to slide into that waiting hole and let out all the pent up stress from the last week. Tsukishima tumbled on the bed when they reached it, taking Tetsuro along as they made the short drop still entwined in each other's arms. </p>
<p>Tetsuro lifted himself on his forearms and regarded the boy beneath him. "I don't bottom, kid." Due to his heightened arousal, the words came out harsher than necessary.</p>
<p>"I don't top," Tsukishima responded, not in the least fazed. He tilted his head up and kissed Tetsuro directly on the pulse under his jaw. "I mean I could but I don't like to."</p>
<p>Good. Still on his forearms, he ground their pelvis together eliciting a drawn out moan from Tsukishima that he felt straight down to his dick. God this kid was killing him. "Tell me what you like," he husked, "anything you want."</p>
<p>"I'm up for whatever," the boy breathed, "anything besides pain."</p>
<p>Perfect. This time he moved, trailing a path of kisses down the skinny body. He detoured off course when he got to Tsukishima's prominent sternum, latching on to a peaked nipple when he arrived at his desired destination. The kid screamed a curse when Tetsuro grazed his teeth over its tip, jerking so hard Tetsuro might have been dislodged if he wasn't much stronger than his companion. </p>
<p>"Fuuccckkk!!" Tsukishima cried out. </p>
<p>Oh yeah now he recalled how back in the club the boy had reacted fervently when Tetsuro played with his nipples, Tsukishima had orgasmed from that alone. With the new information, Tetsuro did not hold back. He dived in with gusto, alternatively licking, sucking and scrapping his teeth over the hard nubs. When his mouth was busy with one, the twin enjoyed the attention of his fingers twisting, pinching, rubbing. Tsukishima's gasps of surprise, cries of encouragement, moans of pleasure all washed over him, making him harder to the point of delirium.</p>
<p>"So sensitive," he mumbled when he finally put an end to tormenting the kid. He scraped his teeth on Tsukishima's neck, "Every last bit of you's so sensitive," -a soft kiss on his chin- "so bloody excitable," -another kiss below the ear- "so fucking perfect."</p>
<p>Tsukishima whimpered under his tender ministrations. "Please. I need you," he stammered.</p>
<p>He joined their lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away abruptly and warned, "I'm not sure I'll be able to go easy on you, kid."</p>
<p>"I don't want you to."</p>
<p>Tetsuro growled. He rolled off the blond and feverishly searched the side drawer for the essentials. He found a row of condoms easily enough but had to extend his search to the bottom drawer before he found the damn lube. </p>
<p>Tsukishima now laid in the center of the king size, away from the pillows. His long legs were spread, a hand making lazy strokes his cock as he watched Tetsuro behind half-closed eyes. Tetsuro crawled up to him, watching in fascination as the boy invitingly played with himself. </p>
<p>He poured some lube unto his fingers. "Gotta prep you, okay?" Slowly, he pushed a finger into Tsukishima's hole, taking his sweet time to slick the channel as he gently worked his way in. "Don't stop," he murmured when Tsukishima used both hands to fist the sheets. "Keep touching yourself."</p>
<p>With a strained nod, the kid went back to work while Tetsuro busied himself with stretching and teasing, trying to get the muscles to relax and widened. He fingered the boy unhurriedly, whispering soft encouragements, adding another finger and scissoring his digits within the boy's tight walls. He went a little deeper, crooked a finger and was rewarded with a hiss. Tsukishima arched and because Tetsuro couldn't ignore the pink nub begging for attention, he caught one of Tsukishima's nipple in his mouth. Tsukishima threw his head back and screeched.</p>
<p>"So fucking tight," he said against the nipple he'd taken in his mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue on it. "That's it, just relax."</p>
<p>The boy writhed. He clutched Tetsuro's arms, whispered incoherent pleas. He'd completely ignored Tetsuro's earlier instruction to work his erection, both hands returned to clutching the sheets.</p>
<p>"It's been a while, huh?" Damn he was really tight.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"How long?"</p>
<p>"Too long."</p>
<p>He nodded, understanding."No rush. Nothing beyond this until you're ready. I promise."</p>
<p>"I'm ready," he whimpered. Tetsuro shook his head, not wanting to hurry along and risk hurting his companion. "I swear I am," the boy insisted stubbornly.</p>
<p>Tetsuro in turn stubbornly ignored Tsukishima's cries of frustration, taking his sweet time to prep him satisfactorily. Guys who rushed this vital part of sex and ending up hurting their bed partners instead of pleasing them disgusted him. He refused to be one of such guys regardless of how turned on he was.</p>
<p>Tetsuro did not let up until his fingers moved a little more freely. The difference wasn't particularly to a great extent but from experience, he knew that was as stretched out as Tsukishima would be by fingers alone. To be on the safe side, he retracted his fingers added some more lube to them and slicked the boy up some more then he tore the condom wrapper using his teeth. He rolled the rubber on and rubbed a good amount of lube onto the entire length as a precautionary measure.</p>
<p>He climbed up over his companion and positioned himself at the waiting entrance. "Ready?"</p>
<p>The boy nodded, waited, and as Tetsuro's probed the mouth of his entrance, his honey eyes widened some. Tetsuro paused, not moving until he got a nudge from the kid. He resumed his task, pushing in with gentle force, his eyes trained on Tsukishima all the while, searching for signs of discomfort. He broke through the protective ring of muscle, taking painstaking care not to lose himself and ram all the way. He willed himself to be patient, to go slow, to breathe. His whole being ached from exercising that much restraint. He didn't stop, did not falter; he just kept going, keeping his progress in check, letting Tsukishima's face and body language lead him.</p>
<p>His breathing changed as the tight walls closed in on either side of his cock, giving way for him at the same time that they impeded his progress. They squeezed him tantalisingly in protest to his intrusion, alternating between resistance and a grudging welcome. </p>
<p>Jesus was he tight. </p>
<p>Tetsuro felt every single bump, every unholy quiver of sphincter muscle. He gritted his teeth, the sweat now tickling the nape of his neck, down his back. An answering line of perspiration coated Tsukishima's forehead as he too followed Tetsuro's progress with an intense concentration of his own, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as Tetsuro progressed. </p>
<p>More than halfway in, he paused to calm himself as well as give Tsukishima time to adjust to the invasion. Not to brag but he knew how blessed he was in that department; it was an especially tight fit inside the blond already so he didn't want to push too hard too fast and end up causing damage. Tetsuro's entire body trembled as he held, fighting the primal urge to dive in and wreck the boy's warm channel. </p>
<p>Oh heavens he needed to fuck this kid otherwise he might combust.</p>
<p>Tsukishima panted softly, his rapid breaths tickling Tetsuro's chest and neck. He was a work of art: eyes dreamy, skin flushed, mouth swollen and bruised from kissing. His fingers will leave marks where they dug into Tetsuro's biceps. The ripples that passed through his thin body were palpable, they made maintaining control next to impossible. "Oh god, that's big. That's really..." he swallowed, never completing the sentence.</p>
<p>Tetsuro trembled. Holding still was becoming extremely difficult. He was crumbling under the strain of his desire but by sheer willpower alone he stayed still. He didn't want to go the rest of the way without any form of reassurance that his companion was doing okay. </p>
<p>The boy's ass twitched and Tetsuro yelped as the already tight walls gripped him excruciatingly. "Don't. God don't do that," he managed with a gasp. At the boy's confused stare he explained, "You're already too tight, squeezing me only makes it hurt."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he stammered, "that wasn't intentional."</p>
<p>He captured Tsukishima's mouth in a tender kiss, wanting very much to erase the fearful tone his quiet voice had taken. "I know," he said after they broke apart. And as their eyes remained locked, Tetsuro pushed the rest of the way, that delicious friction driving him to the edge of insanity as he completely buried himself in the boy. He almost wept, "Fuck me, this feels... you feel... damn."</p>
<p>This boy continued to leave him tongue tied at every juncture. Being inarticulate in bed was new and maybe it was because being inside Tsukishima was like nothing he'd experienced before. Every muscle, every sinew, every fucking part that formed him urged him to move, to draw back and plow into the kid until they were both spent. </p>
<p>"You're... you're huge," Tsukishima mumbled with closed eyes. There was no pain in his voice or face, he just seemed to be trying to acclimatise to Tetsuro's size. He wet his lip and moved experimentally. Letting out a breath, he bobbed his head sharply. "Okay."</p>
<p>But Tetsuro did nothing. He waited, still unsure, until Tsukishima opened his eyes and he could confirm for himself that the kid was actually fine and not saying so because he didn't want to inconvenience Tetsuro. It was only then that Tetsuro pulled out almost completely and plowed into his bed mate. Tsukishima mewled.</p>
<p>He went slow at first, giving Tsukishima time to fully adjust to his movements and size. This was not the pace he wanted but he was willing to take it slow since he was treading on waters unknown. </p>
<p>But there was only so long he crawl and soon he sped up. He rose himself on his arms and twisting his hips, he rammed into Tsukishima, aiming for his prostate. With the arching of his back and the near-scream the boy let out, he knew he'd hit it spot on. Tetsuro didn't slow, he didn't show mercy in the face of the boy's torment just like he'd warned. He let loose, going hard and then harder. Sweat flowed freely off him now, rolling into his eyes, burning, blurring. </p>
<p>Tsukishima's fingers dug into his flesh but Tetsuro did not feel the sting, could feel nothing beyond the kid's tightness brushing his sensitive shaft with each thrust.</p>
<p>"Ohh fuck, I'm__" Tsukishima didn't finish his sentence as right at that moment, he shuddered and cried out, spilling strings of seed in long, jerky spurts  between them. </p>
<p>Tetsuro did not come but he did slow to a stop as Tsukishima ejaculated so as not to over stimulate his already sensitive prostrate otherwise it could end up being too uncomfortable, painful even for the boy.</p>
<p>As the kid came down from his high, he may have noticed that he alone had orgasmed because the next moment he nimbly shifted and with Tetsuro's cooperation switched their positions so that he was now on top. They were still joined. </p>
<p>He placed his hands palm down on Tetsuro's chest and rocked his hips once. Tetsuro jerked, he bit his lips as a groan bubbled in his chest. </p>
<p>"Just lie back," Tsukishima mumbled, "let me."</p>
<p>The boy rocked forward again, this time though, he kept going. Eyes shut, head thrown back, he steadily picked up his pace. He ground his ass against Tetsuro's pelvis, gyrating his hips in place as he rode without a care. Their breathing sped up, clashed. Tsukishima leaned forward until he could feel the whisper of the boy's chest against his in their forward-backward jerks. </p>
<p>He moved quickly, with ease, never letting an offbeat interfere with his rhythm. He allowed himself to enjoy it just as much as Tetsuro, grinding against him with a fluid grace that testified of his skills. For all his lengthy celibacy, Tsukishima did not have any troubles finding or keeping his rhythm. Subtly he altered his style, lifting his hips a little and bringing it down before moving back, lifting up and repeating. </p>
<p>Tetsuro's balls draw up tight, a new weight gathered in them as his climax built. He clutched Tsukishima's ass as his sacs tingled with increasing force. "Yeah just like that. Fuck yessss..."</p>
<p>Levering up on Tetsuro's chest, the boy bounced his waist swiftly up and down without taking him in totally. This time the hole swallowed the tip of his cock, rubbing swiftly over barely half of Tetsuro's length. "Ku... Kuroo-san," he moaned, seemingly ready to climax again.</p>
<p>One tiny angling on the hips was enough to drive Tetsuro over the edge. He squeezed Tsukishima's globes as his vision darkened. His stomach tightened, squeezing out bolts after bolts of nerve wracking pleasure out of him in mind numbing phases, their journey ending within latex confines. He was dimly aware of the boy's cries as he too came, his hot jizz hitting Tetsuro's stomach and chest in aimless splatters.</p>
<p>Tsukishima fell on him, spent. He hugged the boy to him and kissed his damp head as they lay in each other's arms panting. "That was great, kid," he managed between breaths. So fucking great.</p>
<p>The blond nuzzled Tetsuro's neck but said nothing as he tried to catch his breath. Tetsuro sighed in contentment, his limbs were practically jelly and his eyes were getting pretty heavy. If they were going to clean up, it was now or never. </p>
<p>"Hey," he said softly in the boy's ear, reluctant to disturb the serenity that had fallen over him. If they didn't have to wipe the stickiness off their bodies, he wouldn't have minded staying this way a little longer. "Time to clean up."</p>
<p>The boy made a plaintive sound but instead of rising, burrowed further into him. Tetsuro chuckled. If they slept now, they'll be glued together come daybreak. He rolled them gently, depositing Tsukishima face up on the bed. The boy's eyes were closed, his breathing evening out. Tsukishima was half asleep already. </p>
<p>Too tired for a shower, Tetsuro wiped down thoroughly in the bathroom using the wet edge of a towel. He dampened a fresh end and trudged back to bed where he cleaned his guest up as gently as possible so as not to jostle him awake. Flinging the used towel in a random direction, he pulled out the duvet from under the sleeping boy, got in beside him and flipped the light switch on the wall. </p>
<p>In the comfort of the warm cocoon, he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness as it swallowed him whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew! So when I was done writing this chapter, I asked myself if it was absolutely necessary for them to have sex now cause I mean, it's sex. I looked at it, really looked at it, thought about it for a while and decided that yes, it had to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four for a birth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Birth: The time when something begins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei was blissfully sore. His limbs ached happily, and his ass... he clenched it and almost whimpered. It was as if he could still feel Kuroo inside him. When he'd sucked Kuroo off in the shower, he'd been aware how packed the man was, hell his jaw ached and he'd felt him at the back of his throat until he'd fallen asleep, but having the man buried inside him had simply reiterated how thick and long he was. Kuroo was by far the largest Kei's ass had ever taken and God it was perfect. One word described how he currently felt: sated, he was sated. </p>
<p>With a stretch, he turned around on the king size and was greeted by emptiness on the other side. Rising rather stiffly, he got out of bed debating whether to go in search of Kuroo right now or get dressed first so that he could leave immediately after he found the man. But then he recalled Kuroo's upset when Kei had left his house weeks ago without so much as a word and decided it would be safer to go in search of the older man first. </p>
<p>He relieved himself in the bathroom, washed his face and used a spare toothbrush he found in the bathroom cabinet. His clothes were nowhere in sight so he grabbed the robe he'd used last night from the floor where they'd left it, deciding to return to clean the room after seeing Kuroo.</p>
<p>The house was eerily quiet. It was after ten on a Saturday morning, the absence of any sign of life seemed strange. He couldn't even hear any sounds from outside. He descended the stairs carefully, palm running over the top of the cool banister. It felt good.</p>
<p>He wondered what Kuroo might say to him, what his attitude towards Kei might be now that they'd worked off their arousal and woken with a clear head. God what if Kuroo underwent a complete one-eighty and opted to hurl hurtful words at him? What if he blew Kei off and acted like last night was a mistake? What if... He worried his lip a little, supposing something like that happened, how would Kei feel? The answer almost made the thought of finding Kuroo terrifying.</p>
<p>Kei realised he'd come to a grinding halt at the last flight and forced his legs to move. Just get it over with once and for all. If Kuroo decided to be a prick, Kei would simply leave within minutes and hope to never see the raven again which was ultimately the plan anyway. </p>
<p>But dealing with a prickly Kuroo after last night seemed like too much. So even though there was that possibility and he was steeling himself for it, a tiny portion of him prayed that Kuroo would be in an agreeable mode. In fact he'll take casual dismissal to any degree of causticness.</p>
<p>Too soon the bottom of the stairs appeared. Kei took a deep breath, and another, and another and then one more before he began his quest to find Kuroo for the inevitable morning-after blow up. </p>
<p>Kei didn't have as much difficulty navigating through the house as he'd had the last time since he was neither panicked nor in a hurry as he'd been that day. Once he took his time to closely consider the layout, he realised that the house might not be as complicated as had been his first impression. </p>
<p>Kei poked his head into the immense kitchen which was the most obvious place Kuroo might be at this time -also including the fact that the kitchen was right in front of him making it the first place he'd inevitably look- and noted the boiling pot on the stove, the fresh vegetables left unattended on the work surface, the empty pan sitting on an unlit burner and the startling lack of his host. With a puzzled frown he went over to the stove and lifted the lid of the boiling pot. A few round slices of unpeeled sweet potato danced in the raging water, their red skin no longer bright but with a dull coloring signifying that they'd been cooking for some time. He picked a prong from the wall rack and pierced one; it slid in with ease. The potatoes were ready, so where was Kuroo? </p>
<p>The kitchen had obviously been in use this morning, a meal underway. Like he'd initially guessed, given the time, Kuroo would've been trying to make breakfast and Kei had been right but something had interrupted the meal preparation halfway and it hadn't yet been resolved. </p>
<p>Kei looked in the pot again; he wasn't much of a cook but he knew you shouldn't leave already cooked potato on fire or in hot water unless you intended eating mush. He killed the fire, sheathed his hands with a pair of potholders and went to drain the excess water from the pot using a colander. He returned everything to it's place then went in search of his missing host.</p>
<p>Kei didn't know where to begin searching the big house from so he simply wandered out one of the kitchen entrances to the hall and into the parlour. Unlike regular houses, Kuroo's home did not offer a view of the staircase from the parlour. The kitchen had three accesses: one led to the dining room which in turn opened up to the parlour, the other he hadn't been through yet but the glass door revealed outdoor greenery so Kei assumed it led outside, and the third was a French window that opened to a big hall way in which the staircase was stationed. </p>
<p>The hall didn't have a dead end, instead they curved on both sides, supposedly leading to other places which connected to one place or the other. Kei's head hurt just thinking about the unconventionality of it but at the same time he was intrigued. He wished he could tour the place a little more. The design was unique, different; it had character, spoke individuality and dynamism- very Kuroo. </p>
<p>He walked through the open sliding door, into the parlour and took his time to scan the room since he was without his visual aid. It was a sizeable room, fanciful, spacious. Kuroo's interior decorator, whoever they were, had to be nothing short of genius to have been able to create an atmosphere of this nature in a room of this proportion. They'd gone with earthy tones on one hand, and modern and traditional design on the other. It could be perfect or lethal combination depending on whether or not you knew what you were doing.</p>
<p>And the decorator had certainly known what they were doing.</p>
<p>The sofas were of mixed colours: the largest was an L-shaped, emerald green, velvet thing with beautiful pastel coloured pillows; a rather inviting midnight blue chaise was stationed close to the panoramic windows, while the two other sofas were beige. They'd gone with umber for the thick floor length curtains. The floor was of dark marble and at the center was a rug with a unique pattern that could only be attributed to Brabbu. Two glass coffee tables stood on it. They were both black with gold accents, but while one was small and bare, the other was slightly larger with a small houseplant on it.</p>
<p>The walls were bare of photographs. Dangling from the ceiling was a luxurious modern chandelier in imitation of crystal raindrops; it was nothing obnoxious or over the top, just a gorgeous thing with mellow details. A picture of Shoyou trying to swing from it rose unbidden, drawing a chuckle out of Kei. </p>
<p>An entire side of the room was taken up by panoramic windows that offered a view of the outdoors. From where he stood, Kei couldn't see neighbouring houses which could only mean that the wide expanse of land that stretched as far as his eyes could see constituted part of Kuroo's property. The view was gorgeous but in the winter and spring, it must be spectacular. </p>
<p>Recalling that he was on a mission and noting that said target wasn't in sight, he legged it to the adjoining dining room and stopped behind a chair to scan it. It took longer than he cared to admit and he might have missed the figure huddled in the corner if it hadn't been for a tiny whimper as of pain that came from that direction. Squinting, his eyes adjusted to the lightless room and there, fitted in black sweatpants and a black tshirt was Kuroo. </p>
<p>The man sat knees up on the cool floor, his head resting on the wall behind him, a palm covering his face. Because of the thick clouds outside and the lack of open windows and electrical lighting in the dining room, the corner in which Kuroo hid was unreasonably dark. Kei contemplated turning on the lights but hesitated; if Kuroo was sitting in the dark it was probably because he chose to. </p>
<p>Kei approached slowly, moving lightly so as not to disturb but making just the right amount of noise so he didn't startle the man. Kuroo gave no sign that he'd heard Kei, didn't even acknowledge Kei's approach but he was almost certain the raven would be aware of him if he was awake.</p>
<p>"Kuroo-san?" he called softly, halting a few feet away from the man to give him space.</p>
<p>There was no answer, only laboured breathing. Alarmed, Kei rushed forward and squatted in front of him. He put a hand a strong shoulder and called again. This time Kuroo groaned and dropped the hand from his face but otherwise remained silent. Kei gently pushed aside the black hair covering the man's forehead to better see his face. Despite the chilly weather, Kuroo's skin was warm where it met Kei's fingers. Kei touched the forehead proper and then his neck -all warmer than normal.</p>
<p>"Kuroo-san are you okay?" This time there was a hint of panic in his voice. Was Kuroo sick? He'd seemed more than fine last night to the early hours of this morning though an illness will certainly explain the still messy bedroom, the abandoned kitchen and the cowering man. "Please tell me what's wrong."</p>
<p>"'aches," Kuroo mumbled after a long moment.</p>
<p>Kei shifted closer, "You ache?" Kuroo grunted. "Where?" The man's hand returned to his forehead and Kei guessed, "Your head?" Another grunt followed. </p>
<p>Going by the drawn curtains and lack of light, the headache must be a brutal one. Kuroo wasn't even talking, it was as if it was too much effort to speak and his eyes were firmly shut. He didn't know of a regular headache that could do this to a grown man. </p>
<p>Except... </p>
<p>Kei cradled the dark head in both hands, asking softly, "Are you having a migraine?" That was the only headache he knew could make a grown man whimper so. Kuroo's answering breath was in the affirmative. </p>
<p>Confusion set in. Holy shit what should he do? He'd never had to care for a migraine patient before and doing so without assistance or any form of guidance might prove difficult. He tried to recall the little information he knew about migraines: the sufferers tended to stay away from light and sounds, sometimes they were unable to eat and threw up if they tried. And... he came up blank. That was the extent of his knowledge on the subject. </p>
<p>Panic mounted. What to do? Would Kuroo be able to eat? He'd attempted making a meal so perhaps he might've been able to hold some food down at some point but wasn't it safe to say that as the pain increased, his appetite had taken the plunge? Should Kei still try to feed him or focus solely on pumping liquids into the man? But if he fed him too much liquids and Kuroo had to pee often, wouldn't that end up a nuisance considering the man's current state? That would make Kei a bad care giver, right? Adding more problems to Kuroo instead of making things easier for him.</p>
<p>He couldn't leave Kuroo sitting here until the headache dissipated. And Jesus, when might the ache lift? It would be best to move Kuroo to a better place although how he'll move a man as big as Kuroo without breaking something was a mystery. He wasn't strong enough to do it himself.</p>
<p>Should he call someone? Was he thinking too much about this or was he thinking too little? Was there something he hadn't considered?</p>
<p>Oh God.</p>
<p>Kei breathed, panicking under pressure wasn't like him. One step at a time. First things first, he had to get the bigger man comfortable. Taking Kuroo upstairs to bed was priority number one.</p>
<p>"I'll be back in a second, okay? Please be patient." He wasn't sure Kuroo heard. </p>
<p>Kei dashed out of the dining room to the hallway and up the stairs. He worked feverishly, picking up the discarded clothes on the floor and dumping them on the room couch. He removed the sheets, laid fresh ones from the pile he'd seen in the linen cabinet and threw the duvet on the side he'd slept. Taking a chance, he did not close the French windows, believing the fresh air will do Kuroo some good, but he drew the curtains firmly closed. Since they were lights out curtains, they effectively blocked out daylight and gave the impression of night.</p>
<p>He turned out the lights in the bathroom hallway and shut the door firmly. No lamp was on in the room, it was dark enough for Kuroo to stay comfortably in. He added the used sheets to the pile on the couch and considered what to do about the air-conditioning. Kuroo was going under the duvet and might get too warm without the a/c; on the other hand skipping the duvet and going for the air conditioning might leave him too cold. The best thing was to find a balance in between -resting in a cool, well ventilated room while protected by warmth. He turned the a/c on to low and dashed back downstairs.</p>
<p>Kuroo still sat where Kei left him because of course where could he go in this state? Kei had no idea how he was going to get Kuroo up a flight of stairs without snapping in two but God help him he would try. He might have prepared the parlour for the raven to use since the curtains there were similarly thick but he doubted it would work; Kuroo would most likely prefer to be in his room and Kei was inclined to agree. Besides, anyone could ring the doorbell at anytime thereby disturbing Kuroo; plus the restroom wasn't exactly close if Kuroo had need for it. </p>
<p>Okay, he could totally do this. </p>
<p>"Can you stand?" He kept his voice low and soothing, careful about jarring the man.</p>
<p>Kuroo muttered inaudibly and after what seemed like hours, gingerly moved. It was a clumsy attempt at best and because his eyes were still closed, he reached blindly for support and might have toppled back on his ass had Kei not grabbed his waist. Kuroo's groan was anguished. </p>
<p>"It's okay, I'm here. Just lean on me, I'll lead you." He took Kuroo's extended arm and draped it across his shoulder. "We'll leave the dining room now. One foot in front of the other. Go easy, I'll move at your pace."</p>
<p>They moved at an excruciating pace. Kuroo was stiff, an obvious result of the blinding pain he must be experiencing. Earlier, Kei made sure the door was slid fully to the side so that it could be wide enough for them to walk through. Still he shifted, directing them more to his side in such a way that he was closer to the glass making it less likely that Kuroo would bump against anything. </p>
<p>"We're at the foot of the stairs now. Raise your leg and place your foot down gently."</p>
<p>This time he was close to the banister, using it as a support for himself as he was carrying a little of Kuroo's weight. Kei wasn't stupid, he knew Kuroo did not lean his full weight on him; the man was dragging more than half of his own weight, obviously not wanting to crush Kei. Yet despite the cold weather, Kei was beginning to perspire. Speaking of the weather, wasn't Kuroo cold? The man was barefooted. Kei cursed himself for not taking note of this fact earlier, he would have brought back a pair of slippers for Kuroo. As it was they couldn't stop for Kei to give him the ones he wore.</p>
<p>At the landing, they paused for breath. Kei could see how flushed his face was from the small mirror on the wall, he was trying not to pant too hard in exertion. He never claimed to be the fittest guy around and now more than ever he wished he'd at least made an effort to exercise more. </p>
<p>Kei counted a minute and gently nudged his ward. The excruciating journey continued and after much perseverance and stuttering steps, they finally stood at the upstairs hall. Without wasting time, Kei got them moving again otherwise he doubted he would be able to get his legs to obey if they rested too long. </p>
<p>The trek to the master bedroom finally came to an end at the open door. "I left the air-conditioner running, if you don't want it I'll turn it off. We're going in now." </p>
<p>The room was cool maybe a little too cool but when Kuroo got under the duvet he would warm up in no time. He led the raven to the bed and Kuroo promptly laid carefully on his back, eyes still unopened. Kei drew the duvet over him and ran into the bathroom. He wet a small towel, squeezed out the excess water and hurried back to Kuroo's side where he placed the damp clothe on his forehead. That should help with his unusually warm temperature and the headache. Impulsively, he felt the man's feet: ice cold. </p>
<p>Kei embarked on another hunt, this time for socks. </p>
<p>Walking to the other end of the room, he came in contact with a glass door he hadn't noticed before. He slid it open, pushed aside the curtain and stepped into a gigantic walk-in closet. It was just that- gigantic. How did Kuroo successfully wear all these clothes? There was enough in here to start a clothing store. Kei couldn't even begin to guess how the man managed to keep track of all his wears. </p>
<p>It was a square space. Each wardrobe was large with double glass doors and a chest of three-drawer bureaus underneath. Two whole wardrobes were dedicated to Kuroo's suits alone, not to begin to mention the space taken up by the hanging and folded shirts. The entire wall adjacent to the entry held shoes of a staggering variety. In the center of the room stood a wide bureau, and facing the full length mirror was a plush chair and a footstool. There was a sliding door facing the main closet door that led to an adjoining closet space. Everything from the floor to the wooden finishes to the ceiling to the goddamned lamps were dark gray and gold. </p>
<p>Apart from his father's, Kei had never been in a closet as huge as this. It was earthshattering to be reminded how well off some people lived compared to others who scampered for a living and ended up having to survive on a mere pittance. Kei had forgotten what living in extravagance felt like, to have everything you needed and more at your disposal.</p>
<p>Shaking himself, he concentrated on the task at hand. The top of the centre bureau was made of glass through which Kei spied two square compartments comprising separately of a series of classy cufflinks on one hand and an assortment of wristwatches on the other. If he had to guess, the remaining space would hold more of what he could see. Since that bureau obviously held the man's accoutrements, Kei tried one of the smaller bureaus attached to a wardrobe at random. Luckily, the topmost revealed socks. </p>
<p>Great. </p>
<p>He pulled it out, took in the array of socks and almost burst out laughing. The socks were mostly colourful, some bright and virtually all had cartoon or comics characters on them. Now this was a side of Kuroo he never knew existed. Obviously these were socks he wore at home, the ones for the office and other functions were going to be in one of the unexplored drawers. He lifted a fluffy white pair, they were thick and fluffy and they had round bunny ears. Kei chuckled.</p>
<p>Focus, he berated himself. </p>
<p>The bunny ones weren't as thick as he liked so going by sight, he picked out a black pair. They were really thick and had... he looked closely, ahh daffy duck because of course it had to be daffy. He grabbed them, slid the drawer close and flipped the light switch. He paused at the foot of the bed and carefully rose the duvet to reveal Kuroo's feet. He wrapped his fingers around them -still icy. Gently, he covered them with the thick socks, thanked daffy for his services and went to take a look at the man.</p>
<p>Kuroo's breathing was even although Kei couldn't say for sure if he was asleep or not. "I'll make you something to eat," he whispered softly, "be right back."</p>
<p>On his way out, he remembered to take the dirty items on the couch along and at the last second, grabbed his phone. He made his way to Kuroo's laundry room and shoved them into the machine without turning it on. He would get back to it after he's taken care of Kuroo's breakfast. </p>
<p>Kei encountered a problem in the kitchen: he had not the faintest clue what to cook for a person with a migraine attack. Going by the cooked potatoes and vegetables, Kuroo was going to make himself something along the lines of... salad? To be on the safe side though, he swiftly pulled his phone out of his pocket and googled 'what should a person with migraine eat?'. </p>
<p>He took a few moments to read a number of articles and put the device aside with satisfaction. Salad it was going to be then.</p>
<p>A little gawking here, a little contemplating there and he settled on potato salad which should have been obvious from the start. Getting to work, he picked out the vegetables he needed to use and returned the rest to the huge double door fridge. There was no Brussels sprouts which was just as well because Kei hated the taste of it and couldn't imagine himself trying to convince Kuroo to eat them if the man wasn't in the mood to do so. He forewent the black beans too because even though it was actually available in the overstocked pantry, it'll take too long to cook and he wanted Kuroo fed ASAP.</p>
<p>He washed, sliced and diced the vegetables, changed his mind about the salad and opted for stir fry instead and then changed his mind back to a salad because he never went wrong with a salad. Cooking food that met the standards of a man who owned a five star restaurant was next to impossible for him, he could only afford to do his humble best in the hopes that the end result would be good enough for Kuroo's refined palate. </p>
<p>He turned on a nob and the corresponding burner lit up; setting the pan Kuroo had left out, he poured in the amount of olive oil he felt was right, threw in some onions and fried some bacon, gradually he added spices. Satisfied the bacon was ready, he killed the burner and got to work slicing the potatoes into smaller square bits without peeling off the jackets, cut the strips of bacon into smaller bits and proceeded to mix everything into a salad bowl using a wooden spoon that had a tiny chef's hat fixed to its end.</p>
<p>He was going on a limb here, doing all this. Supposing Kuroo refused to eat, should Kei force him to get food in his stomach? Should he offer to feed him or should he leave the food covered in the bedroom and wait for Kuroo to eat when he was ready? The last option was a definite no.</p>
<p>Okay, here goes. Dishing part of it into a portable eating bowl, he placed it on the wooden bed stool with foldable legs he'd found, remembered in time to grab two bottles of water (room temperature and cold since he didn't know which Kuroo would prefer), and started up the stairs for the third time that morning. It was still morning but it felt like so many hours had passed. At the landing, movement caught his eyes and when he looked through the window he was surprised to see it was raining heavily. He hadn't noticed when it started. </p>
<p>Deeming it wiser not to knock, Kei pushed open the door and quickly shut it with his leg to stop the light from filtering in. Kuroo lay unmoving. Kei put the tray down on the side drawer and peered at him. The man's face was no longer as tight as it had been earlier, the angles less pinched. There was movement behind his eyelids, Kei took it as an indication that he wasn't asleep. He removed the towel from Kuroo's forehead and touched the skin with the back of his hand, warm but not like it had been earlier. </p>
<p>He sat on the unoccupied part on Kuroo's side. "Kuroo-san, can you hear me?" he asked in a soft whisper. </p>
<p>"Yeah." The man's rasp surprised Kei to the extent that he almost jumped. He hadn't really expected an answer.</p>
<p>"I made you breakfast. Do you think you can keep anything down?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Can you sit up?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>For a moment Kei felt dismayed at Kuroo's automatic replies. The man sounded like a recording, almost as if he wasn't really hearing Kei and simply speaking to get him to shut up. However Kuroo further surprised him by forcing his eyes open a tiny crack.</p>
<p>"I can sit."</p>
<p>Watching Kuroo's struggle to rise was painful. Though worried, Kei hadn't offered assistance, afraid to come off as annoying. His eyes remained keenly glued to Kuroo, his body close enough for the man to know he could use him as a lever anytime. Maybe letting Kuroo lie down hadn't been a smart move, he should have arranged the pillows behind him and made Kuroo lean against them. If he'd done that, Kuroo wouldn't be going through the hassle of sitting upright. </p>
<p>The raven gritted his teeth, and suddenly jolted with a gasp then simply stopped moving, suspended halfway between sitting and raising; that was when Kei swooped to the rescue. He knelt on the bed and straddled Kuroo, hands on the bigger man's shoulders. Some way somehow they made it. Kuroo rested his head on Kei's shoulder while Kei arranged the pillows against the headboard behind the raven, gently easing him back to rest on their cushioning when he was done.</p>
<p>"So umm... can you feed yourself or... I can help if you won't be able to."</p>
<p>Kuroo grunted something and Kei asked him to repeat himself. He said, "I can."</p>
<p>Alright. Kei hopped off the bed, brought the tray over and unfolded its legs. He placed it over Kuroo's outstretched legs and took his seat beside the man. "Here you go," he said as he handed over the fork.</p>
<p>Kuroo opened his eyes, wider than a slit this time and stared at Kei. Was he confused? He remembered reading that few people with migraine experienced disorientation and difficulty speaking. Maybe Kuroo was part of the few. He was contemplating reintroducing himself when Kuroo broke the silence in a husky voice, "Thank you for... everything."</p>
<p>Kei's cheeks flamed, it didn't sound like Kuroo was thanking him for this morning alone. Memories of their night in bed flashed through his mind, making him squirm. He looked away, suddenly finding the duvet interesting. "It's nothing," came his mumble.</p>
<p>After a time, he rose his head. Kuroo was staring at him with a tiny upturn at the corner of his mouth and a dim sparkle of amusement played in his eyes as though he knew what Kei was thinking. </p>
<p>"You'll have to manage the food," Kei blurted. He took a breath, willing his racing heart to calm. "I'm not... I'm not a very good cook."</p>
<p>Kuroo grunted and shut his eyes again though the minuscule semblance of a smile remained. That was probably the limit of Kuroo's ability to converse so Kei kept his mouth shut. It took a while but Kuroo did open his eyes to a painful squint and started to eat. It took him about thirty minutes to finish the small portion during which time Kei fidgeted, worrying that Kuroo did not like his cooking, that he might not be able to keep the food down, that the bacon would worsen his condition, that his constant worrying irritated Kuroo.</p>
<p>"Thank you," the gruff voice broke through his fretting. </p>
<p>"You're welcome. Do you prefer cold or room temperature water?"</p>
<p>"Cold."</p>
<p>Kei opened the bottle and, reluctant to hand it over to Kuroo for fear of it spilling, rose the bottle to his lips. Kuroo's mouth opened immediately, he gulped the water thirstily, swallowing every last drop until the bottle emptied. His sigh was so exhausted Kei felt it deep in his bones. He climbed down the bed, took the tray and placed it on the carpeted floor, and helped Kuroo lie down again. Satisfied that he was comfortable, Kei took the towel he'd taken from Kuroo's forehead earlier, dampened it in the bathroom and replaced it on the raven's forehead. </p>
<p>"I'll be downstairs cleaning up," he told the older man. "There's a bottle of water right beside you if you're thirsty."</p>
<p>Wanting so desperately to kiss Kuroo's head, Kei bit his lips, put the empty bottle on the tray, and quietly excused himself from the lightless room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ordinarily Kei would not be caught having salad for breakfast but the idea of wasting good food made him cringe so he munched on the remaining salad in the kitchen. He ate hurriedly then busied himself with little house chores. He rinsed the dishes and put them in the dish washer, cleaned the marble, wood and chrome surfaces, returning all and sundry where they belonged. With the kitchen in order, Kei returned to the laundry room and got to work. He found his clothes laundered and ironed, they'd been folded and left in a neat stack on the ironing table. Smiling, he made a mental note to thank Kuroo. </p>
<p>Laundered items were in a basket where they waited to be ironed while ironed clothes were placed on the portable rack close to the ironing table. Seeing the folded towels and bathrobes, the urge to have a bath, or a shower in the alternative, overcame him. His body needed cleaning. He wondered if Kuroo had been able to at least shower and his bet was yes because not only had Kuroo changed clothes, he'd smelled very fresh and very clean when Kei'd been near him. </p>
<p>He took off the robe he'd been wearing, exchanged it for a thick navy one. Adding the discarded robe to the pile in the machine, he began the wash. He rushed to Kuroo's room, peeked in and when he'd confirmed that the man was still resting, strutted to the room he'd used the first night he'd spent here. A bath was off so he decided on a shower. He always sponged himself when he showered but unable to find new ones, Kei made good use of the bathing soap and shower gel in the bathroom. </p>
<p>Kuroo was considerate enough to provide essential amenities in the bathroom and bedroom for guests; there were a variety of basic products like skin lotions, moisturisers, oils and the like on the dresser mirror. Kei chose the L'Oreal moisture filler, whimpering in delight at the smooth texture of the lotion on his skin. As a sucker for skin care, it was a given that he had to luxuriate in every opportunity to pamper his body. He slathered a healthy amount on his face and delicately tapped the pads of his fingers over the skin to beat the product in, sighing in pleasure when he was done.</p>
<p>Afterwards he regarded himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>The coating of liner he'd applied last night was visible, causing his eyes to stand out starkly against his pale skin. His neck, God his neck and shoulders were a map of hickeys and love bites, a clear indication of what had happened last night in case Kei thought it was a dream. Kuroo had been unable to quit tasting his skin; for some reason the raven's mouth kept returning to Kei's neck and shoulders where he spent a healthy time lavishing the spots with much needed attention. The thought brought a smug smile to Kei's lips. Having a man like Kuroo want him that way did good things to his suffering ego. </p>
<p>He'd expected to wake up with residual regret, maybe mope about feeling sorry for himself for making a grave mistake such as this with Kuroo of all people. But he hadn't. At first he'd thought it was because he'd been busy all morning catering to the man's needs and hadn't taken the time to examine his feelings but sitting on the dressing stool, staring at the evidence stamped on his skin by Kuroo left him feeling nothing but elated. He felt good, giddy even. </p>
<p>This was okay. He had no regrets about last night. He just didn't know if Kuroo did. And it wasn't as if Kei could ask the man. But supposing he could, would he? He wanted to know how Kuroo felt but he doubted he'd be able to handle any negative feelings from Kuroo. </p>
<p>Tying the robe loosely around his waist, he shut his mind off those thoughts and exited the room. </p>
<p>Kuroo still lay quietly in bed but due to the darkness of the room it was hard to tell if he was actually asleep or if he was simply toughing out the pain. Kei's money was on the latter though, he doubted anyone could sleep through that amount of pain. He removed the towel from and smoothed Kuroo's hair off his forehead; his temperature had normalised, thank goodness. Not knowing what to do with the towel now, he hung it in the bathroom, grabbed a blanket and got comfortable on the ample chaise lounge. One of the things his mother had drilled into them was this: never leave an invalid all alone in a room for long, anything can happen in a matter of minutes. That's why he'd made it a point to check on Kuroo when he'd been busy and why he'd hurried his chores along. </p>
<p>There were tons of missed calls from his friends and several messages from them asking if he was fine and to call them back. Putting his ringer on silent, Kei texted them that he couldn't talk now but he was fine. He'd try to remember to call them when he wasn't with Kuroo so he didn't get distracted if he was needed. Seconds later he received two replies. </p>
<p>Tadashi: Are you sure you're okay? Why can't you talk?</p>
<p>Shoyou: How come you can't talk? A hangover? Do you need me to bring you some soup? Tobio can drive me over since it's raining. </p>
<p>Kei rolled his eyes at their mother hen attitude. He loved his friends, he really did but Christ could they smother even an attention lover with too much attention. He replied Tadashi first then Shoyou.</p>
<p>You: I'm sure I'm okay, need some rest. </p>
<p>You: Not a hangover, really exhausted. Already had breakfast but now you owe me soup.</p>
<p>Shoyou: Kei this is Tobio. I told Sho to leave you alone to get some rest but he wouldn't listen so I'm going to hang on to his cell for a while. If you need anything, text me. </p>
<p>Kei chuckled. Love Shoyou though he may, Tobio was not scared to get strict with his boyfriend regardless. He texted a quick thank you directly to Tobio's number.</p>
<p>Tadashi: I'm not talking to Yuu, I'm mad at him. He let me drink too much and now I'm so hungover I can't breathe. </p>
<p>Tadashi was such a lightweight. He and Shoyou were usually careful about what they let him consume each time they went out for drinks. Yuuji knew about this, heavens knew why he still didn't stop Tadashi after the first glass. </p>
<p>You: It's afternoon and your head still aches?</p>
<p>Tadashi: My whole life aches.</p>
<p>A photo was attached showing Tadashi lying on Yuuji's joggers clad thigh. Tadashi's hair was held back from his face with pins, his eyes were red and a little puffy.</p>
<p>You: Have you been crying?</p>
<p>Tadashi: The pain, Kei, the pain. But no.<br/>Tadashi: Did you get home safe?</p>
<p>Kei bit his lip. Should he tell Tadashi where he was? His friend would freak out if he did. And simply telling Tadashi he'd left the club with a guy would result in the brunet pressing for and demanding details. Tadashi would want to know, he'd ask too many questions and Kei might end up spilling because evasiveness was not his specialty. He could imply he was home but later Kei might slip up, Tadashi would notice and badger him until he had the truth. The best thing to was to be vaguely honest.</p>
<p>You: I didn't go home last night. I met a guy and I'm stuck at his place because of the rain.</p>
<p>Tadashi: Whaaaattttt!!!!! Oh my god, this is great! <br/>Tadashi: It's great isn't it? That you met someone?</p>
<p>You: It's not like we're getting married. It was just a one night thing.</p>
<p>Tadashi: But you could date. You might. You found love in the cluuuubbbbb!!</p>
<p>Kei laughed silently, all too aware of the ache in his chest. Love huh? He'd like that, had dreamed that by now he would've fallen in love with some guy that swept him off his feet at first glance but he'd given up that dream a long time ago. Life was no fairytale, certainly not his life. It'll happen but he doubted it'll happen soon. And Kuroo? Kuroo was way out of his league it was impossible to visualise them together. They'd probably not run into each other again like he'd argued last night, and if they did, who says Kuroo would want him or acknowledge him at all for that matter?</p>
<p>Kuroo was a sexy, confident and successful man whereas Kei was... Kei. A broke student with confidence issues. No matter that they'd been good in bed, a man like Kuroo would want more in a partner than Kei would ever be able to offer. He couldn't stand beside Kuroo as a boyfriend; Kuroo was put together and Kei was a mess. So yes, he'd felt a weird attraction to the man last night -who wouldn't?- but there was no way he would delude himself that Kuroo wanted him for anything beyond sex. A man like him would have options, what were the odds that he would pick Kei over the many other guys drooling over him?</p>
<p>You: It was just sex.</p>
<p>Even as he typed it, he felt like a fraud. Between Kuroo saving him from his mum and last night, he had started to feel a tenderness for the man. It wasn't anything big or even significant, nothing romantic, just an alien feeling that wasn't dread of the raven. Kuroo had not hurt him in bed, he'd been attentive to Kei, selfless; the man hadn't even come when he'd fucked Kei and he'd said nothing, demanded nothing. He'd stayed put until Kei was ready to take the initiative. </p>
<p>It was stupid, his reaction. He knew this. He'd always been the type to wear his heart on his sleeves no matter that he pretended otherwise. He fell too easily, loved too quickly; getting intimate with a guy who was mindful of his feelings, gentle in touching him, a man who listened beyond what Kei said was often detrimental to him because that was the kind of man Kei dreamt of having.</p>
<p>And that had always been his undoing, falling for guys he couldn't keep, guys who didn't think he was worth keeping. </p>
<p>Tadashi: I know, but never say never. I promise not to tell Sho or Yuuji okay?</p>
<p>You: And Tobio.</p>
<p>Tadashi: And Tobio. I'll keep it to myself. But you owe me the full story.</p>
<p>He smiled at his friend's caring nosiness. </p>
<p>You: What else do you want me to tell you? How we had sex? Cause that's all that's left to say.</p>
<p>Tadashi: Ohhh verbal porn, nice. You, my friend, are evolving.</p>
<p>You: Evolving as a new species with super human intelligence?</p>
<p>Tadashi: As a slut, you twig. <br/>Tadashi: Can I call you now?</p>
<p>Kei's eyes automatically went to the prone figure on the bed. Kuroo was still immobile but Kei could see the gentle rise and fall of the duvet as the man breathed. Kuroo was resting just fine, maybe a little too quietly for Kei's liking. There might be no harm in excusing himself to talk to Tadashi, he just didn't feel up for talking at length with anyone right now. </p>
<p>You: Let's talk later. Got to go anyway.</p>
<p>Tadashi: Ok. Don't forget to call me.</p>
<p>Kei curled on the chaise, head on a cushion pillow, and closed his eyes. What he wanted to do was climb in bed with Kuroo and huddle by his side. He wanted to give warmth and comfort to the man just as much as he wanted to take the same from him. He probably wouldn't be welcome back to Kuroo's bed again, at least not without permission, which, going by their conversation last night in the kitchen, might not come again. Not that he was asking for a fuck, lying next to Kuroo would be fine.</p>
<p>Loneliness was a blasted thing. </p>
<p>With sigh, he went to check Kuroo. While it was good that he was quiet and resting, Kei found the absolute silence disconcerting. There were no rustling sounds coming from the bed, not a loud breath or even a cough. It was eerie.</p>
<p>Kuroo's pinched brows were the only indication of his consciousness. Hadn't the pain abated even a little or did it worsen? According to what he'd read on the internet, the intensity of migraine symptoms could be reduced if painkillers were taken at the initial stages of the symptoms, if taken when the headache started proper the meds wouldn't be any help. There was no indication that Kuroo had taken any painkillers at any time, if that was the case then it was a miracle he'd even been able to speak to Kei at all, much more shift positions to eat. Kuroo was a tough cookie.</p>
<p>Kei ran the backs of his fingers over the raven's stubble. What could he do to make things easier for Kuroo? How could he help? Communicating with Kuroo now was not an option, all he could do was let the man know he was here for him. </p>
<p>He squatted, put his hand under the duvet and found Kuroo's arm. He ran his fingers over its toned length, smiling a small smile as the tiny hairs on his skin tickled Kei's palm. Going past his wrist, Kei laid his hand palm down on Kuroo's hand, interlacing their fingers on Kuroo's stomach. He gently ran his thumb over the warm skin in a vertical motion. He wished there was something appropriate to say that was not 'sorry you're going through so much pain'. </p>
<p>He adjusted his gaze to Kuroo's face to find amber eyes trained sharply on him. Kei almost stumbled. What had he been thinking? Of course Kuroo wouldn't want Kei touching him and holding his hand as if they were lovers. Kei had no right be touch him without invitation, he wouldn't even be in the man's house up to this moment if not for an unfortunate turn of events. He realised he was taking liberties and Kuroo was obviously a man who disliked presumptuousness.</p>
<p>Lowering his gaze, he was about to pull away when Kuroo's long fingers squeezed his weakly. Kei's head snapped up in shock. Kuroo still had eyes on him, a dangerously sharp stare that disquieted him regardless that Kuroo's eyes were narrowed to mere slits. The man opened his mouth to speak but that proved too much of an effort for the next second, his mouth closed with a silent breath alongside his eyes. Before Kei could make himself stand, Kuroo squeezed his fingers again with considerably less strength.</p>
<p>Dazed, Kei stretched to his feet as the hard patters beat angrily against the window. It was still raining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                 •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something jolted Kei. He woke with a start. He blinked in the darkness, trying to get his bearing in his confused haze. What time was it? He sat up slowly to search for his phone when an out of place form in the room caught his attention. Kei blinked in shock at the abnormal shape on the side of Kuroo's bed. </p>
<p>Holy shit Kuroo!</p>
<p>Kei jumped to his feet without thinking and rushed toward the... thing. He grinded to a halt inches from it and realised what he'd been gawping at all along. Kuroo sat on the edge of his bed, feet on the floor, hunched. His forehead was on a palm while the other arm hung on his knee, the hand limp on his inner thigh. </p>
<p>Kei let out a shaky breath, chuckling at his stupidity. What had he possibly thought the dark figure might have been? A ghost? Get real.</p>
<p>"Hey," Kei greeted softly. He sat beside Kuroo, giving some space between them so that the man didn't feel crowded. </p>
<p>"Hey," Kuroo husked.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling any better?"</p>
<p>Kuroo snorted. "I guess. Gotta use the bathroom."</p>
<p>Right. He wondered how long Kuroo had been up, how long it had taken him to sit, how long he'd stayed unable to make himself stand while Kei had been snoozing in the corner. </p>
<p>"Do you need help? I can walk you."</p>
<p>"Not my baby sitter," the man murmured quietly. </p>
<p>"Maybe not but I'm here, aren't I?"</p>
<p>Kuroo huffed tiredly, "Yes."</p>
<p>"Come on." Kei helped Kuroo stand. The older man walked on unsteady legs. </p>
<p>Thank God the bathroom was not a long way from the bed; in no time they were there. He knew Kuroo would've preferred to manage the walk from his bed to the bathroom by himself and though he'd been too fatigued to argue with Kei, the raven would certainly draw the line at Kei going in with him and helping him undo his sweats. At least the pants were held by strings, all Kuroo had to do was pull.</p>
<p>"I'll wait here." Kuroo looked like he wanted to object so Kei said, "If you argue, I'll go in with you."</p>
<p>Kuroo huffed what sounded like a laugh. He pushed open the door and flinched. Alarmed, Kei stepped forward but he grunted a no and keeping his head bowed, his eyes a slit, headed in.</p>
<p>Kuroo took too long. Kei fidgeted, paced a little and finally resolved to look in on the invalid at risk of Kuroo's anger when he heard the toilet flush and he calmed. He'd feared the worst, like, maybe, that Kuroo had passed out. Logically he knew it was impossible for that to go unnoticed because surely he would hear the crash but fear and common sense aren't exactly pals. </p>
<p>Kuroo shuffled out looking pale and drawn. No wonder it had taken so long for him to pee. His head was bowed too low like he was hiding from invisible rays of light, the drawstrings of his pants were not tied and his pants fell low on his hips. The raven collapsed tiredly against the door post.</p>
<p>Kei bolted to him and gazed up to Kuroo's downturned face. The man's closed eyes were scrunched tight at the sides. Kei swallowed his worries, giving Kuroo the time he needed to catch his breath after having to brave the brightness of the bathroom. Kei reached over and shut the bathroom door before he tentatively reached for Kuroo's waist. He was careful not to startle the man but Kuroo still stiffened when he felt Kei's fingers on him.</p>
<p>"I just want to tie them," Kei whispered.</p>
<p>He was hyper aware of how close they stood, of the lemony scent of Kuroo's body wash. His hands shook. He was grateful for the darkness, glad that even if Kuroo's eyes were open he wouldn't see how Kei fumbled. It took an embarrassing length of time but at last he finished. </p>
<p>"Done." He couldn't seem to get his voice to work beyond a whisper. And he couldn't get his feet to move away from the taller man. Kei ached to touch Kuroo, he wished to hug him, he wanted to... feel the man. Just some form of physical contact to soothe his frayed nerves. He dared to place a hand on Kuroo's chest. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Seconds passed, neither of them moved. Kuroo's seeming inability to do so was understandable while Kei felt absolutely shitty, irritated with himself for taking advantage of an invalid. He took a step back, about to let go when cold fingers clasped the hand on Kuroo's chest. Kuroo did not let go of him, did not say anything at all. As Kei listened to Kuroo's somewhat harsh breathing, Kuroo seemed to listen to something Kei couldn't hear with the roaring in his ears. Kuroo wrapped his other hand around Kei's waist and pulled Kei to him. Kei was ashamed to say he went all too willingly, not a jot of protest from him.</p>
<p>Falling into Kuroo's hug, Kei buried his face in the crook of the man's shoulder and clutched his tshirt. The fear he'd stowed in a hidden place these past hours rippled through him with crushing intensity. Yes he was frightened, had been from the moment he'd found Kuroo downstairs to the time he'd fed him and now as they stood at the bathroom door. He'd been afraid he wouldn't be able to do anything right, that he would cause more harm than good on an already ailing man. He'd feared that Kuroo's condition would worsen and he would be handicapped to get him medical assistance because of the rain that wouldn't quit.</p>
<p>He shivered, flush against Kuroo. As his body absorbed the calm tempo of Kuroo's heart, Kei knew his heart returned erratic beats to the strong body holding him. He might cry, he thought with horror, he might break down in tears due to the manner Kuroo decided to thank him. For Kei, this transcended beyond gratitude, it was reassurance. He nuzzled Kuroo's long neck, wishing he could leave a mark on it so that even after he left, Kuroo would have a memento to remember Kei by. </p>
<p>Kuroo's silence did not oppress him or make their moment awkward. On the contrary it spoke volumes and Kei heard loud and clear. Brushing his lips on the exposed skin, Kei said quietly, "You should get back in bed."</p>
<p>Kuroo rasped an agreement and allowed Kei to take his hand and lead him to the bed. It was as Kei pulled the duvet over him that he realised Kuroo had somehow sensed Kei's need for a physical connection and he'd given Kei what he could in his current state. Kei had consciously and unconsciously stolen touches from Kuroo at various points in the day, and all that time Kuroo had been aware and he had known. And he had taken time to give Kei what he wanted at the detriment of Kuroo's own comfort, had held Kei for as long as Kei needed; he'd waited for Kei to pull away first.</p>
<p>He felt another urge to tackle the man in a hug.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Checking his phone to see if it was time for lunch, Kei was surprised to see it was almost four thirty. He must have napped longer than he'd initially thought. He jogged over to Kuroo and knelt on the floor beside him. "What would you like for lunch? I'm sorry I waited this late. I lost track of time and napped a little."</p>
<p>"Not hungry."</p>
<p>Huh. Not hungry? "That is so not happening. How about a fruit salad?" Kuroo's frown said it all. "Smoothie? I'll make it real nice."</p>
<p>Kuroo's chuckle ended with a whimper. Kei felt guilty for causing him pain and happy for making him laugh. The raven agreed to a smoothie. Certain that Kuroo was comfortable, Kei picked his phone from the chaise and left the room. </p>
<p>Remembering dish washer, he emptied it, replaced everything neatly and started on the smoothie. </p>
<p>Kuroo had a lot of fruit selection in his fridge and Kei honestly had a hard time picking. In the end he went with strawberries. After rinsing the obviously washed berries, he plopped a fat, juicy one in his mouth, struggling to keep it in as he chewed while he stacked the blender. He needed three more ingredients and with a silent prayer that he would find them in record time, Kei went in search of them. The milk and sugar were easily picked out because Kuroo seemed to favour a singular brand of each but the yoghurt posed a challenge. There were a variety of them ranging from Greek to plain to flavoured and he didn't want to think too much about it so he ended up choosing the vanilla flavoured one. </p>
<p>He measured half cup of milk, a spoon of brown sugar and a cup of yoghurt, added it to the strawberries in the blender and turned it on. When he'd gotten the desired texture, he served two tall glasses, left one in the kitchen for himself and took the other up on the tray he'd used in the morning. He hadn't been able to find any straws, he hoped it won't be tasking for Kuroo to lift the weighty glass. </p>
<p>Kuroo drank with no incident and was soon done. He gruffly thanked Kei, drank from the bottle of water Kei held to his mouth and promptly laid down again. After inhaling his share, Kei did the dishes by hand and exited the spotless kitchen to the laundry room. The clothes he'd left earlier had rinsed and spun dry. He folded them and placed them with the others in the basket on the shelf.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to return to Kuroo's room he heard the doorbell or what sounded like the doorbell though he couldn't be sure. He dashed to the door in the fear that the sound would disturb Kuroo although that was highly unlikely but one couldn't be too sure, right? He opened it to a pale skinned man. The fellow was long, taller than Kuroo but just as lean. He wore dark jeans, white t-shirt, an army green bomber jacket and an easy smile.</p>
<p>"Yo," the stranger greeted cheerily. His voice was smooth and light, a friendly voice. "I'm here for Tetsu."</p>
<p>Tetsu? Kei blinked. Oh Kuroo, right. After greeting more formally, Kei replied. "He's upstairs. Do you want to come in?"</p>
<p>Still smiling, the man said, "I wouldn't mind." </p>
<p>Kei gave way for the man to go in so that he could close the door but the man bent to untie his sneakers. "I should have come earlier but the rain was coming down hard enough to make driving impossible. I had to wait for it to let up. Sorry for the inconvenience."</p>
<p>Puzzled, Kei said it was fine. He felt lost, as if he was missing some vital parts of the script they were reading from. Holding his shoes in a big hand, the man signalled that Kei go in first before walking in after him and closing the door. He arranged his shoes neatly by the door, pushed his feet into a pair of indoor slippers from a little nook in the hall and strolled into the parlour casually as though he owned the place. Kei stood to the side, watching him unburden his pockets of car keys, an iPhone, his air pods and finally his jacket.</p>
<p>The man's limbs were insanely long. His short hair was silver coloured although Kei gauged him to be close to Kuroo's age. His eyes were catlike and dark against his almost-white skin. He did not look Asian. "Is he asleep?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. He had a smoothie not long ago and laid back down."</p>
<p>The man's brows shot up. "He had a smoothie? You fed him something other than water?"</p>
<p>"He had a potato salad for breakfast," Kei said, unsure if he was about to be berated. If he'd made a mistake feeding Kuroo, it was best to come clean so that if there was any side effects, the man might know where it stemmed from.</p>
<p>He gave a low and impressive whistle, staring at Kei with renewed interest. "Any idea if he's been able to sleep?"</p>
<p>"Well honestly I can't tell." Kei proceeded to explain Kuroo's stillness and how he had not been quite able to tell if the man was awake or not. As per the stranger's request, Kei gave a play by play account of their activities from the time he'd found Kuroo in the dining room to the time he'd left him moments back. </p>
<p>"That's great. I'm impressed you got him to do anything at all." The man's smile widened. "I'm Lev by the way."</p>
<p>"Tsukishima."</p>
<p>"Lovely to meet you Tsukishima and thanks for looking after him."</p>
<p>"It's not a problem." It was looking more and more like a problem. This man, Lev- obviously not a Japanese name- was close to Kuroo and knew his way around the house. Kei was beginning to fear that the man might be something more than a friend of Kuroo's, if that was the case then he couldn't help but feel awkward. </p>
<p>Lev strode confidently through the parlour and took a turn Kei had yet to explore only for them to burst out at the foot of the stairs. As they walked, Lev asked a few questions, mostly about Kuroo's condition, a little about Kei.</p>
<p>"I study interior designs," Kei was explaining as they paced themselves getting to Kuroo. Kei suspected Lev was not in a hurry to disturb Kuroo if he was asleep. </p>
<p>"Ahh sounds like fun."</p>
<p>Kei shrugged. It actually was fun. Lev smiled as if he saw through Kei's feigned nonchalance. Lev let them in quietly, approaching the bed soundlessly. He squatted where Kei had earlier and peered intently at Kuroo. With a small nod, he straightened and floated to Kei. He tapped Kei's upper arm and pointed to the door. Once they'd shut the door and walked a good distance from it, Lev indicated backwards with his thumb.</p>
<p>"He's fast asleep which means his head's a bit better. He's a light sleeper though that's why I didn't want us talking in there. If he wakes because of noise, he might regress."</p>
<p>"That's understandable."</p>
<p>"Right. Christ I could kill for a cup of coffee. Want some?" Kei said yes which earned him a rakish grin. "Awesome. I make a mean mocha if I do say so myself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lev had not lied about the mocha, it was delicious. They hadn't known each other long but Kei already deduced that the man before him was pretty debonair: laid back, carefree, he didn't take himself too seriously; he was playful and easy to talk to. His height still marvelled Kei though, he had maybe two inches or so over Kuroo. </p>
<p>"Don't you like your drink?" </p>
<p>Kei came back to reality at the concern in his companion's voice. Lev looked somewhat troubled, Kei couldn't help but want to pull his legs but since he'd known the man all of thirty minutes, he behaved. "I like it fine. I'm just a slow eater. And drinker apparently."</p>
<p>Lev chuckled, "You don't eat very much either. I can tell from your physique, you're probably the scrawniest adult I've met." </p>
<p>Kei had to bite his tongue otherwise he might've pointed out that Lev wasn't exactly bulky either. The silveret's lean muscles were nicely toned having an apparent strength to them that showed he obviously worked out and maybe indulged in some form of outdoor sports. His body was strong, solid, not an ounce of softness or flab. Kei on the other hand had no muscle definition; he was all bones and flesh. In a battle of strength it was obvious who would win, Kei just wished the man didn't have to mention it. </p>
<p>"How did you know about Kuroo-san today?" Lev gave him a look that made Kei blush. "Sorry it's just that I wasn't under any impression he'd gotten hold of anyone."</p>
<p>"He texted me in the morning. We have a system where he texts numbers as codes for how bad the migraine is. Today's was pretty much on the high side. Because of the heavy downpour I knew I won't make it in time so I called. Sometimes we do that. He'd text and I'll call, all he'll have to do is listen." His broad shoulders lifted as if he was visiting a painful memory. "His breathing was bad enough to convince me to risk the rain. I guess he knows me well enough to tell what I thinking even over the phone; he ordered me to stay put, said he had someone here with him.</p>
<p>"Honestly I was hesitant to believe him but Tetsu isn't a liar, he's too honest, maybe brutally so. Anyway he said again that someone's over so I tentatively obeyed and stayed back. What good would I be to him if I ended up in crash anyway? I came as soon as it was safe to drive."</p>
<p>"It's nice of you to care so much for him." Yeah he was fishing but so what? Not knowing who Lev was to Kuroo was gnawing at him. </p>
<p>Lev's smile widened knowingly. Not rising to the bait, he said, "Thanks again for taking care of him, you did a great job with him."</p>
<p>Kei's face flamed. He lowered his gaze to the counter, "I'm glad I could be of help. I almost panicked at first."</p>
<p>Lev laughed, it was a pleasant sound. "Yes it could be a jarring and overwhelming experience. Is this your first time looking after a migraine patient?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Wow. I'm surprised you were able to handle things."</p>
<p>"Google helped."</p>
<p>"There's only so much assistance google can give though," Lev replied with another laugh. "It takes an amazing amount of mental strength to become a caregiver in a matter of minutes without warning or prior experience.</p>
<p>"Tetsu can be a handful on any given day but when he's down with a migraine it's worse: says it makes him feel like a weakling, that we hover, that we treat him like a baby. He'll insist he can do stuff like feed himself or go to the bathroom. Most times he'll refuse to eat." Lev wasn't complaining; he spoke fondly. His eyes had gone soft, his voice gentle.</p>
<p>Agitation reared its head within Kei again. Who was Lev to Kuroo? He wasn't speaking as if the raven was a mere friend, Lev didn't act like a mere friend. Was there something between them? Kei might be willing to bet they were in a relationship, and if that was the case then Kuroo had cheated with Kei. However, that deduction didn't seem right. Kuroo had been concerned about Kei's relationship status before they'd gone to bed together, in that case it would be safe to say that Kuroo wasn't keen on getting together with a guy that was already spoken for and might not be keen on another guy if Kuroo himself was already spoken for. He didn't strike Kei as a man who would cheat. </p>
<p>So what then, an open relationship? But that didn't feel right either. Kei hardly knew a thing about Lev but from their night together, Kei had gotten a feel of Kuroo -pun unintended- and he'd understood that in a way, Kuroo was possessive. The way he'd held Kei who was nothing more than a one night stand said as much. Each time Kuroo held him he'd made sure they were close; the way he touched Kei, the way he'd kissed Kei, the way he'd looked at him, the way he hadn't been able to really keep his hands and mouth off Kei painted Kuroo as someone who wanted what was his to be his alone. Kuroo would never willingly share his partner with others. </p>
<p>Perhaps he was reading too much into it. He hoped he was reading too much into it. </p>
<p>Kei's lips made a strained attempt to smile, it probably came off as plastic. "He does seem the type but he was pretty chill today."</p>
<p>Lev pinned him with a stare, "So you say and I've got to wonder what makes you different."</p>
<p>Kei resisted the urge to squirm under the intensity of Lev's gaze. The man's eyes had darkened without warning, they were no longer playful but scrutinising. He gulped, reminding himself not to look away. "Maybe he was just playing nice since I'm a stranger."</p>
<p>Lev's face remained flat, his eyes unblinking. Kei could not read him. "Are you? A stranger? Because Tetsu doesn't let strangers stay the night in his house, he doesn't let strangers use his own clothes much less one of his favourites."</p>
<p>Uneasiness prickled on Kei's scalp. Lev had undergone a complete transformation within a spilt second; he'd gone from playful to predatory. Kei felt caged in, a bird cornered by a cat. There was nowhere to run, no opportunity to retreat. Was the man jealous? Kei wanted to scream that there was nothing going on between Kuroo and him, and that he hadn't known he currently wore one of Kuroo's favourite robes. It was almost as if Lev was accusing Kei of something though he wasn't sure what. There was no way to deny that anything had happened because the way Lev's eyes pierced him said the man knew he and Kuroo had fucked. </p>
<p>"Tell me, Tsukishima, do you__" The shrill ringing of Lev's phone interrupted. Lev glanced at the screen, excused himself before picking up.</p>
<p>Kei forced the rest of his drink down his throat, ignoring the restless churning of his stomach. Even though Lev stood right across from him on the island, Kei did not hear a single word of his conversation, not with his mind entirely focused on what Lev had been implying. He knew now without a shadow of doubt that Kuroo and Lev were somehow involved so where the hell did Kei figure in? If Kuroo had used Kei to cheat on Lev... God that would be cruel of the raven.</p>
<p>"Oh the rain finally stopped, thank God." Kei whipped his head up in surprise at the lightness in his companion's voice. Lev was grinning hugely at him.</p>
<p>"Oh," he replied stupidly. The big man had reverted to his relaxed demeanour. </p>
<p>"I guess you'll like to be exhausted from being on your toes all day. I won't be able to drive you home because I can't leave him by himself so I'll call you a cab. Uber okay?" </p>
<p>Lev was already fiddling with his phone so of course there was no choice but to say yes it was okay. It would be hell on his wallet but he liked to think he deserved a comfortable ride home after... well, after Lev. He hadn't minded looking after Kuroo and though he was a little sad to leave the raven, he was relieved to be away from Lev's volatility.</p>
<p>"Alright," Lev announced as he quit fiddling with his phone, "he should be here in fifteen, he says. Why don't you go get ready? I can clean up here."</p>
<p>Kei couldn't excuse himself fast enough. His clothes were still in the laundry so he changed out of Kuroo's robe there and put it in the laundry basket. He had no idea where his wallet was, hadn't even remembered he had a wallet until right now. Kuroo had taken it out of his jean pocket before putting it to wash which meant it would be in Kuroo's room since he didn't think Kuroo was sloppy enough to leave it in the laundry.</p>
<p>Hurrying to the master bedroom, Kei quietly let himself in and tiptoed barefooted through the length of the room, using the light from his phone screen to aid his search. He found it on top the side drawer on the side he'd slept. He pocketed it, wore his shoes and gave in to the urge to see Kuroo before leaving.</p>
<p>Kuroo was fast asleep. Kei was glad the man was getting some reprieve from his ailment, he just wished he would have been able to say goodbye to the older man. They'd been through quite an adventure between last night and today, so much so that it felt like days had passed instead of hours. Mindful of being a disturbance, Kei touched the black hair fanning Kuroo's pillow and face; Kuroo needed a haircut but in a way, Kei liked it as it was. He ran the tips of his fingers lightly through Kuroo's full mane, swallowing against the stupid sense of loss washing over him. </p>
<p>He wished they didn't have to part like this. They might not run into each other again, there might never be an opportunity to tell Kuroo he'd enjoyed every second of their intimacy, that he did not regret going to bed with him, that he was glad Kuroo trusted him enough to let Kei take care of him today. Regardless of the fact that Kuroo reserved ill feelings towards Kei for a wrongly perceived slight, Kuroo had not treated Kei like the casual lay that he was and that meant a lot.</p>
<p>Running a feather light stroke on Kuroo's head, Kei whispered very softly, "Thank you for last night. I hope you feel better soon."</p>
<p>Though he wanted to feel Kuroo's lips on his once more, he forced himself to his feet. It would be horribly assuming of him to kiss the older man. Worse if he woke Kuroo in the process. Worst if Lev caught him.</p>
<p>And because he was a sucker, Kei looked back one last time to the sleeping form before he shut the door. The soft click that followed sounded final.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                 •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five days passed and Kei did not hear from Kuroo. He'd been holding out tentative hope that Kuroo might reach out or something. Sure they had not exchanged numbers but Kuroo knew where he lived. He had toyed with the idea of going to Kuroo's home or the restaurant to look in on him but quashed the idea immediately. Kei did not want to come off as clingy, acting as if Kuroo owed him anything simply because they'd spent a night together. Going to his office would be a huge gamble considering Kuroo's promise to have him arrested for trespassing the next time he set foot in the building. He wasn't sure whether or not the vow still stood but he sure as hell wasn't going to let himself find out the hard way.</p>
<p>But man, it would be great to know how the raven fared. </p>
<p>After returning from Kuroo's house that evening, the cold lifelessness of the place he called home had swallowed him whole. Loneliness had settled over his bones like a cloak and that evening he'd come to realise that no matter how much he filled his life with activities, there were always vacuums that only a living being can fill. His apartment was glaringly empty, there was nothing much to do when he was at home, no one to cuddle with or talk to about his day, no one to argue with over little grievances like what to order for takeout or whose turn it was to take out the trash or who liked to hog the comforter in bed. He had a video game console and two player pads with no one to partner with unless a friend came to visit. </p>
<p>It was funny, he hadn't particularly minded the level of his solitude until that evening and days later, a thick cloud of ennui had descended on him and he hadn't been able to shake it off. When he'd lost his job he'd been certain he didn't quite like Kuroo but here he was, thinking constantly about the man. </p>
<p>Inarguably, the night he'd spent with Kuroo had been intense. It had done something strange to him and having Kuroo vulnerable under Kei's care had cracked a wall within Kei that he dared not explore. He wasn't ready to see what was lying in wait for him. It was weird that he couldn't get the man out of his head long enough to convince himself that he didn't mind Kuroo's lack of communication. Maybe it was simply a response to finally getting physically intimate with anyone after almost a year and then having to play nurse afterwards. </p>
<p>If he just knew how Kuroo was doing, then he wouldn't have to worry so much about him or continue to be too aware of the frigging joke he called a way of living.</p>
<p>"Oi Kei, focus! You're losing form. Again."</p>
<p>Kei sighed in a long suffering fashion. "What did I do wrong this time?"</p>
<p>"Your back is slouched. You're supposed to arch it, remember? Arch!"</p>
<p>"My back aches," he grumbled.</p>
<p>"Well you should have just said so," Shoyou retorted. "Wakatoshi-kun are you tired too?"</p>
<p>"Sure, please ignore me and my pains, they don't matter in the slightest." He'd said it low enough for just Ushijima to hear. The big guy laughed in Kei's ear, his warm breath tickling Kei's skin lightly.</p>
<p>"I won't mind a tea break," his deep voice rumbled against Kei's back.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's take a break."</p>
<p>Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Kei folded forward and then lifted his torso for a long deserved stretch. Over an hour holding a pose was more gruelling than anyone might think. As a sculptor, Shoyou needed models for his pieces and he'd recruited Kei and Ushijima for that purpose. Their pose today was especially tasking; Ushijima standing behind Kei, their left arms extended by their sides with the fingers clasped and Ushijima's right hand on Kei's face, fingers touching his lips. </p>
<p>Shoyou, being a stickler for details, had a perfectionistic approach to his work -a commendable trait in the artist but which was ultimately hard on the models. He took his time to sculpt every fibre of muscle, every contour, perfection and flaw. His works were always real, full of life. He missed nothing. Whenever Shoyou finished a piece, Kei always found it hard to reconcile the image captured eternally in glass to the person he was.</p>
<p>"I still don't know why we have to be on swimming shorts every time we pose," he complained after a drink of water. </p>
<p>"If you like you can use speedos next time."</p>
<p>Opposite them Ushijima choked on his water and went into a coughing fit. Laughing they hurried over to pat his back. "Jesus," he rasped with watery eyes.</p>
<p>"That was a joke!" Shoyou defended, still laughing. "God, you should have seen the look on your face."</p>
<p>Kei's hand fell away when the big guy quit coughing but Shoyou continued rubbing his back as he ribbed Ushijima. Shoyou was only able to reach high on the guy's back because Ushijima was sitting. Ushijima was easily the biggest man Kei had ever seen; he was huge, his athletic body solid as rock. He would be about as tall as Lev though he was more muscular. Seriously Kei wouldn't want to run into a person like him in a dark alley. </p>
<p>Ushijima was a man of few words and when he spoke, you couldn't help but feel the sound resonate through you. If they were wolves, he would undoubtedly be a pack leader. He was Shoyou's polar opposite which kinda made their friendship unlikely but when you saw them interact with each other, you got to understand how they easily balanced each other out.</p>
<p>They both laughed at something Shoyou said. It was one of those times Ushijima's expressionless eyes actually shone and not for the first time, it struck Kei how handsome the man was. Still smiling, Ushijima took an apple from the fruit basket Tobio had supplied them earlier and tossed it to Kei before selecting another for himself. </p>
<p>He angled his head in the direction of the sculpture's outline and asked, "How long will it take this time?"</p>
<p>It was rough, a work in progress. The outline of a part of the work was discernible but it wasn't quite carved out not to mention having a distinctive shape. That needed to happen before Shoyou would proceed to trim it to perfection.</p>
<p>Shoyou bit into his peach and shrugged, "Two, maybe three days to cut it right. It'll take another two to finish."</p>
<p>Ushijima gave Kei a lopsided smile, "Think your back handle that long?"</p>
<p>Kei groaned. "I feel like you guys are sharing a private joke at my expense." His back will get used to it after another day. The part of his body that took the most strain always hurt on the first two days unfailingly.</p>
<p>"Of course we are, silly," Shoyou assured him. He paused mid chew and began twirling a lock of Ushijima's hair as he considered his sculpture. "Do you guys think I should cut your legs and focus on your torsos up?"</p>
<p>They took another moment to stare at figure. Shoyou had been able to hew out what ought to be their heads down to their chests, the rest was a lump of glass with nary a shape so there really wasn't much to look at.</p>
<p>"That means you'll have to leave out our left hands, doesn't it?" Ushijima asked.</p>
<p>Shoyou nodded, "It'll end at the wrist, there'll be no hands."</p>
<p>"Look ma, no hands."</p>
<p>Shoyou flipped Kei the bird though he was smiling at the quip. Tobio entered the studio. He looked at them, followed the direction of their gaze and returned his eyes to them with a small frown.</p>
<p>"Am I missing something?"</p>
<p>And for some reason, all they did was shift their stares to him and continued their gawking.</p>
<p>"Why the hell are you all staring like that? It's creepy."</p>
<p>Kei huffed, "And he's managed to ruin an artistic moment. Way to go chap."</p>
<p>"If you call gaping at a lump of glass an artistic moment."</p>
<p>Kei rolled his eyes at the man who in turn promised to shove his fingers in them. Shoyou sniggered sadistically, Ushijima chuckled and went back to his fruit. </p>
<p>Shoyou went to Tobio and fell in the circle of his arms with a tired groan. It was easy to forget that Shoyou could get exhausted when he worked, it was as if his body forgot to experience fatigue the second he put it to work. However as soon as he stopped, all other sensations came crashing back. Tobio kissed the top of his head and whispered something to Shoyou that made him sigh. Because Shoyou only reached Tobio's chest, the man had no trouble tucking him neatly under his jaw. It was sweet.</p>
<p>Shoyou broke the hug reluctantly and told his boyfriend what he'd told them earlier about the sculpture. Tobio scowled again at the lump. The ginger turned, placing his back to Tobio's front and the tall man automatically wrapped his arms around Shoyou's middle, placing his jaw on the orange curls. </p>
<p>"I think a full bodied figure gives it more character," he finally said. "Why do you want to half it?"</p>
<p>"No particular reason," Shoyou said with a shrug, "just an idea I was toying with."</p>
<p>"I like it when my hands and feet are attached to my body," Kei informed the room. "It makes me feel whole."</p>
<p>"Now I really want to saw them off just to spite you."</p>
<p>Ushijima made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a cough. "Do we get to vote on this?"</p>
<p>"Hell no."</p>
<p>"Thus decreed the dark lord," Kei said with a horrible medieval accent. </p>
<p>Shoyou narrowed his eyes at Kei. "Speedos in your future."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't dare."</p>
<p>"Lunch," Tobio announced, effectively bringing their glare-off to an end.</p>
<p>Kei's stomach rumbled. "Thank goodness. What'd you make?"</p>
<p>"Beef stew and white rice."</p>
<p>Kei nodded his approval. "It's a good thing at least one of you can cook."</p>
<p>Tobio snorted in amusement at Shoyou's affronted look. </p>
<p>Tobio and Shoyou had been together for closer to two years and Shoyou spent so much time in Tobio's house it was safe to say he lived there and visited his own apartment. The raven had asked Shoyou several times to move in but Shoyou kept refusing to, said he thought they needed more time before they could take such a huge step. They both obviously loved each other and for that reason alone the rest of them failed to see what the delay was for but of course they respected Shoyou's decision and let it be. It frustrated Tobio but he'd chosen to be patient with his man.</p>
<p>"Hey I make great waffles," Shoyou protested. </p>
<p>"And sandwiches."</p>
<p>"Thank you Wakatoshi-kun. And sandwiches."</p>
<p>"God what a chef."</p>
<p>"Fuck you Kei."</p>
<p>"Eloquent," he murmured. </p>
<p>Ushijima lifted a brow playfully at him, "Someone's looking to get bit." Kei stuck his tongue out in response. "Matured," the big guy said with a smirk.</p>
<p>The love birds left them to change into more respectable clothing. It wasn't the first time Kei and Ushijima were changing together but today of all days, Kei's eyes kept straying to the man's crotch. Jesus, Ushijima was packing. He found himself comparing Ushijima's package to Kuroo's, if it would be bigger or around the same size. He thought it might be, if not then it'll either only be thicker or longer; but he bet it'll be bigger all round though. </p>
<p>He flushed in embarrassment when he realised what he was doing. Guiltily he glanced at Ushijima and was relieved to see that his companion had not noticed him stealing glances. Heavens, one night fucking Kuroo and he'd morphed into some kind of slut. He turned around, back to Ushijima, under the pretext of searching for his tees. </p>
<p>Ushijima waited for Kei so that they could join their hosts in the living room. The table was set and Tobio and Shoyou were seated side by side, talking in low tones. When they spotted Kei and Ushijima, they separated, Shoyou coming to seat beside Kei while Ushijima sat beside Tobio on the opposite side.</p>
<p>The food was passed round, grace was said (because Tobio would never have a meal otherwise as was it was a family culture), and they delved in. Tobio was not necessarily a spectacular cook, in fact most times it was pretty hit and miss but in general he was okay. And today, the food was above average.</p>
<p>"Hey, so, what's on your mind?" Shoyou asked softly.</p>
<p>The ginger was peering intently at him, earnestly waiting for Kei's answer. As usual, Kei wanted to open up and confide in his best friend about everything but he couldn't. With a swallow, he glanced away. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"Untrue, brother. You were miles away in there, that's why you kept losing form. I didn't want to bring it up in front of Wakatoshi."</p>
<p>As expected. Shoyou might occasionally come off as an airhead but he had sharp eyes. He noticed things people didn't anticipate he would which was why he tended to catch them by surprise. His eyes took in things, rarely missing details. A true artist's eyes. </p>
<p>"There's..." He couldn't very well say what he'd been thinking or who those thoughts were centered on. He'd been focused on Kuroo in a way; if he said as much, Shoyou would want to know why and then Kei would have to tell him about leaving the club with the man and Kei did not have the strength to go into that. Not yet. Maybe never.  "Just the usual."</p>
<p>He was sorry for lying but telling the truth wasn't an option. He wasn't ashamed he'd been with Kuroo, he just didn't think he would be able to handle what he knew would be Shoyou's reaction to that. </p>
<p>Shoyou nodded in understanding. "Still nothing on the job front?"</p>
<p>"No luck," he said, quickly latching on to the excuse Shoyou unwittingly provided. </p>
<p>Days back Shoyou had gotten back to him concerning his uncle. Apparently there was no other opening except for bartending so there went something else he'd been hoping for down the drain. </p>
<p>"Something'll come up, okay?"</p>
<p>A sigh escaped him. "When?" It's been six weeks of fruitless searching, when will he finally catch a break? </p>
<p>"Come on, now."</p>
<p>"No, seriously, when?" Shoyou was staring at him with an expression that he could only describe as sad. And he knew that this friend of his felt his pain, understood it the way no one, not even Tadashi did. Perhaps it was the artist in him but Shoyou's eyes showed Kei that he understood.</p>
<p>"Let's give it a little more time. Everything will fall into place, you'll see."</p>
<p>"Sho__"</p>
<p>"I know I don't have a right to sit here offering nothing but inspiring words but it does get worse before it gets better. Hang on a bit more, please?"</p>
<p>Kei bit his bottom lip. "Sorry I'm being a brat I just__"</p>
<p>"I get it." Then he said in normal tones and with such conviction it was almost hard not to believe him, "You'll find a job soon." </p>
<p>"And then I'll see you're you were right all along," Kei supplied dryly.</p>
<p>"You'll see I'm always right," Shoyou deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Are you searching for a job?" Ushijima asked. Kei looked at him in shock. He'd actually forgotten he and Shoyou weren't alone. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."</p>
<p>"It's okay. Yes I am." Kei put down his spoon. "I lost my job over a month ago and I haven't been able to find another."</p>
<p>Ushijima nodded as if he understood Kei's dilemma. "My mum's friend owns a clothing store and right now she needs an additional three salespersons. If you're interested, I can talk to her. She pays decently and you get free lunch." </p>
<p>Free lunch. Did he hear that right? Beside him Shoyou sucked in a breath sharply. "I am," Kei blubbered. "Interested, that is." Oh he was so interested Ushijima wouldn't believe it.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to her then. How soon do you need want me to?"</p>
<p>"Right now," Shoyou shrieked. "Do it now."</p>
<p>"No you cannot," Kei interjected. Oh his heart was in his throat with anticipation but he wasn't so callous as to ask a man to ignore his stomach for him. "You will finish your food and go home before you talk to her."</p>
<p>Shoyou gave him an incredulous stare. "Time is of the essence! Every second we wait is a second someone else might get the job."</p>
<p>Oh boy, Shoyou was right and it was maddening. He cast a glance at Ushijima who was watching them in amusement. The man lifted his phone from the table and Kei resisted the urge to reach over to smack it away.</p>
<p>"I'll just__"</p>
<p>"Please ignore him Ushijima-san. I can wait." It took a lot to keep his voice steady as he spoke. The urgency within him was as pressing as if it was a life or death situation.</p>
<p>Shoyou made a raw sound of frustration and shot his boyfriend a beseeching look. Tobio shook his head firmly even though there was a hint of tenderness in his eyes. </p>
<p>Shoyou fell against his chair with a huff, a small pout reshaping his lips rather cutely. "Fine," he mumbled.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? It's no issue if I do this now."</p>
<p>Tobio smiled Ushijima. "There's no need to, Sho's just being Sho."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled. He laid a hand over Shoyou's and squeezed. Shoyou his squeezed back and instead of letting go, interlaced their fingers.</p>
<p> "Aunt Jirou has a specific type when it comes to her employees. She likes them pretty among other things. I think you'll fit in perfectly."</p>
<p>Kei's face heated up at the underhanded compliment. He gave an embarrassed chuckle as Ushijima went back to his food as if he'd said nothing out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>He didn't dare look at Tobio or Shoyou for fear of the teasing he'll see in their eyes. He tried to unlink his fingers from Shoyou's in order to return to his plate but the ginger was having none of it; his fingers tightened against Kei's in a silent demand that Kei look at him but Kei would be damned if he subjected himself to his friend's taunt. Using his index and middle fingers, he pinched Shoyou hard. Shoyou yelped and quickly released him then went ahead to give Kei a vindictive kick on the shin. </p>
<p>It was Kei's turn to yelp, the shock causing him to shoot Shoyou a glare. His friend smirked at him and mouthed 'pretty boy' to which Kei mouthed back a 'fuck you' and then they grinned foolishly at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuro paced the hall, careful not to stray too far from the apartment door. He should just leave then try again tomorrow. He'd been waiting for a close to an hour and God knew how much longer he might have to keep waiting. He didn't think his body could take the strain of being on his feet much longer. His strength wasn't fully recovered, driving in a convalescent state had been rather foolish of him; if he didn't sit down soon he was sure he'd collapse. Heaven helped him if he hit his head hard should that happen.</p>
<p>A few neighbours leaving and returning to their apartment stared at him weirdly but otherwise minded their business. He couldn't blame them, if he saw a stranger lurking around his abode for the better part to an hour, he too would stare at them with wariness. </p>
<p>He glanced at his watch. He'd give it twenty minutes, twenty minutes and then he'd have to leave. </p>
<p>He blew out a breath and clutched the package in his hand tighter. Were these okay? At the store he'd thought it was brilliant -the perfect thank you gift. Granted, in a bid to beat time, he'd been in too much of a hurry to check out any other shops but he'd been confident of his selection. Now that he had the time to really consider the items, he realised that a box of dark chocolates, a bottle of wine and a box of chocolate dipped strawberries, no matter how expensive, where lacking. They were more Valentine's day appropriate than anything. He might as well have added a bouquet of red roses and be done.</p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>He ought to get out now, he'll come back tomorrow bearing more thoughtful, more meaningful gifts. He tried to see the items through Tsukishima's eyes and couldn't help the flush of embarrassment rippling through his skin. Yeah he should definitely get out before the kid showed up, he'll return tomorrow with face saving items. </p>
<p>Holy God what had he been thinking? </p>
<p>He marched to the elevator but it was occupied and he briefly considered using the stairs but his whole body cringed at the thought. It would be an unnecessary exercise. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal two occupants. Tetsuro wasn't paying attention to them, so he was surprised when one of them stepped off but the other remained standing right in front of him. He lifted his eyes from the floor and as shitty his luck was, he was staring at the face of the skinny blond. </p>
<p>For a moment it was as if time froze. Tsukishima's eyes widened in apparent shock, and Tetsuro... all he could think was he'd been busted, it was too late to remedy his stupidity. That was until he really took in the boy gawping at him and a sliver of admiration broke through. Tsukishima was decked in blue denim, gray hoodie, camel coat and black nikes. He wore a gray beanie, his smoky curls cascading from under the edge of the material to fall loosely over his forehead and oversized glasses. Christ he looked good.</p>
<p>Blinking, Tsukishima dragged the noise cancelling headphones from his ears to his neck. "Ku... Kuroo-san?" he greeted cautiously. </p>
<p>Tsukishima sounded shocked. Obviously it had to do mainly with Tetsuro dropping in unannounced but mostly he suspected it was because the blond had not thought Tetsuro would seek him out for any reason after Tsukishima left his house. It did not matter that he'd been of immense help, he'd simply thought Tetsuro was that much of an arsehole. </p>
<p>Was that how he'd always come off to the kid? An entitled dick who cared about no one but himself? A ball of unease settled in his spine at the thought. </p>
<p>"Hey," he responded and winced inwardly at how adolescent he sounded. "How's it going?"</p>
<p>"Good. Great. I'm okay." Tsukishima pushed the bridge of his square glasses backwards, a small furrow between his brows appearing as the shock melted from his face to be replaced by puzzlement. "How are you?"</p>
<p>"Great. Really great." This was going well, he thought sarcastically, he was doing a fantastic job making a fool of himself. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" The kid visibly winced at his question and quickly amended, "I meant are you here to see someone?"</p>
<p>"Umm yeah, actually." Kuroo cleared his throat and attempted a casual smile. "I came to see you."</p>
<p>"Me?" There was no concealing his surprise but really, if not Tsukishima who else would Kuroo be here to see? Again Tsukishima hurriedly shook it off and composed himself. "Do you want to come in?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro responded that he would. </p>
<p>The blond quietly led the way down the hall from which Tetsuro bolted not two minutes ago to his door and unlocked it. He went into the apartment first and held the door for Tetsuro to go in before closing it with a soft click. Then he proceeded to lead the way.</p>
<p>It was a short walk from the door to the living room. The corridor was small but rather welcoming with no special attributive quality. Hooks for hanging coats and a circular rimless hanging mirror on the off-white wall were its only décor. Down the hall he could see a door which he guessed would be a restroom.</p>
<p>When they made it into the living area though, Tetsuro had to pause to drink in the vision before him. Tsukishima's parlour was beautiful. The first time he'd dropped by, he had been too upset by the boy's disappearance from his house to get a good look at the place. Since this visit was cordial, Tetsuro was able to see all that he hadn't previously and he had to admit, he appreciated what he saw. </p>
<p>The room did not scream broke student scraping  by, it said comfortably well off student who preferred to be low-key. There was no way Tsukishima had put this place together on his own. Everything within his sight was high quality which meant that despite the minimalism, a good deal of money had been spent on the place. If he had to guess, he would say Tsukishima's parents had taken care of the furnishings before he'd come out to them and been disowned.</p>
<p>"Please sit." </p>
<p>The only couch in the room was a sizeable L-shaped thing that you could comfortably fall asleep on without worrying about a sour back. A small round coffee table stood on the grey carpet that covered only a small part of the dark wood floor. There were two catalogues on the table and a tiny candle stand was placed beside them. Close to the table was a thick, round ottoman Tetsuro was sure could hold his weight even though it was small.</p>
<p>The couch was as comfortable as it looked. He resisted the urge to sigh in contentment as his tired limbs found rest on the soft cushioning. The array of plump pillows stacked determinedly on the couch were gloriously welcoming and on the far end of the couch Tetsuro spied a crochet afghan draped casually over its only arm.</p>
<p>Christ, the kid really knew what comfort and style was and he had masterfully combined both to utilise space in order to produce his own slice of heaven. Though small, the room projected a strong aura of 'home'. The sudden urge to stretch out on the couch for a nap was unexpected and overwhelming. He almost yawned in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Pardon me, I wasn't expecting anyone so I don't have much to offer apart from fruits and water. I've got grapes and apples."</p>
<p>"Water is fine." Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disapproval and Tetsuro, feeling suitably chastised added, "I won't mind some grapes also."</p>
<p>Tsukishima gave him a pleased smile that made him feel oddly proud of himself. The blond excused himself and disappeared behind him. Tetsuro did not get a good look in that direction but since he'd earlier noticed that it was an open plan living area, he was certain that was where the kitchen was stationed. Meaning the sitting room had deliberately been arranged so that the couch would back the kitchen but you could watch the television from the kitchen. </p>
<p>Tsukishima returned with a tray holding a bottle of water and a cute bowl full of fresh grapes that he set on the table. Tetsuro thanked him and grabbed the inviting bowl.</p>
<p>"Have you been okay?" he asked the blond in genuine concern. </p>
<p>"Yes. Just a little busy with school." The kid had draped his coat over the back of the couch and taken a seat, putting a very considerable space between them. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"I'm a lot stronger now, thanks."</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded solemnly. "That's comforting."</p>
<p>And it was. Carefully avoiding overactivity, constantly being in a weakened state was always horrible. "When I woke up that Saturday, you were already gone." He knew his smile was more rueful than anything. "I thought I'd get to see you before you left."</p>
<p>"Oh." Tsukishima twiddled his thumbs. He dropped his gaze to stare at his feminine looking fingers before saying, "There was no way I could have let you know I was leaving without waking you."</p>
<p>Yeah he'd understood that but no matter how logical the reasoning, Tetsuro had not been able to dispel the crushing disappointment he'd felt when he realised that the boy had gone. He'd felt like he'd been abandoned. The blond had been there and then he hadn't. Tetsuro had found himself searching the bed in case Tsukishima left him a note. He hadn't.</p>
<p>"I didn't have your number, I could have called before now. I haven't been to the office either so I couldn't get to your information." And there was no way in hell that he was going to ask Kenma to look through the records and forward the number to him. That man wouldn't have let him be until he'd gotten answers.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's expression morphed into one of surprise. "You haven't been able to return to work yet?"</p>
<p>"No. The migraine lasted a little over two days and it's left me weak for days." Kenma had even refused to send him anything to do from home. The man called Tetsuro every day to give him updates and to ask his opinions or wishes on certain matters but that was the extent of his involvement with work.</p>
<p>"I didn't know it could be that serious."</p>
<p>He gave a reassuring smile. "No worries, I'll be back on Monday." As per Kenma's, Lev's and even Kotarou's orders. His life was literally on hold and God, was it no fun.</p>
<p>Curious eyes took him in. "You look pretty exhausted," he observed in that quiet voice of his. </p>
<p>Tetsuro found himself squirming at the confession he was about to make. "I kind of am. I'm really not supposed to go far from home yet."</p>
<p>Behind his glasses, Tsukishima's eyes bulged. "So why did you come?"</p>
<p>Kuroo's face burned hotter. "Mostly I wanted to see you." He'd waited too long already. "Cabin fever was also a contributing factor."</p>
<p>The boy laughed then, a soft sound that lit up his golden eyes. "I understand about the cabin fever. I'm glad though, that you're fine. Honestly I was a little worried."</p>
<p>He warmed at the admission. It was sweet to hear the kid say he cared about Tetsuro's state of health enough to worry. Involuntarily, his voice softened a few notches. "Tsukishima, I want to say thank you. You weren't obligated to look after me but you did and I'm really grateful." </p>
<p>The morning could have gone differently. Tsukishima deserved to have had a restful time but instead he'd had to go on high alert before he'd even had the chance to have breakfast. Any one else might have ignored him or managed to put him in bed before escaping or might have been halfhearted in doing anything for him. </p>
<p>But not this kid. </p>
<p>Tsukishima had been nothing if not thorough. He'd been unbelievably patient and considerate. He'd looked after Tetsuro selflessly to the point that despite the pain, Tetsuro had been uncharacteristically aware of Tsukishima at each time. Imagine his shock waking up to an empty bedroom only to be informed by Lev that the boy had left.  </p>
<p>Honey coloured eyes met his and hastily averted. "It's okay, it's not your fault you had a migraine. Illnesses come without warnings."</p>
<p>"I did get a warning." At the boy's confused frown, he explained. "Some of us that suffer from migraines get auras. Those are signs that an attack is imminent. I usually experience tingles like needles up my arm to my face, sometimes I have blind spots too. I took some ibuprofen but maybe I took them too late or something because it didn't help with the pain as it should've. </p>
<p>"When you found me downstairs I'd gone past warning signals to a full blown migraine under just an hour. It's not normally that quick to escalate or that painful. I think stress contributed to the intensity of the attack but either way, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. And I'm very grateful you didn't hesitate to assist. I would've been screwed if it hadn't been for you."</p>
<p>Tsukishima flushed, looking embarrassed. He rubbed his palms on his jean clad thigh and said, "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're fine."</p>
<p>"Thank you," was all he said because nothing else could express how he felt right now. He hoped by his tone Tsukishima would be able to hear what he couldn't put into words.</p>
<p>"I keep saying it's nothing."</p>
<p>Tetsuro snorted. "Nothing at all except taking charge of an invalid, feeding me, oh and preventing my house from going up in flames." At some point in bed he'd recalled the sweet potatoes he'd left unattended on the stove. He would never forget the cold chill that ran through him at all the possible things that might happen if left unattended. "You even did a bit of house keeping."</p>
<p>The tips of the boy's ears turned pink. "There wasn't much to do, really."</p>
<p>"Lev said the house was spotless when he came." </p>
<p>At the mention of Lev's name, a strange expression flickered over Tsukishima's face but it passed just as soon as it came. "He's being too gracious. Please thank him again for the mocha and cab fare."</p>
<p>"Oho? You got to taste his famous drink? That show off."</p>
<p>The kid smiled, "Yep. The tastiest coffee I've ever had."</p>
<p>"I hope you didn't tell him that."</p>
<p>"I tried not to gush but I swear it wasn't easy."</p>
<p>Tetsuro grinned. "Great cause his ego's big enough already. Can't have you inflating it some."</p>
<p>Tsukishima's eyes glinted mischievously. "I should have gone with my guts and told him."</p>
<p>Tetsuro shook his head. "So that I won't hear the end of it? I think not. And for your information, that's the only thing he's good at in the kitchen. Working with coffee beans. That's all."</p>
<p>Tsukishima smirked, "I only have your word for it."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna murder you," he growled.</p>
<p>"You should know that vengeful spirits are real and I will become one just for the pleasure of watching you shit yourself in fright."</p>
<p>"I'm a grown man," he defended with narrow eyes. </p>
<p>"Who's gonna shit himself stupid when a vengeful spirit comes for his head." Tsukishima smirked. "I'll so take my time with you."</p>
<p>Tetsuro laughed. This laid back Tsukishima was new. The blond wasn't exactly relaxed, there were still lines of tension reverberating through him as if he was expecting something unpredictable to happen, but he wasn't as tightly coiled as he'd been minutes ago. Tetsuro had to admit he liked this. </p>
<p>"Hey I got you something." He lifted the gift bag from where he'd deposited it between his feet and held it out to the blond. "I'm sorry it's not much. I didn't get the chance to go out before today so there wasn't enough time to search for anything better."</p>
<p>Tsukishima took the extended package. He did not look inside which was just as well since Tetsuro wasn't exactly confident about what was inside. He didn't want to see the disdainful look on Tsukishima's face when the boy went through the items. </p>
<p>The kid placed the bag on his thigh and beamed at Tetsuro. "Thank you, that's really thoughtful."</p>
<p>He shook his head, "It's barely adequate, trust me." Tsukishima deserved far better.</p>
<p>"I think it's just fine."</p>
<p>They fell into silence and under normal circumstances Tetsuro would take as his cue to leave but he wasn't in a hurry to part with the boy's company. Besides he was really enjoying this couch. He plopped a juicy grape in his mouth and moaned softly at the burst of sweetness that hit his tongue. </p>
<p>"Oh Jesus this is good."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed. "It is, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Where did you get them?" </p>
<p>"Farmers market," he said. "There's a man I buy my fruits from, his stuff is always delicious."</p>
<p>"I visit the farmers market too but I've never been lucky enough to get grapes this tasty."</p>
<p>"I don't know how he does it either."</p>
<p>He took his time to savour the grapes. They were sweet with an underlying tang of sourness that was so insignificant it was easy not to notice. If he had his way, he would meet with this farmer and sample some of his produce, maybe talk to him about his farming methods and if possible get him to supply some fruits for the restaurant. This was grade A if he did say so himself. </p>
<p>"Nice place," he managed to say into the silence before greedily shoving more of the fat, gleaming balls into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tsukishima smiled, pride in his abode clear as day in his eyes. "Thank you." </p>
<p>"Interesting colouring."</p>
<p>Tsukishima looked around the room like he'd never seen it before. "The previous occupant had colour sensitivity, she had to do a new paint job on the entire apartment. When I moved in the landlord said I could repaint but I prefer mellow colours so this worked."</p>
<p>Yeah, he was sort of digging the eggshell white on the parlour walls. "You made good use of the space too."</p>
<p>It was an elegant space. Ordinarily the room would have been small with a tendency to become maybe a little cramped by the slightest error of either using the wrong furniture or putting one to many but by a genius application of minimalism, the illusion of a spacious room had been created. From what he'd noticed, the boy favoured moody tones which was used to balance out the neutrals perfectly. He'd worked with monochromes, blending different quiet colours to produce something chic.</p>
<p>"That was my intention. This is my first time living in an open plan apartment and I had a difficult time furnishing. Initially I'd intended going with velvet couches but I thought they weren't going to fit in with the vibe I was aiming for. I wanted something that'll invite people to relax when they walk in. Then of course there was the issue with colours and how to make it work with the kitchen.</p>
<p>"My mother suggested earthy tones and while I liked that, I didn't want my small space too earthy otherwise it might feel thick. So I mixed it up, restricted myself to a handful of décor and... I'm boring you, aren't I? Sorry."</p>
<p>"You're not," he protested. At Tsukishima's skeptical expression, he said, "You're really not. I enjoy hearing you talk about something that interests you." </p>
<p>As he talked about his apartment, Tsukishima had perked up in a way Tetsuro had never seen. It was fascinating the way he'd taken on an alien shine, the way his face seemed to glow as he relived the challenge. It was clear fixing the place up was something he'd enjoyed doing and Tetsuro found he enjoyed Tsukishima's enjoyment.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I can get carried away talking about interiors. Lots of times people find it frustrating."</p>
<p>"Nah, it's riveting. I mean that. You're into interiors then?"</p>
<p>"Very much."</p>
<p>No shit. Tetsuro observed the décor again. Framed photographs decorated the wall behind the tv: two medium frames of some fashion photography and a big one in the middle of an effeminate black and white fashion illustration. A floating shelf housing a handful of hardcopies, a tiny house plant and a glass sculpture hung on the adjacent wall. </p>
<p>Tetsuro did a double take at the sight of the glass sculpture. If he was not mistaken, they were the same figures as the one he'd wanted to purchase at the university art show more than a month ago. Unfortunately neither him nor Kenma had been quick enough to express their intention to purchase the items. They had already been sold. Perhaps Tsukishima went to the same school as the artist?</p>
<p>He drank deeply from the bottle and pointed at the effeminate illustration on the wall, "That's an interesting work right there."</p>
<p>The blond stared at it, "Yes it is. I saw it on the illustrator's site and ordered it. I found it compelling, still do. I know it's a little weird but it makes a powerful image to me."</p>
<p>The art in question was of a man standing in the snow, holding an unopened umbrella in one hand and clutching a purse in the other. He wore skin tight bottoms, a peacoat buttoned to the neck and calf high boots with pointy toes. His hair was in a loose bun atop his head. He was tall and very skinny with hollow eyes and a pointy chin. A loose Burberry scarf dangled from his neck down to his knees and there were dark studs on both his ears.</p>
<p>He glanced at his companion. Maybe the boy thought the image was a reflection of him in some way. But Tsukishima was not effeminate; not masculine, yes, but not effeminate. Perhaps he saw it as representing something about him: his sexuality maybe, ideals he held dear, a respect for feministic men? Who knows.</p>
<p>"And the sculpture over there?"</p>
<p>"That one's a gift from my friend."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," -like you, he wanted to say but it sounded corny so he held his tongue by throwing the last grape into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's eyes softened. "It is. Sho works hard on his figures. When he's done, it's nothing short of perfect."</p>
<p>"Sho?"</p>
<p>"My friend. He's a sculptor. Well he's still a student but he exhibits at student art shows in school." </p>
<p>"He's pretty good," he said, recalling the ones he'd seen at the art show.</p>
<p>Tsukishima agreed that he was. There was another lull in the conversation and Tetsuro took the opportunity to broach the topic they were steadfastly ignoring. </p>
<p>"About Friday..." he began hesitantly so as not to spook the boy. True to form, Tsukishima's skin took on a pallid hue, he looked like he was going to throw up. "I should have told you it was one of the most enjoyable I've had in a long time." His neck flushed hot. He would've preferred not to mention it but this was something Tsukishima needed to hear considering their history and the fact that he hadn't been able to hold a conversation with Tsukishima the morning after. </p>
<p>"Thanks. I... I enjoyed it too," he breathed, avoiding Tetsuro's face.</p>
<p>"Are you... Do you regret what we did?"</p>
<p>The blond head moved from side to side. "No I don't." He glanced awkwardly at Tetsuro, "Do you?"</p>
<p>"No," Tetsuro stated firmly, "not a single moment of it."</p>
<p>"None?" He looked dubious. "But I thought... I mean it might have been possible that at some point you..."</p>
<p>"Were disgusted and angry after having time to think about it?" he guessed. Tsukishima's awkward silence said it all. He sighed. "I thought about what we were getting into on the way to my house, I thought about it before I joined you in the shower. And what I did know was this -I wanted to be with you that night as long as it was what you wanted. I wasn't going to force you into anything but I was going to be honest about how I felt."</p>
<p>"But you kept asking all those questions."</p>
<p>"To make sure we were on the same page, to make you remember there were other options like if you wanted to stop or if you didn't want me to penetrate you. My cards were all on the table for you to see, I just wanted you to know you could show me yours. I didn't want to risk hurting you."</p>
<p>"You didn't hurt me." His cheeks were tinged pink and his discomfort at the subject was not veiled, however he was not avoiding Tetsuro's eyes anymore. The boy was so frigging shy it was adorable.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that." He truly was. Tsukishima was good people, unbelievably kindhearted. "And I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you in the morning."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault. Besides you did more than enough for me before we went to sleep."</p>
<p>Oh holy God. His eyes roamed up and down Tsukishima's body and he couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as he recalled what that pale skin felt like on his hand and against his own skin. Or what those lips tasted like, what they could do...</p>
<p>Jesus.</p>
<p>He jumped to his feet. "Got to go," he said regretfully. "If it gets later than this, it'll be hell driving. I'm still kinda sensitive to bright lights."</p>
<p>"Alright. I hope it gets better soon."</p>
<p>"It will, thanks."</p>
<p>Tsukishima walked him to the door. They didn't make conversation as they went, their journey seeming longer than necessary. Tetsuro was glad he was in front otherwise it might have been a pain to keep his eyes away from Tsukishima's ass. It would have been impossible not to look. </p>
<p>"Thanks again for coming and for the package. It was a pleasant surprise," the blond said at the door.</p>
<p>Tetsuro was across the threshold while Tsukishima held on to the open door as if he was  physically holding himself back from stepping out into the hall.</p>
<p>Tetsuro shrugged. He loved gifting to people and he'd learned that best gifts were the ones that weren't expected. Not that he could classify the junk he'd bought as the best of anything but that look of delight on Tsukishima's face when he'd collected the bag was priceless. </p>
<p>He took a breath to say goodbye but when he spoke, he blurted something entirely different. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"</p>
<p>The kid blinked slowly, mouth frozen in an O. "What?" he choked out.</p>
<p>"A thank you dinner for looking after me," Tetsuro clarified.</p>
<p>Tsukishima gawked at him for what felt like an eternity and shifted nervously before saying, "You don't have to go out of your way to do that. You already brought me a token."</p>
<p>"I don't... They're barely enough. You did something for me, dinner is the least I can do in return." Tsukishima hesitated, clearly in doubt. "It's not a quid pro quo. I just... let me do this for you. It's the best way I know how to express myself."</p>
<p>"You don't owe me anything Kuroo-san."</p>
<p>The wariness in Tsukishima's eyes was unsettling. He either had some major trust issues in general or he just doesn't trust Tetsuro specifically. "I do but this isn't about paying you back because I can never repay you." He should give this up but he wouldn't, he really really wanted to do this for Tsukishima. "We won't go out if you don't want to, I can just cook. Or we can make it lunch instead, breakfast even. Whatever you prefer."</p>
<p>"I..." And then he broke off with a tiny frown. "I don't know..."</p>
<p>"Please?" he pleaded gently.</p>
<p>"I didn't want anything in return when I looked after you. It was just the right thing to do."</p>
<p>"I know that, believe me I do. I'm asking because I want to. Please Tsukishima, let me do this for you."</p>
<p>"Is it that important to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes." More than he could guess.</p>
<p>The blond seemed to consider this carefully. "We'll do dinner?" He still spoke guardedly and he continued looking at Tetsuro like he didn't trust him.</p>
<p>It ended as a question instead of a statement, and it was no concession, nonetheless the tightness in his chest eased. "If that's what you want, yes."</p>
<p>Tsukishima's tongue wet his bottom lip nervously, a trace of uncertainty shadowing his eyes. His fingers on the door tightened, went white. He said, "I guess."</p>
<p>He couldn't stop the smile if he tried. Tsukishima hadn't exactly given him an outright answer but at least he'd given Tetsuro reason to be optimistic. "You know what, how about you give me your number so we can make arrangements? And if you change your mind, then..." he shrugged, hoping to God Tsukishima wouldn't decide he didn't want to eat with him after all. </p>
<p>But if he did, Tetsuro was more than ready to convince him to say yes.</p>
<p>He collected the blond's number with a promise to get in touch. A quick goodbye and elevator trip later, he was on his way home feeling unusually floaty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuro returned home to find a very agitated Lev pacing the length of his driveway. He stopped when he sighted Tetsuro's car but before Tetsuro climbed down, the man was already complaining, waving the phone clutched in his arm maniacally. Though his voice was muted, his flashing eyes passed across the gist of his rant loud and clear: he was upset at Tetsuro's unexplained disappearance. </p>
<p>"__and if you think you can pull shit off like this again, better think fucking twice!" </p>
<p>He caught Lev's angry harangue like a slap to the face. Lev was furious. This was one of those rare times the silver head showed uncharacteristic anger. Guilt ate at Tetsuro as he alighted from the vehicle. "Lev__"</p>
<p>"Don't you fucking try to pacify me! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know you aren't supposed to be out when you're not fully recovered, and by fuck you drove!"</p>
<p>Any attempt to calm Lev when his engine was revved was a waste of time. Lev's anger dissipated at it's own time without external influence, it flared and then it died. Simple as that. And while those who knew Lev were fully aware of this, they -Tetsuro included- still tried to calm him down. Lev was scary when he was mad, he didn't get aggressive, it was just disconcerting to see the happy-go-lucky man be anything but. </p>
<p>He did not regret his visit to Tsukishima's apartment, his guilt stemmed from making Lev worry to the point his worry morphed into anger. "I'm sorry man. Look I__"</p>
<p>"The least you could do was pick your calls or reply a damn text message," Lev raged. The man held his phone aloft like he was ready to hurl it at Tetsuro.</p>
<p>Oh crap. He hadn't heard his phone ring. </p>
<p>"Where were you? I let myself in after I almost shattered your knocker and I couldn't find you. Man do you know how..." Lev broke off and threw him a death glare. "Just get the fuck inside. I'll put your car in the garage."</p>
<p>Meekly, he obeyed. He recalled how he'd reacted almost the same way after Tsukishima snuck out of his house, leaving behind some stupid note and his groceries. Now he was the one doing the same to someone else. He hadn't intended staying out too long but somehow he had gotten carried away talking to Tsukishima, not wanting to leave the kid. Somehow he got the feeling Tsukishima hadn't minded his company either.</p>
<p>Upstairs, he spied Lev taking rapid strides of frustration where Tetsuro left him, his legs covering the lengthy distance easily. He sighed, annoyed with himself. Lev had been there for him for days unfailingly: he hadn't left Tetsuro's house until the pain lifted, he'd made it a point to look in on Tetsuro every single day before and after work to make sure Tetsuro was coping fine in the face of his weakened state; what he'd done to Lev made him an ungrateful prick, a person who could not appreciate the efforts of another. </p>
<p>He wanted to go back downstairs to apologise properly but Lev would likely bite his head off. Lev was busily pacing to work off steam, if Tetsuro got in the way now he'll only make himself a target.</p>
<p>He forced himself to sit through a ten minute soak. Inevitably his mind wandered to his unannounced visit to Tsukishima.</p>
<p>What had possessed him to invite the kid to dinner? Tsukishima's reluctance had been obvious, and even though Tetsuro had known that the best thing to do would've been to drop it, he'd gone ahead to push. In truth, Tsukishima appeared to have needed some nudging so he'd nudged.</p>
<p>He hoped he hadn't made a mistake, the last thing he wanted was to come off as pushy. He might've left it at that simple token of appreciation but surely that wasn't right. Tsukishima had gone out of his way to care for Tetsuro, the courteous thing was to do something nice in return. Because he hadn't been lying when he'd said he could never replay the boy for what he'd done. </p>
<p>Tsukishima was different from what he'd expected. He was emotionally fragile, a trait that one might easily miss if they weren't observant or hadn't spent time with him. He was smart yet docile, he was patient yet firm; a delectable mix of paradoxes. There was something about him though that was... wispy. He reminded Tetsuro of vapour. Tsukishima was like a little bird twittering and fluttering in solitude, a tiny fright and it took flight.</p>
<p>Spending time with the kid had revealed just how deep those honey eyes ran, the restlessness that hid beneath their surface. Tsukishima was always thinking, always calculating. He was outwardly calm but inwardly he was like troubled waters -clashing thoughts, raging fears. And he was afraid, of what, Tetsuro did not know.  </p>
<p>It was funny how much he had disliked Tsukishima when the boy had stolen from him, how furious he had been when he'd summoned the kid to his office, shaking with anger and a sickening certainty that he might beat the shit out of the boy. However, the second he'd sighted the nervous boy standing opposite his desk, a strange wave of pity had washed over him. Oh he'd tried to hold on to as much of his anger as he could but some of it slithered away as Tsukishima squirmed and fidgeted, pleaded and defended.</p>
<p>He wouldn't lie and say he regretted firing the kid or that he'd quit been angry immediately afterwards, but Tsukishima's kindness to him had scrubbed that fury away, leaving that previously occupied bit a big blank. Tetsuro could say without a thread of doubt that he was ready to lay the matter to rest once and for all. </p>
<p>He didn't know if he could say the same for the kid.</p>
<p>Tsukishima watched him with wariness, like he was waiting for Tetsuro to snap suddenly and explode in his face. He'd observed the boy today and he'd realised with sickening clarity that Tsukishima was afraid of him. The boy was too quick to apologise, his demeanour too subtle and maybe a little stilted? He'd had glimpses of the playful and laid back Tsukishima and it was nothing like the façade he usually wore around Tetsuro. Something about Tetsuro made the boy ill at ease. He admit, his temper had run afoul a few times with Tsukishima at it's receiving end, perhaps those times had been enough to put the boy on his toes.</p>
<p>He understood, didn't mean he liked it. Initially Tsukishima's discomfort around him had been satisfying, now it was simply unsavoury. He recalled how much of a brute he had been the first day he went to Tsukishima's apartment and hung his head in shame. Perhaps he should apologise for that day but how much of that apology will Tsukishima accept or even believe?</p>
<p>The water had gone lukewarm. He stepped out of the tub and drained it. He fired off a quick text to Tsukishima, dressed in pyjamas and began a slow descent downstairs to Lev. On the landing, he looked at the window but there was no sign of the other man. Panic sank it's claws in him. Was Lev so furious he'd actually left without Tetsuro's knowledge? And then he remembered what Lev once said to him; with that, he rushed down and walked briskly in the opposite direction, sauntering to the patio.</p>
<p>Lev was slumped on the patio lounger, his long legs spilling over the elevated footrest. It made a hilarious picture but laughing might not score him happy points if Lev was still upset. He sat on the settee and waited. If Lev had calmed, he'd speak first.</p>
<p>"That was some fucked up shit you pulled off." He spoke quietly, his eyes remained adamantly shut as if the mere sight of Tetsuro will set him off again. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I planned to be back before you came."</p>
<p>"You should have waited, I won't keep you locked in if you say you want to go out for a bit. The worse thing is you drove. You recall how you had it bad driving at night after an attack?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro squirmed. "Some asshole beamed his headlights straight in my face."</p>
<p>"Exactly. It might've happened today."</p>
<p>"It wasn't so late when I went out," he said in a near whine. Lev's scolding left him feeling like a teenager getting reprimand by his elder brother even though Tetsuro was actually three years older.</p>
<p>"But it was dark enough for people to start driving with their headlights on when you got back."</p>
<p>"Shit. I'm sorry, man."</p>
<p>"And the worst? You didn't pick a goddamned call."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"You're a fucking asshole. You don't get to scare me like this ever again."</p>
<p>And just like that he knew was forgiven. He aimed a grin at Lev's oblivious form, "I know."</p>
<p>"Where did you go? What was so important you were willing to risk a regress for?"</p>
<p>Saying he'd regress simply because of an evening outing was sort of an exaggeration though he wasn't about to point that out. "Cabin fever."</p>
<p>"That's not what I asked," Lev growled impatiently.</p>
<p>Christ. "Tsukishima. I went to see him."</p>
<p>That caught Lev's attention. He opened his eyes. "That kid? I thought you said he was some random guy you picked up at the club."</p>
<p>"I didn't say he was random. I did run into him at the club on Friday, but I've been acquainted with him before that."</p>
<p>Catlike eyes leveled an unreadable gaze at him. The unfaltering eyes on him forced him to explain -defend- himself further.</p>
<p>"I had to go thank him for taking care of me. I didn't have his number so there was no way to call."</p>
<p>"Dinner'll be here soon," Lev finally said. "I ordered Chinese and a pizza for later in case you need to snack."</p>
<p>He mumbled his thanks. Burying the topic of Tsukishima was no fluke, Lev'll resurrect it when Tetsuro least expected. Far from being a dolt, Lev's mind worked in a simple way but his actions were sometimes indecipherable, occasionally making him come off as a complex man.</p>
<p>His companion unfolded his long frame from the lounger and gazed into the shrubbery. Lev's physique was nothing short of impressive; from his towering height, to his broad shoulders to his wiry swimmer's build. Tetsuro never failed to see the appeal Lev exuded to men and women alike. </p>
<p>Sharp eyes fixed on Tetsuro, bored through him, read him. Lev said quietly, "Let's go inside, it's getting cold."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima finally called to tell Kei that his aunt Jirou wanted to see him at noon tomorrow. He'd screamed into his pillow in excitement as Ushijima's tinny voice went on talking then he'd proceeded to dance around his room as his caller talked, thanking Ushijima for his help when he had to go and sent a silent thank you to the heavens for the time the woman picked. It would be a free Saturday for him. </p>
<p>Ushijima had been nice enough to give Kei hints on what his aunt Jirou expected of potential employees, what he should expect.</p>
<p>"She hates sloppy dressing," Ushijima had said. "With aunt Jirou, first impression is the ultimate. She doesn't hid the fact that she judges a book by its cover or in the literal sense, a person by their outfit."</p>
<p>Kei kind of thought that was a shallow way of thinking but who was he to judge?</p>
<p>He considered his open closet. He was not particularly lacking where clothing and accessories were concerned. Before he'd been expunged from the Tsukishima family, following his father's footsteps, he'd invested in timeless pieces, items that were admittedly expensive but which were of good quality and never ran out of style. Regardless of the need to save, he had shopped for these items with painstaking care until one by one his collection grew to an appreciable size. Combined with what his parents occasionally picked out for him, Kei had a fairly impressive capsule wardrobe. It was nowhere near Kuroo's massive collection, not even close, but it was enough for him. </p>
<p>Kei focused on the closet before him. He wanted to go with something easy yet stylish, a look that conveyed that he was at ease in his own skin. Kei had no problem with fashion, no issue combining colours, patterns or prints. One ability he could flaunt without doubt was his ability to put together colours to produce something pleasing to the eyes. But he wanted to be careful so as not to come off as overly confident which might end up being read as arrogance. He wanted to pass across his message subtly, let her know he knew his stuff but wasn't deluded about who was in charge. Believe it or not some job seekers actually intimidate potential employers by carriage alone which ultimately made them not get the job.</p>
<p>And Kei wanted to get the job. Badly.</p>
<p>He settled for a white button down shirt, charcoal grey trousers that stopped shy of his ankles and a pair of monkstraps. Not too casual as to be unserious, not so serious as to be uptight. That should do it. His hair? He believed his hair would be up to par, the dye job was not sloppy as should be the case with how much he'd spent at the stylists'.</p>
<p>Done with that chore, he moved in to the next on his list: calling Shoyou to share the good news. </p>
<p>"Sup!" came the ever energetic voice in his ear.</p>
<p>"Hey Sho__" A crash on the other end followed closely by a scream. Kei winced. "The hell was that?"</p>
<p>"Oh God Tobio's gonna hang me for this," Shoyou screeched.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"I think I broke all the mugs!"</p>
<p>"Everything?" Kei asked, aghast.</p>
<p>"Yes," his friend hissed.</p>
<p>"How do you break an entire cabinet of mugs."</p>
<p>"I was trying to reach I my favourite mug but the cabinet's sort of high and the mug is way behind all the others because of course Tobio forgets I'm not as tall as he is. I had to stretch on my toes to get it and I touched it but then I lost balance and something happened because the next thing I know, they're all falling to the ground."</p>
<p>Shoyou sounded like he was hyperventilating though Kei couldn't be sure. "Why didn't you get a stool?"</p>
<p>"I thought I'd be able to reach! I do this all the time."</p>
<p>"Successfully?"</p>
<p>"Ninety percent of the time but that's beside the point. Kei I gotta hide before he gets back."</p>
<p>"Where're you going to hide? He'll find you."</p>
<p>"Can I come over?" he asked, so full of hope.</p>
<p>"Fuck no. Where is he anyway?"</p>
<p>"He wanted bagels for breakfast so he went to get them."</p>
<p>"You should clean up before he gets back. Maybe he won't mind so much."</p>
<p>"Yeah? I guess I should do that," Shoyou said like he was trying to convince himself. "Maybe we'd even make a very casual topic of conversation about it over bagels and coffee."</p>
<p>Kei scoffed and before he could stop himself, said, "And you'll have your coffees in what? Pots?"</p>
<p>And that set Shoyou off again. Kei tried to talk him down but the ginger was having none of it so that by the time he'd managed to get Shoyou to pick up the broom and dustpan, they heard Tobio's voice. </p>
<p>"I think I'm gonna faint now."</p>
<p>"You're not fainting, Sho."</p>
<p>"I could run."</p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere."</p>
<p>"Then at least let me puke."</p>
<p>"What, your liver? You haven't had breakfast."</p>
<p>In the background he heard Tobio's shout of surprise and Kei would be damned if he didn't hear Shoyou squeak. Kei ended the call with a laugh, only Shoyou could render a home mugless in a few short seconds. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later his phone rang. "He lives."</p>
<p>"Har har," Shoyou responded dryly. "I'm forgiven, I think."</p>
<p>"You think?"</p>
<p>"Hmm. He made me tell him what happened, then he made me clean up my mess -as he called it- then he went to the supermarket." Shoyou huffed, "He said he'll buy metal cups because of me and if it's not sold anywhere, he'll pay a wielder to make them."</p>
<p>A laugh burst out of Kei.</p>
<p>"Laugh all you want until you come over and you're faced with the quest of drinking hot stuff from metal. See how you'll conquer that one." Kei was still laughing and Shoyou whined, "I don't want metal cups, Kei."</p>
<p> "He's not going to buy you metal cups."</p>
<p>"You don't know anything about that man," Shoyou assured him. "So anyway, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Ushijima called."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." He fell on his bed, propped a foot on the mattress. "He says his aunt Jirou wants to see me tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Yippee! You finally got a job."</p>
<p>"Huh? No it's just an__"</p>
<p>Shoyou wasn't listening, "Hang on lemme call Tadashi." A few seconds later, they were on a conference call. "Kei's got a job!" Shoyou announced as soon as Tadashi picked up.</p>
<p>"Holy shit that's great," the newcomer crooned. "Where?"</p>
<p>"Dunno but Ushijima set it up. How cool is that?"</p>
<p>"We've got to celebrate!"</p>
<p>"Cheers to that!"</p>
<p>"It's only an interview," Kei injected when they paused for breath.</p>
<p>"Just an interview?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he supplied to Tadashi.</p>
<p>"Just an interview he says. Sho do you hear this guy?"</p>
<p>"Loud and clear. What a downer."</p>
<p>"But it is just an interview," Kei felt the need to emphasise, "I don't even know if I'll get the job."</p>
<p>Shoyou scoffed, "Not with that attitude you won't."</p>
<p>"You've got to be positive about it. Go bake yourself in positivity," Tadashi told him.</p>
<p>"Deep fry yourself in optimism."</p>
<p>"Boil yourself in good energy."</p>
<p>"Sautee yourself in positive aura."</p>
<p>"Steam yourself__"</p>
<p>"Okay I get the point," he broke in mainly to stop the cooking analogy.</p>
<p>"I can't believe Ushijima did that for you," Tadashi resumed his crooning once again. "That is so sweet of him. Kei promise us you will bang that man one day."</p>
<p>"I make no such promises."</p>
<p>"At least promise to put the offer on the table," Shoyou requested solemnly.</p>
<p>"I make no such promises. I don't even know if the guy is gay."</p>
<p>"Umm duh, isn't it obvious?" Tadashi's tone bordered on bewilderment. Like he was wondering how his friend could be so dumb.</p>
<p>"No. Sho help me out here."</p>
<p>"Honestly I can't say," Shoyou said thoughtfully, really thinking it through. "Huh. We're friends and I don't know his sexual orientation. Now that's crazy."</p>
<p>Tadashi puffed. "He so is. And I think he kinda likes you Kei."</p>
<p>"That's ridiculous." Tadashi saw romance in everything. He was so desperate to hook Kei up. "You're imagining things."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I'm not imagining how he looks at you blondie."</p>
<p>"Kei I think Tadashi's fished something out. There is a way Wakatoshi stares at you. And he laughs more when you're around. Not laugh laugh, just smiles and chuckles but they're deeper smiles and chuckles, you know?"</p>
<p>"No," Kei droned, "I do not."</p>
<p>"And," Shoyou continued as if Kei hadn't spoken. "He's usually so attentive to you when we're working."</p>
<p>"That's because you don't give a damn about my comfort."</p>
<p>"That's a mean thing to say to a friend who genuinely cares for you." He could feel Shoyou's smile all across the miles.</p>
<p>"He looks like he'll be a dynamite in bed."</p>
<p>Kei groaned, "For the love of God, Tadashi."</p>
<p>"What? It's true."</p>
<p>Shoyou cackled, "You whore, Tadashi. I knew that innocent face of yours was crap."</p>
<p>"Have you actually seen the guy?" Tadashi defended, "He's... what's the word now? Intense. Imagine all that intensity directed on you in bed."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I see that now," Shoyou managed between breaths. "Kei I think you need this guy if not for anything, then at least to fuck you to kingdom come."</p>
<p>Kei laughed. Fuck him to kingdom come? A dynamite in bed? All fingers pointed to Kuroo. He wished he could say so but choosing to keep Kuroo to himself meant he was unable to share that bit of news with his friends. </p>
<p>"It's nothing to laugh about, Kei. Ask him out to drinks when you get the job. If he isn't gay then it'll only be for celebratory purposes, to say thank you."</p>
<p>Tadashi wasn't giving up ever until he got Kei wedded. That much was obvious. "And if he is gay?"</p>
<p>"Then bloody put out. Your ass needs to get some."</p>
<p>"That's right," Shoyou murmured.</p>
<p>Ha. If only they knew how much his ass had gotten. "I'm not asking Ushijima out, end of story."</p>
<p>"Kei are you trying to join a monastery without our knowledge?" Shoyou inquired dryly. "If you are it's fine, you have our blessings. Otherwise can you please please tell us why you've got a chance to hook up with a specimen such as Wakatoshi but you're passing up the chance to grab this massive opportunity by the balls? Pun very much intended." </p>
<p>He sighed. "I'm not interested?"</p>
<p>Tadashi chimed in. "You're looking for something serious, we get that and we respect it. But how are you supposed to get a guy to settle with if you're not willing to put yourself out there?"</p>
<p>"Hear hear. How is anyone supposed to know you're in the market for a relationship if you've refused to be in the market? You get my drift?"</p>
<p>The conversation had suddenly taken a curve he was uncomfortable with. Too serious. Too prying.  "I've got my reasons."</p>
<p>"Such as what? Or are you perhaps shagging someone on the side that we don't know of?"</p>
<p>Shoyou had hit too close to home. For a moment, the fear that Tadashi would mention their conversation when he was at Kuroo's gripped him. Christ he hoped the guy didn't forget his promise and spill. Or was now the perfect time to come clean to them? Why did he feel so guilty not telling the about Kuroo when he knew keeping silent about it was best? Kei exhaled in relief when Tadashi said,</p>
<p>"I don't think Kei is big on side shags except it's a one time fling."</p>
<p>Shoyou sighed dramatically then said, "You could date, you could have what you want. You just need to open yourself up. Not everyone will hurt you or let you down."</p>
<p>Shoyou was referring to how Kei's family had treated him. He would've liked to argue that getting disowned had nothing to do with his fear to commit to a relationship even though he wanted so much to have that, but he knew it'll be a lie. When his parents turned their backs on him, something within Kei had closed off, he hadn't been the same again. He couldn't give himself completely, be vulnerable, trust without borders. He didn't want to put himself in a position where he would have to lean on others. He wasn't sure he would survive another heartbreak. </p>
<p>"It's nothing to do with that," he denied thickly.</p>
<p>The evening after he'd returned from Kuroo's house, he'd considered his life and what was his home and Kei understood that a solitary existence was out of the question for him. He did not want to end up lonely because he'd driven away those who still remained in his life. He realised that he was ready to put himself out there and hope that something good would come out of it in the long run. Certainly not with Kuroo because nothing was going to come out of some shared hours but at least those hours he'd spent with the big man in and out of bed had put a lot of things in perspective.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, that fear of being abandoned lurked nearby.</p>
<p>"Isn't it?" Shoyou's gentle voice washed over him soothingly. "Think about it, okay?" Abruptly, the seriousness lifted from his voice, replaced by its usual cheer. "In the mean time, shall we prepare our baby brother with a mock interview?"</p>
<p>"Hey you're only one year older than me," Kei protested. Tadashi giggled and Kei addressed him, "You're only four months older than me."</p>
<p>"I lived a whole lot in that one year and Tadashi did a whole lot in those four months. We had a lot of life experience under our diapers before you were born."</p>
<p>"I'll drink to that," hooted Tadashi.</p>
<p>Kei rolled his eyes, the tightness in his chest now gone. "Fine, three questions each and then I'm hanging up. By the way Tadashi, Tobio's getting Sho metal cups..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                           •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei felt a stab of guilt as he came out the shower to see another one of Akiteru's missed calls, that was the fifth one today. He'd been something of a bitch, ignoring his brother's calls since Kuroo fired him all because he didn't want to seem like a loser. He emailed Akiteru on each of those occasions with insubstantial information about his well being and success on his job hunt or lack of. He'd taken to hiding from his brother to the point that it was now an automatic response.</p>
<p>Repentantly he emailed the man, suggesting they skype. Akiteru replied immediately on a time and since Kei wasn't exactly busy, he didn't dispute it. Hurriedly, he threw on flannel pyjama bottoms and a tshirt, downed a glass of water and stationed himself on his bed with his laptop moments before his brother's calls came through. </p>
<p>Kei answered and attempted a smile as the image of the big man filled the screen. Guilt made it come off as a grimace instead. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hey." Akiteru did not look happy.</p>
<p>Kei swallowed the bitterness in his throat, maintaining the grimace-smile thing. "How's it going? How's work and ...?"</p>
<p>His brother's mouth flattened into a thin line. "You would know if you picked your calls, Kei. I've been trying to speak with you forever. And if it weren't for those vague emails you kept sending, I wouldn't've been certain you were still alive."</p>
<p>Akiteru did not have a temper. The only time Kei'd heard him yell and seen him get worked up was when their parents had cut him off. Akiteru had gone berserk. The current flash in his brother's eyes was the closest thing to irritation directed at Kei. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"It's been six weeks and three days since you've been ignoring my calls. You can't keep pushing me away because you choose to, Kei. I've told you, you and I are in this together. I'll won't ever abandon you but you've kept me at arm's length and after you lost your job, you've chosen to punish me for some reason."</p>
<p>Kei slunk low on his headboard, wishing the earth would open up and swallow him. "I've been... busy."</p>
<p>Akiteru gave him a flat stare, "Is that so?"</p>
<p>Kei shook his head, his eyes filling up, "No," he whispered. His brother was right. Leaving Kei all on his own wasn't an option as far as Akiteru was concerned. He loved Kei unconditionally, making no attempt to hide it. </p>
<p>He'd been there for Kei as far back as Kei could remember: playing with Kei when they were kids regardless of how exhausted he was, making sacrifices to appease Kei's childish volatility; he'd taught Kei how to ride a bike, cuddled Kei when he was too scared to sleep. Growing up, Kei'd taken out his teenage tantrums on Akiteru because his parents were mostly too busy to talk to their last child, he hadn't judged or batted an eyelash when Kei came out to him. He'd taught Kei how to drive, celebrated his birthdays and whatever holidays Kei fancied. </p>
<p>Akiteru was not afraid to show how much he loved him, was not ashamed of Kei, had not rejected Kei. So why the hell had he been such a prick to the man? "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>His brother's expression thawed, "I understand," he said in a softer voice. "But don't do it again, okay? It's really not fair."</p>
<p>Kei sniffled embarrassingly. "I won't, I'm sorry. And thank you for..."</p>
<p>"You're my brother, no need to thank me." He smiled a genuine smile, "Tell me how you've been?"</p>
<p>Kei shrugged. He would've made a noncommittal statement but as he was trying to not only get back in his brother's good graces but also trying to be a good brother, Kei launched into a summary of all he'd been through. Eventually he got to the part about Kuroo and toyed with the idea of keeping it away from Akiteru but decided not to. Akiteru was blood, his confidant. He loved his friends but his brother had always been the one he could tell things to and expect an unbiased opinion. </p>
<p>"I kinda met someone," he started slowly. He flushed at Akiteru's wide eyed glee.</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Umm closer to two weeks? Kinda."</p>
<p>His brother laughed his soft laugh. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"I... I went to the club with the guys, I met someone there. We danced and well we," his face burned, "made out. I went home with him."</p>
<p>Akiteru nodded encouragingly at him, "That's good, isn't it? You haven't dated anyone since you got to university."</p>
<p>There was that word again: dating. People seemed to have no issue flinging it at everything. "We're not dating. He didn't even ask me out."</p>
<p>"Okay?" His brother drew out, confusion dancing in his eyes. </p>
<p>"I went home with him," Kei said in a rush. "We... spent the night together."</p>
<p>"Okay," he said again, still unclear. </p>
<p>Kei got it. Akiteru was probably wondering why Kei said he'd met someone when the guy ultimately was just a fling. At least from Akiteru's point of view. "It's Kuroo," he blurted. "My former boss."</p>
<p>Honey eyes blinked steadily at him before Akiteru slowly asked, "The guy who fired you?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He started to twiddle his thumbs.</p>
<p>"You met him at the club, danced with him, made out and went home with him."</p>
<p>"Yes," Kei responded in hushed tones.</p>
<p>"You... didn't know it was him?"</p>
<p>The twiddling got faster. "I did. I -we- didn't at first. But we got to where it was light and... We talked and we both agreed to..."</p>
<p>"Was this before or after you went home with him? The urr.. agreeing?" No judgement, no disgust, just plain, honest-to-God curiosity.</p>
<p>"Before and after. He was very skeptical, he told me over and over again that I could leave anytime. It wasn't like I didn't want to be with him. I chose to stay." Okay it sounded like he was defending Kuroo but so what? It was true, wasn't it? </p>
<p>Akiteru nodded. He scratched his head and asked, "And afterwards?" Kei didn't quite understand and it must have showed because he added, "Was he... kind? Or did he act like a dick?"</p>
<p>It was Kei's turn to shake his head. "He actually held me for me a bit then cleaned us up." Kuroo hadn't held him when he'd returned to bed, he'd put a safe space between them but he'd been close enough for Kei to feel a whisper of his body heat before he'd fallen into peaceful oblivion. </p>
<p>"And the morning after?"</p>
<p>"Well," Kei fidgeted uselessly. His thumbs hurt, he quit playing with them. "He was sick in the morning. Migraine. I stayed and took care of him until his... someone came. I left not long after." His stomach turned sour as the thought of Lev surfaced. The handsome foreign looking stranger who had stirred a hefty bout of insecurity in Kei.</p>
<p>"Did something happen with this person?" Akiteru, ever observant, asked.</p>
<p>"Not really no. It's just... it was the way he looked at me. He was very friendly when he arrived, but as we got talking, he became suspicious, it made me uncomfortable. I thought -started to think- they were dating or together or something."</p>
<p>Akiteru's brows almost disappeared under his straw coloured hair. "What gave you that impression?"</p>
<p>"The almost hostile look in his eyes as he practically interrogated me about Kuroo and I for one. For the other, he had this protective... vibe when he did. And then there was the overly familiar way he strutted around the house."</p>
<p>"You didn't ask Kuroo if he was seeing someone before you slept with him?"</p>
<p>Had he? Honestly, he couldn't remember. "He doesn't seem like the type to cheat."</p>
<p>"Did you ask him?" Akiteru repeated, ignoring his non-answer.</p>
<p>"I don't remember," he confessed, defeated. "Maybe I did? I don't know. He did ask if I had a boyfriend." </p>
<p>"It could be this guy is simply a close friend or an ex."</p>
<p>"An ex?"</p>
<p>"People do stay friends with their exes, sometimes they become closer than they were when they were dating. You said so yourself, he doesn't seem like the type to be unfaithful and you do have great intuition."</p>
<p>Kei blushed a little at the praise. "I hope you're right, for a moment I'd felt like a slut."</p>
<p>"You aren't," Akiteru emphasised. "It's his fault if he didn't come clean about seeing someone even if you didn't ask."</p>
<p>"He invited me for dinner," he blurted again then proceeded to bite his tongue. Fuck.</p>
<p>His brother's brow disappeared under his hair this time. "Huh."</p>
<p>Kei swallowed. He didn't particularly get why the subject of Kuroo made him nervous. "He was here some days ago to thank me for looking after him. He brought me a token." Kei almost cracked a smile when he remembered Kuroo's embarrassment as he'd presented the package. Sure they'd seemed intimate -something you'd give someone you had tender feelings for- but, well, they'd fucked hadn't they? Kei had been able to tell Kuroo had put in a lot of thought as he'd picked the items. </p>
<p>Akiteru's brows wiggled. "Ohh what was it?"</p>
<p>"A bottle of wine, a box of chocolate and strawberries dipped in chocolate. They're pretty expensive."</p>
<p>"Wow that's not just something you'd give without thought."</p>
<p>"I know," he groaned. "And said he wanted to feed me because he didn't think they were good enough."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Kei sighed. "Yes. Aki, I know it's just dinner but..."</p>
<p>"You're not sure. You've got doubts."</p>
<p>"Yes. One minute I'm sure he hates me and the next second, he's being so nice. I ran into mum the other day and Kuroo stood up for me when she started being a bitch. It was a weird coincidence, running into the both of them almost the same time."</p>
<p>Akiteru perked up. "You saw mum?"</p>
<p>"Yeah before the thing at the club. I went grocery shopping. I didn't even see her until she called my name. I thought," he swallowed thickly, "at first I thought she'd be different but no. I ran and then I tripped on the sidewalk and he helped me pick my stuff up. He didn't know it was me though so while we were there, mum found me. She said..." he tried to slow his breath, "she said they found a place that could cure me."</p>
<p>"The hell?" The clear disgust clear in his voice was directed at their mother not Kei.</p>
<p>"Kuroo literally stood between mum and me, he wouldn't let her touch me. He took me home with him cause he said he didn't think I should be alone and let me stay the night because it wouldn't stop raining. I... umm... panicked in the morning and ran away. He found me and brought over my groceries. He was mad."</p>
<p>Akiteru was silent for a long time. "Wow that was unexpected."</p>
<p>"His getting mad?"</p>
<p>"No. I think he was right to be upset. Bringing your stuff back."</p>
<p>It was. Kuroo hadn't had any obligation whatsoever to stand up for Kei the way he had when his mother was being unkind. He didn't have to take Kei home with him, he could've gotten a friend's number from Kei and called them or instructed Kei to do so. But he hadn't done that, perhaps because he'd wanted to be sure Kei would be in good hands. And afterwards when he'd been an ungrateful dick and bolted, he might've chosen to be cruel enough to either throw out Kei's groceries or waited for Kei to grow some balls and go back for them. Instead, despite being annoyed with Kei, Kuroo had home out of his way to return them. </p>
<p>"Was mum overly unbearable? I'm sure she was. But did she say anything derogatory to you?"</p>
<p>Oh she had. His parents hadn't passed up any opportunity to tell Kei how much of a disappointment he was to them. Her last comment to him had hurt, still did. He hadn't imagined his mum could hate him to the extent of wishing he didn't exist. He shook his head, unable to speak with the lump wedged in it. Akiteru knew he was lying but being a smart man, laid the matter to rest. For now anyway.</p>
<p>"Was he aggressive the day he brought back your groceries?"</p>
<p>"Not physically."</p>
<p>Akiteru sighed. "Honestly, you do have that effect on people. Frustrating their efforts and making them look stupid for trying to look after you." Kei winced. "Sorry but it's the truth."</p>
<p>He nodded. He'd heard this before and he was trying to change that about himself. It was okay to be independent but being a dick while at it was no way to live. Akiteru had told him that.</p>
<p>"You're going to accept his invitation, right?"</p>
<p>"Don't know. I guess?" He'd thought he had but he was seriously considering backing out of it. That was why he hadn't been able to bring himself to text Kuroo about dinner.</p>
<p>"I don't see any harm accepting. Except he's looking to get laid again in which case he can go hump a truck."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled, feeling a little better. "I don't think that's it though. He seemed genuine."</p>
<p>"Good. Then go for it. I don't like to say this Kei, but maybe you should let this play out as it should. I mean what are the odds that you'd keep running into the same man?"</p>
<p>He forgot, Akiteru was a big believer in signs and fate. He didn't believe in coincidence. Everything happens for a reason, he's fond of telling Kei. He refrained from rolling his eyes, "Really, Aki?"</p>
<p>"Really, Kei."</p>
<p>"It's Kuroo we're talking about here."</p>
<p>The man laughed. "I know your fears, I know what it is you're trying to avoid. But maybe it isn't going it be like that. Perhaps you'll end up having a great friend in him." Kei was going to interrupt but Akiteru didn't let him. "But if things flow in the direction you're convinced you have to avoid, then let it. So what if it doesn't fit into your script? Does that mean you should nip it in the bud before you see how it blooms?"</p>
<p>"Don't you think you're taking this too far? It won't be like that."</p>
<p>"You don't know that, neither do I. We'll just have to wait. I'm not gonna tell you to hate the guy for letting you go, he sincerely thought you intended to take that money and as far as he was concerned, he was in the right." Kei scoffed but Akiteru shook his head, saying softly, "If you put yourself in his shoes for a minute, you'll see I'm right.</p>
<p>"Go with the tide, okay? Don't fight it. He sounds like a great guy but don't hold the mistakes he made before he got to know you against him. He was able to put his own negative feelings against you aside and acted when he perceived you needed someone. Maybe you should do the same."</p>
<p>Kei blew out a breath anxiously. "He's been quite nice to me the times he wasn't mad."</p>
<p>Akiteru chuckled. "Like I said, he sounds like a great guy. If something good comes out of hanging out with him, then let it. Heaven knows you deserve someone who'll take care of you."</p>
<p>"I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Of course you can Mr Independent, doesn't hurt to take time off though."</p>
<p>Kei worried his bottom lip. "He's rich, Aki."</p>
<p>His brother cackled heartily. "It's expected, don't you think? He owns a five star restaurant."</p>
<p>That made sense. "I didn't think he was going to be that..." Kei broke off and shook his head in wonder, "His house is huge. Our entire extended family from dad's side can fit in."</p>
<p>Their father's side of the family wasn't as large as their mother's, it was hardly what you'd call big. Before he died, their grandfather had explained to them that this was because the highest number of kids born into each home was two but mostly each couple had only one. Inevitably, with the older ones dying and the younger ones producing limited number of heirs, the entirety of the Tsukishima family adds up to a handful.</p>
<p>Akiteru laughed again. "It's not like wealth is a far fetched concept to you, I'm sure you'll deal with it okay."</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>"Hey, none of that."</p>
<p>"It's just... I'm no longer part of that anymore."</p>
<p>"Don't think too much about it. As long as he's not being a dick about your finances, what's to worry about?" Akiteru didn't dignify Kei's grunt with a reply. "Don't see him as an enemy, alright? If he wants to be friends, let him. If he wants to be more, maybe go for it?"</p>
<p>Kei's brow rose, "Maybe?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," he affirmed with a shrug, "Whatever your trusty guts say."</p>
<p>"I... Okay." It wasn't okay but Kei did not feel like going into a debate about it. </p>
<p>The big man beamed. "So where's this dinner happening?"</p>
<p>"Dunno, we haven't talked about it. He said it's up to me if we eat out or at his house."</p>
<p>"His cooking any good?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Everything he's fed me so far was great. Really tasty." </p>
<p>"A man who's loaded, hot, considerate and cooks. That's the trifecta plus one."</p>
<p>Kei giggled, "Holy shit you sound like a girl. Plus who said he's hot."</p>
<p>"You did, when he interviewed you."</p>
<p>"He is hot, I'll give you that."</p>
<p>His brother grinned back and slowly, his eyes grew somber. "Tell me you're happy, Kei."</p>
<p>"I'm getting there, I think." He was glad to realise it was true. He wanted to tell him about Ushijima's aunt Jirou but he didn't want to jinx it.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear it. No more ignoring my calls, alright."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm sorry for__"</p>
<p>"It's fine. We're over that."</p>
<p>Akiteru inquired about his friends, school and how his search for a job had been going among other things before they said goodbye. Kei stared at his home screen, he'd forgotten how good it felt talking to his brother. Akiteru could be quite the sage.</p>
<p>Absently, he woke his phone and reread the text Kuroo sent him: Hey, Kuroo here. Got home in one piece. Sleep tight. </p>
<p>That was it. Simple, to the point. Amidst his confusion and restlessness at being invited for dinner, he'd been interestingly happy to hear from the man that night. The text in it's simplicity had made him smile.</p>
<p>He wanted to type a message telling Kuroo they could have dinner. He'd gone as far as a full line before he stopped and quickly erased it. He understood what Akiteru had been saying, he understood it perfectly. However, he still couldn't convince himself to accept Kuroo's invitation. </p>
<p>He simply was not ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five for silver</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Silver lining: A consoling aspect of a difficult situation; bright side.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey didn't know you were coming," Kei greeted Tadashi as his friend bounced into his apartment, Yuuji close on his heels.</p><p>"Sorry to barge in this way," Yuuji said unapologetically. "Your friend thought you'd need a ride, a good luck hug, a pep talk and supervision getting dressed."</p><p>Kei scoffed at the knowing smirk Yuuji was giving him. "Really Tadashi?"</p><p>"Really," the brunet answered without looking back.</p><p>"There was no stopping him."</p><p>Kei sighed and closed the door. To be honest, he was glad they were here. He'd been choking on nervousness all morning, his stomach so tight he hadn't been able to eat. Maybe anyone might think he was being unnecessarily wound up but for Kei this was a huge deal. </p><p>"Nice get up," Yuuji said as he unstuck his head from to Kei's fridge, a can of coke in hand.</p><p>"Thanks." Kei glanced down at himself, feeling a little more confident. He'd switched the stiff material he'd initially picked for a collarless linen shirt, preferring the way the soft material fell smoothly over the trousers.</p><p>"Yeah Kei you look great." Tadashi beamed at him. His eyes swept from the top of Kei's head to  his bare feet in slow motion, eyes gleaming with pride.</p><p>"I'd started to think it was a little over the top?"</p><p>"Hell no," the couple vehemently disagreed in unison.</p><p>Yuuji said, "This is perfect. You're perfect."</p><p>"Yeah?" He smoothed his palm over his chest. "Do you think I should open the top button?"</p><p>Tadashi shook his head. "Nah. Like Yuu said, it's perfect." He lightly ran his hand over Kei's shirtfront. "You're wearing your hair how?"</p><p>Kei hadn't done anything with his hair as he'd intended. He'd washed and conditioned it in the shower but that had been the extent of it. Now he was beginning to feel the first niggling of doubt in the back of his mind. "I don't know. I was thinking leave it?"</p><p>Yuuji swallowed a gulp of his drink and pointed a finger approvingly at Kei's head. "Rock your natural curls."</p><p>"Or maybe I should run some mousse in it to make it, you know, fuller?"</p><p>"Heck no. You're __" the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. Yuuji glanced at the screen, held up a finger in a just-a-minute gesture and picked up.</p><p>"Come on," said Tadashi, "let's dress you up and be on our way. We can't be late."</p><p>Kei followed Tadashi down the short corridor to his bedroom. They still had about an hour to kill but it was no secret that time waits for no one; the last thing he wanted was to get stuck in traffic. Better to err on the side of caution. </p><p>Tadashi held the door open for Kei. "Sho was supposed to be here too but couldn't make it after all. Said something about an accident."</p><p>Kei snapped to attention. "An accident? Is he okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. He said it had to do with Tobio and a bucket. I couldn't really understand him at the time."</p><p>Kei frowned at Tadashi. "Tobio and a bucket?"</p><p>With a hand on Kei's back, the other boy guided Kei into the room. "Apparently Tobio tripped over a bucket or something like that."</p><p>Kei gaped at his friend. "So why are you here?" His companion cocked his head, confused. Kei clarified impatiently. "If Tobio's hurt shouldn't you be with Sho?" It wasn't fair to let Shoyou be on his own with his ailing boyfriend, he'd need support. "Sho needs you more than I do." </p><p>Tadashi waved off his concern with a laugh. "No no. Of course Tobio's fine. Yuu called him as soon as I got off the phone with Sho though they couldn't talk much. Tobio simply told him he was fine and he'd call Yuu back."</p><p>"But Sho__"</p><p>"Is dealing." He didn't sound worried when we talked, he was more annoyed than anything."</p><p>"I'm confused," said Kei. Tobio was in an accident, a run-in with a bucket, and Shoyou was pissed instead of concerned about his boyfriend's accident. </p><p>"So were we at first. Yuu insisted on driving by to check on them but Sho said not to."</p><p>"And you agreed?" Kei asked, incredulous. It wasn't like Shoyou to refuse help when he needed it nor was it totally out of character for Tobio to try to handle things by himself if he thought he could get away with it. Kei hated to think that at this moment their friends might need their help but Tadashi and Yuuji had chosen to come to Kei instead simply because they'd been told to. </p><p>Tadashi paused in front of Kei's closet and said, "We didn't have a choice." </p><p>"Urr you did. All you had to say was 'no, we insist'."</p><p>"He used The Voice."</p><p>Kei blinked. Oh. </p><p>Shoyou had his playful and serious sides but when he got really serious and used his broach-no-argument voice, you couldn't help but lower your head in obedience. Depending on the magnitude to which he was ramped up, it could be damn near chilling to be on the receiving end. Tadashi and Kei had dubbed it The Voice.</p><p>"Yeah. So." The brunet rose a shoulder. "They won't lie to us if it was something serious. Even if they'd prefer Yuu and I being here instead of there, they'd have said as much."</p><p>Which was entirely true. Shoyou was never reluctant to call for help; Tobio was more reticent in that aspect but wasn't too proud to do so if a situation was well and truly out of his hands. </p><p>"Promise me you'll check on them after dropping me off." One could never be too sure with these things. </p><p>"I'm supposed to drop Yuu at his place so we'll make the detour on our way," Tadashi promised.</p><p>That went a long way in comforting him. He knew that even without asking them to, Tadashi and Yuuji would've done exactly that. </p><p>His friend's back was to him now, fingers gently skimming over hanging garments. Tadashi seemed to be searching for something in particular though Kei didn't know what. Kei watched the slim brunet and a small grateful smile tugged at his lips. He'd known Tadashi a long time and one thing Kei wouldn't be able fully grasp was the extent of Tadashi's loyalty. The guy had the most beautiful heart Kei had ever come across.</p><p>It was easy to fault people for certain things in general but a soul as gentle as Tadashi's could only be faulted for loving too hard. Everything this guy did was selfless and motivated by love itself. Many times in the past his kind-heartedness had been taken advantage of, he'd been hurt terribly by people who thought they'd been making a fool of him. But greater fools them because it took a special sort of idiot to have someone as rare as Tadashi in hand but instead of cherishing him, attempted to crush him.</p><p>Yuuji was a lucky man. He'd once told Kei that the second he saw Tadashi, he'd known he was going after him with everything he had. They'd met at a coffee shop where Tadashi had tripped over Yuuji's leg, falling and scalding his hand as some of the hot coffee spilled on him. Yuuji had hurriedly jumped from his chair to help and as he met Tadashi's teary eyes, he'd just known Tadashi was the man for him. It was no wonder the man had no intention whatsoever to let Tadashi go. If Kei was Yuuji, he wouldn't let go either.</p><p>Kei's throat tightened. He loved Tadashi a lot, it was too bad he didn't say it and didn't show it as well as he knew he should. He knew Tadashi knew, but sometimes, knowing wasn't always enough. </p><p>He cleared the thickness in his throat. "Aki says hi," he said.</p><p>"Oh." Tadashi paused his perusal of Kei's closet and asked, "How is he?"</p><p>"Well. He was kind of upset I wasn't picking his calls."</p><p>A brow lifted sassily. "Umm what did you expect exactly? You ignored his calls for... How long again?"</p><p>"Six weeks," and three days though Kei did not feel the need to add that bit of information. He wasn't winning any baby brother of the year awards as it was, no need to take himself lower on the rung.</p><p>"Six weeks. Was he supposed to pat you in the back when you two finally spoke?" Tadashi replied matter of factly.</p><p>Kei sighed. "No. It's just..." He sat on the edge of his bed and scrubbed a palm over his face. "In hindsight I see how selfishly I behaved. He's not to blame for anything."</p><p>"And yet you can't help being a prick now and again." Though the observation was made without venom, it still hurt to hear. Tadashi sat beside him. "The last time he and I spoke he was frantic. He'd thought something had happened to you and you didn't want him to know. You can't continue doing things this way."</p><p>"I know. I'm trying." He was trying to be more open and receptive, no more keeping those who cared for him away. He couldn't keep living in that cocoon all alone, scared to let anyone into his sanctuary. </p><p>He'd thought about what Akiteru and his friends had said the last time they'd talked and he'd come to the conclusion that they were right. The shell he'd hidden under to protect himself had done more in isolating than keeping him safe. He wanted... He wanted so much but he was afraid to reach out and take it even though it was dangling right there in his face.</p><p>"I know sometimes Sho and I come off as overbearing, but that's because it's mostly how we can get through to you with all those barriers you've placed around yourself. We do it because we love you."</p><p>A weight settled in his chest. He loved them too, he loved them so much it hurt. Having friends like them, friends who supported you through thick or thin wasn't a gift everyone could boast having in their lifetime. He smiled at Tadashi and gently placed his forehead on the boy's the way they used to do when they were sharing secrets or making promises as kids.</p><p>Tadashi beamed at the gesture and Kei felt an inexplicable sadness wash over him. He ought to do more towards showing Tadashi how much he meant to Kei. Kei breathed in his friend's scent deeply, his heart stirred quietly in recognition of what Tadashi was -of who he was. The heart truly knows what the heart knows.</p><p>"I love you Kei," he whispered softly, gently, as if he was afraid Kei was in a trance and if spoken louder, the words would break the trance. "We all do. Immensely." Kei's eyes filled. He shut them. "We're here for you, whether you like it or not. There's no reason to hide from us, there's no reason to be scared of us."</p><p>I love you too, Kei wanted to say but his throat was too tight, his chest too heavy. But how couldn't he be scared when love itself was a scary and destructive thing? How couldn't he try to protect himself when that feeling was a double edged sword that could turn from exhilarating to devastating in the blink of an eye?</p><p>Tadashi turned the headlock into a hug. "I know what you're thinking. Stop. Just stop."</p><p>"Tadashi." That was all he could manage, a single word uttered like a prayer. It was heavy with meaning, an utterance momentarily bearing the weight of Kei's burden. In its own little voice it spoke so much: Tadashi don't leave me, Tadashi please hold my head above water.</p><p>"Things'll get better. Why won't you trust us when we say that? Why won't you believe we won't lie to you about this? About anything?"</p><p>Because that promise wasn't theirs to make. Good intention or not, faith or no faith, that promise was simply not anyone's to make.</p><p>"It's overwhelming, I know. And I know we can't ever grasp the full extent of it. But we're here. It's why we're here. For you to clutch on to when you feel like you're sinking."</p><p>Kei's arms tightened around Tadashi in silent acquiescence, a wordless thanks. He knew, he understood.  </p><p>Tadashi shifted his head and tapped his forehead against Kei's once. "Let's get out of here before Yuu storms in and drags us both out."</p><p>Kei laughed shakily. Yuuji would do so if he thought they were taking too long. The man had done it once previously and it had taken some serious begging on their part for him to let them quickly round up their preparations while the fuming man hovered. </p><p>"Are you nervous?" The brunet asked in a lighter tone.</p><p>"As fuck."</p><p>"On a scale of one to ten?"</p><p>"Twenty-five."</p><p>Tadashi's eyes widened. Because their foreheads were still joined, the widened eyes appeared to fuse making Tadashi look like a doe-eyed Cyclops. "I don't know how I feel about that."</p><p>"Neither do I. I really... I need this job." He was down to the bottom of his financial barrel, another month and he would be completely without a dime to his name.</p><p>"You're gonna get it if Ushijima's aunt Jirou has any sense." He pulled away and bumped Kei's shoulder with his, "Stay positive."</p><p>"I am aglow with positivity."</p><p>"That's the spirit. Alright, shoes on."</p><p>Tadashi jumped to his feet and handed Kei's shoes from the bedside. Kei slipped into his monkstraps, dabbed on perfume, ran his fingers through his loose curls and picked up his cell and wallet. "Okay done."</p><p>His friend took him in. "You aren't going to wear your glasses?"</p><p>Aha. He knew something had been missing. Kei selected his horn-rimmed glasses and blinked at his reflection in the mirror. "Would contacts be better?"</p><p>Tadashi gave him a long look and said, "Nah I like this. Very nerd-cum-hipster."</p><p>"I look serious."</p><p>"You look like a nerd-cum-hipster."</p><p> "Would you stop saying that?"</p><p>"What? Nerd-cum-hipster?"</p><p>There was a wicked twinkle in Tadashi's eyes, he was laughing at Kei. Kei grabbed a stuffed Pikachu from the bed and flung it at Tadashi's head, the brunet caught it deftly and hurled it right back at Kei. It sailed over his head and fell uselessly on the floor.</p><p>"Your aim sucks."</p><p>"I didn't want to hurt your glasses." Tadashi passed him a black coat he'd picked from the closet, "Take this in case it gets colder." Kei eyed him pointedly, Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Mine's in the car."</p><p>As Kei took the extended garment, Tadashi picked the Pikachu from the floor, bunched it and put it back on the bed. "I can't believe you still play with stuffed animals." </p><p>"I don't play with them!" Kei cried. He just liked having them and he only had about four of them anyway: a stuffed koala from Shoyou, the Pikachu from Yuuji from one of his trips to Australia, the other two he'd gotten for himself. Tadashi claimed he didn't have time to indulge Kei's childishness so he hadn't gotten him any. Kei secretly hoped he'll change his mind.</p><p>"Whatever. Okay let's gather round and recite our affirmations."</p><p>Kei frowned. "Why are you talking like there's a bunch of us? And we don't have affirmations we recite for anything."</p><p>Tadashi blinked slowly at him. "We do," he enunciated as if Kei's stupidity was uniquely baffling. "Sho and I wrote it down yesterday and... shit!" He patted his pockets and groaned, "Fuck I must have left it at home."</p><p>"You guys should've typed it on your phones." For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was he entertaining this conversation but there it was. </p><p>"We thought about it but Sho said it'll be more heartfelt if it was written down. Crap. I'll call Sho on the way and we'll pep talk you together."</p><p>Kei managed not to groan. "You guys already gave me a pep talk yesterday."</p><p>"Nuh-uhn. Yesterday was a warm up. Today is the real thing." Tadashi walked behind him and began to push him towards the door. "Move move move."</p><p>Kei moved.</p><p>Yuuji was lying on the floor, crunching on an apple and fiddling with his iPhone. When their movements drew his attention, he sat up and took Kei in with an approving look. He grinned. "Always the looker, aren't you," he teased and Kei felt himself flush. "Ready?"</p><p>"Christ Yuu, you never stop eating."</p><p>"No babe, I don't. The day I stop eating is the day I die." </p><p>Kei pretended a shiver, "That's dark."</p><p>Yuuji winked at him then rose. "Onward chaps, we've got a job to nab."</p><p> </p><p>                                  •~•</p><p> </p><p>They piled into Yuuji's car and Tadashi got behind the wheel. The drive should take fifteen minutes give or take which meant they'd get there with enough time to spare. Kei wouldn't have wanted to arrive late as that would make a terrible first impression no matter the reason. He was glad he didn't have to take the metro as he'd planned to, gladder still that his friends were here to support him. Their presence had gone a long way towards settling his nerves.</p><p>Yuuji groaned from the passenger seat. "I knew I should've taken another apple before we left."</p><p>Tadashi gave him a sidelong glance. "You're like this pregnant woman with a shit ton of appetite. The only difference is you never give birth so you never quit trying to eat everything in sight."</p><p>"I have a healthy metabolism."</p><p>"If that's your definition of healthy. I don't want to know what your appetite was like when you were a kid."</p><p>Yuuji sighed. "When I was sixteen, mum told me I never would've survived a war because of food rationing. She said I'd have died of starvation after a year. Dad said half a year."</p><p>"Your parents are pretty savage," Kei said as he handed Yuuji a pack of Maltesers from his coat pocket. "Here."</p><p>The man grabbed it excitedly, muttering his thanks as he tore into the treat. Kei had to laugh, Yuuji was like a kid at Christmas. Come to think of it, the man was always pretty excited about one thing or the other. His joyful approach to all things was rather hard to comprehend. You never saw Yuuji without his signature smirk, he couldn't hide his eagerness when he learned or witnessed something new. His exuberance was catching if occasionally draining. </p><p>His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "If you weren't  athletic, you'd be so obese we'll have to move you in a wheelbarrow. And Kei you just happen to have chocolates lying around in your pockets at random, huh?"</p><p>"Leave the guy alone," Yuuji muttered.</p><p>"I grabbed it before we left." He'd taken it as an after thought from his fridge after going to drink some water. He'd thought he'd use it to keep his mouth busy if he ended up waiting too long to see Ushijima's aunt Jirou. Since he'd skipped breakfast, he was going to use it to keep his strength up. You know, sugar rush and all that. He doubted he'd need it anyway.</p><p>"Are you going to give me some of that?" Tadashi asked his boyfriend.</p><p>Yuuji shook his head sympathetically. "No babe, I will not."</p><p>Tadashi sighed and passed his phone to Kei. "Please call Sho. With the mood he was in earlier, he'd chow my head off if he has to call me himself."</p><p>Kei dialed, put it on speakerphone and place the device on the center console. Shoyou picked up at the second ring. "Took you long enough," he growled.</p><p>"Sorry," Tadashi said with a small wince.</p><p>"No sweat. Is he there?"</p><p>"I'm here."</p><p>"Kei?"</p><p>"Yes Sho?"</p><p>"Did you eat breakfast?"</p><p>Kei blinked at the unexpected question. "Umm..."</p><p>"You didn't, did you? I knew it, I knew you were going to be too wound up to put something in your stomach. And I knew that Tadashi would be too busy vetting your outfit to bother about that."</p><p>Tadashi hunched his shoulders as if trying to hide from a verbal lashing, the tips of his ears going pink. Yuuji's chuckle was muffled. </p><p>Shoyou sighed. "Come over afterwards, I'll order us lunch."</p><p>"Can I come too?" Tadashi asked in a small voice.</p><p>"Sure you can. Whether or not I order your food will depend on my mood."</p><p>"Oh boy," Tadashi mumbled to the road.</p><p>"Shit. Kei, I'm sorry to miss this. I planned to be there by your side, holding your hand and whispering beautiful nonsense in your ear."</p><p>Okay. Dramatic Sho was now on. "You're making a big deal out of this."</p><p>"Trust me, I'm not making enough of a deal about this. What I should be doing is riding in that car with you guys, pep talking the shit out of you and taking a video recording of you striding into that store like you've nailed the position. But no," and his voice rose an octave like he wanted to be heard by someone else, "I have to be stuck scrubbing paint off the floor because my boyfriend decided it'll look better on wood instead of the fucking wall."</p><p>Sure enough, Tobio's aggrieved voice answered immediately. "It was a mistake! I hit the paint bucket by mistake!"</p><p>"You just had to make that mistake on the day Kei's going for his interview," Shoyou snapped back. "It couldn't wait another day or a few hours when I wouldn't be home with you. It had to be when I had one foot out the door!"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I swear I'll make it up to you but if we hadn't started cleaning immediately it would've soaked through."</p><p>"My favourite shirt's ruined because of you and you've stolen this moment from me and Kei. It's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix."</p><p>"Forgive me?" Tobio hedged uncertainly.</p><p>"Back the hell off," Shoyou snapped. "And why do I have to help clean up your mess? Yesterday you made me clean up the broken mugs all alone."</p><p>"You know I had to go back to the supermarket yesterday and yours was way easier clear up."</p><p>Shoyou's voice pitched higher, "Are you saying my mess is less important than yours?"</p><p>"Oh God," Tobio groaned pathetically. Kei pitied him even though he was laughing along with the other occupants of the car. And then Tobio's voice came through clearly. "Kei I am so sorry for this, I promise I'll make it up to you just please tell him to quit trying to bite my head off."</p><p>"Sho__"</p><p>"Shut up Kei."</p><p>"Yuu? Tadashi?" Tobio called desperately.</p><p>Wiping his eyes, Yuuji drew in a breath and said with an unsteady voice, "I refuse to put myself between you and your hurricane, mate."</p><p>"I'm not even in the car," Tadashi informed, watery eyes fixed adamantly on the road. </p><p>Tobio's groan was pained. Ignoring him, Shoyou asked, "Shall we speak of his draperies, Tadashi?"</p><p>"Oh we shall. He's dressed to kill and he's wearing his horn-rimmed glasses." Kei opened his mouth to warn Tadashi not to say what he knew the brunet was about to say but he wasn't quick enough. Tadashi said, "He looks like a nerd-cum-hipster."</p><p>Shoyou giggled, "Ohh me likey. Pictures?"</p><p>"I'll send them when we park." Tadashi had taken  a few shots of him before they'd left his apartment. Kei had only posed for one and he'd done so with Yuuji, the rest were candid shots.</p><p>"I do not look like a... Like that!" Kei protested heatedly. </p><p>Yuuji cackled. "There's nothing wrong with how you look."</p><p>"I would appreciate not being described that way," Kei sniffed prudely. "You sound like you're trying to pimp me out. It sounds like a stripper name. And it also sounds like a sexual command."</p><p>"Which one, honey?" Tadashi drawled.</p><p>"A stripper you're about to pimp out after issuing some sexual commands," Shoyou helpfully supplied. "Very BDSM. Kei I'm sure you look great."</p><p>"Damned right I do."</p><p>"As great as any nerd-cu__"</p><p>"Screw you. Go back to your paint soaked floor."</p><p>"Kei thank you for reminding him to resume hurling glares my way," Tobio said despondently. "Fuck you very much and good luck with your interview."</p><p>"How did you even spill paint on the floor?" Yuuji asked, plucking the question right off Kei's head. "The buckets are usually sealed shut, aren't they?"</p><p>Tobio sighed again. Poor man, at this point he was probably wishing he'd just let Shoyou leave and done the clean up himself. "I'd opened it to start the work but I went upstairs to change out of my jeans. I mistakenly hit the bucket on my way back but I forgot I'd left it open and left it lying on it's side. Sho noticed the spill first."</p><p>"It spread all over the damned floor," Shoyou added. "My fingers hurt from scrubbing so hard."</p><p>"I'm sorry babe__"</p><p>But Shoyou ignored him again, steering the conversation to other matters. At the end of the call, Shoyou had snapped two more times at Tobio for some thing or the other. The ginger hadn't gone easy on his man and Kei could picture Tobio whimpering in a corner, licking his wounds. He'd even begged them to stay on the line with Shoyou and try to calm him down. </p><p>They tried, they really did, but it didn't work. Shoyou wasn't happy that he'd been dressed up and on his way out when he'd noticed the paint. They'd had to begin scrubbing it immediately and Shoyou hadn't had time to change clothes. He'd worn his favourite shirt for the occasion but ended up doing housework in it; now it was ruined and there was no chance of him joining them.</p><p>"We've got to go," Yuuji told Tobio regretfully when they were almost at their destination. "Stay strong, old chap. We'll tell our children of your bravery." When they rang off, Yuuji announced solemnly, "A moment of silence for our fallen comrade."</p><p>They rode the rest of the way in silence. </p><p> </p><p>                                   •~•</p><p> </p><p>One vital thing Ushijima had failed to tell him was that the store wasn't just a store. Kei had walked into the large premises crawling with expensively decked customers picking through designer wears like the money they were spending was nothing but pebbles and might've been convinced he was in the wrong place if it weren't for the name of the place. Ushijima had seriously downplayed his aunt Jirou's business place or he simply hadn't understood the value of what he had offered Kei. </p><p>Kei was waiting in a plush sitting area as a red haired girl put a call across to the Madame as she referred to Ushijima's aunt jirou. She spoke quietly into the receiver, watching Kei out of the corner of her eyes. When he'd walked up to her, she hadn't tried to hide the careful and deliberate way her eyes roamed over him from head to toe, her expression awfully kept at neutral. She'd been gauging his class, trying to place him under a strata. Kei wondered what she thought of him: pretentious, rich brat or maybe a kept boy. The latter option almost made him laugh out loud. </p><p>Seeing how dressed up the store attendants were, how posh the clientele, Kei was proud of the outfit he'd chosen. If he had downplayed it even a little -a tshirt instead of a shirt, a different pair of trousers, the wrong shoes- he might've come off as shabby. He wasn't being a snob, he was simply seeing himself through the eyes of everyone in here. </p><p>"Madame will see you shortly," the girl informed him after she'd put down the receiver. </p><p>Kei thanked her, wondering when 'shortly' will be. He twiddled his thumbs, reverting to that nervous tick of his. He'd left his coat in the car with Tadashi otherwise he would have opted for hugging it to his stomach and he couldn't play with his phone for fear of giving a wrong vibe should Ushijima's aunt Jirou happen upon him so there, thumb twiddling. </p><p>He gazed out the nearest display window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yuuji's car, needing it's reassuring presence that meant Tadashi was close and waiting with him but he didn't see it. After dropping him off, Tadashi had had to take Yuuji back home to prepare for a meeting with a promise to be back in no time. He wasn't back and Kei wished someone was here with him. Too bad Shoyou had to be unavoidably absent, he wouldn't have minded some hand holding.</p><p>He let his eyes roam. What he saw of the place was impressive. The store was put together beautifully, from the mannequins on the display window to tiniest light bulb in the corner. For every male section, there was a corresponding female section on the opposite aisle. Light bounced clinically off the white walls, the black marble tiles so spotless they sparkled. The entire atmosphere was gentle, sterile, welcoming. The attendants did not suffocate their customers by standing too close; they spoke only when spoken to and did not act in an overly familiar manner. If Kei had to guess, he'd say they'd been warned against obsequiousness which was just as well. </p><p>It would seem that they did not have a colour system thing going on like some stores do. Every employee he could see was dressed in different combinations of style and colour. No ongoing theme here, just us being uniformly fashionable, their individual looks said. </p><p>The steady clack clack clacking of heels drew his attention away from his surroundings. He followed the sound and zeroed in on an average heighted woman sashaying towards him. She wore a red wrap dress and strappy gold heels. Her hair was jet black, worn in shoulder length loose waves. She was slim -not thin, her pear shape emphasised by the flattering dress. </p><p>Kei rose when she halted in front of him and pinned him with an interested stare. </p><p>"You're Tsukishima."</p><p>She wasn't asking, she was telling. He answered anyway because it was the polite thing to do. "Yes ma'am."</p><p>She offered him a restrained smile. "I'm Jirou. Let's go talk in my office." </p><p>Kei hadn't expected her to come downstairs to call him up herself, he'd thought she would simply place a call instructing Red Head to send him up. Maybe she wanted to see Kei for herself and decide on the spot whether or not he would be a good enough fit for her posh enterprise.</p><p>On their way, Ushijima's aunt Jirou nodded once at Red Head who flushed and blinked reverently at her retreating back. The woman walked quickly, efficiently, every step measured and thus not wasted. Kei had expected a greying woman not this youngish female. She was maybe five foot ten with those heels but the way she carried herself magnified her. </p><p>She led the way into a large office space and sat behind a teakwood desk. She gave him that restrained smile again, the one that said she didn't know what to make of him and was trying not to form a biased opinion. He didn't know what to make of her either so he mirrored her smile.</p><p>"Please sit." She had a sort of hoarse voice, one that was simply out of place in the picture of her. Seeing her, you would expect a very feminine voice. </p><p>Kei obliged. Still offering him that smile, she drummed her buffed nails on the desk. "Toshi told me about you."</p><p>That was all. Kei didn't know what the appropriate thing to say was so he kept his smile in place. His cheeks were starting to hurt.</p><p>She sighed. "Look boy at first glance I'd take you. You're young, pretty and obviously know what a good wardrobe is. That's great but I don't know what to make of you."</p><p>Should he say thank you for the compliment she'd thrown at the beginning or paint a picture of himself for her to make something out of? </p><p>"Toshi said you lost your job." She waited for his assent before going on. "It wasn't clear whether you were let go due to regular workplace issues like entrenchment or whether you were fired."</p><p>A chill ran down Kei's spine, this was the part of the interview he'd been dreading. There was no way around the truth. He met her eyes, they were not warm but they weren't cold either so that had to count as a good sign. "Something went missing, a cheque. They thought I took it."</p><p>Her face went blank. "I see."</p><p>Despite the air-conditioning, Kei was beginning to feel hot. A perfect brow lifted inquiringly when he stayed quiet for too long so Kei did what he knew she was wordlessly asking him to do. He gave a condensed version of the incident, making sure not to skip anything that might be of importance.</p><p>"I see," she said again. After a stifling silence, she said, "You realise this would ordinarily be a deal breaker. Accusations of this nature are serious, they put a huge question mark on a person's integrity." </p><p>Did she think he didn't know that? He'd spent long hours beating himself up about the issue because of course no one in their right senses would want to employ someone whose honesty had recently been questioned. "It wasn't me."</p><p>"Well how do I know you're telling the truth? You said it yourself, there is no one to corroborate your story so how do I know you aren't lying to me? Should I simply take your word for it?"</p><p>Kei looked away, unable to speak. What was there to say anyway? He could deny until he was blue in the face, if she didn't want to believe him then she wouldn't be swayed. Alright that wasn't fair to think, it was not a matter of her choosing to believe him because that choice had been taken away from her. She had every right to hesitate, to maintain every last iota of doubt. She didn't personally know him, hadn't met him prior to today. Any person in their right senses was required to do the same in her shoes.</p><p>She blew out a breath. Kei looked at her, her lips were pursed in a pout. "My godson spoke highly of you. Even if he didn't, those eyes of yours and the distress on your face would've gone a long way to convince me to give you a chance."</p><p>Kei blinked slowly, afraid that going fast would cause her to backtrack and change what she said. What was she saying anyway? What did she mean? He gulped loud enough to be heard from across the street. </p><p>"I run a lucrative business, I travel a lot and I need employees I can trust. I'm cautious about having just anyone here. The problem you had from your former workplace gives me pause. I might not look it but I'm strict, I don't want to have anyone of doubtful character working for me."</p><p>"I didn't do it, I swear."</p><p>"Like I said, I only have your word for it."</p><p>Kei swallowed past the dryness in his throat. "I was unfortunate to have been at the wrong place at the wrong time." Anyone could've been the victim instead of him but the negative circumstance had fallen on his lot.</p><p>"Where was this place?"</p><p>Kei went still. Oh god, she was going to call them, wasn't she? She would make enquiries and Kuroo would convince her that Kei was really a thief and... He remembered to draw breath. "Steels and Chopsticks."</p><p>She looked impressed. "The restaurant. As a...?"</p><p>"Waiter. I waited tables."</p><p>She bobbed her head once, her hair swaying obediently from the sharp movement. "Putting aside the issue of the cheque, if I call over there right now and asked about you, what would they tell me?"</p><p>Good things he hoped. Before the cheque thing, he hadn't had any problems there- no warnings, no complaints. But he hadn't gone out of his way to interact with others so it would be hard to guess what they might say. She didn't seem to be waiting for an answer so he said nothing.</p><p>In the face of his silence, she regarded her window. Kei regarded her. Really regarded her, and realised she was older than he'd first thought. Her face was smooth and Kei knew it would be spotless underneath her makeup; what gave her up was the crows feet on the side of her eyes and the laugh lines beside her mouth. They were few but they were there. She was middle-aged, ageing beautifully.</p><p>She emerged from her thoughts and surprisingly pinned Kei with a smile, a real one this time. "People say I have a bleeding heart and I do know I'm a sucker for a pretty face."</p><p>Kei's pounding heart was going to crack his chest open. He counted his breaths that were now short with anticipation.</p><p>"My godson is a good judge of character, I'll take his word for it. I'll give you the job on a trial basis."</p><p>Kei's breath left him in a whoosh. He wanted to cry, he wanted to leap across the table and hug her. He fell back against the backrest, pushing the hair off his forehead. His hand shook. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."</p><p>"Yeah well don't let me regret it."</p><p>"You won't," Kei assured her. Not if he had a say in the matter.</p><p>"You've had it rough, have you?" She was still smiling and her eyes now held a little sympathy. She did have a bleeding heart. </p><p>There was no use lying. It was at if she saw through him into parts he'd kept concealed. Like she could see the nights he'd cried himself to sleep, like she could see everything he hoped for and the way those hopes had systematically been destroyed. Like she could see him for the broken pitiful thing that he was. "It's been."</p><p>"Being a victim of false accusations does take its toll." </p><p>If only she knew how much. </p><p>They talked about his pay and school schedule. She gave him a small form to fill in bits of information and gave him her card. "My email's there, why don't you send your class schedule so I can work with that to fix your shifts?"</p><p>"I will." Kei slipped the card into his wallet.</p><p>"Alright. So when that's done I will get back to you on when you can start. Remember this is just on probationary basis but you will get a full salary. And lunch."</p><p>Kei smiled back at her, "Thank you for this. You could have turned me away."</p><p>"I could've but that'll make me a bitch. I mean as a woman, I've already got an inbred bitch in me, why make her bitchier?"</p><p>Kei chuckled. "I reserve all comments."</p><p>"As you should, boyo. That's it for today, watch out for my email, okay?"</p><p>Kei said he would. Suddenly the need to be open about his sexuality impressed upon him. The last he needed was working for a woman who might later turn out to be a homophobe. "There's something I want to tell you."</p><p>Her brows burrowed at his serious tone. "Go ahead."</p><p>"I'm gay. I wanted to tell you so it doesn't become an issue in the future."</p><p>She laughed throatily. "It's no problem as long as it doesn't affect your work." Her laughter ceased abruptly, her eyes going stern. "If anyone gives you trouble because of it, let me know."</p><p>Kei said he will. She shook his hand, complimented his long fingers and walked him to the door where she paused. "I've been meaning to ask since I saw you." She stared right into Kei's eyes, "Do you use something to emphasise your cheekbones?"</p><p>Kei blushed. "No I don't."</p><p>Her eyes widened in genuine amazement. "You don't contour?"</p><p>"I don't wear makeup apart from the occasional eyeliner."</p><p>Her lashes fluttered. "Fucking genes. Bloody fucking genes." He smirked. Her eyes narrowed. "Take care of yourself, boy."</p><p>"Will do, thanks."</p><p>In a flash, she swiped a finger across his cheekbones and gawked at the pad of the finger when it returned to her clear of makeup. "Son of a bitch," she muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Told ya."</p><p>"Why do I feel like you just declared war between us?" She shook her head and grinned, "Get outta here. I'll see you around, Cheekbones."</p><p> </p><p>                                •~•</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats brother! I told you you'd get a job soon, didn't I?"</p><p>Christ, why was that the first thing everyone said to him. After offering congratulations, it was impressed upon them to say 'I told you so'. Tadashi and Shoyou hadn't gone easy on that's score. </p><p>"You soothsayer, you." Kei had been going for a dry tone but it still came out slightly giddy.</p><p>"Oh don't try to hide your excitement from me."</p><p>Kei twirled spaghetti round and round his fork, unable to help admiring how elegantly the spindly strings wrapped themselves around the cutlery in a delicate tango. A dancer and his partner. Or a stripper and his pole. He said, "I'm not trying to hide anything."</p><p>Akiteru chuckled and muttered something that sounded like 'bitch' but when Kei asked him to repeat himself, he said he hadn't said a word. "So when is the big day?"</p><p>Kei swallowed the food he'd been chewing and asked, "Big day?"</p><p>"You know, first day at work."</p><p>"Is that what we're calling it now?"</p><p>"Do you have a better terminology?"</p><p>"Beyond calling it the day I start? No. You call it the big day as if I'm pregnant and you want to know when I'll be due."</p><p>"Ohh have you managed to get knocked up?"</p><p>"Aki! For gods sake." The man bellowed a laugh that got Kei chuckling involuntarily. "Can you imagine that... Christ. Now I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."</p><p>"I want to be an uncle, Kei. Is that too much to ask?"</p><p>"Yes please. It is. It really is. And I want to be an uncle too, you know."</p><p>"That's not too much to ask. I'm working on it."</p><p>Yeah right. Last he checked, Akiteru wasn't seeing anyone. But then, they hadn't talked for over six weeks no thanks to Kei; a lot could happen in six weeks. </p><p>"You know I can actually picture you pregnant."</p><p>Kei groaned. "Uhn uhn. You're taking that back right now."</p><p>"It's fully formed in my mind's eye."</p><p>"I am not pregnant!"</p><p>The mild chatter ceased abruptly, the parlour falling into a ringing silence. Shoyou and Tadashi gawked at him slack jawed and wide eyed. Tadashi's eyes actually crawled down to Kei's midriff, it was a battle for Kei to resist sucking in his very flat stomach. Akiteru was saying, "The father could be that Kuroo guy. He's the only one you've slept with recently."</p><p>The spaghetti he'd just swallowed made a wrong turn, Kei burst into uncontrollable coughs. Tadashi shoved a glass of water in his face while Shoyou went to work thumping his back. Kei guzzled it down urgently, all the while cursing his brother and plotting his revenge. </p><p>"You're dead, Aki," Kei rasped. His eyes were still watery. "Who told you there haven't been others?"</p><p>Akiteru sniggered. "Am I wrong?"</p><p>Kei scoffed. His brother scoffed back. Tadashi tried to make him to drink Shoyou's water also but Kei shook his head. Tadashi scowled, Kei looked away. </p><p>"Have you talked to him about dinner?" His brother asked.</p><p>"No. Not yet."</p><p>"Why's it taking so long?"</p><p>Kei shot his friends a quick glance. Their attention was divided between the movie on screen and Kei's conversation and they weren't trying to be subtle. Nosy brats. Kei lowered his voice even though they were sitting literally a few feet apart on the floor and could easily hear him without straining their ears. "Nothing. I've been thinking about it."</p><p>"Knowing you, I sincerely doubt it. I think you're stalling."</p><p>His eye twitched at the blunt calling out. "Okay maybe a little."</p><p>"A lot. I refuse to let you be single forever."</p><p>"I will not be sin_" he caught his best friends' curious stares at the last moment and swallowed the word. "I've got time."</p><p>"You know who else said that, Kei? Uncle Soma."</p><p>Their uncle Soma was their mother's first cousin from her father's side. A larger than life man who at first said he wasn't in a rush to get married and had all the time in the world to pick a bride but sixty had crept up on him though he'd steadfastly continued singing the same song. He was the confirmed bachelor in their entire extended family. Kei actually had a theory that uncle Soma was gay but chose to keep his sexuality hidden due to the conservatism of his family. </p><p>That was his own theory anyway. One he'd shared with no one, not even Akiteru. </p><p>If uncle was indeed gay and chose to keep that piece of himself stowed deep in a dark closet, Kei would not be the one to tell his secret. Besides he understood what coming out would mean in their family and Kei sincerely sympathised. Forced to live under a stifling guise for the sum total of your sexual awareness could not be easy especially considering what awaited should you attempt sharing who you really are to the most important persons in your life, persons whose opinion mattered the most.</p><p>But decades of doing this had to be exhausting. </p><p>"I'm only twenty-two."</p><p>"Uncle Soma was also twenty-two at some point." </p><p>Kei pictured himself sixty and single and cringed. God no, he didn't want to be single forever. What then would be the point of coming out and getting disowned if he was simply going to keep running away from dating until he was past his prime? Not to say he was going to settle down in a relationship with Kuroo but he did understand Akiteru's point. There was a starting point for everything and Kuroo just might be his starting point. Not because they would date but because dinner would serve as a stepping stone into the unlimited world of dating. Dating other people, that is.</p><p>"Fine. I'll talk to him."</p><p>"Uncle Soma?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Who?" His brother asked with a note of amusement.</p><p>"You know who."</p><p>His brother laughed. "Now we're doing the Harry Potter-speak, 'he who must not be named'."</p><p>Kei ground his teeth. Akiteru could be ridiculous at the oddest of times. He switched to English. "I'll text the ex-boss." If he mentioned Kuroo's name, it'll catch the attention of Tadashi and Shoyou.</p><p>Akiteru was fast to catch up. "They don't know, do they?" They, being his friends.</p><p>"Yes. No." Kei sighed. "They don't."</p><p>Akiteru gave a sigh of his own. "If I open that can of worms, I'm sure we won't be ending this call anytime soon."</p><p>"I know what it looks like but imagine I tell them I screwed him and I'm thinking of having dinner with him."</p><p>"They might not mind as much as you think."</p><p>Kei laughed harshly. "Oh they will. More than I think." The guys would freak out, it might lead to a big fight. "Look it's only dinner, nothing will come out of it. They don't have to know." He wanted to avoid a blowout at all costs especially where it was unnecessary.</p><p>"When will you text him?"</p><p>"Soon," he answered briskly. He would've preferred having this conversation in private but Tadashi had driven them to Shoyou's apartment straight from the store as Shoyou earlier instructed. In his excitement Kei had emailed Akiteru and the man had called when they sat to have lunch.</p><p>"This conversation isn't over," Akiteru assured him.</p><p>"Oh it is," Kei assured him back.</p><p>The man's laughter told him he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "If you look at it as a date, you'll never say yes. Consider it a simple dinner between friends."</p><p>"It is a simple dinner, it is definitely not a date."</p><p>"Yes. That's what you should convince yourself of."</p><p>"That's exactly what it is." He wasn't pretending for the heck of it, it was only a simple dinner. "And he's not my friend."</p><p>"Well he is your something."</p><p>"He's nothing to me, Aki." His voice had risen in denial. He didn't like the way Akiteru spoke as if he knew something Kei didn't.</p><p>Akiteru chuckled in that knowing way of his. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Kei almost yelled. He sort of felt exposed and unnecessarily defensive.</p><p>"Can't I laugh without you thinking I've got ulterior motives?"</p><p>"I don't like the sound of that laughter."</p><p>Akiteru clicked his tongue. "Too bad for you cause I fully intend to exercise my right to free expression."</p><p>"You know you're kind of a dick. Everyone thinks you're nice but you're evil." </p><p>Akiteru hummed.</p><p>"Aki he's nothing okay?" he said again, trying for a reasonable tone but managing to sound a little panicked. "And it's just dinner."</p><p>"I haven't said anything else, have I?"</p><p>"But__"</p><p>"Not a word have I said."</p><p>"Aki," he whined. </p><p>"Put me on speaker let me say bye."</p><p>Kei bit his lip. The instinct to dig in his heels beat at him but it would be no use. Akiteru would not budge and then he'll draw the brutal attention of his companions. "This conversation isn't over," he threw back his elder brother's earlier words.</p><p>"Oh it is," Akiteru volleyed back Kei's earlier response in an annoying mimic of what he thought Kei must have sounded like. Or Akiteru was just being an arsehole. </p><p>Kei huffed and did as he was told, falling back to his native tongue to inform his friends that his brother was ringing off.</p><p>"Bye Aki! Let's talk soon." Tadashi was actually waving an arm as if the man could see. Kei shoved the arm down but Tadashi rose the other immediately.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're sure Kei isn't pregnant but we'll buy him that test stick thingy to be sure."</p><p>"Sho," Kei growled in warning. </p><p>"What Kei? Your brother's worried."</p><p>"Let me tell you now, I am not peeing on a fucking test stick to take a goddamn pregnancy test."</p><p>The ginger ignored him and said to Akiteru, "We'll email you the result."</p><p>"Thanks. I know I can count on you guys."</p><p>"I will not pee on a bloody stick!" He wailed to no one in particular.</p><p>Shoyou gave him a bored look. "If your problem is using the test stick, we can just take the test in a hospital."</p><p>Okay this was serious, he wouldn't put it past these guys to buy a test kit just because. "I'm not taking a pregnancy test. Period."</p><p>"Why the hell not?"</p><p>"Because I am not pregnant, Sho, for the love of God." </p><p>"But how can we be sure?"</p><p>"I know I'm not!" He snapped. "It's biologically impossible. And Tadashi put down your goddamned arm, he can't see you."</p><p>"But he can feel me. Can you feel me, Aki?"</p><p>"I can feel you waving. I'm waving back." Tadashi looked absurdly pleased with himself. "Got to go, lads. Take care of Kei, alright? And look out for yourselves."</p><p>"Always," Tadashi and Shoyou called back. Shoyou yelled, "I love you, man."</p><p>"Right back at you kiddo." Akiteru and Shoyou had met in person only once and that had been when he'd flown in from Germany to confront their parents about disowning Kei. Shoyou being Shoyou could melt the iciest of hearts in no time and he and Akiteru had hit it off immediately. Their camaraderie was endearing. "Are you guys__"</p><p>Kei tuned them out and excused himself to the kitchen for drinks. His thoughts wandered and inevitably settled on uncle Soma and his chronic bachelorhood. Kei shuddered at how lonely he believed his uncle must be. To be pushing into your early sixties in singleness. </p><p>Kei wasn't someone who relied on others for his happiness per se, that is to say he didn't need to surround himself with people to be happy, but he enjoyed companionship, he loved the idea of having a specific person to call his own and who would call Kei theirs. Something he and this one person could share, private feelings that revolved around each other. The possibility of denying himself the pleasure of being a partner sort of terrified him. </p><p>That was a lonely way to live.</p><p>How did uncle Soma fare? Who did he talk to whenever he needed an ear to share his deepest thoughts? Who did he return home to and share his private space with? How did he cope seeing friends and relatives with their significant other, knowing he couldn't have that? Why had he denied himself something that was so basic yet so vital? Stuck in a closet for decades upon decades, didn't it get scary in there? Suffocating?</p><p>Kei couldn't do it. No matter how much it scared him to once again be vulnerable before another, he couldn't stand to be alone. Not romantically or otherwise. He wasn't asexual, neither was he aromantic; he was inordinately romantic, hell he could be a terrifyingly sexual being given half the chance. That was why considering uncle Soma's status and thinking that he might end up that way frightened him beyond words. </p><p>What was keeping him from texting Kuroo anyway? The man genuinely wanted to feed Kei, just feed him. Kuroo wasn't asking for anything more, didn't seem like he was gunning for another fuck, so where was the harm accepting his offer? He'd been patient too, not pressuring Kei for an answer. Kei had left him hanging all this time, hadn't even dignified the man's first and only text to him with a reply. </p><p>He opened Shoyou's fridge and picked out three Fantas. Maybe he should talk to Kuroo. There was no need to think in the direction of a relationship because that wasn't what this was about. Akiteru was right, Kei had probably unconsciously thought of it as a date which would explain his foot dragging. Either that or he'd unconsciously been thinking of it as more than just dinner. In his defence, dinner was sort of an intimate affair. But then Kuroo had said that if Kei was uncomfortable with dinner, they could do lunch or even breakfast. Maybe he should go with brunch?</p><p>Brunch. A compromise. </p><p>He didn't want a brunch. It was too brunchy.</p><p>He closed the fridge, he didn't move. There was another side to this that he didn't want to consider, couldn't bear to give thought to. It was this: Kei was sort of excited to see Kuroo again. Kuroo was different or at least he'd seen a different side to Kuroo and that was a side that Kei liked. He liked that side very much. He was afraid that if he got too close...</p><p>But no. </p><p>No. He wasn't doing this, going round and round on a single point until he became dizzy. Man it was dizzying. Contemplating dinner with Kuroo was...</p><p>Kei. Stop.</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>Grabbing the drinks from the counter, he trekked back to the parlour where the guys were still on the phone. Goodbye his ass.</p><p>"I'm hanging up." He reached out to pick his phone from the floor where he'd left it but Tadashi smacked his hand away.</p><p>"Don't you dare."</p><p>Kei rubbed his smarting hand. Tadashi's hits had a nasty sting to them. He glared at the brunet. "That hurt. And I need my phone."</p><p>"We're still talking."</p><p>"I have an urgent call to make."</p><p>"Ohh," Akiteru crooned. "It's about to go down, is it?"</p><p>"Shut the hell up Aki," Kei muttered petulantly. </p><p>The man laughed. Akiteru laughed a lot. "Fine. This is it boys, bye."</p><p>They launched into another five minute spiel before Kei couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his cell, said goodbye to his brother and hung up.</p><p>"What was Aki talking about?" Shoyou asked as soon as the call ended. He picked a Fanta unhurriedly and just stared expectantly at Kei.</p><p>Yep Kei knew they wouldn't miss the implications of his brother's last words to him, something Kei had diligently been trying to avoid.</p><p>"Nothing, Aki was just being a goof." He passed the other Fanta to Tadashi and feeling the weight of their dissatisfaction, said, "I just have to talk to someone, guys, it's nothing to worry about." And in order to deflect attention from himself, drew them back to the topic they'd been discussing before Akiteru called. "What we should be worried about is you and Tobio."</p><p>Shoyou groaned. "I thought we'd forgotten about that."</p><p>Their silence was all the answer he needed. </p><p>After they'd left the store, Kei had been surprised when Tadashi had driven them to Shoyou's apartment instead of Tobio's. Shoyou was so rarely at his own place it seemed weird that they'd be there. Tadashi explained to him on the way over that Shoyou had been too upset with Tobio so he'd left his boyfriend's house after they'd managed to wipe the paint off completely. Between then and now, roughly ninety minutes had passed and Tadashi had discreetly showed him ten messages from Tobio. The man was worried.</p><p>"I'm still kind of upset with him," the ginger grumbled. He was struggling unsuccessfully to turn the cap of the bottle but the plastic proved uncooperative. Kei gently pried the bottle from his hand, opened it and gave it back. Shoyou took it back with a sigh. "I wanted to be there for you Kei and I know the accident was not entirely his fault but it sort of was."</p><p>"He's working himself into a tizzy, Sho. Not talking to you is killing him." Tadashi looked sad. The guy was so good at catching feelings. </p><p>"I want to talk to him too, okay? I mean I think I overreacted and I feel bad for taking my frustrations out on him but if I try to talk to him now, I might blow up again."</p><p>"Then text him," Tadashi suggested. "Text him but say you can't talk so he doesn't try to call."</p><p>Shoyou looked very sceptical. "I don't want to__"</p><p>"Sho if this goes on he's gonna have a heart attack before the day ends."</p><p>Shoyou glared at the brunet, took a long drink and dropped his eyes to Kei's plate. "Done with that?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Shoyou drew the plate to him. Not bothering to switch forks, he dug in.</p><p>Into the dramatic pause, Tadashi said, "Sho?"</p><p>Shoyou sighed again. A very longsuffering sigh that probably inquired of the heavens what Kei and Tadashi were doing in his life. "You guys are trying to guilt trip me into talking to him."</p><p>"Not really," replied Kei. "We just want you to stop being so mad about it."</p><p>"Let my irritation run its course. Wouldn't it be wrong if I claim to be over it when I'm not?"</p><p>"We're not saying you should tell him you're over it, just talk to him. Say something, anything to calm his anxiety."</p><p>"You think I'm taking this thing too far, after all it isn't Tobio's fault, right?"</p><p>"No," Tadashi denied, "God no. That's not what we're saying." He looked to Kei and Kei nodded his agreement. "What we mean is__"</p><p>"I get it. I'll text him. Can we let this go now?"</p><p>"Yes," Tadashi said with a relieved breath at the same time that Kei said,</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>Shoyou scoffed, "You're such dorks." But his tone was now subdued, lacking it's usual playfulness. In fact it came out shaky, like he was struggling to keep something in, to hide from them.</p><p>Kei felt bad for him. Without really thinking it through, he got on his knees and pulled Shoyou into a hug. Shoyou went pliantly as if he'd been waiting for this all along. He sniffled into Kei's shirt and that was when Kei knew what was bothering Shoyou went far beyond that morning's incident. </p><p>"It's okay Sho."</p><p>The ginger released a shuddering breath, his small shoulders quivered. "I fucked up, Kei." His muffled voice was thick with sadness.</p><p>Kei frowned. "No you didn't. People get upset with each other every time. Tobio's not going to hold this against you."</p><p>Shoyou turned his head to the side so that he could speak clearly, face to Tadashi, though his hand was still around Kei. "It's not that."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"We had a fight last night. A big one."</p><p>Oh. Kei was certain his eyes mirrored the puzzlement in Tadashi's. It wasn't that the couple didn't fight, it just so rarely happened. Even rarer was a fight that was so bad it spilled into an incident the next day. No wonder Shoyou had been overly furious with Tobio about the paint, the reaction had seemed at odds with the act. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>The ginger took a deep breath. "Last night we were watching a tv, okay? And snacking and cuddling and talking. It was a nice evening, then Tobio goes and asks about moving in. I didn't want to talk about it and told him so then he says I've taken to saying that when he asks just so I can escape giving him an answer. I got irritated but as he spoke I realised he was right. A while ago I started trying to shut him up whenever he brought up the topic, all so that I don't have to give an excuse. And then I realised I'm all out of excuses to give which is why I took to deflecting. It sort of pissed me off and God, Kei, I said some pretty harsh things.</p><p>"Tobio didn't get mad at me or yell back, he kept using this level sensible tone, telling me he wasn't forcing me to give an answer but he'd only brought it up because the last time he'd raised the issue two months ago I'd said we'll talk about it and he'd waited for me to say something but I didn't. He said he was sorry and we should let it go, he even promised he wouldn't ever bring it up again. I knew he was right and I felt guilty and I got verbally aggressive because I didn't know how to handle that guilt. So I transferred it in a very mean way."</p><p>He hiccupped and Kei slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back. He knew he looked as alarmed as Tadashi who seemed to have frozen in shock. That was so unlike Shoyou.</p><p>"I left him speechless in the parlour and went upstairs. He joined me later in bed, hours later I think, I lost track of time. He stayed down that late to give me time to calm down, I thought I had until he tried to hold me. I fucking exploded. You should have seen his face when I snapped the lights on and kept yelling, he just stared at me all hurt and sad. I called him a needy bitch and walked out. I slept in a spare room."</p><p>"Oh my God, Sho," Tadashi whispered.</p><p>Now the ginger was full on crying.</p><p>"Hey. Hey hey," Kei crooned softly, rocking him slowly from side to side like he would a little child.</p><p>"This morning he tried to act normal but I could see how cautious he was being around me, like he was afraid I'll bite if he came too close. I was in a rush to leave, I needed some time to get my thoughts together but then the paint thing happened and I knew he didn't want to ask me to stay and help but he couldn't do it alone without ruining the floors. I got mad again because of how he'd been tiptoeing around me. Christ I've been having mood swings like a girl on her fucking period and I can tell Tobio's fed up and he'll leave me and..."</p><p>And his sobs drowned out the rest of his words. </p><p>"Sho he isn't going to leave you," Kei said truthfully. Tobio would rather gouge an eye out than break up with Shoyou.</p><p>"You don't know that. You didn't hear the things I said, the way he looked at me."</p><p>"No." Tadashi showed Shoyou his phone and Kei saw it was Tobio's message thread. "He's worried sick."</p><p>"It doesn't mean__"</p><p>"It does. Holy shit Sho, Tobio loves you stupid."</p><p>"I love him too," he said wetly. His face was tear streaked, his eyes red rimmed and raw looking. </p><p>"Of course you do. That's why you're bawling your eyes out on Kei because you're scared the man you love will fall out of love with you which is impossible. It'll be a cold day in hell before Tobio does that."</p><p>"I wanted to say something to him, apologise, I don't know if... I'm scared."</p><p>"There's nothing to be scared of."</p><p>"I love him," the ginger said again. </p><p>"Of course you do," Tadashi replied again.</p><p>"So what's the matter with me? Why can't I just say yes? I want to move in so bad, okay? I want to have domestic life with Tobio. What's stopping me?"</p><p>"Has he been pushy about it? Did you ever give you an ultimatum."</p><p>Shoyou scoffed at Kei's question as if the very idea itself was preposterous which he guessed it was. "Never."</p><p>"I think your desires are what's scaring you," Tadashi began tentatively. "You love him a lot, but I think you're scared you love him too much and one day what he feels for you will burn out. You know that sharing a home with him is a huge step in your relationship, it speaks of a greater degree of commitment. You want it but on a subconscious level, you're afraid it won't work out."</p><p>"What if it doesn't?!" he cried. </p><p>"What if it does? You're putting this off because you're letting negative thoughts take over. Please don't let them ruin this for you."</p><p>"What should I do?" Shoyou whispered to Kei's chest. "I don't know how to make it right."</p><p>"You do, Sho, you do." Shoyou gave Tadashi a puzzled stare. Biting his bottom lip, Tadashi reached for Shoyou's cell and handed it to its owner. "Start by texting."</p><p>Shoyou blinked and slowly, his hands fell away from Kei's waist but he didn't take it, flinching when Tadashi attempted thrusting it into his hand. "I can't."</p><p>"You__"</p><p>But Kei interrupted the brunet. There was something else wrong, something Shoyou hadn't said. "What aren't you telling us, Sho?"</p><p>The smaller boy hung his head. "I think... I think I haven't been playing fair with Tobio. I know how much he wants to live together and I keep putting off talking about it. It's like I've been stringing him along all this time, letting him believe__"</p><p>"Okay I'm gonna stop you there." No way was he listening to this bullshit a second longer. "You haven't been playing on his hopes, how could you think that?" Shoyou took a breath to speak but Kei spoke over him because not only was it a rhetorical question, he wanted to nip Shoyou's guilt in the bud. "That's just your guilt talking. Jesus, Sho, he's not with you because he wants to play house. Tobio's giving you time to decide and he's respected your decision so far. He isn't doing that because he's trying to live an idea, it's simply because he loves you enough to respect your choices."</p><p>"Don't say that because you think it's what I want to hear," Shoyou responded in a tiny voice that carried hope.</p><p>"Fuck you Sho," Kei said without heat, "I'm not so scared of you I'm afraid to tell you the truth. Don't undermine what you and Tobio have. Don't be the reason your relationship sours."</p><p>"I'll call him?" he asked more than said but Tadashi said an emphatic yes.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Great. Using the sleeve of his shirt, Kei got to work wiping Shoyou's face. Tadashi got up and quickly returned with pack of tissue from the kitchen. He handed one to Shoyou which the ginger used to blow his nose, Tadashi kept them coming until there was nothing left to blow but air. With a shaky sigh, Shoyou sat between Kei and Tadashi, the both of them shifting close until  Shoyou was literally sandwiched between them. Their small friend rolled his head to rest on Tadashi's shoulder, shut his eyes and put his hand in Kei's. Kei interlaced their fingers.</p><p>Time passed, none of them stirred and soon the other two fell asleep. Long after his companions lost consciousness, Kei remained awake, contemplating his world from the lines on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>                            •~•</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro murmured absently at the knock on his door, not prying his eyes off his MacBook when the visitor ambled in until said device was gently moved and a serving plate took it's place. His eyes hurt from focusing too long on his laptop and he had to squint them shut several times before they adjusted to the non artificial light of the room. </p><p>He lifted his gaze to meet a pair glinting happily back at him. Yaku looked absurdly pleased with himself, practically bouncing on his feet as he watched Tetsuro expectantly.</p><p>"Did you win the lottery?" He asked with amusement.</p><p>"Something better." And with a dramatic flourish, Yaku lifted the cover off the plate, sighing as he sniffed the pleasant aroma pouring out of the plate. "Smell that? That's what fulfillment and perfection smell like."</p><p>His mouth filled. Oh Christ, it did smell perfectly fulfilling. And it did remind him that he'd skipped breakfast with the excuse that he would have an early lunch at work but had gotten carried away. As if to buttress this, his stomach growled in anticipation. "Smells good. Looks good."</p><p>It smelled and looked more than good. An appetising dish of meat and berries with that mouthwatering aroma that only meat from a well fed animal could have. He was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the dish. The meat was the right colour, the sauce drizzled over it was almost the same colour as the meat. Tetsuro knew that though the sauce visible barely amounted to a trickle, a lot of it had been absorbed into the meat during the cooking process. Once you got chewing, your mouth would be overflowing with juices.</p><p>Yaku's eyes twinkled. "Wait until you taste it." Reaching into the pocket of his chef's coat, he presented cutleries wrapped in white napkin. "Taste it."</p><p>"I am hard pressed to inform you that you should've used a tray."</p><p>"I was too much in a hurry. Besides it's not like you're a customer I need to impress."</p><p>"Again I am hard pressed to point out that I am your boss and I should be served like a__" His stomach growled, this time likely in annoyance at his delay. "Shit. Gimme that."</p><p>Yaku ignored his outstretched hand. "Now the first time I saw this meat, I sensed a kinship with it," he began as he delicately cut a small piece of the treat with deft skills. "I knew there was something different about it, different from those other suppliers we tried. And I was right. The second I got to work on it, I knew it was what we've been looking for."</p><p>After cutting, he balanced the knife and fork on the edge of the plate and indicated that Tetsuro go ahead. Tetsuro took the fork and pressed it into the meat, it slid smoothly in. Perfect texture, he noted with satisfaction, cooked to delicate to tenderness with slightly crispy edges. </p><p>He put the square in his mouth and thought he might have a foodgasm. "Oh god," he moaned, eyes closed. An array of spices hit his taste buds from all angles, intermingling, blending harmoniously. No one spice was too much, none overpowered the other. They each had a role to play and Yaku had utilised them maximally. He could taste the rich and untainted earthiness of the meat.</p><p>"Yes! My reaction exactly. This is it, we have found our venison suppliers."</p><p>By God they had. There was no way to explain what was happening to his taste buds, no way to express the goodness of the mixed spices and delicious juices running down his throat. He opened his eyes slowly. "We surely have. What is this dish?"</p><p>"Pan fried venison haunche with roasted figs and blackberry vinaigrette," the chef said with pride. "I'm thinking we should incorporate macerated blackberries to make it a complete dish for the menu."</p><p>He nodded his agreement. "I'm all for it. Have you decided on side dishes to go?"</p><p>"Not yet. Still working on it." Yaku bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned a big grin. "We finally found it."</p><p>After weeks of bouncing back and forth between suppliers, going for less than perfect venison for lack of better options and working overtime on them to mask their substandard tastes, they'd finally hit jackpot with the Nohebi Ranch and it was all thanks to Futakuchi. </p><p>"We are never letting them go."</p><p>"Not if they're pried from our cold dead hands," agreed Yaku.</p><p>"Want a bite?"</p><p>"Nah, had my fill in the kitchen."</p><p>His door opened. Kenma strolled in and marched determinedly towards his desk. He was armed with a fork. "I knew it," the man groused with a betrayed expression on his face. </p><p>"What?" Like a greedy child, Tetsuro placed his arms around the plate in a protective circle. "I'm not sharing my food with you, get out."</p><p>Kenma took a seat. "Not without having some of that."</p><p>"Go to the kitchen, they'll give you whatever's left."</p><p>"Actually there's none left," Yaku said, "that's the last of it."</p><p>Tetsuro glared at him first then at Kenma. "Who told you Yaku brought me food? I'm gonna fire their ass!"</p><p>"No one. He passed my office on the way and I just knew." He fixed Tetsuro with a hard stare, "Move."</p><p>"Not on your life."</p><p>"You were going to eat this without me," Kenma accused. "You saw meat and all you could think of was yourself."</p><p>"I haven't eaten anything all day!"</p><p>"You're not having all this by yourself," the blond assured him.</p><p>"I'll send someone up with fish and chips when I go back to the kitchen," Yaku offered.</p><p>"I don't want fish and chips!"</p><p>"Okay what about a big fat juicy ham burger, hmm?" </p><p>"Not helping," he snapped at Yaku.</p><p>The man shrugged his thin shoulders. "Not my fault I'm trying to be a good employee you ungrateful motherfucker."</p><p>"I'll give you five seconds to move," Kenma told him in a flat voice. "Afterwards you'll only have yourself to blame for what comes next."</p><p>"I'm not moving," he snapped again. </p><p>"A shared meal is a happy meal," the chef crooned. He had a stupid smirk plastered on his narrow face. Tetsuro wanted to punch him.</p><p>"Not when you're starving it's not."</p><p>Kenma sighed. "No one stopped you from eating earlier."</p><p>"I forgot," wailed Tetsuro.</p><p>"It's a miracle you haven't gone down with an ulcer."</p><p>"Yet," Yaku once again helpfully contributed.</p><p>"Okay screw you guys__"</p><p>Kenma's fingers tightened around the fork. "I'm going to start counting."</p><p>Tetsuro glared at Kenma's mouth and warned it, "Not a word from you."</p><p>"Make up your mind, man. Fish and chips or a big fat burger cause I can tell you're not going to win this round." </p><p>"Just watch."</p><p>With all the suaveness and grace of a cat, Kenma leaned his forearms on the desk and started counting. He didn't break eye contact with Tetsuro, his voice remained calm and irritatingly soothing as if he was saying he was doing this for Tetsuro's good and Tetsuro would soon see it his way. At two, Tetsuro twitched; at one, he fell back against his chair in defeat. </p><p>As if he hadn't been bullying Tetsuro, Kenma smoothly redirected his attention to Yaku. "This looks tasty."</p><p>"Wait until you put it in your mouth." </p><p>Kenma looked pointedly at the knife in Tetsuro's fist and for the heck of it, Tetsuro gripped it harder. Kenma's eyes narrowed in warning, Tetsuro glared back. This was a battle of wills, one he would surely win after a crushing defeat seconds ago. And then Kenma did that thing where a brow lifted slowly and his gaze flattened. </p><p>Now that was a threat. </p><p>Tetsuro cleared his throat and jabbed the knife in Kenma's direction. "I hope you choke on a fig."</p><p>Kenma huffed and royally ignored him. The man cut a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. Tetsuro watched gleefully as a plethora of expressions danced across Kenma's face before finally settling on pure bliss. "Oh my god."</p><p>"Oh I know." Yaku was bouncing on his toes again like a little schoolboy. </p><p>Seething, Tetsuro said, "Kenma I don't pay you to watch my office for when I'm brought food so you can invite yourself over."</p><p>"My office is literally before yours, Tetsu, no one reaches yours without first going past me."</p><p>"That sounded so biblical," was Yaku's contribution.</p><p>"I'm switching your office," he muttered.</p><p>Kenma in turn declared, "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"How the hell did you even get a fork so quick?" Remembering all the times Kenma had barged in at the ready, Tetsuro narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do you keep a goddamned fork in your office?"</p><p>"I have a goddamned set of cutlery in my office. Mostly for this very purpose."</p><p>Tetsuro sighed. "Yaku can you guys please bring an extra plate for Kenma when you want me to sample something? I don't wanna share my food with him any more."</p><p>Yaku wiggled his brows. "Nah, watching you guys is usually more fun."</p><p>"As your boss, I command you to always bring a plate along for Kenma."</p><p>"Yeah. As your head chef, I'm gonna pass." He took out his phone and started typing.</p><p>Tetsuro divided the meat into two equal parts and pushed one part towards Kenma. "That's yours. Once you're done, you're not allowed to touch mine."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>The fucking liar. Based on past experience, he knew Kenma would reach for his the moment Kenma's own portion was through. </p><p>"I've instructed the kitchen to make you two lunch."</p><p>Kenma licked sauce off the side of his mouth and asked, "Burger or chips?"</p><p>"None. Shrimps and pork are part of today's menu so I told them to make you guys shrimp and pork dumplings. It should be ready in fifteen give or take." </p><p>"Yum."</p><p>Yaku glanced at Tetsuro. "That okay?"</p><p>It was. Tetsuro nodded his thanks. "How's the new menu coming?"</p><p>The restaurant had a sort of rotating menu. Every season brought with it a new menu. Like it or not, there were simply some things that tasted better in certain seasons. That was not to say they were scrapped totally off the menu when they were out of season, they just weren't the center of attraction for the dishes. </p><p>"Meh. Slowly." Yaku finally sat on the other chair beside Kenma. He sighed. "The thing is, we're experiencing troubles with the dishes that have lactose or nuts. Some even have lactose and nuts. Hello, allergies."</p><p>Hello allergies indeed. The thing about rich foods are they sometimes demanded an assortment and combination of ingredients that some people were allergic to. With that in mind, special attention was required to be paid to customers' needs, with tweaks having to be made on such dishes. These tweaks had to be made as subtly as possible, some ingredients having to be replaced by others though this was more than a bit tricky because of the unique individual taste every ingredient offered and how that uniqueness contributed to the overall outcome of the meal. Hence the gruelling experimentation Tetsuro and the kitchen staff aided Yaku with.</p><p>Alternatively, instead of tweaking ingredients, they could make two separate dishes where the original ingredients are used and another where ingredients are substituted. It sounded like a piece of cake until you had to again consider those who were allergic to different individual ingredient at the same time. It was nothing short of tedious.</p><p>"And Koushi?"</p><p>"He's almost ripping his hair out. I think he might go bald before this is over."</p><p>Tetsuro laughed. Koushi was their nutritionist and his contribution was invaluable. Steels and Chopsticks not only prided itself on quality meals, but also on balanced meals. Tetsuro had visited restaurants that made the mistake of making all carbs dishes or all protein dishes which was simply insane. Most people didn't place their orders based on nutritional values, that aspect was hardly ever thought of. Tetsuro believed it was their duty to meet the craving of every customer while simultaneously catering to their body's needs.</p><p>"I've tried getting him to talk to me about his progress but I think he's ignoring my calls."</p><p>"He is," Yaku assured him. "You know how he gets when he's overwhelmed."</p><p>Koushi was such a gentleman until he lost his cool due to an ongoing work challenge. That was when he buried his head in said challenge until he beat it. Within that time, the man had a tendency to ignore anything he considered a distraction and he'd said that constantly calling to check up on his progress was a major distraction. </p><p>"Should we go to his office? I haven't spoken with him since I was down with a migraine."</p><p>Yaku hesitated. "Is it safe to?"</p><p>"I know he doesn't want to be bothered but I need to see how he's coming along." </p><p>"I don't know, man," said Yaku doubtfully. </p><p>"I think I'll pass," Kenma offered. The coward.</p><p>"Like hell you are."</p><p>The accountant scowled but Tetsuro would be damned if he backed down this time. They bickered until Kenma very reluctantly agreed to accompany them. His cell pinged but he ignored it. If it was urgent, whoever texted would have called instead but as it was, it could wait to be attended to at a later time.</p><p>If he weren't so aware of his surroundings -or rather, what was in front of him- he might have missed the fork edging towards his side of the plate. He smacked the fork away, it bounced off Kenma's slender fingers and landed softly on the carpeted floor. </p><p>"Not cool man," he growled at the suave thief. "Not cool."</p><p>Kenma did not appear fazed or even ashamed. In fact he stared at Tetsuro as of he'd been the one in the wrong. "How could you do that to my fork?"</p><p>"How could you do that to my meat?"</p><p>"I wasn't even going to take it all." </p><p>Tetsuro rose his brows. "You're not taking anything at all." Pointedly, he drew the dish closer to himself and dug in.</p><p>Conversation flowed as they waited for him to finish up. Finally when he was all but done, Tetsuro used the little piece left on the plate to wipe the sauce and, feeling like a big brother, stretched the fork towards Kenma's mouth. Looking pleased, the blond licked it clean off with a satisfied grin and blew him a kiss. Tetsuro flipped him off.  </p><p>"Come on, let's get this over with," he said, rising to his feet.</p><p>Yaku rose after him, Kenma much slowly.</p><p>None of them were particularly keen on facing Koushi but short of barging in on him, there was nothing else they could do to get a progress report. He understood that Kenma did not want to go with them but this was the price he had to pay for inviting himself for a taste test.</p><p>They shuffled out and Tetsuro made to close his door when he heard his phone ping again. He'd left it on the table and there was no way he would go back to get it, that'll wait until he got back. </p><p> </p><p>                                     •~•</p><p>Koushi's office was located on the same floor but was tucked in an inconspicuous corner. The entire building was three stories: the kitchen, employee break room and changing rooms on the ground floor, two floors for the eating areas and a bar and the third story held the offices. When he'd built the place, Tetsuro had thought to divide it so that various types of meals would be served in different areas but Kenma had pointed out the impracticability of that sort of arrangement. Supposing a vegan's dining companion was a meat lover, how would it work if the vegan section was separate from the regular section? </p><p>Of course Kenma had been right so they'd made it one big restaurant with regular and private booths. That simplified things. Tables were booked in advance and private booths -which happened to be enclosed dining rooms differing in sizes- had to be booked months in advance due to their high demand.</p><p>They took the last turn and stopped in front of Koushi's office. Tetsuro noticed that Kenma was now standing behind him as if to use Tetsuro as a shield.</p><p>"Don't stand behind me," he chastised.</p><p>"Like hell I won't. You're bigger than I am, if Koushi goes caveman, I have a better chance of escaping unscathed."</p><p>"You're so chicken."</p><p>"I so am. I'm not moving until it's safe to."</p><p>"Should I knock or will you?" Yaku asked him in a whisper.</p><p>Tetsuro blinked at the chef. Yaku was only slightly taller than Kenma at five feet eleven and a half (though he liked to argue he was six feet) and he was just as slim as Kenma. For a guy who wasn't as tall as Tetsuro, he carried himself authoritatively, having the air of someone who was bigger than even Lev. Tetsuro was used to that confident Yaku that seeing him baulk a little at the idea of confronting Koushi seriously distorted the image of the chef in his mind.</p><p>"Go ahead." Yaku eyed him in dismay and Tetsuro defended, "You're literally positioned in front of the door, just do it."</p><p>"We can switch, you know. It's not too late."</p><p>"No we can't. Knock."</p><p>Yaku lifted his hand but dropped it immediately. "I can't."</p><p>"Yaku..."</p><p>"No. Why are we whispering?"</p><p>Why indeed. "Kenma?" he asked, still in a whisper but Kenma shook his head. "Really guys."</p><p>None of them rose to the bait so Tetsuro decided to take one for the team. He knocked and flinched in anticipation of Koushi's answer to the disturbance but nothing was forthcoming.</p><p>"Maybe he's not in," Kenma suggested hopefully.</p><p>"He is. Yamamoto brought him coffee the same time I was coming up."</p><p>Kenma threw Yaku a hostile look. "You could've just agreed and we would've left."</p><p>Yaku and Tetsuro sighed collectively. Tetsuro knocked again, there was no answer. He tried the handle, it turned. The office was empty of its occupant. Koushi's laptop was however running and his possessions were present which meant he was still in the premises. </p><p>"Koushi?" Tetsuro called. The three of them stood in front of the door as if an invincible barrier was stopping them from going any further.</p><p>The bathroom door opened and a lean, tall man emerged, head angled downward, wiping his hand on a paper towel. At first he didn't notice them. He tossed the towel in the direction of the bin without looking, it made a perfect arc and hit the target without fuss. Koushi lifted his head, his steel gray eyes widened in shock and then went hard.  </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing in my office?"</p><p>Yaku and Kenma, the traitors, took subtle steps back, putting Tetsuro in the man's direct line of sight.</p><p>"Umm... hi?"</p><p>"Hi," Koushi greeted back unhappily.</p><p>"The door was open."</p><p>"Do I need to start locking my door?"</p><p>"No! No. We knocked but... The door was open," he finished lamely.</p><p>"You're doing great," Kenma murmured from behind him. Tetsuro did not miss the sarcasm.</p><p>"We just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing. I haven't seen you since I was ill so..."</p><p>Koushi huffed and then smiled. It was a sweet smile. That was the thing about Koushi, even when he was annoyed, even when he was frustrated, even when he wasn't in the mood for bullshit, he always smiled. He liked to put people at ease. As long as you tread carefully with him, that is. </p><p>"Thanks. Though I know you're mostly here to see how the menu is coming."</p><p>"There's that too," he admitted. </p><p>Koushi chuckled and pointed them to the office sitting area in a wordless invitation to seat. Tetsuro made it a point to furnish the building for comfort. Apart from the desk and chairs, he'd provided couches and coffee tables for offices where its occupants could relax and entertain. The rest of the staff had lounges for their own relaxation and breaks too. Sometimes they worked long hours which was itself an inconvenience, why not ease the job demands by making the place a welcome habitat?</p><p>"Coffee?" Koushi inquired, already pouring himself a cup. Tetsuro and Kenma accepted, Yaku declined. </p><p>Accepting his cup, Tetsuro asked. "How's things?"</p><p>Now sitting beside their chef, Koushi fell against the backrest and sighed. "It's trying." A pale hand rubbed his face.</p><p>It was a pretty face. Koushi was a very handsome man, natural silver haired and a beauty spot on his left cheekbone just beneath his left eye. He was nice to a fault. He was one of those guys you tended to gravitate towards when you needed a good coddling, one of those you found yourself spilling your guts to whether or not you wanted to. And he was extremely smart and so frigging reliable it was freaky.</p><p>"You should take some time off." Koushi looked exhausted. "Have you eaten today?"</p><p>The silveret squinted guiltily at him. "I've had coffee. Lots of coffee."</p><p>Sheesh, and they thought he was bad. "That's unacceptable. Yaku."</p><p>The man already had his phone out, typing. "On it."</p><p>Koushi took a huge gulp of his coffee before saying, "The menu for summer is set, autumn's the one that's killing me. I should clear that bit soon though."</p><p>"Can I see__" the words were barely out before the man snapped,</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Sensing that Koushi was geared up for a fight, Tetsuro quickly dropped it. Push too hard and they'd get kicked out without him learning what he'd come to. He gently shifted talk to sn entirely different subject matter, one that he knew would put Koushi at ease again. </p><p>It was only a matter of time before he'd steer them back. Hopefully Koushi wouldn't be too much on guard to at least throw him a bone. </p><p> </p><p>                             •~•</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro threw himself tiredly on his office couch, recalled the waiting notifications on his cell and pushed to his feet with a groan. As always, their meetings -especially the impromptu ones like today's - tended to take way too long to end and heavens, the arguments. All he wanted was to fall asleep and wake up next year. He grabbed the device from the desk, toed off his shoes and walked back to the waiting couch barefooted. </p><p>The good thing was they'd had lunch at Koushi's office so at least he hadn't had to battle on an empty, or rather, half-empty stomach. Yaku thought that they should cut out fruits from some of the dishes because of how untrustworthy the quality of some were. They ended up not as great as Yaku wanted, essentially negatively affecting the effect he was going for. He'd said they should use more vegetables instead.</p><p>Koushi adamantly refused. "Vegetables my ass," he'd cried. "We will search until we find, you hear me? You can't ever truly substitute fruits for vegetables in meals without dire consequences."</p><p>"What dire consequences?" Yaku had barked. "What's so dire about vegetables?"</p><p>"That's for the nutritionist to know. You better pray that boss man here is able to find an extremely good farm to deal with."</p><p>Tetsuro had agreed with the nutritionist, he'd said he was certain he would find a farmer soon, unwittingly setting Yaku off again. Yaku had pointed out all those instances Tetsuro had alleged he'd handle a situation only to bring the worst supplies ever. </p><p>Well Tetsuro did have a farmer in mind but the only person who could help him out with that was Tsukishima who hadn't communicated with him about dinner or anything else for that matter or even replied the only text Tetsuro had sent him twelve days ago (not that he was counting). He couldn't help but feel he'd come off as a pest if he had to text or call the kid even if it was for a different reason when Tsukishima hadn't yet deemed it fit to get back to him. </p><p>Maybe he had pushed too hard that day at Tsukishima's place and the blond had only given him his number to get Tetsuro off his back. His face heated, that would be embarrassing if it was the case. And ouch, it sort of stung too. </p><p>Lying flat on the long couch, head on a pillow, he woke his screen, glanced at it and almost choked on air when he saw who the first message was from. There was a total of twenty notifications but his eyes wouldn't move to scan the others. It was simply focused on that one: Tsukishima. Tetsuro just stared at the name, wondering if the kid had finally decided to come right out and refuse to eat with him. After so many days, he was certain he'd get a no. Otherwise why else would the boy have wasted so much time getting back to him?</p><p>He had set his phone not to show preview of messages so there was no way to know what it said. Any way, it didn't really matter if Tsukishima said no, Tetsuro had already decided that he'd try convincing the blond to change his mind over time. Still that anticipated refusal churned his stomach uncomfortably; he wanted Tsukishima to say yes.</p><p>He tapped the screen and the text opened: Good afternoon Kuroo san. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. I'm fine with dinner if the offer is still open.</p><p>Tetsuro blinked at the message, rereading each carefully constructed word, something in his chest doing a little dance each time. A grin broke out on his face, stretching his lips impossibly wide. He never thought words as stiff and formal as this would make him smile like a moron. </p><p>He replied immediately: The offer's definitely still open. And no problem about not getting back to me earlier. </p><p>He understood Tsukishima's hesitation. If the shoe was on the other leg, he too would've hesitated. He understood that perhaps Tsukishima had been busy in addition to being hesitant. He recalled what being in the university was like, how demanding some days were, how stressful it could be trying to meet up with deadlines. </p><p>He understood. But gods, the relief he felt hearing from Tsukishima was alarmingly tangible.</p><p>Tsukishima: When would you want?</p><p>It was not his place to pick a date or time, he was doing this for Tsukishima. Okay maybe for himself too but his desire was too insubstantial to consider. This whole arrangement was about the kid and Tetsuro was mainly there to serve. </p><p>You: Whenever. You pick a day and time, okay? </p><p>Tsukishima: Okay. Can you give me a little time to decide when?</p><p>Oh God, more time? He hoped the boy wouldn't take another two weeks to come up with a response. Nevertheless...</p><p>You: Sure. I'll be waiting.</p><p>Because what else might he do? He couldn't very well hurry the boy along, couldn't force it otherwise he knew without doubt that Tsukishima would bolt. </p><p>Tsukishima: Thanks. I'll try not to take too long this time.</p><p>Tetsuro laughed a little guiltily. Seemed like the kid read his mind. </p><p>You: Take your time. There's no rush.</p><p>He laid the phone on his chest, sure that that was the end of their correspondence when another ping surprised him.</p><p>Tsukishima: So how are you? Back to full functionality?</p><p>His smile reappeared in full force. Damn, just how sweet could this kid get? There was a silly little warmth pooling in his stomach at the thought that Tsukishima cared enough to ask.</p><p>You: A-okay. Battery's fully restored.</p><p>Tsukishima: Great. Let's pray a random wire doesn't fry next.</p><p>He laughed. </p><p>You: I'll have you know my wiring is perfect.</p><p>Tsukishima: Not wiring then. So maybe it's the bolts and screws we should look out for...</p><p>And on they went for another ten minutes before Tsukishima had to go with a promise to get back to him soon. It was after his office phone rang that he realised he'd been smiling at the ceiling for twenty minutes, thinking of a certain skinny kid with dyed smoky hair. </p><p> </p><p>                            •~•</p><p> </p><p>Nothing felt as glorious as a post-workout soak. Immersing skin, bones and aching muscles in hot water and therapeutic oil. Tetsuro wished there was some sort of spell he could cast to prevent the water from going lukewarm but alas, powerless mortal that he was, short of refilling the tub with heated water, there was nothing to be done. </p><p>Getting out, he drained the tub and towelled dry in the bath before padding out to his bedroom. Kotarou had been merciless today, more so than usual and they'd had to incorporate an extra thirty minutes for some reason or the other. The trainer mentioned the reason, but Tetsuro had not been paying attention, not with his entire body trembling from exertion. He might have to work from home today. </p><p>Not like there was much to be done anyway. With Koushi still working on the menu for the upcoming seasons, Kenma beginning negotiations with the meat people for a long-term contract and Yaku doing his thing in the Kitchen, there was no need for him to be physically present at the restaurant. His dad had forwarded a document for him to peruse and give his opinion on but that too would be done from home. </p><p>It wasn't so cold today, the weather just high in humidity with the sun hidden behind the clouds so he dressed in threadbare tshirt, sweatpants and socks, and made his way downstairs. Kotarou was in the kitchen, an apron tied securely around his lean waist. He grinned as Tetsuro walked in.</p><p>"Right on time." The man placed two tall glasses on the island. "Mango smoothies."</p><p>Tetsuro smiled back. It was hard not to reciprocate when Kotarou aimed that boyish upturn of lips at you. It was near impossible. "Thanks." He caught the glass slid his way and plopped himself on a stool. "You're all dressed up for a two minute smoothie making."</p><p>Kotarou looked at the apron as if he'd forgotten it was there. "Had to protect my shirt from smoothie splatters."</p><p>Excuses. Kotarou liked wearing an apron. Each time he was in Tetsuro's kitchen, he would grab an apron even if he was just making coffee. </p><p>"And you know we're yet to make breakfast."</p><p>"You gonna cook?"</p><p>"Hell no. I'm gonna sit right here wearing my apron and chatting with you as you make us waffles topped with whipped cream, berries, maple syrup and holy shit I'm salivating already."</p><p>That drew a laugh out of Tetsuro. Yesterday he'd asked Kotarou if he could spend the morning with him and the man had showed up with a change of clothes in his gym bag this morning, no questions asked. As he was no stranger to the house, he'd used the spare bathroom he seemed to like best and was sitting here with Tetsuro drinking smoothie and placing his breakfast order.</p><p>Kotarou was not in the habit of asking too many questions. The man said he believed that if people wanted to share, they would. You didn't have to breathe down their necks for answers otherwise you might end up scaring them away. If you need him, he'll show up and he'll show you that he was right there for when you're willing to talk. Kotarou was the most open-minded individual Tetsuro had ever met; this, together with his carefree nature, made him the sort of person you'd seek solace in. Kotarou was bubbly, a ball of energy, but he was gentle with a childlike-ness that reeled others in. </p><p>Ever since his text marathon with Tsukishima yesterday, Tetsuro had been feeling melancholic. There was no apparent reason for it, no plausible explanation. Night came and it hadn't gotten better so he'd called Kotarou. It was a good thing Kotarou wasn't the type to ask why cause Tetsuro would not have been able to give a satisfactory answer. He didn't know why he'd felt so heavy or what he'd felt heavy with, he didn't understand the gaping need that had overshadowed him or how to deal with the yawning emptiness stretched suddenly before him. </p><p>All he knew was one minute it hadn't been there, and the next, it had.</p><p>He brought the glass to his lips. The mangoes used had been in the fridge and as such the smoothie was the right amount of chilled. The fruit was very sweet with an enticing hint of tanginess. It did have an uplifting taste, the natural sugar did a good job of restoring the strength Kotarou had beaten off of him earlier. He didn't stop until the glass was empty. </p><p>"Christ that was great."</p><p>"It wasn't just the mangoes bro, it was my touch. Ko's touch."</p><p>"I wish you'll apply that amazing touch to breakfast."</p><p>"Nice try, amigo. I'll help you make the coffee."</p><p>"Thank you Ko."</p><p>Despite his dry tone, Kotarou beamed. If you interacted long enough with the trainer, you'll start wanting to have kids.</p><p>"Your phone kept pinging while you were upstairs," said Kotarou.</p><p>Tetsuro picked the device and checked his notifications. There was a ton of messages: four from Kenma, three from Yaku, four from Lev, two from his dad, one from his mum, six from Keiji and twelve emails. Tetsuro stared wide-eyed at his screen. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with these.  </p><p>"Shit," he muttered, still staring. Where to begin.</p><p>"That's a lot of messages," his companion agreed, peering over his shoulder. </p><p>Tetsuro sighed. It was like Kenma said, he was getting more worn out. What made it worse was he had no buffer to stand between him and the wear and tear of everyday grind. Having a partner did wonders to his stress levels because there was someone he could rely on to cushion him when it got too much.</p><p>But now, with no one... Christ.</p><p>He began from his dad. The man was letting him know of he'd attached some documents with additional clauses he planned to incorporate into the contract agreement he'd initially sent for Tetsuro's review, there were five of them. Lev was having some unspecified trouble and was apologising because he'd be unable to come for  dinner like they'd agreed, Tetsuro felt a crushing disappointment. Yaku needed his thoughts on some food/kitchen related matter, Keiji needed a photo of his hallway from all angles, his mum needed a way to save a slab of burnt rib and she'd attached a photo of something unrecognisably and unsalvageably scorched, Kenma was giving him updates on the meeting as he'd promised. </p><p>Tetsuro quickly replied them all, emphatically asking his mum if she'd gone shopping with the meat on fire and begged her to dump that thing in the trash cause even the dogs wouldn't be able to choke it down. He got an immediate reply from her that he shouldn't get fresh with her, that he'd better send her a recipe before the day ended and did he know what? he owed her and his dad a grand meal for his sassiness and a trip to the spa for her for good measure. He sent her a kiss, she sent back a pitchfork.</p><p>He joined Kotarou at the counter, they stood side by side. They were the same age and roughly the same height though Kotarou was slightly more muscular and wider around the shoulders. Kotarou had an admirable physique and Tetsuro knew that even if the man was beefy, he'd be attractively so. Kotarou simply had that kind of look.</p><p>The trainer had helpfully laid out all the ingredients for the waffles and he'd put the milk in the microwave to heat up and melted the butter. Tetsuro fired up the waffle maker to preheat then grabbed the bowl and measured in flour, sugar, baking powder and a pinch of salt. He passed the bowl to his companion to mix and asked,</p><p>"Everything good with work, Ko?" </p><p>Apart from being a trainer, Kotarou was in charge of a wine bar owned by his family in a rather distinguished part of the city that catered to a lot of wealthy clientele. He was from a family of wine connoisseurs. He'd playfully mentioned that his superpower was mixing drinks and Tetsuro had thought it was a joke until one day Kotarou had asked him over to sample some of his creations. The tastes of those mixtures were other worldly.</p><p>Kotarou was next in line to take over the family business but he'd said that he also wanted to open his own gym when he turned thirty-five. The man had the resources to do so and Tetsuro knew he had enough experience already but when he inquired why Kotarou wanted to wait that long, the trainer had grinned and asked him in turn 'what's the rush?'.</p><p>"Yup. There's a new stock coming in next week from this winery my uncle swears by in Portugal, we've been busy with the arrangements."</p><p>He turned off the waffle maker. "Yeah? Think it's any good." </p><p>"In all the times I've been in the business, my uncle's never been wrong about wine. I'll send you some bottles if I think you'll like it."</p><p>"Thanks man." He broke the eggs and began to beat them. "Are we cancelling any sessions?"</p><p>"Nah. But if it comes to it, I'll send someone. They'll be good okay, don't worry."</p><p>He wasn't and he said as much to Kotarou's pleasure. Tetsuro added the warm milk, vanilla and butter into the egg, stirred. Their silence was companionable. He was aware of the other man going to work on the coffee maker and found he truly enjoyed the sounds of domesticity. </p><p>He poured the egg mixture into the bowl containing the flour and as he mixed, asked, "Ko have you ever felt like... like..." he frowned, "I don't know, unexplainably forlorn? I mean you suddenly feel despondent even though there's no reason to and you feel sad and you feel empty as if there's..." He licked his lip, searching for the words and not finding then, sighed, giving up. The feelings were right there but grasping them and reducing them into words was difficult.</p><p>Silver brows furrowed. "Can you try and explain that again?"</p><p>"I can't. I don't have the words."</p><p>"Can you try?" The coffee maker gurgled, dripped, gurgled again. </p><p>"I... Okay. It's like I want to escape someplace, someplace that isn't here. I'm melancholic and I know it's for something but I don't know what. I feel restless, antsy, I should be somewhere and because I don't know where that is or how to get there, I'm... I don't know, gloomy? Woeful? I feel like I'm lost and I need to find my way back." He threw his hands up in frustration at his limited vocabulary. "It doesn't make sense." And how was he supposed to explain something that made no sense to him?</p><p>"Hey now," Kotarou said in gentle understanding.</p><p>"Sorry, Ko. I just, I don't know how to..."</p><p>"It's fine." And in quieter tones said, "I get it."</p><p>Tetsuro pushed back the hair that had fallen into his eyes and began ladling the batter into the waffle maker. During the ensuing interlude, Tetsuro started to think Kotarou had forgotten his question or hadn't been able to make sense of what Tetsuro told him when the trainer broke the silence.</p><p>"Ever heard of hiraeth?"</p><p>He blinked. "Who?"</p><p>"Not who, what. Hiraeth."</p><p>He shook his head. "No. Doesn't sound Japanese." Or English or French or Russian. Those were languages he was familiar with but that word didn't sound like any of them. </p><p>"It's Walsh." He turned off the coffee maker. The glorious smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen, intermingling nicely with the smell of cooking waffles. "There's no word equivalent for it in any other language. It's used to describe a nostalgic yearning for home."</p><p>Tetsuro frowned in concentration, listening.</p><p>"My great uncle had this thing, wanderlust. He couldn't sit still in one country for any reasonable length of time. He travelled, stayed for a while and when his parents thought he was settling, he'd move. His parents tried their best to make him stay somewhere, put down roots you know, but it was in vain. Until one day he went to Scotland and remained there." He got two plates from the island cabinet and placed them next to the waffle maker just as the first batch was ready. "I visited him only once, that was when I was fifteen and boy he was old, but he was the picture of contentment. </p><p>"I asked him how he'd lived that long cause to my young mind, ninety-eight was a relic. He'd laughed. Then he told me how he'd started to feel this tug in him when he was twenty-three, an urge to go and keep going. He'd had this certainty he wasn't where he ought to be and he needed to leave Japan. He said he'd gone through various countries, searching for an unknown he urgently needed to find. He would find a country, a town that'll feel okay until it didn't and if he fought it, he'll feel himself spiralling into depression. Then he'd gone to Scotland and it felt like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. He'd known that was what he'd been searching for."</p><p>Kotarou got the whipped cream from the fridge, picked a pack of strawberries, blueberries and blackcurrant each and took them to the faucet to rinse.</p><p>"I asked how he knew Scotland was it and he said he just did. Then he told me about hiraeth." Done washing, he grabbed a chopping board, placed the strawberries on it and started to chop each one in two. "Hiraeth is a grief for something you've lost; a yearning for a home that no longer exists or you can't return to or a home that might never have existed. It's homesickness. He also said that in a manner of speaking, it's a yearning of your spirit for what it considers home. His spirit was ill at ease everywhere he went until it found peace in Scotland. I don't blame it though, man have you been to Scotland? It's nature at it's truest, beauty at it's rawest. Being there is rejuvenating, something of a balm to a wound. It's indescribable."</p><p>Tetsuro smiled at the boyish excitement that crept into Kotarou's voice. Yeah he'd been to Scotland once and he really couldn't fault Kotarou's description of it or blame his great uncle's spirit for choosing that land. Even now, with modernisation, Scotland was still so breathtakingly natural, he could only imagine how it was in the old man's days. </p><p>"He helped me understand that that yearning is real. Some people never experience it, some do but it's fleeting. For others like him, it's a near constant state that doesn't vanish simply because you will it to. It'll leave because you've gone where you ought to be. Scotland called, he heard this deep within him but his consciousness hadn't picked up on where. Twenty years of wandering and he found home. He died at a hundred and fifteen." </p><p>Mesmerised by the ungodly amount of whipped cream Kotarou was mounting on their waffles, he said, "I don't think I've felt home anywhere else but Japan."</p><p>Japan was home, through and through. He loved Japan, adored his slightly out of town abode. He enjoyed travelling as much as the next guy but more than three weeks away and he'd be eager to return. He loved Japan's weather -hot or cold, its people, the culture. He couldn't imagine himself living out of his country.</p><p>Kotarou licked a glob of cream that landed on his finger. "Yeah. But you know, it's not always about a physical place. In a way, home could mean a person. Your spirit could yearn for a person but you might not even know who. Maybe ask yourself why you suddenly feel like this? What evoked this feeling: a person, a thing or a thought? Your home mustn't always be mean a where, it could also mean a who." He topped their plates with the berries, admired his handwork and announced, "Breakfast is served, muchacho."</p><p> </p><p>                                  •~•</p><p> </p><p>Done with breakfast, they did the dishes and lounged around for a bit before Kotarou had to leave. Tetsuro was his only client for today so he was going home to change into work wear then head out to the office. Looking at the time, he was stunned to find out they'd wiled away a lot of time going around mundane topics and generally goofing around. </p><p>Kotarou went to use the bathroom when his cell pinged again with another incoming message. He wished he could ignore it and ignore work and convince Kotarou to ignore work too so that they could lounge about doing nothing grown-up.</p><p>It was a text from Tsukishima. This was certainly unexpected. They'd texted just yesterday, Tetsuro had anticipated waiting another two or so weeks before he'd hear from the kid. </p><p>Tsukishima: Good afternoon. So I thought Saturday for dinner. Sound okay?"</p><p>His mouth dropped in surprise; Tsukishima had truly picked a day and Saturday was only a couple of days away. A lazy grin slowly split his lips.</p><p>You: It's perfect. Have you decided where?"</p><p>Still grinning, he stowed his phone in a pocket, lifted his head and almost screamed when he saw Keiji standing in front of him, a flat look in his grey eyes.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Keiji! Have you forgotten how to use your mouth?"</p><p>The man leered, a wicked glint lighting up his eyes. "Nope. Want me to show you?" </p><p>Tetsuro felt himself flush. "That's not what I meant."</p><p>"No?" He stepped even closer, and asked sultrily, "Sure?"</p><p>His face flamed. He'd known Keiji for years but those years weren't enough to prepare him for the bundle of hormones that was Keiji. Keiji was beautiful and sexy, he knew it and he played it to his advantage mostly to make other guys uncomfortable. Tetsuro had witnessed the man work his charms on a straight guy and halfway through their ten minute interaction, Tetsuro was sure that even the man had started to doubt his own straightness. </p><p>Keiji had the typical Asian look: black hair, slanted eyes, clear skin, perfect cupid bow. He was tall, maybe as tall as Koushi which would put him at six and a half feet, max. A soft spoken man, he was not easily ruffled, consistently oozing calm from every pore of his flawless skin. Keiji was pansexual; he'd been trying to seduce Tetsuro for almost as long as they'd known each other but Tetsuro hadn't given in either because he was strong enough to control his own sexual impulses or because Keiji refrained from pushing too hard. He suspected it was the latter. Either way, the raven never passed up an opportunity to make him squirm just like he was doing now.</p><p>"I just meant you should've said something instead of standing there staring at me."</p><p>"God made you a delicious specimen so guys like me can stare and be grateful to Him."</p><p>"Back off you incubus. I'm gonna get a priest to exorcise you out of my life."</p><p>"Believe me, that priest wouldn't know his dick from his brain when I'm through with him," Keiji purred and like a switch flipped, he dropped his affectation and said in normal speaking tones, "You idiot, I asked you to send a photo of the hallway."</p><p>"You didn't indicate when so I was going to do that later."</p><p>"The hell do you mean I didn't indicate when? I said to send it ASAP."</p><p>Keiji tapped his phone a few times and shoved it in Tetsuro's face. Sure enough there was a single text with the acronym ASAP and several exclamation marks.</p><p>"The way you use exclamation marks should be illegal," he muttered.</p><p>"Wanna arrest me, officer?" Keiji purred, immediately reverting to his teasing. "Wanna cuff me to your bedpost and__"</p><p>"Knock it off!" Tetsuro barked.</p><p>Unaffected, Keiji pouted. "You're no fun." Back to normalcy, he said, "Seriously fuck you. I've been waiting all morning. I'm working on this gargantuan house and I couldn't remember the full details of your hallway. If you'd sent it earlier, I would've been done getting inspired. Asshole."</p><p>"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all. </p><p>Keiji walked around him and made his way to the hallway without checking to see if Tetsuro was following. Keiji was the interior decorator who'd worked on his house. The hours they'd spent poring over colours, furniture placements, lightings and fixtures and other details had been too numerous to count but the end had truly justified the means. He owed the prettiness of his house largely to Keiji. </p><p>In the hallway, his companion got busy taking shots of the staircase, the lights, the very few decorative items placed strategically in perfect little nooks. All from various angles. </p><p>Tetsuro heard his phone again and took it out of his pocket.</p><p>Tsukishima: If it's ok with you, can we eat at your place?</p><p>Now that wasn't a surprise. He'd known all along that the possibility of eating out was zero.</p><p>"You should get a bench and put it right there," said Keiji, pointing to the left of the stairs where a large pottery stood. "An upholstered bench, preferably oxblood. Yes, oxblood will go best with the colours here. We'll place it between those two wall lights."</p><p>Phone now clutched in his hand he looked around. "I don't know..."</p><p>"No you don't. But I do. Remind me who the expert is again?"</p><p>He looked again. True enough, the area was a bit lacking, things here were few and far between. He pictured an oxblood bench where Keiji indicated and admitted it wouldn't be so bad right between the extra large double wall lights. In fact, it would go a long way to changing the blandness of the hall. "Fine."</p><p>Keiji beamed and went back to work. Tetsuro quickly replied Tsukishima.</p><p>You: I'd like that. Any preferences on food?</p><p>Tsukishima: Not particularly. I'm not a picky eater.</p><p>Seconds later, another entered.</p><p>Tsukishima: I remembered, I don't like broccoli.<br/>Tsukishima: And Brussels sprouts.</p><p>He laughed. Then typed: Veggies are good for you. </p><p>Tsukishima: Not the abominable ones.</p><p>Right now he sounded like Tetsuro's nephews. They hated virtually all kinds of vegetables with a perfect hatred that was commendable.</p><p>You: Are you vegan?</p><p>Keiji gasped. Tetsuro glanced at the man. Keiji stared at the stairs, transfixed. His eyes widened. </p><p>"Who is that?" he breathed.</p><p>Tetsuro followed his gaze and saw Kotarou standing on the landing, deep in conversation on his phone. That explained why he'd been upstairs for long. </p><p>"That's Ko."</p><p>"Who now?"</p><p>"Kotarou. My trainer."</p><p>Keiji nodded as if in understanding. "That explains the biceps."</p><p>Tetsuro flexed his arm, pleased. "Thanks. Ko doesn't go easy on me."</p><p>"I meant his," he broke in, not even sparing Tetsuro a glance.</p><p>Tetsuro deflated. "Oh." Well, he sulkily admitted, Kotarou's body was the definition of great. Toned, wiry muscles, lean bodied. None of that ridiculousness that bodybuilder types had. Didn't stop him from fuming at Keiji's blatant disregard of his hard earned biceps.</p><p>"He's like sex on legs."</p><p>Tetsuro blinked. Hold up. "Are you__"</p><p>"You'll introduce us right?"</p><p>"It's not like a have a choice. He's here, you're here, I'm here."</p><p>"Exactly," Keiji agreed, nodding vehemently.</p><p>Keiji watched the oblivious Kotarou a while longer and Tetsuro returned to his phone. A message awaited.</p><p>Tsukishima: Pah I love meat. I take carnivorism very seriously. </p><p>He chuckled. It had to be asked. The first time Tsukishima was here, he recalled he'd made fried rice and chicken and kept some for the kid but Tsukishima's had only eaten the rice and left the chicken. He'd thought maybe it was because the kid was vegan. Guess he was way off mark.</p><p>You: I'd like to inform you that carnivorism is not a word. My phone keeps highlighting on it.</p><p>Tsukishima: It really isn't. It sort of fit into my explanation so... there, carnivorism.</p><p>There was something different about Tsukishima's digital personality; he was friendlier, more playful. There was a hint of sass there too. It was as if the shy kid was no longer there having being taken over by someone else entirely. Maybe it was because they weren't talking face to face though he hoped it was because Tsukishima now felt a little more comfortable with him.</p><p>You: Sure you don't have a particular meal in mind? I can work with whatever.</p><p>Tsukishima: It's like you're disappointment I'm not picky and trying to stress you the hell out.</p><p>You: Palm up in surrender. But if you remember something else, let me know ok?</p><p>Tsukishima: Ok. Take care of yourself.</p><p>You: You too.</p><p>Keiji nudged him so hard his almost lost his grip on the device.</p><p>"What?" he snapped.</p><p>The raven paid no heed to Tetsuro's tone. He gripped Tetsuro's upper arm and whispered urgently, "He's coming."</p><p>Kotarou descended casually and when he caught Tetsuro's eyes, he grinned. Beside him, Keiji sucked in a breath. </p><p>"Hey bro, so something's come up, you mind if I stay a bit and work?"</p><p>Tetsuro couldn't be happier. "Sure." He caught the slight furrow of Kotarou's brow when he glanced Keiji's way, no doubt wondering who Keiji was and why his head was angled downwards. "Ko this is Keiji, my interior decorator. Keiji, Kotarou, my trainer."</p><p>Keiji's head lifted but instead of the usual flirtatiousness that would have otherwise been etched on the oval face, Tetsuro spotted nervousness. Nervous was not a look Keiji wore when meeting new people except those he was desperate to impress. </p><p>"Hi. Hello," stuttered Keiji. He'd edged a little closer to Tetsuro like a timid little kid meeting an adult for the first time.</p><p>And then Kotarou smiled fully, oblivious to the other man's state of mind. "Hey. Nice number you did on the place." </p><p>Keiji's ears pinked. "Thank you."</p><p>When Keiji didn't -couldn't- offer more, he addressed Tetsuro again. "I'll go get my laptop."</p><p>"At home?"</p><p>"Nah it's in my car. Good thing I was too lazy to take it out yesterday. Back in a sec."</p><p>He breezed out, Keiji's eyes fixed on his retreating form. </p><p>Tetsuro stared at Keiji in awe. "What was that?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Keiji whined. "Did I look like too much of an idiot?" Without waiting for a reply, he buried his face in his palm with a groan. "God."</p><p>"No no, you didn't."</p><p>"Please don't patronise me." </p><p>"It's not that. I'm surprised is all. Man I've never seen you that tongue tied before."</p><p>"I've never met a man that handsome before."</p><p>Tetsuro sniffed, "Well I beg your pardon."</p><p>"You have it. Shit he must think I'm a blubbering fool."</p><p>"What? No, Ko's not like that. For all you know, he might've thought it was cute." Or thought nothing at all of it.</p><p>"Do you think..." Keiji worried his bottom lip, "Is he into guys?"</p><p>"He's bi."</p><p>"Thank Jesus." His eyes darted in the direction Kotarou disappeared and lowering his voice, asked, "Think I'm his type?"</p><p>Tetsuro's eyes roamed over Keiji. His long legs were encased in form fitting jeans and his shirt showed off his lean body flatteringly. As to types, he was exactly Kotarou's type. "You'll pass."</p><p>Keiji released a breath. "I should leave before I make an even bigger fool of myself. Tetsuro can you make it so that he and I will 'accidentally' run into each other?"</p><p>He laughed. "That can be arranged. But listen, none of that overly flirtatious stuff okay? Ko's pretty straight." At the cocking of a brow, Tetsuro rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. You tease him too much and it might put him off."</p><p>Keiji seemed to be considering this seriously. "Okay. I can do that. I can be good."</p><p>He took a few more pictures, pocketed his phone and made to dash. Tetsuro grabbed him. "Slow down. I'll walk you out."</p><p>Kotarou was leaning on his car, back on his phone. Tetsuro tapped his shoulder and cocked his head towards Keiji. Kotarou got the message, grinned a lopsided grin at Keiji and covered the mouthpiece with a hand.</p><p>"Bye Keiji, it was nice meeting you."</p><p>Keiji's schoolboy blush was back with a vengeance. "You too," he said softly and quickly got into his car. </p><p>They said their goodbyes with Keiji drawing out a promise from Tetsuro to help Keiji in his quest to woo Kotarou. The raven drove off and Tetsuro returned inside, his mind not on what he'd just agreed to help Keiji with, but on his conversation with Tsukishima.</p><p>They had a date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys I'm so sorry for this extremely late update. My nana has been ill and its been very tasking nursing her. I've only been able to type a few paragraphs each day, some days I don't have the time.</p><p>I'm not certain how updates will be for now but I'll try my best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six for gold</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kintsukuroi: To repair with gold; understanding that a piece is more beautiful for having been broken.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not a date.</p>
<p>The past two days had transformed Kei into a soloist whose only line was a repetitive reminder of what tonight wasn't, it's pitch ascending incredibly as the anticipated day drew closer. It was the first thing that popped into his head the second the cotton balls unclogged his brain for thought processes to begin troubling him.</p>
<p>It was absolutely not a date.</p>
<p>Put mildly, he was a queasy mess. Put bluntly, he was a hyperventilating mess.</p>
<p>"Quit hyperventilating, you'll end up with a panic attack."</p>
<p>"I am not hyperventilating!" Without stopping to examine himself, he felt quite stupid for denying something so obvious. "You know what? I am hyperventilating but I have it under control."</p>
<p>"No you don't," his brother's tinny electronic voice assured him. "Please go breathe into a paper bag before you die."</p>
<p>Shoyou and Tadashi were in the dark as far as he and Kuroo were concerned therefore running to them hadn't been an executable option hence the early morning Skype session with his brother. Sadly, Akiteru was being as useful as a pencil in a gun fight and Kei truly regretted his decision to enlist his brother's services. </p>
<p>"I'm not dying," Kei said into his closet as his eyes roamed carefully over every article of clothing for the umpteenth time hoping something would pop out of nowhere, magically meeting every criteria that Kei didn't even know he had. Why was picking an outfit for dinner so impossible? Under normal circumstances, selecting an attire was a non-issue; today, something was wrong with everything in his closet. Was he supposed to show up naked? He whirled around and whined to his laptop screen. "Aki I don't have anything to wear."</p>
<p>"That's a closet full of clothes I'm staring at, isn't it?" Akiteru replied drily. In fact, he appeared a little uninterested.</p>
<p>Kei's arms spread wide and he wailed to his ceiling, "Nothing! What do I do?"</p>
<p>He'd told himself he was too broke to afford the luxury of splurging on new clothes but now he wished he had dipped a little into his meagre savings. That indiscretion might grant him assured knighthood in the order of church rats but at least he would't've been in danger of burning his stomach off with a worry-induced ulcer. He couldn't ask his friends for advice because he couldn't bare to take hours fruitlessly explaining to them what in the world he was thinking planning to go into Kuroo's company willingly, with all his senses intact. </p>
<p>Akiteru cracked a loud yawn, Kei's eyes narrowed. "Are you bored?"</p>
<p>"No, Kei, I'm exhausted. Sleepy. Seven hours time difference is no joke."</p>
<p>Burrows appeared on Kei's forehead. It was night in Berlin, Akiteru should've been asleep right now if Kei hadn't bombarded him with text after text until Akiteru called. Nevertheless, "You can't go to bed, you have to help me pick an outfit."</p>
<p>"That's what I'm doing," said Akiteru blearily.</p>
<p>"No. You're just sitting there, yawning."</p>
<p>His brother's brows dipped. "Well what do you expect? You've spent the twenty-eight minutes we've been connected hyperventilating into your closet."</p>
<p>"I showed you clothes!"</p>
<p>"A whopping number of three shirts and a whole pair of jeans."</p>
<p>"All of which you said would work. How is that useful?"</p>
<p>"Quit glaring at me," Akiteru complained. And then he yawned again.</p>
<p>"You're such an arsehole," Kei hissed. </p>
<p>Considering the rest he was depriving his brother of, Kei truly was the arsehole here. It was just that he needed someone in his corner, like a patient might need a friend to hold their hand in the emergency room while waiting to have their dislodged kidney relodged. Akiteru was the only one in his cheer squad and at the risk of coming off as selfish, Kei had no intention of letting him go until all and sundry was dealt with to the T.</p>
<p>"You're such a whiny brat," Akiteru muttered. "And I don't understand why you need my assistance choosing something to wear."</p>
<p>"You're the one who said I should agree to dinner."</p>
<p>Akiteru hadn't forgiven him for interrupting his rest but it was his fault for pushing and pushing about Kuroo's dinner invite so it followed that he should be there for Kei every step of the way. It was one of those unwritten rules.</p>
<p>"Fine," the big man growled. "Move away from the camera so I can see into the closet. Or better yet, pick the clothes out yourself for a mix and match and we can do the elimination thing."</p>
<p>And so they began. One by one Kei held out shirts, tshirts, jackets, jeans and pants for his brother to see, discarding the rejects in a heap to his left and the ones with bright prospects to the right. Doing this with a second pair of eyes proved easier and quicker. </p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"Where?" Kei asked absently, eyeing a jade shirt. This one had the possibility to do great things as well if he could convince himself the colour wasn't too jade.</p>
<p>"That black thing right there lying beside the striped shirt."</p>
<p>Using Akiteru's description as a guide, Kei's eyes landed on a pile of tees on the bed. His face warmed when he picked the item his brother referred to. "It's a..." He coughed, "Umm... I got it for this thing..."</p>
<p>"What thing? I've never seen you wear that."</p>
<p>"Hmm..."</p>
<p>"Hold it up properly, I need to be sure I'm seeing it right." Kei obliged. Akiteru blinked, "Wow."</p>
<p>"It was for school."</p>
<p>"School?"</p>
<p>"A play."</p>
<p>"A play."</p>
<p>"Yes. I was in..." He swallowed, glanced at the clothe, glanced away. "A play," he finished lamely.</p>
<p>"You were in a play."</p>
<p>"Yes." Kei bit his bottom lip, hoping that if he remained silent Akiteru might give up. The man waited expectantly. Kei spat out the truth with as much dignity as he could muster. "It's for club."</p>
<p>Akiteru cocked his head. "Club? Like drama club?"</p>
<p>"Christ no. You know, fun night out with the guys, drinking, dancing, hooking up. Club."</p>
<p>Light dawned in the man's honey eyes. He and Kei had the same eye colour, the only difference being that Kei's was of a slightly lighter shade. "Wow," Akiteru breathed. "Invoking the strength of Hercules isn't enough to help me create a picture of you in that."</p>
<p>He didn't think he was keen on the idea of his brother playing dress up on Kei in his head. "I haven't worn it in ages." Forgotten even that he owned a thing of this nature. If he correctly recalled, he'd only worn the thing twice -three times or maybe eight, he wasn't sure- before abandoning it in his closet. It hadn't helped that he'd hung his thickest coat over it on the same hanger before relegating it to the bottom of a stack of t-shirts in his closet. </p>
<p>"It looks so different from what you normally go for."</p>
<p>Yeah. Kei gave the t-shirt a once-over. "I had a slut phase." </p>
<p>"So I see," Akiteru replied. He sort of sounded impressed. "It's amazingly ballsy. You should wear it to__"</p>
<p>"Fuck no! Are you insane?!" </p>
<p>"It's date night. Date night equals sexy night. Get it in there, ya know?"</p>
<p>"You know you're not allowed to pimp me out, right?"</p>
<p>"That's what they want you to believe. Tell me, how much is your ass worth?"</p>
<p>"Too much to make me wear this tonight."</p>
<p>"Come on, look at it."</p>
<p>Kei looked at it again. The t-shirt was a black thing made entirely of net. The times Kei had worn it, he'd forgone an inner vest, letting his skin and nipples breathe the breath of whoredom as Shoyou so eloquently put it. The three of them had gone shopping in their first year and Tadashi had coaxed Kei into buying the thing. His argument had been that the matte black would look ravishing against his pale skin. Tadashi had been right.</p>
<p>"Kuroo's going to think I'm trying to seduce him."</p>
<p>"Aren't you?"</p>
<p>"No! No. Aki what the hell?"</p>
<p>"Too bad your nipples aren't pierced" he mused, "they would've made quite the picture in those. That Kuroo man would spend the entire evening  gasping for breath. He'd probably choke and die but he'll die with a smile on his face."</p>
<p>"Jesus," Kei implored the ceiling.</p>
<p>"And you'll be glad you're the reason he smiled even as the cruel hand of death choked him to the afterlife."</p>
<p>A laugh burst out of Kei. "Oh God."</p>
<p>Akiteru's eyes warmed in a smile. "That's the sound I've been waiting to hear. You've been incredibly wound up it was painful to watch." Kei fingered the material and asked himself who wouldn't be in his shoes? "Not that I blame you. I'm just scared you won't be able to relax and enjoy your time with him."</p>
<p>Kei groaned. "I just can't decide on something suitable for tonight. That's all."</p>
<p>"Which in itself is an anomaly. I'm usually the one asking for your help in the wardrobe department not the other way round."</p>
<p>"You do alright."</p>
<p>"Not compared to you. You have a way of making me look bland next to you."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled at his brother's exaggeration. They came from a family where appearances mattered a great deal and from an early age, the ability to put together an excellent outfit was cultivated in them. Sure, Kei paid more attention to colours while Akiteru favoured universals, still, the older man's wardrobe was inarguably above mediocre.</p>
<p>"Maybe you'll feel better about yourself if you wear something that isn't within the sphere of black or white or grey or brown."</p>
<p>"I can't walk about in yellows and lemons and oranges and pink. God my brain hurts just picturing it." Akiteru actually pressed a thumb and forefinger over his eyes as if he was truly in pain.</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with them."</p>
<p>"I would rather parade the streets of Berlin in a bikini."</p>
<p>"I'll kill to see that."</p>
<p>Akiteru mimicked a Victorian tut. He said, "Show me what you would ordinarily choose for a date with a regular guy."</p>
<p>"Kuroo isn't a regular guy," Kei blurted without thinking. His neck heated when he caught Akiteru's expression but he refused to be cowed. It was true, there was nothing regular about Kuroo. "I meant__"</p>
<p>"Whatever you say," the big man interrupted with that irritating knowing smile of his.</p>
<p>"Don't start__"</p>
<p>"Show me the damn clothes."</p>
<p>Kei sighed. Regular date with a regular guy. He'll go with comfort over flash with just the right amount of fancy. Carefully going over the available choices, he picked three shirts: white with dark blue stripes, deep purple, and mint green; two jeans: stoned washed and dark; and light brown slacks.</p>
<p>"Okay. Now you're not going with any other ulterior motive, just to eat and talk but no sex."</p>
<p>"None," Kei croaked. The thickness in his throat made him sound like a toad so he cleared his throat and reaffirmed. "None."</p>
<p>"Good. So look at what you've selected and see if they fit the vibe you're aiming for."</p>
<p>He considered them. He liked the deep purple, it was oversized and blended plenty nice with his skin but it was... what was the word? Bold? Yes, it was too bold, as if to say he had a not-quite-subtle point to make and he was getting into Kuroo's face to make it. Ditching that, he picked up the white one to consider; he fancied it in its plainness but now that he got a good look at it, it appeared to be too clinical -sterile. </p>
<p>That left the mint one. He put it in front of him and nodded approvingly to his laptop screen. "This."</p>
<p>Akiteru blinked. His expression was baffled. "It looks... Kei that colour looks stunning and absolutely flirty on you."</p>
<p>Kei's smile collapsed. "My God."</p>
<p>"Your God indeed. I've just come to realise that your clothes have sexual undertones to them. Did you know that?" Kei groaned but his brother was dead serious. "I'm not playing. I have to wonder, is it the clothes or is it you?"</p>
<p>"Or your imagination?" Kei muttered.</p>
<p>Akiteru shook his head in wonder. "There's just something about the way the colours look against your skin. It's remarkable." He chuckled mischievously. "No wonder boys in your high school were uncomfortable around you."</p>
<p>Kei laughed. In high school, he hadn't been bullied or anything but he'd been known to have had some rather unpleasant encounters. He knew he would've been a victim of intense bullying if he hadn't been an utterly sarcastic and sassy piece of shit. The handful of guys who saw a pale, skinny kid and thought they could get away with trying to prove something no one asked them to prove had ended up embarrassed by him. Though he was generally left alone, he'd been aware of lingering but confused stares, uncomfortable silences when he walked past, hesitance to approach. Very few people made eye contact with him and even fewer maintained it. </p>
<p>He had very nonchalantly mentioned it to Akiteru once upon a time but his brother hadn't commented much on it until he'd gone in for a meeting with Kei's homeroom teacher and showed up in the cafeteria afterwards to take Kei out for lunch. </p>
<p>"Remember what you told me about kids in school avoiding you?" Akiteru asked as they'd picked a table that afternoon.</p>
<p>"Yeah? I think you said it's my aloofness probably coming off as a don't-fuck-with-me vibe."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Today, I observed and Kei, I think you make people uncomfortable. I also think it's because you make those kids hyperaware of sexuality as a whole. I'm not so sure myself." Akiteru rubbed the top of his head with his right hand the way he does when he was chasing a rather eluding thought. "It's like you're a walking, talking, breathing epitome of stuff they're not ready to confront about themselves."</p>
<p>At first Kei had found it hilarious, thinking Akiteru referred to the boys who were too spineless to admit their weren't heterosexual and resorted to picking on those who were bold enough to be true to themselves. "Not my fault those guys would rather cower in the closet."</p>
<p>By this point Kei had told Akiteru and Tadashi about being gay going on a year and though he wasn't parading around the school decked in rainbow flags, he wouldn't have denied it either if he was asked. It was simply something he didn't talk about mainly because no one had had the balls to talk to him about it. Oh he'd heard about the things they speculated but none of it had been said to his face.</p>
<p>"That might be the case if it's only the boys acting weird around you. I noticed some of the girls stare at you strange."</p>
<p>Kei had thrown his hands up. "Great, I'm the Frankenstein monster."</p>
<p>Akiteru had given him a lopsided smile. "I'd ask you to have mercy on the masses and tone it down a little but I don't think you're doing anything particularly flamboyant."</p>
<p>Kei wiggled his brows. "My existence alone is the definition of flamboyant." But then he'd turned serious. "I'd heard... Tadashi told me he'd overheard some guys say I had a gender transition surgery. Another theory says I'm actually a boy with girl parts minus the boobs."</p>
<p>"You're not feminine."</p>
<p>"But I'm not exactly a jock, am I?" Tadashi had said maybe it was his mixed dress sense or the fact that those who weren't close to him had a hard time reading him; or the intimidating factor (not that he'd ever considered himself intimidating) or the different hair colours.</p>
<p>It had to be something.</p>
<p>"Do you want to be a jock?" Akiteru had asked.</p>
<p>Kei had cringed. "All brawn and no brain? Hell no."</p>
<p>"Soo... you think I'm all brawn and no brain?"</p>
<p>He'd chuckled. "It's not like you're totally brawny okay? You're so obviously a jock with that height and those shoulders but you're not all heavy muscles and all that. So smart jock."</p>
<p>Kei'd laughed then and he was laughing now. Akiteru had been smiling and shaking his head then and he was smiling and shaking his head now. </p>
<p>And then his brother asked out of the blue. "Kei do you want to have sex with this man?"</p>
<p>"What? How could... Why would you..." he sputtered inelegantly and came to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>But Akiteru was serious. "I'm just saying. If it was on the table, would you?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure it'll only be food and drinks on the table tonight," he stalled to hide his fluster.</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake, just answer me."</p>
<p>Would he? "I don't know, Aki. I mean the sex the other day was incredible but doing it again seems like it could complicate things." </p>
<p>"How?" Kei frowned at his brother's image in confusion so the other man clarified. "How would it complicate anything? What's there to complicate?"</p>
<p>Kei's brows climbed to his forehead. "You're kidding, right? What isn't there to complicate? How couldn't there be anything to complicate?"</p>
<p>Was this man serious right now? That other time happened due to sheer coincidence, a tentative arrangement they'd made in order to get their rocks off. To do so again would be akin to jumping into a volcano, scraping out with all your parts miraculously intact and attempting to do so again to confirm if the first time was nothing but luck or if you were indeed impervious to lava. Bedding Kuroo had 'danger' written all over it, complete with the skull and crossbones.</p>
<p>"You haven't answered my question."</p>
<p>Kei gulped and looked away, pretending to find the patterns on a random shirt captivating. "Maybe that question doesn't bear answering."</p>
<p>"I think you want to, and it scares you." Akiteru was like a dog with a goddamned bone. </p>
<p>Kei sighed heavily. "I find him attractive, so what?"</p>
<p>"And if push comes to shove, I'm certain you'll balk and go to bed with him."</p>
<p>Kei shook his head weakly. Honestly, if things went that way -and that was a big if- he certainly wouldn't mind getting shoved in Kuroo's bed and he certainly will balk under the man. He sure as shit would welcome Kuroo's bulk on top of him. Or under him. Or beside him. Or whichever position they ended up. Which was an entirely disturbing matter considering the problems sleeping with Kuroo again will surely pose. Great sex or not, the aftermath will be disastrous.</p>
<p>"I further deduce__"</p>
<p>"Oh shut the fuck up, Aki," he said, trying not to laugh along with his big brother. "I wouldn't mind having sex with him again. I'm not even sure I'll need much convincing."</p>
<p>"He was that good huh?"</p>
<p>Kei's face heated. "It's nothing like that or at least not just that. He was respectful, okay? I can't explain it, there was just this thing about being with him that was different. It's scary that I want him that way but I'm not so stupid to deny it."</p>
<p>"Promise me that tonight you'll be careful and not make rash decisions." There was something in his brother's voice that made Kei meet his eyes. </p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>"Promise me you won't let him make this evening about sex."</p>
<p>Kei nodded. "I'm sure he won't."</p>
<p>"If he's as respectful as you say he is then I know he won't. Still."</p>
<p>"I get it. I promise."</p>
<p>"I understand what the other night you spent together was about, but this is different. If he wants to get to know you more then he must go at your pace. Don't let him pressure you for more than you're willing to give."</p>
<p>"I won't." He knew Kuroo wouldn't either. He didn't know how, he just did. </p>
<p>"And promise me you'll wear a blue shirt. Blue is mellow, blue is calm."</p>
<p>"In other words, blue isn't sexual."</p>
<p>"That's right. So then what's for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Ummm..." Kei glanced at his brother and shook his head. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"He didn't tell you what he's cooking?"</p>
<p>"Nah. We went over the usual: are you vegan? What do you like to eat? What wouldn't you mind eating at least once a day? I answered 'meat' to the last two questions in case you were wondering."</p>
<p>"I wasn't."</p>
<p>"Well I've said it anyway."</p>
<p>Akiteru scoffed. "No hint at all?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Not a single clue."</p>
<p>Kuroo had texted back and forth with Kei, asking him random questions: Was he allergic to anything? No. If he had to pick between rice and spaghetti? Rice, definitely rice. How did he feel about spices? They were fine as long as they weren't too hot. Pork or lamb? He liked both with equal fervour. Dessert? Ohh they were amazing, was Kuroo going to make some cause Kei had no qualms placing an order for that one. Kuroo had actually sent a voice note of him laughing before he'd typed a text admitting he didn't know how to bake; Kei reminded him of the doughnut he'd made them the other night and Kuroo said that was all he could bake in his life and he'd probably been trying to show off unconsciously and hadn't Kei noticed how plain the doughnuts had been? Kei called him a fraud, Kuroo said it was a moot point.</p>
<p>"I bet it'll have meat," Akiteru mused aloud.</p>
<p>"I wager you're right, Sherlock." Kei held out two shirts. "Navy or baby blue."</p>
<p>"Definitely the baby blue. So innocent."</p>
<p>Kei didn't particularly think the look he was going for tonight was 'innocent' but okay. He could do blue. Baby blue.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to have fun tonight," Akiteru said, drawing a sigh out of Kei.</p>
<p>"I'll try. I hope I'm not too boring for him." And that fear was no joke. Under stress or discomfort, he froze. Imagine being in a frozen state all evening, not responding properly or at all to anything Kuroo said because Kei was afraid of saying the wrong thing. </p>
<p>The bigger man cackled. "Kei, you can be such a bitch but you're a fun type of bitch so it's like, you'd drive a person insane but they'll enjoy their insanity around you."</p>
<p>"It's a special kind of superpower."</p>
<p>"Don't be a bitch tonight. Ditch the bitch." Akiteru smirked, "See what I did there?" he asked, eyes gleaming.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah sure, rhyme monster."</p>
<p>Akiteru huffed. "Just be yourself, what's not to like about the real you? Shut your mouth, that was a rhetorical question. Even if tonight ends up being a mistake, then let it be a mistake you learn from. That's how to live, Kei. Don't just exist, live. Ask yourself this: are you living your life or just waiting to die?"</p>
<p>"I..." Kei began and started as he realised something. He gave his brother a look, Akiteru's face was carefully blank. "Did you just quote me Steve Aoki?"</p>
<p>"And Fallout boy, yes, but you gotta admit they make a pretty compelling point."</p>
<p>"Next you'll quote me who? Kanye? Eminem?" asked Kei. Mostly he was impressed Akiteru managed to regurgitate lines from a song to fit seamlessly into what he was saying without pausing to think. He had to wonder how often his brother had fed him lyrics from songs while doing his sage thing. </p>
<p>Akiteru only laughed. Then said, "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hey, back."</p>
<p>"Take a deep breath. You're fine. Tonight will be a success. You'll text me and I'll say I told you so."</p>
<p>"Okay," Kei replied in a small voice. God, his fears had gnawed huge chunks of his self confidence. He didn't know how he'd get by tonight without making himself look the fool but heaven help him, he'll try. He'll do his best not to make Kuroo regret inviting him over. Dinner will not be a painful affair because of him.</p>
<p>"What are taking along? You can't show up empty handed."</p>
<p>And just like that, Kei's three seconds of newly acquired Zen evaporated. He'd forgotten all about that bit. Sure, he wasn't obligated to bring along anything but by the dictates of common courtesy, he ought to. "I didn't..." Kei jumped to his feet, hands in his hair. "Oh fuck I forgot."</p>
<p>"Relax," Akiteru said gently but Kei's mind was in overdrive.</p>
<p>Money. Money. Money. He didn't have enough goddamn money. "I can't. Aki I can't really afford to get anything except a cheap ass bottle of wine that I'm sure Kuroo might pour down the sink when I'm not looking."</p>
<p>"Deep breaths Kei, we'll find an alternative."</p>
<p>"How?" He snapped.</p>
<p>"Kei sit your ass down." Reluctantly he obeyed. Akiteru asked, "You have some money, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes but__"</p>
<p>"Right?" the man interrupted. Kei nodded. "Good. Now you'll take from it and get a nice bottle of red wine."</p>
<p>Desperately, Kei said. "Aki I can't__"</p>
<p>"You can, you will. I'll reimburse you for whatever you spend."</p>
<p>Oh hell no. "Aki__"</p>
<p>"I know you don't like it but that's the only workable option I see here. You don't use credit cards and you can't borrow from your friends. Put aside your reservations and think about the impression you'll make showing up empty handed."</p>
<p>Shit. Akiteru made a lot of sense though it didn't stop Kei from resenting the idea of taking money from his brother. Needing someone else's assistance to take care of something that ordinarily shouldn't have been an issue hadn't stopped being a slap to his face even after all this time. Kei nodded, unable to meet his brother's eye.</p>
<p>"Come on, Kei, I thought we were over this." Akiteru sounded hurt which made Kei further want to bury his head in the sand. "We're a team, I won't leave you to navigate this by yourself. I've respected your wishes and not butted into your finances unnecessarily, why won't you let me do something for you once in a while?" </p>
<p>Kei shook his head. Akiteru did not understand, could not begin to understand what it was like being on this end. "I'm sorry." He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. "Please don't mind me."</p>
<p>"You think I don't understand, don't you?" Kei didn't answer but Akiteru didn't seem to want one. "You're right, I don't. I can only imagine but I can't really know unless you talk about it which you never want to."</p>
<p>"I do. Sometimes."</p>
<p>"And those times it's like pulling teeth. Kei when have I ever failed you as a brother?" Never. "When have you ever known me to break my word?" Never. "Have you ever needed me for anything and I didn't make myself available?" Never.</p>
<p>Shame forgotten, trepidation loomed. Had he annoyed his brother? "Aki I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to imply anything bad. You know how I get."</p>
<p>"I know," the bigger man said sadly. "It's really why I can't manage to hold this against you. I just wish you'll trust me more."</p>
<p>"I trust you."</p>
<p>"Not enough. I only wanted you to say thank you. That's all I want to hear you say."</p>
<p>Kei's throat closed. His eyes filled a little and he was scared a droplet or two of tears will drop. "Thank you," he managed in a hoarse whisper. And he was grateful. Akiteru was a good man and Kei was always being a jerk to him for no apparent reason. He'd thought his refusal of Aki's help meant strength, and maybe it did. Nevertheless he now saw it was mostly motivated by pride. And to what end? Akiteru wasn't the one to whom he had something to prove. "I mean it, Aki, thank you. Now go to bed, you look like a frustrated junkie." </p>
<p>Akiteru narrowed his bloodshot eyes. He really did look like a junkie looking to score with no luck. "Don't forget the wine." Before Kei had time to feel ashamed again, Akiteru said goodbye and rang off. </p>
<p>"Goodbye to you too," Kei muttered as he closed his laptop.</p>
<p>He laid on his back, a forearm thrown over his eye and replayed the tail end of their conversation. He focussed primarily on the hurt in his brother's voice, the sadness in his eyes. Kei hadn't sat down to consider how his perpetual rejection of Akiteru's help made the man feel. It had always been about him: proving to his parents that he could make it without their financial aid regardless of the fact that it didn't bother them one way or another and by extension, he kept pushing himself away from the only blood he had left. Akiteru was practically saying 'you love me Kei, why won't you let me love you back?' </p>
<p>Love made you strong. It also made you weak. Things done out of love sometimes had the opposite effect from what you'd aimed to achieve. Kei loved his brother, didn't want to burden him with his own problems but what if forcing Akiteru to let him be further strengthened his burdensomeness? Kei hadn't been reading the situation as well as he'd thought. In a bid for independence, he had unwittingly placed himself on a pedestal then built thick walls around himself.</p>
<p>Akiteru had seen this and he kept up his attempts to reach Kei, failing most times but not giving up. Regardless that he got his feelings hurt in the process.</p>
<p>Love was a strange thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                •~•</p>
<p>The table was set and even after resetting it three times, there remained the unsettling niggling of dissatisfaction. Should the placements be changed or maybe just slightly altered? Were those candles necessary? Using both hands, he grabbed the candlesticks off the table and cringed at the blandness that presented. Aside the plates, cutleries, wine bucket, salt and pepper shakers, and soon-to-be-added bowls of food, the table was depressingly empty. The addition of candles would make the setting intimate but he guessed that was preferable to the boringness of the other option.</p>
<p>He replaced them on the table and nodded his approval. Certainly the candles will be lit but they'd be kept at the other end of the table from where they'd sit so it didn't block their view of each other. Nothing was more annoying than straining to see your dining companion around an object. </p>
<p>He checked the time on his phone, Tsukishima should be here within an hour. He'd offered to pick him up since Tsukishima had only been here twice and both times he hadn't come over by himself but the boy had insisted that he could manage to find his way without getting lost. While Tetsuro didn't disagree with the logic, he hadn't agreed with it either. He'd dropped the topic before it became a point of contention. </p>
<p>A shower was in order. His time in the bathroom was normally lengthy, not because of a routine, but because of the water. He was a water person, probably had been a merman in his past life. Given the chance, he could stay in the shower until his skin began to wrinkle or in the bath until the water cooled. Water had a therapeutic effect on him even from working with it in the kitchen, and heck did it raise his libido. </p>
<p>As the hot water beat down on him hard, washing the suds off his body, the pressure working the kinks in his shoulders perfectly, he rested his forehead on the tiled wall and let the white noise center him. A small groan slipped out of him. He briefly considered rubbing one out but thought better of it; the idea of beating off moments before Tsukishima showed up was decadent. He hadn't even done it but he already felt guilty, like a pervert. Wearily, he eyed his semi-erect dick and with a resolve worthy of commendation, he turned off the shower head and exited the stall. </p>
<p>It had taken him an unusual amount of time to decide what to wear. For the first time in his life, he'd cursed his colossal closet that provided too many choices causing difficulty in making up his mind. When it seemed like he'd found the perfect wear, something else caught his eyes and he'd think that too was perfect until he saw another. A vicious circle if ever there was one. </p>
<p>Tetsuro had only ever been that indecisive when he'd been getting set for his date with Tobi in high school. Tobi had been his high school crush and a member of the basketball club. He'd almost barfed in his mouth asking Tobi out even though he'd known the guy had not only been into him too but had also been giving Tetsuro subtle hints that they should hang as more than friends. Alone. </p>
<p>He smiled, those were the days. Of not so subtle subtlety, of being in danger of passing out in a faint because you were going out on a not-date with your crush.</p>
<p>After Tobi though, he'd never felt that buzz of anticipation -at least not to that level. Dating became a perfunctory exercise, for some reason the magic simply vanished. With Daishou -his last boyfriend- there had been a crackle of something and it had been that crackle that made him date the man, that crackle that made him linger in that relationship despite how toxic they became. He hadn't even known how their relationship had spiralled into something so despicable, it was as if one moment they were blissfully in love and the next, a bitter seed that had been planted without their knowledge bloomed and spread, poisoning every bit of their union. </p>
<p>To say he was traumatised was understating it. His brother had been sure Daishou had been abusive and even after over a year, he still believed Tetsuro wasn't being honest. But that wasn't it. Daishou had not been abusive. Sure he could be brutal with words and Christ had he been hard to please but he'd never gotten physically violent except you wanted to count his adoration for rough sex. And that had been another problem area for them. Tetsuro was not into that kind of thing at all; yeah he could do rough to an extent but holy shit there was a line he absolutely refused to cross. No matter that they had mind blowing sex, Daishou wanted him to take many steps outside what Tetsuro considered a comfort zone.</p>
<p>Daishou left and he'd learned a valuable lesson: never again. Never again will he put himself in such a position with another man. The moment he found things weren't working, he'll walk away. He'd tried with Daishou, hoping that with perseverance they'd return to how they used to be. That was not the case though and more and more Daishou drifted although he hadn't seemed ready to leave Tetsuro either. They'd fight, Daishou wouldn't speak to him for days and one day he'd show up at Tetsuro's door and then they'd have steamy wild sex only to dissolve into a bone-chilling coldness afterward. Over time they'd stopped talking altogether until Tetsuro returned from worked one day and saw that Daishou had packed up the few clothing he'd had here and vanished.</p>
<p>Subsequently, he'd learned some harsh truths about his ex that made him look the fool. All that time they'd been together and... He pushed out a breath, bygones.</p>
<p>Done dressing, he checked himself out in the mirror and burst out laughing. He'd practically turned his closet inside out looking for a perfect outfit only to end up in the very first get-up he'd picked: chambray shirt and tan shorts. Using a little product, he styled his hair and put some perfume.  </p>
<p>Downstairs, he triple checked that everything was in its place, lit the candles then brought the serving dishes in from the kitchen. He'd left the curtains in the dining room open so that they had a nice view of the manmade lake through the windows. Since dinner had been arranged for five thirty, the sun was no longer at its peak, casting a mild glow of lighting on the outside plants. He knew this view by heart and for some reason, he couldn't get enough of it. Sometimes he'd drag a dining chair and sit by the window to watch nothing in particular. One time he'd seen a rabbit nosing about under the shrubbery but it disappeared and Tetsuro hadn't been able to locate its hole. He still laid out carrots and cabbage near where he'd sighted it, all of which did not go to waste but the little bugger remained elusive.</p>
<p>His heart shot into his throat when the doorbell dinged. Time had gotten away from him. It was a good thing he'd been time conscious earlier otherwise he wouldn't be ready to answer the door. Amazingly, he recognised what he felt in the bottom of his stomach as jitters. They were minute, almost inconsequential, but there nonetheless. </p>
<p>At the door, he breathed out his nerves and opened to Tsukishima's raised arm, finger poised inches away from the bell. He blinked in surprise at Tetsuro's emergence and slowly put his arm down as if he thought he'd still have to resort to ringing the bell. Tetsuro's breath caught in his throat. Seriously how had he not realised how good looking Tsukishima was? Maybe it was because he'd simply dismissed him as a kid so he hadn't ever gotten a good look at the boy. Right now the person he was looking at was a transformed version of the kid. It was as if the more he saw Tsukishima, the more attractive the kid became in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Good evening," the blond greeted timidly. </p>
<p>He looked everywhere but at Tetsuro and warning bells were starting to sound in his head. He hoped Tsukishima wasn't reverting back to the guardedness he'd sported around Tetsuro those weeks and weeks ago that now seemed like an eternity past. This evening was meant to be a time spent relaxing not being on edge. He grinned, aiming to put his visitor at ease. "You made it."</p>
<p>Tsukishima glanced at him and then smiled back. "And in one piece too."</p>
<p>Some tension drained from the skinny shoulders. Good. Tetsuro pushed the door wide and stepped aside for Tsukishima to enter. "Good ride?"</p>
<p>"I had to listen to hard rock all the way over and I think I'm high on exhaust fumes." He shook his head, "So I guess it's as good as it gets."</p>
<p>"Cab?"</p>
<p>"Uber. I gave him one star."</p>
<p>"He probably didn't deserve any stars."</p>
<p>"He offered me a bar of chocolate, that had to count for something."</p>
<p>Tetsuro took his coat and hung it on the wall rack then gave Tsukishima a pair of his newest indoor slippers. They swallowed the blond's narrow feet which sort of made Tsukishima look like a child wearing his big brother's shoes. He swallowed a laugh at the thought. </p>
<p>Tsukishima extended a paper bag. "I... umm... This is for you." He swallowed and fixed his eyes on the blank wall behind Tetsuro's head.</p>
<p>Tetsuro took the package. It was a bottle of red wine which would coincidentally go well with dinner. "Awesome. How did you guess this'll be great for dinner?"</p>
<p>"There's something you should know." He wrung his fingers. "I'm clairvoyant and I__"</p>
<p>"Kid..."</p>
<p>"It's a red," he said, chuckling, "it goes with almost anything."</p>
<p>"And to think I was going to praise your wine picking skills." Tsukishima smirked. "You look good." Boring. 'Good' was a boring word to use. What he would have liked to say was dashing, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful. Anything less hardly did the kid justice.</p>
<p>Tsukishima wore skinny stone washed jeans and an oversized baby blue shirt; earlier he'd exchanged a pair of toms for slippers and Tetsuro had helped him hang a multicoloured peacoat. His hair was held in a low bun, tendrils of curls had fallen out in soft smoky wisps, and his eyes were ice blue today. Tsukishima shifted a little, something glinted in the light. Tetsuro got a look and was surprised to see a silver stud on his right nostril. </p>
<p>"You have a nose piercing," he blurted.</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinked, perhaps in shock. He lifted his hand to his nose, fingers brushing ever so slightly on the tiny jewellery. "Umm yes. Yes."</p>
<p>"I didn't know."</p>
<p>"I had a piercing phase." He squared his shoulder and stared at Tetsuro defiantly. "I like it."</p>
<p>Someone or some ones must have given him shit for it. "Hey I like it too. I think it's cool."</p>
<p>"Oh." A blush coloured his cheeks. He stared at Tetsuro from underneath his lashes and said, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I was just surprised cause I've never noticed it before."</p>
<p>Slender fingers brushed against it again. "I don't wear it to work," he said simply.</p>
<p>Tetsuro understood. A fashion statement like this was often accepted in females but frowned upon in male counterparts. At least to some. "It's lovely."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he breathed and promptly proceeded to avert his eyes. "You umm... you look good too."</p>
<p>It had taken considerable effort for Tsukishima to say that if the increased blush and mumble was anything to go by. Tetsuro smiled inwardly; they were slowly but surely breaking the ice. It was a comfort to see Tsukishima try. "Regardless of the lack of piercings?" he teased.</p>
<p>"Manageable, really. I was just trying to be magnanimous."</p>
<p>"How generous." Holding the bottle on his left hand, he placed the right on the small of Tsukishima's back, guiding him into the parlour. </p>
<p>"So what'd you cook?" Was that eagerness in his voice?</p>
<p>"We're literally a handful steps away from the dining table."</p>
<p>"But it's a lot of steps to wait."</p>
<p>"It's not and I'm not telling you."</p>
<p>"A hint," he pressed.</p>
<p>"No. Why can't you be patient."</p>
<p>"You were all mysterious with your questions and you refused to tell me what you intended cooking tonight."</p>
<p>"You're not gonna ruin this reveal for us."</p>
<p>"Why are we taking the longer route to the food?" Tsukishima asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>He laughed. Took him long enough to catch on. Instead of simply going through the parlour to the dining room, he'd led the boy from the entryway, through the hallway, going into the kitchen. He was aware that his hand was still on his guest's back, the kid's skin felt hot against his palm. He didn't take it off, instead he gently circled his thumb along a surface of a protruding spinal column. "I have to put this wine to chill."</p>
<p>"How does that involve me?" Tsukishima muttered softly. </p>
<p>"I need the company." In the kitchen he placed the bottle on a counter and got to work filling a bucket with ice. "Wanna help?" </p>
<p>"No thanks, I'm good," said Tsukishima with a smirk.</p>
<p>It didn't take him long to finish the chore. Tsukishima had agreed with him that they didn't have to take the bucket along after all so he left it in the kitchen and as he walked Tsukishima to the dining area, he ribbed him softly in a bid to draw the kid some more out of his shell. It wasn't a particularly long way to their destination but they moved at snail's pace -Tetsuro unhurried, Tsukishima not minding. </p>
<p>As planned, they sat facing each other. Normally Tetsuro sat at the head of the table but he'd figured his priority should first and foremost be Tsukishima's relaxation so he'd drawn the chair facing the window for Tsukishima and Tetsuro sat backing said window. Despite the light banter, the kid remained cautious, withdrawn, like he was treading carefully, watching for something. Tsukishima had given him a startled look when Tetsuro had drawn his chair out for him but Tetsuro hadn't let himself squirm away; he'd held his ground and waited the kid out, moving only when Tsukishima was seated.</p>
<p>He poured them both a glass of chilled wine and took his seat. "Have you been well?"</p>
<p>"Yes. How about you?"</p>
<p>"Great really."</p>
<p>"Work?"</p>
<p>"A little on the stressful side." It wasn't so much the restaurant as his other job. His dad owned a large construction company in which he and his brother were executive directors. The effort put into a single deal was mind numbing and very much time consuming. Between that and the hours put into his restaurant, he was surprised he hadn't gone completely bald. "School?"</p>
<p>The boy's eyes lit up. "It's good. Really good. We have umm..." His mouth snapped shut and his eyes shuttered. At first Tetsuro didn't understand what that particular look meant until he realised Tsukishima wasn't sure he'd want to hear him talk about school. He dipped his head as if to tell him to go on and after making sure Tetsuro meant it, he smiled a little and went on. "It's this thing we have, a presentation, except it's sort of a class competition. So anyway my partner and I, we qualified to the next round; if we pass, we get to the final round and if we come first, we get automatic A's."</p>
<p>"That's great. What's it about?"</p>
<p>"The first round was to make a modern home design using traditional Japanese style as inspiration." Tsukishima laughed. "I know it sounds easy and all but it was challenging."</p>
<p>From the gleam in the kid's eyes, Tetsuro doubted it was a tedious sort of challenge. Tsukishima must have enjoyed the work. He took a sip of his wine and asked, "So what's round two about?"</p>
<p>The boy scrunched his nose. "Gothic décor clashing with medieval design and our hypothetical client is keen on Feng Shui." He shook his head. "Now that's difficult. We haven't even started because we don't know where to begin."</p>
<p>Tetsuro hummed. "What do you study? Architecture?" If that was the case maybe Aone could help.</p>
<p>"No. Interior designs."</p>
<p>"Really? I didn't know that. No wonder your apartment is gorgeous." Tsukishima flushed though he tried to hide his embarrassment at being praised behind his wineglass. The kid was made out of something cute. "Are you allowed to source for assistance?"</p>
<p>"Kind of. I mean we can look up materials for inspiration but we're not allowed to let anyone else do the work." He put down his wineglass. "They can give pointers but nothing else. Why?"</p>
<p>"I know someone who can help." </p>
<p>His eyes widened. "You mean that?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro stared into those ice blue orbs and sincerely wished Tsukishima hadn't hidden their original vibrant honey colour. "Yes. My interior decorator would be more than happy to give you pointers."</p>
<p>Keiji might make a show of complaining at first but he knew the man would have a field day taking a student as creative as Tsukishima under his wings. He enjoyed spending time with likeminded people, people who could appreciate his work and understand the consequence of every why and how. But if that wasn't the case and Keiji truly chose to bitch, he had a trump card: since he was willing to help Keiji with Kotarou, he figured Keiji owed him.</p>
<p>He didn't think it was possible but Tsukishima's eyes widened some more. "You're sure they won't mind?"</p>
<p>"I'm certain."</p>
<p>He could feel the excitement pulsing through the kid's skinny body. Tsukishima's eyes roamed around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Tetsuro tried to see it through his guest's eyes. If asked which room was the simplest in his house, he'll say his dining room. Keiji had told him that it was a room that needed the least fuss and that automatically made it the most elegant room in a house if played right. </p>
<p>Tetsuro had chosen a table that sat eight people mainly for when his family came over. He'd agreed with Keiji to have the room match the parlour and so they'd used tan marble for the floors, beige curtains for the windows, a crystal luxury chandelier mimicking twigs on a tree branch, tan and gold Charla dining chairs and a wide wooden shelf that held plates, cups, vases and other odds and ends Keiji had deemed fit to stash on it.</p>
<p>"This is amazing," the kid said in something akin to awe. "I can't believe you'll let me meet them."</p>
<p>"Keiji will be thrilled to have someone gush over his work."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed. "You sound less than impressed."</p>
<p>"I guess I'm just used to seeing it to the point that it's lost its appeal."</p>
<p>"Heathen." He shook his head again. "He's a genius."</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>Tsukishima took in every detail of the room and Tetsuro took in every detail of the boy's face. Those eyes of his were perhaps his biggest asset: almond shaped and wide; small, perfect shaped mouth and those cheekbones... he could cut himself touching those cheekbones. However, Tetsuro found his nose to be the cutest part of his face. It wasn't pointed but it had a straight profile as if it was going to point out but changed its mind three quarters of the way and curved at the tip. He had baby smooth skin, no hint of a stubble or any indication that he shaved at all. The pores were sealed tight, not a single bump or ridge. Unblemished. </p>
<p>He shook himself. "Let's eat."</p>
<p>Tetsuro had debated the pros and cons of making appetisers and concluded there was no need to. From what he'd observed of Tsukishima, he had a small stomach and eating was no small feat for him. If Tetsuro served appetisers, there was a high probability that Tsukishima might not be able to enjoy the entree much less dessert, accordingly he'd decided on only two courses. </p>
<p>"Finally."</p>
<p>"With the way you've been going on about the food, I expect I won't have to beg you to eat more than half of your share."</p>
<p>"I'm hungry. I've only had a small snack all day."</p>
<p>Alarm spiked. "Why?" </p>
<p>"I've been nerv__" he paused. Looking abashed, he tried again. "I had stuff to do."</p>
<p>"Or perhaps you forgot to eat. You're skinny enough as it is, you have to make conscious effort to feed."</p>
<p>"Yes mother."</p>
<p>Tetsuro shook his head. "You're such a bitch."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed. "I'm working on adjusting my eating habits. Everyone I know complains about it but I think you guys worry too much."</p>
<p>The inclusion of Tetsuro in that statement didn't go unnoticed. His throat tightened at the acknowledgment. Tsukishima might not have even known what he'd said, still it was great to be included as a part of his life. He coughed. "As we should."</p>
<p>Tsukishima went on, giving no indication he'd noticed the anomaly. "Today's a good time as any to start. Right?"</p>
<p>"Right." He uncovered the first dish and announced, "Spinach and feta rice, roasted vine tomato and lemon." He opened the next, "Pan grilled lamb chops."</p>
<p>Tsukishima's grin was impossibly wide. "Those look yummy."</p>
<p>"They are." Perhaps he sounded cocky but there was truth in his boasting. The food tasted spectacular if he did say so himself. He'd thrown himself into it's preparation, intent on giving Tsukishima a memorable meal.</p>
<p>"Okay. I hope this lives up to the standard you've placed it."</p>
<p>"It's going above that standard."</p>
<p>Tsukishima sipped his wine and smirked. "Your modesty is spectacular."</p>
<p>"Modesty is second nature to me."</p>
<p>He took his guest's plate first. He felt the heat of Tsukishima's eyes bore through him but when he rose his eyes, the boy's immediately fell and remained on the china in his hand. He ladled it with a fair amount of rice, placed two halves of roasted lemon on one side and three vines of roasted tomatoes on the other. He reached for the lamb chops, unsure how much the self proclaimed meat lover would want. He attempted catching Tsukishima's eyes for guidance but the boy was watching Tetsuro's hands with rapt attention. He placed three pieces on the plate and put it in front of Tsukishima.</p>
<p>The boy blinked, Tetsuro saw the exact moment the haze cleared from his face and had to wonder where Tsukishima's mind had been. He smiled, "There you go."</p>
<p>"Thanks. This looks great," he said shyly, still not meeting Tetsuro's eyes.</p>
<p>Tetsuro nodded, struggled to keep the smile carefree but knew he was probably failing. Tsukishima had dropped his tentative playfulness again, reverting to the reserved kid he'd always been around Tetsuro. He cast his mind back a few minutes searching for what might've altered Tsukishima's mood but came up blank. The boy kept swinging from one personality to another so quickly it was hard to follow. Was he scared? Did Tetsuro do or say something to remind the kid of a sour memory?</p>
<p>"It looks simple but you'll enjoy it I'm sure." The spinach had been cut into tiny bits and mixed with the rice giving it a slightly light green colour. The rice served as a bed for the chops, lemon and tomatoes. "You can squeeze the lemon on the rice too if you want but it's essentially for the lamb."</p>
<p>Tsukishima was giving him a soft smile though his eyes still held a hint of guardedness. "Alright. Or I could just suck on the lemon, right?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro chuckled but his stupid brain had held on to the part where Tsukishima said 'suck'. His head didn't create a picture of the kid sucking on a lemon, the nasty thing formed a clear picture of those pretty lips around his cock, sucking an intense orgasm out of him. "You could chew the lemon if you want," he rasped, "it's all a matter of choice."</p>
<p>The kid laughed. "Okay, here goes."</p>
<p>"Wait. We're supposed to dine together." </p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed theatrically. "You better hurry up then before this thing cools."</p>
<p>The food was practically steaming. The serving dishes maintained the food temperature for a good length of time. He rolled his eyes at the snark but hurried so as not to keep his guest waiting. "Dig in."</p>
<p>Tsukishima actually waited for him to settle in before saying, "Thanks for the food."</p>
<p>The blond neatly unfolded one of the napkins on his side of the table and laid it on his thighs. Tetsuro watched him subtly at first, a little surprised at the sure way Tsukishima readied himself. By force of habit he'd done a formal table placement and unconsciously expected Tsukishima to waive the formalities yet here the boy was, going through the motions as if he did this everyday. It could be that Tsukishima knew to do this from working in his restaurant and watching the patrons but something in the boy's mannerisms told him this was already ingrained in the kid.</p>
<p>Tsukishima had said he'd been disowned and from what Tetsuro gathered upon visiting the boy's apartment, Tsukishima might've likely come from money before he'd been cut off. Though skinny, his skin looked well taken care of which showed that at some point he'd been privy to expensive care products and treatments; the furnitures in his apartment were of good quality and the way he carried himself pointed to a less than mediocre upbringing. And at the risk of sounding like a snob, people from humble backgrounds didn't know formal dining etiquettes to this extent.</p>
<p>Tsukishima put his half full wineglass aside and upturned his tumbler. Without making more fuss than was needed, poured himself some water from the pitcher, placed the now full tumbler to his right and picked up his cutlery. The right set of cutlery, Tetsuro noted with awe and pride. He further took note of Tsukishima's posture as he cut into his food, the way he held his arms -elbows lowered, forearms inches away from the tabletop.</p>
<p>Who are you? he wanted to ask. He recalled his impression of Tsukishima's mother after their brief encounter and putting aside her revolting manners, it was evident she was a refined woman. A woman who knew wealth. It remained unclear if she'd married into that wealth, grown up in it or both.</p>
<p>Suddenly he wanted to know more about the boy. He wanted to know everything. Who Tsukishima was before he became the family castaway, what his opinion on certain subjects were; what made up his hopes and dreams? He also wanted to know the trivial things: favourite colour, favourite thing to eat apart from meat, the sort of music he liked to listen to, what he did during his spare time. </p>
<p>Tsukishima took the first bite of his food and for a moment, time stopped. So many things flitted through his mind at an alarming speed, all of them fear that Tsukishima might be less than impressed with his culinary skills. He watched as a variety of expressions passed rapidly through Tsukishima's face before it settled on pure bliss.</p>
<p>"Christ this is amazing." His eyes sparkled. He was staring at Tetsuro with something akin to respect, delight and maybe surprise too. He stared at Tetsuro as if he was suddenly seeing him for the first time.</p>
<p>Tetsuro let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Thank you." That wasn't what he'd wanted to say, it hadn't even come out as nonchalantly as he would've preferred. He ran his thumb and index finger on the stem of his glass, feeling uncharacteristically timid.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you cooked so well." </p>
<p>Tetsuro frowned. "I made us fried rice the other day."</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded. "Yes and it was great but I didn't know greatness was a constant state for what you'd cook. My best friend's boyfriend does his best but it's pretty much hit or miss. I thought that's how it was for you."</p>
<p>"I own a restaurant," he pointed out.</p>
<p>"Anyone can own a restaurant Kuroo-san, that doesn't mean they'd be able to cook." Tsukishima grinned, "Are you some kind of chef or something?"</p>
<p>"Or something."</p>
<p>The kid chuckled, "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"I'm not a chef, I just know how to cook. I got interested in cooking when I was six. One day I watched our cook make us lunch, the end result was astounding as always but what I found most impressive was the process. From that day I was drawn to the kitchen. I learned a lot from Mr Akigawa, all the basics really and the basics are what's important with cooking. So long as you get that right, you're good to go."</p>
<p>"You enjoy cooking so much, how come you didn't go to culinary school? You would've made a decent chef."</p>
<p>He sniffed. "I beg your pardon, I would've made an incredible chef. I guess I didn't want to cook professionally, I just wanted to be able to cook leisurely and enjoy the meal with family and friends."of course he could've gone to culinary school without becoming a chef but he hadn't wanted to learn cooking that way.</p>
<p>"Surely you couldn't have learned everything you know from your childhood cook."</p>
<p>"I didn't. Mr Akigawa stayed with us until my dad kicked me out at eighteen." Tsukishima's eyes widened. "No no, not like that. At eighteen, my dad made sure my brother and I were out of his house. To his mind we were adults and it was time to venture into independence. They rented us apartments."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume..."</p>
<p>"It's fine. I shouldn't have put it that way." He should've been more sensitive considering that's exactly what had happened to the boy.</p>
<p>There was something about eating face to face; it was an intimate act. You see your dining companion clearly, guards went down and you could read them properly. Their eyes and body language become an open book to some extent, whatever the eyes managed to conceal, the body revealed. Tsukishima had not only been reminded of what his parents had done to him, Tetsuro had been able to read genuine empathy in the boy at the possibility that Tetsuro's parents kicked him out also. </p>
<p>"So you moved out at eighteen," the boy prompted.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Mr Akigawa stayed a long time cooking for my parents until he moved back to his hometown. Before he left though, I continued learning from him when I visited, experimented on my own, watched food channels, youtube videos, found me a restaurant where I hounded their kitchen until the owners took pity on me and taught me some. I paid back by helping them during service hours."</p>
<p>"I would've thought you'd hire an instructor."</p>
<p>Tsukishima chewed a tomato slowly, regarding Tetsuro. As he grinded, a tiny spurt of juice appeared on the corner of his mouth, the dark red stark against his pasty skin. Tetsuro had an insane urge to lean over and lick it off.</p>
<p>"Mum offered to, I refused. I insisted I'd work my way through and even though she and dad tried to press me to take their offer, I knew dad was more than proud of the route I'd chosen. He's big on work ethics."</p>
<p>Tsukishima drank from his glass and wiped the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a man that liked to cook, I'd always thought you simply enjoyed savoury cuisines. Yaku-san must find you frustrating sometimes."</p>
<p>Tetsuro cackled. "He does. Sometimes I think he detests my ability to cook even though I'm hardly on par with a trained chef like him. Other times though I think he enjoys talking with someone who understands professional kitchen work. He loves the brainstorming we do and abhors me second guessing his work."</p>
<p>Tsukishima smiled. "You can't blame him, he's the professional. So then you opened your restaurant because..."</p>
<p>He waited to swallow a bite of lamb before he answered. "I'd dreamed of doing so since I was twelve. Of course back then I imagined it'll be something out of a fairytale or something, start big and all that."</p>
<p>"You didn't start big?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro almost laughed out loud. "I rented a storage unit first."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yep. This was back in the university, my third year. I cooked just small time, basic stuff but I had a fair amount of patronage. Then I rented a small space in a commercial district after I graduated, employed a cook and cleaner since I had another job; I helped out when I was free. I built my restaurant when I was twenty-five. My grandad had died when I was twenty, left us sizeable inheritances. I used part of it to raise Steels and Chopsticks."</p>
<p>He'd sold some of the properties that came to him, liquidated some assets and invested the rest. He'd held on to this field and poured almost all of the cash left from the property sales into building and furnishing his house. His parents hadn't made a trust fund for them, instead they'd invested the money they would've put into the trust. They'd begun when he and his brother were born and when they reached twenty eight, total control of the investment had been handed over to them. </p>
<p>Of course they'd been taught the values of investment and money. Because they'd proved themselves prudent, they'd been handed over the reins otherwise he was sure his father would've maintained control over the investments.</p>
<p>"I'm sort of really amazed."</p>
<p>"Sort of? I want you to be blown away, kid."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed. "You're not going to use me to stroke your ego. So then what did you study professionally?"</p>
<p>"Business and management."</p>
<p>"I... never would have guessed."</p>
<p>"Yeah I get that a lot."</p>
<p>"That means you must do some type of job outside owning a restaurant."</p>
<p>He laughed. "You're right, I do."</p>
<p>"What's that?" He seemed genuinely curious. "Sorry to pry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."</p>
<p>"God no, it's okay." It was comforting just sitting here getting to know each other over an entrée. "Your turn at twenty questions will soon be up though." Tsukishima smiled sweetly at him. "My dad owns a construction company, I head a department in it." Tetsuro mostly handled the contractual side of things while his brother oversaw the site work. "My brother is a civil engineer, he basically runs the place since dad is semi-retired although he's aware of everything that goes on, hell he handles some business himself but ultimately my brother's the one in charge of the place."</p>
<p>"Your parents must really be proud of you both."</p>
<p>A sincere compliment tinged with heavy doses of melancholy. Tetsuro knew where that came from. Reaching across the table, he laid his hand over Tsukishima's. The boy's fingers were cold and soft, thin and fragile. "Hey, your parents might've missed out on getting to know you but I'm sure your brother's proud of you."</p>
<p>He gave Tetsuro a look. "You remembered about my brother."</p>
<p>"Of course I did." He's worth remembering.</p>
<p>"Thanks. He's the best," the boy said proudly.</p>
<p>It was no empty praise, Tsukishima meant every word. The kid not only loved his brother, it was obvious he respected him a lot too. Tetsuro didn't know the guy but he too had his respect for sticking with the family castaway.</p>
<p>Mistaking Tetsuro's reflection for something else, Tsukishima apologised quietly, "Sorry I'm ruining dinner."</p>
<p>"No you're not. I was getting tired of talking about myself anyway," he joked.</p>
<p>The blond offered a weak smile. "I'm not through with my questions." Tetsuro groaned and this time, Tsukishima's smile came brighter. </p>
<p>With a gentle squeeze, he released the boy's hand so that they could return to their meal. "Fire away."</p>
<p>"Do you like what you do? Not with the restaurant, I mean working with your dad and brother."</p>
<p>"I do." No lie. "It's fun. I chose to study business because it's what I'm good at, my gramps always said I have a good head for it."</p>
<p>"You didn't feel pressured?"</p>
<p>"Not in the slightest. In high school, my dad sat me down to talk extensively about making my own choices for me, doing what I want because I want to not because I think I have to. He talked about how his father made a name for himself in mining but dad preferred construction and gramps pushed him to go for it."</p>
<p>Control of gramps' company had gone to someone else -a trusted prodigy- though his dad was a part of the board of directors. However, gramps had left them shares, automatically granting them shareholding in the company he'd left behind.</p>
<p>"Turned out he'd had the same talk with my elder brother when he too got into high school and Christ we heard the same sermon up until time to get into university. When we told our parents what we wanted to study, they made us tell them why just so they could be satisfied it was what we truly wanted." </p>
<p>At the time it was annoying as fuck but they'd soon understood what their parents had been doing. It earned the old folks greater measure of respect in their eyes.</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded as though it'd been a test and Tetsuro had answered all the requisite questions satisfactorily.</p>
<p>"More helping?" Tetsuro asked when he noticed Tsukishima's plate. He'd eaten more than half of his rice and demolished his lamb chops. Tsukishima did like his meat.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to kill me? I'm so stuffed I can barely breathe." Tsukishima patted his flat stomach. "Thank you, the food was really amazing."</p>
<p>Hey call him a sap but that compliment did weird things to his middle. Nice weird things. "It's a pleasure."</p>
<p>Tsukishima giggled. "You love feeding people."</p>
<p>"You got me."</p>
<p>"You're like Yuuji. He can't cook for shit but he'll stuff you full and given half the chance, he won't stop trying to feed you until you pass out."</p>
<p>"Yuuji. The best friend you mentioned?"</p>
<p>"No. His boyfriend is the one that's my best friend but not the best friend I mentioned earlier." His forehead wrinkled. "I think I just confused myself. See I've got two best friends and they've both got boyfriends. Shoyou's the one with the boyfriend that makes the effort at cooking. Tadashi is my other best friend, his boyfriend is Yuuji."</p>
<p>Tetsuro poured them the remaining wine from the bottle, going over the names in his head: Shoyou and Tadashi- the best friends, Yuuji and the unnamed -the boyfriends. He stowed away that knowledge, for what? he didn't know but it might be of use at a future date. "Two best friends and two boyfriends. Were they the ones you went to the Inverse with?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima's cheeks darkened. Mention of the club no doubt brought to mind what had transpired between them as a whole, memories of the sort had a knack for resurfacing without discretion and was not easily willed away. Tsukishima now appeared jittery. He sipped his wine, licked his bottom lip, rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes."</p>
<p>With deliberate calmness, Tetsuro asked, "You guys go out a lot then? To clubs and all?" All of a sudden a flare something uncomfortable zinged through him at the thought of Tsukishima dancing intimately with strangers, having them touch him, perhaps going home with them. He didn't like the thought that Tsukishima might often be left alone in the clubs they visited, at the mercy of the hungry crowd with no one to watch his back. People couldn't be trusted, he hoped Tsukishima didn't make a habit of leaving with strangers to their homes. It was a tad hypocritical coming from him but in his favour, he was someone Tsukishima already knew before he'd come home with him. So technically that didn't count.  </p>
<p>"Not really. I mean I love spending time with them but it gets kind of weird hanging out with the bunch, you know? Two pairs and a single."</p>
<p>Essentially, the fifth wheel. Tsukishima was the fifth wheel. Tetsuro couldn't really say he understood that particular feeling very well but he could imagine what it might feel like. He sometimes felt that semblance of oddity when he was with his family or any of his attached friends.</p>
<p>"How come there's no significant other for you?" Prying much, but he couldn't hide his curiosity even if he tried. Tsukishima was attractive with those gorgeous features of his. He was young, fresh and high ranking on the beauty scale; surely he must have men tripping themselves over him. How he'd remained single to this point was a puzzle.</p>
<p>Tsukishima shrugged but Tetsuro could feel it wasn't as carefree as the boy intended it to come across. "Things didn't work out as I'd hoped," he mumbled. Absently, he sipped from his glass, aimed an intense stare at the wall behind Tetsuro, said quietly as if speaking to himself. "It all happened very quickly. I recovered slowly."</p>
<p>If his disposition was anything to go by, he was still in the process of recovering. He'd witnessed first hand how badly Tsukishima's interaction with his mother had affected him, he'd noticed how the boy shied away from getting too close to people back when he'd worked at his restaurant. The kid didn't let people in quickly, perhaps the cause was his abandonment or perhaps something else entirely. He itched to dig but he had to respect whatever distance Tsukishima erected between them.</p>
<p>However, was that all this was? The business with  his parents, could that have been the only reason for Tsukishima's wistfulness? A significant other who'd broken his heart might also be a plausible reason.</p>
<p>"Anyway, it's not like I'm seriously searching for a relationship."</p>
<p>So he said meanwhile his eyes said an entirely different thing. The worst part was Tsukishima actually believed what he said, indicative of commitment issues or trust issues. "But you want one?" he prodded still. Seriously he needed to shut the fuck up before he sent this kid scurrying from his blatant nosiness. </p>
<p>"I don't know that I want one. At least not desperately." He gulped his wine again, a faraway look in his eyes. "If I stumble on it, fine. I'm just not actively searching." Letting out a breath, he eyed the drink in his hand. "Sorry. Wine loosens my tongue. We should clean up."</p>
<p>Oh he wanted to protest. Clearing the table could wait. What he wanted was to hear more, to know about Tsukishima: why he wasn't actively looking for a relationship? What was the true root of his enforced singleness? He wanted to pick the kid's brain for a glimpse into his mind no matter how tiny the window.</p>
<p>Instead, he poured his queries down his throat along with the rest of his wine and Tsukishima helped him stack and gather the used wares. He asked Tsukishima to let him take care of the table as the host but the kid told him not to be absurd. </p>
<p>Not one to deny himself the pleasure of good company, he shut his mouth, waiting for Tsukishima to break the silence this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                 •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima seemed content in their quiet so Tetsuro let him be for a certain duration of time but of course, his mind drifted to their conversation, recalling pieces of it, dissecting those pieces and inevitably settling on the most troubling information Tsukishima had volunteered. </p>
<p>"You don't overindulge in a public, do you?" Tetsuro said as he passed a plate to Tsukishima. That's the worst thing lightweights can do to themselves, overindulgence especially in public.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"You said wine loosens your tongue."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. A little wine and I start to babble, it's so embarrassing."</p>
<p>"You're being careful, right? You don't drink much when you're out?"</p>
<p>"I hardly drink at all." Tsukishima gave him a sideways glance, "Don't worry, I'm usually very careful."</p>
<p>Tetsuro nodded. "So long as you're careful." That's what matters. And no one crowned him Tsukishima's guardian, he had to quit clucking.</p>
<p>"You on the other hand, you've got a thick head I see."</p>
<p>Tetsuro cackled at the ill concealed insult. "I can drink an entire bottle in one sitting and only feel tipsy though depending on the alcohol content, I might wake up to a headache the next day."</p>
<p>"Lucky you then. You don't have to worry about making a spectacle." Tsukishima thoroughly rinsed a tumbler, a corner of his mouth lifted in a private smile. "My friends are terrible drunks. Tadashi becomes overly tactile, Shoyou turns hostile."</p>
<p>"Keiji goes insane. This one time, he was going to pole dance after having a little too much. We had to drag him out of the club."</p>
<p>Tsukishima threw back his head and laughed. Hard. He had a raspy laugh -quiet, low, catching. The type of laugh that made you want to say funny stuff so you could keep hearing it. "Wine makes you do crazy things. It's why I don't drink often or too much."</p>
<p>"It's fine every once in a while as long as you've got someone to watch your back." And it seemed like Tsukishima already had four of such someone's. </p>
<p>"I guess you're right," he said. </p>
<p>At Tsukishima's insistence, they washed the dishes by hand. He'd said it was not only scientifically proven to be therapeutic, it was also good exercise after a hefty meal. So Tetsuro washed, Tsukishima rinsed and dried. It was all so domestic, standing side by side, bodies brushing occasionally, neither of them paying particular attention to the flitting body contact.</p>
<p>"These are lovely."</p>
<p>Tetsuro was pulled out his mulling to see Tsukishima running his fingers delicately over one of the chinas. "Thanks. They were a housewarming gift from my mum."</p>
<p>"They're original," he murmured, still assessing the ware, "expensive. This design is a limited edition. It must have cost a fortune."</p>
<p>"How did you know it's limited edition?" Hell even he hadn't known until his mother mentioned it almost a year after she gave them to him. </p>
<p>"Oh." Tsukishima blushed and started to dry the plate. "Stuff like this fascinate me. Earthenware and... stuff."</p>
<p>He didn't expound on it. If anything, his eyes and body language seemed to beg Tetsuro to let it go. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to know Tsukishima without getting blocked at every turn, if he was right to expect Tsukishima would allow Tetsuro know him better. Tsukishima shielded himself that digging past all those layers he was wrapped around seemed impossible. Tetsuro understood Tsukishima didn't trust him but he intended keeping contact with the kid therefore he had to find a way to break through the boy's defences. </p>
<p>Per Tsukishima's unvoiced plea, he abandoned that topic regardless of the temptation to press for more. "You're right. That's impressive."</p>
<p>Tsukishima preened at the praise. "I'm familiar with the brand."</p>
<p>Tetsuro explained. "After I'd settled in here, my family came over for lunch and mum gave me a set of these. She said it's for when I have my own family to use for special occasions." </p>
<p>She'd specifically said he wasn't to use it alone, only with a significant other or a person that had his unwavering affection. Tsukishima had earned his unwavering respect, and as far as he was concerned, respect could suffice as a form of affection. However if that weren't within the scope of his mum's intention, Tsukishima was an exception to the rule.</p>
<p>"You want a family?" Tsukishima asked after a pause.</p>
<p>Why did the kid have to sound so perplexed?</p>
<p>"Yes." God yes. He envied his partnered family members and friends. When he'd discovered guys held more appeal to him than girls, his desire for a home hadn't abated. He knew it might pose a challenge but it'd only made him all the more determined. "I want the whole works: a husband, kids, a dog. It's why I built this huge ass house, so that when I find my partner and he and I start our family, space won't be a problem. The dining table seats so many so it can hold us all including my parents or my brother's family when we meet for brunch."</p>
<p>Tsukishima had gone quiet. "It never crossed my mind."</p>
<p>"That I want a domestic life?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima shrugged. "You don't look the type. You're just you. Big, independent, put together. You don't like to be bothered. Imagining you wanting a domestic life is..." He shrugged again.</p>
<p>"I do want it." So much, maybe too much.</p>
<p>The kid swallowed. He studiously avoided Tetsuro's face. "Why? Is it because you watch your brother with his family or your parents and you envy them?"</p>
<p>"I've wanted it since I was in high school." He was a family oriented man, it was as simple as that. "I love kids, I wanna have babies and raise them with a partner I love and who loves me back."</p>
<p>"And the house."</p>
<p>"What about it?"</p>
<p>"If your partner doesn't want a house this size. What then?"</p>
<p>What then? "Then we move. I built this place with maximum comfort in mind. My intention was to give my family a comfortable place to call home. If my partner isn't comfortable here, we'll sell and pick out a place together. It's no big deal."</p>
<p>"Babies."</p>
<p>"Hmmm?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima flexed his fingers with absent delicateness over the running water. "You said babies. Not children, babies."</p>
<p>"Yep. I want children but I want to raise them from scratch. We can adopt but I prefer a surrogate, kids who'll be related to us by blood." </p>
<p>He handed Tsukishima the tumbler he'd just washed and picked the next item as they settled into the rhythm of the ensuing lull. </p>
<p>Like every family oriented man, Tetsuro was a firm believer in roots. Growing up, he'd known that he too wanted to have his own lineage, a contribution to their immense family tree. It wasn't so much a traditional influence as his own proclivities. He loved love, ached to have a man he could share his love and affection with, a lover, a partner. He enjoyed domesticity. Being surrounded by family was soothing to him on every level. There was a wholeness he hadn't yet attained and he knew it was because he was missing a large part of what his heart wanted. A home. Children. His blood flowing through their veins.</p>
<p>Coming home each day to an empty house wasn't a good feeling; no one was waiting to welcome him with a warm embrace, no one to worry about him staying out later than usual, no one he could cook for and sleep in with on a lazy day. Sometimes he beat himself up for moving into this house while he was still single. He could've picked a smaller apartment to stay in until he found the one then maybe he wouldn't feel the loneliness immensely. </p>
<p>"Supposing you do find a man who loves you but he doesn't want kids, what then?"</p>
<p>It took a moment to realise Tsukishima had spoken and another to repeat to himself the question he hadn't even known he'd heard. Tetsuro forced himself to focus on the serving pan he was scrubbing. The possibility had crossed his mind, and the fear he'd felt when it did resurfaced. "Truth? If he's worth it and genuinely won't have anything to do with kids, I guess I can learn to live with that. I won't be selfish to impose my own wishes on him."</p>
<p>"Even if he's imposing his on you?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro shrugged. "Kids need to grow up in a healthy environment where they're loved unconditionally by their parents. If one parent will neglect them while the other loves them, a rift will form in the family sooner or later. It's inevitable."</p>
<p>Tsukishima gave him an inscrutable look. "And you can take one without the other?" </p>
<p>Tetsuro looked away mainly because he didn't want Tsukishima to read the fear his eyes undoubtedly held. "It'll be difficult to come to terms with. I won't stop hoping he'll change his mind eventually but I won't ever force him to. Given the choice, I'll take it all but if I'm hard pressed to pick one, then I'll rather have a man I can share myself with in every way." He looked back at Tsukishima. "What about you?"</p>
<p>The boy froze. "What about me?" he repeated carefully. </p>
<p>"Would you like a family?" Why did it sound like Tetsuro was making an offer?</p>
<p>"I don't... I don't know," he muttered. Tsukishima ardently avoided his face again. Why was he avoiding Tetsuro's face so much? "I do want a partner somewhere down the road I just..."</p>
<p>"You don't want kids."</p>
<p>"It's not that," he said after a bout of hesitation.</p>
<p>"It's okay if you don't, lots of couples out there prefer it that way." Some people couldn't stand kids, some feared they wouldn't make good parents, some were so nonchalant on the subject it was probably best they remain childless.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's head swung from side to side. "I haven't really thought about it. Having kids, I've never thought that far."</p>
<p>"So you're neutral in that aspect."</p>
<p>"I guess so. Yes."</p>
<p>"And if your partner wants them?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima frowned in concentration. He was thinking, considering the question from different angles as if it was a complicated puzzle. He guessed it was. Having kids was a serious life decision, it entailed introducing a life to earth and taking responsibility for it. That was no small feat nor a mediocre commitment. </p>
<p>The boy looked at Tetsuro then, right in the eyes, and said, "If he's worth starting a family with, then I can give him that. I don't think I can deny my partner something that's important to him."</p>
<p>Tetsuro gulped heavily. He couldn't explain it but it felt like something profound was happening between them, like they were about to cross another milestone. The moment felt monumental. "You don't think it'll be unfair to you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"It's not like I'm phobic or anything. It's a relationship, they come with sacrifices and compromises. I'm not very good with kids and babies scare me because of how tiny and fragile they are. But those are minor inconveniences as far as I'm concerned. I can learn. As long as I love him, then I'm willing to learn."</p>
<p>There were things you knew existed in theory but tended to ignore. Like the sky for instance, you know it's blue but you can't say just how blue until you give it a look and you have a sole moment of enlightenment, a moment of clarity where you not only notice the shade of blue, you can also tell the colours and positions of the clouds. Tsukishima had always been a kid to think: young, green behind the ears. Right now, he witnessed a transformation in the blond and received a spark of enlightenment. It was like a veil had dropped from his face and now he saw clearly. Where he'd once seen a boy, he now saw a young man with more maturity than Tetsuro had given credit.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's gaze returned to the spoon under the faucet. "People sometimes forget what a relationship means. It's no longer about you alone -what you want, how you want it. My father used to tell my brother and I that if you always have your way in a relationship, you're doing something wrong." He lifted his gaze and met Tetsuro's, "Kuroo-san__"</p>
<p>"Kuroo," he corrected huskily. He cleared his throat. "Just Kuroo is fine. I think we've gotten to that stage where we can drop the honorifics."</p>
<p>Tsukishima's cheeks went pink. "Oh."</p>
<p>Tetsuro smiled. Tsukishima looked away but he spied his younger companion giving it a go. Tsukishima's lips silently formed 'Kuroo' over and over as though checking the texture. It must've met a stamp of approval because a corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. </p>
<p>He didn't bother asking Tsukishima what he'd been about to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                 •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After doing the dishes, Tetsuro prepared an eloquent rebuttal in case Tsukishima set about giving excuses in order to bow out but he'd settled in quite contentedly beside Tetsuro on the big couch, questioning him about this and that. The blond wasn't running out of question any time soon and Tetsuro sure as shit wasn't complaining, so long as it was enough to make Tsukishima stay longer.</p>
<p>"I have a nephew and a niece," he said in reply to yet another inquiry. "They're seven and three respectively."</p>
<p>"Three is a cute age. Toddlers are really sweet."</p>
<p>Tetsuro scoffed. "Cute, sweet and barbaric. My niece went through an ass biting season when all her incisors appeared. Those tiny fuckers were efficient. She'll come behind you and hug you around a leg and you'll think you're getting some good loving until she goes in for the kill. Her father and I are tall so mostly she tried getting to us when we were lying down so I quickly learned to lie on my back whenever she was around."</p>
<p>Tsukishima was laughing quietly. "It could've been worse, you know. It's lucky she didn't have the idea to try the crotch."</p>
<p>Tetsuro winced. "I can imagine her dad felt the same. She bit him once and he threatened to put a muzzle on her."</p>
<p>"I bet she would've chewed through it and then he would've been sorry. So sorry. She'd have turned his ass into minced meat."</p>
<p>Tetsuro chuckled. "Stuck with a raging, biting psycho." </p>
<p>"No escape."</p>
<p>"No respite."</p>
<p>"No mercy."</p>
<p>"Instant judgement."</p>
<p>"Like an avenging angel."</p>
<p>They paused and grinned stupidly at each other, loving their absurd joke. He took a second to relish the moment and take stock of how it felt goofing around with Tsukishima. God, it felt insanely good. </p>
<p>Then Tsukishima blinked slowly and looked away self-consciously. "It got quiet," he stated.</p>
<p>It took Tetsuro a moment to understand the reason for the abnormal calm that had swept over them. The music that had been playing in background had ended, plunging them into an abrupt quiet that even the sound of their voices couldn't fill. "I forgot I'd left the music player running. I like to cook with music if I'm alone, I forgot it had been playing all this time."</p>
<p>"I like your song selections, they're interesting."</p>
<p>"You were listening."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"I put the entire playlist on shuffle so I don't listen to one artist minutes on end."</p>
<p>"Can we start it all over again? Do you mind?" Tetsuro didn't mind at all. He obliged the boy's request and as the music began, Tsukishima said, "You favour mild music."</p>
<p>"I hate the loud ones." Maybe living with migraine had put him off loud music in general but he'd long ago grown an aversion to headache-inducing noise camouflaged as music.</p>
<p>"Do you like the classicals?"</p>
<p>"For sure."</p>
<p>"Favourite?"</p>
<p>He didn't have to think about it. "Beethoven. Hands down."</p>
<p>"Bach?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah."</p>
<p>"Adagio?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>"Opera?" Tsukishima teased.</p>
<p>"Not even with a cannon to my head."</p>
<p>The boy laughed. "Opera is the most hilarious thing."</p>
<p>"Their costumes, their singing... God. My mum dragged us along for the first and only performance I watched, l had a full blown migraine attack that night. The aura began partway through the show and I needed someone to take me home so my brother jumped at the opportunity to drive me."</p>
<p>His dad had in fact offered to the point of insistence but his brother had been pushier and quicker to rebuff and honestly Tetsuro had just wanted him to shut the hell up so he'd said yes, his elder brother should take him. He'd felt bad that his dad had been left to endure a hellish whatever-hours of opera but that was what he got for being the head of the household.</p>
<p>"That sucks."</p>
<p>"Compared to sitting there for however long, it felt like a small price to pay." It really helped that he'd swallowed some painkillers early enough so the migraine hadn't been utterly unbearable when it began. However that didn't stop him from milking the attention hurled his way because he was self-absorbed like that.</p>
<p>"I work better with classical music," Tsukishima was saying, "it helps me concentrate better than the contemporaries do. That or electropop."</p>
<p>"Let me guess, it gives you this amazing spark of inspiration."</p>
<p>"Well yes."</p>
<p>"Same here even though I don't usually know what I'm inspired to do. I just suddenly get high on wisdom with nowhere to dump it."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed. "I wish it can happen to me all the time though. There are a few times I'd wait and wait but my muse would be nowhere to be found."</p>
<p>"So what do you normally do then?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. If I'm working with a deadline I go and sit in the park across my apartment building. Being in nature, all those colours, they work wonders for me."</p>
<p>"Colours obviously come naturally to you," he observed in turn because it was true. Tsukishima didn't put together that lovely apartment of his or throw on a nice outfit by sitting in nature. That had to have been a gift.</p>
<p>"Yes. That was one of the things that helped as an indicator for what I should study."</p>
<p>"Guess that means you didn't waste so much time debating on what you wanted." </p>
<p>Tsukishima snorted. "Like hell. My exodus to professional decision was long and exhausting to my brother. When I was four, I decided to be a real housewife like on the tv show. To me, being rich with lots of time to shop, lounge around and bitch about everything was simply mind blowing. My brother said I couldn't be a housewife, I vowed to make him my pool cleaner. Months later, I was going all out to be a Mafia Don thanks to a forbidden sneak peek at The Godfather. Aki said it was illegal, I didn't understand what he meant so I called him a pig. Fast forward another year and I was definitely going to be a pterodactyl."</p>
<p>Tetsuro's shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter. "A pterodactyl."</p>
<p>"Have you seen those things? They've got wings, man. It couldn't get any cooler for a five year old."</p>
<p>"I'm wondering if I want to know how your brother handled that one."</p>
<p>"He told me they'd migrated out of earth. I asked when they'd be back and he said they'll have to tour the entire galaxy before they return. I said I'd hoped they'll come back to earth before I have to go to university, he just smiled at me. His fear of telling me the truth had more to do with sparing his own feelings than mine."</p>
<p>"He has a strong instinct for self-preservation," Tetsuro said with approval.</p>
<p>The boy tittered. "I'm ashamed to say I had a tendency to be quite dramatic at that age."</p>
<p>"So I gathered." He smirked at the blond, "Drama queen." Tsukishima clicked his tongue. "After your pterodactyl dream?"</p>
<p>"Wizard."</p>
<p>"Yeah I think a good number of kids harbour that fantasy at some point."</p>
<p>"Glad to know I wasn't weird."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't go that far," he murmured and got a face full of pillow for his effort. Chuckling, he pulled off the pillow to meet Tsukishima's dancing eyes. The younger man looked relaxed, his guard the lowest Tetsuro had ever seen it.</p>
<p>Tsukishima resettled his underweight frame back on the couch, Indian style, somehow positioning himself closer than he'd been initially. Their bodies weren't actually touching but they were close enough for Tetsuro to feel a phantom of Tsukishima's warmth against his arm. Tsukishima didn't seem to notice he'd eaten away a small portion of the space he'd carefully put between him and Tetsuro earlier. Or he'd noticed but he simply did not care.</p>
<p>"Then astronaut, exotic dancer, shaman." The blond shook his head, "I believe my brother was seriously getting worried at that point."</p>
<p>"At the rate you were going, it's amazing he didn't sic your school counsellors on you."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed belly-deep. "Oh I think we were this close to that visit but hey, I found almost everything intriguing back then hence the mind changing at the speed of sound."</p>
<p>"How often did that happen?"</p>
<p>"Bi-annually at least. It went on longer than I care to admit though the older I got, the more realistic my ambitions became. My last year of high school, I realised how in love I've been with the idea of designs. Colours, shapes, décor; I fell hopelessly in love with interiors. It wasn't like this ginormous epiphany. One day I was staring absent mindedly at our living room when the thought just sort of breezed through that I could've used a different approach and gotten better results." He laughed.  "I know it sounds conceited but I really believed I could've done a better job. I threw myself into the whole interiors thing and saw I liked it a lot."</p>
<p>"Have you trained with an actual professional before?"</p>
<p>"No but I'd like to. I'd planned to intern for some time during every break but, well, those plans fell through and I had to focus on working more hours during breaks to save cash."</p>
<p>Getting disowned had resulted in Tsukishima having little time to indulge his fantasy and pour his energy into working overtime for more cash. So while the other kids were busy with fun activities during breaks, Tsukishima was busy pushing his body extra hours to save enough cash for coming days.</p>
<p>Provocation surged within him. He was mad at Tsukishima's parents for throwing him away so cruelly. He was mad at the things Tsukishima had lost, opportunities he'd been forced to give up because of what had been taken away from him. </p>
<p>He considered the younger man. Tsukishima did not appear to be bothered in the slightest by their discussion. It seemed like he'd long ago come to terms with it, accepted that this thing with his parents was beyond his control and there was no hope to salvage the tatters of their broken relationship. Sometimes Tetsuro wondered how it might have been for him if his parents had turned their backs to him because they couldn't accept his sexuality. As if who you shared your bed with defined you as a person.</p>
<p>Times changed, but some people's mindset remained the same. In severe cases, it regressed. It was unsettling to see that in the twenty-first century there were still those with a superior sort of mindset who believed that whatever was outside the traditional norm was unacceptable. Those were the ones who resisted changes they didn't understand instead of stopping for a second to understand it, those were the ones who claimed no method can produce the best results apart from the old one. Those were the ones that disavowed a progressive society and shunned their loved ones because they weren't screwing the opposite sex.</p>
<p>Those were the fucking bigots who shoved their opinions down your throat and wouldn't bother giving yours a second glance.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Tsukishima's voice jarred him out of his mulling. The blond looked at him with unconcealed worry. "Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking."</p>
<p>"You were scowling. What were you thinking of?"</p>
<p>"You."</p>
<p>Tsukishima startled. "Me? Did I do something?"</p>
<p>"No! No." Why did that have to be the first thing to pop into his mind? Then it dawned on him that previously, Tsukishima had mostly been on the receiving end of his lashing out and interactions after sleeping together had been tentative at best. "I was just thinking that you're pretty strong." For such a fragile looking thing, Tsukishima had a sturdy personality. "You've been through so much but you haven't let it shake you down. You keep going on, fighting through. I was thinking how much I admired your courage to swim against the tide."</p>
<p>Tsukishima shifted his skinny form restively. "There wasn't much of a choice."</p>
<p>"There were lots of choices, good and bad, easy and difficult. You chose a long and difficult road, Tsukki. You chose the path that most people try to avoid -working yourself to the bone to remain on your feet. It takes guts to go through what you've been through without breaking under the strain of it."</p>
<p>Tsukishima shook his head. "I broke, Kuroo-san, you simply met me when I'd just learned to stand again." He sighed, that one sigh carried a truckload of emotions with it. "It took me time to be able to function properly again. I went through everyday motions but..."</p>
<p>"There are people who wouldn't have recovered from that funk as quickly. You did and you're thriving and you're not letting what happened to you take the reins. You're strong, stronger than I gave you credit for." </p>
<p>Tsukishima's blush appeared to be a full bodied one. "Thank you. I guess."</p>
<p>He released a breath. "And I wanted to apologise."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro swallowed, this part was hard to put into words. "For the way I behaved towards you. I was harsh, unyielding; I hurt your feelings, I know that now. I was angry and I took it too far. You didn't deserve any of that."</p>
<p>Tsukishima understood that he was talking about the cheque. The things Tetsuro had said to him, he'd seen how they'd affected Tsukishima. Tetsuro had been churlish and Tsukishima had been forgiving. Instead of the sneer he'd expected, Tsukishima gave him a tiny smile. "It's okay, Kuroo-san. I understand."</p>
<p>"It didn't give me a right to treat you the way I did, like you're less than a human being."</p>
<p>"You didn't treat me like I was less than human. You reacted in a perfectly human way and I don't blame you at all. I know you might never believe me when I say I didn't take it, I never even knew you had it, but I don't expect you to." He fiddled idly with his thumbs, eyes affixed on Tetsuro's throat. "I just wish you'll forget about it."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Tsukishima."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too. You lost something important to you, I'm sorry about that."</p>
<p>"Tsukishima__"</p>
<p>"Please Kuroo-san, it's okay really. I don't hold anything against you. Please let's not talk about it any more."</p>
<p>Tetsuro's sigh had more to do with resignation that relief. He wished they could've talked more about it but Tsukishima was clearly ill at ease with the topic so he let it slide. If the need arose one day to revisit it then they will. "Fine. Are you ready for dessert?" </p>
<p>And just like that, Tsukishima's eyes regained their sparkle. "I didn't know there was dessert. Please tell me it's not the red."</p>
<p>Tetsuro almost laughed. "It's not the red."</p>
<p>"Tell me you're serious."</p>
<p>"I'm serious." Tsukishima gave him a suspicious stare. "I'm serious!" Though the idea of serving the red wine Tsukishima brought as part of dessert wouldn't have been terrible if the blond wasn't such a lightweight.</p>
<p>"I feel like you're being a sarcastic prick right now."</p>
<p>"Ouch."</p>
<p>The blond smiled. "Fine then. What's for dessert?"</p>
<p>"Wait and__"</p>
<p>"Yeah that's not gonna work this time. You know what, I think I'll walk you to the kitchen."</p>
<p>"You're ruining the surprise," he whined.</p>
<p>"I can be surprised anywhere. The kitchen, the bathroom, a pigsty. Anywhere." He rose nimbly, "Lead the way." When Tetsuro refused to move, he said, "No? Fine, I'll lead."</p>
<p>He followed Tsukishima to the kitchen, all the while analysing why the thought of Tsukishima moving comfortably through his home pleased him to no end. Between their meal and doing the dishes, the maudlin mood that had settled over the blond dissipated, leaving in it's place a jovial person. This was a side of Tsukishima he'd had glimpses of when they'd texted, the side he'd prayed to meet today. </p>
<p>Tsukishima sat on an island stool, resting his elbow on the surface of the island, chin in his cupped palms, fingers framing his face. He looked adorable. "Is it okay if we stay here?"</p>
<p>"If you want to. Sure."</p>
<p>"'kay."</p>
<p>"Don't move."</p>
<p>Tsukishima sighed tolerantly. "'kay."</p>
<p>Tetsuro removed a sizeable plate from the oven and placed it on the counter, back to Tsukishima. He actually didn't want his guest to know what it was until he presented it to him. He wanted to see what Tsukishima's reaction to dessert will be. At the patisserie, after he'd made his choice, the saleswoman had excitedly told him it was a perfect choice for a date, very romantic, she'd gushed. He hadn't had the heart to tell her it wasn't for a date yet he hadn't been able to make himself pick something else. He'd looked at it and he'd known Tsukishima would love it; that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>He got out two large saucers from the cabinet, two forks and, following the woman's suggestion, ambled to the fridge and grabbed a bag of strawberries. He felt Tsukishima's eyes tracking him, he could almost taste the boy's curiosity and he let himself bask in the satisfaction that this companion was as interested in his surprise as Tetsuro was interested in giving it. The good thing was, Tsukishima silently let him do his thing.</p>
<p>Tetsuro rinsed two fat strawberries, halved them and put two slices on each of the saucers, then he uncovered the plate he'd taken out of the oven, placed the treats on the saucers so that the strawberries were beside the dark lumps. He took them in both hands and went to join Tsukishima on the island. </p>
<p>When he placed Tsukishima's dessert before him, his mouth cracked an idiotic smile as Tsukishima's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, what is this?" He blinked at it again and again while Tetsuro let him take it in, tongue in cheek. "Is this... I don't know what this is. Cake? It looks soooo good."</p>
<p>Tetsuro laughed. "They're chocolate molten lava cake. Apparently."</p>
<p>"Sounds explosive."</p>
<p>"They are." The cakes were portable dark coloured beauties, fluffy and oh so soft with a sprinkling of white icing at the top. They were pretty elegant looking, tasted better too. The woman had fed him one for free and Tetsuro decided he would patronise her until one of them ceased being a resident of earth. </p>
<p>Tsukishima's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You didn't make this, right? You said you don't know how to bake and honestly, I don't wanna be your guinea pig."</p>
<p>"It's unbelievable how insulted I feel."</p>
<p>"Better your pride than my stomach."</p>
<p>"Christ you're a piece of work," he said fondly. He was already growing considerably fond of the younger man. "I bought them."</p>
<p>"Ohhh," Tsukishima went back to cooing, "it looks too beautiful to be eaten." He took his fork, cut into it and gasped again when melted chocolate oozed out from its middle. He grinned, "Now I get the 'molten lava' reference."</p>
<p>"Have a taste," Tetsuro urged. The suspense was killing him.</p>
<p>"'kay." He glanced at Tetsuro from beneath his lashes, the action so endearing Tetsuro felt his breath hitch. "I love cakes," Tsukishima said shyly, "strawberries too."</p>
<p>"Yeah you sort of look like you have an almighty sweet tooth." He was so glad he'd chosen a treat Tsukishima found appealing.</p>
<p>"I do." Tsukishima ate the piece he'd cut and let out a decadent moan. </p>
<p>The sound hit Tetsuro straight in the groin. He travelled back to their night together, recalling those moans that escaped Tsukishima's lips as they'd fucked. His crotch tightened, he felt a little ashamed. He'd invited Tsukishima here with pure intentions, he had no right springing a boner; he felt dirty, like he was objectifying the younger man. </p>
<p>"Kuroo-san this is amazing," he said after he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"You sound shocked."</p>
<p>"I've never had this before and I've eaten too many desserts."</p>
<p>"You haven't seen anything, wait till you visit the patisserie I bought these. And I've told you to call me Kuroo, okay?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima looked chastised though his grin stayed. "I forgot. Sorry."</p>
<p>"You don't have to apologise, it was only a reminder." He understood it'll take some getting used to. "Now you dip the strawberry in the chocolate." </p>
<p>Tsukishima did as instructed, sighing in pleasure as he chewed. Tetsuro beamed. Bolts of happiness shot through him at the result of his effort. Oh he'd brainstormed, battled doubts, pulled his hair in indecision and alas, here he was, reaping the fruit of his hard labour. </p>
<p>They hadn't used strawberries during his taste testing but the woman had said that's how it's done. She'd also helpfully pointed out that strawberries, as well as chocolates, are considered aphrodisiacs so the cake was practically a sex bomb.</p>
<p>Not that he was aiming for sex tonight or hoping for anything remotely sexual. He'd bought these cakes because he'd suspected Tsukishima would love them. He cut a glance to his companion and almost choked on his strawberry when he caught Tsukishima's pink tongue gliding unhurriedly over his fork, melted chocolate and cake crumbs getting caught at it's tip, pooling, sliding to disappear down his throat. Tsukishima had managed to turn a rather mundane act into a sultry one and the fact that he wasn't aware of what he was doing made it all the more seductive. </p>
<p>When he swallowed, Tetsuro's eyes were drawn to his Adam's apple. He imagined himself walking over to Tsukishima, running his tongue over the surface of that small nub lodged in his throat. And that neck... His long neck that Tetsuro found attractive for reasons unknown. He had never been a neck person, hardly paid any particular attention to his lovers' necks but Tsukishima had been different. Tetsuro had enjoyed gnawing on it, hadn't been able to stop himself from reaching to it and even now, he was tempted to place a kiss on it, run a finger up its length. He could drip some of that melted chocolate on Tsukishima's neck and lick it off of him. He could...</p>
<p>Oh shit. He was hard.</p>
<p>Tetsuro cut his eyes away from the pale skinned temptation, cursing himself. Again, he had objectified Tsukishima while the unsuspecting guy munched his treat happily. Tsukishima didn't equal sex -at least not to him, and while they'd had an epic time getting intimate, Tsukishima was not a mere reminder of that night to him. Tsukishima was more. Sexualising the blond amounted to an insult. Tetsuro felt like crap.</p>
<p>Glad that Tsukishima hadn't noticed his indiscreet gawping, Tetsuro made himself think up business terms with alphabetical precision and concentrate on defining them. When he got to the letter C, his dick had not only gone back to sleep, it practically shrivelled into his balls. Thank God.</p>
<p>"I've been wondering how come you don't know how to bake," said Tsukishima. "You cook, baking ought to be easy for you."</p>
<p>"Easy? No. See cooking is an art. You're allowed to express yourself in varying ways, you can freestyle, experiment and tweak as you go. Baking, on the other hand, is rigid. There are rules that must be followed, precise measurements to be taken otherwise you mess it up."</p>
<p>"There are rules in cooking too."</p>
<p>"True but they're flexible. They're more of guidelines really. Break a rule and your meal is salvageable. You're free to improvise."</p>
<p>"You can experiment with baking too, you just have to do so with wisdom."</p>
<p>"I don't wanna cook with wisdom."</p>
<p>"That's a remarkably foolish thing to say," Tsukishima pointed out with a smirk.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Tetsuro explained. "What I mean is, I don't want to be overly cautious while cooking. Where's the fun in that?"</p>
<p>"There's fun in order."</p>
<p>"I sincerely doubt that."</p>
<p>"I figured you'd say that. Can I have some of your cake? Mine's finished."</p>
<p>His eyes fell to Tsukishima's plate, it was empty. While he'd been ogling the younger man, Tsukishima had busied himself demolishing his cake. Just how long had he spent in a mouthwatering daze over Tsukishima and the way he ate?</p>
<p>What he found most astonishing though was the fact that the blond had asked to share his. Tsukishima was no longer so self contained, he acted as if he and Tetsuro were friends. He glanced at the younger man and noted that despite the shy smile, Tsukishima held Tetsuro's eyes expectantly. </p>
<p>Unable to resist, he teased, "I don't wanna."</p>
<p>"Please? Come on, I'll grovel if you want," replied Tsukishima. Then he batted his ridiculously long eyelashes.</p>
<p>"Quit batting your lashes at me. It never works."</p>
<p>Tsukishima grinned. "I'm not sure who's been batting their lashes at you but if it doesn't work they're doing it wrong."</p>
<p>Keiji should not hear this otherwise he'll ramp up his act and God knows Tetsuro had enough to deal with from the man already. "You shouldn't have inhaled yours so quickly."</p>
<p>"I got carried away. I promise I'll eat this one slowly."</p>
<p>"I didn't say I'll give you."</p>
<p>"But you're not even eating it."</p>
<p>"I'm taking my time to relish it."</p>
<p>"Okay how about this? I'll make you a something very nice if you let me have some of your cake."</p>
<p>His brow lifted. "But you don't cook."</p>
<p>Tsukishima sniffed in a exaggerated way and aimed a haughty look his way. "I can cook as well as the average man, you snobby prick."</p>
<p>He couldn't help the laugh that tore out of him. Tsukishima looked pleased. "Apologies then. So what should I be expecting?"</p>
<p>"Something nice.. I make a mean bowl of noodle." The smile Tsukishima sported died without warning. The younger man frowned a little, subtly altering the direction of his gaze. "That's if we see again... I'm not assuming we will... Only if..."</p>
<p>He understood. Somehow they'd ventured into uncharted territory and Tsukishima was stumped as to how it'd been mapped out for navigation. On one hand, Tetsuro had only invited him for dinner and it was no guarantee they'll keep in touch after tonight. On the other hand, they'd fallen into an easy camaraderie over the course of the evening that something as banal as a promise to hang out again had smoothed its way into their conversation as effortlessly as would be between friends. </p>
<p>But it hadn't bothered him. Hell he hadn't thought anything at all of it until Tsukishima got shifty. And he'll be damned if he let doubt cloud their easy mood with its pug ugly face. "Alright but it better be out-of-the-world delicious to make up for this huge as fuck sacrifice."</p>
<p>He wasn't sure but he thought he saw Tsukishima's shoulders loosen. "Have some faith." </p>
<p>"I have a hard to please palette."</p>
<p>Tsukishima cocked his head. "Like I don't know that." Maybe it was his imagination but he could swear the blond's voice had held a certain kind of warmth just now.</p>
<p>Ready to burst with the fullness in his chest, he said, "It's a deal." </p>
<p>He pushed the plate between them and since they both had long arms, it was an easy reach either way. Unlike with Kenma when he'd spilt his food with a firm warning to the man not to encroach on his portion, Tetsuro simply let Tsukishima munch away. He ate slower than he ordinarily would've, taking smaller bits so that Tsukishima would have more to eat. </p>
<p>They talked some more about desserts then Tsukishima launched into an entertaining spiel about how he'd tried a pastry with poached pear inside it topped off with spicy syrup and it had been heavenly until about three hours later when he'd had the worst heartburn known to man but he hadn't been able to get to the drugstore because they'd been snowed in. During his hours of travail, he'd downed more bottles of water than he could stomach, and in that time he'd counted about two hundred and fifty three ways you could kill yourself before he'd fallen asleep in the bathroom hallway with a full bladder. Since then it was either plain old boring syrup or no syrup at all. </p>
<p>"Oh God, look at the time," Tsukishima exclaimed.</p>
<p>Tetsuro looked and was shocked to see it was almost eleven. Time truly passes quickly when you're having a good time. Over five hours together and he thought it was ending too soon. "It's later than I thought."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Shit." He then shoved his phone in his shirt pocket and pushed to his feet. "Ahhh I feel so stuffed it's like I'll fall and never get up again."</p>
<p>"You could stay the night," Tetsuro suggested. When Tsukishima gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look, he hastened to explain himself. "Just so you can rest if you're too tired to get on the road. No other reason."</p>
<p>He fidgeted. "I'm sorry, I wasn't insinuating..."</p>
<p>Except he was. Maybe not intentionally but the thought must have crossed his mind for him to have had that look on his face. "It's fine, I get how it must have sounded. You can stay tonight, I'll drop you off tomorrow. I don't mind."</p>
<p>"Thanks but I've got an early day tomorrow and I don't want to be a bother."</p>
<p>He wanted to ask what Tsukishima could possibly have to do bright and early on a Saturday morning but of course he had no right so he swallowed the disappointment and bucked up. "It's no bother but it's your choice."</p>
<p>"It's nice of you to offer but I can't."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll go get my keys." Tsukishima stared at him in shock. "You didn't think I was going to let you find your way home by this time, did you?"</p>
<p>Not only was it late, Tetsuro's part of town was deserted at this hour. So many things could go wrong, there was absolutely no way in hell he was letting this kid out by himself. He would rather tie him up and lock him in a room until morning at the risk of Tsukishima's anger as long as it meant keeping him safe. Even if it wasn't this late, he'd had every intention of dropping him anyway.</p>
<p>"I could call a cab." Tetsuro levelled him with a look and Tsukishima adjusted. "I'll go get my things in order."</p>
<p>They parted ways, Tetsuro upstairs, Tsukishima to the entryway. It was as if being with Tsukishima had made his body forget its functions because as soon as he was in his room, his bladder felt uncomfortably full. He used the bathroom, grabbed a pair of slippers, dipped his hand in the bowl he used for his car keys and picked one at random.</p>
<p>Downstairs, his guest waited by the door fully dressed except for his shoes which he held in his hands. Tetsuro couldn't help giving the blond an appreciative once-over. </p>
<p>"You're not wearing a coat," said Tsukishima. He came off as chastising.</p>
<p>"The car's got a heater." Not mollified, Tsukishima shook his head disapprovingly but said nothing, letting that single action convey his thoughts. For Christ's sake... "One second."</p>
<p>He jogged up the stairs to his room and grabbed the first coat his could reach in the closet. It was a dress coat that clashed horribly with his outfit but it was too late for anyone to notice or care. All that mattered was it was a coat and it was thick enough to placate Tsukishima. </p>
<p>When the younger man saw him, he nodded in satisfaction. "We'll just pretend those colours aren't clashing amongst themselves to establish dominance."</p>
<p>"Let's do that." Making sure the door was locked, he set the alarm, mentally assessed if any entrance was open. Satisfied that his house was secured, said, "C'mon." Hand on the small of Tsukishima's back, he walked them to the hallway, down the opposite end of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Aone had done it so that the garage was linked to the house from one of the downstairs doors instead of the kitchen as with most houses. Once through the door, you'll find yourself in the hallway, free to continue your journey easily. It did not escape his notice how Tsukishima looked on with interest since he probably hadn't been to this part of the house so he slowed their pace, giving his companion a better opportunity to take in what he wanted to.</p>
<p>"The door linking the house to the garage is just over there." He'd indicated with a jut of his chin but of course Tsukishima did not spare him a glance in favour of looking around.</p>
<p>"Your house is complex." It wasn't a criticism. "It's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"I know I said your interior designer is something but so is your architect. They must be really talented too."</p>
<p>He preened on Aone's behalf. "We just walked past the downstairs toilet. That one"- he pointed to the single door on the right- "is the home gym." Tsukishima's steps stuttered at the mention of the gym but he recovered almost immediately so Tetsuro didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong. He indicated to the left where the next door they encountered was. "That's the home library."</p>
<p>"You're into books?"</p>
<p>"Now and again. I don't get a lot of free time to read leisurely though."</p>
<p>"It's a good thing your gym isn't close to your library. Working out can get noisy."</p>
<p>While Tetsuro had taken that into consideration and converted that particular room into his gym, it wouldn't have made much difference either way since the walls in the house were very thick. "I wanted the library exactly where it is cause of the view you get from the window. I find libraries with a view snug."</p>
<p>There were no dead-ends on either side of the hall. It curved instead, leading to the patio and garage respectively. He halted in front of the closed door and pointed to the sliding glass just a ways further. "That's another parlour access."</p>
<p>"Huh? But I didn't... That's not. Wait." The younger man scrunched his nose as he thought. "There isn't any door on this side of the parlour."</p>
<p>Was what anyone who wasn't conversant with his house would think. "There is, it's right beside the floor lamp."</p>
<p>"What's there is a mirror... ooh."</p>
<p>There was a frameless glass double door that Keiji had sworn by. Keiji had wanted to put a bead curtain there but Tetsuro had put his foot down and said over his dead body will that happen so the designer had proposed a translucent frameless glass door that either blended perfectly with the wall or created the illusion of a mirror depending on the lighting. They'd placed the tall lamp there as an accompaniment and called it done.</p>
<p>"This house is like a serving of maze with visual illusion on the side."</p>
<p>Tetsuro cackled. It was but only until you got a feel of the land. To him, the layout was pretty straight forward. "I usually have a great time playing hide and seek with the kids."</p>
<p>"It's a wonder no one gets missing when you do."</p>
<p>"You'll be surprised." Usually he limited the activity to a section of the house otherwise they'd waste too much time searching for each other. </p>
<p>He opened the door where he and Tsukishima switched their slippers for outdoor shoes before going in. He switched on the garage lights then pressed a button on the fob, the Audi responded. They wasted no time scrambling into the car to hide from the cold air circling the garage. The wind tonight was so dry it could cut skin. Bless Tsukishima for making him wear a coat. </p>
<p>He turned on the car and blasted the heater while they waited for the garage door to lift. "Warm enough?"</p>
<p>"Yes. The heater is heavenly." Tsukishima rubbed his left eye absently and flinched immediately. </p>
<p>"Are your eyes hurting?"</p>
<p>"No it's just the contacts. My eyes are tired, I need to take them out."</p>
<p>Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Tsukishima's eyes were somewhat red. "Alright you can take them off before we move."</p>
<p>"I can't. I don't have my contact solution with me and I don't have their case with me."</p>
<p>He made to rub his eye again but Tetsuro gently pushed the hand away, lifted his face by the chin and examined his eyes closely. He wasn't conversant with how eye contacts worked so he couldn't say for sure if wearing them at length was really the cause of Tsukishima's eyes being red and itchy or if the eyes were actually irritated from having a foreign object in them for hours at a time. "Does it hurt, really?"</p>
<p>"No, they're just dry so they kinda itch," Tsukishima breathed. </p>
<p>Well he couldn't exactly blame the eyes. The poor things had the right to protest when something was placed in them. He'd never been quite comfortable with the idea of people wearing contacts, it always struck him as dangerous. What was wrong with plain old glasses? They were a great accessory especially now that most frames came in awesome shapes. If his eyesight got bad enough to require visual aid, he sure as hell will not invest in contacts. Not a single one. The thought of putting something in his eyes was scary.</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't use contacts, your eyes seem to hate them."</p>
<p>"I don't wear them often."</p>
<p>"And you should have backup glasses whenever you do just in case."</p>
<p>"Okay," Tsukishima whispered, "I'll try to remember."</p>
<p>Tsukishima's breaths were shallow gusts on his face, it took a moment for their proximity to register. Unconsciously he had leaned in too close to the blond, close enough to hear the lilt in the younger man's breathing, close enough to see the details on his tiny nose ring, close enough to appreciate the delicate scent of Tsukishima hiding behind his perfume.</p>
<p>Too close. </p>
<p>Slowly, he dropped his hand and leaned back. He almost apologised for breaching Tsukishima's personal bubble, for making him as uncomfortable as he clearly was. He hadn't meant anything by it, his body had simply moved as if it had been programmed to. When he cared about a person's well being, it was natural for him to go clucking around them. </p>
<p>But he knew that offering an apology for that would make Tsukishima even more uncomfortable to the point of skittishness so he said, "Think you can keep hands away from your eyes through the ride?"</p>
<p>"I'll try," he muttered in reply.</p>
<p>"I'm serious. Rubbing it can cause an irritation. Wear your seatbelt," he added.</p>
<p>He waited for Tsukishima to comply before he moved. The ride was mostly quiet, their companionable silence punctuated by the soft music on the music player. Tsukishima occasionally sang a line or two here and a chorus there under his breath in that horribly croaky voice of his that couldn't carry a tune but Tetsuro found the sound oddly soothing. </p>
<p>Sceneries flew by in a blur and every so often Tetsuro couldn't help a glance at his passenger. Apart from his eyes, Tsukishima appeared fine, at peace as he usually did when he wasn't worrying himself sick. Tranquillity looked good on him. Tsukishima was one of the least impressionable young men he'd come across with a head that was screwed on straight. If he commented on Tsukishima's maturity, he could hazard a guess at the blond's reply: a shrug, a nervous laugh and something along the line of 'I wasn't always like this'.</p>
<p>In itself, that assessment might ring true, however only to an extent. Forced into the jungle of adulthood, it was natural that certain immature behaviours dropped almost immediately while some others will be shed as time passed. Tsukishima though, it seemed as if he'd matured then compartmentalised. Tetsuro had had breezy encounters with varying sides of him and he'd learned that Tsukishima adapted quickly to situations and had a façade at the ready which made getting to know him difficult. He carefully concealed his feelings and let you see what he wanted. But heavens, if you were fortunate enough to steal tiny glimpse at what he truly was, you'd want more. </p>
<p>Yet underneath those protective layers of his was a broken boy who needed more but didn't dare let himself hope. It was okay to dream, it was okay to hope but how could Tetsuro say that when he didn't know how bad Tsukishima had had it? He'd grown up sheltered, safe. Sure, his parents had nudged them, encouraged them to push their limits but love had been the primary motivation. They'd always known they could fall back on their parents if shit went south. Tsukishima though? Not so much. Who knew what the past three years had been like for him? How the abrupt change affected him.</p>
<p>Another glance revealed Tsukishima asleep or at least resting. His eyes were shut and his breathing calm. Tetsuro resisted the urge to turn the car around and drive back to his house where he would draw the younger man a hot bath, put him to bed and serve him a big heart attack inducing breakfast. That inane desire to protect washed over him. Tsukishima looked drained from taking care of himself; he needed someone else to take the reins, to pamper him, to give him some good old fashioned coddling. </p>
<p>He found a place to park in front of the building. When the car stopped, Tsukishima stirred. He lifted his hand to his eye, caught himself and sighed. "They feel so much better closed. The minute I open them, they get itchy again."</p>
<p>"Contacts are not for you."</p>
<p>"I didn't know that until I'd had them made. My mother prefers them so she insisted on three different pairs. It wasn't until I started using them that I realised what a pain they were but I can't just throw them out."</p>
<p>"Then you shouldn't wear them for a lengthy period"</p>
<p>"I don't. I didn't think I'd stay this long." Neither did he. Tsukishima unclasped his seatbelt and opened his door. "Thank you for__ what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Tetsuro stared at him, wondering what he was so surprised about. "I'm going up with you."</p>
<p>"It's late, Kuroo-san__"</p>
<p>"Kuroo," he corrected. "And that right there is my point."</p>
<p>"This is one of the safest places in the district, we don't get a lot of crimes."</p>
<p>"Great so this'll be quick. I'll be up and down in a wink, no problem."</p>
<p>Tsukishima shook his head, "There's really no need to go out of your way."</p>
<p>"I'm not. Look I either walk you up or I strap you back in and drive to my place."</p>
<p>"That's kidnapping."</p>
<p>"Good luck selling that. So what's it gonna be?"</p>
<p>Sighing, Tsukishima got out of the car. "Fine," he said before shutting the door. Though he tried to come off as long suffering, there had been the semblance of a smile he'd been battling to keep hidden. This in turn made Tetsuro smile.</p>
<p>It was a short walk to the entrance and Tetsuro kept his eyes peeled for suspicious movements. Apart from the cat tearing apart a dumpster for what it was worth, everything was quiet. </p>
<p>At his door, Tsukishima paused. "Do you want to come in?"</p>
<p>He looked at this guy, saw the quiet sincerity in his eyes, the suppressed longing. If he went in and made a move on Tsukishima, he would succeed. He had to ask himself though if that was what he wanted, taking advantage of an emotionally starved boy when he was in a vulnerable state. "Raincheck?"</p>
<p>"Umm.. Okay."</p>
<p>"Hey. I'm gonna cash this in, I mean it."</p>
<p>The younger man chuckled softly. "Okay." He shifted, the movement bringing him closer to Tetsuro. "Thank you," he said, still going on in those soft tones of his, "I had a great time."</p>
<p>"Me too. Thanks for agreeing to eat with me."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed, the bit his bottom lip. "If you're sure you won't come in...?"</p>
<p>"Not tonight. Go take those things out, my eyes hurt just looking at yours."</p>
<p>With a grin Tsukishima turned and unlocked his door. He waited for the younger man to open it but instead of Tsukishima going inside, he did something unexpected. He turned back and threw his arms around Tetsuro's neck. It was a  tight full-bodied hug. His entire front was plastered to Tetsuro's front, he felt every bump of Tsukishima's rib against his own firmer body. Tsukishima wasn't letting go. Tetsuro hugged him back one handed with the same tightness around his waist and planted his nose in the smoky hair.</p>
<p>This. Just this. </p>
<p>Their bodies fit perfectly.</p>
<p>Tsukishima buried his face in the crook of Tetsuro's neck and whispered, "Thank you. No one has ever cooked me something that great or fed me volcano cakes."</p>
<p>"Molten lava cakes," his mouth automatically corrected but his mind was stuck else where: their bodies touching so closely in a telling manner, Tsukishima willingly leaning on Tetsuro for both physical and emotional support. </p>
<p>"Same difference. They were delicious. Your food too. I'm glad I came."</p>
<p>Tsukishima had relaxed into their hug, leaving Tetsuro to bear most of his weight which seriously amounted to nothing. He could bench press the younger man without breaking a sweat. "Me too."</p>
<p>Slowly Tsukishima pulled away but he didn't step back. Blushing furiously, he said, "So I'm gonna go in now."</p>
<p>Tetsuro coughed to remind his throat how to work again. "You do that."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Kuroo."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Tsukki."</p>
<p>"Drive safe."</p>
<p>"I will. Rest those eyes."</p>
<p>"I will. Night."</p>
<p>"Night."</p>
<p>Tsukishima shot him a small smile before he slowly eased into his apartment and shut the door. Tetsuro did not move until he heard the telltale sound of a lock clicking in place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •~•</p>
<p>Kei cracked open his eyes and whimpered when they came in contact with the brightness of the room. The curtains blocked out most of the daylight but the room was already brightened by the mere fact that it was morning, and though weak, the light fucking hurt. He shut them again. Goddamn. </p>
<p>His eyes were still sensitive from yesterday's dryness and they obviously hadn't forgiven him for rubbing them either. And Jesus, why the hell won't his blaring alarm shut up already. With every intention of waiting it out and too lazy to make himself search for the phone, he forced himself to count backwards from hundred when he realised that was the sound of an incoming call. Had his ringtone always been this shrill? It sounded like it was nagging at him. Bless God, it rang off before he'd so much as moved his arm.</p>
<p>Damn Aki, it had to be him calling this early to quiz Kei about last night. Couldn't he have waited another hour? He was probably trying his hand at revenge for Kei keeping him up late. Screw him for being so petty. Kei's eyes were gritty from lack of adequate sleep no thanks to the restlessness of the past days induced by yesterday's dinner jitters. Now it was over and Aki was the one stepping between him and la la land. Right when his head became floaty and the bed sucked him into a seductive lull, his phone started up again. </p>
<p>He picked up the thing and contemplated hurling it out his window for the sake of some peace and quiet. He relished the idea for a few seconds before he tapped on his screen and snapped, "What?"</p>
<p>Silence greeted him from the other end and then a deep voice said with wry amusement, "Aren't we cheery this morning?"</p>
<p>Huh? Kei checked the caller ID and almost died of embarrassment. He shot up to a sitting position and stammered out an apology. "I'm sorry, I thought it was my brother."</p>
<p>"Poor bloke. What did he do to deserve such blatant hostility?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. I suffer from a severe case of bad bedside manners."</p>
<p>He let the sound of Kuroo's hearty laugh wash him of his sour mood. "You certainly do. How are you?"</p>
<p>"Fine thanks. Good morning?"</p>
<p>"Good morning. Did I wake you? You sound croaky."</p>
<p>"Wow, thank you."</p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled. "You're welcome. When you said you have an early day, I thought you meant at the butt crack of dawn not," he paused, "seventeen past ten."</p>
<p>Kei settled on the pillows he'd stacked against his headboard while Kuroo spoke. "My partner texted last night about a last minute thing hence the sleep in."</p>
<p>"Partner?"</p>
<p>"Yes. For the school project thing I told you about."</p>
<p>"Oh, for a second there I thought..." He made a sound that didn't quite sound like a laugh. "Anyway I was wondering about your eyes."</p>
<p>His eyes? He called because of Kei's eyes? "They're good."</p>
<p>"Are they?" Kuroo asked like he could smell Kei's bullshit electronically. </p>
<p>"Maybe a little sensitive to light," Kei admitted. "They feel heavy."</p>
<p>"Any redness or irritation?"</p>
<p>"Umm lemme see." Kei stretched forward and turned the portable, round tabletop mirror on his bedside drawer. They weren't red but they appeared tired and they were puffy. Oh God, but he hated puffy eyes. "They aren't red, just kinda__"</p>
<p>"Hang on. Switch to video so I can see."</p>
<p>"It's no big__"</p>
<p>"Now."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Kei complied. While he waited for them to connect, he checked himself in the mirror, and wiped the dried crusts at the corners of his eyes. They were more than normal this morning because of the drops he'd applied before bed last night. Overall, his face looked fine. At least based on the I-just-woke-up standards.</p>
<p>Kuroo's image popped on his screen while a tiny image of Kei was relegated on the top right corner like an after thought. "Hey there," Kuroo said with a smile. He looked genuinely happy to see Kei and that smile of his was just breathtaking. </p>
<p>Kei felt his neck heat up at being on the receiving end of Kuroo's full attention. Kuroo had a way of fixing his eyes on you, making you feel like you're the most interesting person he'd encountered. It was flattering and unnerving at the same time. Kei smiled back, "Hey, yourself."</p>
<p>But then Kuroo's smile dropped and his nose scrunched. "Is that drool on your cheek?"</p>
<p>Oh shit. How had he missed it in the mirror? How did he manage to drool the night before his and Kuroo's video call debut when normally he never did? "Err..." First he ran a hand over his right cheek then the left, the skin felt normal. "No."</p>
<p>Except Kuroo was still giving him that look. "It is."</p>
<p>"It's not," Kei snapped. Shit. He grabbed the mirror and held on to it this time with his free hand. He whipped his head to the left, right, left again, closely examining it. "There's no__" he glanced at his phone and saw Kuroo laughing silently. Kei's face burned. "You're such a dick."</p>
<p>"I've never met anyone this drool sensitive," he said, amusement crinkling his eyes at the sides. </p>
<p>"You're not funny," Kei muttered.</p>
<p>"I beg to differ, I'm really frigging hilarious. Alright, let's see those eyes." Kuroo squinted at his screen for some time, "Not red but they're swollen."</p>
<p>"I just woke, the swelling might reduce when I wash my face."</p>
<p>"Is it normal for your eyes to look like this every morning?"</p>
<p>"No." Kuroo gave him a there-you-have-it brow lift. Kei sighed. "It's fine really. I used eyedrops last night, I'll use them today too."</p>
<p>"If you can avoid the sun also, that'll be great."</p>
<p>Kei snorted. "I'm going to my partner's house for project brainstorming, I don't have the luxury of sitting at home all day with cucumber slices on my eyes."</p>
<p>"Oh that reminds me, cucumbers help too."</p>
<p>"I don't have any cucumbers in my fridge and you're the one who just said not to go out. Contradictory much."</p>
<p>"Touché. Seriously though, I'm relieved your eyes are okay." Kei smiled, Kuroo smiled back. "Can't your partner come to your place instead? I'm sure he won't mind."</p>
<p>"She. And it's my turn to go over."</p>
<p>"Yeah but these are extenuating circumstances, I'm sure she'll understand."</p>
<p>"I don't want to be a bother."</p>
<p>"Why do you think you'll be a bother? Explain things to her instead of presuming to know what she'll think or how she'll react."</p>
<p>"I'll give it a try," Kei conceded. Kuroo did have a point.</p>
<p>"Good." A barrel deep voice sounded from Kuroo's end and Kuroo turned in its direction to reply. Kei saw a flash of black hair and tan skin but the stranger's face did not come into focus. The two talked for a short time before Kuroo's focus returned to him. "Sorry that was my brother. I gotta go, I've got a meeting in ten minutes. I'll call you later, okay?" Kei nodded. "And hey, thanks again for last night."</p>
<p>"That's my line, Kuroo."</p>
<p>"Nah it isn't," the raven said with what Kei was beginning to recognise as his signature grin.</p>
<p>A quick goodbye later, the call ended and Kei was left staring at his screen with a stupid wide grin. Clearly Kuroo was a man full of surprises, he actually called just because he wanted to know how Kei's eyes fared. And he said he'll call again. </p>
<p>Kei didn't quite get Kuroo's sudden interest in him. Sure he'd taken care of the guy when he'd had that migraine weeks ago but Kuroo's change of heart towards him had a sort of whiplash effect on him. If that migraine had not happened, he knew he and Kuroo would be less than cordial, two strangers who'd fucked despite the distaste of one for the other; afterwards, they would've reverted to coolness or they'd plain ignore each other if they crossed paths.</p>
<p>Although he'd nursed him, Kei still felt that Kuroo's behavioural change in relation to him was a tad too swift. Was he... could it be possible that Kuroo having a private laugh at his expense? Make Kei think they were cool then hit when he least expected? No, that didn't seem like Kuroo's style. The raven was too direct for mind games. He liked that Kuroo was no longer hostile toward him yet Kei couldn't help but think all this was fleeting and soon Kuroo will return to hating him. </p>
<p>It wouldn't be so bad if Kei could remain detached but as it was, he'd already begun letting his guard down around the man. Hell he'd hugged Kuroo last night. Hugged him. What had he been thinking? In a manner, he blamed Kuroo for that what with him treating Kei like a decent human being for once, feeding him stuff he'd clearly put effort into, looking at him as if Kei was a person that mattered. Kuroo's iciness had thawed and Kei had been rammed with an unexpected warmth; Kuroo had gone from an uncongenial stranger to a man offering to connect Kei with his interior designer. </p>
<p>And later he was going to call Kei later for no specific reason. </p>
<p>Kuroo was the alpha male type- a provider, a protector; he was big and strong -physically and every other way, the sort you could depend on. A guy like Kei will certainly draw out those traits in him especially if Kuroo got it in his head that Kei was a bloody damsel that needed saving from the dragon. They were hardly pals yet he was already showering Kei with attention. How long will that last before Kuroo tire of entertaining him? </p>
<p>Later he was going to call Kei. Not to continue a conversation or to deal with a long standing issue or because he needed Kei's input on anything. He was going to call just because. </p>
<p>What would they even talk about when he called? They had nothing in common. Kei wasn't mildly interesting, in fact he made a rather commonplace company. He was terrible at small talk, had difficulties thinking up topics for discussion. Kuroo was a direct opposite of him, Kei would definitely bore him sooner than either of them thought. </p>
<p>Paranoia aside, people didn't go from outright hating you to cooking you dinner then calling for small talk. People hate fucked, they didn't hate talk. He had to be sure he wasn't going way I'm over his head on this, he had to know Kuroo's agenda because heaven forbid that anyone made a fool of him. His life was a big joke that he wanted to better not worsen.</p>
<p>If things went on like this, he was almost certainly setting himself up for a disgrace. Take a look at his slip up last night where he'd hugged Kuroo like a lifeline. A moment of utter weakness; completely letting his guard down, inviting Kuroo in, throwing himself wide open to the man. Kuroo had seen something, he'd heard something that Kei hadn't spoken aloud. And Kuroo had graciously covered him. </p>
<p>But for how long? How long before he took all of that and flung it back at Kei? Words were a powerful weapon and by God, Kuroo was great at wielding them. How long before Kei was assaulted by a barrage of Kuroo's words like before? How long before he was relegated to the role of defense with Kuroo on the offensive? </p>
<p>Humans were fickle beings. People were liable to unpredictability with a suddenness that was unexplainable. You could smack a person on one cheek and they'll present you the other, other times they'll smack you right back then proceed to deck the shit out of you for good measure. Kei believed that one deed was enough to change the heart of a person but where he was smack in the middle of events, holding on to that believe was arduous. It was flattering to think Kuroo enjoyed talking to him too but letting himself get carried away? Now that was dangerous. </p>
<p>A bitter taste invaded his mouth. Kei swallowed it down. The situation between him and Kuroo reminded him of a pendulum, swinging from one extreme to the other, no in-between. One nudge and it'll go swinging back to the other extreme. </p>
<p>The big question was this: play along and let whatever this was run its course or nip it in the bud before it got too far?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                              •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitoka rushed into Kei's apartment in a flurry. "Kei I'm so sorry," she panted as she unwound a long scarf from her neck. "Mum forgot this really important briefcase at home, I had to rush to the Airport this morning to send it. My God you'll think they'll be lenient because it's just a briefcase but I swear it cost an arm and half a leg."</p>
<p>Their initial arrangement had been this: Kei would be in her house before eight forty-five this morning, armed with coffee, his laptop, catalogues and toiletries; Kei would stick around until evening or until they'd made considerable headway with their assignment. But Kei's eyes had happened. He'd followed Kuroo's advise and explained things to Hitoka -because truly, he doubted he would've been able to brave daylight even with sunglasses, and she'd said yes, no questions asked. She was a pumpkin like that. </p>
<p>"At least you still have a good arm to work with."</p>
<p>"Aye." She hustled before Kei, balanced on her tiptoes and reached for him. "How do your eyes feel now? Let me see."</p>
<p>Kei bent some and held still while she fussed. "They look like you pumped the skin around them with air and they're taking their time to deflate."</p>
<p>He blinked. "You have a way with words."</p>
<p>"That's what all the boys say. Have you put something in them?"</p>
<p>"Eye drops." That's the only reason they weren't looking worse than they currently did.</p>
<p>"Okay. Since you won't be able to use your laptop, I hereby delegate you to catalogues and sketches."</p>
<p>Kei groaned, she gave him a wicked smile. It was easier to conduct searches on the internet than with several catalogues. Now he had to do sketches on top of it all and Kei was no Van Gogh. A twinge in his back alerted him to the fact that he was still stooped to Hitoka's level, he  scooped her into his arms bridal style and straightened while she held him tight around the neck and squealed in delight. </p>
<p>She giggled. "I left bags on the floor."</p>
<p>"I'll come back for them."</p>
<p>Hitoka sighed happily and rested her head on Kei's shoulder. "I've been thinking about this assignment, it's all I've had in mind since we were given the task. I thought and thought hard about it and came up with nothing. I've got nothing, Kei, in case you were expecting an intelligent start to our research from me."</p>
<p>Hitoka had bothered to think so hard about it while Kei had spent days fretting about Kuroo and dinner. He was ashamed to feel relieved at Hitoka's admission since that meant they were both at a standstill; if Hitoka had managed to make a headway, Kei would've been left feeling incompetent. "Not a big deal. I wasn't expecting much anyway."</p>
<p>"Umm ouch?"</p>
<p>Kei easily navigated them into his parlour. "That's not what I meant." </p>
<p>"Oh please, talk to the hand."</p>
<p>Kei kissed the upraised palm. "What I meant was I know it's not an easy task, I don't have anything either." He stopped when he reached the couch. "I kept my expectations realistic."</p>
<p>"Staying mad at you is next to impossible, do you know that?"</p>
<p>"I do. And you weren't mad at me."</p>
<p>"No I wasn't. Please don't put me down.</p>
<p>"Alright down you go."</p>
<p>He lowered her but Hitoka latched on to him like a vine. "Not yet. Please. I'm not ready to face reality."</p>
<p>"Get off. You're like a bag of rocks, what've you been eating?"</p>
<p>"I'm not heavy, bitch."</p>
<p>She wasn't. Hitoka was as petite as they came, her weight nothing to write home about. Just like him, she was firmly on the underweight side of the scale. "Tell that to my arms," Kei intoned, making a show of breathing heavily.</p>
<p>She grabbed him as best she could but in the end the male power prevailed. Kei dumped her on the couch, she landed with a screech. He left her to her screeching, finding his way back to the entryway to collect the items there. He hung her handbag on his shoulder and grabbed the other in hand.</p>
<p>She wiggled her brows when she sighted him. "Oh hello mademoiselle."</p>
<p>Kei sniffed and pretended to clutch his pearls at his throat. "My monsieur will be here shortly, go pester some other girl."</p>
<p>Hitoka chortled. "I am so buying you a handbag as a birthday gift. You're gonna rock it."</p>
<p>Kei scoffed. "Is the sky blue or what?"</p>
<p>He unburdened himself of the load. Her handbag was heavy it was a wonder she could walk at all. He guessed there was a reason she'd gone for a bag that size, it was a matter of convenience not a fashion statement. Everything important would be in there including her laptop, the other smelled delicious.</p>
<p>His mouth watered. "What's in here?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" She looked up from her iPhone. "Oh that's breakfast. Or lunch. Depends on you."</p>
<p>Kei took out the Tupperware from the plastic bag and opened it only to be blown away by the aroma. Pot stickers. Yum. His stomach rumbled. "Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>"I could eat."</p>
<p>He ambled to the kitchen and picked a wide plate and two smaller bowls. Since Hitoka had brought along chopsticks for the both of them, there was no need to take cutleries. "Is this chili sauce?" he asked as he opened the container containing the sauce.</p>
<p>"Chili garlic actually. You'll love it."</p>
<p>Kei stared at it dubiously. "It's not too spicy is it?"</p>
<p>"Not at all." Kei's expression remained the same. "Trust me. I know you can't stand spicy foods."</p>
<p>Kei let the jab slide. He served some sauce into the bowls, setting one for her and the other for him then he served some pot stickers into the bigger plate and placed it in between their sauce. "Breakfast." He looked at the time in his phone and amended, "Brunch."</p>
<p>She joined him on the floor then immediately rose and went into the kitchen, returning with a jog of water and two tumblers. As she sat, Kei tore open one set of chopsticks, handed it to her and unwrapped his. </p>
<p>"It's like this: mixing medieval designs and gothic décor to your satisfaction is impossible."</p>
<p>"Don't forget the Feng Shui factor," he reminded.</p>
<p>"The Feng Shui," she repeated the words like they tasted foul. "How can you Feng shui a dark house?"</p>
<p>"Dark house?"</p>
<p>"Medieval and gothic? Have you seen those designs? They're dark. It's like decorating a house for Darth Vader and he tells you to Feng shui the place. How do you Feng shui for Darth?"</p>
<p>Kei's laughter had more to do with her improper usage of Feng shui than her affronted rant. "Didn't know you two were on first name basis." She gave him a look. "We'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"How?" she pressed. Hitoka was clearly disturbed by their progress or lack of it. "In less than three weeks, we're turning this in."</p>
<p>"I know." Kei almost told her about Kuroo's proposal to enlist his designer's help but he didn't want to jinx it. He didn't want to get her hopes up in case Kuroo disappointed. "Let's have faith."</p>
<p>"Faith isn't going to get this thing done. I want that A so badly I can taste it."</p>
<p>"Ambitious much?"</p>
<p>"So very much. Are we screwed, Kei?"</p>
<p>"Never." He took his first taste and let out an appreciative sound. "This is amazing."</p>
<p>She beamed. "Thanks. I used pork and shiitake mushrooms for the stuffing."</p>
<p>"It's so tender."</p>
<p>Just like that, the dark mood hoovering over her lifted. They settled into one easy topic after the other so that when it was time to get to work, she took the task in stride. Girls and their mood swings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                   •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four hours passed, they'd barely made a headway and Kei was starting to think they were well and truly fucked. It wasn't like there weren't ideas -there were lots of those bouncing around between them- the problem was how to make the combination work. The individual themes were precarious, mixing them both could be lethal. They both had a tendency to be overwhelming or underwhelming, the solution was finding a balance between them which of course posed a problem. </p>
<p>Hitoka yawned. "I think we should sleep on it."</p>
<p>Kei's eyes burned. "I need to put some drops in my eyes."</p>
<p>"Okay. Go ahead, I'll keep trying not to fall asleep except you'll need help?"</p>
<p>"I'm good." </p>
<p>Kei left her sprawled on the couch, forearm flung over her eyes in a blatant intent to give in to her heavy eyes. He understood her frustration. Engaging in a difficult task could be an exhilarating experience if you were making progress, but where your every effort proved to be a useless endeavour, it was natural to want to throw in the towel. </p>
<p>God, he prayed Kuroo did not forget to ask his designer for assistance just like he'd said. It didn't matter if Kuroo's offer was made because he had some kind of misguided notion, as long as it helped with this assignment, Kei would be grateful. He'll undoubtedly look and feel like an idiot, but at least he would've gotten something out of it.</p>
<p>In his bathroom, he put the drops in. Two in both eyes, hissing when the cool liquid met his flaming eyeballs. He hoped he wasn't going down with an inflammation. It wasn't like he'd worn the damn contacts for too long -barely six hours- yet his eyes protested this much. Kuroo was right, perhaps he ought to quit contacts entirely or limit wearing them to a once in a blue moon event. He gagged when the bitterness assaulted the back of his throat. Fucking eyes drops, maybe they ought to be called throat drops. Nasty motherfuckers.</p>
<p>As he waited for the drops to sit, he heard the front door; probably Hitoka going for a walk. He should've joined her, stretch his legs, breathe some fresh air. A sharp jab in his right eye reminded him why that was a bad idea. Kuroo was right, his eyes weren't up for an encounter with high definition lighting. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinked several times to dislodge the liquid stuck on his lashes, exited the bathroom and gave an unmanly scream at the sight of a slender man sitting on his bed, back to Kei. </p>
<p>A man was in his bedroom. Sitting in his bed. Kei hadn't heard him come in when he was in the bathroom. How did the man get in? Had Hitoka left the door open on her way out? So they didn't have a lot of crimes around here, still any psycho could venture into the building and let himself into an unlocked apartment. Classic true crime material. He didn't know if he'd be able to outrun the guy, and jumping from the window of his tenth floor apartment was the stuff for suicide. </p>
<p>The stranger -who'd been bent over- straightened and looked over his shoulders. It took a while for Tadashi's eyes to filter through his fog of fear. His friend's green eyes danced with amusement. </p>
<p>"Lovely soprano," Tadashi smirked.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Relief hit him so hard he swayed. He made it to his bed on rubbery legs, sitting down hard. "You should've said something when you came in."</p>
<p>"I called out but no one answered. Figured you went to the store or something and I'm too tired to wait in the parlour."</p>
<p>"If it was you at the door, then Hitoka...?"</p>
<p>"Is having a nice snooze on the couch. Found her dead to the world when let myself in. I covered her with the afghan and came in here to nap." He removed his jacket and flung it in the general direction of the desk. It landed on the floor. With a groan, Tadashi stretched out on the bed. "Are you working on your project today?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Any luck?"</p>
<p>"Hardly." Kei legged it to Tadashi's discarded jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. "Are you okay? You sound exhausted."</p>
<p>"Eh. Yuu isn't home, I was bored."</p>
<p>Kei joined him on the bed. "You're exhausted from battling boredom?"</p>
<p>"You said it yourself, it was a battle. Battles are exhausting." Kei chuckled and lightly threaded his fingers through his friend's hair. Tadashi sighed happily then moved his head to Kei's thighs, manoeuvring his body to lie across the bed horizontally. "I brought us a salad. BBQ chicken." </p>
<p>"Thanks. I haven't had that in forever." </p>
<p>"Hmm." He moaned when Kei turned the light pats into a scalp massage. "Oh God that's good. That's really good."</p>
<p>It hadn't come as a surprise to Kei that someone as tactile as Tadashi loved massages like no man's business. Tadashi was like a kitten. "If you want, we've got pot stickers left."</p>
<p>"Later," came Tadashi's drowsy reply. </p>
<p>Kei worked his friend's scalp until Tadashi completed melted into the bed. Evidently he was still awake as indicated by his breathing but he was as relaxed as any human could aspire to be while conscious. Leaning against his stuffed headboard, he worked his fingers deeper, thumbs focussed on his friend's temples. "Are you okay, Tadashi?" he asked softly so as not to break the seeming trance the other boy had fallen into. "You seem tense."</p>
<p>Tadashi sighed and in the same soft tones replied, "I'm good. I just miss Yuu. He's been working a lot these days."</p>
<p>Tobio was something of a workaholic, Yuuji on the other hand had a pretty laid back approach to work. It was rare that a project ate so much of his time, rarer still that Tadashi would complain about it. "Did he travel?"</p>
<p>"Nah he's in town, most times he does his work from home but..." Tadashi trailed off.</p>
<p>Kei rubbed circles over his hairline using the tips of his fingers. "Have you talked to him about it?"</p>
<p>Tadashi didn't answer immediately. Kei was starting to fear that this was bigger and more serious than Tadashi was making out it to be. His best friends having serious fights with their boyfriends within the space of a few days, what were the odds? "I don't want to come off as a nag or a complainer. It's not often he gets swallowed up by work, I want to be supportive."</p>
<p>"Did you guys fight?" Kei asked hesitantly because he was afraid of an affirmative reply.</p>
<p>"What? God no. Nothing like that. He's just giving work too much attention while I'm getting way less than usual. I guess I'm just used to being pampered and you know how much of an attention whore I am." That made Kei laugh. Tadashi did love being on the receiving end of positive attention. "I try to stay out of his way but it's... I miss him."</p>
<p>Awww. If they were sitting up, Kei would've hugged him. Tadashi sounded like a little lost kid. "Tell him."</p>
<p>"That I miss him?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. And that you're feeling a little ignored."</p>
<p>"I can't, Kei. I told you, I'm trying to be supportive. Things won't always be the same everytime."</p>
<p>"If you don't tell him he won't know how you feel or if he's doing anything wrong."</p>
<p>"He's not doing anything wrong, he's busy with work. That's how he earns a living, not by showering me with attention."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled. He dug his fingers in the middle of Tadashi's head, hitting the spot where the boy seemed more responsive in order to calm him some. True to form, Tadashi burrowed into his thighs. "I'm not saying he's doing anything wrong, I'm just saying he doesn't know how you feel. Work doesn't equal neglecting other parts of your life, if he knows, he'll adjust. That's all I'm saying."</p>
<p>"It's not like we're married, I have my own apartment."</p>
<p>The wistfulness in that statement did not go unnoticed. Gently prodding, he said, "But you want to."</p>
<p>"Want to what?"</p>
<p>"You said you guys aren't married but you want to be, right?"</p>
<p>"More than anything," Tadashi said without missing a beat. "I know it's too early to wish for a ring but I can't help it. Yuu's my soulmate. I'll jump on the opportunity to move in with him, hell I'll go to a temple to get married right now if he asks."</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't move too fast," said Kei. Love was good and all and he got that the excitement of their honeymoon stage hadn't worn off, still slow and steady does it. They might be right for each other but rushing things might ruin it.</p>
<p>"There's no script for these things. If you know then rules become mere formalities, a waste of time. I wanna get a move on already."</p>
<p>"What about Yuuji?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? I think unconsciously he's leaning towards settling down for good. The other day he asked me about kids. Kids, Kei."</p>
<p>Kei's mind wandered to Kuroo. They too had talked about kids, a family in general. The man made it clear he was set to start his own home with a partner and make babies. Both Kuroo and Yuuji were in their thirties, guess they were at that age. Kuroo would make a great partner and an awesome father. He had a doting personality, was indulgent until he put his foot down, then he became outright stubborn. In a manner of speaking, Yuuji was that way too except his stubbornness was of a more simplistic variety.</p>
<p>Tadashi didn't have a strict bone in his body, he had more of a slaughter-with-kindness personality. If Tadashi rose his voice at you even by an octave, expect an apology. They were two individuals who balanced each other out just like Shoyou and Tobio. Can Yuuji and Tadashi make the whole parenting thing work? Absolutely. It might take some trial and error but because they were both tenacious in their own ways and learned quickly, they'd have it down to a pat in no time at all.</p>
<p>Kei's heart filled. With happiness for his best friend, coloured by a light green shade of envy. The good kind of envy. Tadashi and Shoyou, things came to them easily, Kei wished he could say the same for himself. "What did you talk about?" Surprisingly, his voice was normal where he'd expected it to be thick.</p>
<p>"Like if I wanted them, how many. I said two. I want two kids. Two is the perfect number for children, at least to me. I'll grey prematurely if I have to raise more."</p>
<p>"I call dibs on best man and godfather to the first."</p>
<p>Tadashi giggled. "I'm gonna let you and Sho hash that out between yourselves." Tadashi shifted in that way that told Kei he was about to bring up something Kei wouldn't like. "So umm... about Ushijima, have you given it any thought?"</p>
<p>It took Kei's brain many seconds to catch up with the trajectory Tadashi had taken and even then, he came up empty. "I'm not sure I follow."</p>
<p>"You were supposed to ask him out on a date." </p>
<p>"I... What?" Seriously, what? When had he agreed to do so? "I didn't say I would. I didn't even think you were serious."</p>
<p>"I was." The 'duh' hovered somewhere around that sentence.</p>
<p>"But I can't just..." Kei had never in his life asked anyone out on a date, it had always been him getting asked. Where would he begin? Did he even want to ask Ushijima regardless of the possibility that he might have a chance? Besides, "He's not gay."</p>
<p>"How many times will I tell you he is?"</p>
<p>"You don't know that."</p>
<p>"I do. He's a hundred percent gay, no room for doubt. Not one."</p>
<p>"Either way, I won't."</p>
<p>"Why?" Tadashi pressed. "He's good looking, calm, big and very... Ushijima." Kei snorted. "Come on Kei, anyone will be lucky to date a man like him."</p>
<p>"Seems like you really like him."</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"Then he's all yours." </p>
<p>"First, I'm already with a man who's currently married to a project. Second, I like him for you."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't date married men."</p>
<p>"They'll be divorced soon, I'm a patient man."</p>
<p>Kei chuckled, loving that even though they were having a serious discussion, Tadashi was nice enough to indulge his diversion for a bit. "Ushijima is... I don't know, not really my type?"</p>
<p>"Not really your... Pfft. He's the embodiment of your type. Every single thing you like in a man, he has."</p>
<p>It was true. Everything Tadashi said was true. "He's aloof," Kei argued weakly, mainly for the sake of argument.</p>
<p>"So what? Aloof equals sexy on him. That's an immense bonus for you."</p>
<p>Kei wasn't into aloof men, he had enough of that for them both. He preferred affectionate men, the type he didn't have to guess what they were feeling. He'd rather fend off too much attention from a man than scramble for. "He's stolid."</p>
<p>"Guys like him tend to act differently with their partners. They're usually surprisingly sanguine and/or pukingly tender."</p>
<p>Maybe Tadashi was right. Even so, Kei didn't want to get involved with the man. Nothing personal against Ushijima, Kei simply wasn't inclined to get romantically involved with anyone just yet. "I'm not interested."</p>
<p>"Don't you like him."</p>
<p>"I do but not like that."</p>
<p>"It won't hurt to give it a try."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, did he put you up to this? You seem overly invested in this matter."</p>
<p>"Sorry for trying to play matchmaker," Tadashi said sarcastically, "it won't happen again."</p>
<p>Why thank God. "Thank you," Kei muttered.</p>
<p>"It's gonna happen again you prick, consider this a recess."</p>
<p>That said, shut his eyes. Kei said, "I don't want you stressing to find me a life partner."</p>
<p>"Give me a good reason not to and I'll stop."</p>
<p>"Okay... Umm..." Kei was trying to think of a reasonable excuse but Tadashi interrupted his thought process.</p>
<p>"A good reason like you're dating someone. The only reason really. Until then, I've got you."</p>
<p>"I don't want you to got me," Kei stated. </p>
<p>"Love you too bubba. Now hush."</p>
<p>Kei hushed. He worked Tadashi's scalp until the greenet almost fell asleep. Afterwards Kei dislodged Tadashi's head from his thighs, nudging him to adjust from the awkward position of his legs dangling from the side of Kei's bed. They laid side by side, the comforter drawn to the chests. Kei shut his eyes, listening to Tadashi's breathing for when he slipped into unconsciousness before he did too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                              •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tetsuro yanked off his necktie as he entered his restaurant, unbuttoning the top two buttons for less restraint. As a general rule, he hated those things with their neck grip and choking tendencies but they seemed to be a necessity where corporate meetings were concerned. Whoever made that rule, he hoped they were roasting in hell.</p>
<p>Cool air blasted him alongside a heady mix of indescribable aromas. Heaven must smell exactly like this. He took a moment to drink in the colourful sight of an array cooking foods on stoves and ingredients gracing the work surfaces, the efficient weapons in the form of utensils used for bending the ingredients to the chefs' wills. And the smell, God, the smell. </p>
<p>Tetsuro had used the kitchen entrance into the building mainly to check on the staff, see how they were coming along but also to speak to Yaku about a memo he'd gotten from him yesterday. As he moved, he reflexively answered greetings from the chefs, peeked in a few stations, asked questions here and there and refrained from offering advise. Supervision was part of Yaku's job and the sous chef, Shibayama, had the honour of assisting him in that area. </p>
<p>He removed his blazer and draped it over a shoulder in order to absorb more of the cool air. One would think that with the weather, there would be no need for a hot situation but here he was, heating up like no man's business despite his air conditioned ride over. Probably had more to do with the psychological effect of a heated business meeting than the weather. Either way, thank God for the kitchen. Air conditioning units had been installed otherwise the kitchen staff will cook alongside their dishes. The a/c countered the hotness of too many stoves burning at once, and the heat countered the too much chill that would've otherwise overtaken the atmosphere. A win-win if he did say. </p>
<p>He spotted Yaku chopping vegetables in his own corner. His hands moved rapidly, the knife swiftly eating away at its target. Yaku was one of those chefs you couldn't take your eyes off when you caught them working. He worked with ease and confidence and you can tell just by looking at him how much he loved what he did. Watching a pro in his element was kind of humbling. The ease with which they worked, their calm mode of  handling even the most complicated task was awesome.</p>
<p>Cooking to Tetsuro wasn't just a hobby, it was a form of therapy. To Yaku though, it was a way of life. Yaku had once said to him that if his ability to cook was removed, all that'll be left of him would be an empty, worthless shell. Yaku in the kitchen was a deliciously stunning piece of art, he had everything down to a pat. His movements seamlessly interwove, it was hard to discern where one ended and the other began. There was literally no wasted move where Yaku was concerned.</p>
<p>"That was quick," greeted the chef as Tetsuro got to him. </p>
<p>He grunted something that was unclear even to himself by way of a reply and asked, "Is there something I could chow right now?" He was a bit lightheaded from lack of solid food. He'd had a bowl of rice krispies for breakfast and afterwards only a bottle of coke at the meeting.</p>
<p>Yaku gave him a look. "Has there ever been a time I didn't have lunch waiting for you especially after a meeting?"</p>
<p>"I could kiss you."</p>
<p>Yaku smirked, "Okay but upstairs where no one can see. We don't want to be hot gossip for the staff." </p>
<p>"I wanna be hot gossip, sounds like fun."</p>
<p>"Trust me, you don't and it isn't. The last time they had a field day gossiping was after you fired that pale kid. Whatshisname." Tsukishima, Tetsuro didn't supply. "There were some rather unpleasant and not so flattering additions to the debacle. Hearing them talk, you would've thought he'd planned a heist." </p>
<p>Swallowing a groan, Tetsuro recalled his irritation at the time, almost all his staff talking about Tsukishima nonstop. An irritation that had nothing to do with the younger man but at the constant reminder of the circumstance. He hadn't been able to care at all about the bashing Tsukishima's reputation suffered at the hands of idle gossips, unconcerned that more than half of the rumour was manifestly untrue. He hadn't clarified that no, Tsukishima did not in fact break into his office nor that he hadn't made away with a bagful of actual cash. </p>
<p>In the end, Kenma had been the one to put a stop to it in a rather frightening way. They'd happened upon two waiters discussing the issue when Kenma levelled them with his you're-about-to-be-fucked-in-a-terrible-way-and-you-don't-know-it look and warned the shit out of them. Oh he'd berated Tetsuro for not speaking up, tried to guilt trip him into paying Tsukishima the rest of what Kenma believed he was entitled to. All to no avail.</p>
<p>Undeterred, Kenma had laid it out that it wasn't too late to give Tsukishima back his job. Tetsuro had given an emphatic no to that. If asked again, his answer will remain a no though this time, due to a gentler emotion. He hadn't been able to stand the thought of Tsukishima back in his place of business, now it was because he couldn't stand the thought of subjecting Tsukishima to the harsh rumours that'll no doubt resurface the second he stepped foot in here. That aside, he seriously doubted Tsukishima will want to return here to work after his forced ejection. </p>
<p>Yaku who had returned to his chopping in the face of Tetsuro's silence said, "Still up for our meeting today or would you like us to reschedule for tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Today is fine." Yaku's email had said they had to discuss a few details regarding the kitchen supplies. Prior to receiving Yaku's, he'd gotten one from Koushi informing him that he was ready to present Tetsuro a final draft of the menu he'd been working on. Tetsuro had figured to kill two birds with one stone so he'd sent a reply to both of them that a meeting was scheduled after his arrival in the afternoon. </p>
<p>"Sure? I don't mind and I'm sure Koushi won't either."</p>
<p>"Give me an hour and I'll be ready."</p>
<p>"Lunch?"</p>
<p>"Bring it along with you please."</p>
<p>In his office, Tetsuro headed straight to his sofa and buried his face in its cushion. Meetings at his dad's company ran long, methodically draining him mentally and physically except the effects didn't show face until after all parties had shaken hands in farewell. It was good. They'd closed the deal, proper arrangements to set things in motion will begin immediately after a number of technical matters have been dealt with. </p>
<p>Dad was happy. That was good. It was splendid, really. He just had to...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                     •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ninety minutes later he was awoken from his nap by hushed voices. </p>
<p>"__telling you let's go."</p>
<p>"He said to come up. If we leave, he'll be mad."</p>
<p>"So let him. If he's tired he should rest otherwise his migraine might trigger."</p>
<p>"Shit. And the food?"</p>
<p>"We could eat it..."</p>
<p>Hard limit right there. Forcing his eyes open, he spied Yaku and Koushi arguing furiously a few feet away from where he laid. Koushi was seriously trying to convince Yaku to let them share Tetsuro's lunch while Yaku valiantly fought him off.</p>
<p>"You could always serve him one of today's specials," Koushi said in a perfectly reasonable voice as though Yaku was a dumb kid. "He'll like that."</p>
<p>"I cooked this specifically for him. You're not coming anywhere close to it."</p>
<p>"I could punch you and take off with the tray."</p>
<p>"Try it. See if I won't poison you."</p>
<p>Tetsuro snickered, drawing their attention to him. Yaku gave Koushi a look that said I told you. Koushi shrugged. "So," Tetsuro began.</p>
<p>"So," they repeated. Yaku said, "I brought your lunch."</p>
<p>"Many thanks." With a groan, he stretched to his full height, yawning.</p>
<p>"Yaku wanted us to eat your food. I said no."</p>
<p>The chef's eyes widened at the blatant lie. "Jesus. You know what? I am going to poison your lying ass."</p>
<p>Koushi glared. "Your heart is black."</p>
<p>"Children," Tetsuro chided in amusement. They ignored him in favour of bickering so he ignored them in favour of using the bathroom. When he returned, they were quietly laughing at a private joke, Koushi already seated while Yaku set the table. </p>
<p>A deep bowl was dished with rosemary beans, sautéed spinach and a thick roasted chicken thigh, a second plate held slices of toast bread and spread with a butter knife. </p>
<p>Yaku poured him a glass of juice. "Bon appétit," he said before sitting on the end of the long sofa.</p>
<p>Tetsuro thanked him yet again and dug in. Ah yes, that lovely taste of lemon zest on chicken was what he needed to perk up his senses. From the way Koushi concentrated on his iPad, sliding and frowning, Tetsuro knew for sure it'll be a long discussion. </p>
<p>"Okay we may as well begin, we've got a lot to cover and time is short."</p>
<p>"Have some sympathy, man. He's eating."</p>
<p>Koushi rolled his eyes. "Are we supposed to sit here watching him eat while we do why? Salivate like starving dogs? I think not." Tetsuro wordlessly pushed the plate of warm toast and spread towards Koushi. "Thanks though I was gonna have some whether or not you offered." Yaku scoffed. "And we're still gonna start this discussion now."</p>
<p>"Fine." Yaku yanked the plate to him and began buttering a slice. "Sorry Tetsu but it's as he says. There's no time and I have to get back to the kitchen."</p>
<p>"If today isn't very convenient, how about we do this tomorrow?" Tetsuro offered.</p>
<p>"Nah, the sooner we go over it, the sooner we'll call it done." He placed a slice over the buttered one and passed it to Koushi then picked up another. "We might not finish this today anyway but we might as well get something done." </p>
<p>Tetsuro concurred with that logic. "Fair enough. Hit me."</p>
<p>So Koushi hit him by beginning with small servings that concentrated heavily on animal product. He listed foods with proposed toppings and/or side dishes while he and Yaku were given the chance to object, suggest, and in Tetsuro's case, veto. He was after all the boss. Koushi had emailed them both the full compilation of the menu he'd been working on so they scanned their individual copies as he went.</p>
<p>"Sea foods," said Koushi. "Pan roasted snapper, roasted peppers, grilled courgettes and puffed quinoa.</p>
<p>"I'll season this with fennel and lemon," added Yaku. "There's something about lemon on fish that's just... And the fennel will give the dish that dash of herb goodness." Tetsuro feared the chef might orgasm from imagining the dish. Was that possible? To orgasm from the thought of food? Maybe that's where the term foodgasm came from. Opening a new tab on his iPad, he made a note to look up on the internet the origin of foodgasm.</p>
<p>Neither of them had a problem with the aforementioned so Koushi plowed on. "Bass -roasted and pan roasted. Based on the nutritional charts, couscous, Aleppo pepper, pita chips, herbs, lemon and labneh will go well with the roast while we'll supplement the pan roast with honest roasted vegetables, salsa verde and warm pickles and olives. Of course there's more options for both but essentially this'll be..."</p>
<p>As the nutritionist droned, Tetsuro ran through the recommended dishes again, this time making sure to soak it in. He'd barely glanced at it when it had been emailed, focussed solely on todays negotiation. He wished he'd at least paid a little more attention to this. Eyes flying swiftly over his screen, he took in as much as he could at a time, asking himself what his thoughts on them were in order to voice them out when the time came. He read: salmon with white beans, lemon roasted eggplant humus, pickles, confit tomato, sumac, herb oil. Red mullet in pinenut butter shrimp and black garlic tortellini, caramelised fennel, roast red pepper purée and shellfish sauce. </p>
<p>It was just like Yaku said, lemon and herb on fish was a tasty combination. Catching good fish becomes rewarding after the rains and while most of these vegetables and herbs could be grown year round, some of them tasted so much better after the rain also. </p>
<p>He appreciated the effort Koushi poured into creating the menu. Tetsuro's head felt like it would implode if he as much as attempted embarking on this sort of assignment. Like always, Koushi had done a fantastic job of creating an almost impeccable menu. An argument between the other two drew him back to the discussion.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Koushi, all I'm saying is that's a whole lot of veggies."</p>
<p>"For a whole lot of meat. We're using a whole quail for a single plate, that's one guaranteed heart attack right there considering the amount of cholesterol that's going into its preparation."</p>
<p>"The veggies..."</p>
<p>"There's fruit there too. This is fine okay? But if you're not comfortable, you know you're free to adjust the ingredients."</p>
<p>Tetsuro searched his screen until he located the source of their friendly fracas. They'd moved on to birds already. There. Roasted quail, onion and truffle compoteé, pickles, cucumber, turnip and pear with a yuko zest and sake jus. "Hold up. I don't see a problem here. Sure there's a handful of vegetables, there's also sake, a sauce with chocolate base and fruits. This is quite balanced."</p>
<p>Yaku sighed. "I get it, coming from Koushi's angle. Now I want you to check it out from a chef's angle. The veggies in here are overwhelming, and while I think they're fine, I also think the dish already has a lot going on for it. Why don't we cut out the pickles and cucumber? There's already so much going on with the plate, why complicate it further."</p>
<p>Tetsuro considered it from Yaku's point of view. Too much or too little can mess up a meal. He understood Koushi's concern. Roasting quail involved a lot of oil for shine, tenderisation and better absorption. Roasted quail always has this shine to it that can make a health nut balk in fear from the amount of oil used. It made sense to try as much as possible to to make up for all the fat contained in this dish with healthier supplements.</p>
<p>On the other hand, this dish was something close to a dessert. Ergo it was meant to be sweet and high ranking in the cholesterol department. No customer with health issues and half a brain will venture close to this dish else their death be upon their own heads. Steels and Chopsticks cared about the nutritional balance but they were absolutely not a health restaurant or whatever those were called. </p>
<p>"I like it minus the cucumber and pickles. Quails are tiny, there's no need for too much veggies in the plate." Overkill in a nutshell.</p>
<p>Koushi huffed in disapproval then barreled on. </p>
<p>Geniuses were the ones who sat down to create what'll be a nice dish from a combination of unrelated ingredients. It was amazing how people could throw stuff together and get an appetising result. Here it was working to the advantage of them in this line of business. In big, fancy restaurants such as his, portion sizes were honestly crazy in the sense that they were so tiny that a single course could hardly satisfy a truly famished person. It was almost hilarious seeing the content of prepared plates.</p>
<p>The thing was, the smaller the serving, the fancier and more qualitative it appeared. Basically it was quality over quantity. In the case of some dishes, you wouldn't believe your eyes when you were served if you weren't used to high end restaurants. Tetsuro honestly opined that some patrons visited his kind of establishment for the pleasure of their palette, not because they were hungry; and the artistic use of the food to decorate the plate, coupled with the sometimes complicated names of the dishes added to the whole glamour. He guessed that was the whole point behind three course meals, to eat small servings three or more times to fill up the stomach under the guise of sophistication.</p>
<p>Who was he to judge anyway? He similarly ate from expensive restaurants, had been from a young age, though admittedly in his case, a hefty burger or something equally filling followed closely behind when he got home. It was useless pretending he'd had his fill. Also seeing as he owned one of such restaurants, he should be ashamed of this sort of exploitation except he couldn't, not when this was the principle of the thing. </p>
<p>"What do you think?"</p>
<p>Belatedly, he realised Koushi had just addressed him. "I..." What? Think think think, what had they been talking about? They couldn't have covered that far while he daydreamed. "Err let's see..." Short of asking, he couldn't see a way to guess what these two had been talking about. He couldn't tell where they were on the bloody list. He pretended to consider the list on his iPad.</p>
<p>"It can't be that difficult a choice. What would you rather have your pork rib with for a simple meal."</p>
<p>There! He'd found it and right at the very bottom of the pork section. He'd zoned out for a pretty lengthy time. Braised pork belly rib and figs. "Perfect. Nothing more, nothing less."</p>
<p>Koushi looked pleased with himself. </p>
<p>"Before we jump to our vegan plates," Yaku interjected, "I have two duck dishes I'd like to add to the menu." He waited for the both of them to give him the go-ahead. "First, pan roasted duck breast with plum emulsion, red onion and blackberry marmalade, seasonal fruits marinated in balsamic vinegar. And" -he scrolled "-smoke duck, roasted celeriac and toasted oat purée with kale cherries and almond."</p>
<p>Koushi nodded in severe approval. "I especially like that they have a good fruit selection."</p>
<p>"Thanks. And speaking of fruits," oh boy, he knew exactly what was coming, "you haven't said a word about our fruit dilemma, Tetsuro. This is what I wanted to talk to you about."</p>
<p>Somehow he'd known the meeting will take such a perilous turn. If he said so much as a wrong word, they'll eat him whole so he carefully chose his next words. "Yeah sorry about that. I've been busy with my other job but I'll get on it soon." </p>
<p>"Soon? How soon is soon?"</p>
<p>Yaku, dammit. "Tomorrow at the latest."</p>
<p>"We know you're swarmed, okay? We get it. But we're working with time here. The last batch of fruits we were supplied turned out to be trash. More than half of them were soured, a few had gone bad on the inside. It was a hot mess. We can't afford to__"</p>
<p>"I know. I know." Christ. Wary, he scrubbed a palm over his face. Whoever said owning a business was easy? There was always something that had gone wrong or something at the verge of going wrong or something that will go wrong. Fruits for crissakes, fucking fruits. "I'll see if I can make arrangements tonight."</p>
<p>If he hadn't had a shit ton of responsibilities to attend to, he might've taken care of this earlier as planned. After Tsukishima served him those grapes, he'd decided to try out the farmer the younger man said he buys from but thanks to all the postponing, he hadn't gotten around to doing it. He had a feeling Yaku and Koushi didn't one hundred percent believe him when he'd mentioned having an option in that regard.</p>
<p>Tsukishima was his link to this mysterious farmer and since he hadn't mentioned it to the blond, Tsukishima in turn hadn't offered any other information regarding the farmer. When Tetsuro called him later, he'll make the necessary inquiries.</p>
<p>"Okay. No rush," said Koushi.</p>
<p>Tetsuro rolled his eyes. First there wasn't time to dawdle, now he shouldn't rush. "We'll finish this tomorrow." He'll keep losing track of the discussion otherwise. </p>
<p>Yaku and Koushi cleared the table. With the state he was in, Tetsuro couldn't be bothered to lend a hand. Served them right for ambushing him then acting all sympathetic. </p>
<p>He settled into the quietness of his office. He did not want to look at any correspondence, he wanted to shut his eyes and pretend he had nothing work related left undone. Kenma was immersed in an errand Tetsuro had tasked him with else he would've been the one Tetsuro would run to for a morale boost. He wasn't despairing, he just needed a friendly to chat with. Putting in so much hours at work was gruelling. </p>
<p>He left the restaurant early. The things left undone could be done anywhere and so with that in mind, he packed up his laptop and got the hell out. Ordinarily he'll stay until closing, observe his staff and customer relations, maybe say hi to a few regulars and if he had to leave as early as this, he knew Kenma will be there to take care of things. But Kenma wasn't in and Tetsuro couldn't stand another second in a work environment. </p>
<p>He popped by Koushi's office to ask him take care of things as Yaku was probably busy screaming his lungs out at the chefs, and quietly exited the building using his private access. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             •~•</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing could quite compare to the clean scent of the air after a particularly rainy day. The atmosphere was clear of smog, the weather just the right amount of cool, the sun hiding its brutal face behind thick tufts of clouds. They couldn't have chosen a more perfect day for outdoor shopping. </p>
<p>Beside him, Tsukishima fiddled with the music player until he found a track that met his taste before he leaned into his seat and snapped on his seatbelt. Tetsuro then eased out of the parking spot and they began their journey to the market. He hadn't thought Tsukishima would pick today to accompany him to the market after he'd talked to him about it just yesterday. If things went smoothly today, they'll be good to go at the restaurant in no time. </p>
<p>A quick glance at Tsukishima revealed the younger man to be deep in thought. His brows were furrowed like whatever he was thinking about distressed him. Though dressed casually in skinny black jeans and army green t-shirt, Tsukishima was far from casual. He hadn't been able to hold Tetsuro's gaze for any reasonable length of time and Tetsuro was beginning to wonder if he'd said anything wrong to the blond. He'd expected that with the way things had been going, Tsukishima would've been more care free around him. Conversely, Tsukishima toed the line between tense and mellow. </p>
<p>"Everything okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>His companion jumped at the sound of his voice. "Yeah. Yes." He rubbed his palms on his thighs in circles, "Why wouldn't it be?"</p>
<p>"You seem a little..." aflutter, spooked... "off. Did I catch you at a bad time?"</p>
<p>"No. No. Not at all. Everything's fine."</p>
<p>Repetitive words. Another sign that it wasn't. Tetsuro hedged. "Something's bothering you." Tsukishima only offered a half shrug. "Something I did or didn't do?"</p>
<p>He frowned, this time the lines on his forehead were from puzzlement. "Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>Drumming fingers on thigh, non-answer, answering a question with a question as a deflective tactic. Yeah those were familiar enough signs, signs he'd learned to look out for thanks to Daishou. "There's a spot up ahead in the gas station, why don't we go there and talk."</p>
<p>Tsukishima popped a knuckle, then another. "It's nothing we seriously need to talk about now." He popped the other three on the same hand.</p>
<p>"You're not at ease." It was as if the easy companionship they'd shared at dinner never happened and they were back to their shaky truce. "I want to know why. Whatever it is, we can talk about it. This has do with me, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima looked out his window and said in quietly, "Maybe. A little. It has more to do with me though."</p>
<p>Tetsuro nodded. It didn't surprise him that Tsukishima was still being divertive, this young man must really hate confrontations. Easing into the gas station, he navigated into an empty space where he put the car in park and killed the engine. "Let's hear it." </p>
<p>He felt Tsukishima's defenses rise a bit. "It's fine Kuroo, we don't have to talk about it."</p>
<p>Tsukishima was worried though and that worry had rubbed off on Tetsuro. He couldn't back off this scent even if he tried. Which he wasn't. They had to level this while it brewed. "Come on, let's not do this, alright? I think we're past it."</p>
<p>"Are we?" Tsukishima blurted then blanched immediately. "Sorry I__"</p>
<p>"No go on. I want to hear it. All of it." Tsukishima didn't speak though. He stared fixedly ahead, probably thinking, probably regretting his decision to take Kuroo to the farmers'. Though impossible to read his eyes with those sunglasses on, his body nevertheless revealed enough and it told Tetsuro to tread very very carefully. "Hey, you can talk to me," he said softly.</p>
<p>Pale brows furrowed. "I don't want you to get upset with me." He said this like he truly believed what he had to say would set Tetsuro off. </p>
<p>"That's not gonna happen." It was apparent Tsukishima did not believe him. "Please, trust me. You can tell me, I promise not to snap."</p>
<p>Tsukishima took off his sunglasses, squinting he lowered his gaze to his intertwined fingers on his thighs. "I just... I've been thinking, alright? This thing with us? it's been bugging me since yesterday. I don't get it."</p>
<p>"What don't you get?" He knew though, he only wanted Tsukishima to say it. </p>
<p>"Everything, I guess. You didn't like me, you hated me. Then we danced," his voice went lower, "we had sex, I nursed you for few hours and just like that" -he snapped his fingers "-you changed. Suddenly you're calling and texting and... all this."</p>
<p>"You think I'm not real." Tetsuro didn't bother pretending to phrase it as a question, it was an observation and nothing else.</p>
<p>"It's not that."</p>
<p>"Help me understand then."</p>
<p>Tsukishima looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Tetsuro could let it go before the blond hopped out of here but to what end? The younger man would remain insecure about them, and one day he'll simply cut off their tenuous ties under the mistaken impression that Tetsuro wasn't being genuine. If he took the time to straighten out this issue, then his chances of keeping Tsukishima close will increase exponentially. If he didn't make Tsukishima see him as a decent human being, their friendship will fizzle out before it even kicked off.</p>
<p>"It's a little of that I guess. You're being nice to me because you think you owe me. You don't, by the way, but if you did, dinner cleared whatever debt you imagine you have."</p>
<p>"You're wrong. That's not what this is." He understood how it might look but that wasn't it. There wasn't a single ulterior motive at work within him. None.</p>
<p>"So what is it? Cause I feel like I'm missing something here. It's like I'm skating on thin ice around you cause I think one day you'll come to your senses and recall we have a status quo that isn't this."</p>
<p>Tetsuro's hands tightened into fists. "It won't happen unless you do something worth disliking you for. Right now though, I like you enough. I'm not good at pretending, I don't do things I don't want to. I'm not so sadistic to do that to you. That's not me. And I know we're not tight at the moment, but I'd like you to keep an open mind where I'm concerned."</p>
<p>"It's not like I'm not trying, okay, but it's kind of hard to remain open minded in my position."</p>
<p>He glanced sideways at Tsukishima, the blond was staring at him, eyes alight with worry. "I'm sorry. I can't apologise enough for how I spoke to you, the things I said. My behaviour was inexcusable. I can't take it back. Doesn't matter how much I want to, I can't. But I can promise you that I'll never treat you that way again, I'll never let my temper get the best of me where you're concerned, no matter what you do. I'm a man of my word, I don't break promises."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault, you did what you thought was right."</p>
<p>There were different ways to do the right thing, sometimes people wrongly chose the improper methods. Firing Tsukishima should've been enough, he'd crossed the line a number of times acting the way he did towards the younger man. For example, the night they'd left the club together, he'd walked out on Tsukishima in the kitchen even after the blond said he was sorry. "I was out of line."</p>
<p>"Maybe," he acquiesced, defeated, "I don't know."</p>
<p>"Don't you? Remember we're having a frank conversation."</p>
<p>Tsukishima glanced at him briefly then sighed as if exhausted. "You said some pretty hurtful things to me. Half the time I excused you; I told myself you were justifiably upset and you didn't know me. I took it hard though. It hit me really really hard."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Saying sorry over and over was stupid but what else could he say to someone he'd hurt this much? Tsukishima might've said he got it -and perhaps he did get it- didn't mean he'd come to terms with how Tetsuro had treated him. "I didn't mean to..." No, he'd meant to but he'd meant it at that time. Not now. "I regret it. I do now."</p>
<p>"What do you want Kuroo? What do you want from me? I need to know."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter that we haven't found the cheque, I want us to put it to rest. I don't want it hovering over us the way every bad memory does. Please trust me."</p>
<p>Tsukishima exhaled shakily. "How?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"How can I trust you? It takes a lot to trust and right now, I think that's asking too much."</p>
<p>Any sane person will agree with Tsukishima's assessment, it was too much to ask. What had he done to earn the younger man's trust? He'd been the complete opposite of everything Tsukishima needed. "Give me a chance, that's all I'm asking. I know it takes time to trust and I want to earn that trust. I've never lied to you, I won't start now. I really want to be friends with you. I'll take it slow, I won't rush you. I'll earn your trust, you'll see." He placed a hand on Tsukishima's arm, "I'm sorry, I can't say it enough. Please forgive my actions."</p>
<p>"I forgive you. I understand. I forgive you." And God, Tsukishima's eyes were sad. Like he was remembering what was said and done, how it'd made him feel. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Tsukishima shook his head and averted his gaze. Not before Tetsuro saw his eyes fill. He felt like he should do something profound to show how remorseful he was. </p>
<p>"You used to scare me," said the younger man with a wry smile, "in a way, you still do. Remember when you first came to my apartment? You brought my groceries." Tetsuro nodded. "You were so mad, I thought you were going to hit me. I cried after you left."</p>
<p>The blood drained from his face. He remembered. Christ almighty he remembered. Tsukishima had tripped over himself trying to get away from Tetsuro, he had been so terrified. Tetsuro had seen that fear, a part of him acknowledged it, but he hadn't let himself sympathise. If he had to be completely honest, he had relished Tsukishima's discomfort, taken delight in the fact that he'd scared the blond so. "I don't have an excuse for that day."</p>
<p>"I'm not asking for."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." God, wasn't there something else he could say besides that? "I swear I'm not normally such a brute. Give me a chance to show you that's not me, it's not who I am." What sucked the most was not only had he wounded Tsukishima's pride as a man, he'd wounded his pride as a human being. Yet here the victim sat, saying he forgave Tetsuro. </p>
<p>His companion released a heavy breath. "I don't know if I..."</p>
<p>Although Tsukishima did not finish the sentence, Tetsuro knew what it was he wasn't saying. And for a second, something stopped inside him. Supposing Tsukishima came right out and said he couldn't accept the olive branch Tetsuro offered? What if he didn't want to? His chest squeezed in a strange and unfamiliar way. The situation was steadily slipping out of his control and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Tsukishima..."</p>
<p>"How do I know this isn't guilt speaking?"</p>
<p>"It's not." Yeah it might be a logical explanation but it didn't apply here. "I'm not gonna lie, I do feel terrible, that doesn't mean I'm doing this to assuage my guilt."</p>
<p>"I don't know that," pressed the younger man, still concerned. "I can't know for sure."</p>
<p>It was a struggle to level his voice to reasonable tones as opposed to the hysteria bubbling in his chest. "You can if you give it time."</p>
<p>"This is" -he waved his hand- "all difficult. It's happening too swiftly, I don't know how to keep up."</p>
<p>Tetsuro laid a hand on one of Tsukishima's. "One day at a time. How about that?" He rubbed his thumb gently, soothingly over the thin wrist. "It's not a race."</p>
<p>"What it is is scary, Kuroo." Tsukishima locked eyes with him and the fear was stark in his eyes. "It could go horribly wrong at any time."</p>
<p>That was his self preservation speaking. In other words, Tsukishima was saying if things went wrong, he'll be the one to suffer the most. He didn't know how to fight with words, hence if Tetsuro were to turn on him, it'll be just as bad as before. "It could but we won't let it. I won't."</p>
<p>"Kuroo..." All his scepticism was pumped into that single utterance. He didn't dare believe Tetsuro, he didn't want to hope Tetsuro was right. </p>
<p>"Tsukki please look at me." Tsukishima obliged. Tetsuro gave him time to take him in, to search and see the truth in his eyes. He tried to open himself as wide as he could so that Tsukishima might understand he was baring himself naked emotionally. He had nothing to hide. "Do you think I'm lying to you."</p>
<p>Tsukishima moved from eye to eye, staring deep into each one as if studying for a test. Quietly he said, "No."</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm being dishonest?"</p>
<p>The answer was quicker this time. "No."</p>
<p>"Then please trust me. All I'm asking for is a chance. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, it won't be enough to convince you. I'm gonna try though." He wasn't going to give up. </p>
<p>Was he pushing this too much? Maybe. However, Tsukishima was one of those rare people it was hard to meet. So when fate shoved you repeatedly together and your eyes opened to see them, your heart automatically created a sacred space for them and you wouldn't be able to let them walk away without a fight. His heart had warmed towards Tsukishima, it left him feeling that if peradventure Tsukishima slipped through his fingers, it would be devastated. </p>
<p>Tsukishima broke their eye contact. "I don't know..."</p>
<p>His throat clogged. "Please," he croaked. </p>
<p>The younger man offered a fleeting sideways glance. "What I'm trying to say is I'll need time. Trusting is a huge deal and after everything..." -he lifted a shoulder- "I'll need time, I guess. If you won't mind the wait then I think I'm willing to try." </p>
<p>"I don't mind," he said quickly. "I swear I'll wait as long as it takes." </p>
<p>Tsukishima fingers tightened infinitesimally under his and immediately relaxed. "I'll hold you to your word."</p>
<p>"You do that." He brushed a lock of curls away from Tsukishima's forehead, his heart rate returning to normal. "I know this isn't easy for you, so thank you." He couldn't begin to know what it meant to Tetsuro. </p>
<p>"If you promise not to be too hard on me again?"</p>
<p>"I'm never gonna deliberately hurt you again." Never again. Tetsuro wasn't quite sure what it was about Tsukishima that stirred up tender feelings inside him. They were there nonetheless, like relentless little moles digging holes and furrowing even deeper. There was no stopping them. "There's something I'd like you to do for me."</p>
<p>"If I can."</p>
<p>"I want you to always tell me how you feel about things that has to do with us. Okay? Feel free to call me out if I'm being an arse. I'm not above mistakes and I'm not above saying I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The younger mam smiled thinly. "I can do that."</p>
<p>Tetsuro smiled back when a flash of Tsukishima's earlier statement reeled him. Gently he asked, "You said I still scare you, mind telling me how?"</p>
<p>"Oh." Tsukishima made minuscule fidgety movements, staring timidly at Tetsuro. "No particular way, you're just intimidating."</p>
<p>Tetsuro blinked. "You find me intimidating?"</p>
<p>"Not just me. All your restaurant staff think so too."</p>
<p>Tetsuro smiled, 'all' absolutely excluded Kenma, Yaku and Koushi. "I'll try to tamp it down."</p>
<p>Tsukishima chuckled. "Good luck with that. So you want me to be direct with you always?" </p>
<p>"Okay maybe not too direct, you know. You could spare my feelings in the process. But yes, that's what I want. My ego's gonna take some bruising and I guarantee there'll be some sulking but I'll live."</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed. "Okay. Can you to do the same with me?"</p>
<p>"I will. Just don't hesitate to talk to me. I want to be a good friend to you." Someone Tsukishima can run to, no hesitation, no doubts. "And again I truly am sorry, Tsukki. I know I messed up before. Let me make it up to you."</p>
<p>"It's no sweat." He scrunched his nose delicately. "Why do you call me that?"</p>
<p>"Tsukki?"</p>
<p>"Yes. This is the fourth time you've said it. Twice at dinner and then now."</p>
<p>"It's a short for Tsukishima. Now that we're friends I can't call you by a three syllabled name, that's not gonna happen. So, Tsukki."</p>
<p>"I hate it."</p>
<p>"Of course you do. That blush is from displeasure."</p>
<p>"I am not blushing." He lowered the sun visor to stare at himself in the mirror. "Nope."</p>
<p>The liar. He was and he knew it. Tetsuro smiled, Tsukki responded in kind. "So hey."</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"We're friends, aren't we?"</p>
<p>"If that's what you want," Tsukki mumbled.</p>
<p>"It is. I'm asking what you want." He wanted his companion to begin getting used to crawling out of his shell around Tetsuro. That entailed Tsukki being open at all times, being free to tell Tetsuro his own opinion and not what he thought Tetsuro wanted to hear. No more tiptoeing on eggshells with Tetsuro, no more thinking everything was a test. No more second guesses, no more doubting.</p>
<p>"I'm not that great a person, Kuroo. I'm boring and __"</p>
<p>"Let me be the judge of that," he interrupted because he couldn't bear to hear his companion put himself down.</p>
<p>A pink tongue darted out quickly, leaving a wet shine to his bottom lip. "Yes. We are."</p>
<p>"Tell me we're okay," Tetsuro asked softly, a little desperately.</p>
<p>Equally softly, Tsukki said, "We'll get there eventually."</p>
<p>In Japan, there was a form of craft where cracked and broken vessels were pieced back together using gold. Those vessels were beautiful in a unique way, having the appearance of scars thickened into gold. Tsukki reminded him of those. He'd been bashed and broken but he was fixing himself up slowly but surely, putting pieces of himself back together with a bonding agent that solidified into a previous gem. </p>
<p>Tsukki was a delight to behold, too valuable to pass up on. And all his imperfections, all those scars and battle wounds stood proudly, declaring "I am beautiful because I have been broken."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally I was chanced finish this chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long but here we are at last. </p>
<p>Half of the last bit was added this morning so naturally it might not be very smooth and in general, I didn't have the opportunity to spend time editing so you might've come across all forms of errors. Please excuse them and me. </p>
<p>As usual, your thoughts, criticisms and whatever else are anticipated and welcomed. I want to better myself as a writer so if there's anything you've noticed and wish to point out, let me know. </p>
<p>And oh my God guys, Fog Hill of the Five Elements! I'm just now seeing that anime and oh my gawd!!! I loved it! It's the only Chinese anime I've seen and I love it and I just can't....</p>
<p>Kisses y'all. See ya soon. Stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seven for a secret never to be told</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsuro wanted to cry. His back ached from lying the wrong way all night, his limbs didn't feel right no thanks to the hefty bags of produce he'd lugged around the market yesterday. It was easy to forget how heavy the combined weight of fresh fruits can be. Hauling four bags full of them had been a superman move at the time, this morning he could only think how stupid he'd been relegating the vegetables to Tsukki because they were light.</p><p>Their trip to the farmers' market had been a major success. Not only had the fruits they'd sampled been the right amount of amazing, he'd made his proposal to the farmer and the man had agreed to meet for a proper discussion at his farm. And to top it all, he and Tsukki were on cordial terms. Life was great.</p><p>Or it ought to have been had today not been scheduled for his workout. He should have called Kotarou earlier to cancel, he shouldn't have deceived himself into thinking he could tough it out. Now it was too late and the trainer would be here any second. Taking settling breaths, he tried to engage his limbs in stretches to ease his ailing muscles but his body was too stiff and uncooperative to produce anything near graceful. </p><p>His doorbell rang once, twice, then the door opened. "Daddy's home," Kotarou's voice rang out gaily, causing a smile to split Tetsuro's lips despite his many pains.</p><p>"In here," he called back.</p><p>Moments later Kotarou's tall frame filled the doorway. "Bro I__ what the hell is going on?" he asked when he took in the sight of Tetsuro sprawled dejectedly on the sofa.</p><p>"Body aches. I don't think I can survive workout today."</p><p>"We're doing a full body routine," Kotarou replied as though he hadn't heard Tetsuro.</p><p>He repeated. "I hurt all over, man, I don't think I can do anything today."</p><p>Kotarou smirked. "Did you get into a fight? You look fine, that means the other guy must've seen hell."</p><p>Tetsuro scoffed. "Nope. I went to the market yesterday."</p><p>"You better be joking."</p><p>"I've had a stressful week," he protested. "Yesterday I went to the market and there was a lot to carry and..." he blew out a breath in frustration. Even to his ears, it sounded like excuses -stupid ones at that. Most times the truth sounded stupid.</p><p>"Lemme get this straight. You went shopping yesterday, bought a lot of stuff and wound up with sour muscles?" </p><p>"Don't oversimplify it like that," he grumbled, "you're undermining my affliction."</p><p>"Lounging in your parlour with a glass of juice, a bowl of fruit and candy... you couldn't be more afflicted if you tried."</p><p>"It's not candy."</p><p>"Chocolate is candy__"</p><p>"It isn't!"</p><p>Kotarou was obviously going to ignore him if the widening of his eyes were anything to go by. "And these... What are these? Bananas? They're as big as plantains. Holy shit."</p><p>A snicker snapped his attention from Kotarou to a lean man with a similar build as the trainer standing slightly off to the side of Kotarou. "Trust you to get distracted by the most unexpected thing," he said in a voice that contrasted his appearance. </p><p>"But they're huge." Kotarou went on, agog. "They're like the biggest bananas ever." He ran a finger over the nearest bunch. "And shit, look at their skin, flawless."</p><p>"Of all things to lust after, you pick bananas."</p><p>Kotarou went beet. "I'm not lusting after... Goddamn but you're a dick." The man opened his mouth as if to speak and Kotarou pierced him with a look, "No dick jokes, arsehole. And no arse jokes either!"</p><p>Unable to help himself, Tetsuro burst out laughing. The other man followed and soon Kotarou joined. </p><p>"My big brother Shinsuke. Shin, Tetsuro."</p><p>Tetsuro rose, his brows rising in appreciation. The man before him was an Adonis. He was tall, not as tall as he and Kotarou but just as trim. In fact, he dare said the guy's trimness was on a different level to which theirs was inferior. His skin was slightly lighter than Kotarou's and he had sharp, piercing eyes a tad darker than his brother's. Initially Tetsuro hadn't heard the stranger walk in, neither had he noticed him due to the fact that he'd come in after Kotarou and stood behind him, but now that his presence registered, it was hard not to acknowledge it. He had a commanding presence. Everything about him screamed dominance.</p><p>They shook hands. The guy stood a few inches shorter than Tetsuro yet he held himself as if he was bigger. This was a man who was used to people catering to him. However, Tetsuro sensed no pride or arrogance in him. If anything, he seemed tame compared to his kid brother.</p><p>He gripped Tetsuro's hand in a solid handshake. "Sorry to barge in."</p><p>"It's no problem. More to the point, I had no idea Ko had a brother." </p><p>"There are things you don't know about me," Kotarou announced with a grin. He was slowly peeling a banana.</p><p>Shinsuke rolled his eyes. "I'm likely the most mysterious thing about you." </p><p>"You are officially the worst brother ever."</p><p>"Ignore him," he said with a fond glance at Kotarou. "He's been telling me about this friend of his with a state of the art home gym. I'm not in the mood to visit the gym so I thought I'd tag along. Pardon the intrusion."</p><p>"Any gym loving brother of Ko's is welcome." They separated their hands. It was then he noticed Shinsuke's hair. Silver, like Kotarou's and like the trainer's, black dotted the paleness. Did that mean they dyed their hair a corresponding colour or might they... What was happening here?</p><p>Before he could ask though, a flash of yellow in his periphery distracted him. Kotarou had tossed an empty peel on the table and was reaching for another. "Jesus Christ Ko, don't finish the bananas."</p><p>"I've only had the one!" The man hollered, looking particularly harassed.</p><p>Shinsuke who had chosen to sit suspiciously close to the fruits was reaching out to pluck one from the bunch. "You eye fucked those things and you say you've only had one?" He shook his head, "No one believes you."</p><p>Kotarou muttered unintelligibly under his breath, took another, slowly peeling it. "Ganging up against me before throwing yourself at my mercy was very unwise." </p><p>"Huh?" Tetsuro shoved a piece of dark chocolate in his mouth, offering the rest in the plate to Shinsuke.</p><p>Shinsuke took the offered treat. "I think he's threatening us."</p><p>"Eat up motherfucking rats," Kotarou said innocently, "bananas are awesome pre-workout snacks."</p><p>With a groan, Tetsuro leaned back on the chaise. "I told you my body__"</p><p>"You shoulda thought of that before you antagonised me. When I'm done with you, your body will know true pain."</p><p>"Okay first of all, it was all Shin__"</p><p>"Hey__" said man protested.</p><p>"__And most importantly, my muscles can't take the strain."</p><p>Kotarou cocked his ridiculously expressive brows. "So basically you want this to be a wasted journey."</p><p>"No. Your brother is here, you guys knock yourselves out."</p><p>Kotarou was shaking his head slowly as if to say he pitied Tetsuro. His heart dropped at Kotarou's seeming lack of empathy, he didn't need anyone to spell out what it mean. If Kotarou wanted him to grovel, all he had to do was say it. Tetsuro wasn't above begging for mercy if it would get him back on the man's sweet side.</p><p>"Take a hot shower," Shinsuke advised, "matter of fact, make it a hot soak. It'll help ease your muscles."</p><p>Tetsuro scowled. "No one asked you."</p><p>"You threw me to the wolf. If I have to suffer, we're doing it together."</p><p>"Ko..." Tetsuro pleaded.</p><p>"Tick tock brothers," sang Kotarou, "tick motherfucking tock."</p><p>"I take long showers," Tetsuro tried.</p><p>"We're not in a rush," Shinsuke offered. </p><p>Tetsuro shot him a glare, Shinsuke looked smug. "Ko I've decided I don't like your brother."</p><p>"Too bad you're kinda stuck with him now. Away with you. You have fifteen minutes."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>The shower actually helped. Five minutes in and he'd started to feel his muscles loosen, an additional ten and the pangs mellowed significantly under the intense pressure of the shower head. He bent his head so that the water hammered his neck and shoulders since the sourness concentrated on his arms especially his biceps and shoulders. The sweet relief of heat seeping under his skin attuned him to the unwinding of the knots in the areas. It didn't totally ease the tightness like a massage might have but it went a long way towards loosening it. He probably should have listened to Tsukki and not carried that much purchases by himself.</p><p>He went downstairs to the brothers warming up in the gym. Their mannerisms were at odds with one another; Kotarou's boisterousness contrasted Shinsuke's mellowness, the younger one bigger than the elder. But when it came down to it, it wasn't difficult picturing them as relations. Their hair made sure of that.</p><p>Kotarou talked them through a series of stretches for Tetsuro's benefit before the warm-ups and finally the main routine itself. Kotarou hadn't lied about making their muscles feel pain, he'd seized the opportunity and exacted his vengeance on the both of them, reducing them to panting, sweltering messes. At the end, they were sweating pretty hard despite the air conditioning in the room. </p><p>Tetsuro had trouble standing. "I can't move," he groused, legs shaky with exhaustion. He leaned against a machine, eyes closed. "I can't even breathe."</p><p>"This is the last set," consoled Kotarou.</p><p>"Gotta agree with the man," panted at his brother, "I can't move. You're gonna kill us."</p><p>"Three more reps instead of five," Kotarou proposed, "then you're done."</p><p>Tetsuro glared at him. "If this is about the bananas..." he broke off, hoping Kotarou would say he shouldn't be silly, it had nothing to do with bananas and everything to do with today's training.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, of course it's about the bananas," he said, grinning. "I said you'll pay, I keep my word."</p><p>"Man, we're sorry. You can have the rest of the bunch."</p><p>"Everything?" Kotarou asked dubiously.</p><p>"It's a lot but yeah, if you want. Hell take the entire fridge if it'll make you happy. Only spare us."</p><p>Kotarou laughed. "Okay I admit I got carried away. I added three workouts and an additional two sets each."</p><p>"Ko," they groaned simultaneously.</p><p>Their joint agony tickled Kotarou all the more. "Sorry," he said, not sorry at all. "Let's pack up."</p><p>Kotarou did the packing up as there wasn't much they could do by way of assisting him. Tetsuro showed Shinsuke to one of the spare rooms where he could shower while Tetsuro returned to his bedroom for another clean up. True to form, he took too much time in the bathroom and when he joined the freshly scrubbed and changed brothers, they were bickering in the kitchen.</p><p>"I don't care what you read, we're not having pineapple and kiwi smoothie."</p><p>Kotarou bristled, "I will have you know that __"</p><p>"I. Don't. Care," enunciated Shinsuke. "We're having a blend of something consumable." He turned to face Tetsuro. "Kiwi and pineapple, man."</p><p>"Fine. Don't I say didn't__"</p><p>"We won't," Shinsuke interrupted once again. This big brother was well versed in handling his younger kin.</p><p>Kotarou shoved his head in the fridge, rummaged some and emerged with a fist full of kale. "Kale smoothie__"</p><p>Shinsuke eyed him. "I will rather drink my own vomit."</p><p>Kotarou burst out laughing. "Kidding. Strawberries, okay? And yoghurt. Tetsuro will make us a proper breakfast in a few, won't you bro? We'll just kick start your engine with something delish."</p><p>"I'm don't wanna cook today," Tetsuro grumbled tiredly. What he wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>Kotarou gave him a warm grin. "He's joking. There's never a time he doesn't want to cook."</p><p>"I'm ordering out all day today Ko, no thanks to you almost murdering us."</p><p>At least the man in question had the decency to look abashed. "You'll cook something easy, we won't mind. Shin will help."</p><p>"I most definitely will__"</p><p>"Help. You're gonna help so hard__"</p><p>Laughing, Tetsuro pushed off the counter. "We'll have cereal."</p><p>"Ew," the brothers echoed.</p><p>"Jesus what do you want from me?"</p><p>"Protein," Shinsuke said without missing a beat. "Protein."</p><p>"You do know you use milk in cereal, right? And milk is high in protein." They just stared at him. He opened his mouth to further buttress his point but Kotarou chose that moment to get blending, not stopping long enough for Tetsuro to make his point before cranking it up again.</p><p>Finally when it was over, Kotarou served three glasses. "You were saying?"</p><p>Shinsuke was laughing quietly, Kotarou's eyes were twinkling happily, Tetsuro decided he more than enjoyed both their companies though they were pretty exhausting as a team. He had a feeling Kotarou brought out this side of his brother when they were with a stranger otherwise Shinsuke's behaviour would've been more tame. Shinsuke seemed like he was naturally reserved until he got comfortable around you which might take more than a few minutes to achieve.</p><p>"Chicken?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," they chorused as one.</p><p>"And what?" He couldn't summon the strength to think.</p><p>"Dumplings!" </p><p>Shinsuke practically drooled. "Oh God, dumplings."</p><p>Fried chicken and dumplings? Were they seriously... They were. "Chicken and dumplings it is."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>The bulk of the work involved in breakfast was the dumplings and even that was a walk in the park. He settled for spicy steamed dumplings since the siblings hadn't been able to make a choice. Shinsuke was a surprisingly good assistant. He'd had to wrestle Kotarou for the only other apron in the kitchen then threw himself into the chores Tetsuro gave him no matter how meagre. Kotarou for his part entertained them with hilarious stories, and occasionally they volleyed jabs amongst themselves.</p><p>"Ko told me you're a restaurateur," his companion said when Kotarou excused himself to take a call.</p><p>"Yeah. Steels and Chopsticks." He glowed in satisfaction at how impressed Shinsuke was.</p><p>"Whoa. I had no idea my brother was friends with the owner."</p><p>He checked the chicken to see if it had defrosted considerably. Not quite but manageable. "He never mentioned it?"</p><p>"No. Just that you're a restaurateur and your cooking is a whole level of badassry." He grinned at Tetsuro's chuckle, "Like any gym rat, he mostly boasted about your gym."</p><p>Tetsuro sort of thought it surprising that Kotarou didn't mention the name of his restaurant. Then again, he hadn't known about Ko's brother, had he? Seemed like Kotarou had been tight-lipped about one or two things although Tetsuro suspected it had more to do with not being asked. If Kotarou wasn't specifically asked, he wasn't likely to mention certain details. </p><p>"So what do you do?" he asked the other man.</p><p>"I'm a lawyer."</p><p>"Oh?" That was unexpected. Shinsuke didn't look like a lawyer. </p><p>"Corporate commercial is my niche."</p><p>Okay the corporate ish made sense. He looked the corporate type, the type to sit in an office poring through tough legalese. "You actually live in the city?"</p><p>"Yeah." He gave Tetsuro a puzzled glance. "Why?"</p><p>"I've never run into you before. Not at the restaurant or Ko's apartment. If I didn't know better, I'll say you were visiting or only moved back to town."</p><p>Shinsuke chuckled. "I guess I understand. It's weird though, isn't it?"</p><p>Weird understated it. </p><p>Tetsuro showed him how to position his fingers on a knife when chopping to make his work easier and quicker and avoid cutting himself. Keeping a subtle eye on Shinsuke, Tetsuro made sure he was carrying out the chore satisfactorily while busying himself with the chicken parts. He tossed them in a bowl, added spices and lightly massaged them into the cold, uncooked meat. </p><p>"You have a nice home."</p><p>He smiled as he usually did when someone complimented his abode. "Thank you."</p><p>Without taking his eyes away from the chopping board, Shinsuke said, "It's a fine structure. The interior design is beautiful too."</p><p>Crap. The cold stung his fingers. He said, "Thanks. It took some serious hard work to raise it to what it is." </p><p>"I can imagine. I was wondering... I'm currently living in a condo but I've been toying with the idea of building my own house. Can I get the contact details of your architect? He's good, yes?"</p><p>"Exceptional." Did he sound like a doting parent, a proud uncle, an adoring fanboy? Maybe. He wasn't lying though, Aone was a creative force to be reckoned with. "I'll take your number and forward them to you before you leave."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Putting the meat in a pot, he lit a burner on low and set the pot on to start cooking.</p><p>"You're not adding water to that?"</p><p>"Huh? No. Raw meat is naturally full of moisture. When you put it on heat, the moisture releases and cooks it without additional water. Except you want to make stock out of it then you can add some water otherwise mix in your spices and boil it on low heat, it'll cook well and soak in the spices better. You'll get a tastier result this way."</p><p>"First time hearing that one. But hey, if my taste buds love it."</p><p>"Your taste buds will want to fornicate with the meat when they touch it."</p><p>Shinsuke chortled none too delicately. Shaking his head, he passed the board with the cut onions and garlic on it. The man was sniffing and his eyes were watery from the onion fumes. Poor thing. Tetsuro added them to the cooking pot and mixed it using a spoon. </p><p>Kotarou breezed in. "You're not finished?"</p><p>Tetsuro sighed. "No Ko, we just finished prepping the chicken."</p><p>"And the dumplings?"</p><p>"They're ready and waiting."</p><p>"Can I have some?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Just one."</p><p>"Not happening."</p><p>"That's rough." He kept his eyes on Tetsuro for a beat but when it was evident Tetsuro wasn't giving in to his puppy dog eyes, Kotarou shifted his gaze to his brother. "Uncle Suzuki just came in. He says the consignment should be here tomorrow at the latest."</p><p>"That's what they said last week," the man replied from the sink.</p><p>Kotarou shrugged. "Apparently it's for real this time." </p><p>Shinsuke returned to scrubbing his hand. "Amen to that." </p><p>Tetsuro grabbed one red apple from the fridge, tossed it to Kotarou and got another for himself. Shinsuke apparently disliked red apples and Tetsuro was all out of greens. He'll remember to restock on the green ones.</p><p>Shinsuke wiped his hand on a towel, took off his apron, said, "I'd like to talk with your interiors person too. At some point anyway once I've made necessary arrangements with the architect."  </p><p>"Sure. Keiji's good. Whether or not you know what you want, he can handle things to your taste."</p><p>Shinsuke gave the kitchen an approving once over. "Evidently."</p><p>"I met him once Shin, he's cute."</p><p>Oh so Kotarou had noticed Keiji. Maybe not in the way Keiji might want but this was a start. Right? Kotarou's observation was definitely an innocent thing, something natural, like how you'll notice a well dressed person. Keiji wouldn't have felt so bad if he'd know Kotarou had noticed how good looking he was. On second thought, maybe not since that noticing was far from romantic or lustful.</p><p>"Stop crunching so loud," Shinsuke chided his brother.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"He might be cute but he's not a she so if you're offering him to me, I'll have to pass."</p><p>Kotarou scoffed. "Like I'll try to get you on our team. I'm just saying."</p><p>So Shinsuke was straight then. Noted. From the way he just spoke, he wasn't one of those intolerant arseholes, thank goodness. They might've had an epic sized problem if he was. Nowadays, Tetsuro could scarcely bring himself to tolerate the intolerant idiots.</p><p>"Ko have you thought maybe you should date?"</p><p>Kotarou winced. "Where the hell is that coming from?" </p><p>His brother shrugged. "Dunno. Just thought I should put it out there since we're on the topic of cute guys."</p><p>"We can worry about that when you find yourself a girl. You're older than me, we should be more concerned about your love life."</p><p>"I'm asexual."</p><p>"That's just wild," Kotarou replied sarcastically. He addressed Tetsuro, "He's about as asexual as unicorns are real."</p><p>"I have a choice to be what I want to be."</p><p>"You're not asexual," Kotarou informed him. "Those chicks you bang and the ones you've tried to date will refute that stupid assertion."</p><p>Shinsuke sighed dreamily. "I haven't found The One yet, I've told you."</p><p>"I haven't found The One either."</p><p>Tetsuro checked the chicken, thoughts of Keiji hovering persistently over his consciousness, replaying his near frantic request for Tetsuro's help with Kotarou. Tetsuro hadn't had the time to plan their first move or strategise on how to get them together in one room. He hadn't settled on a course of action but he knew for sure that if they were going to meet, it certainly would be here in his house. It was now a question of when.</p><p>"Are you even looking?" Tetsuro blurted before he had a chance to think about it. He winced at the silence that filled the kitchen. The meat was cooked. He killed the flame, feeling uncomfortably aware of their silence. "What if you've met them and you don't know because you weren't paying attention?"</p><p>Kotarou aimed the apple core in the bin. Tossed, missed. "I'm pretty sure I'll know if I feel instant attraction to a person."</p><p>"Who says the attraction has to be instant? Maybe you'll have to know them before you fall in love. You ever thought of that?"</p><p>It wasn't that he was saying Keiji was the one for Kotarou, he was simply putting the general idea out there. However, who's to say it was impossible? Kotarou hadn't had a chance to know Keiji first hand, who's to say he wouldn't fall head over heels if he did? Sometimes one conversation was all it took, other times, much more.</p><p>"Sure I have. Those that I know though, I'm not drawn to them like that. If I screw an acquaintance, I won't even want to hang out with them anymore. I quit doing that after I realised it was a problem but by then I'd already lost a few friends."</p><p>"Perhaps they're the wrong ones."</p><p>"They certainly are the wrong ones," Shinsuke said. "If they weren't wrong, you wouldn't have felt repulsed."</p><p>"I wouldn't call it repulsion. Just... I don't know, an aversion."</p><p>"Basically, repulsion."</p><p>"It's not Shin, really. Hooking up with people I'm already familiar with is a bad idea. So I figured if I'm gonna meet the one for me, attraction has got to be instantaneous. How else would I know?"</p><p>Things weren't looking up for Keiji if that was the case. Had Kotarou been instantly attracted to him, he would've mentioned. Not only had he given Keiji a passing glance that day, he'd also revealed just now that nothing within him had stirred. Maybe if they met again, Kotarou's feelings may re-evaluate itself. Keiji absolutely was not bad looking and for crying out loud he was a sexy creature. Except Kotarou had been put off by Keiji's fluster, nothing should stop him from being attracted to Keiji. The man was exactly Kotarou's type.</p><p>Straining the chicken in a colander, he offered, "How about I introduce you to people?"</p><p>Kotarou flinched like he'd been slapped. "God no."</p><p>"Excuse me? I know a bunch of amazing people."<br/>
Seriously considering the number of singles he knew, he ought to start a match making business.</p><p>"I'm sure you do," Kotarou pacified. "Stuff like that though, they never work out for Shin and I."</p><p>Shinsuke sighed to the heavens. "It's like a family curse or something. We're either introduced to the wrong ones or something inexplicably goes wrong not far along the way." He chuckled. "Remember that guy that stole all your socks?"</p><p>Kotarou groaned. "Turned out he had a foot fetish."</p><p>"I guess we should thank God he didn't drug you and saw your feet off," Shinsuke said, laughing. "The freak."</p><p>"Hey what about that girl that wanted you to wear her g-strings in bed."</p><p>Tetsuro cackled. Shinsuke coloured. "How can I forget?"</p><p>"Did you do it?" Tetsuro asked because come on, this was the sort of thing you had to get to the bottom of.</p><p>"Heavens no," the man cried. "Just no. My poor dick wouldn't have made it out of that contraption intact."</p><p>By the time the chicken was fried and they'd had breakfast, Tetsuro was convinced that while it might be tasking to match make Keiji and Kotarou, it was not impossible. He had thought long and hard about it, searching for a common ground between them. There had to be something, something they both liked. Because, see, no matter the differences between two people, there was almost always a point they could both agree on, a liking they both shared. Two humans couldn't possibly be so terribly opposite. It was near impossible.</p><p>And at the time he wasn't even thinking about it, it clicked. He knew exactly what to do.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>"So there's something I want," Tetsuro said in lieu of a greeting the moment Keiji picked up.</p><p>"Isn't there always something we all want? Take me for instance, I want to suddenly be discovered as the bastard Asian son of the Queen of England's wayward child, hence an immediate assimilation into royalty. That's access to unlimited wealth in case you were wondering."</p><p>"I wasn't," he muttered. </p><p>Keiji forged on. "I want to go back in time, seduce Rasputin and take all rumoured twelve inches of his monster cock in my ass. I think I can take the whole thing, by the way. Also I want to be abducted by aliens and probed to within an inch of my life. But do you hear me making any requests to that effect? No. You want to know why? You can't always get what you want so why bother asking? Do you want to put me out?"</p><p>Tetsuro swirled his chair to take in the view spanning his office. "Yes. Yes I do. More than you know."</p><p>Keiji sighed deeply. It was a sincere sigh full of exasperation. "What do you want?"</p><p>A splatter of rain hit the glass. He looked up at the sky, it was cloudy though not the dark kind of clouds that foreshadowed storms or even a heavy downpour. Although the weather was typically cold and the atmosphere moist, the rains had been subsiding considerably over the last week. Give or take a month, the rainy season will come to an end. "There's this kid, an interiors major."</p><p>"Interiors in what?"</p><p>"Design."</p><p>"Okay..." Keiji drew out consciously, wary of Tetsuro's intention.</p><p>Tetsuro couldn't decide whether or not to feel bad for Keiji for burdening him with Tsukki's issue or to feel bad for himself for Keiji's suspicion of his intent. Yes he was about to inconvenience the man, however the least Keiji could do was wait for Tetsuro to make the request before showing his leeriness. "I was wondering if you could take him on, coach him a little, maybe let him intern with you?"</p><p>"Oh hell no. Tetsuro you know how busy we are at the firm, I can't afford to babysit some... kid when I've got big bucks to make. Go pester someone else."</p><p>"Come on, please? </p><p>"You know I'm not solo, I work with a bunch of others, I have a bunch of bosses."</p><p>One direct boss and the owner of the firm that was boss to all the bosses was all the 'bosses' Keiji had. Tetsuro understood that things didn't work that easily, there were channels to go through before Keiji could have Tsukki as an intern or trainee or whatever the hell they were calling it. They were a busy firm and it was precisely for that reason he wished Tsukki would have the chance to train with them as it was a great opportunity to grow professionally. Also, Keiji could get an approval, he was sure of it. "For friendship sake."</p><p>Keiji sighed again, when he spoke this time his voice was gentler. "Seriously, I can't. You're asking a lot. How am I supposed to split my time between coaching an amateur, working on my projects and hunting for a boyfriend?"</p><p>He bristled at the condescending manner Keiji referred to Tsukki. It was unintentional on Keiji's part, the man probably didn't sound as bad in reality as he did in Tetsuro's head, nevertheless a pressure in his chest pushed for him to defend Tsukki. "He's good. Better than your average amateur." Tsukki certainly was an amateur by every standard but he was a good kind of amateur.</p><p>"I sincerely doubt that."</p><p>"He is. Just give him a try before you dismiss him."</p><p>"I've already dismissed him. I've never taken a snotty brat under my wings before and I'm not starting now."</p><p>Tetsuro pushed to his feet, irritated. "He's not a snotty brat."</p><p>"Whatever he is, I'm not interested in knowing."</p><p>He could picture Keiji sitting in his office, mindlessly twirling a pen, nose crinkled delicately at the idea of mentoring a kid he didn't know. "Okay how about this, you help him with just this project he has and you can decide if you'll take him in or not."</p><p>"I already said__"</p><p>"One project," he pushed, "it can't be that hard."</p><p>"Who is this kid anyway?"</p><p>He blinked. "A friend?"</p><p>"You're friends with a kid. Do I even want to know? And what is this project this awesome amateur can't handle by himself?"</p><p>"Umm," he stammered. He had totally forgotten the full details about it. There was that... thing. "Something about... urr... Feng shui."</p><p>"Pfft Feng shui. Really. I hate F.S., I don't like to work with its restrictions."</p><p>Finally, an open invitation to throw a jab. "Or you're scared to tackle this since you think you'll fail woefully." Keiji was... how to say this... competitive. Tell him he can't do a thing, he'll do it just for the satisfaction of throwing you a mental fuck you. </p><p>"Fail? Bitch I'll rip that project a gaping new hole," he snarled. </p><p>Oh yeah, that was the spirit. Hope bubbled, sizzled. "So you'll take him?"</p><p>"I... Not so fast. You're trying to play me, aren't you?" Sounds of his dashing hope almost deafened him. "Don't answer. If I do this, what's in it for me?"</p><p>What was that saying about keeping hope alive always? Except he had failed to anticipate this part. "Umm the satisfaction of__"</p><p>Keiji, quick on the uptake, shut him down. "Not good enough."</p><p>"Ko."</p><p>"What?" Keiji squeaked.</p><p>He bit his bottom lip, ready to hedge a gamble. "I'm going to hook you guys up, the least you can do is return the favour." The silence on the other end descended suddenly. It landed heavily and stood thick between them. It was then he realised how it must have sounded to anyone other than him. Tetsuro felt like a dick. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I don't know why I said that. You know I'll do it for you whether or not you say yes to my request."</p><p>Keiji chuckled but it was shaky. "It's fine, you just caught me off guard is all."</p><p>Jesus. "That was a dick move. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Shut up, that's not what I meant." Keiji heaved a breath in a rush of static. "You're right to call in a favour for helping with him. You caught me off guard in the sense that I wasn't expecting to hear you mention him so soon. It sort of gave me hope which startled me. The other day, I thought you were humouring me."</p><p>"Christ I wouldn't do that." Was that how Keiji saw him? A man who would say something in order to pacify, having no intention to carry out through?</p><p>"I know. It's just... You know how these things go. It's pathetic right? I'm an adult who can't manage to go for a man he's interested in."</p><p>"Everyone needs a wingman sometimes."</p><p>"Even superman?"</p><p>"That's why he had Robin."</p><p>Keiji chuckled. "That was batman actually."</p><p>Was that so? Superman and Robin, batman and Robin. Yeah the latter rang a bell and sounded more plausible. "Okay but you do get the gist."</p><p>"I do. Umm have you seen him lately?"</p><p>"Yeah." In fact they'd had breakfast together with Kotarou's big brother only this morning after a homicidal workout, Tetsuro's brain recounted. Somehow it felt like it would amount to rubbing salt on wound if he mentioned it so he shut his trap.</p><p>"Umm how is he?" Keiji asked after a brief moment of hesitation.</p><p>Tetsuro smiled. "Great. Went nuts because of bananas."</p><p>Keiji giggled. "Never stand in the way of a man and his bananas."</p><p>"Believe me I learned that the hard way." He tapped his index finger on the glass, it's blunt nail making a subdued tap tap tapping sound. "You're serious about him."</p><p>"Of course I am, I wouldn't have recruited you to the cause if I wasn't."</p><p>"So why didn't you just take the shot when you had it?"</p><p>"It's not so simple." The frustration was evident in Keiji's voice. It must be difficult for a go-getter like him to see something or in this case someone he thinks he can't get by himself. "I can't afford to mess up my very slim chances. He's way out of my league Tetsu, one wrong move and I'll be disqualified. I want to take careful steps but with the way he got me all flustered, I'll most likely do something stupid. If I'm going to get him, I can't do it alone."</p><p>"You're overthinking this. Ko is as down to earth as they come." A simple minded man such as Kotarou appreciated straightforwardness more than anything. An elaborate plan hatched to get him will be a complete waste.</p><p>"I'd rather not risk it. He didn't notice me when we met, barely glanced my way; that's a man who isn't easily moved. Or maybe I'm not his type," he finished morosely.</p><p>"You are totally his type."</p><p>"I want a small window to... I don't know, introduce myself properly, get to know him, find a way to get him to really see me." He groaned. "Jesus I sound like a heroine in those fucking hideous hetero romance novels. Fine I'll take the kid." At Tetsuro's joyful whoop, he hastily added, "Only for the blasted project."</p><p>"Thanks Keiji, I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Yeah well, don't get your hopes up. If he's dumb, I'm dumping him."</p><p>Tetsuro chuckled, "You'll be surprised. Just wait."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima's aunt Jirou's email arrived that afternoon when he was at Hitoka's, complete with his shifts, assigned floor/sections, lunch time and of course his pay. And the pay was good. Not as good as what Kuroo had paid, but certainly good enough to keep him afloat with leftover to spare. Excitement had tainted his concentration and by extension, frustrated his study bud until she'd thrown her hands up in exasperation, fed him and kicked him out because he hadn't been able to tell her the reason for his sudden inability to focus. It wasn't that he didn't want Hitoka to know about his new job, he simply wanted to share the good news with his brother first.</p><p>When evening came and Kei couldn't contain himself, he texted Akiteru though he knew the older man would still be at work thus unable to talk at length with him. Nevertheless, the handful of minutes he'd spent listening to Akiteru's congratulatory words and jubilatory grunts did the trick. Next, he texted Shoyou and Tadashi and seconds later Tadashi called. </p><p>Long minutes into their call, he heard a knock. Kei unfolded from the couch, making his way to the door. "I don't know if you're allowed to hang out in the store, Sho. I mean, will you be buying something?"</p><p>Kei opened the door. Tadashi and Shoyou stood across the threshold, a pile of pillows in Tadashi's arms, bags of takeouts in Shoyou's. They wore matching ear to ear grins, staring stupidly at him like they thought they were two Santas in the flesh.</p><p>"Surprise!" they chorused, awfully pleased with themselves.</p><p>Kei blinked. "Surprise."</p><p>"Bet you did not see this coming," Shoyou proclaimed with twinkling eyes, still gripping his phone between he and Tadashi. As it was on speaker, Kei's sigh carried loud and clear in the empty hall.</p><p>He winced at the sharp echoes that ensued from being on a call while in close proximity with the other person to which you were connected. Kei ended the call, cocking a brow at them. "Are you coming in or what?"</p><p>Even his sourness wasn't enough to dampen their moods, probably because they knew he was faking it. Kei was glad to see them; surprised but glad. He hadn't expected them to drop everything and come over after hearing his big news yet them coming here to celebrate with him was definitely one of the best parts of his day.</p><p>"Oh we're coming in," Tadashi assured him, "but first, hugs!!!" he hollered right before they ditched their armloads and fell upon him.</p><p>That was how Kei found himself lying on his back in his entryway, his friends' bodies on his in a tangle of limbs and hair. They were giggling like preschoolers, more ecstatic it seemed than he. "Get off you guys."</p><p>"Never!" Tadashi groused then hugged him tighter. "I'm sooooo happy for you," he dragged, "this is like, I don't know, the best thing ever."</p><p>"I even love it more than the pork buns from Rafil's," Shoyou assented into Kei's hair.</p><p>"Magnificent," said Kei. "Now get off before I pass out."</p><p>If anything, Shoyou seemed to make himself more comfortable with half of him on Kei. "You're bony but you're comfortable so like, your bones poke us but your body is welcoming. Tadashi am I saying this right?"</p><p>"You are."</p><p>Kei gave up, knowing already there was no getting up until these two dorks were well and truly ready to move. He ran his fingers simultaneously through their hairs. "You guys didn't have to come."</p><p>"That better be a joke. You're lucky we're not shouting down the entire building."</p><p>Shoyou grunted an assent. "I can't believe you start Monday. What do you think it'll be like?"</p><p>"Umm working in a shop?" Because, how else? He had to say though, he was pretty excited to start. The bit about interacting with customers put him off slightly but he couldn't complain, it was all part of the job. Plus he didn't have to speak to them unless spoken to, an added bonus.</p><p>"Here are my words of wisdom," Tadashi said. "Don't snip at customers no matter how much you wanna murder them. There might come a time where you'll be tempted to bash someone's head in with a rod or impale them with a hanger, which is gonna hurt like a bitch by the way, however you must remember jail is lonely, we might not be able to visit you every day."</p><p>"Use attitude not words to bullshit your way through a rough service time," added Shoyou. "You know, you're gonna run into all kinds: young'uns, oldies, dicks, bitches, semi dicks, mega bitches." Kei's hands stilled, Shoyou bulldozed on. "You're even gonna encounter kids so bratty you'll want to smack them to kingdom come but please don't smack anyone to kingdom come even if they beg for it."</p><p>"That's the stuff for hardcore BDSM where they smack the subs until they pass out then they revive them only to make them continue counting the smacks."</p><p>"If the sub doesn't remember where he stopped, does that mean they'll have to start again all over again?" </p><p>"Shit I don't know." Tadashi sounded truly disturbed. "Maybe the dom would remind him."</p><p>"Doesn't sound very dom like."</p><p>"But Jesus that is terrible foreplay. I mean, if Yuu so much as grabs my ass too tight, I might punch him. Imagine receiving more than one smack just because."</p><p>"Red ass is a huge turn on for some people."</p><p>"Oh is that so?"</p><p>"Hey I don't like red ass, okay," defended Shoyou, "I'm just saying. I see something like that, I'll put some ointment on them, make 'em lie ass up in bed and crank the a/c to max to cool it off."</p><p>Tadashi was shaking his head. "Cherry tomato ass in bed," he shuddered, "hell no."</p><p>Kei's opposite neighbour, Tanaka, opened his door to step out and did a superb double take at the sight of them. Kei could imagine the picture they presented: him on the floor of his open door, two guys vying for space on top of him with his hands buried in both their heads. </p><p>"Kei," the man greeted with a smirk.</p><p>"Tanaka-san," Kei responded tiredly.</p><p>"Ryu," Tanaka corrected for the millionth time. Since moving in seven months ago, he'd urged Kei to call him by his first name. Kei always forgot to so by now, it was practically an automated response from the man.</p><p>"Ryu," Kei echoed like he always did. Ryu's smirk held and more and more Kei was becoming aware of the absurdity of their position. "Going somewhere?"</p><p>"Nope. Just being a nosey neighbour."</p><p>Was it weird that the two airheads lying on him hadn't budged at all? They'd shifted so that their eyes were now on the man towering above them but they didn't have the decency to get up. Kei sighed again. Again, they ignored him in favour of greeting Tanaka -Ryu. They'd never met the guy as Ryu kept odd hours working heaven knows where.</p><p>"So," Ryu said, squatting, "what's happening?" Ryu didn't have hair. That is to say, his head was shaved. Kei had counted two lobe and one tragus piercings on his right ear and two conch piercings on his left. He was tall, not as tall as Kei but built bigger with more tattoos than Kei cared to keep track of. He was good looking, always with a devilish smile at the ready.</p><p>"We're celebrating," Tadashi replied.</p><p>"Oh? What are you kids celebrating?" He asked.</p><p>Kei cocked a brow. Kids? Ryu wasn't much older than them. If Kei had to guess, he would estimate Ryu to be around mid twenty tops. If he was older, then not more than twenty seven. He was willing to bet his lower dentition on it.</p><p>"Kei got a job," Shoyou announced like a proud mum. "He starts next week."</p><p>"Sweet," Ryu said, looking like he genuinely meant it. "Congratulations neighbour."</p><p>"Thank you neighbour," said Kei.</p><p>"Where are the drinks?"</p><p>Using his chin, Shoyou indicated a discarded plastic bag on the floor. "In there. No alcohol though, they're both lightweights."</p><p>Ryu laughed. He had a belly deep laugh. He reminded Kei of an overprotective brother, the type who would be all macho to prove a point but became an absolute goofball if he considered you a friend.</p><p>"So are you," Tadashi pointed out.</p><p>"I can't breathe," was Kei's pathetic attempt at a protest.</p><p>"I'm not," Shoyou snapped at Tadashi, ignoring Kei's very existence. "I only get tipsy. You though," he chuckled, "I could make it big feeding the masses your drunken videos."</p><p>Ryu laughed again. He seemed to be enjoying himself. They locked eyes, Kei's was most likely pleading while his neighbour's was amused and a little curious.</p><p>"Alright, scram you guys. You're gonna suffocate him." </p><p>They stared at Kei as if they'd only realised he'd been down there before slowly shuffling in a bid to rise. Ryu rose, offering each of them an arm which they took, afterwards he did the same with Kei.</p><p>"Thank you," Kei muttered. Heaven knew how long they'd have stayed in the ground had Ryu not intervened. "Join us?"</p><p>"Yes. You should, you will. Just one drink. Here Sho," Tadashi handed the three bags Shoyou had been holding and picked up the discarded pillows. Without giving Ryu a chance to protest, Tadashi strolled in, followed closely behind by Shoyou.</p><p>Ryu watched them go. "Is it always like this?"</p><p>"With them? Yes. Do you want to come in? It's fine if you can't."</p><p>"Are you kidding? My usually unflappable neighbour is flapped, you're damn right I'm coming in to witness more of that."</p><p>Kei rolled his eyes. "So you're not doing it for the company."</p><p>Ryu laughed. "I'm here for the drama and the non-alcoholic drinks."</p><p>"This is why I never hang out with you," Kei grumbled.</p><p>Throwing an arm around Kei's neck, the man said, "I have a feeling that's about to change big time."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Kei didn't bother asking if they were spending the night. By their standards, extra pillows equaled sleep over. Following Ryu's exit, the room quieted significantly, the three of them settling into the sort of rest needed after stuffing yourself full of food and drinks, loud chatters and video gaming. Seriously how much noise could one individual instigate others to make? Ryu's departure seemed to have reminded his friends that they were meant to be exhausted.</p><p>"Did you talk to Aki?" Shoyou asked drowsily.</p><p>"Yeah. He was at work though so we kept it short. He said he'll call back when he's home."</p><p>A beat of silence, then, "Is he seeing someone?"</p><p>Was it too late to arrive at the conclusion that Tadashi was obsessed with relationships? Because he well and truly was. "Not that I know of."</p><p>"Not that..." he pushed himself to a sitting position, "Wait, you haven't asked?"</p><p>No he hadn't but if his brother was dating, he'll tell Kei of his own volition. Perhaps Kei might've spoken with the lucky girl a time or two already. "He isn't."</p><p>Mollified, Tadashi settled again. "He ought to. Akiteru got all the good genes. It'll be a bad thing to waste it by not passing it on to his children."</p><p>Who said Akiteru wasn't going to get married? Just because he wasn't seeing someone didn't mean he was going to be celibate. And..."Excuse me, I got good genes too," Kei said, miffed. </p><p>Shoyou snorted. "Yours was more of a lucky dip. Your brother has it all."</p><p>"Has it all?" Kei sat up, finding nothing funny at all. "What does Aki have that I don't?"</p><p>The ginger counted with his fingers. "Height. Beauty. Great skin. Shoulders. Everlasting legs."</p><p>"I've got those too."</p><p>"In meagre amounts. Like we said, lucky dip. Akiteru was nice enough to have left scraps for you to take."</p><p>"You sons of bitches."</p><p>"Better that than scavenger," Shoyou threw back casually then muttered, "fucking vulture."</p><p>"I had a crush on him when we were in high school," Tadashi confessed dreamily. "I fantasised seducing him and opening his eyes to the beauty of homosexuality. We'll fall in love and live happily ever after. I soon saw Aki is hopelessly straight and thus my dreams withered along with my teenage heart."</p><p>"What the fuck?" Kei grumbled, aghast. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Of course I am. You think I'll make this sort of thing up?"</p><p>How the hell hadn't he noticed back then? And those two together? His best friend and his brother, that was barf worthy.</p><p>Tadashi cackled. "You look like you swallowed a frog."</p><p>"That would've been better."</p><p>"Don't be a dick. I woulda done awesome pulling double duty as brother-in-law and best friend."</p><p>"Yuck."</p><p>"Seriously though, your brother is a frigging god. Kids at school ogled him whenever he came around."</p><p>"Aki isn't better looking, he's just older. And since you two are into older men, it's natural to find him attractive."</p><p>"Hey Tobio is the only older guy I've dated in my whole entire existence. None of my past relationships had this sort of age gap between us."</p><p>Tadashi nodded. "Ditto. But I gotta admit, being with a older guy is different. Good different."</p><p>"That's you excusing your daddy kink," Kei jabbed.</p><p>"I have never called Tobio 'daddy'!" Shoyou wailed. "Although it sounds like it might be fun, I have however never said it before."</p><p>"Ohh daddy," Tadashi said, giggling so hard it was almost impossible for him to form the words coherently.</p><p>Shoyou chuckled. "There is no way I can have a daddy when I'm not a twink. I don't qualify."</p><p>Kei blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say you're not a twink."</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>Tadashi cackled. "It's so rare to hear people deny their genetical make up."</p><p>"Genetic," Kei corrected.</p><p>Tadashi grunted. "You're such a twink, Sho. You're a grungy twink but a twink nonetheless. You're so twinky the first time I saw you, I asked Kei when he started being attracted to your type."</p><p>Shoyou was smallish, elfin featured. He was petite and skinny with that narrow faced, wide-eyed look so many gay men would kill for. It didn't help that his orange mane was thick and deliciously curly and that skin of his was smooth and very evenly toned. If an actual daddy type got his hands on Shoyou, Kei doubted they'll ever be able to free him from the man's grasp.</p><p>"You are such a liar."</p><p>"He's not lying." Kei proceeded to explain. He'd met Shoyou first on campus when they'd sat together in the same elective class. The topic had been a boring one and they'd somehow ended up conversing under their breaths through the duration of the class to the chagrin of those around them who were actually trying to pay attention.</p><p>Afterwards, Kei was meant to meet up with Tadashi for lunch and he'd invited Shoyou to tag along. That was the story of the beginning of their friendship in a nutshell.</p><p>Shoyou's eyes flashed. "You told him I was a twinky twink?"</p><p>Kei held his hands palm up in defence. "No. We all met and started talking the same day, remember?"</p><p>The ginger rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway you're one to talk, Kei."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Your height masks it but you've got twinkish tendencies also."</p><p>"Yeah I'm gonna stop you there."</p><p>"You think I'm lying?"</p><p>Yes. He didn't just think so, he knew so. "I didn't say so, I only said I'll stop you there."</p><p>Shoyou huffed in that all knowing way of his. "You don't want to talk about it right now, fine, but it stands. If you weren't so tall..."</p><p>"But I am," Kei said with a smirk. "You on the other hand..."</p><p>"Fuck. You," Shoyou retorted passionately.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being a twink," Tadashi said.</p><p>"Says the guy who can actually grow a beard." Even right now Tadashi was sporting stubble. He was the only one out of the three of them who had facial hair except he didn't let it grow.</p><p>Tadashi giggled. "Touché. I don't think there's anything wrong with being a twink, they're typically really gorgeous."</p><p>"I don't think so either," Shoyou concurred, "I just don't want to be categorised because I'm a gay man blessed with a certain look."</p><p>Like it or not though, it's what people did. They'll take a look at you and tuck you into a niche due to the fact that you tick on the boxes on an already preconceived notion. "Who cares anyway? Let them think what they may."</p><p>"It's enough that I have a label as a gay man, why must I be subjected to a sub label still?" </p><p>They didn't have an answer for Shoyou and the ginger wasn't waiting for. Pillows from his bedroom had been added to the ones they'd brought along so the couch cushions joined the stack for makeshift sleeping pits. The first time they'd had a sleepover here, they'd used his bedroom, scrambling over space, comforter, pillows, everything. By a joint decision, they'd opted to use the parlour for coming sleepovers.</p><p>Needing to use the bathroom, Kei excused himself to his room, bringing along the comforter on his bed and an extra blanket on his way back. Shoyou and Tadashi lay curled on one side, the comforter thrown haphazardly over their legs. The stupid boys will freeze before the night ends, he thought. Gently, Kei uncovered them. He spread the blanket over them first before placing the comforter on them, rising it to their necks. They mumbled sleepy thanks.</p><p>"Sho your hair is in my nose," Tadashi grumbled.</p><p>"My hair is not in your nose," he objected then proceeded to shift closer to Tadashi, by effect shoving his now unruly hair further into Tadashi's face.</p><p>Shoyou was a hugger in bed. When it was time to sleep, he latched on to the closest body in search of warmth. He didn't know how Shoyou managed when he had to go to sleep all alone. Tadashi slept easily and didn't mind anyone hanging on to him like a monkey so long as they didn't disturb his slumber. Lay quietly and he'll cuddle you until daybreak.</p><p>"Put on your beanie,"Tadashi was saying, "your hair tickles."</p><p>"I didn't bring any."</p><p>"Kei," he whined. The poor thing. Shoyou wouldn't leave him alone regardless of the suffering he was causing.</p><p>Kei said, "Hang on." He went in and returned with two beanies. He covered Shoyou's head with one and got a tired thanks for his effort; Tadashi was already asleep so he left the other for him in case he'll need it later.</p><p>Just as he settled into his side of the pit, his cell started to ring. It should be early noon over in Berlin, Aki must be home early to be calling at this time. He picked up the device, it was Kuroo. Kei's heart did a funny little jump. He hadn't been expecting Kuroo's call tonight but then, when had he ever expected Kuroo's call? Somehow his phone found a way to slip out of his grasp and in a mad scramble to catch it, he accidentally declined the call. Shit.  </p><p>After dropping him off from the market two days back, Kuroo had only texted to thank him and Kei hadn't heard from the man all day yesterday. And tonight of all nights he'd thought to reach out when Kei's friends were over. The last thing he wanted was picking Kuroo's call in his friends' presence because what if one of them wasn't actually asleep and overheard their conversation? Excusing himself to his bedroom wasn't a great idea either as it might alert them that something was going on. Knowing his friends, they'll ask until they got an answer; Kei couldn't very well tell them to mind their business. That wasn't how their friendship went. </p><p>His cell started up again. Cursing his stupidity for not silencing the phone after he'd declined the first call, Kei made a desperate attempt to do something before it woke the others when again his thumb slid over the screen, pressing decline. Okay what the fuck? Did he have oil on his hands, was that what made them suddenly slippery? He wasn't in the habit of declining calls, he considered it a rude habit. God alone knew what Kuroo might be thinking. As subtly as he could, Kei turned his ringer completely off in case Kuroo called again, eyes alternating between his screen and his friends.</p><p>"Whose call are you ignoring?"</p><p>Shoyou's voice caused him to jump. Just as he'd feared, one of them had heard. Kei dreaded to imagine the drama that would've surely ensued if he had picked the call. He swallowed, trying to insert dismissal into his tone. "No one important. Just some guy."</p><p>"Guy got a name?" The smaller boy inquired in the midst of a yawn.</p><p>"Who doesn't?" Kei deflected. "He's not someone you know, don't worry."</p><p>"Mn," he managed with another yawn then snuggled into the well of pillows, cushions and Tadashi. </p><p>Kei waited minutes in order to be sure Shoyou had fallen asleep before he'll decide what to do. He couldn't very well call Kuroo back, at least not tonight, so perhaps a text. Kuroo deserved an apology for Kei ending the call albeit unintentionally. He might not be able to explain the full situation to Kuroo but the man ought to know Kei wasn't trying to dismiss him.</p><p>He listened for Shoyou's breathing. It was slow but not slow enough to mean total unconsciousness. Shoyou was still in the process of falling asleep. Kei buried his head under his comforter and woke his phone, a text icon indicated he had an unread message. Kei opened it, not surprised that it was from Kuroo. </p><p>It read: Any reason you're declining my calls?</p><p>Fuck. Kuroo was online, now would be a good time to apologise. Kei rubbed his eyes, they were heavy as if weights had been put in them. He didn't recall being this lethargic five minutes ago. He started to type but the words seemed off, not satisfactory to him so he cleared them and retried. After the fourth attempt, Kei exited the chat to regroup. </p><p>This was stupid. How hard could it possibly be to compose a text? This was not his first rodeo, it wasn't his first time communicating with Kuroo under awkward circumstances. Find the words, Kei. A yawn caught him off guard, he rubbed his eye again. Maybe he was overthinking this, he didn't even have anything to feel guilty about. If he explained, Kuroo will understand. Grittiness wouldn't let his eyes stay comfortably open so he shut them and thought hard about how to write what he wanted to. Nothing too lengthy or over explanatory, it had to be simple and to the point but not brisk. Yes, the reason his other attempted texts hadn't met his approval was because of their seeming briskness or verbosity.</p><p>He stretched his tired limbs and began to try composing a perfect message for Kuroo...</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>The next time Kei opened his eyes, it was morning. Not the early hours of the morning that constituted midnight, not the crack of dawn when even the birds were still sleeping. But morning as in Shoyou-and-Tadashi-were-up-and-shaking-him-awake-to-go-clean-up-for-breakfast hour of the morning. Kei blinked blearily at Tadashi's retreating back in confusion. Something was amiss, his subconscious told him but he couldn't sense anything immediately wrong what with the guys carrying on as usual. </p><p>He reached for his phone to check the time and a sledgehammer hit him square in the chest as bits of last night crashed back. He'd fallen asleep before he'd sent the text he'd wanted to to Kuroo. With dismay, he saw that he was still logged on and the app read him to be online, with Kuroo's text proudly revealing that he'd read it already. If memory served right, Kuroo had been online too when Kei not only read his text but fell asleep on him. </p><p>Certainly he did have a right to reply who he wanted and ignore any other but what bugged him the most was how the sequence of misconceptions had happened. He'd unwittingly given Kuroo a terrible impression and Kei wanted to fix it. He knew if he left things as they were, Kuroo might think Kei was giving him a not so subtle hint to back the fuck off. The thought left a disgusting taste in his mouth which had nothing to do with an unwashed mouth.</p><p>Tapping the icon for their conversation thread revealed that Kuroo was offline. If he sent a quick text, Kuroo would see it after Kei had taken his sweet time to grab hold of the right words. However, his head was still sort of hazy which defeated the point.</p><p>He closed the app, burying his head in his palms. Knowing he was probably overthinking changed nothing. He couldn't rest until he made sure Kuroo understood about last night.</p><p>"We're not waiting for you to finish daydreaming," Shoyou said cheerily, "we'll eat everything and you'll be sorry."</p><p>Kei groaned. This was the problem with morning persons. Not even a good morning to start your day. "If I don't see any food when I come out, I'll toss you out the balcony. You'll be brain-dead before you hit the concrete." Throwing one last longing look at his phone, he made his way to his room.</p><p>Tadashi must've been the one to wipe his bathroom sink, Shoyou wouldn't have bothered with something so mundane. If not for the telltale minty smell of his toothpaste, he wouldn't have known they'd brushed their teeth. Tadashi had neatly altered the position of their "Kei's apartments toothbrushes" slightly, creating room for the shaving cream he'd brought since the other finished months ago.</p><p>It was mystifying how that Tadashi had facial hair while he and Shoyou didn't. Yuuji went insane with lust when he spied the stubbles that his boyfriend occasionally neglected to get rid of. Yuuji loved Tadashi's facial hair, and Kei had to admit it looked sexy on his friend, but said friend preferred a clean shaven look. Yuuji begged, Tadashi insisted they itched then compromised on shave-free weekends; he could only imagine how much fucking they did on the weekends seeing as Tadashi's stubble was all the aphrodisiac required.</p><p>Akiteru had a beard -not what Kei liked to call thought-of-beard which consisted of measly strands of hair doggedly dotting the jaws and chin- but an actual, well groomed beard. As for Kei, the gene had skipped him, leaving behind a smooth cheeked issue in its wake. He should be grateful that at least he'd been bestowed a good, tightly pored skin. Maybe that was what he was entitled to as the only gay one in the family.</p><p>He rinsed his toothbrush and lined it up with the others, rinsed his mouth, washed his face and legged it to the parlour lest Shoyou made good on his threat. Tadashi was painstakingly cutting a tasty looking quiche into healthy triangles.</p><p>"Whoa, where did that come from?" asked Kei as he joined them in his kitchenette. It smelled heavenly, he couldn't wait to taste it.</p><p>Tadashi answered. "Ryu brought it over on his way out."</p><p>Huh? "Ryu?"</p><p>"You know? Your neighbour? Hot guy with the tattoos."</p><p>"I know who he is I just... Huh? Ryu's never brought me food."</p><p>Shoyou snorted and said sarcastically, "And to think you've been hanging out all this time. Apparently he got up early to make breakfast before work, over measured and ended up baking two of these so he dropped one over."</p><p>"Ryu cooks?" came Kei's less than intelligent reaction to the story because what the fuck? Ryu didn't seem like the cooking type. </p><p>"Please pass me the plates," Tadashi said to no one in particular.</p><p>Kei took out three plates from the cabinet and placed it in front of the divided quiche. Tadashi said, "It's a thing to be thankful for that Ryu cooks and made such a ghastly mistake of cooking an extra plate on a day as this. We'll most likely be having cereal for breakfast if it wasn't for him."</p><p>There was truth in that. Kei wasn't big on food on an ordinary day, now that he was broke, the lack of proper foods in his apartment due to unavailability of money was made all the more pronounced. The quiche was quite literally mana from next door. "I'll thank him later."</p><p>Tadashi had served them two slices each, with two left in the pan. Now that he thought about it, he realised that the guys fed him more nowadays. They brought along an ungodly amount of food when they visited so that Kei was left with enough leftovers for two meals. Even Hitoka had slipped into this habit of late. Did they realise that they were doing this or was it pure instinct? Now his neighbour had joined the wagon. There was no way Ryu could know Kei's situation except he'd been told which Kei honestly doubted. His friends weren't tattlers. So then, honest mistake on Ryu's part.</p><p>Could it be that Kei naturally brought that out in others? People often complained that he was too skinny for his height, too pale. Lately his paleness appeared more sickly than natural. Maybe his financial condition showed on his skin. Admittedly, whatever this was, conscious or unconscious, had been helpful. Kei was able to eat a healthy meal at least once a day thanks to leftovers to reheat. Then of course Akiteru had overly reimbursed him for the wine he'd bought the other day for dinner with Kuroo so at least he had considerably more money in the bank to tide him over until his first pay day. </p><p>He grinned to himself. He now a job, he was officially back to being an earner. This job meant doubling his efforts in order to impress Ushijima's aunt Jirou so that he might be accepted at some point as a true employee not one on trial. He could do it though, he was sure. As long as nothing and no one tried to mess it up for him, he knew he would get there in no time.</p><p>Shoyou put a fork in each plate, picked three tumblers and carried one carton of the remaining juices they'd come with last night. There was still two cartons and a bottle of yoghurt in the fridge. He'd refrained from asking how they could've bought too much drinks for a three person celebration and as he had yesterday, he bit his tongue, not wanting to offend or worse listen to a lecture. Like a good boy, he carried his and Shoyou's plates and followed Tadashi to the sitting area.</p><p> </p><p>                                 •~•</p><p> </p><p>A satisfying meal of quiche and orange juice later, Tadashi did the dishes while Shoyou helped Kei clear and clean the parlour. Since it was Thursday, Tadashi had a class in less than two hours while Kei had an afternoon class. He detested afternoon classes. Hitoka was meant to show up for a brief session before their lecture but a last minute errand from her mum threw off their plans, leaving Kei with lots of hours on his hands with nothing to do.</p><p>Tobio arrived shortly after breakfast to pick Shoyou and Tadashi. "I come bearing gifts," he announced with a flourish.</p><p>Shoyou, who'd been wrapped around him in a fierce hug struggled to grab the package but Tobio lifted it out of his reach. "Lemme see."</p><p>"Back off, it's not for you."</p><p>Shoyou stood on his toes but even that wasn't enough to give his height the boost he sought. Kei asked, "Is that for me?"</p><p>"Yes." Tobio eyed his boyfriend, "Quit jostling me. Seriously."</p><p>Snickering at Shoyou, Kei walked up to the pair and effortlessly plucked the bag out of Tobio's grasp. "Thanks."</p><p>"Fucking beanpole," Shoyou muttered.</p><p>"Fucking midget," Kei retorted. Tobio had to visibly hold his boyfriend back with both arms around his waist. Though Kei wouldn't say it aloud, he was grateful for the save. "Thank you," he said again to Tobio. He hadn't looked inside the bag just yet but if the aroma was anything to go by, there was food inside.</p><p>The fact that everyone was trying to feed him sort of put his back up but surely he'll be a fool to refuse to accept their assistance. They probably saw it as looking out for him, as caring for a friend not any of the sinister reasons lurking in his head.</p><p>Tobio said, "Sho gave me the good news. Congrats."</p><p>Tobio declined the offer to taste some of the quiche despite repeated attempts by three of them to bamboozle him into saying yes. Tobio steadfastly held his ground, appearing more and more amused at their effort. Finally they said goodbye, the older man whisking away Kei's company. </p><p>Alone now, Kei unpacked the bag. There were take-out containers and as he inspected their contents, he thought he might cry. One held plain rice, the other fish curry and chicken kosha; his favourite Indian dish ever. Christ, how did Tobio manage to get this so early? Okay ten thirty ish wasn't 'so early' but still. And look at the amount of fish and chicken in there. The last container was of spicy chipotle shrimp. He didn't know what that was but it was written on the container and below its label was Tobio's scrawl: I think you'll love this. He didn't know about loving it as the label clearly described it as spicy but as it's rightly said, beggars can't be choosers. </p><p>With a happy little dance, Kei stowed his newly acquired treasure in the fridge before making himself comfortable and sending Tobio a long text that he knew would make Tobio blush. Tobio was like that, blushing manfully over fluff, it was one of his most endearing qualities. It made him really cute and cute wasn't a word you associated with a man like him. Tobio was such a big brother.</p><p>Speaking of brothers, Akiteru hadn't called Kei back like he'd promised to. Ordinarily he would've at least emailed or something but it had been radio silence after their brief talk yesterday and Kei worried something had gone wrong. Making an international call was out of the option for him so he tried the only other means of getting quick reply, he texted. Akiteru wasn't online, not surprising since it must be midnight over there. He kept his text to the point, careful to sound breezy but not overly so. No need to alarm the poor man.</p><p>Texting Akiteru reminded Kei of his unfinished business with Kuroo. True to form, his brain froze when he opened their conversation thread. Several unsuccessful attempts later, Kei abandoned the task and ended up pacing the length of his living area.</p><p>Why was it so hard to write a simple message for crying out loud? Words weren't difficult to use, thinking wasn't a gruelling task for him. All he had to do was say sorry, I mistakenly declined your calls twice. That was it. However therein lay the problem. How do you accidentally decline one person's call twice. It was next to impossible, okay somehow possible as last night evidenced, but the point stood. He guessed that was essentially the problem, that Kuroo might not believe him. Kei couldn't say why what Kuroo thought about him should matter this much but it did. It mattered more than Kei was eager to admit.</p><p>Their little conversation on the way to the market had been jarring but liberating. He'd seen the earnestness in Kuroo's eyes and in a way, Kei felt bad that he'd thought less than flattering thoughts about the raven after he'd sacked him. Kuroo truly wished to be friends like he'd said and Kei, well Kei realised that afternoon he hadn't minded the idea of being friends with a man like Kuroo. Intimidating though he was, Kuroo was an absolute dork in some ways, a wonderful man overall. And he was gentler than Kei thought. He'd shown Kei that he wasn't above saying sorry, a spectacular trait in someone of Kuroo's station. </p><p>Kei wouldn't lie, he'd had doubts because come on, there was no way to just trust Kuroo's intentions but Kei was willing to work things out. It was only a matter of time before things fully unravelled. In the meantime, Kei wanted Kuroo to see he hadn't been paying lip service, that he was going to put in the requisite effort towards building a friendship. It was imperative to take off on solid ground and for goodness' sake Kei, hanging up the call, reading and not replying his message was not solid ground. That right there was quick sand.</p><p>Unable to rest, Kei got a plate, opened his fridge and remerged with a mountain of mixed fruits from the stash Kuroo bought him. Bless Shimada-san for his green thumb. His produce weren't just healthy, they were always delicious. Kuroo had been super excited to meet Shimada-san and though the farmer tried to camouflage it, he too had been excited to hear Kuroo's proposal. Kei felt like a god that day, standing before the two men, making introductions and knowing in his heart he was the reason for the business opportunity. He'll remember to ask Kuroo how he enjoyed eating the fruits when he grew the balls to text him back.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki's call came in late in the evening when he rounded up cooking dinner. More than a full day had passed since he'd hung up on Tetsuro. Twice. Surely there must be a good reason for that. Their talk on the way to the market had gone a good way towards evening the score, or so he'd thought and rightly so seeing as they'd fallen into a tranquil rapport, Tsukki unbending enough to tease him the better part of the time. In order not to come off as a pest, Tetsuro had refrained from contacting Tsukki the day after, wanting him to come to terms with their new friendship. In his excitement to tell the younger man about Keiji's agreement, he'd called only to get that. If he'd been thinking clearly, he might've texted. Oh wait, he had and had been ignored. </p><p>He let the phone ring out then returned the call. Tsukki picked after the first ring.</p><p>"Hello? Kuroo I'm so sorry," he rushed almost breathlessly. "I accidentally declined your calls twice yesterday and I get how it sounds because what are the odds of doing something like that two times in a row but it's the truth. And then I was going to reply your text, I fell asleep and couldn't..." He released a breath, "I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. And__"</p><p>Despite how sulky he'd been feeling seconds earlier, listening to Tsukki brought a smile to his lips. "Good evening, Tsukki," he gently cut into the bombardment.</p><p>"I... What... Good evening. It's not like I have a reason to ignore you so I wouldn't just do that. It's in poor form. I do have an excuse but it's so stupid you won't believe me."</p><p>He paused wiping down the counter and leaned on it using his forearms. "Try me."</p><p>"Okay so I start my new job in a few days__"</p><p>A new job? This was new development. Tsukki hadn't mentioned this the last time they were together unless he just got the job? "When?"</p><p>"Monday. Anyway Sho and Tadashi came by, my neighbour too, so they stayed a while then we got really tired and I was getting ready for bed when you called. I didn't want the ringer to disturb them so I was fumbling to silence it but a finger tapped decline. It happened the second time too. Then I saw your text and I swear I was going to reply but I couldn't think of an intelligent way to explain what had happened and somehow I fell asleep.</p><p>"This morning I got carried away with chores, then school. I'm back and this is literally the first thing I'm doing after locking door." He breathed. "I'm really sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." He resumed wiping the already dry surface. "You don't have to apologise so much." </p><p>Tsukki snorted. "I do. Did you have a good day?"</p><p>It was the way he asked, like he really wanted to know and not because it was a mere formality or to shift the conversation. "I did. I have something for you."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah. I talked to Keiji." Tsukki's tinny voice hitched a breath. It was subtle but Tetsuro managed to catch it. Was he expecting a reject? "He said yes."</p><p>"Yes!" the jubilant voice overrode his. "Yes yes yessss!!! Thank you Kuroo."</p><p>Tetsuro wanted to add that it was only for the duration of the project then remembered that was what he'd told Tsukki he'll ask for. The internship was supposed to be a surprise. "You're welcome. Keiji is picky, he has very high standards. You gotta impress him otherwise he'll hate working with you."</p><p>Tsukki chuckled. "I can do that. Thank you, this is a huge deal for me. Did he say when I can see him?"</p><p>"No." It had skipped his mind to ask. "I'll talk to him and get back to you."</p><p>"Okay. Did you strong-arm him into saying yes?"</p><p>"Kinda?" Another small chuckle from Tsukki accompanied small rustling sounds. Tetsuro said, "I have strong powers of persuasion. It's my superpower."</p><p>"I thought cooking was your superpower." </p><p>"I've got a bunch of 'em." </p><p>"Speaking of cooking, I'm having the best thing ever for dinner."</p><p>Tetsuro got to work dishing his meal. "Let's hear it."</p><p>"Plain rice with fish and chicken kosha." Whirring sounds began. Probably his microwave. "That's heaven in a plate."</p><p>"Anything with fish in it is heaven," agreed Tetsuro. He got walking to the parlour, he was having dinner there today.</p><p>"Sounds like someone's partial to fish," Tsukki teased.</p><p>"That's because someone's got great taste." He sat on the ground, food in front of him. "Mackerel is my absolute favourite, then halibut. I love halibut for claypot fish." It was surprisingly tastier than he might've guessed before he'd tried it.</p><p>"I don't know about halibut for claypot fish. It sounds weird." His nose crinkling carried clearly over the phone, making Tetsuro chuckle.</p><p>"Normally the halibut recipe for claypot cooking is actually baking it in the claypot but I read on a chef's blog once upon a time how halibut is a nice substitute for catfish. Tried it, amazing. Now I have to cook you a plate to help you appreciate the beauty." Because seriously, he couldn't not share that delight with Tsukki.</p><p>Something slammed shut. "Oh well, if you insist. I'm not standing in the way of you feeding me. It's simply not happening."</p><p>"I'll have to get the fish first."</p><p>"I'm a patient___ ohhh!! Oww."</p><p>He frowned. "Okay?" </p><p>"I burned myself. Turns out hot kosha is very hot."</p><p>"What are you doing, scooping it with your palm?"</p><p>"Yes Kuroo as opposed to gulping it directly from the bowl. Fuck the bowl is hot too."</p><p>"You're gonna scald your skin. Be careful. Is this your first time reheating your food?"</p><p>"No, I'm just excited I can't wait to eat."</p><p>"Simmer before your excitement leads you to the emergency room."</p><p>"You know the right words to make me feel better."</p><p>"It's my forte." He grabbed his spoon. "So your new job. Anything else I should know?"</p><p>Stillness. Then, "Not really," he stammered. "I mean it's nothing big__"</p><p>"Nothing big?" Turned out he held the spoon in the wrong hand, he switched. "Sounds like an excuse not to tell me."</p><p>A clatter on Tsukki's end made him wince. "That's not... I mean it isn't big, it's just a place..." the stammering got progressively worse the longer Tsukki talked.</p><p>Tetsuro's eyes widened in alarm. Not once had anyone reacted to talking about a job like this. Not in his experience. "Hey hey, breathe. It's alright if you don't want to talk to me about it."</p><p>What made him nervous? Was it Tetsuro? He hadn't said anything nervousness-inducing, it had been a simple question. He cared about Tsukki and wanted to share in the joy of an event this major. Perhaps Tsukki wasn't very confortable talking about this job because he was seeing Tetsuro as a former employer not a friend. Not to mention the manner their employer-employee relations ended.</p><p>"No. I... Umm it's at a store."</p><p>"Okay," Tetsuro probed when he offered nothing more.</p><p>"A clothes store. Umm someone -this guy I sort of do this thing with- helped. It's his aunt's store. That is, his mum's friend's store. His godmother, I think," the painful ramble ended with an audible snap of teeth.</p><p>Tsukki had said a lot but offered very little by way of telling him what he wanted to know. Too much information spewed out in a jumbled mess. He put down his spoon and asked, "Does telling me about your new job scare you?"</p><p>"No," Tsukki said quickly. Too quickly.</p><p>Not fear then, something else. Or fear mixed with something else. What was he thinking, that Tetsuro would sabotage this opportunity for him? After their frank heart to heart, he expected Tsukki to think better of him but he guessed these things did take time. "I'm not going to do anything nefarious. I'm glad for you, congratulations."</p><p>"Thank you," Tsukki muttered weakly.</p><p>Two options were on the table, first say goodbye due to the now subdued mood, second move the conversation to a lighter topic and since he wasn't ready to ring off, he opted for the second. "What was your day like?</p><p>There was a startled pause where he believed Tsukki had not seen that coming. He'd likely anticipated them saying goodbye. "Oh. It was bizarre. I discovered only this morning that my neighbour across cooks. He made quiche. Chicken quiche with very sweet onions and vegetables."</p><p>Tetsuro chortled. The 'sweet onions' would be caramelised onions. "There's nothing bizarre about discovering your neighbour cooks."</p><p>"There is if he's been living across from you for seven months."</p><p>"It would've come as a surprise if you've related with him within that time and never knew."</p><p>"Okay I really, truly hate that you're right," he muttered. "It's just, Ryu's hardly home at the usual socialising hours."</p><p>Tetsuro picked his spoon again. "Oh so there are usual socialising hours now?"</p><p>"Umm I'm pretty sure you'll detest me banging on your door at twelve a.m for a social call."</p><p>"That's not what I meant. I think you're deliberately being snide."</p><p>"Is that so?" Tsukki asked, words dripping with sass.</p><p>"What am I doing with you?" The second the words left his mouth, a tingle of panic sliced through him. Tsukki might interpret it the wrong way. But the younger man surprised him by chuckling.</p><p>"You can't stay away." If only Tsukki knew how close to the truth he was. "Kosha, anyone? I'm about to dig in."</p><p>"Keep asking and you'll see just how uncourteous I can be when I show up at your door."</p><p>"There's enough for two. And I'm certain you'll be having something nice that I can't pronounce for dinner."</p><p>He offered the Chinese name, "Yao Gai."</p><p>Tsukki sighed, "I said it."</p><p>Tetsuro chuckled. "Chinese soy sauce chicken with plain rice and blanched vegetables."</p><p>"Hey we're both having plain rice and chicken," the younger man said brightly, "what are the odds?"</p><p>Pleased that they were back to light tones, he played along, "We're like two random guys with a deep soul bond that we don't even know of."</p><p>"I think we should do a documentary on us. It'll be so mysterious. I only hope if you get hit by a train, I don't get to die too. That's gonna be too mysterious even for me."</p><p>"Tragedies make for good mysteries."</p><p>"I'm not big on tragedies."</p><p>"Ouch. Where is the love, man."</p><p>"On this side called life. Flip the coin, you're on your own."</p><p>For another hour, they talked about random topics, flitting between the serious, the mundane and the downright ridiculous. Tsukki was fun to talk to, funny. Even though at some level he was aware of the younger man's playfulness, he hadn't expected this level of absurdity. Like before, this side of Tsukki's personality bled easily into their conversation because they were on the phone. Tetsuro didn't want to overanalyse the why, he wanted to enjoy their interaction and he made sure he did. </p><p>More than once he'd been tempted to inquire about Tsukki's new job but had to bite his tongue against the urge. The last thing he wanted was to dampen their camaraderie. He was glad Tsukki had found another means of livelihood, he wished he could ask how good the pay was, if it was enough to take adequate care of his needs. Offering Tsukki a job at his restaurant wouldn't have ended well else he would've done that already even though the cheque issue hadn't been cleared. He wouldn't have minded creating an opening if there was none. But knowing Tsukki, he would be absolutely mortified at the offer and even Tetsuro knew how absurd it was. </p><p>"I'm going to bed, okay? I'll have a shower then sleep. I'm beat."</p><p>Tetsuro's smile was rueful. He wasn't pleased they were ringing off. Talking to Tsukki sucked in the vacuum in his house, made him feel like he wasn't living alone. Everything felt livelier, more upbeat. He forgot it was too quiet around him, he forgot to put some music on to absorb the stillness. Tsukki was natural. That is, he felt like a fixture who naturally had a place in Tetsuro's life though he wasn't sure where. At first he'd been nothing, now he was a piece still finding the right spot to click in place. </p><p>Tsukki said. "Sleep tight."</p><p>Tetsuro said. "Sure thing. You too."</p><p>Reluctantly, Tetsuro let him go. The quiet surrounding him was suffocating. It wasn't quite this bad before, recently he'd become lonelier in his abode. He wasn't an animal person so he wasn't too keen on the idea of adopting one for company. He needed a distraction, something to keep his mind occupied and his house full. An idea flashed and before his brain was chanced to tell him what a terrible idea it was, he texted Daichi and Asahi.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>At risk of being a pest, Tetsuro reached out to Keiji the very next day in the morning. He made sure to text instead of call to avoid getting his ass handed to him. Needless to say, his plan backfired with Keiji explicitly giving Tetsuro more than a piece of his mind. To make matters worse, he sent a voice note as dessert. The good thing was after stolidly accepting that he'd become a martyr for Tsukki's cause, Keiji accepted that he would see the 'child' tomorrow afternoon at Tetsuro's house where he'd like to have a lunch of noodles. Tetsuro had asked what kind he wanted, the man had said to surprise him. </p><p>While having his breakfast, Tetsuro fired a bunch of emails to a bunch of people, afterwards he texted Tsukki the good news. Maybe it was way too early to inform the younger man but Tetsuro believed in preparedness. If Tsukki needed time to go over one thing or the other before he had to face the banshee that was Keiji, Tetsuro was going to grant him ample time to do so. Tsukki had to impress the shit out of Keiji otherwise, he was sure, Keiji would shake him off and not look back.</p><p>You: Keiji said he'll see you tomorrow afternoon at my place.<br/>
You: Can you make it?</p><p>Tomorrow was Sunday. Tsukki was starting his new job on Monday so except he had an arrangement outside of school, he ought to be free. </p><p>Tsukki: Yaaay!!<br/>
Tsukki: Of course I can make it.</p><p>He smiled. His chest stirred subtly at the thought of seeing Tsukki tomorrow but he didn't examine  it too closely.</p><p>You: Do you want me to stop by from work and pick you?</p><p>He normally showed face very briefly at the restaurant on Sundays if at all. The only business he had there tomorrow was inspecting the quality of the bass supplies along with Yaku. It will take two hours tops and then he'll be out of there. </p><p>Tsukki: You think it was a fluke that I found my way to your house for dinner, don't you? </p><p>Okay maybe but who could blame him. Tsukki had been to his house before dinner twice and each time, Tetsuro had driven them. In fact the last time, it had been night.</p><p>You: Your apartment is on my way home.</p><p>And that was the truth. Without even detouring, he could access Tsukki's apartment building. </p><p>Tsukki: I love how you skirted around my question. Very professionally done.</p><p>You: I'm all about suaveness.</p><p>Tsukki: Apparently so, Your Suaveship.<br/>
Tsukki: Fine. As long as it's not a problem.</p><p>You: It isn't.<br/>
You: Your suaveship... My ego seems to adore the title. See it inflate.</p><p>Tsukki: If you burst from all that inflating, no one's going to be there save you.<br/>
Tsukki: It'll be an ugly death. Think of those who will find you, do you want to subject them to the sight?</p><p>He burst out laughing. </p><p>You: Considering that my brother is most likely going to discover the remains, yeah I'd love to subject him to the sight.</p><p>Tsukki: Poor poor guy.</p><p>You: You only say that cause you don't know him.<br/>
You: What're you doing right now?</p><p>Tsukki: The question I think you wanna ask is what am I wearing.</p><p>He could imagine the flirtatious note Tsukki's voice might have held had they been speaking. Honestly he didn't think Tsukki would've ventured into that territory if that had been the case but it was here and Tetsuro sure as shit would take advantage of this rareness.</p><p>You: No jumping the gun baby, I was getting there.</p><p>Tsukki: Lol I'm at school, you perv. Morning class.</p><p>You: You shouldn't be texting during class.</p><p>Tsukki: What are you, my father?</p><p>You: Honey I'll let you call me daddy if you want. </p><p>Tsukki: Only if you promise to wear your leather for me.<br/>
Tsukki: I'll even call you big daddy.</p><p>Chuckling, he sipped his tea. He could not believe he was having this conversation. </p><p>You: Oh I'll whip out the whole works for you... Okay I'm stuck, what do leather daddies call their leather boys?</p><p>Tsukki: Good thing you asked before you called me 'son'. I don't think I would've been able to forgive you for the psychological trauma.<br/>
Tsukki: I don't know what they're called either.</p><p>You: I gotta ask.</p><p>Tsukki: Who will you ask?<br/>
Tsukki: Do you know any leather daddies?</p><p>You: I don't know, and no.<br/>
You: But how can I rest until I get the answer? </p><p>Tsukki: Can't say. I'm getting pretty restless myself.</p><p>You: Go back to paying attention to your lecture, I'll handle the inquiries.</p><p>And God help him he will ask until he got answers for their individual peace of minds.</p><p>Tsukki: The class is boorrring.</p><p>Yeah like he hadn't heard that one from every student he'd met. </p><p>You: Quit your whining.</p><p>Tsukki: I'm sorry, your request cannot be processed at the moment.</p><p>Laughing, Tetsuro quelled the urge to keep going. Tsukki was in class, he'd distracted the younger man enough. Besides his dad had summoned he and his brother for an impromptu meeting with prospective clients. It was easy to get carried away talking to Tsukki, the last thing he wanted was showing up late. That was not a good first impression, very bad for business.</p><p>You: I'm off, bye bye.</p><p>Tsukki: Noooo!!! Please wait.</p><p>You: What?</p><p>Tsukki: *in Sam Smiths voice* stay with me.</p><p>You: Who the hell is Sam Smith?</p><p>Tsukki: *gasps* you don't know Sammy?</p><p>Something else to check on the internet. Tsukki was giving him a lot to think about.</p><p>You: You're not luring me into another conversation.<br/>
You: Have a good bye.</p><p>Tsukki: Kurroooooo!!!</p><p>This guy.</p><p>You: I swear to God, Tsukki.</p><p>Tsukki: You said 'have a good bye'. What the hell kind of phrase is that?</p><p>You: Keep this up and you're not gonna hear from me until tomorrow afternoon.</p><p>It was as good a threat to him as it was to Tsukki. Hell he thought he might be the one at the disadvantage here. He wouldn't want to return home and not speak with a friend that had a knack of making him forget the stress of the day. Tsukki was a better conversationalist than he gave himself credit for, it was natural to reach out to persons like that.</p><p>Tsukki: I will have you know that I won't let you do that.</p><p>And Tetsuro believed him. Tsukki was... stubborn? Was that the right word? Tenacious sounded accurate. Once out of his protective shell, he became an entirely different being, someone that could bug the shit out of you if he knew he could get away with it.</p><p>You: We'll see about that. Ciao.</p><p>Tsukki: Ohhh he knows Italian. </p><p>Jesus Christ.</p><p>You: For God's sake.</p><p>Tsukki: Kuroo you can't leave me here alone. I'll die and my death will be upon your head.</p><p>Dramatic much? He chortled. </p><p>You: Your death be upon your own head, mister. Get the hell out of here.</p><p>How had the lecturer not noticed Tsukki's lack of concentration? Why had he even bothered attending class if he was going to waste the time texting?</p><p>You: Don't you have someone else to pester?</p><p>Tsukki: My friends won't talk to me. We don't text each other during any of our classes so we can concentrate.</p><p>You: Texting me sort of defeats the cause, don't you think?</p><p>Tsukki: Hey you texted me first!</p><p>You: I didn't know you were in class!</p><p>Tsukki: You've reeled me in, it's too late to back out.<br/>
Tsukki: Too too late.</p><p>You: Bye.</p><p>Tsukki: Wait...</p><p>Tsukki was typing the next message when he forced himself to exit their conversation thread. He'd forgotten to ask Tsukki when the class will end so he can return to texting him but like Tsukki said, it was too late. Going back to ask was tantamount to setting himself up for another fifteen minutes of mindless texting like some adolescent. He had to hurry anyway else he might be late to work.</p><p>His toast had gone cold, his tea also. Sighing, he tossed the liquid down the drain and the bread into the trash. He winced when he checked the time, Daichi was going to kill him if he did not miraculously make it in less than thirty minutes. Muttering a quick prayer to the traffic god, Tetsuro dashed out of his house, hoping against hope that traffic will be light.</p><p> </p><p>                                •~•</p><p> </p><p>Traffic was heavy. It took him thirty minutes and an additional ten to arrive. Blessedly, the clients themselves were running late and as Tetsuro panted an apology to his brother, Daichi's scowl simply deepened in response. Tetsuro couldn't even say why he was late, more because of how silly the reason and since he didn't want to lie to his brother, he shuffled his feet and manfully accepted the growly low-key chewing out. </p><p>That was the thing about Daichi, he was just as ethically righteous as their dad. Sometimes it was exasperating, most times it helped immensely in the sense that it kept one on their toes. Daichi was such a leader, Tetsuro often playfully referred to him as captain. Tsukki thought Tetsuro was intimidating because he had yet to meet Daichi. They almost stood at the same height but Daichi being Daichi decided that if he couldn't surpass Tetsuro in the height department, he'll do so in every other way. Alas, he had succeeded and Tetsuro wasn't ashamed to admit how terrifying his brother could be. Especially when mad.</p><p>He wasn't mad though, thank God, just mildly irritated. </p><p>Their dad strolled over to where they stood, eyes on Tetsuro, obviously prepared to deliver a scolding of his own but as he took in his elder son's stormy expression, he detoured into a room at random. The traitor. Tetsuro checked the plaque on the door, it was a printing room. He was sure his dad had nothing to do in a goddamned printing room. </p><p>"You'll do the sorting for this deal and the last," his brother's barrel deep voice snapped him back to the discussion at hand.</p><p>"Daichi," he whined, knowing in his heart he sounded like an annoying parrot and not caring. "It's too much work for just me." </p><p>"I'll be travelling a lot pretty soon, you're not allowed to complain."</p><p>Per their arrangement, they all sat in on the meetings with clients, Tetsuro handled the contracts when it had been entered and managed the business side of things. Daichi oversaw the site work from start to finish no matter which country the clients' project was. However, 'sorting' involved affairs that did not fall within the usual scope of Tetsuro's department. It basically referred to everything apart from visiting the site.</p><p>"But Daichi__"</p><p>"Stop whining," the man snapped.</p><p>"I'm not whining," Tetsuro whined back, "I'm aggrieved. You're just punishing me because I was late today."</p><p>"Yes." Daichi was so brutally blunt it was disconcerting.</p><p>"It's not fair."</p><p>Daichi laughed, it sounded sinister. "Of course it isn't. But like I said, I start my travels in two weeks, I need to prepare physically, mentally and psychologically for the culture and climate shock in Cyprus."</p><p>"And living in whatever highest star hotel they have," Tetsuro muttered.</p><p>The man smirked. "That too." </p><p>Tetsuro glared at him. "Did dad put you up to this?"</p><p>"Yes," Daichi said simply then watched him expectantly. "You were late and you knew he punishes lateness."</p><p>His breath expelled from his chest in a rush. He was doomed. If Daichi had their dad's stamp of approval, the matter was as good as written in stone. "I can't believe this."</p><p>"Sorry," came the stoic consolation.</p><p>Tetsuro shot him hard stare. "No you're not."</p><p>"I'm not. I don't know why I said it." Daichi's smirk turned less predatory and more human. "You'll do okay."</p><p>"But what about Friday?"</p><p>Daichi's eyes narrowed in blatant suspicion. "What about it?"</p><p> "I'll be too busy, we should reschedule__"</p><p>Daichi snorted. "Yeah not happening." </p><p>Having said his piece, he left Tetsuro standing dejectedly in the otherwise empty room.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Kei's eyes flew around Kuroo's living area, soaking the sight in. Didn't matter how many times he'd come here, Kei simply couldn't get enough of the house. It was like each time he set foot here, he saw the place in a different light. Nothing changed but it looked like something always did. It was hard to explain except that he saw the place from different perspectives each time and each time it looked more beautiful. He wondered if the beauty of Kuroo's house would ever fade in his eyes.</p><p>"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change."</p><p>Kei watched Kuroo saunter away, his long legs quickly covering the distance. Kei admired his gait, asking himself how one man could be so confident, so... godlike. It was something alluring.</p><p>Kuroo had been more quiet than usual today, maybe a little subdued. On the way over, Kuroo had been distracted, thoughtful. He hoped Kuroo was okay. He'd wanted to ask but hadn't known how to bring it up or if his observation would be appreciated so he'd said nothing, mostly keeping to himself so as not to further agitate the raven. </p><p>It was probable Kuroo had had a bad day, maybe something had happened at the restaurant. Kei wasn't too happy at the thought of Kuroo having a bad day especially as Kei was handicapped to help the older man feel better. It bothered him that he didn't know to make Kuroo feel better and the fact that he was bothered about that bothered him.</p><p>He ran his hand over the velvety surface of the armrest, wishing he knew the right thing to say to Kuroo. If they'd been texting, Kei would've known what to say to cheer him up. It was stupid that his wit shone through during their texting, if there was a way to swap his virtual world persona with his non-virtual existence, he would've done so on the way over. During the drive, he'd snuck glances at Kuroo, hoping the right words will pop in his head if he stared hard enough. It hadn't. Kuroo, lost in his thoughts, hadn't spared Kei much of a glance. </p><p>If Kuroo was rethinking this whole arrangement... Kei mentally grinded that thought process to a halt. Kuroo would've said as much if he was. It was a case of a bad day. He missed Kuroo's attention though, it was normally flattering, normally soothing. Kei couldn't say he had gotten overly used to Kuroo's attention, it sometimes put him on his toes to be honest, but he could admit he liked it.</p><p>A whiff of clean lemon scent proceeded Kuroo's appearance. He'd showered if the scent and his damp hair was anything to go by. He'd changed into a threadbare black t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. The man was ravishing in black.</p><p>"Okay?" Kuroo asked, taking a seat beside him. Kei nodded, Kuroo said, "You should've taken something from the fridge."</p><p>Kei nodded again. He heard Kuroo but he wasn't really paying much attention. He was staring at Kuroo's eyes, they were well and truly exhausted. He opened his mouth to ask if the older man was okay but at the last moment said, "I was waiting for you. I didn't know if I was allowed."</p><p>Something faltered infinitesimally on Kuroo's face. Before Kei could put a name to it, it disappeared. "You didn't have to, I already said to make yourself comfortable." He smiled, it was a tight one. "You can have anything you want from the fridge, okay?"</p><p>Kuroo rose, Kei blinked up at him. "Where are you going?"</p><p>The man who had already started moving, stopped. "Kitchen. I want a head start on lunch before Keiji gets here."</p><p>Kei shot to his feet. "I'll come with." He bristled at the look Kuroo gave him. "I don't want to be here alone." He was a tangled bundle of nerves. He didn't want to be alone back there when Keiji stormed in -and the man sounded to Kei like a storm.</p><p>"Watch something on TV, play the videogame," Kuroo said, thinking Kei meant he'd be bored.</p><p>"Where's the fun gaming without a partner?" When it didn't seem like Kuroo might budge, Kei added, "Come on, noodles are my speciality."</p><p>The man cracked a smile. It was tired but it was a genuine smile. "Allegedly."</p><p>"Ha! You'll see." Kuroo just kept staring at him with that teensy smile, no doubt wondering why he was insistent about tagging along. Kei flushed. "It's because he's coming. I don't want to meet him for the first time alone."</p><p>"He?" Kuroo asked with a frown.</p><p>"Keiji-san."</p><p>His brows shot up. "He is not the bogeyman."</p><p>"You made him sound like the bogeyman." In general he wasn't so great with people, strangers he was supposed to impress was worse. The prospect of meeting Keiji excited and horrified him. Kei needed Kuroo as a buffer. </p><p>Kei took Kuroo's face palm as a sign of victory. As they legged it to the kitchen, Kei found himself sticking close to the man for reasons unknown. That wasn't quite right, he knew exactly why he didn't let too much distance fly between them. Keiji represented an unknown force and everyone knew unknowns were scary. However his subconscious whispered to him that Kuroo would protect him from that advancing horror. Kuroo meant safety and Kei wanted to be safe. Naturally Kei's automatic response was to be as close to the protective sphere as possible. So while he understood that Kuroo wanted him relaxed and resting before the designer arrived, Kei couldn't get himself to relax if he was by himself.</p><p>"So what are we making?" Kuroo asked when they were in his showroom of a kitchen.</p><p>Seriously the room was so well equipped Kei thought he might forget he was in a private home instead of a commercial establishment. Had it also been Keiji that worked on the space or had Kuroo done that by himself? Kei made a mental note to ask.</p><p>"You said noodles." He hadn't meant to sound accusatory but Kuroo had said noodles.</p><p>He opened a cabinet. "I meant what kind."</p><p>"You didn't already plan?"</p><p>"No. I've been undecided. Besides you'll be joining us, I'm not sure the sort of noodles you like."</p><p>"Pick anything that doesn't have tofu in it." He absolutely detested the thing.</p><p>Kuroo dropped two packets of noodles on the counter. "You're the self proclaimed expert here. Now is the time to show off your expertise."</p><p>Kei shook his head, dropping all hint of joking. He said honestly, "Now is the time to distract myself so I don't have a panic attack before he comes."</p><p>The playfulness dropped from Kuroo's demeanour immediately. "Hey, it's okay. Keiji doesn't bite. I mean he can be rather... bold in a weird way, but he's a cool cat. You'll see."</p><p>Kei shook his head doubtfully, wishing that was enough to settle his core. Kuroo might be right but Kei did not know this Keiji, there was simply no way to believe it until he met the man. And if Keiji took a disliking to Kei on the spot, what then? He knew Keiji had a choice whether or not to act as a guide to Kei but it would suck if he was rejected. </p><p>"What if he changed his mind?"</p><p>"He didn't." It was said with that unwavering Kuroo confidence. "He'll tell me if he does and then I'll convince him to change it back."</p><p>"What if he doesn't like me," Kei managed not to squeak, "what then?"</p><p>Kuroo frowned, somehow moving closer without appearing to move at all. "Why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, he likes smart people."</p><p>"It's not just about smartness, it's about..." Personality, first impressions. They mattered a lot. It was imperative that Kei gave a good first impression and in the event that he didn't, well it was obvious what would happen. Keiji would say a huge no and Kei would be left hanging, all hopes dashed to pieces.</p><p>"I understand," Kuroo said softly, gently as if to a spooked animal. "There's nothing to fear, alright?"</p><p>Easy for him to say when he was on the other side, looking in. Kuroo must have read Kei's face accurately for the next moment he was by Kei's side. Kuroo's fingers curled on Kei's chin and tilted Kei's head to look him right in the eye.</p><p>"Everything will be fine."</p><p>"But he didn't want me," Kei said plaintively. His voice shook a bit. "You implied as much." </p><p>"That's because he isn't used to taking anyone under his wings, he's never tutored anyone. This is foreign territory for him and I guess he's afraid that he'll have his work cut out for him."</p><p>Kei's lashes fluttered as Kuroo's thumb slid back and forth across his jaw. It made him dizzy, restless. His reaction to a gesture as simple and harmless as this disturbed him. He swallowed. "I'm not lazy, I know enough. For my level at least."</p><p>"Of course," Kuroo affirmed with a small upturn of the lips. "Like I said, you're smart. I think Keiji will have a field day with you."</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>Did Kuroo know how often he does this? Holding Kei, tilting his head by his chin. The man seemed comfortable putting his hands on Kei regardless of time or place. He was quick to reassure, Kei guessed that came as a result of his over protectiveness. It was unnerving at times like these and Kei didn't normally know what to do when Kuroo put hands on him like this. Often, he just held his breath and found himself simply gazing at the raven. Kuroo however never seemed bothered by it, perhaps because Kei's body gave nothing away.</p><p>Kei wet his lips, they felt as dry as the Sahara. Panic did that to him, made him parched, dried his lips if they weren't balmed. As his tongue snaked over his bottom lip, he watched in astonishment as Kuroo tracked the movement avidly, his nostrils flaring. The raven's eyes were fixed on Kei's lips now even though his tongue had disappeared into its sanctuary, Kuroo simply stared. Involuntarily, under that intense scrutiny, Kei's lips parted. He waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for, still he waited. There was nothing, just the sound of quiet breathing and the wild thumping in Kei's chest. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Kuroo trailed a path upwards through Kei's face, his eyes moving slowly as though taking in every last detail of Kei's features to store for future use. Kei couldn't breathe, was too frozen to move. And even if he could move, he wouldn't have. Strangely enough, he wasn't unnerved by what was happening; instead he wanted Kuroo to drink his fill. He was ready to stand this way for hours if that's what Kuroo demanded. </p><p>Amber eyes rested heavily rested on his and Kei let out a tiny gasp at the force behind those dark orbs. He blinked many times in rapid succession, his lashes seeming to move of their own accord like they were trying to stop Kuroo from looking too deep, like they knew Kuroo might see those ugly part Kei hid away. That was how it felt, like Kuroo was invading him, rifling through his secret crevices, imprinting on every nook and cranny of Kei's person. </p><p>A ridge formed between Kuroo's brows but the man didn't utter a word. Kei stayed silent too because he thought whatever he said might break the moment, robbing them both of whatever was going on.</p><p>What was happening anyway? What was this 'moment' they were sharing? Kuroo's eyes had gone dark, very dark. And Kei just kept staring and staring at them, into them. That saying used in books about the depth of people's eyes suddenly made sense, Kuroo's eyes were deep; they pulled, sucked him in. What did Kuroo see in Kei's? </p><p>He realised his hand now clutched the older man's tees in a fist. While Kei's heart beat erratically, Kuroo's heart pounded against Kei's fist slowly and steadily. As if propelled by a magnetic force, his eyes dropped to his companion's lips. Kei never noticed what Kuroo's lips were like -not when they'd had sex, not in the days that followed. They had been a means of pleasure only. He observed them now: pale pink, moist. They were full as opposed to Kei's thinner ones. Vividly Kei recalled how sure and practiced they were on his, kissing, nipping, sucking; the way Kuroo used his mouth and tongue to communicate his desires and make his demands. They were...</p><p>He caught himself leaning forward, towards Kuroo, towards the promise of a kiss. One kiss, one small brush of lips, maybe a five second lip lock, just... He shuddered when their body touched. Had Kuroo moved also or had that just been Kei? God, he shouldn't be standing here, lusting after a man who looked out for him. He ought not to do that. He just... he wanted to kiss Kuroo again. Just this once. To feel Kuroo's warmth overtake him, to stand in the solid circle of Kuroo's arms while the raven devoured him again. It won't be bad if he offered. He could offer, see if Kuroo accepted. The raven might, he might and then...</p><p>It was as if the harsh hand of reality slapped him before he did something as monumentally stupid as follow through on his lustful thoughts. What would Kuroo think of him if Kei kissed him? Did Kei think the man might still want him like that? No. If he followed through, Kei would become a tramp in Kuroo's eyes, perhaps Kuroo would come to think of him as a potential gold digger. Because why else will a pauper like Kei come on to a man like Kuroo uninvited if not for ulterior motives. And Jesus, what if Kuroo rejected Kei's advances?</p><p>Ashamed, Kei averted his eyes. His skin was hot with a flush of embarrassment. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Kuroo swallow. </p><p>"Tsukki..." he said gruffly, voice rough like gravel, "I__"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kei cut in shakily. He dropped his hand from Kuroo's tees and took a step back. Then another. He tried again, "I'm sorry. About yesterday."</p><p>A beat of silence and then, "What?" Kei didn't need to look at his companion's face to know Kuroo was confused.</p><p>"Yesterday when you asked about my new job. I'm sorry I sounded the way I did."</p><p>"Oh yeah. Umm.. Yeah," Kuroo sounded flustered. Kei dared at glance at him and was shocked to see the raven sporting twin blushes on his cheeks. He coughed, cleared his throat, said, "It's okay."</p><p>"It's not. I don't have a reason not to tell you." He didn't have a reason to bring it up right now either yet here it was. Kei would take it though, he would take it as long as it diverted them from the near disaster of seconds ago. "It's a store."</p><p>"So you said."</p><p>"A clothing store. I forget the name but it's a big store, they sell designer wears only. I start Monday. The pay is good, they give free lunch."</p><p>Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, leaving that side in a bad state. "That's great," he said distractedly. "Think I can come check it out?"</p><p>"Why not." Unable to stop himself, Kei moved closer and ran his fingers through the ruffled portion of the older man's hair, evening it out. "Your patronage is welcome."</p><p>Kuroo stared at him weird for a few moments. Right when Kei's hand stuttered in uncertainty, he said, "Sure." He released another chuckle, "Sure. I can do that."</p><p>"Okay," said Kei.</p><p>"Okay," echoed Kuroo. </p><p>"We should probably start with the noodles, right?" His hand was still in Kuroo's hair, petting the now settled locks. He didn't want to take his hand down, the hair was silky smooth to the touch.</p><p>"Yeah." Kuroo let out a deep breath like he'd been holding it in all this time. "Let's do that." Gently, he detached Kei's hand from his hair, gave it a small squeeze, turned away to resume rummaging through the cupboards.</p><p>Kei watched him, unable to look away. Kuroo moved fluidly for one so big. Perhaps graceful was the word to use but well, he didn't want to over compliment the guy so they'll have to settle for fluid. Basically, he moved well. His movements resembled that of a cat. There was nothing loud about it, no unnecessary action. Unlike Kei who could hardly cook at all but made a hell of a noise in his kitchenette when he ventured into it, clanging and slamming away.</p><p>What would happen if Kei walked up to Kuroo and hug him around the waist? How might Kuroo react if Kei rested his head on Kuroo's back, listening to his heart beat? His body felt the pull, the urge to test it out and see. He remembered how Kuroo's body felt as Kei touched him the night they'd had sex. It had been a nice feeling. A simple touch ought not to be a problem, a mere hug just to satisfy his thrumming desires. </p><p>Quickly he looked away before he made a fool of himself by giving in to the temptation. His eyes were glued steadfastly to a random object when he felt Kuroo's eyes on him. Kei pretended to find the black fridge fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>                                    •~•</p><p> </p><p>Kei almost carved out a finger de-shelling the prawns. Going by Kei's suggestion, Kuroo had agreed to make miso soup with udon, shrimp, dumplings and short rib. Kei might not be an expert when it came to cooking, but he knew his noodles. </p><p>Back to the near de-fingering. Kei had begged Kuroo to let him help with the prawns cause of how easy Kuroo had made it seem. Kei managed to get a hang of it over Kuroo's watchful guidance, cutting out the head and tail, pulling the flesh out of the shell, leaving them in a plate for Kuroo to remove their veins. Mere minutes after the man shifted his gaze to the simmering pot, Kei felt a sharp jab on the index finger of his left hand.</p><p>"Ouch!" he yelped, dropping the prawn. The tip of the knife was just under Kei's skin, not deep enough to cause a bleed but enough to hurt. </p><p>"What's__ Jesus Christ!" Kuroo practically flew to Kei's side. Once there he gently drew the lethal equipment from Kei's finger and held the hand up for inspection. "What... How... Shit."</p><p>Kei meekly followed the man to the sink where Kuroo rinsed the finger over the running faucet. Kei wasn't bleeding but his poor finger smarted from the brushing encounter with the knife. </p><p>"You could've hurt yourself pretty bad."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was paying attention, I don't know how..." He certainly was grateful to have escaped with nothing but a skin cut.</p><p>"It gets tricky sometimes if you're not used to it." </p><p>"And the knife is sharp."</p><p>"I keep my knives sharp but yes, paring knives are usually very sharp. They can be dangerous."</p><p>Dangerous was certainly the word for the tiny weapon. The knife was a small thing, curved inwards with a thin and pointed tip, sharp enough to prick yourself with without feeling it at first until the blood started flowing. </p><p>Kuroo shut the faucet and quickly grabbed a handful of paper towels. He dabbed the digit dry then inspected it again. "It's not bleeding, thank God. Doesn't look like you got a piece of shell in the cut either. We'll swab the area with disinfectant to be on the safe side."</p><p>Kei winced. He hated disinfectants, those things stung like a bitch. "It's okay, I don't feel any pain so I guess there's no need to."</p><p>"Hmm hn," Kuroo hummed absently, paying no heed to Kei.</p><p>"Kuroo."</p><p>He sighed. "Tsukki you either come with me upstairs or I bring the first aid kit downstairs to you. Either way, we're disinfecting it."</p><p>Kei gnawed his bottom lip, giving in. What use was it arguing with Kuroo anyway, the raven was having his way in this matter whether Kei looked it or not.</p><p>Kuroo held his gaze for a moment longer during which his eyes softened considerably. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."</p><p>"Liar," Kei muttered. </p><p>Kuroo chuckled. "A tiny sting, that's all."</p><p>Kuroo lowered the stove, gave the broth one last stir and led Kei upstairs to his bedroom, holding his wrist as a fail-safe in case he decided to run. In the room, Kei sat on the chaise, waiting restively for Kuroo. He wondered if it was too late to bolt out of the house, he could always say he was sorry later. Kuroo re-emerged with a sizable bag in hand. He sat beside Kei, opened the kit and put it beside him.</p><p>Kei peered into case, taking in the nightmarish assortments within. This was why he hated medical stuff, they were bloody scary and painful and smelled horribly. "That's a lot of stuff."</p><p>Kuroo's reply was a mild grunt. He retrieved a ball of cotton wool and went through the motion of dabbing it with the disinfectant. The strong smell of the medicine flooded between them, almost making him gag. Kei flinched when the raven took his hand. He was not a fan of pain. Kuroo's gaze lifted, "Hold still for a sec."</p><p>"Okay," Kei squeaked. He eyed the damp wool with trepidation. "Kuroo please don't__ ouch!"</p><p>Unspeaking, Kuroo went about his task faithfully. He cleaned the general area of the knuckle, paying particular attention to the part where Kei hissed. The affected portion was already discolouring.</p><p>"It's swelling. We'll ice it downstairs."</p><p>Was it just him or did Kuroo sound brisk? Kei glanced at him. Kuroo's brows were furrowed as he examined the finger some more, mouth in a tight line. He asked quietly, "Are you mad?"</p><p>Kuroo blinked. "What? No. Why would I be mad?"</p><p>Kei shrugged. "I thought you were mad cause you know, I got in your way even though you didn't want me in the kitchen and now I'm slowing down your work."</p><p>"You got hurt, Tsukki. If there's anyone I'm mad at, it's myself. I should've watched you more closely."</p><p>"I'm not a baby," Kei muttered.</p><p>"No but you are new at that sort of work. De-shelling can go wrong any time."</p><p>"But you've been upset, haven't you?" Kei pressed. Now was as good a time as any to mention Kuroo's mood since he'd picked Kei.</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"You've been quiet all day." Disconcertingly so. "I figured something went wrong at work?"</p><p>"I... didn't realise." Kuroo sighed again. He'd been sighing a lot today too. "Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind."</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yes. Just work."</p><p>Kei started to ask what happened at work to dampen his spirit this way but he feared he'd pried enough as it was. Surely if Kuroo wanted to talk about this he would've done so without Kei needing to bring it up. Even if that wasn't so, then at least he would have offered more by way of explanation instead of the vague answers Kei was getting. Still, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hesitantly. Kei fidgeted when Kuroo stared at him. "I don't know much about business or restauranting but I can listen if you want to talk."</p><p>The man's eyes melted into something soft. He smiled at Kei, "Thank you Tsukki, I'm fine I promise." He reached up like he wanted to touch Kei's face but dropped his hand at the last moment. "Everything is fine."</p><p>"If you're sure?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Kei knew there was more to it than Kuroo was saying but he couldn't exactly call the man a liar to his face. He wasn't even lying, it was more of strategic omissions. Kuroo didn't want to share his personal worries with Kei not that Kei could blame him when he himself made it clear he didn't fully trust Kuroo either. He guessed it ran both ways, kind of sucked though.</p><p>Kuroo rose. "I'll finish up the cooking, you stay here and rest."</p><p>"I'm not staying in here when you're downstairs. It's not like the cut suddenly made me an invalid."</p><p>Kuroo grabbed the kit. "Then go to the parlour. I don't want to see you near the kitchen."</p><p>"I told you I don't want to be there alone." But he was talking to Kuroo's back. The second Kuroo reappeared, Kei rose. "Let me go with you," he pleaded, "I'll stay out of your way. You won't even know I'm there."</p><p>"Tsukki..."</p><p>"Cross my heart. I won't do anything you don't want me to."</p><p>Wordlessly, the big man gave in. Kei knew in his heart of hearts Kuroo would use anything as an excuse to kick him out of the kitchen so he made himself sit still on an island stool. Kuroo placed a bowl of washed grapes, strawberries and diced pear in front of him, grunting when Kei thanked him.</p><p>As Kei ate, Kuroo returned to work on the food. He increased the flame and stirred the soup before returning to the shrimp. "One time, my ex and I had this fight. A big one."</p><p>Kei's back rose at the non sequitur. Kuroo was talking to him about something as personal as his past relationship, this was a new phenomena. He took in the man's discomfort apparent in the way he carefully avoided Kei's eyes and reminded himself to avoid asking any questions until Kuroo was done talking. If Kuroo was offering this information without prompting, it must be important to him. Kei dropped the slice of pear on his hand, wanting Kuroo to know he had his full attention.</p><p>The knife arched in successive arcs, Kuroo working the equipment like it was a part of him. He guessed in a way it was an extension of Kuroo. "I needed to clear my head so I came in here to cook something. Midway through my prep, Daishou -that's his name- joined me. He'd never done that before, join me in the kitchen when I'm working things out in my head. He said he wanted to help so I figured why not, it was as good as any olive branch.</p><p>"Daishou doesn't cook, I had to show him the ropes. Anyway he cut himself pretty deep and blamed me for it. Daishou is a blamer, he's good at it. Great at manipulations too."</p><p>Kei didn't know him but this Daishou dude sounded like a prick. What had Kuroo seen in him? How long had they been together? Too many questions ran through his head at once, questions he couldn't voice out. Not yet at any rate.</p><p>Head off, tail off, flesh out, de-vein, repeat. Until the last of the shrimp. Kuroo rinsed them and toppled them into the pot. He returned to begin work on the vegetables. "He screamed at me throughout the first aid treatment like it was my fault he was cut; the drive to the hospital was worse, seemed to go on for hours. He quieted once we were in the hospital but he didn't speak to me for days afterwards." </p><p>Kei already didn't like the guy, he didn't sound like a nice person. However, Kuroo had nothing to be wary of where Kei was concerned. They weren't dating so he wasn't stuck with Kei and even if they were, Kei wouldn't behave so repulsively. He and this Daishou were certainly cut from different cloths.</p><p>"Sorry if I seemed upset up there," Kuroo went on, "I couldn't help remembering." He met Kei's eye, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright. But Kuroo, I'm not that dramatic." Neither was he a blamer or a screamer.</p><p>"I know. And I know we're not together but it came rushing back the second I saw the blade hanging in your finger."</p><p>Kuroo dumped the noodles into the bubbling mixture. </p><p>"Do you want a hug?" Kei asked before he could think twice about it.</p><p>Kuroo stared at Kei like he couldn't comprehend what was going on in his head. "Huh?"</p><p>"You don't look very happy, do you want a hug to cheer you up?"</p><p>The raven blinked and slowly nodded, "I guess?"</p><p>"Come here." Kei climbed down from the stool and spread his arms in invitation.</p><p>Still looking dazed, Kuroo approached and at the last step, broke into a grin. He hugged Kei tight, practically squeezing the air out of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry your ex was a prick," Kei whispered in the man's neck.</p><p>"Me too," Kuroo rumbled.</p><p>"And it's fine to be cautious, but I'm not a princess, I can handle a cut just fine."</p><p>Kuroo snorted. "I'd rather you didn't incapacitate yourself in my kitchen."</p><p>"Oh it's fine to lose a finger as long as it's not in your house?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"Unbelievable."</p><p>"I am full of wonders."</p><p>Kei huffed but not in annoyance. Kuroo was starting to sound like the man Kei had grown to know and like over the past weeks. The raven held him tighter. "You can let go now before you crack my ribs," Kei said, laughter bubbling in his chest.</p><p>"I am never letting go."</p><p>Kei petted his head. "Okay but that's going to make lunch awkward." Kei drew away and held Kuroo's head between his palms. "This was nothing but an accident. An accident I can't blame you or myself for. It just happened."</p><p>"Except it happened on my watch."</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I can cut myself just staring at a knife. I'm a natural like that." Kuroo snorted, Kei smiled. "Have I ever told you how extraordinary your bedhead is?"</p><p>Kuroo laughed, tension draining from his shoulders. "Get off my case, man."</p><p>"But what sort of friend will I be if I do?"</p><p>"The smart kind."</p><p>"I never said I was smart."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Keiji arrived before the noodle was ready. It was like he'd paced himself for a perfect entrance or he just had commendable timing. Either way, he was right on time.</p><p>"Keiji smells something cooking," was the very first thing Kei heard the man utter. </p><p>The quiet voice startled Kei while Kuroo hardly reacted at all except to say, "Keiji better sit his ass down before the food goes cold."</p><p>"Bless your heart for saving a dying man. I thirst, fetch me a drink."</p><p>Kuroo turned around then to face Keiji, brow cocked. "Honey you're in the wrong century or you mistake my house for a hotel."</p><p>"Really?" The man looked around the kitchen theatrically, "Who would've guessed this was private residence?" He clicked his tongue and spoke in a different voice that seemed more natural, "One man living in a mausoleum, that right there defines hubris."</p><p>Kuroo laughed. He was dishing the steaming food with practiced ease, hardly lifting his eyes from the pot to regard his visitor. Keiji walked over and took a seat beside Kei, right next to Kei like he had no notion of the concept of personal space. If it had been Kei, he would've left one stool between them but apparently that wasn't Keiji's way. He sat so close their elbows brushed.</p><p>"My God look at those cheekbones," he crooned in a low voice. If Kei didn't know better, he would say the newcomer's voice held a whisper of flirtatiousness and evidently he didn't know any better because when he glanced at the man, his eyes were drooped to slits and he was leaning into what was left of Kei's space. "They're... wow. Tetsu you didn't mention his cheekbones."</p><p>Kuroo didn't need a second, he answered right away. "I didn't know cheekbones were a determining factor in trying to convince you to mentor him. They would've been the first thing I mention."</p><p>"Cheekbones are important to general well being of the earth." He never took his eyes off Kei as he spoke and Kei got the feeling that though the man carried on rather flamboyantly, he was assessing Kei in his own way. "You're gay."</p><p>Kei almost laughed at the statement. It was more like an information than a question. Something along the lines of 'i'm here to inform you that you are irreparably gay, gay beyond any reasonable doubt'. He said, "I know."</p><p>Keiji's eye's widened. "Oh heavens, his voice. You never said about his voice." He fixed Kuroo with an accusing glare as he put their food in front of them. "You left out all the important things."</p><p>Kuroo sighed to the ceiling as though asking for strength. "What will you drink?"</p><p>"White wine."</p><p>"I'm not giving you wine," Kuroo said emphatically. Kei then remembered how Kuroo had mentioned Keiji's inability to hold a drink and how he'd tried to pole dance in a club once when he was drunk. Yep, Kei could certainly picture this man trying to pole dance even if he'd never previously touched a dancer's pole in his life. "What flavour of juice?"</p><p>Keiji pouted. "Please? One glass?"</p><p>"Grape juice it is."</p><p>He sighed. "Fine." Then turned to Kei, "This is what I have to put up with every single time." He grabbed his chopsticks, separated them. "You're Tsukki, right?" He sounded normal again, all affectation dropped. Did this guy have multiple personality disorder?</p><p>Kei nodded then remembered he was supposed to make a good first impression. "Yes. Tsukishima actually but he, Kuroo, prefers Tsukki." It was no wonder he'd given Keiji a nickname instead of his full name.</p><p>The man next to him nodded, "I'm Keiji."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Keiji-san."</p><p>Keiji barked a startled laugh. "No no, please leave the honorifics for the elderly amongst us," he said with a pointed look at Kuroo who now sat facing Kei, his food in front of him. Kuroo flipped him the bird, Keiji have him a wink. "Just Keiji is fine."</p><p>"Okay." Keiji smiled at him then, Kei used the opportunity to take a good look at him. </p><p>If he was told to describe the man in one word, Kei would choose gorgeous. Keiji was easily one of the most gorgeous men Kei knew. He was slim, nowhere near as thin as Kei but far from Kuroo's leanness. He was beautiful and Kei knew the man knew this and often played it to his advantage. He kept his dark hair short and obviously poured in a lot of attention towards grooming. He had the classic Asian look, giving him an otherworldly effeminate appearance.</p><p>"You're pretty," Keiji told him. "I've always like androgynous men."</p><p>Kei gaped. Androgyny was a new word used on him. He had been everything from pretty to good looking to attractive to twinkish (in Shoyou's words) but not androgynous.</p><p>Kuroo snapped his fingers. "That's the word! Christ I've been searching for the right way to describe you without tripping over adjectives. Tsukki you are androgynous."</p><p>"And I'm a genius," Keiji added with a proud smile.</p><p>"Let's not get carried away," Kuroo said, eyes sparkling. To Kei he said, "Definitely androgynous. Not feminine but not masculine. I couldn't find the right word."</p><p>Oh he hadn't known Kuroo had been trying to find descriptive word for him. Should he be flattered or irked? "Umm thanks?"</p><p>"You're welcome," Kuroo happily replied. "So proper introductions __"</p><p>"We already did that in case you didn't notice," Keiji said dryly. Kuroo ignored him.</p><p>"Tsukki, Keiji my interior designer. Keiji, Tsukki my interior design student friend."</p><p>Keiji slurped his noodles noisily. "Tsukki..." he mumbled like he was chewing on the name along with the noodle to taste for flavour. "Tsukki."</p><p>Kei swallowed his food, took a drink of juice to push it down. He would've preferred water but Kuroo had only served them juice. His throat was tight with anticipation, he wondered if he had been too reticent for Keiji's liking. He glanced at Kuroo, the man gave him an encouraging smile. Kei felt his heart slow a little at Kuroo's show of support. He hoped that if Keiji rejected him, Kuroo might plead on his behalf.</p><p>They ate in silence, only the occasional slurps and clink of glass punctuating the quiet. </p><p>"When you see an empty room, what's the first thing that comes to your mind."</p><p>Kei did not hesitate. "Possibilities. Different ways to restructure it, how to bring it alive."</p><p>Keiko nodded thoughtfully. "What do you like the most about interior designing?"</p><p>Kei swallowed. "Umm... I like the concept of creating something out of nothing," he began haltingly. Keiji's brows furrowed in a frown but he didn't interrupt Kei. "That's how I see it, bringing a place to life using imagination."</p><p>"In other words you see the work as based heavily on imagination?"</p><p>"In a manner of speaking, yes."</p><p>"Skills?"</p><p>"They're important but your skills are only as good as your imagination. If you can't picture the perfect design, how skillful can you be? You'll end up reshuffling the same handful of designs every single time. Skill on its own is linear, imagination is multilateral."</p><p>"Hmm." Keiji mauled a prawn thoughtfully. "Where does flexibility factor in?"</p><p>"Under the umbrella of creativity "</p><p>"Supposing I say flexibility is imagination."</p><p>"I'll have to disagree."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"Imagination is creativity, flexibility on its own not so much. It's a part of being imaginative but it doesn't amount to creativity in every instant. Creative minds flex but I don't think that's what it entails absolutely. In a way, I think they're individual circles, intersecting in some areas, standing alone in some. They're not wholly dependent on each other."</p><p>He nodded again, sipped from his glass. "What do you think about colours?"</p><p>"They're beautiful."</p><p>Keiji chuckled. "Darling you have to give me something more original than that."</p><p>Kei bit his lip. "They're original."</p><p>"But are they?" Keiji asked with a knowing smile.</p><p>"In their own way. They're special, they're their own person."</p><p>"Aside primary colours, can you really say colours are original and their own persons? All other colours derive from the primaries."</p><p>"I believe so. So they're derived from mixing and mixing but ultimately they become individuals with their own voices and personality." </p><p>"That doesn't separate them from the source."</p><p>"No but that's what makes them unique. Primary colours are the foundation, true and in a way they contribute to their personalities but they don't totally define them. You're a combination of separate genes, separate people, separate personalities yet you're you, distinct from your parents. You certainly carry their traits, physical and otherwise, but you're you. A separate person from them."</p><p>Keiji looked away then but Kei spied a corner of his mouth curl in a smile. Was that good or bad? Was Keiji laughing at him? He looked at Kuroo, the man was staring at him with something akin to pride in his eyes. Kei flushed and buried his face in his bowl.</p><p>"You know what made me decide to go for interior design?" Keiji asked, "an iris flower. Have you seen a Japanese iris? They're something special, so beautiful, elegant. I was seven when I first gardened. It was with my grandmother. She planted irises, I happened to be visiting when they bloomed and gods they were something to behold. I couldn't take my eyes off those majestic colours, they were an array of white and purple and green and I asked myself how something so small could create such a huge feeling in my chest. </p><p>"I understood then that nature is never wrong, nature never mismatches. I wanted to do that too, take my cue from nature and make something grand, something that'll make hearts forget to beat. I wanted people to stop and stare and stare some more, to be in awe of my handiwork. I dare say I'm doing pretty okay. There's room to improve, but even at that, I do pretty okay."</p><p>Kei nodded. "I have only Kuroo's house as a reference but I think you do okay too."</p><p>Keiji preened. "It's perfect isn't it?"</p><p>"The design is perfect, I love the decor too."</p><p>"I hear a but."</p><p>Kei shrugged. "It's impersonal."</p><p>Keiji smiled a very wide smile. "It is, isn't it? The dunce is too lazy to leave his mark his own castle."</p><p>"I'm not... You're a prick," Kuroo protested. </p><p>"Your favourite kind of prick," Keiji purred. "You know, Tsukki, I've been trying to get Tetsu to fuck me. Unsuccessfully if I may add."</p><p>Kei choked on air. Tetsu... err Kuroo turned a violent shade of red. "Jesus," he spluttered, "what the hell is your problem!"</p><p>Keiji twirled his chopsticks in his bowl, round and round, his eyes twinkling. "You won't even kiss me on my birthday. And I ask every single year."</p><p>Kuroo looked at Kei. "Tsukki please ignore him."</p><p>"Am I not your type?" Keiji crooned, "What is your type anyway."</p><p>Kuroo jumped to his feet and began clearing the island. Only he was done eating but apparently that was more than enough motivation to make him busy himself. "Obviously not you." </p><p>"Ouch motherfucker. Just ouch. What do you like? The very older ones? They'll die on you, the very younger ones have absolutely nothing to offer but a good fuck. Me, I'm perfect."</p><p>Kei lowered his gaze, appetite lost. That about summed up his category, too young for anything but a good fuck. Kuroo and he had had a good night getting intimate with each other but besides that, Kei hadn't been able to give Kuroo anything else. He still can't, with the exception of his friendship of course but what was his friendship worth anyway?</p><p>"What do you think Tsukki?"</p><p>Kei's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "About?" His voice came out croaky.</p><p>"Me. Aren't I the perfect everything for Tetsu?"</p><p>He was. Kei didn't have any problems putting them side by side as a couple in his head. They were perfect, will be perfect together. Keiji wasn't a struggling adult who had to depend on his partner to survive, he seemed more than capable of handling himself in any situation. No self esteem issues either.</p><p>"Leave him alone for God's sake," Kuroo groused.</p><p>"I'm merely curious, I don't mean to put him on the spot."</p><p>Kuroo snorted in disbelief. "Right. Tsukki had a long week and he needs to rest." </p><p>Kuroo was offering him an out, Kei grabbed it with both hands. Excusing himself, Kei scrambled out of the kitchen like his ass was on fire. Keiji called out that he'll see him soon, Kuroo pointedly instructed Kei to take all the time he needed. </p><p>Kei did not stop moving until he was on the second landing of the stairs, then he paused for breath, head on the wall, eyes closed. He wondered if Kuroo had told Keiji about them and Keiji was trying to insult Kei in an underhanded way. If Keiji liked Kuroo, he could have him. Kei was no competition. The very idea itself was hilarious. What sort of competition could Kei possibly pose against a man like Keiji? Apart from the lust that had gripped Kei suddenly today, he harboured no delusions about what happened between he and Kuroo. It had been sex, nothing more. To hear Keiji speak that way, using a few words to belittle their intimacy into something to scoff at humiliated Kei.</p><p>"Tsukki? Hey."</p><p>Kei jerked away from the wall. "Kuroo," he said tightly. </p><p>Kuroo blinked. "Umm I wanted to see if you needed anything."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Why aren't you... What are you doing here? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Nothing. I was just on my way up."</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"You don't have to walk me."</p><p>"I know." He gently nudged Kei.</p><p>Kuroo led Kei to his room though Kei would've preferred to use one of the other spare bedrooms. Everything here reminded him of their one night together: the bed, the bathroom, the scents. A different comforter and curtain replaced those from the other night and a bed sheet of God-knows-how-many thread counts graced the bed but still, the atmosphere was the same. Did Kuroo even think about that night at all?</p><p>"Do you need something to change into?"</p><p>Kei shook his head. He'll lose the jeans and shirt. His undershirt and briefs were comfortable for bed. Suddenly he was exhausted, he thought that if he didn't crawl into bed, his legs will give out.</p><p>"What if you want to nap?"</p><p>"I won't. I have a ton of work to do thanks to my brother, a week won't be long enough to put a dent in it. I'll work till late, don't worry."</p><p>"It'll be better if I take another room."</p><p>"This isn't your first time sleeping in my bed. What exactly is the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Tsukki I haven't known you long but I know you well enough to know when there's a problem. There's something bothering you, what is it?"</p><p>"Did you tell him?" Kuroo's blank expression said he didn't know what Kei meant. "Keiji. Did you tell him we slept together?"</p><p>Kuroo's eyes bulged. "No I didn't. That's not... I'm not that type of person."</p><p>"The things he said, about younger guys only good for screwing."</p><p>Kuroo winced. "Jesus Tsukki," he said so softly, "you think I told him and now he's making fun? Keiji is a lot of things, insensitive isn't one of them. He was just being Keiji back there. If he knew what happened between us, he wouldn't have said that." Kei couldn't bring himself to look at Kuroo. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way, I swear it's a stupid coincidence. Please don't think anything of it."</p><p>Kei almost flinched when Kuroo curled an arm around his waist. He didn't get why Kuroo kept touching him. "Have you ever thought that way?" Kei dared to ask.</p><p>"No. Never. Tsukki I don't belittle you or what happened that night."</p><p>"But I wouldn't have been your first choice at the club." He wasn't even sure why he was pressing the issue.</p><p>"You know we weren't on good terms that time."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"Yes but not for the reasons you're thinking."</p><p>"I get it, alright? I know I'm not someone you'll look twice at on a good day, hearing it aloud though, it..." Kei sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Tsukki I admit I didn't think of sex when I looked at you before that day, but things changed at the club."</p><p>"Kuroo__" He moved, Kuroo moved along with him. Easy to do with his arm still around Kei.</p><p>"Hear me out, please. That night without knowing it was you I knew I wanted to leave with you, it didn't change when I found out you're the one I'd been dancing with. I didn't lie when I said I wanted you, I didn't ask you to dinner because I thought it was an obligation. I don't look down on you, going to bed with you was a delight and I don't take it for granted. Keiji didn't mean what he said downstairs, I don't think of you as only good to screw." </p><p>Kei's eyes filled. He didn't want Kuroo to see so he lowered his head, his forehead ended up resting on Kuroo's shoulder. When he spoke, his words were muffled. "You say we're friends, I don't have anything to bring to the table."</p><p>"You're more than enough."</p><p>Kei shook his head. "No I __"</p><p>"You are. And this is not a competition to see who brings what and how much. It's a friendship."</p><p>"It's easy for you to say, you're the one that has everything. I have nothing."</p><p>"That's not fair Tsukki. It's not fair that you'll say that."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm not lying, I don't know how to convince you that I'm telling the truth. Rest and later, if you want, we'll talk about it properly when Keiji leaves."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Keiji didn't stay long after Tsukki went upstairs, he had a client's house to visit. Before leaving, he told Tetsuro he will be in touch regarding Tsukki and Tetsuro knew he was going to take on the younger man for the duration of his school project, all that was left was convincing Keiji about the internship.</p><p>He went up to his room to pick some files. Copies were in his external drive in his home office but it was easier to use hard copies to work sometimes. Strictly speaking he knew he didn't need an excuse to enter his room but Tsukki was in there and going by their bizarre discussion earlier, waltzing in might not be welcomed. If he was caught, he could always say he just wanted to get the files he'd forgotten to remove from his briefcase yesterday. </p><p>Tetsuro did not understand where Tsukki's concerns had sprouted from. One moment they were okay, the next he was saying those things to Tetsuro. How could he even think Tetsuro would have sex with him and mentioned it to Keiji. That was simply a juvenile thing to do, Tetsuro was no juvenile. He would say he didn't know what possessed Keiji to say what he'd said but that was classic Keiji, no possession required. However like he'd told Tsukki, if Keiji knew what happened between them, he wouldn't've teased Tetsuro that way. Keiji had been concerned enough to ask if Tsukki was well. </p><p>Carefully, he turned the knob of his door and quietly stepped in. His eyes immediately went to his bed. A small lump indicating Tsukki was on the side the younger man had slept the only other time he'd been in Tetsuro's bed. He laid close to the edge, Tetsuro feared that a wrong move would bring him crashing down to the floor. Maybe he should've just let the guy have one of the spare rooms if he would've been more comfortable, as it was he sincerely doubted Tsukki was truly asleep. </p><p>But why would he doubt Tetsuro so much? Even as they'd talked, he'd sensed Tsukki's disbelief in his explanations. </p><p>"Are you just going to stand there?" Tsukki asked quietly. He was right, the younger man hadn't been asleep.</p><p>"I just want some files," he replied stupidly.</p><p>"At the door?"</p><p>"Um no." He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The curtains weren't drawn so natural light filtered in. Tsukki had sat up, the comforter gathered at his waist. "Did I wake you?"</p><p>"I wasn't sleeping." He rubbed the back of his head and squinted at Tetsuro. "Is he gone?"</p><p>"Yes." Slowly he crossed the distance to the bed, all the while watching Tsukki for any signs of discomfort. "How are you?"</p><p>Tsukki kept his eyes on him and said simply, "Fine."</p><p>"Can I join you?"</p><p>"It's your room, you don't have to ask."</p><p>Yeah he did. He sat at the foot of the bed. </p><p>"I think I'm ready to go home," the younger man said almost inaudibly.</p><p>Heavy with disappointment, his heart dropped. "Oh. You said you had nothing to do all day, I thought we'd agreed to spend the day together."</p><p>"I'm not saying I'm leaving because I have something to do, I just think I should leave now. It's not like I'm busy here either, I'm done with the business I came for."</p><p>"Tsukki I'm fine with you here."</p><p>"I didn't say you weren't."</p><p>Tsukki's tone was covertly hostile. He wasn't speaking hard or harshly, but his mellowness was missing and in its place were undercurrents of something not nice. He sounded antagonistic. </p><p>"Before you leave, can we talk?"</p><p>Tsukki shifted as if ants were crawling around his skin. "About?"</p><p>"Earlier."</p><p>"We've talked about it." He wasn't looking at Tetsuro. If they were in public, he wouldn't have believed Tsukki was addressing him. </p><p>He didn't even know what wrong he committed; he already explained that that was how Keiji was sometimes, if you weren't used to being around him you might pick offence. Tsukki wasn't happy regardless of their talk and he was taking his unhappiness out on Tetsuro. "I know. But it seems like we didn't put it to rest properly."</p><p>"What else is there to say? I understood what you said perfectly. Besides I... well I understand that I overreacted. I'm sorry about that but I think we've put it to rest just fine."</p><p>"Look__"</p><p>"Honestly I'd rather not talk about it anymore." He ran his fingers on the comforter, fidgeting. "I know I sound like a dick but I just want to forget about it."</p><p>Tsukki pushed away the comforter and got off the bed. Tetsuro barely stirred as he took in the blond's shapely legs eating away the distance to the sitting area. Tsukki wore his jeans, his shirt and his wristwatch. His movements were crisp, sharp, precise. He ran his fingers through his hair and finally turned to give Tetsuro his attention. </p><p>"What?" he asked in quiet exasperation. Obviously he'd felt Tetsuro's eyes on him all the while and he did not seem to like it.</p><p>"I'm just wondering what happened. First you said I was moody, I cheered up and I thought we had a good time. Keiji showed up and now this."</p><p>"You're thinking too much about it," he said evasively, doing up his buttons.</p><p>"Or you are. I thought you said you didn't regret me taking you to bed."</p><p>He froze for a split second and said rather stiffly, "I didn't."</p><p>Tetsuro did not miss the use of past tense. "But you do now."</p><p>His jaw tightened. That wasn't a look he'd seen on Tsukki before. "I didn't... You're putting words in my mouth."</p><p>Giving up, Tetsuro pushed to his feet. "I'll grab the car keys." It was no use talking to Tsukki in the state he was in. Tetsuro couldn't say he understood why the younger man acted this way but if Tsukki opened up to him, it would help. Here he was trying to apologise for something that wasn't his fault, something he did not comprehend and kept getting shot down. </p><p>"Kuroo," he said and this time he was conciliatory. But Tetsuro did not want platitudes.</p><p>"No I get it. I get that you don't trust me, you've made it pretty clear. But you're indirectly calling me a liar." And he did not appreciate that to say the least.</p><p>Tsukki averted his eyes. "I didn't say you were lying."</p><p>There were a lot of things Tsukki was saying but not saying, a lot he was saying by not speaking at all. Words weren't always trustworthy, actions were, especially those subtle ones. Those usually gave you away. Tetsuro said, "I'll be downstairs."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>They didn't speak at all through the drive. Kuroo's hands gripped the steering wheel too tight, his mouth flattened into a thin line. Clearly the man was upset. And it was Kei's fault. He'd known back at Kuroo's house that the raven hadn't been lying to him but once his insecurity reared its ugly head, it was hard to shut it up. </p><p>So he threw desperate glances Kuroo's way, hoping for a reprieve, a brief window where Kuroo would look at him and Kei could say he was sorry. That window did not open. Kuroo did not so much as return his glance even though he must have known Kei was watching him. He'd been unnecessarily defensive, offending Kuroo as a result. Kei wanted to fix this, he did not know how. </p><p>Each time he took a breath to speak, his words got stuck in his throat. He couldn't force them out so they remained there until they melted down the path they'd come. At a point he thought he might choke when his stupidity hit him with a rare form of clarity. Kuroo was friends with him, he was helping Kei with an impossible problem yet Kei had taken something inconsequential and turned it into a huge deal. He hadn't even thanked Kuroo for the meeting with Keiji. Instead he'd implied that the only reason he'd been to Kuroo's was to meet Keiji and since that was done, he didn't want to be around Kuroo. </p><p>His internal debate continued until they arrived at his building. Kuroo unclasped his seatbelt, removed the key from the ignition and opened his door, one foot on the ground before Kei mustered the courage to do what he should have done before now. He touched Kuroo forearm to still him.</p><p>"Kuroo please wait." Kuroo did not move another inch though his back was half to Kei. "Look I..."</p><p>But the man shook his head. "I won't talk about that now." </p><p>"But you wanted to back at your place. You said we didn't lay it to rest."</p><p>Kuroo's muscle tensed under his hand. Kei realised he was still touching the man, it was a good thing Kuroo hadn't shaken him off considering it was Kei who had put him in this mood. "So now you want to talk?" </p><p>"I... Yes. I mean if you still want to."</p><p>"I don't." Kuroo's hard tone sort of hurt to hear. The raven must have realised how he sounded because he said gently, "Not now. Maybe when we're both calm enough to be reasonable." He gave off tired vibes, like maybe Kei's childishness was exhausting. Kei figured it must be.</p><p>Will you at least look at me, Kei wanted to plead. "Don't be mad, please. I just__"</p><p>"Not now Tsukki, please."</p><p>Kei dropped it. He dropped his arm, freed himself from his seatbelt and got out of the car. Kuroo took few seconds longer to alight, when he did, Kei watched for signs of friendliness from Kuroo. He did not see any.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Ryu was chatting in the hallway right in front the elevator with a lively, biker chick blond when he and Kuroo made it to their floor. His neighbour gave Kuroo a once over and gave Kei a thumbs up. He didn't know if Ryu was aware of Kei's sexuality and how he'd come to know if he did. Kei managed a tight shake of head and Ryu frowned. Kuroo was busy looking off to the side with a serious expression so he had missed their exchange. He greeted Ryu and the lady and waited for Kei to fall in beside him before he moved. </p><p>As they got closer to his door, Kei almost screamed in frustration. Kuroo's silence was oppressively heavy. They stopped in front of his door, Kei took out his key ring from his pocket. His hand was unsteady, he lost his grip on the metal, it fell, he picked it, tried again. Finally, managed to slot it in. He opened the door but did not go in, he heard the elevator ding but did not look to see who had gotten off. All his senses was fully attuned to the man beside him.</p><p>If he apologised again, he doubted it'll do any good. Kuroo already said he wasn't going to talk about it until an unnamed day. Kei would have to be patient until then. He didn't want to wait until that time though; unfortunately, no inspiration had come on how to fix the dilemma he had single handedly created. </p><p>Kuroo's phone rang then and Kei could've sworn he tasted Kuroo's relief at the distraction. Chance had presented him with the perfect excuse to make his exit. The man checked the screen to see who was calling, then glanced at Kei.</p><p>Kei forced a smile, it was wobbly at best. "See you around?" It was supposed to be a statement, it came off as a question.</p><p>Kuroo grunted something rather unintelligible and left. He just left. Kei stared at his retreating back, his phone was already in his ear. A tall figure hovered at the edge of Kei's vision but Kei didn't look to see who it was. He did not care, all he thought was Kuroo was leaving and he hadn't said goodbye to Kei. Sorrowfully, he entered his apartment so that if per chance Kuroo looked in his direction, he won't see Kei gaping longingly at him like a love struck kid. </p><p>He leaned against his closed door, banged his head against the wood, once twice. It hurt. It was nothing compared to the ache a non-physical part of him felt. He was an idiot.</p><p>Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. The words repeated in an aggressive loop in his head, again and again and again and then there was a knock. It caused him to jump. Kei chuckled nervously at the loud pounding in his chest, both from adrenaline and anticipation. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who hated the way they'd parted. His relief that Kuroo came back was so palpable he was certain he would hug the man when he opened the door. He straightened, ran his fingers through his hair, blew out a breath. And another. Then three more. He could do this, he could face Kuroo and say he was sorry. </p><p>Counting to three, he pulled the door inwards, lifted his head and saw... no one. There wasn't anyone waiting on the other side. Wait, he'd heard a knock hadn't he? It hadn't been a product of his imagination, right?</p><p>He rushed into the hall and saw the retreating form of a tall man not ten steps away from his door. "Kuroo!" he called out before his caught up with the anomalies his brain registered. The man had blond hair streaked with gray, he was about Kuroo's height but significantly wispier. He wore slacks, dress shoes and dress coat as opposed to the t-shirt, sweats and crocs Kuroo wore. His walk was different, the gait kind of familiar... Kei's eyes widened in recognition. He knew that gait. Kei hoped he was mistaken, he hoped it wasn't__</p><p>The man turned and Kei stumbled, toppling to his ass. He pinched himself, certain he was dreaming a horrid nightmare he would wake from pronto. He did not wake up gasping and swearing in bed. His ass was still on the cool floor, he was still gazing up in terrified wonder at the stranger, the stranger that he knew. The man advanced slowly, caution etched in every step he took. His eyes were glued on Kei, his honey coloured eyes that were just like Kei's shone in one way but were dim in another. They were happy but they were sad, hopeful but full of fear.</p><p>The man stopped in front of Kei. He had aged some since Kei last saw him. But he was still that good looking middle aged man that got second, third and fourth looks wherever he went. </p><p>"Kei," he said quietly, voice full of longing. His voice was the only unrefined thing about him. It was rough and gravelly like that of a smoker but it was deep and lovely. </p><p>Hearing his voice hurt. The last time Kei had seen his father, he had been walking away while his mother spat hateful words at Kei, occasionally slapping him in the face. His father had walked away without a word and avoided Kei since then. He hadn't spoken the times he'd picked Kei's call before he finally began ignoring them, hadn't responded when Kei had begged him to please understand this was who he was. His mother had told him he was no longer their son and his father had not fought for him. </p><p>"Kei," he said again. Tiredly, brokenly. He looked like he had so much to say he was practically bursting. He extended an arm to help Kei stand but Kei couldn't take it, couldn't even look at it. </p><p>Wild barrage of thoughts assaulted him. What was he doing here? What did he want? Was he also here to tell Kei about a place that could cure him? Was he here to tell Kei he was an embarrassment to the family and that he regretted having a son like him? Did he come to tell Kei he wished they'd only had Akiteru and aborted him like his mother had said the day he came out to them? Or had he come to ask Kei to leave the apartment because if he was, he was in a shock. In case he'd lost track of time, Kei had been paying rent on his apartment for three whole years single-handedly. They could take their furniture, they'd paid for it after all, but the space was his.</p><p>"Please, Kei, take my hand." He was pleading, not asking or demanding, pleading. </p><p>Kei wished he had the guts to spit on that hand and walk away. He wished he was impudent enough to ask what the hell his father thought he was doing showing up unannounced in Kei's apartment, offering him a hand. He didn't want to take his father's hand, the time for that was past. The time he needed his father, he hadn't been there. He had no right walking in here and extending a fucking hand to him. He did not...</p><p>His vision blurred. </p><p>"Don't cry, son. Please." His voice was shaky, not at all like his father's.</p><p>Fuck you, he yelled in his head. His father made as if to touch him, Kei scrambled away from him. It seemed important to him that he helped Kei to his feet and Kei wanted to deny him the satisfaction. He jumped to his feet and moved out of the way. He moved, creating space between them, he moved forward and away, towards the elevator. His fight of flight instinct was in full gear, his heart roaring flight. He obeyed. </p><p>"Kei. I'm begging you, hear me out. Please just a minute of your time." He was close, he touched Kei's shoulder and Kei smacked his hand away. </p><p>Don't touch me. I'm not yours. I don't belong to you. Don't put your filthy hand on me. He picked up his pace and bumped into someone. </p><p>"Whoa, hey. Where's the fire?" Ryu said, amused. Then he took in the clear panic in Kei's face and frowned. "Okay?"</p><p>Kei threw a quick glance behind him, Ryu did the same. He looked from Kei to his father, back to Kei again. </p><p>"Kei I'm only asking for a quick word. Five minutes and I promise I'll leave if you don't want me here."</p><p>I already don't want you here. He grabbed Ryu's arm for dear life. Ryu pushed Kei behind him, putting himself between Kei and his father. "Sir, I'm sorry but you should leave."</p><p>His father's step faltered. "He's my son. I only want to talk. Please."</p><p>Ryu half turned to Kei, brow cocked in question. Kei understood what Ryu was asking, if the man truly was his father. He confirmed this with a nod. "Looks like he doesn't want to talk to you."</p><p>"I__"</p><p>Ryu rose to his full height and stepped up. "Look mister, he's running away from you, it can't get any more obvious that he doesn't want to talk to you. You better leave else we'll have to report you for harassment."</p><p>His father's face paled. He turned desperate eyes to Kei, Kei stared him down. He hoped his anger radiated clearly in his eyes, he hoped his face held his bitterness. </p><p>His father swallowed, nodded. "Okay. If you change your mind, can you call me? Please?" He wasn't going to change his mind. His father reached into his wallet and extended his hand. There was a card between his fingers. "It's my office and personal line, in case you don't have them any more."</p><p>He did. He hadn't been able to delete his parents' numbers in the hopes that maybe one day, one day he would call and they will pick. Ryu took the card. The old man held briefly, for what, Kei didn't know. If he was expecting a change if heart, he had something else coming.</p><p>Ryu stayed in front of Kei like a human shield. Although Kei was taller, Ryu was bigger and looked meaner. His father gave him one last look before he walked away, shoulders slumped. Kei watched him leave. He wanted his father gone, he didn't want to be near him. </p><p>So why did he feel like his heart was breaking all over again?</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Kei sagged against Ryu the second the elevator closed. </p><p>"Your dad?" A loaded question if there ever was one. </p><p>"Yes. He just showed up. Today. I haven't seen him in years and he shows up at my door."</p><p>Ryu's eyes hardened as they went to the elevator. "He's gone now."</p><p>"Yes, thank God." He was so relieved he thought he might cry, at the same time was so indescribably sad. Why now? Why now? He dared to think Kei would welcome him, hear him out after everything? Did he have any idea how much they'd hurt him, all he'd had to go through these three years? His eyes widened as something occurred to him. "Oh God Ryu what if he comes back?" He won't always be able to run, he won't always have Ryu here to defend him. </p><p>"He won't," Ryu assured him.</p><p>"But how do I know. He surprised me today, he might do it again. I..." His breaths came out in short, desperate bursts. "I have... I have to..." His vision tunneled, going narrower and narrower, blackening at the sides. </p><p>"Kei," there was more than a note of concern in Ryu's voice. "Breathe. Just breathe."</p><p>He tried but his throat was too tight. He double over, hands on his knees, and tried again. The change in positions ought to have helped but it didn't. It was getting even more difficult to draw air. He clutched his chest as a wave of pain squeezed hard. </p><p>A hand pushed him downward by his shoulder. "Squat," he heard Ryu say from far away. He pushed harder when Kei didn't immediately oblige. "It's a panic attack, you're not breathing okay. Squat, put your head between your legs. Now breathe."</p><p>Kei wheezed. At first it didn't work but with Ryu's persistent instruction to just breathe, he tried again and again until he sucked in a lungful of air. It flowed through his windpipe, stretching his chest, filling his lungs. It left him in a rush and when he attempted breathing in again, it was easier.</p><p>"That's it. In for four, out for four." </p><p>Ryu helped him count his breathing. Kei was so scared he could barely count on his own so he paid close attention to his neighbour, following his instruction to breathe in, hold for four seconds, breathe out, hold for four seconds.</p><p>He didn't know how long they stayed that way until Ryu pulled him upright, telling him to sit. Kei edged closer to the wall and sat, leaning his back on the solid concrete. It was warm.</p><p>"You say you can't sleep in your apartment tonight?" Kei nodded. "You can stay with me. I have a large as shit futon, you can have my bed."</p><p>Such a generous offer. But, "I don't want to be in the building, Ryu." Kei's voice did not sound like his own. It was scratchy and weak. "I can't take the chance of running into him."</p><p>Ryu nodded. "Let me call someone. How about that guy you were with earlier?"</p><p>Kuroo? That was a comfort except he wasn't sure Kuroo would appreciate returning for Kei after the way Kei had ruined their afternoon. Ryu reached into Kei's jacket pocket and retrieved his phone. "What's his name?"</p><p>"Um Kuroo." He coughed, Ryu patted his back with one hand and woke his screen with the thumb of the other. "Don't call him."</p><p>Ryu paused. "Why not? Isn't he your friend?"</p><p>"He is. He's busy."</p><p>Ryu resumed. "No one is too busy to help a friend." He tapped a few times, "There."</p><p>"Ryu please, don't call him. Call sho or Tadashi." Or Tobio or Yuuji. </p><p>Ryu had the phone to his ear. "It's ringing. No, its on hold."</p><p>"He's busy," Kei said uselessly.</p><p>"He's close, he'll come faster than any of the others, unless they live nearby?" Kei shook his head. "I'll be late for my shift as it is but I can't leave you here alone." His phone rang, Ryu checked the screen and announced it was 'your Kuroo'. </p><p>Their conversation was short. When they rang off, Ryu said Kuroo said he was on his way and should be there in less than ten minutes. Ryu sat beside him, Kei lowered his head to Ryu's shoulder and shut his eyes. The next thing he knew, someone was nudging him awake. He opened his eyes to meet Kuroo's watching him strangely.</p><p>"Your dad?" Was what he asked. Kei nodded. Kuroo said, "Go pack a bag, I'm taking you away."</p><p>Kei attempted a protest. "I can stay with Sho or Tadashi."</p><p>"Does he know where they live?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Then you're not going to stay with any of them. He might get the brilliant idea to pay them a visit. He doesn't know me."</p><p>Trust Kuroo to have the perfect rebuff. Kuroo helped Kei stand, he and Ryu walked close to Kei as they slowly made it to his apartment. At the door, Kuroo shook hands with Ryu, thanking him before Ryu said goodbye to Kei. </p><p>Inside, Kuroo looked Kei over like a hawk. He still looked hard, not as hard as he'd been before he left earlier but not as soft as Kei would've liked. Under the intensity of his scrutiny, Kei shivered. Kuroo deflated a little, he hugged Kei. </p><p>"I was scared," Kei admitted. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"He just showed up."</p><p>Kuroo's heart beat loud and fast in Kei's ear. He said, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I was alone and I was so scared."</p><p>Kuroo's lips pressed against the side of his head. "You were brave."</p><p>Hastily he packed a bag. At the door, Kuroo collected the minuscule luggage, waited for him to step out first before locking the apartment. They waited some for the elevator, it opened and there were a few people inside. Kei stood very close to Kuroo, jumping every few time someone brushed against him. He still shuddered in fright, thinking of what might have happened had Ryu not showed up when he had. Would his father have forcefully dragged him away?</p><p>Gradually the elevator emptied. It wasn't until they were alone that Kei broke down. Wordlessly, Kuroo stopped the car's descent and drew Kei into his arms. And he held on tight as Kei's tears soaked his t-shirt. Kei focussed on Kuroo's heart beat, telling himself that this was real, Kuroo was what was real. Not the fear, not his father. Kuroo was what was real.</p><p>And in his ear, the man muttered softy, quietly, "I'm here, you're okay. I've got you," he whispered, "I've got you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. So I'd wanted to post this chapter before now, hoped I'd be able to finish it last week. Well obviously I couldn't. Thanks for waiting and sorry for the delays.</p><p>This chapter... Honestly, this chapter felt a little off for me. I couldn't seem to get a proper flow into it, I mean it was hard for me to connect. I'm not sure why or where the difficulty arose from. I'm hoping I won't have the same struggles with the next chapter, I could barely tackle and work around the issue this time as it is.</p><p>Pardon all grammatical and typographical errors. Also, am I being too verbose? If you guys think the chapters are too long, I'll cut them down to smaller bits.</p><p>Thanks for waiting. I hope everyone is keeping safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eight for a kiss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning," Tsukki greeted softly.</p><p>Tetsuro had been aware of him before he'd spoken but because he hadn't wanted to startle him he'd waited for the younger man to first speak. </p><p>Tetsuro glanced at him but didn't pause what he was doing. "Good morning. Sleep well?"</p><p>He didn't quite meet Tetsuro's eyes when he said, "Yes. Thank you."</p><p>Tetsuro hadn't been comfortable placing the blond in a room far from his so he'd put Tsukki in the other bedroom on the same wing as the master bedroom. Preferably, his choice would've been staying with Tsukki regardless of whatever room the younger man chose but well, considering how well that had gone yesterday afternoon, he'd taken a step back to give Tsukki the space he seemed to need.</p><p>He regarded his guest. Tsukki's bloodshot eyes were ringed with dark circles like he hadn't managed to sleep and his face was pretty dull. Like he'd feared, Tsukki had found the time to cry during the night if his raw looking eyes were any indication. Tetsuro might've checked on him to see how he was doing and maybe offered a shoulder but he didn't feel like it would have been wise to intrude on such a private moment. The tears Tsukki wanted him to see, he'd shed in Tetsuro's presence, if he chose to wait for when Tetsuro was gone, that meant he wanted to grieve by himself. Some people preferred to mourn in solitude.</p><p>And it was true that Tsukki was mourning. Whatever had happened between him and his father had destroyed the younger man in a way. Tsukki for his part was too ashamed to let Tetsuro know the full extent, Tetsuro was wary of overstepping. Perhaps it wasn't shame Tsukki felt, maybe Tetsuro had not earned the right to be let into Tsukki's private battles. </p><p>It was then he took Tsukki in. The younger man was dressed, messenger bag slung across his chest. "Set for school?"</p><p>"Yes. Class starts at nine."</p><p>He remembered, Tsukki told him last night. Tetsuro flipped the bacon one last time and turned off the stove. "Sit down. There's time to have breakfast before you leave." </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Tetsuro stared at the surprised face. "What?"</p><p>"I didn't know there was breakfast for me."</p><p>"I'm not letting you starve in my house. I got up to cook you something cause I knew you'll skip breakfast if I let you." </p><p>"You cooked for me?"</p><p>He did not see what there was to be shocked about. Tsukki had said so himself, he was no cook and from Tetsuro's observations, he had a tendency to forgo food. It wasn't like it was a big deal, he could make waffles, bacon, eggs and sausages in his sleep. Worrying about Tsukki had kept him awake most of the night anyway and he'd woken up abnormally early after a restless sleep; it had been much too early for breakfast at the time so he'd decided to get a start with work, timing himself for when to begin in the kitchen. </p><p>"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he evasively replied. </p><p>"You didn't have to__"</p><p>"Just sit," he said, exasperated. Did they have to sing this song everytime he did something for the younger man? Why did Tsukki have to think Tetsuro did anything for him because he thought he was obligated to.</p><p>"Sorry," the blond mumbled and quickly sat on the stool facing Tetsuro directly. </p><p>Tetsuro placed the dished food in front of Tsukki, dropping a can of coffee whipped cream beside the plate. He poured black tea into two mugs and asked, "Milk?"</p><p>"Yes please. And two sugars."</p><p>Stirring the mixture into Tsukki's cup, he observed the younger man. He looked absolutely exhausted of life in general, seemed to be lacking in zeal and gusto. In a nutshell, Tsukki looked very unhappy. Tetsuro wished there was something he could do or rather he wished Tsukki would let him do something to help. He placed the mug in front of his guest and sat opposite him with his own cup of tea. </p><p>Tsukki motioned to his plate. "Join me?"</p><p>"I'm good, thanks."</p><p>The blond nodded, slowly chewing on a piece bacon while staring despondently at the window. Tetsuro knew that vacant look, the blond wasn't seeing anything, his eyes had simply found something to latch on to while his mind wandered. Tsukki's empty eyes made him uneasy.</p><p>"Hey." Tsukki blinked at him. "Are you okay?" The younger man nodded. Though Tetsuro knew it was not true, he let it go. No use pushing otherwise the somewhat skittish blond will bolt. That was what the younger man did, he bolted from uncomfortable situations and situations he didn't quite know how to handle. A nasty trait if you asked him. You thought you were protecting yourself but in truth you inadvertently harmed yourself through a self imposed isolation. That was a problem that Tsukki probably didn't even see.</p><p>Tsukki ate silently, doing all within his might to avoid looking at Tetsuro while Tetsuro's eyes for their part mostly kept falling back to Tsukki. What was going through his head right now? For a moment he felt a prickle of doubt, did Tsukki really want to be here or was Tetsuro holding him against his will? He'd said he could've stayed with his friends but Tetsuro had insisted on bringing him here and in truth Tsukki had been too distraught to argue last night. What if he really hadn't wanted to be here? Logically Tetsuro's house was the best place for him to hide from his father but if Tsukki didn't feel that way...</p><p>"Are you not okay staying with me?"</p><p>Tsukki's head snapped to him, eyes wide. "No, I like it here. Why would you ask?" Tetsuro shrugged. Tsukki stared at him expectantly and said when he didn't offer more, "Except you changed your mind?"</p><p>"I didn't." I want you here, he almost added but thought better of it.</p><p>Tsukki's brows furrowed. He shifted uncertainly, began tentatively. "Kuroo, about yesterday."</p><p>He shook his head. "It's fine, alright? You don't have to talk about your dad if you don't want to." Not like he didn't want to hear about it since Tsukki hadn't said squat about it yet but he would wait. He had to wait for the right moment.</p><p>"Not about him, I meant before. What happened here after Keiji. I'm sorry, I didn't mean__"</p><p>Definitely not going there. "We agreed to talk about this at a good time," he gritted out. "Now is not a good time."</p><p>He didn't think it was possible but Tsukki's face fell even more. He mumbled an apology before burying his face in his plate. The blond didn't eat with gusto, he didn't eat like he tasted the food. He ate like it was a perfunctory exercise he didn't care for one way or the other. </p><p>"Tsukki. Look at me."</p><p>He obliged, his eyes were glassy. The younger man said, "You're mad at me, aren't you?" </p><p>"I'm not." He absolutely wasn't. Frustrated yes, certainly not mad. Tetsuro only wished they'd hold off on that discussion for now.</p><p>"Then what? You're so detached and I don't like it." Tsukki's voice shook, his eyes pleaded. "If you're not mad then why are you acting like this?"</p><p>Tetsuro sighed. "Like how?" If Tsukki could just see how bad his timing was. Why must he insist on having this discussion first thing in the morning?</p><p>"I know I ruined our day yesterday and I'm sorry." </p><p>Tetsuro met Tsukki's eyes and wished he hadn't. His heart clenched at the sight of the battered boy. It was then he realised that in trying to brush aside their disagreement yesterday, he was giving Tsukki more to worry about. "Tsukki that's not it."</p><p>"Then what? Why don't you want to talk to me about it?"</p><p>"Why won't you leave it alone?" he asked gently. He didn't mean any harm by asking, he genuinely wanted to know why talking about it now was important to Tsukki.</p><p>"Because it's eating me up," he simply stated. "You've been nice to me, we were having a good afternoon and I went and ruined it." The younger man touched his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "I came off as an ungrateful person, I took out my issues on you."</p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>"But you won't talk to me. You've been distant since yesterday."</p><p>Shit. Before he knew it, Tetsuro was on his feet and rounding the island to reach him. "I'm sorry. I thought... Christ, I'm sorry."</p><p>"You thought what?"</p><p>"Nothing. Listen__"</p><p>"You said we're friends and we have to be honest with each other. Please say what's on your mind."</p><p>"I thought after your dad, this was trivial. That you'd need to focus on the bigger stuff," confessed Tetsuro. Seriously he was small fry compared to Tsukki's drama with his dad.</p><p>"You're important," Tsukki said with a quiet conviction that stopped his heart. "You're a big stuff."</p><p>He lightly ran his fingers on the back of the blond's head. "You're important too."</p><p>"Is that true?"</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"Then don't push me to the side like that again please, I can't stand it when you do. I told you I'm not a great person. Among many things I make stupid mistakes, I don't want you to hold them against me."</p><p>Suitably chastised, Tetsuro said, "I won't."</p><p>"I'm still... learning, trying to be better. I want to be a better person but I keep messing it up. It's a hard struggle for me, I'll make lots of mistakes but if you can be patient with me, you'll see I can be better."</p><p>"I know you will, forgive me. And I make mistakes too just like now. When I do I want you to pardon me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Tsukki had taken Tetsuro's admonition to call him out on his bullshit to heart and he'd done exactly that. Tetsuro liked that. "What time does your shift begin?"</p><p>"Two. It ends at six."</p><p>"So you'll be back before seven or later?"</p><p>"Before seven I hope. I'll let you know if I'll be delayed."</p><p>"I'm supposed to see Mr Shimada today and I have a bunch of things to do. I might run late so I'll leave you a spare key and the security alarm code."</p><p>Before Tsukki left, Tetsuro gave him a key as he'd said and wrote the code on a sticky note. He resisted the urge to ask if Tsukki had enough money for his fare. He walked the blond to the door where Tsukki looked at him with eyes wide and trusting like a little kid seeking reassurance.</p><p>"We're okay now?" the younger man asked again as if to confirm Tetsuro hadn't changed his mind about being okay with their disagreement yesterday.</p><p>"We are."</p><p>"Honest?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Tsukki pushed into his personal bubble and placed his forehead on Tetsuro's shoulder. The action was heart-stoppingly natural, as if they did this every day. "Thank you for coming back for me even though you weren't very happy with me."</p><p>"I'll always come if you need me."</p><p>Tsukki's head lifted but he didn't move. It brought their faces close, very close. "I know. It's weird that I know but I do."</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he kissed Tsukki's forehead and murmured, "Have a good day."</p><p>"I'll try," Tsukki murmured back.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>In class, Kei texted Akiteru again. His brother had yet to reply the text he'd sent last night and Kei was becoming frantic. This was unusual, even when his brother was at his busiest he found time to text or call Kei back. Aki was silent, had been silent for the last three days.</p><p>Last night he'd needed someone to talk to, his brother precisely, but hadn't been able to reach him. There was Tadashi and Shoyou but knowing them, there was no way they'd let him stay anywhere else apart from with them not to mention how hard they'll panic. Kuroo was, well he'd been an option but Kei hadn't wanted to talk to him, not with the way Kuroo had been withdrawn. </p><p>It was a lucky thing that Kuroo hadn't walked out on him this morning when he'd pressed the subject despite Kuroo's blatant reluctance to talk about it. It was just that Kei couldn't stand the subtle coldness anymore, not with all that was happening in his life. His father's sudden appearance, Aki's radio silence, these things were already too much for him to handle, the fight with Kuroo would've made it all unbearable. If Kuroo had walked out on him this morning, Kei would've found his way out of the man's house before the sun set today.</p><p>Kei's fingers tightened around his pen as he thought of his father. His father. How could he show up like that? How dare he demand an audience with Kei after everything. He had practically been dead to the man these past years and suddenly he showed his face before Kei, offering to lift him up like that was supposed to make them square. As if they'd only had a minor falling out and Kei wouldn't mind touching him. Kei didn't even want to know what the hell he'd come to say though he believed it couldn't have possibly been anything good.</p><p>It made him sad but Jesus he was furious. And all that emotion was twirling around, churning within him, waiting for the right catalyst to cause an explosion. His reaction to his father was different from his mother's; where he'd felt sadness after she'd left, his father elicited anger. Probably because his mother had come baring her teeth while he father had come pretending to be reasonable, acting like he cared, saying 'please' like... A snap made him jump. He glanced at his hand, the pen had snapped in two. Annoyed, Kei tossed the parts in his bag to dispose on his way out.</p><p>Class ended shortly after and on his way to work, Kei tried to reach his brother over and over this time through a call. He did not care how expensive international calls were, he had to reach his brother somehow. Nothing. It kept going to voicemail. Fear gripped him, what if something was terribly wrong with Aki? How would Kei know seeing as his parents probably won't bother telling him. Or was that why his father had shown up? To tell Kei the bad news. Kei shook his head, please no, none of those negative thoughts. Aki was fine, he was... Again Aki's prerecorded voice cheerily asked him to leave a message after the tone. </p><p>He stopped on the road, someone bumped into him from behind and muttered a curse but Kei didn't care. Worry for Aki mounted, Kei didn't know how he was supposed to perform well on his first day at work while in this frame of mind. Someone tapped his shoulder, it was an old lady asking if he was okay. Kei forced a smile, said he was fine; she helped him cross the road because she didn't believe him.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Kei would've sworn the store quieted when he entered but of course that could only be a combination of an overactive imagination and an anxious mind. Today, Red Head was missing, stationed in her place was a blue haired girl. She gave him a friendly smile when he approached. </p><p>"Good afternoon," she greeted when he was before her, smile still in place. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Umm yes." Kei smoothed the front of his shirt self consciously. Ushijima's aunt Jirou's email had only said to wear smart casual today so Kei wore dark patterned short sleeves with fitted black slacks. From a careful scan of the other employees earlier, he was satisfied he'd met the requisite perfectly. "I work here, today is my first day."</p><p>"Ohh yes," Blue Hair crooned. Seriously why was she so happy. "You're Tsukishima, right? Madam said to expect you. She's upstairs, give me a sec."</p><p>As she dialed, she hummed quietly under her breath, only stopping when the Madam picked. Kei checked her nametag, it said Mumei. She was slim, of average height and her dusty blue hair was tied up in a long ponytail that brushed against her waist. She was pretty with sparkling wide set eyes and a perky mouth. Kei couldn't be sure but he thought he spied a splattering of freckles over her nose underneath her makeup. </p><p>Green eyes twinkled at him. "She says you know the way up." She leaned forward as if to share a secret with him. "She means you should go to her office now."</p><p>Kei almost laughed. In fact, his mouth twitched. She winked at him.  "Thank you."</p><p>Blue hair nodded, pointing at her nametag. "I'm Mumei."</p><p>"Kei."</p><p>"Kei," she dragged out in a deliciously low timbre. "I've always wanted to meet a Kei."</p><p>"Really," he said dryly.</p><p>She chuckled, "I was practicing new flirting moves."</p><p>"That was terrible."</p><p>"I wouldn't say terrible," she argued. "I got the voice thing down to a pat."</p><p>Kei admitted. "Just the voice."</p><p>"It's a start." She giggled, "You should go before she comes down herself. It's nice to meet you, Kei."</p><p>Upstairs, Kei knocked twice on the door, entering when a familiar voice bade him enter. Ushijima's aunt Jirou was on her feet, grinning at him. </p><p>"Well if it isn't Cheekbones."</p><p>Kei blushed. "Good afternoon ma'am."</p><p>"I've told you to call me Jirou. It's so good to see you," she said, walking towards him, arms stretched. "I'm going to give you a nice, warm hug."</p><p>And she did. With heels, she rose to Kei's neck, without them her head rested squarely on his chest. She sighed happily, hugging him like a long lost son. Kei patted her back awkwardly, not really sure what to do with the bundle in his arms. This was weird, employers did not go around hugging their employees.</p><p>She leaned back, arms still on his waist. "I've missed looking at you." She lifted a hand to brush curls from his forehead. They fell over his eyes, he was due for a haircut. And also a new dye job if his roots were anything to go by. "Just look at you."</p><p>Yep, look at him. The mess that he was.</p><p>She sighed. "I've never been prouder of an employee."</p><p>"Get your hands off the boy before he sues you for sexual harassment, Ro," drawled a cracking voice in amusement.</p><p>Kei jumped, his arm dropping from her back. His employer half turned, "Jealous much?"</p><p>"Try afraid."</p><p>He looked then and couldn't take his eyes off the figure standing by the door, watching them in amusement. It was a tall person in a white silk shirt tucked casually into black high waisted slacks. Their hair was short and pitch black, eyes ice grey. Kei clearly saw the twin protrusion on their chest especially made obvious by the open buttons but it was difficult to put an actual gender to them. That was a female body with an intense masculine aura. </p><p>Jirou peeled off him and sashayed toward the new arrival. "Come get some sugar," she purred.</p><p>Laughing, the visitor hugged her and wonder of wonders, kissed her hard and deep. Kei couldn't look away, mesmerised. Jirou was gay. When she mentioned being married, Kei had taken it for granted that it was to the same sex. How naïve of him. No wonder she'd laughed when he mentioned his sexuality to her like it was a huge deal.</p><p>"You're early," his boss said when they finally pulled part for breath. The other woman's mouth was stained red from her wife's lipstick.</p><p>"You can be that if you're your own boss. Everyone kept pissing me off so I decided to call it a day." </p><p>His boss wiped the woman's mouth using her thumb. "Oh oh, PMS."</p><p>The woman sighed and pecked her forehead. "So," and she rose her eyes to Kei, "who dares to put their hand on my girl." She had an accent that was hard to place.</p><p>"This is Tsukishima. Kei. Tsukishima Kei. The boy I told you about. You know, the one with the cheekbones? Kei, this is my partner, Aelin."</p><p>Aelin looked at least a decade younger than her wife. And Aelin... the name sounded old English? Just like he'd first guessed though, she wasn't Asian, couldn't even be half Asian considering she lacked even their most basic features.</p><p>Jirou was saying. "Today's his first day."</p><p>"Do you hug all your employees on their first day?"</p><p>At least Jirou had the decency to look abashed. "Only the pretty ones."</p><p>Aelin shook her head fondly. "You're such a sucker." To Kei she said, "Nice to meet you, this one wouldn't shut up about you. I think she wants to adopt you."</p><p>Jirou preened for some reason. "I'm willing to renege on my no more children policy."</p><p>"He is good looking, I'll give you that."</p><p>Jirou huffed proudly at him like she was the very source, the very essence of him. </p><p>"You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you?" Jirou said, suddenly serious.</p><p>She'd emailed him saying that she wanted to see him when he reported for work today. Kei had read it with much trepidation. He hadn't even started and already he was reporting to her office, that couldn't be a good sign.</p><p>She took a seat on one of the two chairs reserved for visitors on her desk, leaving Kei to take the other one. Aelin flung herself on the office sofa, watching them.</p><p>"Have you ever worked as a salesperson?" She began.</p><p>Kei shifted. Had she changed her mind between Thursday and now? But if she had she would've informed him via email instead of waiting for him to come and then deliver the bad news. Right?</p><p>Warm fingers rested on his. "Relax, I'm going somewhere with this I promise. Somewhere good."</p><p>"Umm no." He cleared his throat that was now uncomfortably tight. "Never."</p><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're introverted, right? And I guess it largely means you're uncomfortable with interpersonal interactions."</p><p>"Yes," he rasped. Her hand was still on his, soft and soothing. Such a motherly touch from a total stranger. </p><p>Her eyes flicked to her partners and from the corner of his eyes, Kei saw Aelin nod. Jirou let out a breath. "I was thinking," she began tentatively, "of not giving you the job."</p><p>Kei's breath left him. He knew it. She realised it was a mistake giving him the job considering the reason he'd lost the other one. No one wanted to employ someone accused of theft. This was it, he was tarnished for life, always to be known as a thief. </p><p>"No no," he heard Jirou say from some faraway place. "I said this wrong." Aelin snorted, Jirou glared at her then turned gentle eyes to Kei. "What I meant was I want to change the job description for something better."</p><p>Aelin snorted again and echoed, "Better."</p><p>"Well it is better depending on how you see it," Jirou snapped at her. "Listen. Now if you've noticed, I don't have an assistant in the strict sense of the word. The ones manning the station downstairs act as a go between for clients and myself and honestly it's inconvenient on various scales."</p><p>She waited. Kei nodded.</p><p>"So" -she gently patted his hand, "-I thought that maybe, if you want, I can have you assist me." She hurried on when Kei opened his mouth to talk. "You'll only organise my schedules including my travels, handle correspondences, occasionally talk with a few clients. You won't have to be here everyday except you absolutely have to otherwise you can easily work from anywhere but I might call you at odd hours for some thing or the other. It's a lot, I know, but I'll pay you more obviously, better than you'll earn as salesperson."</p><p>Kei was confused. Moments ago he'd thought he had lost an opportunity, now he was being offered a position with better benefits. Higher pay? "But I'm supposed to be on trial."</p><p>She blinked. "Oh. Yeah. You passed."</p><p>Just like that? "What about today?"</p><p>Jirou shrugged. "You go home. I want you to think about my offer, okay? You don't have to give me an answer this moment."</p><p>The door opened, Ushijima stepped in looking like a million bucks in that bespoke suit. He looked around like he owned the place, smiling when he saw Kei. </p><p>"Hey," he greeted.</p><p>"Hi," Kei greeted back, suddenly shy. </p><p>Ushijima's mouth quirked in amusement. "First day?"</p><p>"First day," Kei confirmed.</p><p>"You look good like always." Kei blushed, Jirou purred.</p><p>And Aelin drawled, "You didn't dress the boy, Ro, stop getting high on his compliments."</p><p>Another man entered the office. This one was about Kei's height, handsome with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked exactly like a spoilt brat. He hugged Jirou and Aelin both, completely ignoring Kei. Jirou made introductions, the other guy was Tooru.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," said Kei.</p><p>Tooru's reply was a mimp. He looked down his nose at Kei, barely wasting an extra second on him before turning away. Ushijima looked very pissed off at his attitude, Aelin and Jirou were exasperated. </p><p>Kei was embarrassed. He had no idea what was going on though it looked like the women did. He sure as well wasn't sticking around to find out. He rose. "If that would be all, I'll leave."</p><p>"You're not going anywhere," Ushijima boomed. He glared at Tooru, the man stared defiantly back at him. Kei had to hand it to the smaller man of the two, if a man like Ushijima glared at him this hard, Kei would simply roll over in fear. "Wait for me in the car."</p><p>Tooru crossed his hand and snarled, "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Tooru."</p><p>"I'll be bored by myself."</p><p>"Goshiki is there."</p><p>"I don't want to make conversation with your baby brother. I want to be here. Besides Goshiki is busy talking to 'financial advisors'," he said this like they were the vilest words he'd ever heard.</p><p>Ushijima threw his godmother a pleading look. Jirou intervened. "Tooru why don't you do as Waka says. We have something to talk about but we won't be long I promise."</p><p>Tooru's eyes when they landed on Kei were deadly. "Is he leaving also or does the meeting involve him."</p><p>"He needs to be here."</p><p>"How convenient," he spat. </p><p>Kei didn't know how someone he'd just met could harbour so much resentment against him. Ushijima wasn't saying anything but his gaze on Kei was full of apology.</p><p>Aelin sighed. "Tooru."</p><p>"I'm leaving."</p><p>The door slammed behind him. The others let out a collective sigh. Ushijima spoke first. "Sorry you had to see that. He's usually better behaved, I don't know what came over him."</p><p>Kei didn't know what to say so he opted for silence.</p><p>Aelin however knew what to say. "He's jealous."</p><p>"Of what?" Ushijima groused, he looked harassed.</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you haven't, Tooru has been giving you a not so covert come hither for a long time now."</p><p>Ushijima blinked at his godmother. "A... that's impossible. I would know."</p><p>"You wouldn't, sweetie," Jirou assured him sweetly. "You probably won't get a hint if you found him naked in your bed. I'm pretty sure you'll ask him to scoot over for you then lie beside him and go to sleep."</p><p>Ushijima blushed. He glanced at Kei and looked away immediately. "Even if that's true, it doesn't excuse his hostility to Tsukishima. Tooru doesn't know him so why did he have to be so rude."</p><p>"The same Tsukishima you do those rather provocative art with, the same Tsukishima you talk about with that secret smile? The one he's seen sitting in your laps in that photo your little friend took in his studio? Oh yeah, what's so harmless about that Tsukishima."</p><p>Suddenly it made sense to Kei. Tooru liked Ushijima, had been trying to get Ushijima to notice him to no avail no thanks to the man's obliviousness. Tooru finally met Kei and thinks that because Ushijima occasionally poses for art with him and talks about him every now and then makes Kei a rival for Ushijima's affections. A fair assumption but an utterly wrong one nonetheless. </p><p>The big man scrubbed his face roughly with a big hand. "Why haven't you said anything?"</p><p>Kei noticed he didn't comment on the part where Jirou mentioned him talking about Kei with a secret smile.</p><p>Jirou chuckled. "It's not my secret to tell. The question is what are you going to do about it?"</p><p>He looked like a man caught between a rock and a hard place. "What am I going to do about it? Auntie he's a friend."</p><p>"That likes the shit out of you. If you think about it I'm sure you'll see it can work perfectly well for you two."</p><p>"Not with that attitude."</p><p>"It's an attitude born out of a place of insecurity. Give him the spot he's vying for in your life, see if he won't behave differently next time he sees Kei."</p><p>Kei also noticed Ushijima wasn't exactly denying that Tooru liked him. Either he'd subconsciously noticed or he subconsciously liked the man back.</p><p>With a deep sigh, he rose. The door opened and a tall guy with dark hair walked in. Kei guessed he was Goshiki, Ushijima's baby brother. Goshiki kissed Jirou and Aelin both on the cheek, shook hands with Kei and then said to the room in general, "Are you done? Cause I don't think I can stay another second with Tooru." He glanced at his big brother. "What did you do to him."</p><p>Ushijima threw his hands up. "Nothing! Christ. Let's go."</p><p>The brothers hugged the women again, Goshiki nodded goodbye to Kei while Ushijima surprisingly hugged Kei. He muttered an apology for Tooru's behaviour and promised to get the guy to apologise too. Kei said not to on both counts and bade the man Godspeed. Tooru seemed like a handful, he hoped Ushijima had the stamina to deal with him.</p><p>Ignoring the teasing looks the women were giving him, Kei said goodbye to them and hurried the hell out of there. </p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Tsukki was curled on the big couch, head tucked in the crook of his elbow, a pillow squished to his chest. He was fast asleep, no surprise there considering it was after ten in the night. He'd texted to let the blond know he will be late but he hadn't realised how late it got until he'd looked at the time. As he hurriedly packed, he called Tsukki twice to avail.</p><p>Tetsuro squatted next to the younger man's form, wondering if it was best to wake him now or let him rest some. Bluish curls hung haphazardly across his forehead and cheeks, covering his eyes so Tetsuro couldn't look at him properly. Gently he brushed the lock away, a small smile playing on his lips as Tsukki's nose scrunched delicately. The hair probably tickled his nose.</p><p>"Hey," he said softly, reluctant to disturb his slumber and wanting him to wake up so he could look at him and talk to him.</p><p>Tsukki sighed and shoved his head further into his elbow. So cute. Tetsuro shook him gently but Tsukki did not respond at all this time. He leaned in and nibbled on the younger man's earlobe. Tsukki grumbled and oh so slowly unglued his eyelids. He frowned at Tetsuro for a beat, rubbed his eye and squinted at him some more. </p><p>"Kuroo?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he smiled. "Hey."</p><p>Tsukki reached over and touched Tetsuro's chin like he wasn't quite sure he was awake yet. "Kuroo?" he asked again.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>His fingers skimmed over Tetsuro's chin some more, going over his light stubbles. They found his mouth and ran over it. The fingers were cold to the touch. "You're back."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Tsukki nodded as if he approved. "You're late tonight."</p><p>Since knowing each other they hadn't spent any significant amount of nights together so it was sort of weird hearing Tsukki say that. "I called earlier, you didn't pick."</p><p>"I think I slept off."</p><p>He was aware of Tsukki's fingers still touching him, roaming over the surface of his face unconsciously. "You did. Sorry I'm late, I had a lot to do."</p><p>"I thought so. I made dinner so you won't stress about cooking. I guess I should have asked first." Tsukki gave him a hazy stare, "Did you already eat?"</p><p>Not since six ish, thank God. It would suck to tell Tsukki he wasn't hungry after such a thoughtful gesture. "I could eat."</p><p>Tsukki nodded. "That's great."</p><p>"Have you eaten?" </p><p>"I was waiting for you so we could eat together."</p><p>His heart lurched something funny. He had to swallow before answering. "You didn't have to."</p><p>"I wanted to."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I don't like to eat alone," the blond confessed blearily.</p><p>"Me too." Sharing a meal with good company was everything pure.</p><p>"Hmm hn." Tsukki's hand fell from his jaw to his collar, down his silk tie. "How was work today?"</p><p>"Demanding, productive." And because he wished to share the good news with Tsukki, added, "I think I'm just about done closing my deal with Mr Shimada."</p><p>Tsukki beamed. "That's awesome. I'm glad it worked out."</p><p>He chuckled. "Me too." The fingers flitted the surface of the tie from the knot to his chest, back again. Tetsuro swallowed, he wondered if Tsukki could feel the intensity of his heart beat. "Do you want to eat now?"</p><p>"I can wait until after you shower. I know you like to wash up before you eat."</p><p>Observant of him. Yes, Tetsuro preferred to wash dirt and grime off before stepping into the kitchen or delving into a meal. He hadn't mentioned this to Tsukki, couldn't tell how the blond had managed to pick up on it. He couldn't help but compare his present company to his ex. Daishou never cared one way or another, often nagging him about keeping him waiting. He'd considered Tetsuro's need to shower before eating an inconvenience. The worst part was Daishou hadn't been one to attempt cooking so Tetsuro didn't used to return to a home cooked meal; Daishou would order takeout a handful of times otherwise his expectation was Tetsuro would cook them something even after a hectic day.</p><p>Meanwhile Tsukki, a guest in his home, a guy who honestly confessed being a disaster in the kitchen, considered Tetsuro and went out of his way to make dinner then waited for him so they could eat together. Pleased, he bumped their nose, chuckling when Tsukki giggled. "The shower will keep."</p><p>"So will the food." Slowly Tsukki sat up, his hand dropping as he did. Tetsuro missed his touch already. "I'll reheat the food before you come down."</p><p>"Thank you." Tsukki was going about as if it was nothing, Tetsuro wished he could show how much it meant to him.</p><p>"What's that?" Tsukki asked, stretching his hands. "Lemme see."</p><p>Following his gaze, Tetsuro caught sight of the plastic bag. He'd forgotten about it. "Mr Shimada sent you some stuff." He hefted the package and placed it on Tsukki's outstretched hand then sat beside him on the couch. </p><p>"For us?" he asked, hugging the bag to his chest. Thank goodness it wasn't too weighty otherwise he feared it might crush the younger man's legs. </p><p>"Just you."</p><p>Tsukki hummed as he peered inside. A happy grin split his lips. "Strawberries, grapes, apricot and apples. All my favourites."</p><p>"Lucky you."</p><p>"Don't worry, you can have a little." He yawned, "I'm so nice."</p><p>Tetsuro snorted. "Generous of you. How was your first day?"</p><p>Tsukki leaned against him, his head falling on Tetsuro's shoulder. "Good. Oh it was soo good and surprising," he rushed breathily. "I might have a newer, better paying job if I want."</p><p>"Why won't you want? I don't understand, are you saying you found another place to work?"</p><p>Tsukki was rummaging through the bag, his head on Tetsuro's shoulder moving needlessly. "No. Jirou -that's my boss, offered me a position as her assistant. She says I won't have to be at work everyday since I can work her schedules from home. She says the pay will be way higher than salesperson." He moved his head and Tetsuro felt his eyes on him. "Do you think I should take it?"</p><p>"Why not, it's a much better deal. Why, do you have reservations?"</p><p>"I don't know. I mean there's really none per se."</p><p>Tetsuro frowned in confusion at Tsukki's hesitance. Just then he became aware of Tsukki trying to stick a grape in his mouth. An unwashed grape for crying out loud. He smacked the offending hand, Tsukki sat up and glared at him. "Ouch!"</p><p>"It's not washed."</p><p>"Mr Shimada washes his fruits after harvesting them."</p><p>"We don't know if these have been washed."</p><p>"They're clean."</p><p>"Bless your microscopic eyes," he said dryly, "some of us don't see the way you do. I don't want to see any of those close to your mouth before you've washed them."</p><p>"Jesus Kuroo you're a bitch," he grumbled, replacing his head on Tetsuro's shoulder.</p><p>To be safe, Tetsuro grabbed the plastic bag from Tsukki's grip, setting it at his feet. Tsukki shook his head disapprovingly, Tetsuro did not care.</p><p>"So what's the problem?" he went on as though the conversation hadn't been interrupted. He'd expected Tsukki to be elated, unable to hold back his joy not this hesitance.</p><p>"It seems like it's too good to be true. First I was given the job on a probationary basis, then I'm offered something better before I even got to work."</p><p>"And the probation?"</p><p>"Magically lifted."</p><p>He understood the reason for Tsukki's foot dragging. "It could be a great opportunity for you though. While I see things from your perspective, I think you should also consider the probability, no matter how tiny, that this is a true offer. A once in a blue moon opportunity." He ran his fingers through Tsukki's curls, "I think you should take it. But that's just my opinion, take your time to think about it okay?"</p><p>"Okay. Thank you."</p><p>Afterwards they parted ways and by the time Tetsuro came back for his dinner, Tsukki had dished and served the plates and managed to work himself into a tizzy. He didn't necessarily look frantic, however the bowed shoulders, small frown and lip biting were pretty telling. Tetsuro had learned to read the signs on Tsukki. </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Tsukki, who had been getting the cutleries, jumped. "I'm fine."</p><p>"You're not. What is it?"</p><p>He put forks in their plates, sighing deeply as he did. "I can't get a hold of my brother. I've called and texted and emailed going on four days now and he hasn't responded. I don't understand. We spoke on Thursday, he was supposed to call me back but he never did. Now I can't reach him at all. His voicemail is full, probably from all my messages." When he lifted his eyes, they were alight with worry. "It's never happened before and I'm scared. What if something terrible happened?"</p><p>A probability and a plausible assumption. However one look at Tsukki's defeated form made him say, "I'm sure he's alright." Tsukki stared at him from underneath all that hair. Tetsuro thought perhaps they should get him a band keep the tresses away from his face. He gently pushed them to reveal the younger man's eyes. "We'll keep trying, hmn?" </p><p>"But what if__"</p><p>"Let's be positive."</p><p>Tsukki closed his eyes and blew out a breath. "I'm worried, Kuroo. Aki doesn't stay long without communicating with me." He opened his eyes, "This isn't like him." Suddenly his eyes bulged. "Oh God, what if something bad happened and that's why my father showed up? What if that's what he wanted to tell me?"</p><p>"No. No way. We're not going there, Tsukki. We're simply not." It was possible but it was also quite removed from the realm of possibilities. "Do you know the name of the company he works with?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"What do they do?"</p><p>"Construction."</p><p>Great. In that case, either his dad or Daichi might be able to help since that was majorly their area of expertise. They might've had dealings with Tsukki's brother's employers at some point or they might know someone who had. Otherwise, Asahi was another avenue to explore. "I'll do everything I can to reach out to his company. But we'll eat first. That good?"</p><p>"Yes. Are you sure you'll be able to?"</p><p>"Yes." He was confident.</p><p>"He works with a group in Germany."</p><p>"I remember."</p><p>"I can't pronounce the name of the company, it's German, but I have it typed on my phone. And laptop."</p><p>"We'll check it out after dinner."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He changed the subject. "Ground beef stroganoff, huh. I'm impressed."</p><p>Tsukki smiled. "Be impressed after you've tasted it. It's one of the handful of things I can cook that is actually edible."</p><p>"Come on, it's easy."</p><p>Tsukki snorted. "Right. When I was learning this dish, I burnt it three times though the last time it hadn't turned to char before I rescued it. Needless to say on all three occasions, they were not consumable. The fourth time I let it overcook, I'm sure you can imagine how that turned out. I literally had to hang in the kitchen today with my timer on."</p><p>"You shouldn't have stressed yourself." It was hard to believe the lengths Tsukki had gone just to cook for him.</p><p>"It's fine. I wanted to feed you for a change. Besides I already knew you'd be exhausted from work."</p><p>"You'd make an amazing housewife," he teased and was shocked to realise it was true. Maybe not a wife in the strict sense of the word but a partner. Imagine coming home to a warm welcome, a warm meal and a warm conversation; imagine having a partner who would go out of their way to try things they weren't so good at just to make your life easier. A combination of these little things made up a large portion of Tetsuro's fantasy of a home, unfortunately none of former partners had done a thing like this for him. But Tsukki had without even making a big deal out of it. </p><p>And they weren't even dating, his head supplied.</p><p>Tsukki watched closely for his reaction to the first bite. Not wanting to disappoint, he schooled his expression, letting himself savour it. After all that effort Tsukki put into the meal, he wouldn't want to hurt his feelings no matter how it tasted. Surprisingly it didn't taste bad. The pasta cooked perfectly though the mixture could have done with a little more salt. Overall he would give a seven out of ten strictly on the amateur measuring scale. "This isn't bad."</p><p>"You don't have to sound so surprised," the younger man said, laughing. "I stood at the stove and timed myself."</p><p>Their meal was punctuated by silence and idle chit-chat. Tsukki of course ate slowly while Tetsuro devoured an entire plate and scraped the little left in the pan to Tsukki's undisguised delight. He liked this, the ambiance. In a manner of speaking, the atmosphere tonight felt more homely.</p><p>"You said you've closed the deal with Mr Shimada?" Tsukki asked as he took his plate to the sink.</p><p>"I said I might've. It's as good as closed but he wanted to think over my counter offer."</p><p>"It must've been a scary offer."</p><p>"Maybe." He proceeded to give Tsukki an abridged version of what had transpired, not missing the stunned expression in his eyes by the time he was through. "It's a good deal," he stated.</p><p>"It's insane is what it is. No wonder he asked you think about what you're offering. He probably thought you were high. You weren't high, were you?"</p><p>"It's a good deal," he insisted. "Basically, we're investing in their business."</p><p>"I know but tripling your initial offer..." He refilled Tetsuro's empty glass with water. "Have you thought about this? Really thought about it? I'm sure he'll understand if you explain it was a spur of the moment thing."</p><p>"It wasn't."</p><p>"Well if you're sure," he said with no small uncertainty. Slowly he replaced the cap on the now empty bottle. "I'm no expert in business but if you think you're making the right choice then..."</p><p>He didn't even have the heart to finish the statement, poor guy must be having a heart attack at Tetsuro's perceived stupidity. "I spoke with Kenma. He's my personal accountant and financial advisor of the restaurant. He agreed with me completely."</p><p>"Completely?" Tsukki asked doubtfully.</p><p>"Okay not completely but to an appreciable degree." Tsukki grinned, he grinned back. "He says it's either a wise choice or a foolish one depending on what happens in the coming years."</p><p>"You're sure you made the right call?"</p><p>He nodded in the affirmative. "I am."</p><p>They talked until late when Tetsuro yawned one too many times and Tsukki ordered him upstairs to bed. Tsukki was going to do the dishes and refused Tetsuro's offers to help. In truth, Tsukki was right. Tetsuro was exhausted to the point he doubted he'd be able to sleep immediately. Leaving Tsukki in the kitchen, Tetsuro double checked the security alarm and front door. </p><p>He poked his head in the kitchen. The blond was doing the dishes by hand. Tetsuro had to wonder why Tsukki favoured hand washing, an aversion to dishwashers, maybe? "Sure you don't need help? Last chance."</p><p>"Get lost, Kuroo," Tsukki grumbled with a laugh.</p><p>"Fine," he replied, going further into the kitchen. Tsukki paused, turning to glare at him. "I just want a bottle of water."</p><p>Tsukki's eyes remained on him as he gulped half a bottle by the fridge and then carried a full one. He drank a lot of water during the day and was known to wake at night to rehydrate. That was simply his way. </p><p>"Quit stalling. Go away. You look dead on your feet."</p><p>"I'm not stalling, I'm drinking."</p><p>Tsukki turned away but not before Tetsuro spied the smile he was trying to cover. It was all so domestic, this. Cooking, eating together, insisting on doing the dishes, locking up, even getting thrown out of his own kitchen. He recalled when he was younger, his parents used to do this. His dad typically worked long hours and by the end of the day, he would be fagged out. His mum would fuss over her husband, feed him, forbid him from doing any work from home and hush he and Daichi with threats to be quiet or else...</p><p>Maybe he was overthinking but he'd visualised a scenario like this multiple times between he and an unnamed, faceless partner. </p><p>"Kuroo..." Tsukki threatened, back still to him.</p><p>Tetsuro smiled. He felt warm all over. Lately this was how Tsukki made him feel, warm inside and out. Elated, light. At peace. It was a scary feeling but a beautiful one nonetheless. He marched to the door, he didn't know what made him look back, when he did, Tsukki was staring at him with a soft smile. He didn't look away from Tetsuro or drop his gaze like he was fond of doing, he didn't act like he'd been caught doing something he'd rather not have been caught doing. He simply kept that smile in place, a faint blush pinking his cheeks.</p><p>Tetsuro marched right back to the blond. He dropped his bottles of water on the counter, edging closer until their toes touched. Tsukki's cheeks darkened even more. The younger man let out a soft chuckle and buried his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled. Tsukki breathing him in shut down his ability to think. Tetsuro froze, afraid to move lest the moment broke.</p><p>"I don't think I really thanked you for taking me in. Thank you, Kuroo."</p><p>Tetsuro swallowed. "Anytime. Always."</p><p>"I hope I'm not too much of an inconvenience."</p><p>"Only a tiny bit."</p><p>Tsukki snorted. "And if your stomach runs tonight, it was not my stroganoff."</p><p>He chuckled warmly, "I see." Then the words sank in. "Sonofa__" Placing his hands on Tsukki's shoulders, he detached the blond from his body holding him at arms' length. "What?" he growled.</p><p>Tsukki's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."</p><p>His heart shrivelled several feet in dismay. He was supposed to get some work done tonight, how was he meant to do that with a cramping, running stomach?! Would he have to spend the night on the toilet? And what about tomorrow, would he be able to go to the office? Shit. That was what the next hours were going to be about,  actual literal shit. Was it too late to make himself puke?</p><p>"It's been known to happen," Tsukki went on.</p><p>Was that his imagination or was his stomach pricking him something funny? It couldn't possibly be starting already. Could it? Oh God, why didn't Tsukki remember to tell him this before they ate. Why tonight. Just why.</p><p>And the beautiful fucker burst out laughing. "Kidding! You should see your face."</p><p>Tetsuro glared at him. "That wasn't funny," he barked.</p><p>Tsukki laughed harder. "I beg to differ," he panted, "you looked like you couldn't decide between crying or a breakdown."</p><p>"Christ. You should be burned at stake you witch."</p><p>Tsukki's evil cackles followed him out the kitchen and to the stairs where he allowed himself to give in to the laughter he'd been holding in. Hearing those happy peals behind him felt comforting regardless of the fact that they were at his expense. Tsukki's happiness made him happy. He seemed different from in the morning, Tetsuro enjoyed watching him relax enough to have fun. He jogged back to the kitchen, enfolded Tsukki in a hug from behind and kissed his neck. </p><p>"G'night," Tsukki whispered.</p><p>Tetsuro bumped his forehead against the back of the blond head. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Turned out Kuroo did not have to intervene, Akiteru called Kei that same night when he was preparing for bed. </p><p>"Kei I'm so sorry__"</p><p>"Aki I've been trying to call you for days. Are you okay? What happened? I was scared, I thought something happened. Are you alright? Please tell me you're fine."</p><p>"Breathe Kei," he said gently as if he knew Kei was at the verge of a breakdown.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"There was an accident at work__"</p><p>"Oh God," Kei wailed. His legs gave way and he toppled, blessedly collapsing on his bed. Kei had always dreaded this about his brother's job, getting this sort of call informing him his brother was injured on the job. Construction involved operating heavy machinery, heavy machinery sometimes caused heavy accidents. </p><p>"It's okay, I'm fine. I promise. Kei are you listening?"</p><p>"No." His mind was stuck in an unpleasant loop.</p><p>"I'm fine." Kei did not believe him. Perhaps Aki read him right because he asked, "When have I ever lied to you?"</p><p>He had to make himself focus to give the answer Aki was waiting for. "Never."</p><p>"Exactly. Hear me out. My colleague was operating a machinery at work, I was making notations just below it. I'm not sure how it happened, we think it was a loose screw but there was a clog in a cog, when they tried to get to it, the wheels began to grind and," he took a breath, "basically, he had a fracture on his left arm and the mechanic ended up with a head injury. I'd left my phone lying on a bench beside me, a heavy piece of metal fell from the machine and crushed it." Akiteru gulped audibly, "It narrowly missed my head."</p><p>"Oh God," Kei whispered shakily.</p><p>"That's why you haven't been able to reach me. I'm sorry, I should have called earlier but there was so much to do -reports to file, medical examinations. It was gruelling, I was tired and sort of in shock and I lost track of time. I'm sorry I made you worry."</p><p>"Forget me, are you sure you're okay?" Kei asked in a tiny voice choked by fear. He could barely breathe, thinking his brother had narrowly escaped a mortal injury or, heaven forbid, death.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"Oh God " Kei continued to whisper, unable to think. "Aki... Oh God."</p><p>"I'm fine Kei," he said softly, "I'm sorry I scared you."</p><p>"I'm still scared."</p><p>"Don't be. I'm okay. We'll facetime tomorrow and you'll see I'm fine."</p><p>"Let's do it now."</p><p>"Not now," his elder brother said gently but firmly. "I'm at work rounding up some paperwork then I've got two weeks off. When I get home I'll call no matter how tired I am."</p><p>By then it'll be quite early in the morning in Japan but Kei gave no fuck. "Okay. I'll let Kuroo know you're fine, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it."</p><p>"Wait, who? Did I hear you say Kuroo?" Kei could taste his confusion.</p><p>"Yes. I... am sorta staying with him. For now," he rushed out. "A few days that is. I packed for three days so I'll be back at my apartment day after tomorrow..." Kei's painful ramble ended as nothing but silence greeted him from Akiteru's end.</p><p>"What do you mean you're staying with... Are you two involved?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Akiteru didn't seem to hear him. "Because that is in no way a bad thing. In fact I think it's great__"</p><p>"We're not together. We're just friends."</p><p>"So your friendship has gotten to that point where you do sleepovers. Interesting."</p><p>"It is not a sleepover."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"I thought you said you don't have time to talk."</p><p>"Oh we're gonna talk alright. We're gonna talk now."</p><p>"Go back to work, Aki."</p><p>"It's paperwork, Kei."</p><p>If his brother knew about the incident with their father, Akiteru would go apeshit. Kei couldn't do that to him when he was meant to be focussed at work. God forbid that another accident occurs because Akiteru lost concentration. "I promise I'll tell you everything when we facetime."</p><p>"I'm having a bad feeling about what you're going to say. It's bad, isn't it?" Kei's silence said it all. "Shit."</p><p>"Aki it's okay, I'm safe. That's what matters."</p><p>The man released a breath. "Fine. Is Kuroo awake? I wanna talk to him."</p><p>Kei almost choked. "You... Why?" What might he possibly have to talk to Kuroo about? "There's no need to. Everything's fine. He's fine, I'm fine. We__"</p><p>"Is he awake?"</p><p>"Yes but __"</p><p>"Give him the phone Kei, I'm running out of time."</p><p>"He's in his bedroom." </p><p>"And his bedroom in Antarctica? Find him and give him the damn phone."</p><p>Aki's insistence had become worrying, he knew how his brother could be. "But I sent him to bed, I shouldn't disturb him," he protested. Weak, he knew but it was worth a shot.</p><p>"You sent him to bed. This keeps getting better. And I hope you're walking to him as we speak."</p><p>Kei got walking. He shouldn't have mentioned Kuroo to his brother, he wouldn't have if he had been thinking straight. He didn't think it was a great idea to subject Kuroo to Aki's protectiveness but short of outright refusal, he couldn't see a way to deter his brother.</p><p>At Kuroo's door he knocked once, called out and stepped into the well lit room. That man wasn't resting as he was meant to be doing, instead he was busy poring over some hefty looking files, laptop fired up on the side. Kei had an insane urge to smack him for trying to work himself to death.</p><p>"For fucks sake, Kuroo," he snapped.</p><p>"I can't sleep," he had the guts to defend.</p><p>"Did you even try?"</p><p>While Kuroo went on about being too exhausted to sleep, Akiteru said, "Already bickering like a married couple. Cute."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Kuroo blinked at him. "What."</p><p>"Not you," Kei told him. "And you," he told his brother, "shouldn't your break be over?"</p><p>"It isn't. Give him the phone. Now."</p><p>Kei switched to English. "Why do you want to talk to him?"</p><p>"It's no concern of yours."</p><p>"It is if you're going to hassle him."</p><p>"I only want to ask what his intentions are."</p><p>Kei's mouth opened, snapped shut. "You better be joking."</p><p>"I'd never joke about your virtue."</p><p>"What stupid virtue."</p><p>"If I were you, I wouldn't call my virtue stupid."</p><p>Kei rolled his heaven heavenward. "There are no intentions here. We're just two friends hanging out."</p><p>"Yeah I don't think that's for you to decide."</p><p>"Excuse me, I'm the other half of us."</p><p>"Hmm. The next voice I hear should be his."</p><p>Goddamnit. Kuroo was gaping at him but Kei didn't have the time to explain about Aki so he passed his phone to the raven, muttering "my brother" as he did. </p><p>He remained on his feet as they talked, then he paced, then he paused in front of Kuroo, then he recommenced pacing until Kuroo grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bed. Kei resisted because he didn't think he'd be able to sit still through the duration of their conversation but the older man was stronger and soon Kei lost balance, landing on Kuroo's laps. He made to lift off but Kuroo's arm snaked around his waist, keeping him in place.</p><p>With a small sigh, Kei leaned into him, resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo held the phone on the other ear making eavesdropping impossible. He only prayed Kuroo wasn't going to hate him when Aki was done poke nosing. </p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p>"It's killing him that he can't hear us," Tsukki's brother said, laughing quietly. He sounded almost like Tsukki, only different. They were both soft spoken, had this quiet calmness about them; however Tsukki's brother's voice was of a deeper quality than Tsukki's and very smoothe. He sounded handsome. </p><p>Tetsuro chuckled. "You bet it does. He keeps staring at me like he wants to grab the phone." </p><p>Tsukki glared at him. "Stop talking about me."</p><p>Tetsuro nipped his shoulder, the blond yelped. Akiteru said in a low, serious voice. "I'm pretty sure you already know about our parents."</p><p>Tetsuro's spine straightened, all playfulness dropping from him. "I do."</p><p>"Then I'm sure you'd know to be careful with my brother." A smoothe warning if there ever was. Akiteru obviously wasn't the type to beat his chest up and down to make a point.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Whatever his shortcomings, Kei is a great guy when you gain his trust and the mere fact he's in your home at all shows he trusts you more than he cares to admit. It'll grow, you'll see more of who he truly is the longer you spend together."</p><p>"He's good people."</p><p>"He is," affirmed Akiteru. "Look man, I'll just say it. Don't hurt my brother. After everything he's gone through, he doesn't need another reason to hurt. If you know you're going to dangle your friendship in front of him and snatch it away when it suits you then you better take a step back before he becomes too invested."</p><p>"I'm not going to do that." He'd never do something so callous and thoughtless, and all for what?</p><p>"I'm gonna take your word for it. Soo," he drawled, "what are your intentions towards my baby brother."</p><p>"What are..." Tetsuro stammered. "Well__"</p><p>"He asked what your intentions are, didn't he?" Tsukki cried. "Aki you dick. Gimme the phone Kuroo, let me talk to my brother."</p><p>Tetsuro moved the phone from his ear and out of Tsukki's reach but not before he heard Akiteru laughing his head off. Tetsuro smiled, Tsukki looked particularly harassed and maybe a little embarrassed. "Simmer. He's only being concerned."</p><p>"No he's not. Tell him he's embarrassing himself not me," Tsukki said as he settled back against him. He muttered, "Not me."</p><p>Convinced Tsukki wasn't going to try swiping the device, Tetsuro put it back in his ear. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Meh. From the sound of things, we don't have much time so here's an advise: it might get to a point where Kei would try to run and hide from you. Flight is Kei's go-to response to situations that call for fight or flight. He's not a bad kid, he just has this thing where he feels if he hides long enough, the problem will disappear. He is reliable, okay, he just doesn't trust himself enough. So if you care for my brother as well as you've implied, don't turn your back on him when he takes his flight. It's usually a cry for help. Show him how much he means to you, let him know he can lean on you no matter what.</p><p>"Kei says you're friends, you say you're friends. He values friendships and he loves with all his heart. That's why his heart breaks easier than most and takes longer to fix. Don't hurt him," the man repeated in a time akin to a plea, "don't break his heart. Please don't betray his trust."</p><p>His arm tightened around Tsukki's waist. "I won't. I promise I won't."</p><p>"A time will come when he'll tell you he's fine, don't take his word for it. Your guts will tell you he needs you but doesn't want to impose, believe it. You must hound him, smother him with love and every bit of your affection. As the friend you both insist you are," the man quickly added. "Kei is worth more than you think, you'll see."</p><p>They wrapped up their discussion on a lighter note and Tsukki, suspecting they were done, demanded to speak to his brother.</p><p>"So he can chew me out? Nah I think I'll pass. Tell him I have to go, paperwork."</p><p>"He says he has paperwork," Tetsuro relayed.</p><p>"Screw the paperwork, don't let him hang up," Tsukki yelled, already reaching for the phone. "Aki..." But alas he was speaking to a dial tone. Tsukki groaned. "Did he tell you anything?"</p><p>"Urrr yeah. A lot of things."</p><p>Tsukki worried his bottom lip. "What'd he say?"</p><p>"A lot," Tetsuro teased.</p><p>"You're killing me here Kuroo."</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's not my intent to make you die."</p><p>"Kuroooooo."</p><p>"Tsukki it's a private conversation between two gentlemen. I'm not gonna discuss it with you."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Tsukki rose from his legs. "Fine, be that way. Bloody old men and their secrets."</p><p>"I am not that old," he complained, pretty aggrieved. He was just thirty-two, a young man in his prime.</p><p>"You're ten years older than me, Kuroo. You're a fucking relic."</p><p>As Tetsuro voiced his displeasure, Tsukki began packing up the open files and stowing them on the side drawer that wasn't on Tetsuro's side of the bed. Being ignored while laying out valid points about why he could only be described as a spry young man was quite disheartening, in fact he was this close to flexing his muscles for Tsukki. Old man, ha! Ten years was nothing, it didn't make him old, just older depending on who's age his was compared to. He'd never been called old, he didn't even have any grey hairs.</p><p>Done, Tsukki threw back the conforter and said, "Get in."</p><p>He shot his companion a glare then reached over to snap his laptop shut. "You only think I'm old because you're barely legal."</p><p>"It's called youth," Tsukki shot back, holding his glare defiantly. "Now get in."</p><p>Throwing his hands up, Tetsuro did as he'd been commanded. Surprisingly Tsukki climbed in beside him and flicked the light switch, plunging them into darkness. He listened to the rustling sounds his companion made as he got comfortable and wondered why his body was suddenly relaxed with Tsukki beside him. The tension seeped out of his muscles, replaced by laxness. </p><p>Tsukki breathed quietly, his presence still yet abundant. He didn't know why the younger man chose to join him in bed and he sure wasn't complaining. Maybe Tsukki needed the companionship as much as he did. Perhaps he felt he'll sleep better if he wasn't alone tonight. He feared stirring up bad memories otherwise he might've asked if Tsukki was okay after all it was only yesterday he'd run into his dad. Except Tsukki might not be up to talking about it and God forbid that Tetsuro chased him away with unpleasant topics.</p><p>He selected a neutral subject. "I didn't know you spoke English."</p><p>Tsukki snorted. "It's not something I mention. We all speak English in my family, it's a part of our heritage apparently."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"My great great grandmother from my father's side was half British so learning English and passing it to the next generation became a thing in the family."</p><p>"Wow. So you have British blood, impressive." Very impressive.</p><p>"After so many generations, it's already too diluted to count where I'm concerned," Tsukki replied dryly. </p><p>Tetsuro laughed. "Do you speak any other languages?"</p><p>"Nope. I tried to learn French in secondary school but it was too much work. Then Aki tried to teach me German, I can't pronounce the name of the company he works for so I guess I don't need to tell you how that played out." Tsukki shifted, "What about you?"</p><p>"Russian, French."</p><p>"Okay that's just... whoa." He actually sounded pretty impressed by the portfolio and Tetsuro felt a surge of pride at being able to elicit such a response from Tsukki. </p><p>"It's nothing huge."</p><p>"Any non-Russian who speaks Russian is amazing."</p><p>He chuckled. "Thanks I guess. Lev taught me."</p><p>Silence. Then, "He speaks Russian?"</p><p>"Yep. He's half-Russian. He couldn't speak Japanese very well when we first met so we agreed, he'd teach me the language and I'll teach him Japanese."</p><p>"That's cool."</p><p>"It was difficult at first but we got by. I could teach you if you like."</p><p>Tsukki chortled. "I'm not sure who that adventure is going to frustrate more. Russian is difficult."</p><p>He took a breath to deny it but considered it. "True. What about French? You wanted to learn it once, that means you think it's an interesting language, right?"</p><p>"Right," Tsukki replied slowly.</p><p>"How about I teach you French and you teach me English?"</p><p>"Really?" he asked after a beat.</p><p>"Really. I don't know what it is about English that I can't quite grasp."</p><p>"Must be the old age," Tsukki muttered, "brain isn't what it used to be."</p><p>"Fuck you," Tetsuro muttered back. Seriously fuck him.</p><p>"I'm in."</p><p>What... Oh he meant the teaching not the fucking. "Great."</p><p>Tsukki hummed. "Good luck."</p><p>Good luck. The sass on this guy. "I'm not the one who failed to learn two languages at different times," he snarked. "But hey, may the best man win."</p><p>"Don't you mean may be younger brain__"</p><p>Okay he'd had enough. He stuffed a pillow in Tsukki's face. </p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro snapped his laptop shut as the zoom meeting ended, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his palms. One chore down, a zillion more to go. He sipped his tea and gagged in revulsion, it had gone cold.</p><p>Jesus but he was beat. He'd worked himself stupid, even his brain hurt. He knew he had to hurry though because once Tsukki came home, he'd make Tetsuro take a break. A small smile worked its way through his fogginess at Tsukki's care taking. He'd admit, he'd secretly loved his guest barging in on him last night and ordering him to sleep; he'd especially loved how Tsukki hadn't asked before he'd joined Tetsuro in bed. With Tsukki there, he'd slept like a baby only to be woken by the smell of burnt toast.</p><p>He chuckled. Seriously, burnt toast. Who still burnt toast in this era? It was a surprise the smoke alarm hadn't gone off.</p><p>Tsukki for his part was proving to be a splendid companion. After their near-fatal morning yesterday, he'd thought the younger man would be stiff around him but Tsukki had seamlessly fallen into the role of housemate. In a manner of speaking, Tsukki behaved like family. A concept Tetsuro valued with every fibre of his being. He loved the freedom Tsukki now had with him, how his inhibitions had loosened considerably. It was nice to sit with the younger man and just talk. Tetsuro would miss him when he leaves.</p><p>His heart froze a little. He'd gotten so used to Tsukki's presence these two days that the blond now seemed to be a fixture in his home. Then there was the other problem; alone, how would Tsukki handle it if his father continued to patrol his apartment building, waiting for another opportunity to catch him off guard. </p><p>He grinded his teeth as the image of a frightened Tsukki rose in his mind. What sort of father abandoned their child then suddenly re-emerge out of the blue? Tsukki hadn't discussed what had transpired between them but Ryu had given Tetsuro a condensed version of what he'd witnessed. He couldn't believe the man had the guts to ask for an audience, what fucking right did he have to so after three years of silence? Tetsuro had seen how scared shitless Tsukki had been and he couldn't blame the guy, not after the nasty encounter he'd had with his mother. If it was left to him, Tsukki would stay here for an entire month to make sure his father got tired of coming after him and left him alone. </p><p>The dick. It was lucky Tetsuro wasn't there else he might've left there with a broken nose. Anyone who abandoned their child wasn't worth shit. Thank goodness Tsukki's brother stood by him, at least one member of his family was at his corner. </p><p>Having a discussion with Akiteru had been rather jarring yet it had helped to further confirm what he already knew about the blond: that beneath all that rough is a diamond. It was weird how their paths had crossed, weirder still what Tsukki was gradually evolving to mean to him. He wanted to protect the younger man from any and everything with a potential to hurt him, he wanted to take him and shield him from the unpleasant memories that gave him such fierce insecurities to battle.</p><p>Akiteru had called it, Tsukki had an instinctual inclination for flight and that made Tetsuro uncomfortable. If there was a fight or a disagreement, Tsukki would rather pull away than stand and tackle it. A direct contrast to Tetsuro who preferred to hash out whatever it may be. He guessed that was probably what he'd subconsciously noticed about Tsukki that made him harsh with the blond initially. Generally, Tetsuro disliked it when people shied away from situations to 'avoid conflict'. Tsukki had always chosen the easiest way to bow out of a problematic situation, that trait hadn't scored him good points as far as Tetsuro was concerned. </p><p>Now that he'd seen the younger man, gotten to really know him, a soft spot had formed within Tetsuro for him. Each time he looked at Tsukki, all he wanted was to lock him up in his house and take care of him so no one could reach him and hurt him anymore. It was a rather foolish sentiment he knew, still...</p><p>Back to work.</p><p>Pulling his drawer, he reached in to check a set of files for a certain document that held a certain something that'll help as a reference for what he currently worked on. He hadn't had need for them since he'd brought them home months ago and he'd been too lazy to make them into softcopies to store on his laptop. As a result, his drawer was quite full to the point of almost overflowing. Making a mental note to sort them sometime this week, he hefted the entire bulk unto his desk and began rifling through them. It didn't take him long to narrow it down to three files which he proceeded to painstakingly scan. He knew what he was searching for was somewhere close...</p><p>Aha! He lifted a sheaf, carefully looking at them to confirm they were indeed his target. As he did, a couple of papers fell to the ground. With a groan, he reached for them, lifted and two more fluttered back. A rather dramatic sigh escaped him as he tilted once more to pick them up; as he placed them on the desk, one in particular caught his eyes. It was white with no visible writings on it and appeared slightly thicker in consistency than the regular papers.</p><p>Odd, he thought. He pulled it out from under the other paper and saw it was an envelope. With no ado, he opened it and his heart almost gave out as he stared at the contents. He pulled out the rectangular paper from within and just fucking stared. At that moment, thousands of thoughts filtered through his mind at once. Could Tsukki have put it here? But how? When?  Today made it the third day he was here, and he hadn't entered the office. Tetsuro knew that for sure because he usually locked the room after his nephews came in here once upon a time and made paper planes out of some very important documents. </p><p>So then Tsukki hadn't, it still didn't explain how it had come to be here. He stared at the cheque between his fingers, the same one that had gone missing those months ago, the one he'd fired Tsukki over. He'd called the younger man a thief to his face, allowed animosity overtake him where the blond was concerned, almost hated him and all for what? A cheque that had simply been misplaced? Tetsuro could not for the life of him recall moving the thing from his restaurant to his home. </p><p>An explanation could be that he had placed files on top of it in the drawer, forgotten what he'd done and then mistakenly carried the files including the cheque home with him. He recalled he had taken some finished work back home the day before he'd discovered the cheque missing. It was only natural that he hadn't realised this until today since there had been no need to go through documents he had no need for. Christ almighty, how was he meant to face Tsukki with this news? Tsukki might say he was glad it had been found but Tetsuro knew Tsukki would feel terrible about it. Vindicated or not, the blond would have every right to be upset considering all he'd had to go through because of Tetsuro's carelessness.</p><p>Shit. </p><p>There was no way he was hiding this from Tsukki, he had to tell him today. Except how could he when his nerves were shot to hell? He couldn't fathom where to begin an explanation. He glared at the piece of paper, thinking how it was the source of his predicament and how if he had just known to check this bloody drawer before jumping to conclusions, those nasty encounters could have been avoided. </p><p>The sound of the front door jarred him from his thoughts. Tsukki was back from school already, and he hadn't had the time to order his thoughts. Leaving the cheque on the desk, he made his way out of the office to the parlour to greet the younger man but instead of his guest, Aone's imposing figure was sprawled on the couch. Sensing his entrance, the big man looked up from his iPad and gave him the peace sign.</p><p>"Aone!" Tetsuro called happily, "What drags you to my lair?"</p><p>The man chuckled. "You make it sound like I never visit."</p><p>"I haven't seen you in months." Aone's brow lifted. His brows were so light you'd think he was browless if you didn't look closely. "Okay weeks, but you know what I mean."</p><p>Aone smirked. "Nope."</p><p>Tetsuro flipped him off and threw himself beside his companion. Aone was huge, a whooping six foot seven like his brother Lev though he was broader. Aone was the first child of his parents, Alisa -their sister- was second, followed by Lev; he took his big brother role very seriously just like every other commitment. Although they did not resemble facially, his physique was similar to his younger brother's from their hulking height to their silver hair and overall intensity.</p><p>Aone was always busy with one project or the other so Tetsuro didn't get to see him as often as he saw Lev but once in a while, he'd pop in when Tetsuro least expected, spend a good number of hours with him then disappear again. He was a quiet man, brooding- like his husband liked to say. Regardless, Tetsuro enjoyed his company a lot. Aone was two years older than him, in a way Tetsuro viewed him like a second older brother. Seriously the guy was chill and totally less annoying than Daichi.</p><p>"You hungry? I've got..." he searched his brain for any leftovers or snacks and came up blank, "something."</p><p>"You've got something."</p><p>He nodded. "Somewhere. Okay I haven't made lunch yet but I can put something together real quick." Aone hesitated, glanced at his timepiece. Tetsuro nudged a little more, "Come on, thirty minutes tops. When was the last time you had a real home cooked meal, huh?"</p><p>Aone threw his head back and laughed. He had a deep laugh. When he laughed, his eyes scrunched shut and he had a tendency to lay a palm on his sternum like he was trying to push it back in. "Futakuchi will roast you if he hears this. I'm gonna tell him."</p><p>"Tell him to bring it on. I've got enough weight on him to flatten him." Futakuchi was Aone's husband of thirteen months though they'd dated for three years before they'd tied the knot.  Futakuchi enjoyed getting a rise out of people and Tetsuro similarly enjoyed using areas he lacked skill to jab at him. For instance, Futakuchi was utter trash when it came to cooking but was great at prep work as long as you told him what to do. "So were you just gonna sit here by yourself or did you intend searching for me?"</p><p>"Eventually," he rumbled. "The plan was to catch my breath, find a drink in the kitchen, maybe something to chow if there's any, then give you a call."</p><p>"You were gonna dial my phone when you coulda simply come upstairs, you lazy motherfucker."</p><p>"Nah I was yell from the bottom of the stairs. Cook me something, man, I'm starving."</p><p>"Noodles okay for you?"</p><p>"Anything you cook is okay for me."</p><p>And that was the amazing thing about this man. Aone was not picky when it came to food, he devoured anything placed before him and was liberal with compliments. Tetsuro never got tired of feeding him; Aone made you feel like the world's best chef. He wouldn't leave a speck of food in his plate and would insist on doing the dishes afterwards. </p><p>As he went about reheating the rest of the grilled shrimp and grilled pork, Aone spied the egg rolls on the counter and requested some with his noodles. Tetsuro then used the opportunity to talk to him about Shinsuke since he hadn't come around to doing it. Aone listened, munching on the cookies he'd swiped and when Tetsuro's explanation ended, agreed to meet him. No questions asked, no complaints made. That was Aone, he was not in the habit of complaining or giving excuses no matter how inconvenient the circumstance. He told Tetsuro he'd get back to him with respect to a time to meet Shinsuke. </p><p>Three hours later Aone left, taking with him a tupperware full of Buffalo chicken Caesar Futakuchi specifically requested when Aone told him he was visiting and another full of some of the chicken Tetsuro fried for the house. As the man drove away, Tsukki's lanky figure appeared at the mouth of the drive. A smile tore at his lips and something within him felt at ease. </p><p>Tsukki was home. </p><p>Waiting for him, Tetsuro's head reminded him of his earlier dilemma after the shocking rediscovery of the cheque but he didn't let the thought linger; he shoved it somewhere at the back of his mind, telling himself he'd tell the younger man when the time was right.</p><p>Jittery with excitement, he jogged over to welcome his blond home. </p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think of a barbecue?" Kuroo asked Kei while they ate dinner that night.</p><p>Kuroo had so graciously remembered his promise to cook Kei halibut claypot fish; Kei for his part was enjoying the meal too much to bother about a conversation until now.</p><p>Kei paused, spoon halfway to his mouth. He blinked at Kuroo. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"A barbecue," the raven repeated patiently as if Kei was a pitifully slow child.</p><p>Regretfully he replaced the spoon in the bowl, replying carefully, "Umm they're great, I guess. Lots lot of meat to eat."</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, sporting a tiny smile. "Of course meat will be first thing you mention. You're every vegan's nightmare." </p><p>"Hey God said go forth and eat the animals." </p><p>Kuroo cackled. "Where the hell did you hear that?"</p><p>"The bible. The book of Genesis commands us to dominate the animals; it doesn't get any more literal than that."</p><p>Shaking his head playfully, Kuroo snickered, then asked, "Are you christian?"</p><p>"My mother is. My father's family are Buddhists. Growing up, we'd go to church with my mother on Sundays and visit the temple with my father once a week." </p><p>"That's a lot of worshiping."</p><p>Kei chuckled. "You could say that but we liked it. Church was fun, traditional temples have a calming atmosphere. It was a nice balance."</p><p>Kuroo sipped his tea; Kei was beginning to deduce it was the raven's drink of choice. Only Kuroo accompanied a meal of steamed rice and fish with tea. "You weren't allowed to choose?"</p><p>It was sort of normal to be asked that question whenever he had a discussion of this nature. People found it strange that he dual worshipped as a child. The general expectation was to make a choice although majority of the opinions expressed leaned toward his father; Kei believed it was due to the patriarchal system prevalent in traditional Asian societies, not to mention the popularity of traditional worship over all others.</p><p>"It's not like that. No one forced us to go with them to any place of worship, but then again we didn't have the talk with our parents either. Aki and I unanimously decided to." There were times he'd dragged Tadashi along when the guy obviously hadn't wanted to church with him, however Tadashi hadn't quite wholeheartedly fought him. Kei hadn't thought much about it but now he knew it was because his best friend had been nursing a crush on his brother. The silly idiot. "What about you?"</p><p>"My family are traditional worshippers. They left us to our devises when we were young though they often encouraged us to visit the temple. Generally my parents were pretty relaxed about religion. One time when we visited my father's hometown, my brother and I got a Buddha statue from one of their temples and made a small shrine when we returned home. We erected the shrine outside the house, we'd visit it once a day and burn incense every other day. It was all Daichi's idea. He was tired of dragging his tired ass to the temple so he presented the idea to me. I liked it and that was that."</p><p>Every now and then, Kuroo would drop a piece of information about himself that Kei found intriguing. He especially liked to hear anecdotes about Kuroo's childhood, they were usually funny. Kei didn't have the mind to ask Kuroo personal questions directly so whenever the raven opened that door, Kei snatched the opportunity. "How did you manage to build the shrine?"</p><p>"Daichi is skilled in constructing stuff, seriously he's a natural. Dad says he inherited his crafting gift. Anyway we dipped out of our savings for the wood and nails and glue. We borrowed tools from one of dad's foreman; he supervised while we busted our asses to get it perfectly. Or rather I busted my ass while my brother was in his element."</p><p>Kei giggled. "How old were you then?"</p><p>"Twelve. Daichi was fifteen."</p><p>"That's impressive."</p><p>Kuroo smirked. "I almost shattered a bone when I lost my grip on a hammer, I poked my thigh with a nail though thank goodness I was up to date on my tetanus shot and I spilled glue on my brother's hair accidentally but yeah, pretty impressive work."</p><p>Kei laughed. "Oh my God."</p><p>His amber eyes twinkled. "Daichi warned me not to touch it and of course like any twelve year old I didn't listen. I was quite tall then but my hands couldn't reach the glue no matter how much I stretched. It didn't occur to me to simply walk to the other edge of the table to grab it. The container toppled so I thought I'd just scoop the glue back before my brother found out. Unfortunately it had to be that Daichi was sitting below. I knew I was in trouble the second I heard Daichi make a weird sound, I wasn't sure whether to run and hide or pretend I'd fainted. </p><p>Anyway it mostly got his back and neck but some spilled on his hair. He wore it long like his best friend at the time so he had to get a haircut, a very low cut. He's worn his hair short since then."</p><p>Kei's sides hurt from laughing. Picturing Kuroo as a short kid, standing on tiptoes, stubbornly struggling to reach something beyond the capacity of his arms was adorable. He wished he could ask to see his childhood pictures to know what Kuroo looked like growing up. "What did your parents say?"</p><p>Kuroo smirked. "Dad took me aside and promised me my brother was never going to forgive me, mum told him he was lucky it didn't touch his scalp else he would've been the first bald kid in the entire family. She hated his long hair which is sort of weird since she likes his best friend's. Asahi wears his hair almost to his back and mum goes nuts over it."</p><p>"Better it be someone else?" he observed with a smile of his own.</p><p>"That's about right. So, barbecue."</p><p>For some strange reason, a ball of anxiousness settled in the pit of Kei's stomach. Why did Kuroo have to ask him at all, it's his home. "You don't have to ask my opinion if that's what you want."</p><p>"We're sharing a house, Tsukki, of course I'd want your opinion."</p><p>"I like barbecues enough," Kei said finally when it was obvious Kuroo wasn't saying anything more without Kei's answer. As the older man nodded approvingly, Kei wondered what might've happened had he said he hated barbecues. Would Kuroo have proposed a differently themed gathering or gone right ahead to do what he pleased?</p><p>"It's not gonna be a rowdy affair. Just family, a few friends. You can invite your friends too. The ones you mentioned and their boyfriends. I'd like to meet them."</p><p>Kei thought he'd swallow his tongue. Invite his friends? Yeah like that was ever going to happen. He cleared his throat. "When is this barbecue happening?"</p><p>If Kuroo noticed his lack of reply regarding inviting his friends, he gave no indication. "Friday evening."</p><p>Today was Tuesday. "That's very close."</p><p>"It is," the man said happily as if it wasn't a problem. "It was spur of the moment ish but totally workable. It'll be easier for me to plan since you're here."</p><p>"I'm leaving tomorrow."</p><p>Kuroo absolutely stilled, giving Kei a stare that made him feel like he'd just said something abominable. "You can't. I thought you're gonna be here with me until Sunday."</p><p>It was Kei's turn to stare at his host although Kei had a feeling he didn't look quite intelligent doing so. "But we didn't talk about it."</p><p>"Cause I thought it was settled. How long did you think you were staying?"</p><p>"Two days." And three nights.</p><p>"Two..." he stared at Kei, aghast. "No."</p><p>"But I only packed for two days." </p><p>"No wonder your bag was light. We'll go back and get you more clothes or you can wear mine. Two days isn't nearly enough to catch a break."</p><p>Kei didn't miss the honesty in Kuroo's eyes. He wasn't asking for the sake of doing so, he wasn't insisting because he wanted company, he truly wanted Kei with him. But why? Kei wasn't so great a guy to be around, what did Kuroo see in him that he'd want to share space with him for a whole week? "Okay," Kei said slowly.</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Friday can work."</p><p>"And your stay?"</p><p>Kei gulped, glancing at Kuroo again to be sure his expression hadn't wavered. It hadn't. "We can extend it."</p><p>Kuroo's smile was blinding. "Great. With you on my side, we're gonna conquer this thing."</p><p>"Like you need me to conquer anything," Kei muttered, still a little thrown off. </p><p>But Kuroo appeared not to have heard. "I'll invite Daichi and his wife, Asahi and Yu, Ko and Shin, Keiji, Kenma and Yaku. Oh yeah Lev and his siblings. That's... twelve. How many of your friends are coming?"</p><p>Kei was stuck at 'Lev'. Lev was coming. Lev who was Kuroo's somebody or the other. Lev who Kei knew absolutely nothing about and who seemed to have taken a like-dislike attitude where Kei was concerned.</p><p>"Tsukki?" Kuroo's tone was full of concern. He'd probably been talking while Kei was lost in thought.</p><p>Kei tried to speak, the words that came out were different from what he proposed to ask. "Lev is coming?"</p><p>"Yeah." Kuroo laughed, "He'll kill me if I don't invite him. Why, is something wrong?"</p><p>He tried to school his expression. "No. Nothing."</p><p>Kuroo stared at him for a beat like he was waiting for Kei to say there was indeed a problem and then spill his guts as to what said problem was. When Kei remained resolutely quiet, the raven asked, "How many people are you inviting?"</p><p>"None," he threw out casually, returning to finish what was left of his meal so he wouldn't be forced to look at Kuroo and see the shock or disappointment in his eyes. </p><p>"What do you mean none?" Trust Kuroo not to simply let it go. "What about Tadashi and... Sho?"</p><p>Kei almost winced at Kuroo's casual use of Shoyou's nickname. His friend would hate hearing Kuroo call him that since he still disliked the man for firing Kei. "They'll be busy."</p><p>"I guess I can understand since it's a weekday. Should we reschedule?"</p><p>"No!" Kei yelled, panicked. </p><p>"Surely there's someone you can invite," Kuroo went on contemplatively. "What about your neighbour Ryu?"</p><p>Kei blinked. Ryu and he weren't even all that close. "He might be busy."</p><p>"We won't know unless we ask. We'll check with him when we go to pick your clothes tomorrow."</p><p>"Kuroo..." he began to argue but then snapped mouth shut. His host was trying, it wouldn't be fair to keep shutting him down when he only meant well. Besides Ryu really might be busy and if he wasn't, he'd be a safer bet than Tadashi or Sho. "Alright."</p><p>That blinding smile was back. "Great. If Lev is free, maybe he can pick Ryu on his way. He lives about ten minutes away from your apartment."</p><p>Kei's chest squeezed at the mention of that name again. He really couldn't say why any reference to Lev made him feel this way. Lev had been quite intimidating when they'd met, he'd kinda made Kei aware of himself in an uncomfortable way. Not to mention the fact that he and Kuroo were obviously close in an undefined relationship. Just thinking of Lev and Kuroo together, how well they fit, churned his stomach. It wasn't that he was jealous -ish- it just... Fuck. </p><p>He swallowed the last of his food and forced himself to ask. "Are you... I mean you and Lev, is there something going on with you?" Kuroo's eyes widened. Kei hastened to correct. "I meant were you ever together?"</p><p>Kuroo stared at him weirdly, long enough for Kei to feel utterly embarrassed. Crap, he shouldn't have asked something so personal. What business was it of his anyway? Just because Kuroo took a liking to him doesn't mean he owed Kei an explanation. Just because Kei felt a little more close to Kuroo than before didn't mean Kuroo had to tell him anything. Kei took a breath to apologise at the same time that Kuroo burst out laughing. </p><p>The man laughed long, hard and belly deep. He laughed like he'd just heard the funniest thing from the silliest being while Kei sat there like a idiot. He looked away, feeling foolish. It would've been better if he'd kept his big mouth shut, at least then Kuroo wouldn't see how much of a wuss he was. When Kuroo's laughter did not end, Kei shot to his feet, grabbed his plates from the island and dashed to the sink. He'd known asking was a bad idea. He would quickly wash up and flee upstairs. Maybe he'd be able to save some face, maybe by tomorrow Kuroo would've forgotten all about it. A big hand gently circled his upper arm.</p><p>"Whoa, what's this?" the raven asked quietly, all mirth vanishing from his tone. Kuroo turned him so that they now faced each other except Kei was too ashamed to hold his gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."</p><p>But he was free to. It wasn't his fault Kei was a touchy bitch. "It's okay," he mumbled, eyes down cast.</p><p>"No it's not. I'm sorry. To answer your question, no we didn't date or ever dated nor do we plan to. Lev's my cousin."</p><p>Kei's head snapped up. "Your cousin."</p><p>Kuroo picked on the unvoiced question. "His mum is Russian, his dad is my mum's elder brother."</p><p>Kei frowned. "But you said you met and he couldn't speak Japanese..." Wasn't that what Kuroo said last night or had Kei misheard?</p><p>"They lived in Russia until he was seven. Lev is the last of three, Daichi and I were already acquainted with his older siblings but we met him for the first time when they moved to Japan."</p><p>"Oh I thought..." Kei drifted off because he was afraid he'd come off as even more stupid if he voiced his thoughts. </p><p>"Lev tends to make people think that way. He's very protective and he sometimes gets all up in our business as a result."</p><p>He knew he hadn't missed any brotherly, or rather, cousinly way Lev acted because he hadn't acted like he was Kuroo's relative. But now that he considered it, Lev had not behaved like he and Kuroo were romantically involved either. He had been protective, a bit nosy and off putting but that was it. "He asked if we were a thing and  stared at me suspiciously when I said we weren't. He kept asking questions like he didn't believe me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or distrustful." He gulped, remembering how Lev had practically kicked him out. "He was really eager for me to leave."</p><p>Kuroo muttered what sounded like a curse under his breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know but I should have suspected. Was he rude? That sonofabitch."</p><p>"He wasn't rude but his scrutiny was uncomfortable. I hadn't expected anyone to come, he did and he was... too much." Very much.</p><p>Kuroo rubbed his forehead with a long suffering sigh. "Lev is a doctor, my primary caregiver when I have my episodes. I guess you both got off the wrong foot. I swear he's much better company than that."</p><p>"His attitude had less to do with care giving." It had been more personal.</p><p>"I imagine. Let's sit, I wanna explain something." Kuroo sat on the stool beside Kei, turning so that they faced each other. Their knees brushed and Kuroo adjusted until they touched. He said, "Do you remember Daishou, the ex I told you about?" He waited for Kei to nod before going on. "I'm sure from what I told you you can pretty much guess his overall attitude. Our relationship was ghastly, toxic from a certain point until the very end. I tried to make him happy, I compromised my own needs and comfort to see he got what he wanted. Somehow it was never enough. There was always something I'd done wrong, something he wasn't happy about.</p><p>"He didn't move in with me but he had a couple of things in my room and it sort of gave me hope that we'll find a way around whatever troubles our relationship faced. Sometimes we'd fight and he'd leave, wouldn't talk to me for days and then show up and carry on like nothing out of the ordinary happened. He bitched about the hours I put in at the restaurant and the company, he hated when I hung out with my friends but he wouldn't come if I asked him to tag along. </p><p>"Then one night, I just blew up." Kuroo sighed like the story exhausted him. He rubbed a hand over his face, looking a little pale and drawn. "I'd had a very bad day. See we'd lost a huge contract at the company because of me and even though dad and Daichi said it was normal, I felt guilty cause I knew I could've done better. I came home, expecting to have a conversation with my boyfriend, tell him what happened, let him make me feel better but no, the first thing out of his mouth..." Kuroo shook his head. "All I saw was black. I yelled at him like I'd never done before, when he got over the initial shock, he gave as good as he got. I went upstairs for a shower, I came down to apologise but he was gone. I didn't see him for two weeks and then one day I returned home to find his things gone.</p><p>"He wouldn't pick my calls or reply my texts. I finally took the hint when he blocked me. Later, I found out he'd been screwing his friend for months. That was where he went each time we fought. Last I heard, they were still together. I changed the locks in the house cause he didn't leave my keys behind and I put in a new security code in the alarm. I got tested, the results were negative so at least I was grateful I didn't contact an STD or something from him. </p><p>"Honestly I'd like to say I dealt with it well but I didn't. I was a mess, I was hurt and it showed. Lev practically moved in, he helped me work through things; with time it hurt less, I was less devastated. It took me time but I healed. Since then Lev has been wary of guys he considers my potential love interests. He meant no harm with his behaviour. I'm sorry, I'll get him to apologise."</p><p>Kei gaped at the older man. Now Lev's attitude made sense and God, what Kuroo had passed through... "No, there's no need for that. I get it now. Shit Kuroo I'm sorry about your ex, it__"</p><p>"It's past," Kuroo interrupted in a firm voice, "there's nothing to it anymore. I've moved on." Oh Kuroo, Kei thought sadly, who are you trying to convince: me or yourself? "Just thought you should know why Lev acted the way he did."</p><p>"I understand." He'd never have thought a man like Kuroo would've been in an abusive relationship, that he might've been cheated on or treated less than a god. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. It's past."</p><p>But the man still hurt. Maybe not as badly as the initial, but there remained lingering pain from Daishou's indiscretion. "He has no idea what he threw away." For all his faults, Kuroo was a good man. How did anyone have a partner who would move heaven and earth for them and still walk away the way that Daishou did?</p><p>"You've seen me, Tsukki, you know I can be a dick. Can't blame him if he wanted away from that."</p><p>"Everyone makes mistakes. And I don't blame you for anything you said or did when you fired me. And afterwards. I'm sure you believed your anger was justified. I can't hold that against you either. But I've seen the type of man you are, you genuinely care about others, you'd give everything to make those you love happy. That's not the sort of person people with half a brain throw away."</p><p>Kuroo rose. "You don't have to butter me up."</p><p>Kei rose also. Normally Kuroo was the one breaching Kei's personal space to offer comfort, this time, with the tables turned, Kei did not hesitate to step forward, to touch his hand against Kuroo's, to try to make the man feel better. "When have you known me to do that?"</p><p>"I'm probably not what you think I am, Tsukki. In all my relationships, my partners were the ones who left. I'm the one with the problem."</p><p>"I sincerely doubt that but even if you are so what?" Kei's touch moved to Kuroo's stomach. The rock hard surface rippled at the contact. He trailed a path up the man's torso to his chest and laid his palm over Kuroo's beating heart. "You're human, you're allowed to be imperfect. That's no reason for him to cheat. He was a shitty boyfriend but you didn't cheat, did you? So what's his excuse."</p><p>"I must've done something wrong. I just wish I knew what."</p><p>Kei wanted to hug him, to soothe away the fear he spied in Kuroo's eyes. What scared him so? "Sometimes people don't need a reason to be arseholes." Kuroo did not appear mollified, Kei hated that guilt etched in the man's eyes. How long had Kuroo gone about beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault? </p><p>Amber eyes gazed at him, Kei gazed right back. And then he saw what he'd failed to see before- these were the eyes of a person who was no stranger to heartbreak, here was a man who had loved and lost in a horrific manner. He looked and he saw a battered heart throbbing deep where Kuroo had buried it. Kei was reflected in there, not just physically, emotionally too. Once again Kei admitted he had been wrong about this man who had previously been broken, still on the mend but carried on like nothing was out of place.</p><p>With a quiet trickle, clarity dawned. Kuroo had told Kei he intended having a family of his own; however, getting left behind constantly made him fear no one would stick around long enough for him to actualise that dream. That was the source of the fear in his eyes. But Kuroo must reject the idea that his partners leaving would continue to be a norm. </p><p>Kei whispered to his companion, not once breaking eye contact. "One day, someone will be lucky enough to land you and see you're a catch, that lucky man will hold on and never let go." Something felt funny in his chest at the thought of a faceless man laying claim to Kuroo. He ignored it. "You'll find love, you'll see; you'll have your family."</p><p>Kuroo interlaced their fingers on his chest, lifted them and placed a light kiss on Kei's knuckles. "Thank you," he said softly with a smile. It was tiny but appeared genuine enough. "Sorry the conversation got heavy."</p><p>These gentle moments they shared were becoming easier to fall into. Kei didn't think them awkward, he considered them comforting. He didn't particularly like being touched intimately unless by a boyfriend but he liked Kuroo's hand on him. He enjoyed being close to the big man, looked forward to spending time with Kuroo even if they weren't talking; being around him was enough. Kuroo made him feel safe; and when Kuroo was broken up about something, Kei wanted to make him feel safe too.</p><p>"It's okay," he breathed, "heavy is fine too."</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>"I've decided, I'm moving in with Tobio."</p><p>During his facetime with Akiteru, his brother had ranted and raved about their father, visibly getting more upset with each passing minute. Kei hadn't realised Akiteru had noted the state of his hair until he'd sent him some money and texted that it was for the hairdressers'. Kei tried to call him after almost an hour of waiting for a reply to the numerous texts he'd sent but Akiteru refused to pick up. So today, Kei visited the saloon. He'd considered redoing his previous dye job but changed his mind and chose to dye it misty mauve because the colour was simply stunning. Afterwards he'd dropped by Shoyou's -or rather Tobio's- house for a session. This time Shoyou was doing just Kei.</p><p>"When?" Kei asked, taking off his shirt.</p><p>"Dunno. Sometime this week. Maybe. I don't know."</p><p>Kei stared at him, did Shoyou sound a little confused? "Are you sure you don't want to wait? It sounds like you're doing this out a guilty conscience."</p><p>"I'm doing this out of a pure conscience. My fears are stupid."</p><p>"They're not stupid."</p><p>"They're unfounded."</p><p>"They're not unfounded."</p><p>Shoyou threw his hands up. "Well they're certainly something. Something not good. You said it yourselves the other day, I'm limiting both our feelings and I don't like it."</p><p>"You have nothing to prove to us or yourself." If Shoyou wasn't ready to move, he didn't have to make himself do so. Tobio wouldn't expect Shoyou to inconvenience himself just to please him.</p><p>"I'm not trying to prove__" he glared at Kei, "Will you stop contradicting me."</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbled.</p><p>"We're doing this on Wednesday since we'll all have time on our hands," Shoyou announced. "Tobio has a week off, Yuuji says he'll be very much disposed, we don't have class because of the public holiday. We're set. Tobio's friends will be in."</p><p>"For the move?" Kei asked in surprise. Shoyou had mentioned Tobio's clique from university, his frat brothers. The four of them had been inseparable and although they lived in different cities, they kept close contact and met up at least twice a year.</p><p>"Yes and no. They're having one of their little get together and it coincides with the move. So."</p><p>"It'll be nice to meet them."</p><p>Shoyou snorted. "Yeah right. They're dicks, especially... Just wait till you meet them."</p><p>Silence descended as they worked. Kei poised delicately, Shoyou chipping away on the block. Shoyou was sculpting his torso and thighs only but Kei had to stretch his body to the side in a way to bring out the 'ummph' as Shoyou put it. He wasn't sure how long they stayed as they were but it was long enough for Kei's calves to begin a loud and demanding protest not to mention the ache his left side was feeling. Shoyou decided to work on the back first so Kei couldn't turn to see how far he'd gone but it certainly wouldn't be long before he couldn't not move. </p><p>The second Shoyou called for a breather, Kei collapsed dramatically to the ground. Laughing, his friend tossed him a bottle of water and joined him on the floor. They shot the breeze for a while when Tadashi pushed into the studio and after a short greeting, addressed Kei. </p><p>"Where have you been? I went to your apartment and Ryu said your dad showed up and then you had to leave with some guy and you were staying with him for sometime." He glanced at Shoyou, "Did you know about this?"</p><p>Shoyou looked just as puzzled "No." </p><p>No doubt Shoyou wondered why the hell Kei hadn't thought to mention this in all the hours he'd been here.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Tadashi razed, "And who is this guy?"</p><p>Kei's legs softened to jelly, his chest unable to contain his frantic heart. This was it, he thought with a sickening dread that made him dizzy, the jig was up and he wasn't even mentally prepared to talk to his friends about Kuroo. Where was his explanation supposed to start? Was he supposed to edit the story or give them the entire gist? He realised his body was coiled tight as if ready to spring, making his weakened legs scream in anguish. Straightening, he sat on the studio couch and began pulling on his jeans, unable to look either of his companion in the eyes. </p><p>"Kei?" Tadashi called restlessly. </p><p>"Yes," he whispered breathlessly. </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Yes," he said again in a marginally stronger voice.</p><p>He rose to his feet and grabbed his t-shirt with unsteady hands. </p><p>"Yes to what?" inquired Tadashi. "Your dad, the guy we didn't know about or both?"</p><p>Jesus. They were going to make him say it, weren't they? "Both," he rasped in a voice that didn't sound like his own. </p><p>What was he doing? Now wasn't a good time to talk about this. Should he lie for now, make his escape, regroup and confess or what? Just what? If he'd had the chance to talk to them about this, let them hear it from his own mouth first, he might've been able to present it in a more delicate manner. He'd know the right thing to say and how to say it. Now that opportunity had been snatched from him.</p><p>Ryu had ruined everything. Damn him.</p><p>Okay that wasn't very fair. Ryu absolutely had no idea anything was amiss, for all the man knew Kei had informed his friends of the unfortunate development. It was Kei's own fault for foot dragging. It was his fault he was in this mess.</p><p>He'd been quiet longer than Tadashi was comfortable with so the brunet had to ask. "Why didn't you tell us? Who is this guy? Are you seeing him?"</p><p>"No." He'd worn the shirt back side front. He didn't care.</p><p>"Then how come you went with him and why didn't you tell us? You know you could've easily stayed in either of our apartment and even if you didn't want to, you should've told us."</p><p>Kei patted his pocket for his wallet. "I knew you'd worry and I wasn't ready to talk about my father." Grabbing his phone, he shoved it into an empty pocket. </p><p>"We understand you didn't want to talk about your dad, you could've mentioned it though. And this guy, who is he?"</p><p>Kei scrambled for his hoodie, barely paying attention to what he was doing as he simultaneously tried put it on while shoving his feet into his trainers. </p><p>"We're not allowed to know a random guy you're staying with? A guy you chose to run to instead of us."</p><p>Shoyou's tone alone told him raising his eyes would be a horrible mistake, he did it anyway and immediately regretted his decision. Tadashi looked distraught but it was Shoyou that scared him, the ginger's eyes blazed fiercely with some unidentifiable emotion. He had to hurry, had to get away from here now. He could feel the stirring of panic tingling at the base of his spine in warning. </p><p>With only an arm through the arm of the hoodie, Kei awkwardly tied his laces. He shook his head, willing them to understand. It wasn't like they thought. If he'd thought it was remotely safe to mention his relations with Kuroo to them, he would've have done so weeks ago.</p><p>"Do we know this guy?" Tadashi almost wailed in evident frustration. </p><p>"No. Yes. I mean you know about him, you've just never met him." Kei pushed his other arm through the arm of the hoodie, carefully avoiding their eyes. It felt as if they might be able to read his eyes and immediately get the answers they sought.</p><p>"Is he someone you're having a thing with? You never told us about someone like that so how could we possibly know him?" Shoyou's frown bled into his voice.</p><p>Kei wet his lip. "I... We don't have a thing. Per se." Their blank faces pushed the words out. "We only had sex once. We left Inverse together that night we hung out." </p><p>A semblance of clarity filtered Tadashi's eyes. "You kept contact with him?"</p><p>"Kinda." Kei swallowed, "Yes."</p><p>Shoyou glanced at Tadashi askance. "You knew about this." He sounded slightly hurt.</p><p>Tadashi stared at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell but it was supposedly only a one night stand. He never mentioned the guy afterwards."</p><p>"So who is this mysterious one night stand you met at the club and ended up trusting more than us?"</p><p>Kei's eyes fluttered as if to protect him. "Sho..."</p><p>"Who is he?"</p><p>Kei nervously patted his pockets again even though he already knew his stuff were safely inside. There was no way out of this, not without spilling the truth. The way they were staring at him, they were out for blood. Kei swallowed and if not for the mercy of God, he might've choked. He closed his eyes and prayed with every fibre of his being that their reaction wouldn't be as he knew it would be. Let him be mistaken, let him think about this moment later and laugh at how stupid and irrational his fears were. Let it... "It's Kuroo," he blurted and held his breath, waiting.</p><p>"What?" Shoyou growled so low under his breath it might've gone unheard if the room hadn't suddenly been plunged into a thick silence following his confession.</p><p>Kei licked his absurdly dry lips. If he stretched them too wide, they'd crack and bleed like his heart was currently in danger of doing. His eyes pleaded with them to understand, to not make him repeat himself. He was ashamed and he didn't even know why. "Kuroo."</p><p>"Kuroo?" Tadashi spat. "Is this a joke?"</p><p>God he wished. With everything Kuroo had done for him, Kei couldn't help but wish at this moment that their paths hadn't crossed that night at the club, that he hadn't agreed to go back with Kuroo, that he'd left Kuroo's house the morning after instead of staying until evening, that he hadn't agreed to dinner, that he'd refused Kuroo's offer of friendship. If none of that had happened, none of this will be happening. </p><p>"Let me get this right," Shoyou snarled, "you're currently living in the same house with your ex boss who fired you after falsely accusing you. Oh, and before that, you let him take you home and fuck you."</p><p>He couldn't handle the disgust on their faces, the disappointment in their eyes. "He's not like that," he pleaded, "Kuroo is a good man, you haven't had the chance to know hi__"</p><p>Tadashi laughed. It was sarcastic and over laced with mockery. "Do you hear yourself?" He was looking at Kei as if he couldn't recognise the person before him. "Do you hear how dumb you sound? You're truly living up to the blond reputation, congratulations."</p><p>"It's not__"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, you idiot."</p><p>Kei gave Shoyou a pained look, wanting to explain to them. "If you'd just give me a chance to__"</p><p>"What the hell did he do to make you sleep with him? Did he offer you money or were you that hard up for company you decided to spread your legs for whoever."</p><p>He couldn't believe Tadashi just called him a whore. "I didn't take money from him," his voice shook, his palms damp with nervous sweat. "I'm not a tramp."</p><p>"You're sure acting like one."</p><p>Unable to hear more, Kei made his escape. He pushed past them, into the hall. He navigated blindly, moving by the sheer power of muscle memory. He heard them behind him, feet shuffling, voices raised. Kei tuned them out and just kept moving; once out the front door, he was making a dash for it. In the parlour, they finally caught up; Tadashi grabbed his arm and roughly yanked him around, Kei almost lost balance in the process.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere until you explain yourself." His friend's voice was raised. "You fucked him, or rather he fucked you, you kept it from us but you couldn't stay away and what, you kept going back to that.... that man," he said with acrid distaste. "He treated you like trash, still you let him screw you. Are you out of your mind?"</p><p>Shoyou scoffed. "Is that even a question? Look at him, he's obviously been fucked out of his senses."</p><p>"Have you no shame? No pride at all?"</p><p>Shoyou clicked his tongue loudly. "What happened to self respect? God you're so fucking embarrassing."</p><p>Kei stared at them, pained beyond any description. How could they say such things to him? He hadn't seen them act so cruel, hadn't heard them speak like this. He guessed under the right circumstances anyone could be cruel. But this was them, the three of them thicker than thieves, brothers in every way but blood, how could they? "Why are you saying these things to me?" he rasped.</p><p>Tadashi's fingers bit into his flesh even through his outer wear. "Why wouldn't we? For fuck's sake, Kuroo. Kuroo. You couldn't have picked another man, it had to be him."</p><p>"I__"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Shoyou snapped. </p><p>"Don't you see that he's using you? You with your non-existent self esteem, you've gone and made yourself an easy target for that man. I thought you were smarter than that."</p><p>"What in the world is going on? We could hear you from upstairs." The three of them quietened in the face of Yuuji's question. Kei managed a glance at the man but dropped his gaze immediately. "Jesus, get your hand off him," he snapped at his boyfriend.</p><p>Tadashi's hand tightened around Kei's upper arm. "No way, he's gonna bolt if I do."</p><p>Tadashi's grip had turned painful though Kei barely paid it any attention. He just wanted to leave and bury his head in the sand. He didn't want to see these guys he called his best friends, didn't want to be in the same room with them. He wanted to leave, to return to Kuroo's house where he'll be shielded from all this. </p><p>Christ what is this? He hurt so bad he shook. He'd felt pain, the sting of betrayal, however this hit differently. Never in a million years had he imagined he'd hear utterances of this nature coming from them especially aimed at him. </p><p>The grip loosened as Yuuji forcefully separated them and planted himself in front of Kei, shielding him from his boyfriend and Shoyou. "What's all this?" Yuuji snarled in a way Kei had never heard and Tadashi retreated a step. "I asked a bloody question; why are you attacking Kei?"</p><p>"We're not attacking him," Tadashi stammered.</p><p>"He's trying to get away from you and he looks scared to death. It looks exactly like an attack to me." This time it was Tobio speaking from beside Kei. He hadn't heard the man approach. </p><p>"He's been sleeping with Kuroo," Shoyou accused, "the man that fired him from his last job."</p><p>"It was just once," Kei defended in a small voice. Why wasn't anyone listening to him. "I swear it was only one time."</p><p>"So what if he has."</p><p>Shoyou glared at his boyfriend like he couldn't believe the nonsense that was coming out of his mouth. "So what? So Kuroo is an arsehole and Kei's insecurities made him gullible enough to fall into bed with him."</p><p>"And," Tadashi piped, "he's staying with him. You're living in his house and you expect us to believe you only screwed him once."</p><p>"He hasn't touched me since that night."</p><p>"Oh so you're saying you've offered yourself and he wouldn't touch you again. Thank goodness one of you has some common sense left."</p><p>"So fucking disgusting," Shoyou snarled, "falling at the feet of a man who doesn't even like you because__"</p><p>"Enough!" boomed Yuuji and by God did the room fall silent. "How dare you," he growled, advancing on his boyfriend, "speak to your friend like that. With such blatant disrespect." With each step Yuuji took, Tadashi took a corresponding one backward. "Is it any wonder he didn't tell you considering how you're reacting? He kept it from you so that gives you a right to insult him, to call him names, to hurt his feelings and belittle him? I'm talking to you."</p><p>"But he__"</p><p>"That better be a direct fucking answer," Yuuji snarled.</p><p>Shoyou hung his head, Tadashi looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him. And Kei, Kei didn't want to look at them any more. He thought he knew them, apparently he was dead wrong.</p><p>"But Kuroo is his enemy," Tadashi whimpered with downcast eyes.</p><p>"And who made Kuroo Kei's enemy? You? Are you the one to decide who Kei's friends are and those who aren't?"</p><p>Tadashi chewed his bottom lip in response. Kei noted his clasped hands now trembled in the face of his boyfriend's wrath.</p><p>"Take a walk," the older man growled.</p><p>Tadashi winced. "Yuu..."</p><p>"Take. A. Walk. Both of you. You're not needed here, I want you both gone."</p><p>It didn't matter that this was Tobio's house, they obviously knew better than to argue. Tobio was the stern one, it wouldn't have been a surprise if he'd been the one to have this outburst. The fact that it was Yuuji -the one who was pretty laid back and always joking around- showing this extremely rare fit of rage was enough to put them on their toes. </p><p>"Yuu we're sorry__"</p><p>"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Tadashi took a breath to speak, Yuuji harshly overrode his intent. "And now isn't the time to do so. You have no right, none whatsoever to speak to Kei like this. I am so irritated and disappointed in the both of you. Kei would never do this to you, I would've expected you to be more civilised. If you want to take a car, my keys are by the front door, take it and leave. Don't come back unless we say so."</p><p>They looked sad, Kei couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for them. Couldn't bring himself to meet their eyes. It was for a split second but he felt that dark churning of bitterness directed against them, hate slithering coldly within him that they could say such nasty things regardless of how it made him feel. They'd taken his problem, turned it around and made it about them. He didn't know if he could forgive this blunder anytime soon or if he might ever forget. It would remain a bleak cloud hovering over them.</p><p>But Jesus, this was exactly why he hadn't wanted them to know. He knew they'd overreact, he'd just made the mistake of underestimating how badly they'd take it. Had he lost his best friends? Well he'd already lost his family, a job he'd loved so why not his friends too. </p><p>"Fuck. Kei, don't cry please," Yuuji said, gathering him in his arms.</p><p>Were his eyes leaking? He hadn't realised. It was then Kei's sobs escaped him. They were ugly and broken and raw, a perfect reflection of how he felt inside. Words broke him as easily as they made him. Tadashi and Shoyou were aware of this yet see how terribly they'd spoken to him. They'd used his weakness, a weakness he'd trusted them with, and used it against him. Now he was the friend that disgusted them, the stupid one within their little band.</p><p>Tobio, who had disappeared earlier, returned with a box of tissue. "Shit," he muttered as he placed a solid hand on Kei's back. "C'mon, let's get you off your feet."</p><p>Slowly they walked him to the large sofa, crowding him on either side. They sort of reminded him of Tadashi and Shoyou like that. Tobio dutifully handed Kei tissue to blow his nose and wipe his face while Yuuji spoke gentle and reassuring words to him. It took longer than Kei cared to admit but at last his sobs quieted to hiccups then tiny sniffles. His eyes were so swollen they were almost shut, the crying had emptied his stomach of its contents so he felt drained of energy. </p><p>God, he just wanted to go home to Kuroo. Since when had he started to see Kuroo's house as 'home' anyway? Christ he hoped he wasn't getting attached. It was too early for him to make a fool of himself.</p><p>"Kei we're so sorry, you didn't deserve that. Nothing can excuse that repulsive display." No, nothing could no matter that they were mad. "We can't apologise enough." </p><p>Kei listened quietly to Yuuji as the man tried to soothe him, all the while offering apologies on behalf of Shoyou and Tadashi. Tobio's grunted agreements were occasionally punctuated by offers of more tissue before he rose to get Kei two bottles of water. He guessed after crying so hard, he needed to rehydrate.</p><p>Per their request, Kei relayed the events of the afternoon before they proceeded to a question and answer segment in order to fill in the blanks. He probably should have started from the beginning to paint a complete picture but he was too exhausted to try. He was barely coherent as it was.</p><p>"Even before we slept together, he was kind to me. He protected me from my mother, he took me to his house and fed me and looked after me. He's really good to me."</p><p>"He sounds like a great guy," Tobio said, perfectly echoing Akiteru's sentiment.</p><p>"He is. I would have told them if I thought they wouldn't blow it out of proportion. I was waiting for the right time." Somehow it was important for the men to know Kei hadn't deliberately been sneaking around because he wanted. "I'd have told them."</p><p>Tobio was shaking his head. "You don't owe anyone an explanation for your choices especially where it doesn't affect them directly or indirectly. This is your personal life, your personal business, you don't need their approval." </p><p>"They're my friends, they deserve to know." That was how they did things. Big issues were discussed, dissected and opinions expressed. Ultimately you had the final say but it was important to know the stand of the rest of them.</p><p>"You deserve to be happy," answered Tobio, "after all you've been through you deserve a break. And if that break comes in the form of a man called Kuroo, then there it is."</p><p>Kei simply shook his head. </p><p>"And the thing with your father," Yuuji said with hesitance. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Honestly no. Kei wasn't settled enough to think about it much less talk. Not now. Maybe not even this week. He shook his head again.</p><p>Yuuji nodded. "I can understand that. You must know we're here if there's anything you need, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," he answered in a small voice.</p><p>Tobio spoke after a bout of silence. "He sounds like a cool guy, we'd like to meet him."</p><p>Kei frowned at the man. "My father?"</p><p>"God no. I meant this Kuroo fellow."</p><p>Kei felt his mouth shift a tiny bit upwards. "He is."</p><p>Yuuji wiggled his brows. "Oh is he now," he teased.</p><p>"It's not like there's anything special going on between us," Kei pointed out in case they were misreading something.</p><p>Yuuji chuckled, "Nothing special? Try that again."</p><p>"There's nothing," Kei insisted weakly. He caught Tobio's eyes, there was a wicked glint in them that put Kei's back up. "There's nothing."</p><p>Yuuji rose his palms up in surrender. "I'm not touching that. I guess you're fagged out, eh? Let's drop you off."</p><p>"I can take the bus."</p><p>"So we'll miss out on meeting your Kuroo? Nice try."</p><p>As they started upstairs to get set, Kei whispered to their retreating backs, "He's not my Kuroo." And a quiet voice in his head whispered back, 'But isn't he?'</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro cut the cabbage in half, stored one part in the fridge, separated the leaves of the other half and tossed them in the colander with the large carrots he'd put and marched to the backyard, making his way to the 'bunny spot' as he now called it. He'd told Tsukki about the rabbits hiding on his property and how he hasn't been able to locate their holes. Tsukki eagerly offered to help but their search yielded nothing. The rabbits' homes were still hidden, they however did come out to devour what he usually left them. </p><p>He dropped the goods, scanned the horizon in case he was lucky to catch a glimpse of one of them; no such luck. He wondered if they were a couple, if they had babies now or if they were actually the same sex. Rabbits had the ability to reproduce twice a year, imagine coming out one day to be greeted by the sight of two dozen rabbits frolicking around his backyard. He chuckled, that'll be the day. </p><p>When he rounded up with that chore, he returned to his parlour only to stop dead. Two men he'd never seen before stood side by side, facing his direction. They were both tall and athletic, while one had an undercut with dyed blond hair, ear piercings and a good number of tattoos, the taller of the two had straight dark hair and eyes that regarded him with a sharp intensity. </p><p>Tetsuro greeted them cautiously, their reply was less cautious and more curious. Who were they and why had they entered his home? The men offered no explanation as to their presence and Tetsuro was slightly confounded on where to begin his inquiry. The blond regarded him with a gleeful smirk, he couldn't read what was on the face of the dark haired one.</p><p>"Oh, Kuroo you're here. I looked upstairs but I couldn't find you."</p><p>Tsukki. He sounded off -a little hoarse and nasally. Tetsuro turned at the sound of his voice and did a double take at what he saw. Tsukki's eyes were red, his nose raw looking like it'd been rubbed too many times and his face drawn. He looked tired. And was his shirt front side back? That meant he'd taken his shirt off at a point... Wait, what was going on here? Something unpleasant had obviously happened to Tsukki, where did these men factor in? </p><p>Instinctively, he moved in Tsukki's direction. "I was at the backyard. What's wrong?"</p><p>Tsukki's eyes took on a sad light. Instead of answering, he said. "These are Tobio and Yuuji, guys this is Kuroo."</p><p>He'd heard those names before. Right, they were Tsukki's best friends' boyfriends. He glanced at them again. The blond was no longer smirking, he'd sobered, looking more apologetic than anything. The dark haired one was still unreadable. He greeted, they responded with quiet nods. He faced Tsukki again. His hair was gorgeous, he'd gotten a tiny trim and touched it up. However instead of glowing as he was meant to in his new look, Tsukki appeared bland. Not that he didn't look good or that it didn't do him justice, but he lacked his regular vibrancy.</p><p>"Did something happen?" he murmured to Tsukki once they were close. It didn't feel like it was enough so he moved even closer until their chests brushed. To his horror, Tsukki's eyes filled; the younger man bit his lower lip and looked away. </p><p>He whipped his head towards the other two in a silent demand, they stared back guiltily. The blond seemed like he was about to speak but his companion gently patted his shoulder. Tetsuro hadn't been looking at the men when Tsukki made introductions so he couldn't tell who was whom so he was grateful when the dark haired one called the other by his name then spoke quietly to him. With a nod, Yuuji gave Tobio the floor.</p><p>"There was an altercation earlier at my house," his voice was low but strong, one that commanded attention, "between Kei and his friends. Our boyfriends." Yuuji shuffled his feet unnecessarily, looking everywhere but at them. "Honestly they were unfair, they said some pretty mean things." His blue eyes turned apologetic. "We're truly sorry about this. I'm not giving excuses but we weren't there when it began and we intervened too late. We wouldn't have let it happen."</p><p>"What sort of altercation was it?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. How bad was this fight with his friends that left him looking like his world had ended? Tsukki was a mess, struggling not to crumble beneath the weight of his sadness. He left home in high spirits this morning only to return beaten down.</p><p>Yuuji's fingers interlaced in front of him, a muscle jumped in Tobio's jaw. "It's best if Kei tells you himself." Tetsuro scowled. Tobio said, "I meant Kei is in the best position to relay the entire story from the beginning."</p><p>Tetsuro glanced at Kei, then back at them. He said stiffly. "Thanks for bringing him home."</p><p>That seemed to bring their meeting to a close. Tobio nodded, his face registering resignation. Yuuji on the other hand fidgeted needlessly in his spot. His eyes kept wandering to Tsukki but he didn't try to call the younger man's attention. Tobio muttered to him, Yuuji nodded and they said goodbye. </p><p>They'd taken only a few steps when Yuuji faced them again. "I wish we met under better circumstances, Kuroo." He spoke with an Australian accent. "Thank you for Looking after Kei. Like Tobio said, we're not making excuses but we wouldn't have let it go that far." His voice softened. "Kei, please remember your friends love you. What they did was wrong but it was born out of a place of loyalty. Please don't let this wrong outweigh the good."</p><p>They waited, maybe for Tsukki's response, nothing came forth except a sniffle from the blond. The sound put Tetsuro's back up. He had a feeling they would have gone to Tsukki to offer comfort but imagining their hands on him... He stepped in front of Tsukki, they understood what the gesture meant and they respected it because seconds later they were out the door.</p><p>The second the front door shut, Tetsuro whipped around and Tsukki buried his face in his shoulder. Tetsuro's held him, pulled. Tsukki's frame trembled in his arms as he let out low sobs too heart wrenching to listen to. It killed him to see Tsukki like this, to hear him cry so brokenly. He hugged him tighter, kissed his ear, his temple, his head -every part he could reach in that position. Tsukki clutched at him, wordlessly demanding to be shielded, seeking solace. Tetsuro let his arms speak for him: that he was here, that he could be trusted to catch Tsukki, that he wouldn't let anything touch him. </p><p>He buried his hand in the pinkish hair, pressing his fingers on the scalp in a gentle massage. "Tsukki it's okay sweetheart, it's okay."</p><p>"They hurt my feelings. They said very nasty stuff to me," he hiccupped.</p><p>"It's okay," he shushed. Careful to keep his tone mellow, he said, "Can you tell me what happened?" </p><p>Tsukki took a mighty sniff and after a beat, quietly retold the entire story. The longer he talked, the harder Tetsuro gritted his teeth. Tsukki's chin would wobble and he would have to pause for a second to catch his breath. He could not believe these guys were supposed to be Tsukki's friends, he couldn't imagine himself speaking to a friend in that manner no matter how mad he was. Jesus. No wonder Tobio and Yuuji had looked ashamed while they gave a rather cryptic apology.</p><p>So he got how Tsukki's friends might feel about him after his rocky history with Tsukki but taking it upon themselves to call the blond unflattering names and act out that way was simply despicable. What was going on between him and Tsukki concerned no one; the younger man was an adult, rational enough to make choices, smart enough to decide what's good for him and what isn't. Tetsuro had made a mistake and those two were more than willing to goad Tsukki into holding it against him forever. </p><p>By the time Tsukki's tale ended, Tetsuro was ready to deck someone. With a bigger issue such as this, there was just no way he could raise the issue of the cheque yet; it'll be too much for the younger man to handle. He stared at Tsukki's slumped shoulders, his sad red eyes and his lack of colour and swore he wouldn't ever be the reason Tsukki looked like this; never.  </p><p>He clasped one of the blond's hands between his. "Tsukki..." he waited until honey eyes lifted to his, "you're nothing like what they said you are. You're a strong, honest guy; you did nothing wrong at all. You don't need anyone to validate your choices." He took a breath and slowly released it through his mouth. "And I am not using you." Tsukki scrunched his pained eyes shut, tears seeped out their sides. Tetsuro wiped them with a thumb, murmuring, "Not when we slept together, not afterwards since. <br/>I don't regard you as an object to be used and discarded. You've made me very happy especially since you're here with me."</p><p>Tsukki still wouldn't reopen his eyes. Please don't run from me, he silently pleaded, don't try to hide your pain from me. "Tsukki please look at me." Nothing. "Honey, please open your eyes, let me see you." His lashes fluttered but did not rise. "What they said doesn't make you less of a man. Do you hate me?"</p><p>"Of course not," Tsukki stuttered. </p><p>Tetsuro intertwined their fingers, Tsukki's thin digits squeezed his weakly in response. "Do you think what they said about us, about you, is correct?" Tsukki shook his head. "Then forget about it. All of it. I know it's difficult to ask but I want you not to think about it any more. I'm here with you, I will not leave you. You're safe with me, I won't hurt you. Not ever again."</p><p>With a small sob, Tsukki threw himself at him. He latched on to Tetsuro's shoulders like a lifeline and pushed his face into his throat, crying as if his world had ended. He guessed it had. Maybe not in the strict sense of the word but feeling like he'd lost his friends in addition to his family might feel that way. From what he'd heard of Tadashi and Shoyou, they were Tsukki's brothers in a sense -loving, caring, protective, doting; nevertheless a certain line when crossed turns protectiveness into hostility. They'd crossed that line and turned what should have been beautiful into something unrecognisably ugly. </p><p>Fitting his palms under Tsukki's thighs, he hoisted the younger man on to his laps so that Tsukki straddled him. Tetsuro held him until his sobs melted into small sniffles and hitched breaths, until his breathing evened. The place his face had been was soaked with tears so Tsukki moved his head to the other shoulder, pressing into it with a soft sigh. </p><p>There was hardly anything more he could say that would not come off as repetitive. He kept his words to himself in the hopes that Tsukki might hear all he needed to from the feel of Tetsuro's heart beating against his own chest. </p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Over the coming days, Tetsuro watched Tsukki like a hawk. The blond was mostly quiet but sometimes he would switch to being jovial and sassy then suddenly his mood plummeted again.  What was especially worrying was the fact that he'd experienced two catastrophic events within days and he wasn't talking about it. Tetsuro had patiently waited, skillfully created openings in conversations but Tsukki's mouth was clamped shut. He was torn between continued patience and asking outright. Perhaps Tsukki was not ready to talk about it but bottling it up inside was almost sure to end badly.  </p><p>Also he had noticed the amount of times Tsukki's friends, after realising the error of their way no doubt, reached out to him in the form of calls and text messages and how Tsukki ignored them every single time. He wouldn't pick their calls or return their texts, and gradually their voicemails became more desperate. On their trip to Tsukki's apartment to get more clothes, Tetsuro had tried to encourage him to give ear to their pleas, Tsukki had responded with a shrug and quickly changed the topic. After that, Tsukki stopped listening to their voicemails in his presence, he would simply delete them and go on as if nothing was up.</p><p>The one thing that had changed drastically between them was Tsukki's joining him in bed every night since the fight with his friends. The younger man didn't like when he worked in bed so he would return from his home office to find the blond camped out on what was now his side of the bed, fighting off sleep to wait up for him. Every person has their own way of dealing with tragedy and extreme circumstances, for Tsukki it was by seeking physical closeness and Tetsuro was more than willing to give him that. When Tsukki's hands sought him out while they laid in the dark, Tetsuro would let him clutch and cling until he settled enough to fall asleep. </p><p>Tsukki might not be an awesome cook but he tried to prepare something for them when Tetsuro worked late. And if Tsukki ate before he came home, the blond will wait on him and then sit with him, listening to whatever he said even if it was work related. He would even ask questions and listen to the answers with rapt attention. He was taking care of Tsukki and in his way, Tsukki looked after him too. </p><p>Gradually the texture of their relationship evolved. They shared quiet touches that held a certain intimacy to it. When they went grocery shopping, Tsukki stuck to him like glue; if he stayed too long in his office downstairs, Tsukki would seek him out; when work kept him out past six, Tsukki called to ask when he would be home. Last night, he'd come home to the scent of freshly baked butter bread. Turned out Tsukki could bake something wicked and the beautiful fucker hadn't said a peep about it all this time. He'd appeared awfully proud of himself when Tetsuro stuffed himself silly. </p><p>He'd shifted the barbecue day to the coming Wednesday so as not to overwhelm Tsukki with the crowd considering his near fragile emotional state; Tsukki hadn't argued, he'd thanked Tetsuro and promised to help put together a splendid menu and as the day drew near, Tsukki had thrown himself into being a great assistant and stealing more meat than any soul was allowed to legally consume. </p><p>Barbecue morning had them on the couch that faced the television directly, Tetsuro laid with his head on Tsukki's thighs watching a sports show while the blond busied himself waxing his eyebrows. It didn't quite escape him the tiny hisses that escaped Tsukki with each strip he removed. Tetsuro paused the movie and raised his head to stare up at the young man diligently torturing himself.</p><p>"Alright there?" he asked with the right amount of snark.</p><p>Tsukki's glare told him he'd hit his mark. It might've been a perfectly executed glare had it not been for the watery eyes. Poor baby. "Great," he sniffed.</p><p>Tetsuro hummed. One brow down, another to go. Tsukki looked pretty exhausted with the whole thing but of course he couldn't stop now, not with the left brow perfectly arched and the right one still with those ghastly black strips curving at odd angles around it. "You should've just tweezed like I advised."</p><p>The second he said it, he knew it was a mistake. Tsukki's eyes went flat in an astonishingly threatening expression. "Keep talking, see if I won't stab you with said tweezers."</p><p>Tetsuro's eyes involuntarily dropped the tiny instrument on the ottoman. Subtly as he could, he reached over, took the thing and tossed it under the couch. Tsukki didn't seem to notice, his concentration was fixed on the pain he must be feeling. </p><p>"Just yank it out and be done." Rip the bandage off was how the saying went.</p><p>"Kuroo," Tsukki whimpered as opposed to the growl he might've possibly been going for.</p><p>"Should I help?" Tetsuro asked, already half rising.</p><p>"If you touch me, I'll kill you. I'm not even playing with you," Tsukki wailed.</p><p>"Sorry man, jeez." He fell back on the younger man's laps and continued watching the excruciating process. It'll truly have been easier to tweeze, faster too. But no, Tsukki had laid out every argument in the book ranging from speed (obviously not worth remarking upon right now), to smoothness, and perfect lasting results.</p><p>Unable to watch any longer, he sat up. Tsukki, resting against the couch, had his eyes closed, gearing up to tackle the last bit of strip on top his brow line. Not giving himself time to think, Tetsuro reached across, grabbing the thin edges between the thumb and forefinger and pulled it in one move. Tsukki jumped so high it was a shock he hadn't landed on the moon. His mouth opened, shut, opened again in imitation of a fish, eyes glazed in pain. </p><p>Tetsuro bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, it had to be done."</p><p>Tsukki's eyes watered. He scrunched them shut and managed a whimper. His hand rose to his face, shaking fingers covered the throbbing brow. Shit shit shit. Tetsuro dislodged the offending strip from his hand and hurriedly gathered Tsukki into his arms. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Fuck. Does it hurt too much? I'm sorry, it looked like you were tired, I wanted to help and..." Fuck. Tsukki was too quiet. The younger man's head rested on his shoulder, pressing hard against him like Tsukki was trying to run from the pain. Crap. Carefully he lifted Tsukki's head to inspect the brow. He hoped he hadn't torn skin in the process.</p><p>Tsukki's eyes were still closed as he made his observations. Thankfully there was no blood or hanging flesh, only a hairless raw looking line. He had to admit though, Tsukki's brows looked awesome. The younger man was good at shaping them up. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he apologised again. "Open your eyes, lemme make sure you're okay."</p><p>Seconds later, Tsukki's eyes fluttered open. Tetsuro searched them for anger and saw none. The honey eyes were still heavy and glazed but this time not with pain. He knew that look, had seen it two days ago when he'd woken to find Tsukki's eyes fastened on him no doubt in reaction to the feel of his morning wood poking the younger man's thigh. It took a split second for the lust to morph into a mischievous gleam and before Tetsuro's back could go up, Tsukki tackled him. They landed heavily on the carpet with the blond on top. Tsukki quickly straddled him, locking one of Tetsuro's arm under his skinny leg. A chill passed through him when he felt the cool touch something like nylon on his face, just at the edge of his brow bone. No. No. No. Tsukki sat back on his torso looking extremely happy.</p><p>"Now you'll see how it feels," the blond gloated. </p><p>"Tsukki!" He'd meant to growl but it came out a desperate whine. For goodness' sake, he did not ask for this. He hated pain, he liked to look good but he absolutely detested pain. </p><p>"You caused me extreme pain, Kuroo, I'm going to return the favour."</p><p>Hell no. "Get off me." He lifted his upper body to throw Tsukki off but the younger man was having none of it; he wrapped his other leg on Tetsuro's other arm and pressed down with his might. </p><p>"Hold still otherwise you might miss half of an entire brow," Tsukki hissed, face inches away from Tetsuro's.</p><p>Like he gave a damn. "Tsukki!" he bellowed when another strip landed on the brow line. It would've been easy to dislodge the younger man but Tetsuro didn't want to inadvertently injure Tsukki while trying to free himself so the most he could so was struggle gently and futilely.</p><p>In answer, Tsukki applied pressure to the waxing tapes, lodging them firmly in place. </p><p>"Get away from me," Kuroo begged.</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes. "Sure. We'll just let you roam the city with one groomed brow and another looking like a macaroni penguin's." </p><p>Tsukki's breath as he spoke ghosted deliciously over his face, causing his mouth to tingle tantalisingly. Somehow Kuroo forgot to fight, he found himself admiring the aristocratic bridge of Tsukki's nose. Meanwhile the blond placed another meticulously on the other brow bone and his eyes immediately fell back on Tetsuro's eyes to his mouth then his eyes again. </p><p>Under the heavy gaze, his dick swelled under his sweatpants. In a bid to relieve the pressure, he shifted and by God did Tsukki moan. It was a small sound but it went straight to his groin causing a full blown erection. Tsukki felt it poking his ass but he didn't run from it, instead he shifted too, pushing his ass so that the shaft now nestled between his ass cheeks. Tetsuro couldn't help but remember how it felt to be buried balls deep inside Tsukki, how the younger man's anal muscles had gripped his cock like they were made for it.</p><p>He should do the smart thing and stop this madness before went too far but one look at Tsukki's face: half shut eyes, flushed cheeks and pouty mouth stopped him. Tsukki had desire written all over his face, his body screamed lust. Tetsuro wanted to take him, right here right now, he wanted to fuck Tsukki until they forgot what day it was. He wanted to pleasure the blond in a way__</p><p>"Hookay... Should we wait outside?"</p><p>Daichi's deep voice woke Tetsuro from his daze and effectively shrunk his cock. Against him, Tsukki jolted upright but thankfully didn't scramble away. Tetsuro threw his brother an honest-to-god glare. "By all means do," he drawled.</p><p>Daichi smirked at him but when his eyes landed on Tsukki, they narrowed. Noticing, Tsukki stiffened but Tetsuro didn't let him climb off. Hand still under Tsukki's shirt, he rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the smooth skin. Tsukki didn't exactly relax, he did however stay put.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p>Kei might've died of shame. Of all the times a visitor should've dropped by, it was now. Before Kei could form a greeting, sounds reached him -footsteps and voices. Kei made to rise but Kuroo held him tight. He gave the big man an uncertain look which Kuroo returned with an assuring one.</p><p>A mountain of a man strolled in, piggybacking a boy. The kid's limbs were wrapped around his neck and waist like vines, he was saying something that made the giant laugh. Speaking of giants, he was seriously huge with an awesome goatee and long hair done in a high bun. The man jolted to a halt when he caught sight of them, the kid on his back craned his neck to get a better look then wiggled down. That was when Kei realised it wasn't actually a kid but a petite man. A beautiful, petite man.</p><p>"Who are you?" the tiny man asked not unkindly. In fact he had a mega grin stretched across his mouth. He appeared excited and Kei simply had no choice but to admire his features once more. His almond eyes were framed by a perfectly oval face; the top of his dark head stood to goatee man's chest, a small portion of his hair was dyed blond and kept flopping down his forehead. His look might've been described as feminine if he didn't look so... wild.</p><p>Kei did not get a chance to answer when a woman materialised from behind the duo. The woman was dark haired, pale skinned with a tiny beauty mark on the lower left corner of her mouth. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses as she took Kei in. He felt very exposed. </p><p>"Who indeed." the big guy with the short hair rumbled.</p><p>"You pretty thing," said the woman in a quiet voice.</p><p>Kuroo groaned. "Will you stop it."</p><p>"We just want to know who he is," Scowly boomed. And God that steady, strong stare made Kei uneasy. </p><p>The woman chuckled. "I'd only wanted him to know he's a pretty thang."</p><p>"Babe, seriously," Scowly chastised though it came with a hint of playfulness. She chuckled adorably, shifting closer to him as she did.</p><p>Kuroo supported Kei with an arm around his waist while he sat up. Kei still straddled him and the man seemed to care nothing. "Tsukki," he said softly, not going on until Kei's eyes lifted to his. "Meet my family." He pointed, "That's my big brother Daichi and his wife Kiyoko." He introduced the huge man in the full bun and goatee as Asahi and the small wild looking man as Yu. "Asahi is Daichi's best friend since junior high, Yu is his husband. Guys this is... Kei."</p><p>Kei. This was the first time he'd heard Kuroo call him by his given name. Kei. The name seemed to roll off his tongue like honey. Kei. He could come in his pants simply listening to Kuroo's deep voice call his name over and over__</p><p>Kei jumped to his feet, ignoring Kuroo's protest and said a quick hello to them. Kuroo rose to his full height, standing so close he was practically on top of Kei. Kiyoko smiled at him, Yu winked, Asahi grinned and nodded, Daichi grunted. </p><p>Kuroo's brother was in a class of his own. It looked like intimidation ran in their family and how was it Kuroo knew so many huge men? Daichi wasn't as tall as Kuroo- an inch or so shorter- but good lord he looked bigger. The man's shoulders were wide and thick, his barrel chest tapered into a narrow waist and flat stomach. His arms were mouth-wateringly solid and that voice and scowl gave a flawless finish to his alpha male vibe. </p><p>"Kei was the one who took care of me during my last episode," Kuroo explained. </p><p>Daichi's scowl eased significantly while the others cooed their praises and thanks. Christ this was utterly embarrassing Kei, he didn't know how to handle Kuroo's family. Seeming to read his mind, Kuroo found a way to ease closer toward Kei. Asahi caught the action and offered Kei a warm smile that almost immediately put him at ease until Daichi spoke.</p><p>"So how do you know my brother."</p><p>"Heaven forbid we do this now," Kuroo thundered. "Kei close your mouth, you're not answering that. Daichi no harassing my guest."</p><p>Daichi snorted, "Just try and stop me." He took a breath to speak but his wife pinched his forearm hard. Kei took great satisfaction watching him wince.</p><p>Then he realised how much Kuroo was crowding him and how pleased Yu and his husband were as they stared unabashedly at them. Seriously those two needed to learn what shame was. "Kuroo move," Kei muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" the raven shot back.</p><p>"As a matter of fact you are." Kuroo didn't budge, he just kept staring at Kei like he was daring him to do anything. "You don't have to stand so close, I'm not going to run."</p><p>"Bite me." Kei glared, Kuroo said, "I like to stand near you, you'll learn to live with it."</p><p>Then Yu chirped. "I believe you're using protection, kids." </p><p>Kei choked on nothing, Kuroo thumped his back. "Jesus Christ. Asahi do something about your man goddammit." </p><p>"He's right. Except you're both tested otherwise safety first, right Dee?"</p><p>"I don't want to hear about my brother having sex, man," Daichi grumbled to his best friend. He stared at Kuroo as if he was just seeing him. "And what the fuck is that on your brow?"</p><p>Kuroo glared at Kei. "It's him."</p><p>Yu chuckled. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's not Kei on your face. We'd have noticed."</p><p>On and on they went until they dispersed to various parts of the house as abruptly as they'd shown up. </p><p>Kei breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's finish your brows."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say no."</p><p>"You heard right. I'm not a willing participant to this madness."</p><p>"How do you intend... Fuck that." Kei stretched toward the man's face but Kuroo jumped out of his reach. "Don't touch me."</p><p>"Get back here. What do you hope to achieve leaving waxing tape on your face?"</p><p>"It'll fall off eventually. I'll find someone to shape the other brow."</p><p>Kei shook his head. "You're not doing that, I won't let you. I'll yank it off like you did mine." He grinned, "I'm sure you'll pee yourself."</p><p>"Will not."</p><p>Kei inched closer. "Will too."</p><p>"Okay screw you__"</p><p>"Are we doing this or not?"</p><p>"We are. And let me tell you__" Kei yanked out the bottom strip and Kuroo howled.</p><p>The next five minutes were the most hilarious of his life. </p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuro considered the barbecue a successful thing. Keiji got his chance with Kotarou which was the main objective for the gathering in the first place. Ko, oblivious as ever, still hadn't caught up on Keiji's intent though he appeared intrigued by his admirer. Per Tetsuro's advise, Keiji kept his flirting to the barest minimum which was to say he touched Ko's arm here, brush elbows with him there but that was all.</p><p>Ko for his part didn't seem to mind, he just took it all in stride. He would accept the nibbles and drinks Keiji brought him with a grin that made Keiji melt. Keiji stared at him like a love-struck puppy and generally seemed content to sit or stand beside him even though he was too shy to speak to him for the most part. Shin drew Tetsuro to the side, stared pointedly at Keiji and asked if he was his soon to be brother-in-law. Tetsuro laughed and said to keep their fingers crossed. </p><p>Most importantly, Kei enjoyed himself for the most part until they ran into Kenma and Yaku at which point Tetsuro couldn't decide whether to grab the blond and haul him off to his bedroom or stand and shield him from their piercing gazes or hold him and explain to them what was really going on between them. However, Kei had been rescued by Ryu who needed help finding the bathroom.</p><p>Needless to say, Tetsuro had not gotten off the hook that easy.</p><p>"Come," Kenma ordered before walking away, leaving Tetsuro with no other choice but to follow.</p><p>They went into the kitchen where Yaku waited. The chef pulled out a stool. "Sit."</p><p>Tetsuro sat, thinking they'd do the same but apparently they had other plans. They stood on the opposite side of the island, twin laser gazes beamed on him. </p><p>"Explain," Kenma demanded quietly.</p><p>"Explain what?" Oh he knew exactly why they'd summoned him but he wasn't offering anything unless they asked. </p><p>Yaku scoffed. "You're seriously going to play dumb."</p><p>"I'm not playing dumb. What am I supposed to explain? Why the sky is blue? Why the earth is round? Why we're earthlings instead of Martians?"</p><p>"All very interesting topics. By all means explain away."</p><p>He ignored Yaku's sarcasm in favour of biting into his corn. He didn't owe anyone an explanation. So he'd fired Kei and now they were friends, big deal. Actually it was a pretty huge deal but if neither he nor Kei had any problems with their friendship, no on else had a right to. He'd been a dick to the blond but he'd apologised and they'd made peace. While he understood that concerns may be expressed here and there, they shouldn't be made to feel like shit for it.</p><p>"For crissakes, Tetsuro, you know what we're asking."</p><p>Tetsuro glanced at Kenma and said, "You didn't ask anything. You only said to explain."</p><p>The blond man blew out a breath. "Fine. Tsukishima."</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"He's here."</p><p>"Great observational skills."</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes. "Quit being childish. What's happening here? Last I know, you were vehemently refusing to pay him the rest of his wages because he violated his contract and now he's at a barbecue in your home and your eyes haven't strayed from him for more than five seconds."</p><p>His brow lifted and immediately dropped when they smarted from that morning's waxing. "We're friends."</p><p>"Since when?" This from Yaku.</p><p>"Since weeks ago. About two months give or take." He mentally calculated the night he and Kei slept together onward till now, it was a little over two months. "Give."</p><p>"How?" Kenma's voice was still flat, like he couldn't decide what form of emotion to feel.</p><p>"It's personal." Because Kei would absolutely hate to hear Tetsuro told his friends they'd had sex. It was nobody's business anyway.</p><p>Yaku and Kenma exchanged looks, probably sharing thoughts through eye twitching and flared nostrils. Tetsuro focussed on his corn, quietly willing them hurry with their telepathy so he could leave. He wasn't too comfortable leaving Kei alone with his brother and Yu running loose. </p><p>Yaku cleared his throat. "Look man, we know your personal business is your personal business and we have no right barging in and making demands. We're only concerned is all."</p><p>"Why?" They both looked taken aback by his question. But really, what were they so concerned about? </p><p>"It's like Yaku said, you didn't like him and now you're hanging out with him. We just want to make sure you know what you're doing."</p><p>"As opposed to what, blindly following him?"</p><p>"You're misinterpreting what we're saying." Kenma glanced at Yaku briefly before forging on. "Is there a reason you're hanging out with this guy? A good reason? Do you trust him enough to let him in your life and home?"</p><p>Tetsuro scowled. He scowled so hard their backs went up. What was Kenma saying, that Kei couldn't be trusted? "I thought you said you're confident he isn't a thief, how come you're throwing mud on his character now?"</p><p>Kenma's hands lifted palm up in a placatory gesture. "That's not what I'm saying Tetsuro. You didn't trust him before, you never mentioned finding the cheque so I know he's not here because of it. If you trust him now then it's for a different reason. All we want to know is what that reason is."</p><p>"It's personal," he growled.</p><p>"Yeah we understand. It's cool. We trust your judgement, we're simply asking as friends who are concerned about you. Your last relationship__"</p><p>"Don't bring Daishou into this," he snapped. How could they compare Kei with Daishou. Those two were so different it wasn't funny. "My last relationship has no bearing on Kei and I. Whatever he and I are, whatever we do behind closed doors is in no way related to Daishou. You don't lump Kei in with that snake, he deserves more respect than that."</p><p>"Oh so now he's "Kei", huh?"</p><p>"Make your point," he pushed from behind gritted teeth.</p><p>Kenma's eyes were slightly pleading. "You're obviously interested in him, we just want you to be careful so you don't get burned."</p><p>"If anyone ought to be careful so they don't get burned it's Kei. I'm likely the loose canon here. Kei wouldn't hurt a fly. Yeah so I'm interested in him, it's not a crime."</p><p>"But is he interested back? Don't pursue this thing with him under a mistaken impression. Maybe you think he's interested but are you sure you're not seeing what you want to see?"</p><p>"There is no false impression here. I'm seeing right." Kei was interested, Tetsuro knew. Hell he'd felt the physical sign of his interest prodding his stomach just this morning. "Who says I'm pursuing anything? We're just friends."</p><p>Kenma ignored the last bit. "And you know he's interested for the right reasons?"</p><p>"What the fuck are you saying. Kei is no gold digger if that's what you're thinking." Kenma opened his mouth to speak but Tetsuro spoke over him. "You better watch what's coming out of your mouth, Kenma."</p><p>"Otherwise what?"</p><p>"Have you wondered if I'm interested in him for the wrong reasons?"</p><p>"Not at all. I know this because I know you. Tsukishima, not so much. But I can't very well go question him about his intentions towards my friend so I'll speak to the person I'm logically supposed to. You."</p><p>"Kei is gold. He's not a fucking gold digger, he is the gold. I'm interested in him because he is the kindest human I know, he has the gentlest soul. A lot of things that shouldn't have happened to him happened, he deserved better things than what he got and he didn't let that cloud the good in him. What I regret is not getting to know him earlier than this. If I'd met him before now..." before Daishou, a small voice echoed in his head. Tetsuro shook his head, "I like him. I like him for the right reasons." </p><p>"You know what you're doing with this kid?"</p><p>"I've made mistakes, but Kei isn't one of them. And he's no kid. Young, yes, definitely not a kid. Trust me."</p><p>After long seconds of Kenma quietly maintaining eye contact with him, the man finally said, "I trust you. I had to ask."</p><p>It was then he smiled and Tetsuro couldn't help smiling back. Yaku finally jumped in, "Christ Kenny boy, you're intense when you wanna be. And very brave."</p><p>"I'm no pushover," Kenma replied with no small amount of pride. "I won't let him bully me with his incredible hulk routine."</p><p>Yaku barked out a laugh. "So boss, when did you plan to tell us about the new person in your life."</p><p>"Not anytime soon, that's for sure."</p><p>"Oww. You oughta be ashamed of yourself, holding out on the brothers."</p><p>"And we're not seeing each other," yet, that stupid voice added again, "we're just friends."</p><p>"Could've fooled me." Tetsuro pretended not to hear that. Yaku said to Kenma, "Just friends, he says."</p><p>"You guys please, go get a life and leave mine alone."</p><p>"We already have lives," Yaku shot back.</p><p>"I have nine," Kenma volunteered. </p><p>"Bloody vultures. Get the fuck out of my kitchen." </p><p>They didn't get the fuck out immediately, they stayed a while longer ribbing and questioning half heartedly. Tetsuro had ignored them -mostly- only giving back as good as he got when it was warranted. </p><p>When the kitchen emptied, Tetsuro tossed the bare cob in the trash and had been about to go find Kei when his brother accosted him by the door.</p><p>"So..." Daichi began in that ridiculously deep voice of his, "cradle robbing."</p><p>Like hell they were having this conversation right after his friends' ambush. "Nope, not today," Tetsuro said and quickly squeezed past the big man. Behind him Daichi muttered 'pussy' but Tetsuro thought he was matured enough to let it go.</p><p>He wasn't. </p><p>He turned around and flipped Daichi the bird to which Daichi replied with a smirk. Yeah he already dreaded the upcoming conversation with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>"Yu and Ryu got along pretty well today."</p><p>Tetsuro chuckled. Oh yes they had. God, Yu found a kin in Ryu almost immediately he and Alisa arrived. Lev had an emergency at the hospital and couldn't make it, Alisa hadn't minded playing chauffeur. As Ryu took off his jacket upon arrival, Yu had gone insane over his tattoos; within hours they'd become inseparable. He'd heard them exchange numbers and addresses at the door. </p><p>The two hadn't been the only who left happy, Keiji had been ecstatic. He'd cornered Tetsuro before he took his leave and gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he'd whispered, "I'm gonna owe you big time for this. Guess who's dropping me at home tonight?"</p><p>"No way," Tetsuro had gasped.</p><p>Keiji smirked. "That's right. I have never been more grateful to the mechanic for holding my car longer than necessary."</p><p>Tetsuro was glad it had worked out; he'd played his part, now the ball was in Keiji's court.</p><p>He said, "I'm sure Yu thinks Ryu is his brother from another mother."</p><p>With everyone gone, they sat in the kitchen, having the last cuppa for the night. Thankfully the guests had helped clean up: they'd done the dishes, packaged the rest of the untouched food no one was taking home and put them in the fridge. All that was left was a shower which they'd promptly taken then rendezvoused in the kitchen. </p><p>"Kei are you gonna bake us bread for breakfast tomorrow? I like banana bread."</p><p>"Good for you," Kei muttered cheekily. </p><p>"Come on, I'm not asking for much."</p><p>"No you're not. You're only asking me to get up early tomorrow morning to bake you bread. Are there even any bananas in the fridge?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No. You and Shinsuke ate them all."</p><p>"I hid five."</p><p>Kei blinked. "You what?"</p><p>"Hey I knew if that man touched even a single one, the entire thing was as good as gone. So I umm," he took a gulp of his tea and smacked his lips. "I hide five in the room."</p><p>The younger man gaped at him. "Holy shit. You hoarded bananas." Tetsuro opened his mouth to tell Kei he was only looking out for his interest when Kei barked a laugh. "You're like a bloody squirrel."</p><p>"I am not," he snapped but Kei was laughing heartily now. "I wanted banana bread."</p><p>"So you hid some in your room? That was kinda smart."</p><p>Tetsuro wriggled his brows, pleased. "I know, right?"</p><p>Kei hung his head, laughing quietly to himself when his head snapped up like he just remembered something really important. "Did you know Shinsuke's hair colour is natural? His and his brother's."</p><p>Wait a second... "Huh?"</p><p>Kei nodded. "Apparently it's a thing in their family. Their dad and granddad have silver and black hair too. How crazy is that?"</p><p>"How did you know?" How did Kei know and when had he talked to Shinsuke? Shin had spent most of the time with Aone, definitely talking business and maybe silently forging a friendship? Because who could talk that long about one thing? More to the point, how the hell had Kei and Shin gotten talking about something like that?</p><p>Kei shrugged. "He told me he liked my hair, I told him I liked his too and that I thought the dye job was great. That was when he told me."</p><p>Ko, that sonofabitch had left him guessing all this time. To be honest though, Tetsuro had never considered this particular angle, that his two tone hair was natural. "But how is that possible?"</p><p>"I googled it in the bath. There's this thing, heterochromia? Yeah, so apparently it's rare but sometimes a portion of a kid's hair could randomly begin to change colour at a certain age, other times though it's hereditary but that's extremely extra extra overly really rare. I mean super rare. Interesting, right?"</p><p>Shutting his eyes, he vowed to the ceiling. "I'm gonna kill Ko." How many times had he begged for the truth, doing everything short of kissing Ko's ass when the explanation was simple as this. Ko couldn't have put him out of his misery? He should've asked Shin since he'd thought it odd that both brothers had dyed their hair silver and black hair though the colour patterns differed. </p><p>"Why? You jealous?"</p><p>His eyes snapped open. "Jealous? That pig had fun at my expense when I kept asking about his hair. The next time he comes here, I'm gonna murder him and you're helping me hide the body."</p><p>Kei smirked. "Am I?"</p><p>"You're damn right you are. We're gonna bury him on the property, him and his awesome genetics."</p><p>Kei laughed again and Tetsuro could only stare. Christ that was an amazing laugh. Kei was happy, relaxed; his trust for Tetsuro had gone a little deeper and Tetsuro determined to do all within his power to see that it steadily grows. And for that to happen, he must come clean to Kei. In light of that, it was time to tell him about the cheque. With a steeling breath, he made to begin, lost his nerve, inhaled. </p><p>"Hey__" he began when a muted thumping sound made him pause.</p><p> </p><p>•~•</p><p> </p><p>There was a weird sound. Reflexively, Kei turned seeking the source. He wasn't entirely sure where it originated from or if he'd heard right. There had been serious wind activity all day, for all he knew the wind might be the culprit. He glanced at Kuroo and noted the raven was similarly scanning the room indicating he too had heard.</p><p>Seconds of mindless searching yielded no results so Kei chalked it up to nothing. He returned his attention to his companion, about to resume the subject of banana bread and Kotarou's murder when he heard the noise again, louder this time, sharper. Three thumps followed closely by... scratching? Did he hear that right?</p><p>"Do you__?"</p><p>"Yeah I hear it," Kuroo answered with a contemplative frown. "Stay here, let me check it out."</p><p>Before he moved, Kei grabbed hold of his forearm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Had he gone insane? If this was a horror flick, Kuroo was certainly the courageous guy who checked the source of the creepy sound and ended up dying first for all his bravery. "We don't know who's out there."</p><p>"You don't know if it's a who."</p><p>"Exactly. Maybe it's a what." Kuroo made to detach himself but Kei held fast. "You're not going anywhere."</p><p>Kei jumped when a particularly loud thump came again. It came once, held, followed by insistent scratches. The scratching sounded close and as if made on glass. The fact that he was practically trying to fuse himself to Kuroo was no cause for shame because God, sounds like these were creepy as hell this time of the night. At first silence fell followed by the most frantic thumps. </p><p>Kuroo's arm tightened around his shoulder and very softly the big man spoke in his ear. "There."</p><p>Kei followed Kuroo's finger to the french window that led to the backyard and there, pressed against the glass was a small ball of black fur. It proceeded to hit it's head three times in rapid succession on the glass, creating the thumps they'd been hearing, and then lifted it's head in their direction. It's ice blue eyes locked on Kei's and it went berserk. Using it's front paws, the small creature scratched the glass, then started jumping in what might be excitement to finally be noticed. It jumped several times, occasionally hitting itself on the glass but not caring.</p><p>"Oh my God, it's a puppy," Kei breathed when his brain finally caught up to what his eyes saw. "I think its lost, Kuroo we have to help it."</p><p>Kuroo's arm dropped from Kei's body and Kei immediately rushed to the door. The puppy jumped higher as Kei approached, tail wagging stupid fast. It was so little and so glad to have found company. Before Kei's hand touched the lock, Kuroo's was there, opening the door. Kei squatted and the second the space opened enough for the animal to fit through, it dashed inside, straight onto Kei's laps and pressed against his stomach. </p><p>"Hey you," he cooed. Cuddling it in his hands, Kei lifted the puppy to his chest and greeted it with a warm smile. "Hey there."</p><p>It yipped what might have passed for a bark on a bigger dog and buried it's face in Kei's throat. It's nose was freezing which came as no surprise. It was chilly outside, heaven knew how long the pup had been outside all by itself. Who would abandon a defenseless creature under such horrid weather and at night to boot? Or could it be the puppy had wandered away and lost it's way?</p><p>Kuroo squatted beside him. With his knuckles, he rubbed the puppy's neck. "Hey buddy, you lost?"</p><p>The puppy whined, pressing even closer to Kei. "I think he's cold."</p><p>Kuroo nodded. "I have some old towels."</p><p>"Do you think he's hungry?"</p><p>"I don't know. Won't hurt to leave him some food though."</p><p>When Kuroo returned with the towels, they found a hamper basket Kuroo no longer used in the store and stacked them inside to create a cushion. Kei laid the puppy in the makeshift bed while Kuroo rummaged his kitchen for a suitable dinner. </p><p>"Should we give him some milk? Do you think he'll like it?"</p><p>"Dunno. We can try."</p><p>"Right, milk first. I think I have a little goat's milk somewhere..."</p><p>Moments later warm milk in a bowl was dropped in front of Kei. Thanking the man, Kei unwrapped the pup from the towel he'd used to cover him and set him before the bowl. The puppy sniffed the contents, looked askance at Kei and when Kei nudged the bowl a tiny bit closer to the puppy, it shoved it's head in. It drank fast, tail wagging like no man's business. Kei ran his fingers through the fur on it's back, it lifted it's head, licked the milk around it's mouth and dove back in.</p><p>He must be starved. Just how long was he out there on his own?</p><p>Kuroo meanwhile puttered around with a speed and efficiency that Kei found highly commendable. The man used what was left of the ground beef, shredded bits of cooked chicken and reheated along with the beef. The second the bowl of meat touched the ground, the puppy abandoned the milk and fell into the meat. Literally. It's paws were slightly oversized, making it's movements adorably clumsy and so as it made the transition from milk to meat, it tripped over it's front paws, landing face first in the beef. Chuckling, Kuroo righted it and got a lick on the hand in thanks. </p><p>They sat side by side, observing the puppy. Judging by the size of it's paws, it was going to grow into a large dog. It cleared the beef, returned to the milk and finished that too before hobbling lazily to climb Kuroo's thighs. It nestled against his stomach and stretched on it's side, barely a full minute passed before it was out like a light.</p><p>As if synchronised, their eyes met and held. </p><p>"Kuroo what are we going to do with him?"</p><p>The man scratched his jaw. "I have no idea and I am too tired to think right now."</p><p>"Are you keeping him?"</p><p>"Keeping... Kei he could belong to someone."</p><p>"Or he couldn't."</p><p>"Maybe he's lost."</p><p>"Maybe he isn't."</p><p>"They could searching for him right now, sick with worry."</p><p>"Or perhaps no one is searching for him because he doesn't belong to anyone."</p><p>Kuroo groaned. "Seriously Kei, I'm too tired for this."</p><p>"Sorry. Just this, please promise me you won't take him to the shelter if no one claims him."</p><p>Kuroo gaped at him. "I can't make that promise. I don't know if I want to take on this sort of responsibility yet."</p><p>"He's a puppy, how much responsibility can he be?"</p><p>"A lot. I'm very busy, I won't have the time to look after him."</p><p>"Like I said, he's a puppy. A little guy. You can literally pick him up and go anywhere with him. Even the bathroom. You won't hear him complain, he'll be thrilled to follow you everywhere. Even to the bathroom."</p><p>"Kei..."</p><p>"You can get him a dog sitter or something. Kuroo please don't abandon him."</p><p>"If I take him to the shelter, it's not abandonment. Abandonment is leaving him outdoors all alone for anyone or anything to find."</p><p>"He needs a home."</p><p>"And he'll get that when he's adopted."</p><p>"If. Not all animals are lucky. Some end up getting put down."</p><p>"He's a beautiful animal, people will want him."</p><p>"Not beautiful enough for you to keep," Kei muttered, unable to keep from delivering the low blow.</p><p>"Come on, Kei. Let's not do this."</p><p>"Do what? We're not doing anything but talking.</p><p>He felt more than heard Kuroo's sigh. "You can have him if you want."</p><p>"You think I wouldn't if I could? I'm in a shaky place financially, and even if I wasn't, pets are forbidden in my building."</p><p>The raven pressed the corner of his eyes with pointer finger and thumb. "How about we sleep on it and have a level headed talk tomorrow."</p><p>"You're only trying to placate me. I know you've made up your mind." And Kei knew he had to stop before it escalated but he was agitated. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I hope tomorrow you'll be able to see my side of things."</p><p>Without a word, Kei unburdened Kuroo of the pup and placed him in his makeshift bed. It was pointless trying to convince Kuroo to change his mind when whatever Kei said flew over the man's head. He got Kuroo's argument, what he didn't like was the fact that Kuroo hadn't even thought about it, he'd just decided. He couldn't even say he'd try. If Kei had means, he would've taken this opportunity, no questions, no hesitation. He hadn't expected Kuroo to object so hard.</p><p>He observed the animal. From the look of things, the puppy had warmed up considerably so there was no longer any need to wrap him so Kei left him uncovered. Central heating would be enough to keep him snug. "If he wakes up in here by himself, he might be scared. I'll take him with me to my room."</p><p>Kei hefted the basket by the hand as he rose, beside him Kuroo scrambled to his feet. The man touched his elbow as he asked, "Are you mad about this?" Kuroo didn't have to ask, he must know Kei's feeling on the subject.</p><p>Kei didn't look at him when he said, "I'm not happy." Not happy, quite the understatement. He was heartbroken for the puppy. He'll have to find the pup a home, if Akiteru was here, he would've grabbed it without second thoughts. His other options were Tobio and Yuuji, Jirou, Ushijima. He wasn't certain about Tobio, but Yuuji would definitely fall for the little guy and Tadashi won't mind the extra company.</p><p>Something ugly reared its head at the thought of his best friend. Or rather the guy that used to be his best friend cause right now he wasn't sure what they were. Kei swallowed it and concentrated on the problem at hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I wish I could do this for you." Oh he heard the silent plea in Kuroo's voice, felt a little shitty for being the cause of the man's unease but couldn't bring himself to thaw completely.</p><p>Kei made himself try. "I know how it looks, like I'm forcing my will down your throat but that's not it. You don't understand how it feels to be alone, to fend for yourself. No one wants you, having no one to make you feel safe. It's..." his eyes dropped to the sleeping animal, "it's a very terrifying thing to experience. And he's just a baby."</p><p>So he was projecting, didn't stop it from being true. Experiencing abandonment, left alone to fend for yourself, that was a nasty thing go through. Kuroo didn't know how it felt because he'd grown up secured about his place and remained so. Akiteru had been there as a constant after he'd been disowned, his friends had been there too but there had been that void, an emptiness that couldn't be filled and still remained until today. Having someone to lean on served as an alleviative; it made it somewhat easier to bear. </p><p>"Even if he's an animal, he shouldn't have to go through something like that." He might not be human, but he was a living thing and the had feelings. That was why he'd desperately tried to get their attention, that was why he'd been beside himself when they'd let him in the house, that was why he'd sought physical contact every chance he'd had, it was a primal need every living creature had. Nonetheless, "I'm sorry if I was pushy, it's ultimately your decision. I'm going to bed."</p><p>Kuroo grabbed his elbow this time. "Hey. Can't we... Let's part on better terms."</p><p>"Sorry. I'm not mad." He tried to smile, he didn't think it was convincing. "Gimme until morning to lighten up."</p><p>Kuroo didn't seem to want to wait until morning. "Let me take tonight to think about this, I'll find a compromise. "I swear my head is the furthest thing from clear right now. Just please, I don't like to see that look in your eyes."</p><p>Kei looked away. "Sorry."</p><p>"Stop apologising, okay?"</p><p>"I don't know what else to say."</p><p>"I know. Let me have tonight to think, can you give me that?"</p><p>Kei searched his eyes, liked the sincerity he saw in them. "Okay."</p><p>He thought that was it but Kuroo made no move to leave the kitchen. His hand was still on Kei's elbow and Kei didn't imagine the infinitesimal tightening. With a small frown, he considered his companion. Kuroo looked to be struggling with something, his face gave away that internal war. The man fidgeted, the out of character action rising Kei's concern. </p><p>Kuroo visibly drew a breath, gushed, "I know you prefer to be by yourself tonight, but would you mind if we spent the night together?"</p><p>"What?" Kei felt his eyes bulge impossibly. Just... what? Kei's heart thundered dangerously at the implication of the request. Sure they'd shared touches now and again, extended eye contact, all that. Still this was out of left field, a completely unforeseen situation that Kei's dick truly loved if its slight lifting was any indication. He wouldn't even lie, he liked the idea of being with Kuroo again, of lying in bed with him ready to__</p><p>"To sleep," Kuroo blurted before Kei could finish the thought. "Nothing more. Nothing will happen, I promise. I just want us in one room and... Fuck. Screw that. You know what, forget I said anything. We'll__"</p><p>"Okay." Kuroo stared at him in surprise and something resembling hope sparkled in his eyes.  Kei's smile was real this time. "We can bunk with you tonight."</p><p>"Really? You don't mind?" Kei shook his head. "It's fine if you don't want to..."</p><p>"I do. Besides your bed is really big and I have a feeling I'll get breakfast in bed if I stay in your room. That's a hint that I'd like breakfast in bed in case you were wondering."</p><p>Kuroo chuckled. "Opportunistic much."</p><p>"I'm learning the art."</p><p>"You're really not mad me?"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>Kuroo opened his arms and Kei willingly accepted the invitation. "I'd keep him if it's something I think I can do but now isn't a very good time. There's so much work I have to do and I don't want to neglect him because I'm too busy. It wouldn't be fair to him. I'd have loved more than anything to do this for you, you wouldn't even have to ask twice if I could."</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>The puppy let out a tiny whine, a small leg kicking restlessly although his eyes remained firmly closed. They broke their hug and Kei shushed him quietly, gently swaying the basket and petting him between the ears. He didn't stop until the pup quieted and when Kei rose his eyes, he caught Kuroo watching him with a strangely.</p><p>"Alright?" Kei asked because he didn't know how else to break the spell Kuroo looked like he was under.</p><p>The man snapped out of it with a blink. He cleared his throat, "Yeah." He took a breath as if to say something else but changed his mind at the last moment. He said again, "Yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy new year folks, we made it into 2021!!!!!</p><p>On that note, I'm sorry for the silence all these months but writer's block is a thing. A thing I seem to be experiencing on and off. It's horrific, sitting at your computer and staring at the blinking cursor with no words coming. It makes one feel utterly useless. So that's the problem, I've been having a block. Yeesh...</p><p>On this chapter. I wanted it to be focussed more on Kei and Kuroo. I've decided to give them more time together to properly encapsulate their dynamics.</p><p>Personally I think Kuroo and Akiteru would get along splendidly if they met.</p><p>As for the next update, considering my current predicament, let's see if I can meet up by the end of the month. Otherwise, it's going to be in February.</p><p>Love you all ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>